Adventures In Kalos, The Journey With Friends
by MasterClass60
Summary: This story starts at episode 29 of Pokemon XY. So, a trainer named Liz was walking until she ran into Ash and his Kalos friends. When Serena invites her to travel with them, she accepts as they help Ash get to the Kalos league. Looks like things just got a little livelier.
1. Mega Greetings and Revelations Part 1

Here's another story for your viewers pleasure. This time, I'm doing a one person perspective story where someone travels with Ash and his friends through Kalos. It takes place around episode 29 of Pokemon XY and will continue from there. Now, on with the story. Disclaimer, not owning pokemon and everything else.

I was out on a morning stroll with Weavile when I heard someone shout," Mm. Wow such beautiful weather"! I followed and found a group of people walking along the road. The two blondes and the honey blonde one I didn't recognize, but when I saw the boy with the Pikachu, I instantly knew that was Ash Ketchum. When I hear him say, "the best thing to do on a day like this is run," and starts running as the others follow, I begin to run until someone skates past me. Not wwanting to be left out, I run as Weavile and I try to catch up. Meanwhile, the girl in the skates jumps and shouts,"I found a trainer"! As Ash gets stopped in his tracks, the girl then says," Number 99 and it's going to be you"! As he asks what she meant while his friends catch up, she says," What do you mean? I'm talking about you and I having a pokemon battle"! Ash quickly accepts it as the girl introduces herself. She says," My name's Korrina. My partner's over there"! As I run trying to catch up, a Lucario jumps from the trees and lands in front of me. But before we could even say anything, the Lucario turns his head and looks at us. Somehow, he recognized us as he says hello, in pokemon language of course. That's when it hit me, the girl was Korrina from Shalour City. As I chat and greet Lucario, Korrina and the others, led by Ash, rush over to see what was happening. Korrina was first to see and shouted out ny name," Liz"! As the others say my name in confusion, I greet Korrina as we high five each other. I say," So I hear you're aiming for 100 victories in a row. Very impressive." Korrina nodded and says," I can't believe we get to meet up like this. It seemed like only yesterday you challenged the gym and beat my grandfather." I looked over and saw the confused look on their faces as Korrina turned around and saw too.

She quickly introduced me to them," Guys, this is Liz. She challenged the Shalour Gym back when she started traveling in Kalos. She's incredibly strong like you wouldn't believe." I say hello as they one by one introduce themselves. Ash went first, saying," My name's Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Pika Pikachu. Then the honey blonde girl went, saying," I'm Serena." The blonde twins went saying," I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie." "Bonnie's my name and this is Dedenne." Dedenne. I smiled at them saying," It's nice to meet you all. I was on a walk when I heard one of you guys shout about the weather. I think it came from you Serena." Serena smiled as she says," Well it is true." I could only smile back and say," When I heard Ash saying about running, I decided to try and catch up with you guys until Korrina zoomed right by me. I wanted to say hello and that I hope we can be buds." Serena was first to speak and say," Of course. Why don't you travel with us? We can all be together." I thought about it while returning Weavile to its pokeball. Then, I say," Ok, I'll come with you guys." Of course everyone cheered and then I turned to speak with Korrina. I ask her," If Ash is number 99, can I be number 100"? Korrina of course said yes as we all headed for an empty field to battle.

Ash went first, having Pikachu face Lucario. When he called for Pikachu to use quick attack, Lucario just took the hit and stopped it with great power. I was impressed at how Lucario blocked it. When Pikachu used iron tail, Lucario blocked again with such power. The second time, Lucario dodged it and used swords dance. That rose its attack power a lot. Suddenly, I knew which move Korrina was going to call for next. When she told him to use bone rush, it hit Pikachu hard. Then, Pikachu was hit with the same attack 2 more times. Finally, without command, Lucario used power up punch and landed the knockout blow. The battle was over as Korrina gave Pikachu a sitrus berry. She says," That Pikachu of yours is strong, but you're not gping to be able to beat the Shalour Gym." When Serena asked how come, Korrina says because she knew the gym leader, which was her. That surprised everyone, except me since I knew that only a gym leader would have that kind of power. When Korrina told Lucario that they needed one last win, that got interrupted by their stomachs rumbling.

I could only stifle my laughter until my stomach rumbles as well. I turn red in embarrassment while trying to hide the redness too. Luckily, Clemont brought up the idea for lunch as I was all hands in on deck. Once it was finished, everything looked so good. I was amazed that he made all this food. Korrina was definitely amazed, saying," Delicious! Your cooking is number 1"! I enjoyed myself as the soup and the sandwiches were the best I've ever tasted. I looked over at the pokemon and Weavile, who was really enjoying the pokepuffs as Lucario did too. During lunch, we talked about mega evolution and how Ash met the champion Diantha. After lunch, I decided to stretch a little before battling Lucario and Korrina. Once stretched, I sit as Weavile and I do a little meditation.

While meditating, Serena sits by me as we strike up a conversation. We talk about the usual things; pokemon, talents, hobbies, etc. Serena then remarks," Can I say that I love your hair." I could only blush and hide the flustered look on my face. Yes, fun fact, I have really, really long hair. It reaches down to almost the heels on my shoes. I slowly say," Thanks. I didn't expect anyone to bring it up." Serena smiles and says," Well, it's really pretty and real long too. It must have taken a while for it to grow that long." I say still red with embarrasment," Well I've been growing it out since I was a little kid. Though it's pretty, it can be a bit of a hassle. Blocking my vision, getting stuck, being a real knotted mess sometimes, that kind of thing." Serena then begins to say," Haven't you considered-," before getting interrupted by Korrina who was waiting for me. I got up, told Serena that we could continue later and went over to Korrina. I had Weavile ready as Lucario waiting patiently. Everyone cheered the both of us on as Clemont called for the battle to begin.

"Lucario, power up punch"! As Lucario charged in with his attack, I calmly tell Weavile to jump up to dodge. As it did so, I shout," Weavile, dive down and use double kick"! As it dove down, it landed the first super effective kick on Lucario on its head before delivering the secobd one in the stomach, sending Lucario flying and crashing into a tree. As the others were surprised by its power, Korrina shouts," Lucario, stand up and use bone rush." It stood and pulled out a bone. I was ready for it though. I say," Weavile, use ice beam and aim at the bone and Lucario's paws." As ice beam launched, the bone and paws froze, immobilizing Lucario a bit. Korrina was surprised as I was ready to end the battle. I shout," Now, use aerial ace"! Weavile jumped and landed the flying type attack, knocking out Lucario and finishing the battle.


	2. Mega Greetings and Revelations Part 2

Hello again. Here's part 2 of the first chapter. Just so you know, the stiries won't be as exact, in fact, they'll be some parts changed but the msin story base will be about accurate as to the episodes. 

"Lucario"! Korrina rushes over to her pokemon who got up after fainting. I praise Weavile for doing a good job before returning it to his ball. I walk over to Korrina and Lucario and offer a hand to help him up. Everyone was impressed with how the battle went as As says," Wow. You and Weavile were really awesome. It would be an honor if you and I could have a battle soon." I stood in schock as I say," Of course and I will be your sparring partner for training to help you prepare for the Kalos league." Ash smiled as everyone else saw how happy he was. That was about to change when Team Rocket came and captured Lucario and Pikachu, plus taking Korrina's key stone. We all rushed over and saw what happened. Before any of us could react, they throw a smokebomb which blocks our vision. Ash cries out for Pikachu while Korrina does for Lucario. I shout out," Standing around isn't going to do us any good. I have an idea." I pull out another pokeball and release my Staraptor. It releases a war cry as I call it over. I shout," Staraptor, fly out and look for a Meowth shaped balloon. There's a Lucario and a Pikachu that needs to be rescued." Staraptor nods before flying off as Weavile and I run after it. Ash and the others follow me as we try to look for Team Rocket.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Lucario are attempting to break out of the cage. However, none of their attacks were working. It seemed hopeless until Lucario tells Pikachu an idea. He uses swords dance as Pikachu fires off an electro ball. Then, Lucario uses power up punch and punches the electro ball which breaks the cage and pops the balloon. Then, Staraptor flies in with steel wing and breaks the cage. As Lucario and Pikachu fall with the keystone in possession, Staraptor catches them with its feet. It brings them down safely as they start running away from Team Rocket. Lucario senses an attack coming from behind as the three of them dodges a combination of psybeam and dark pulse. Jessie and James along with Meowth, Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Jessie says in a meticulous tone," We wouldn't dream of letting you leave so soon." Pikachu angrily fires off an electro ball in defense. James has Inkay use psybeam while Pumpkaboo uses dark pulse. The psybeam hits Pikachu as drak pulse hits Lucario. Staraptor hits both of them with steel wing before circling back to see if the other two were ok.

Meowth says," Playtimes's over. Now come with us like good little twerp pokemon. Soon, Liz arrives as everyone else does too which upsets Team Rocket. Staraptor lands on my arm as I say," Excellent work Staraptor." Pikachu reunites with Ash as Korrina goes over to Lucario. He gives the keystone back to her which causes her to smile. Meowth then says," I say we settle this with a Pokemon battle and may the worst twerp lose." Ash then asks Korrina if they could do a tag battle for her 100th victory. She says yes as I decide to join in. I say," I'll join too. If there's one thing I love, it's to help my friends." They nodded as Lucario, Pikachu and Staraptor were at the ready. Jessie yells Pumpkaboo to use shadow ball as Inkay is told to use psybeam. Korrina has Lucario use bone rush to block the attacks. It anazes everyone as Serena remarks," I didn't know you could do that with bone rush." I look back at Serena and tell Staraptor to use aerial ace on Pumpkaboo. It launches its attack and hits Pumpkaboo hard. James calls out Inkay to tackle on Lucario. As Inkay goes in to use it, I decide to have a little fun. I use my hair and catch Inkay before swinging it around and launching it back at James, whom is hit with tackle.

When Inkay jumps back from the recoil, Korrina has Lucario use power up punch as it hits Inkay hard. Then again without command, Lucario uses bone rush and hits Inkay once more. Jessie cries out," Must I fix everything," before telling Pumpkaboo to use shadow ball. I have Staraptor destroy it with close combat as it is destroyed in an instant. Then, Ash has Pikachu use thunderbolt as it sends Team Rocket up into the sky. I praise Staraptor for an excellent job on helping them win before returning it and Weavile into their respective pokeballs. Clemont, Serena and Bonnie join us as we all cheer for beating them. Korrina remarks," That's our 100th victory. We did it. Now we are ready for Geosenge Town." She then turned to me and says," That was a pretty smart trick you used with stopping Inkay." I blush light pink before saying," Thanks. I just thought that it would've stop Inkay before it hitt anyone." Serena walked next to me begore saying," Guess it can be useful sometimes huh"? I could only turn bright red before hiding my flustered expression in my hands. Korrina then says," Now it's time to head to Geosenge Town." Ash asks if they could come with her. She says yes as we run and follow behind her. Guess there's more adventure in store. Though if they wanted to see mega Lucario, they could've asked me. But, let's let that be a surprise.

After meeting Korrina and Liz, our heroes are now on their way to Geosenge Town as the journey continues.


	3. The Hunt for Lucarionite Part 1

_Our heroes were on their way to Shalour City for Ash's next gym battle, they meet gym leader Korrina and her partner Lucario along with Liz, a fellow experienced pokemon trainer. Korrina agreed to let them accompany her to Geosenge Town to witness Lucario's mega evolution. Now, they arrive in town to search for the mega stone known as Lucarionite._

We make it to the road that leads into town. Ash remarks," So that's Geosenge Town," as Bonnie says to Dedenne," We're here." The view was amazing as my eyes couldn't believe. As Ash asks about us looking for the mega stone here, Korrina cheers as she repeatedly tells her Lucario that they were here. Soon, the pair runs to enter the town as we follow her. When we were in town, I started getting confused as to where it might be. Ash then asks if Korrina had a clue on where it might be, she responds with," Not a clue," which causes us to get really confused. Serena then says," But, if you don't know where it is, how are you going to look for it"? I had an idea, but before I could say it, Korrina interrupted with," Grandfather told me that if we came to Geosenge Town, we'd figure it out and my grandfather's really smart." As Ash sighs about the exhaustion of looking for it, I could only stifle my laughter again. When Serena remarked about her and Ash jumping into tjings, meaning that's how they got along, I bursted into laughter as to it being funny.

Meanwhile, I looked at the store windows, admiring the stones being displayed. Clemont remarks that a lot of stores that sold evolution stones. Then, a man comes out saying," I got me a sun stone." He then releases his Helioptile as it touches the stone and evolves into Heliolisk. It was a sight to see as when Bonnie asked how Clemont's Heliolisk evolved, he said with a sun stone too. Then when Bonnie asks if Pikachu wanted to evolve, Ash says that Pikachu doesn't want to evolve and that it was fine. I chimed in saying," It's the same thing with my Braixen. She's strong enough to evolve into a Delphox, but is too stubborn to do it. Plus, I think she's fine the way it is." As Bonnie asks about Braixen, I say," Braixen is my partner. She evolved from a Fennekin I got from Sycamore." Serena remarks about having a Fennekin too, saying that we were both quite alike. As Korrina shouts about looking for the Lucarionite quick, Clemont suggests that we ask every store in town. However, no matter who we asked, it was no. When we met up at the stone pillars, I remark," No dice. Some of them even said that they've never heard of it before." Korrina said with frustration that her grandfather told her that they'd find it in the town. We all pondered on what to do to find it.

Suddenly, a hiker who introduces himself as McGinty asks about a photo of us all as a souvenir photo. We were all ok with it, wanting it as a reminder of all of them when we were together. Clemont waa a little shaky when we lined up fir the photo as I've found out he's not a camera person. After he took it, remarking about printing it right away, I take the time to ask if he knew about Lucarionite, but he said no, which got Korrina a little upset. Then, he starts talking about a cave that had a rare kind of evolution stone. Saying that it was in a cave farther than the one mentioned about finding regular evolution stones, it got us excited about maybe it being there. He then warns us about terrible things that could happrn to people unworthy to enter. He says that there's been evidence about that kind of stuff happening and why people in Geosenge never venture into that cave. I say," We have to go there. If not for the Lucarionite, if not for Korrina, then to unmask those scary stories. We will be brave and venture to it and complete our mission. As Korrina first jumps to rush there, McGinty remarks about the photo not being ready. Soon, the photos were ready as he gave them to us. I looked over at Serena who was looking at her photo with a blush along her cheeks. Of course I knew why, but I didn't say anything about it. We then said by to McGinty as we headed to the mountain. As we walked, McMcGinty said under his breath," Worked well huh Gurkinn"?


	4. The Hunt for Lucarionite Part 2

As we made it to the mountain path that would lead us up, I decided it was time to share my idea. I stood in front of everyone and say," You can lead locating it to me." When Korrina asks how, I smile and say while pulling out a pokeball," Let's just say, I have a secret weapon." I throw my pokeball and release my Lucario which amazes everyone. Korrina says," Wow, you have a Lucario too. He looks strong, but how can he help us"? I just say," Lucario," as he shows off his mega band which had a lucarionite on it. Ash says," Wow. Does that mean that you can mega evolve your Lucario."? I nod and say," Lucario and I found his stone together. Just follow us and we'll find that cave soon." As we lead, Korrina and her Lucario follow us along with everyone else. Soon, we reach a gap in between two rocks as my Lucario points in between the gap.

Korrina's Lucario pointed to the gap too as Korrina says," That must be where it is." Clemont remarks," The gap seems pretty narrow. I wonder if we could all fit." So one by one, after removing our bags, we squeezed through the gap, Bonnie being the easiest since she's small. I was last to enter as I just made it in. We all began to walk when I felt like I was pulled and dropped to the ground. I shouted a pretty loud," ow," before my Lucario, Serena and the others saw my predicament. As I stood, I felt the pulling sensation as I noticed the problem. My hair got caught betwebetween the rocks and was now stuck. I groan and mutter a," Just my luck," as I begin pulling but to no avail. I ask my Lucario to help who grabbed a bit. We pulled and when it finally got free, we stumbled back, but got caught by Serena and Korrina's Lucario. I look up and sigh a relieved thank you to Serena who helped me up. I thanked my Lucario too as we lead on.

We kept walking down the paths, going through a few twists and turns. Soon, we found what looked like an empty area that had something glowing. We entered and saw that there was something on a podium. It was the Lucarionite as we all, especially Korrina and her Lucario, cheered on finally finding it. As Korrina and Lucario started to run towards it, they were stopped by a Blaziken. It surprised us as Lucario blocked its kick as Blaziken jumped back, blocking them from the Lucarionite. I realized what was going on, it wanted Korrina and Lucario to battle it for the mega stone. I shouted my theory to her as she walked up to Blaziken and said," Hello Blaziken. My name's Korrina. I challenge you for the Lucarionite so Lucario can mega evolve." Lucario started it off with power up punch which misses as it gets hit with blaze kick. As it keeps going with blaze kick, Lucario stays on offense and dodges them. We watch on with worry, hoping they'll be ok.

Lucario then uses metal sound, which lowered Blaziken's defense. Without command again, it goes in with a double power up punch. The first one hits, but the second one misses as Lucario is hit with a super effective flamethrower at close range. As it lands hard and Korrina goes to check on it, it uses flamethrower again. Korrina narrowly dodges it, but her picture falls put and burns up as she falls to the ground. As Lucario struggles to stand, Blaziken picks it up without mercy and throws it against a rock wall which hurts Lucario as it slides into the water. As I worry and want to help, hearing Ash saying that it was Korrina's battle and that we have to stay out got me worrying a lot more. So I start chanting for Lucario to get up as everyone else joins me. Soon, Lucario was able to stand as he is commanded to use double power up punches and hits Blaziken hard. As it gets hit to the ground, without command yet again, Lucario uses bone rush and has Blaziken immobilized. More of them ate launched as Blaziken was now unable to move. Without command again, Lucario goes to end it with power up punch until someone says stop which causes him to stop the attack.

Out of the shadows comes Gurkinn. He walks over to them as he returns Blaziken to its ball. He introduces himself to Ash and the others as he says to me," Great to see you again Liz." My Lucario and I nod as we say," It's a pleasure to see you again too." He turns to Korrina, tellingvher that the battle was a final test which she passed with flying colors. Korrina then skates up the stairs and grabs the Lucarionite, saying that they finally did it as her Lucario howled in agreement. As they walk out of the cave and back to the pillars, they were greeted with McGinty who was impressed that they found it.

As Korrina tells him about the trial and everything, she tells him about her birnt up photo. Luckily, he says that he'll print out another one for her. When Gurkinn appeared from behind them, McGinty says that it must have went well. That git all if us thinking as we soon realized that he was part if it as well. When Serena asked about the terrible things, he says that he made that part up. Gurkinn added that it was sort of true since Blaziken would've thrown anyone unworthy of it out of the cave. As Korrina gives Lucario the raw mega stone, she gathers all of our attention to watch. She soon presses her keystone as the mega stone glows as both lights connected. Soon, Lucario began to take shape as he turned into his mega form.


	5. Lots of Power, Little Control of It

A bright light shined as Lucario changed shape. Soon, the light disappeared as Lucario was now Mega Lucario. Korrina was amazed and proud of all the hard work that paid off with the final goal accomplished. Everyone was amazed to see another Mega Evolution on their journey. I remarked," Looks like your Mega Lucario is as powerful as my Lucario in regular form." My Lucario barked in agreement as Mega Lucario did practice punches as his now super strong aura was released. Ash remarked about us feeling his aura, McGinty remarks," The future is bright at the Shalour City Gym." Lucario then sent a super strong wave of aura that made Bonnie say," Hey, that breeze felt kind of warm." Korrina explained to her about how that was Lucario's aura being projected from his body as Serena fixed her hair and hat. Meanwhile with me, that strong wave of aura messed up mine real bad. I sit on a stone as I looked through my bag for my hairbrush. Once I found it, Serena quickly intercepted it which confused me for a minute. Luckily, she then said that she would help me out with my hair. Lucario got up from where he sat to let Serena sit there. She then grabbed the end of my hair and began moving the brush along it. It was actually enjoyable and at least I wasn't dealing with the stress of knots and everything.

While she kept the motion up, she said about wanting to know about how powerful Mega Lucario was now. Luckily, Clemont chimed in introducing an invention he made "for a situation like this." He called it the Pokemon Power Meter, which was to measure the power of pokemon using the pokemon database. It worked well, measuring the power of Lucario's aura. As Ash says," Science is so amazing," I simply say," It definitely looks accurate." Lucario kept his power punches motion up till Korrina asked that it wanted to test it's new power out. Ash took the opportunity to battle them, so he have a pretrial of what to expect for his gym battle. Korrina accepts as Mega Lucario and Pikachu exchanged looks. Serena and I watched on while Serena still kept brushing my hair. Bonnie watched with Clemont as Gurkinn and McGinty kept a close eye on Mega Lucario. Soon, the battle started as Korrina and Ash were ready.

Korrina shouted," Now, get ready for a taste of mega evolution." She first commands Lucario to use bone rush as Mega Lucario forms a bone and breaks it in half. As it charges with the attack, Pikachu blocks with iron tail, sending one of the bones into the side of the mountain. That got Ash and I a little confused since Lucario usually wasn't the kind to miss an attack. Lucario knew too as it angrily threw the extra bone away. Korrina tried to calm it down by saying that he needed to get used to the new power. Then, when Pikachu launched a quick attack, Korrina had Lucario intercepted with power up punch. Though when Pikachu tried to catch up, it kept getting swamped by Lucario's speed. Then when he finally landed it, it missed but Pikachu ended up getting kicked in the face. Then Pikachu used electro ball but Lucario dodged it and used power up punch again. Suddenly, Lucario started to act weird as he grabbed Pikachu's tail with its mouth and swinging it around and around. It scares Ash and gets the rest of us worried. Then, he slams Pikachu hard into the ground, injuring it really bad. I wanted to jump in there and save Pikachu, but I couldn't because I was stuck sitting with Serena working on my hair.

When things loked like it couldn't get any worse, Lucario kicked Pikachu hard. Seeing the angry look on its face was really scary. Korrina watched in horror as she shouted," No Lucario! That's no way to act in a battle"! Ash quickly jumps in to protect Pikachu from anymore harm. Then, Ash growled meticulously as its facial expression turned horrifying. Bonnie hugged Clemont as my Lucario remained defensive in case anything bad happened. Korrina kept shouting for Lucario, hoping it hears her. Unfortunately, it wouldn't listen no matter what. It then growled and went in charging another power up punch. It looked like things were going to end poorly for Ash and Pikachu. Suddenly, Gurkinn released his Lucario who blocked it in time, releasing a massive wave of aura, blowing everywhere. Serena and I were lucky that it missed us. Gurkinn called for the battle to be over, but it looked like Mega Lucario was still in a battle mood. Then, it groaned and fainted, dropping the raw mega stone while doing so. As Gurkinn picked the stone up and gave it to McGinty, Korrina rushed to her partner's side. Ash, holding Pikachu in his arms, tell her that they should head to the pokemon center immediately.


	6. Lots of Power, Little Control of It (2)

So far in the story, our heroes witnessed another mega evolution on their journey. However, when Korrina's Lucario tried to battle with the newfound power, it lost control and went wild. Gurkinn soon stepped in and stopped the battle before it could get any worse. Now our heroes are rushing to the pokemon center hoping they can heal Pikachu and Lucario in time.

We were waiting by the entrance to the examining room waiting for any results. Soon, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff came wheeling out Pikachu on a stretcher. As Ash picked Pikachu up, Nurse Joy yells him that Pikachu was feeling a lot better. When he thanked her for helping his Pikachu, Korrina took the opportunity to ask about Lucario. Nurse Joy tells her to wait a little longer as Lucario was really exhausted, but getting better. Gurkinn joins us saying that it wasn't a surprise for exhaustion to occur since mega evolution is usually too much to handle at first.

As Korrina apologizes to Ash about how things went, Ash was able to calm her down saying that it was a surprise for them and Lucario too. Clemont joins in saying that those kinds of situations happen all the time after evolving, saying that it wasn't unusual for it to happen to Lucario. As Korrina looked like she was on the verge of crying, Ash cheered her up saying," Look on the bright side. Lucario was able to mega evolve. I know the two of you will be able to work it out." That seemed to work as she agreed that if anyone could do it, it's Lucario. She then turned to Nurse Joy, telling her to take good care of Lucario, thanking her too.

As she turned and walked back, Serena sighs and says," Mega evolution is harder than I thought." I join in saying," It's one thing to do it, it's another to control the power that comes with it. I've dealt with the same thing when I first experienced mega evolution. Soon, I realized what I needed to do and now doing it is easy." As we chatted over it, Gurkinn went to sit at one of the tables with Korrina following him.

As Korrina asked about if his Lucario was like that in the beginning, he simply said," In a way. No one ever gets it perfect on the first attempt, but stil..." At that point, when Korrina asked what he meant, he says," That battle you had with Ash was hardly worth any praise." When Korrina tries to tell him about what Ash and her friends told her, McGinty comes in through the door.

When Gurkinn asked about it being finished, he opened the box, showing the now perfectly shaped lucarionite on a battle bracelet. I look over seeing it, impressed of how it looks. He gives it to Korrina along with a new picture of the photo taken earlier. Korrina smiles saying that they now had a complete set, like Gurkinn's Lucario. When she asked McGinty about him making that one too, he said yes and that he's proud of his handiwork. I join in with my Lucario, saying," He made the one for my Lucario too." My Lucario barked in agreement, showing off his which was blue and orange striped.

Soon, we were all sitting at a table together. When Clemont asked about what happened, Korrina says that it probably got carried away since it was its first time mega evolving. When Serena asked Ash the same quesyion, he said that it felt like they were up against a completely different pokemon. Bonnie renarks that it was a bit scary as I say that it felt like something possessed Lucario and made him act like he was stuck on battling mode. Gurkinn says that every pokemon acts to mega evolution a different way. When Ash told him about meeting the champion the other day, McGinty mentioned that Gardevoir could also mega evolve.

I considered the differences between them when they mega evolve. With Gardevoir, it was elegant, calm and in control. But with Mega Lucario, it became super strong, but lost control. It was confusing as Korrina was determined to find out sonce seeing Lucario ignore her commands was strange. Gurkinn then says that mega evolution is too strong for it to handle. When she asked what it meant, he says," It's believed that the strength of Lucario's aura is heightened to its limit when it mega evolves. During a battle, every nerve in its body is concentrating on battling, so it's unable to think about anything else. That's why it's heightened aura awakens its battling instinct so strongly."

Korrina then says that it was that battling instinct that took over. McGinty then mentions that it wasn't unlikely for a mega evolved pokemon to lose control in a battle. Then Ash says that Korrina needs to learn how to control it as Gurkinn says that its part of her job as a gym leader. Soon, Wigglytuff and Nurse Joy come out again rolling Lucario out on a stretcher. As Korrina rushed over and hugged it, she checked to see that he recognized her well. Lucario nodded as he revved his arm to show that he was better.

Korrina then gives it the Lucarionite as she attached the band to its arm. Serena remarked that they looked similar and that it was awesome. She then tells it about how hard mastering mega evolution was. I got an idea as I speak up, saying," Korrina, I think you and I should battle using our Lucarios." Korrina agreed as she shouts," Let's master Mega Evolution this time for sure." Gurkinn watched and says while walking out," It seems you don't understand what Mega evolution is really about."

We both stood on opposite ends of the battlefield. I say to her," This battle is a mega evolution battle." Korrina was ready as she mega evolved her Lucario. Once it did, I revealed a star shaped necklace that had a keystone in its middle. I shout," Our hearts unite as one as the unison provides strength to all. Now, to show off that strength, Lucario, Mega Evolve"! I press the keystone as it's lucarionite glows and it mega evolves into mega Lucario as well. It gave off a strong aura that surprises Gurkinn a little bit. It amazes everyone as they witness seeing two mega Lucarios in front of them.

Korrina started with telling Lucario to use power up punch. As it went charging with the attscks, I calmly say," Block with your aura." My Lucario gave off a wave of aura that blocked and blew Korrina's Lucario back. When she asked, I say," This is how aura pokemon battle best. Now use bone rush"! My mega Lucario formed a long bone as her mega Lucario had its bone rush become two bones. They stayed on offense, blocking and trying to land a hit. When Lucario, threw its bones, my Lucario blocked with its bone. Then, out of nowhere, her Lucario almost low sweeped mine. As she smiles, I warn her," It's best to not underestimate us."

My Lucario bounced from the tip of its bone and landed on its feet as the bones from Korrina's Lucario boomerangs back to him. As the bone disappears, I say," Alright Lucario, aura sphere." It launched the attack as Korrina tells her Lucario to block with bone rush. It turned unsuccessful as it gets hit hard. Korrina tries to tell Lucario that it could do it and beat the aura sphere. As it got up however, it happened all over again as it was now out of control again. My Lucario and I watch as we ready as i say," So the real battle begins now."

As Korrina tells it to use swords dance, it ignored as it goes in with power up punch. I tell my Lucario to block it as it does successfully. When it was about to kick, I say," Dodge it with your aura," as it jumped with Lucario missing the kick. I looked over at Gurkinn who watched and studied the movement. Korrina shouts and tries to tell her Lucario to use bone rush. I commanded mine to use aura sphere. The aura sphere landed as it knocked out Korrina's Mega Lucario and turned it back to its regular form. As mine changed back, she rushed over to her Lucario as it slowly woke up.

As it finally awakes, Gurkinn walks over to the pair of them with a stern look. As Korrina looked up. asking why couldn't they do it again, he says," I'm afraid the only ones to blame for the lack of change are you two." This got them noth thinking and nervous as Gurkinn continued. He first addressed Lucario as he says," Now Lucario, the reason you are consumed by your aura is because of your overconfidence with regard to your power. Attacking excessively without Korrina's command us nothing short of arrogant. And Korrina, because you allow Lucario to do just that, it shows you don't truely understand it. The way things are now, becoming stronger is impossible." They look down in shame as Gurkinn continued with," You two have spent too much time together and because you believe you truely understand each other, you have unfortunately neglected the training that would make you stronger. It's this kind of immature behavior that's unbecoming of the Shalour Gym leader."

I watched on with worry as to how things were going. Korrina and Lucario looked at each other before looking back down again. When Korrina seemed to mot understand what he meant, he screams," Why you fool," which startles us a little. He then says," I order you to go on another training journey. There's a trainer who has guided me since I was young who lives on Pomace Mountain. This trainer's partner is also a mega evolved pokemon. I'm certain they will teach you what you need to be able to see beyond the surface of mega evolution." Korrina could only say ok when she stood up.

Then, Ash says that we want to go with her, saying that they can train together. I add," Plus, I could help you with controlling Lucario's battling instinct." As we kept telling her positive things, she felt a lot better and was a little more ready for this. Soon, we all waved goodbye to Gurkinn and McGinty as we all headed for Pomace Mountain. I knew that with Korrina, learning to control mega evolution wasn't going to be easy, but with all the help from us and the trainer, I know she will be able to do it.

And so, off on a new journey, our heroes now head to Pomace Mountain as the journey continues. 


	7. Witnessing A Change in Strength Part 1

Ok I've gotten a few comments about adding a horizontal line to my stories. Ive tried, but it hasn't been able to stay. So let's try this

Authors notes

 _Flashbacks or recaps_

 **mental notes in parentheses**

regular dialogue

Let's see if this helps clear things. Now where was I? Oh yes!

 _Right before their very eyes, our heroes and Korrina witnessed Mega Lucario out of control. Then, Korrina's grandfather, Gurkinn, known as the mega evolution guru, gave Korrina a brand new trial, travel to Pomace Mountain to visit a trainer who also has a mega evolved pokemon. And our heroes are going as well!_

Ash and Korrina were doing some battle training as Pikachu sparred with Lucario. Pikachu launches a thunderbolt as Lucario dodged it. Lucario then uses bone rush as Pikachu dodges it as it sets up an iron tail. Lucario, wiwithout command, uses power up punch to intercept. As Korrina was happy about the interception, she remembered that they couldn't keep doing it. Lucario realized to as it looked down at its paw. I say," It's hard to quit something that you've been doing for a while. On a way, it sort of comes naturally and natural things are hard to stop. But, you'll soon be able to do it." Bonnie soon calls us for lunch as we all stopped to eat.

As we ate, Ash remarked that Clemont was a great chef. I was in awe as I enjoyed it alot. Serena then pulls out a small basket, saying that they were the pokepuffs that Lucario liked so much. She opens it and show it to Lucario, who grabs a pink one. He bites into it, really enjoying it. Korrina remarks that Lucario loves it, making Serena really happy. My Lucario grabbed one too and ate it, really loving it. I say," Wow, I've never seen Lucario enjoy a pastry like that before." Serena smiled as she was happy that both Lucarios were enjoying her baked goods.

When Ash asks about Lucario being with Korrina since it was little, she says yes, though back then it was a Riolu. When he asks about what kind of training they've done, she mentions that her gym is a fighting type gym so trainers and pokemon alike work hard since they have to be really strong. As Clemont says that its goid training, I say," It's the same with me. Sometimes my pokemon soar with one another, other times we do physical stuff together. In it all, we are the same mind and body since we all work together."

Korrina also mention Gurkinn introducing her to many trainers in the process and how one trainer had a pokemon that could mega evolve. When Ash asked what pokemon it was, she says," I remember it was an Ampharos," meaning that it could mega evolve too. I pull out my journel where I drew pokemon that had a mega evolution and flipped to find a picture. I soon find the Ampharos picture and show it to the others. Clemont mentioned my artistic talent as I say," Well, I like to sketch sometimes. Plus, I find it relaxing. Whenever I met a pokemon that could mega evolve, I drew what it looked like in that form." Everyone was pretty impressed as I gave Bonnie the journal so she can look at the pictures.

What none of us knew was that there was a hidden camera watching us, planted by Team Rocket. They watched us as Jessie remarks about the Mega Ampharos. Meowth, seeing this, wishes it could mega evolve too, thinking there's a mega stone for it somewhere. They then plot in trying to capture the keystone, lucarionite and Lucario so they can form a mega takeover. As they meticulously laugh about their evil plan, everyone else soon got back on the road to Pomace Mountain.

We soon arrive at a cave that's supposed to be a shortcut to Pomace Mountain. We all soon walk in, with Korrina and Lucario leading the way. As we walk, I felt a sense of uneasiness, but Serena smiled, meaning that we would be ok. We soon come across a fork in the road, unsure of which way to go. I wanted to pull out a map, but Korrina says that we should follow our gut. We end up going to the right, unaware that Team Rocket was inside too.

James looks up and finds that the cave is home to a large population of Noibats. Jessie says that she has a great idea as a Noibat soon flies onto a small ledge. James releases Inkay who uses psybeam on it. It causes the Noibat to use supersonic and scare the others as they start flying around all over the place. As we look behind us, we see the group flying towards us, going crazy as we all duck for cover. One lands on Serena, another bites Clemont while I'm ducking, absolutely terrified. We all end up running in random directions as we soon exit through different holes in the cave. With me was Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Korrina's Lucario. With Pikachu was Korrina and Clemont along with my Lucario.

As I look around, it came to me that we got seperated. We all enter the cave and call for them, but to no avail. I, however, remained edgy about being in the cave again. When a bunch of Noibats flew by us, I made a mad dash back outside as Korrina's Lucario followed me with worry. The others soon followed, thinking about searching later. Both groups looked outside but to no avail. We all came into terms of looking in the morning.

That night, as we all tried to settle down for the night, Lucario didn't want to eat its pokepuff since he missed Korrina a lot. Luckily, Ash kept telling Lucario that Korrina would be fine since she's with Clemont and Pikachu. Bonnie mentioned that Clemont may goof up sometimes, but was really reliable when things mattered. It seemed to work as Lucario felt better though he did look up at the moon, hoping things would turn alright at the end.

He wasn't the only one in the mood to eat. I just kept my plate of food by my side as I looked at the full moon. I sighed as I felt embarrassed and a little scared. So, it was no surprise for me to almost scream in schock when Serena came from behind. She sat right next to me, asking me why I wasn't eating. I just said I didn't feel hungry, but she could sense that there was something deeper to my sadness. Serena got an idea as she fished through my backpack, finally grabbing my hairbrush. I looked up, but then looked back down as I knew what she wanted to do.

She then started moving the brush along my hair as I soon started feeling a little bit better. She decided to strike a conversation as she first asked," So, do you think we'll find the others soon"? As I leaned my head back, giving her more access to my hair, I say," I hope so, especially with Pikachu and my Lucario." I then sigh as I decide to tell her about earlier. I say," Look, I'm sorry about earlier. The thing is, I've never been a fan with caves. Just walking in them makes me edgy and feel like I'm standing on a sharp edge. Plus when the Noibats started acting up, it just was the breaking point for me. It's a little embarrassing, but, if you were me, you'd feel the same way." I look as Serena gave a small smile as she kept doing my hair.

She then says," I feel you. It's the same thing with me sometime. In some caves I'm fine, but in others, I can be a bit edgy as well. But, when that uneasy feeling comes, I remember to never give up till it's over." I smile as I started to feel a lot better. So far, I've never felt like this ever. Usually, I wouldn't have said something like that, but with Serena, I feel safe enough to say it. Plus, with actions such as her brushing mu hair, though I can do it myself, it brings a sensation to, I think, both of us that bonds us closer. I smile as Serena soon places the brush down as I move so we would face each other, though I still keep my hair away from the rocky ledge.

I soon say," Through all my travels, I haven't really been able to chat with someone like this, not that there was anyone to talk to. I was always by myself with never anyone to talk or have fun with. It's always been me and my pokemon. So, something like this, it's really nice." Serena could tell how I felt as she sat a little closer to me. She then says," Well, that's what friends are for. They are there when you want to talk about anything, no matter what it's about." I could feel a light crimson blush form around my cheeks as I tried to hide it with my hair. She just only grabbed the ends and placed them down, showing her own blush as well.

We could both only struggle in laughter as we looked up at the full moon together. I didn't expect anything else to happen until I felt Serena moving her fingers through my hair. I looked a little confused for about a few seconds before I asked what and why. Serena only shrugged and said," Remember, I did say that I'm a fan of your hair. I'm a little jealous to be honest that you were able to grow it that long." My crimson blush started turning into a hot pink as I felt a little flustered about it. I've never consider it to be well as all I've thought of it was it being a nuisance. Serena could tell what I was thinking about because she then asks," Why do you think of it being a bother to you"?

I shrug and say," 5 reasons. Vision blockage, management, tangles and knots, stuck situations and heat and heaviness. Those are my reasons why something so pretty is something such a burden." Serena then asks," Haven't you considered getting a haircut"? I flinch slightly as I say," I want to cut it, I really do, but..." I look down, twirling a lock in my finger. Serena could tell how I felt as she then says," You've never had it cut before haven't you"? I nodded before Serena remained a bit schocked. She then smiles and says," I understand. I've been in your position." I could only smile as she understood how I felt. Guess Korrina's Lucario and I have to both grow and expand on this trip.

Will our heroes reunite with their friends? Will they make it to Pomace Mountain?


	8. Witnessing A Change in Strength Part 2

With Clemont, Pikachu and Korrina, they settled in for the night. Korrina was really worried about Lucario and how he would handle being away from her. Luckily, Clemont and Pikachu provided some calming words that seemed to work. Back with Serena, Ash, Bonnie, Liz and Lucario, things settled in as everyone were soon done eating and settled in to fall asleep. Lucario was busy slicing the nighttime air with its bone rush. He then temporarily flashbacks to the battle with Pikachu as it remembers how it lost control. It then hoped that Korrina was ok and that he could soon control its power.

In the morning, Ash sent out his Fletchling as I sent out Staraptor. Using them, hopefully can help our search go a little smoother. As Ash tells our pokemon who to look for, they fly off beginning the aur search as we did our land search. With Clemont and the others, they were about to start looking when an electric cage was thrown. Luckily, Pikachu dodged it in time. Soon, Team Rocket come out saying their boring motto. They go on, saying that this time they would catch Pikachu as they started releasing their pokemon.

Something was different this time however. When Inkay and Pumpkaboo came out, they were wearing some weird devices. Meowth and Wobuffet had those lind of devices on too. They called it their Mecha Evolution Power Packed Amplify A Rama Mark Two. Clemont says that using devices like that was wrong, but Team Rocket dust ot off. James tells Inkay to use psybeam which hits Bunnelby hard. Then when Pumpkaboo used dark pulse, when it looked like it would hit, it redirected and hit Bunnelby. Inkay then went in with tackle as Bunnelby is knocked to the ground hard.

It looked like things were grim as Team Rocket cheered that their devices were working. Chespin then gets released as it uses tackle while Lucario used metal claw. But Inkay dodges it easily. Meowth then uses it powered up fury swipes which hits them both along with a shadow ball from Pumpkaboo. Not wanting to go down without a fight, Pikachu chirps in wanting to join. Korrina tells Pikachu to use thunderbolt, which is caught by Wobuffet and its powered up mirror coat. The thunderbolt gets launched back almost hitting them. When Chespin used pin missile, Lucario joined with an aura sphere. However, the same thing happened again, with another close dodge.

Korrina has Pikachu use quick attack, but unlike previous, Inkay was able to dodge it. Pikachu then used iron tail which Pumpkaboo dodges easily. When Korrina shouts now, Pikachu gets confused, giving Pumpkaboo a chance for shadow ball as it hits Pikachu hard. Meanwhile, Fletchling and Staraptor soon finds them as they fly back to us. Korrina's Lucario soon started to sense something as it went running with us following. Staraptor and Fletchling soon find us as they lead us to them.

Meanwhile, Pumpkaboo uses dark pulse which hits Pikachu, Chespin and Lucario, blowing them back. As Meowth jumps to use fury swipes and take the keystone, just in time, her Lucario blocks with bone rush, sending jim back to Team Rocket. Pikachu went back with Ash as my Lucario cane to me. I saw that it took quite the beating, returning it so he could rest up. We all then look up at Team Rocket with Korrina and her Lucario ready for a fight.

Clemont warned us about the power up devices as Ash tries Pikachu to use electro ball as I called for air slash. It got deflected back as Ash and I merely dodge it. Lucario then pointed to its mega stone, saying to try mega evolution. Although Korrina was unsure, Clemont says thst it might be the only way. Knwing how dire things were, she then called out as Lucario mega evolved and became Mega Lucario.

Korrina has Lucario use bone rush as it went hitting Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Suddenly, it started happening as Lucario began losing control again. Team Rocket watched to their entertainment as we all tried to tell Lucario to snap out of it. It looked at us and then went attacking us with bone rush. We all ran and tried to dodge it. When it was about to hit me, Staraptor swooped in and blocked with steel wing. I then grabbed Lucario and went arm and arm with him. He then tossed me against a tree as I landed and hit my back hard. Ash and Serena rushed over to me before we all ran off avoiding another bone rush. Team Rocket remarks about it becoming a party and Lucario being the noisemaker.

Korrina soon shouts for Lucario to stop as it turned and faced her. As it charged with bone rush, the keystone glowed as it signalled something in him. He then remembers last night when they where seperated as he soon stops with the bone rush mere inches away from Korrina. In its head, it looked lost in a misty field. Then, a light shined aas he hears Korrina calling its name. It runs towards it as the shouting gets louder. Soon, when she shouts," You've got to listen to my voice Lucario," Lucario seemed to be back with her. Glad ny the fact that he could hear her, it made everyone relieved and Team Rocket mad.

Lucario then used bone rush and the collision of being hit broke all the devices off the pokemon. Plus the explosion sent Team Rocket blasting off again. Once Lucario landed, it seemed that alls well that ends well. Then, Lucario seemed to be put of control again, but it then falls over and faints, returning to normal. Clemont remarks that Korrina and Lucario still had ways to go. Ash then says that they'll find a way to figure it out. I smile while holding my back," I'll say this. Lucario is definitely strong when it mega evolves." As Korrina looked on, she held its paw, hoping for things to be ok.

Lucario lost control again and although it was able to hear Korrina's voice, it was only temporary. They still have a lot of work ahead as the journey continues. 


	9. The Aura Training Of Shalour Part 1

_After setting off to Pomace Mountain, our heroes faced many obstacles upon arrival. Plus, when Lucario mega evolved again, it had a brief moment where it could hear Lucario. Now, our heroes finally arrive to the home of the trainer who has a mega evolved pokemon._

We arrive to the house where the trainer is supposed to be. When I knocked, a Mawile ended up opening the door. I noticed on its head that it had a mega stone, meaning that it was the mega evolved pokemon. Soon behind us came an old woman on a hover scooter with carts full of flowers. She introduced herself as Mabel as we introduced ourselves one by one. Korrina first, then Ash, followed by me, Bonnie and Clemont. Then, Mabel says that she aware of our arrival as she challenges Korrina to a mega evolution battle. She accepts it, hoping she could get training out of it.

As both trainers stood on opposite sides, Korrina was first to mega evolve her Lucario. Once it finished, Mabel remarked of it having a fine aura. Then, she called out for Mawile to mega evolve. When it finishes, it was now taller, had longer arms and the one chomper on its head became 2. Korrina took the first attack with power up punch. It missed as Mega Mawile jumped to dodge. Then, without command, it formed a bone rush as it runs with it, but Mawile dodges it. Ash reminds her about how they weren't supposed to do that. Then Mawile used iron head which knocked Lucario into a squatting position

When Korrina tried to have Lucario be calm, it started losing control once again. It wouldn't listed at all as it went charging with power up punch. As much as we tried, Lucario wasn't able to hear any of us. Mabel called out for fairy wind as Mawile launches it and Lucario was hit with it up close. It fainted as it reverted back to its normal form. As Kortina went to its side, Mabel praised Mawile as it changed back as well.

Korrina looked up at Mabel, saying that no matter what kind of training, they'll do anything to help control its aura. As we soon were inside the massive home that i believe could be classified as a tree house, Mabel tells Korrina that she would make an arrangement with Lucario. To Korrina's confusion, she thought that she and Lucario would've been doing some training. Mabel tells her not to be hasty and invites us to do some too. I took the opportunity to release my partner. My Braixen soon emerged from itd ball, ehich got everyone's attention. Clemont remarked on how its color was different from a regular Braixen. I just say," I find that it's not the color that counts, it's the personality." My Braixen nodded as we prepared to make our arrangement.

We all worked on our arrangements. Serena and fennekin used flowers that matched fennekin, Bonnie and Dedenne aimed for using the most, Ash and Pikachu aimed for the biggest while Korrina and Lucario aimed for the best. Braixen snd I however, we were aiming for the nicest looking, using marigolds, petunias and roses. Clemont presented his invention that would help make his arrangement. It started to work until it blew up in our faces. As I saw myself head to toe in soot, I was a little peeved as well as Braixen.

Not meaning it in an offensive way, I shouted," Really Clemont?! You could've been a little more precise when making this thing"?! I felt like having Braixen use flamethrower, but I didn't. Instead, I breathed, tried to calm down and said," I'm sorry. I'm just not used to stuff blowing up in front of me is all. Plus, I'm not all for one to be covered in soot. Sorry for blowing my top Clemont." Luckily, he accepted it snd said that he was sorry too. Serena walked over and said," It's ok. I'm just like you, not the soot kind of type. Neither is Fennekin, but we don't mind." Mabel saw what happened and say," That's what I like to hear. Good friends making up after a fight." We soon resumed making our arrangements.

By sundown, we all presented our arrangements as Mabel had something to say for each one since they were based on our personalities. With Ash she said," With this one, I can see that as a trainer and pokemon, Ash's and Pikachu's heart become one. This is a very powerful piece." With Korrina and Lucario, she said that they made 2 arrangements in one. She said that they had similar personalities and that they understand each other deeply. As she walks out the doors, she says that she's looking forward for more pieces like it tommorrow. When Korrina asked about the training, Mabel tells her not to be hasty and that to look forward to tommorrow.

Over the next few days, we all kept up making arrangements. One day, Korrina and Lucario noticed some really pretty flowers along the side of a cliff. When Korrina tried to climb up and get them, she slipped and fell, with Lucario catching her. Then, it tried and it almost fell if it hadn't gripped tight into the cliff. Korrina noticed that some parts weren't as sturdy as others. So she guided Lucario by telling it which direction to move to. It then worked as Lucario made it and picked the flowers. Later, they showed it off in a pretty arrangement as the extra ones were made into a bracelet. It amazed all of us as to how it looked.

Later that day, we were all resting at the room offered to us. Serenavwas echausted as she says," I'm getting kind of bored. If I have to arrange one more flower, I'll scream. I know they're pretty and everything but still." Bonnie remarks about it being fun as I was waiting for my Braixen to finish off something that we were working on. I then get up and say," If you're exhausted, then you'll probably not want my gifts"! I display little flower wears I made for everyone. I smile and while passing them out, I say," For Ash, I made this car from roses, blue petunias and white daisies. For Bonnie, a bracelet with yellow buttercups. For Clemont, a glasses frame with light blue and yellow magnolias. And for Serena, a flower crown made from marigolds." Everyone automatically tried them on and loved them. As they enjoyed their little gifts, I look out the window, hoping Lucario and Korrina were ok.


	10. The Aura Training Of Shalour Part 2

I decided to get some fresh air as I had something on my mind. Since arrival, all I could think about was the other night with Serena. I couldn't warp my mind as to why I could have deep conversations with her and not the others. I kept thinking until I felt a tap on my shoulders. When I turned, there was Serena as if Arceus could read my thoughts. When she asked me if I was ok, I simply said that I was just thinking things over. Then again, if it read my thoughts, my Lucario came outside with my backpack. It gave it to me as I thanked before pulling out a sketchbook and pencils. When Serena sat next to me and asked what I was doing, I said," Whenever I see something amazing or really pretty, I take the time to sketch it." I finished up my sketch pretty quick as I closed it. When I turn to put it away, my Lucario mischievously kicked it, spilling a few things out of it.

I slowly picked up the stuff that fell and placed it back inside my backpack. When I got up with it, I turned and Lucario pushed me into sitting down. When I asked why it was doing this, it simply pointed behind me. I looked and saw that Serena was sitting behind me. I knew what it meant when I saw my brush in her hand. I simply just sighed before she started. I decided it was time to ask why she was so into me and my hair. So I ask," Serena, I appreciate the kindness you show doing this, but is there another reason why you insist on being the one to brush my hair? You know I can do it myself. Not that I don't mind, but, what is it about it that makes you so interested"?

I expected something like "I enjoy it" or an "I'm a fan remember", but the answer she gives me surprises me a little bit. She says," It's something that used to happen with my dad. Whenever I was upset or didn't want to talk about anything, he would have me sit as he would be the one to brush my hair. While he did it, I was able to talk about anything that was on my mind to him. He always said that when he did it, he was brushing out all the stress and stuff from my mind." I was in schock, so schocked that I didn't notice that she stopped using the brush as she placed it back in my bag. I then turn and say," So that's why when you do it with me, I feel comfortable talking about things that would be on my mind." Serena then says," In your case, you're right. You can say that I help brush out whatever you're thinking about." We both smiled and laughed a little bit about things. What I thought about next when we went inside was that I wonder what Korrina and Lucario were thinking about.

Mabel had Mawile bring tea to us as she went up to speak with Korrina. Meanwhile, she and Lucario were looking up at the full moon together. They wondered about when they were going to finally start training to help control Lucario's aura. She then says that they were almost there to being able to control the aura during mega evolution. When Korrina asks sbout training, Mabel says thst they've been training. She says that they were told to mske flower arrangements everyday because it was the most suitable training for both of them. She says the most important thing to her was how they perceive things. She says that they may be similar, but they have different roles to reaching their goals. She mentions that they need one heart, two viewpoints together to make strength.

Soon, thoughts were disturbed when we heard Pikachu and Mawile cry out. As we run out, we saw that it was Team Rocket all over again. They had the two captured pokemon in a cage. I was ready with my Lucario as Korrina and her Lucario began mega evolution. Lucario then used power up punch. However, Lucario ends up getting hit with psybeam. When Pumpkaboo used shadow ball, Lucario dodged, but gets hit by psybeam again. Then, it started happening once again with the loss of control of Lucario's aura. It looked like things weren't going to well.

As Lucario started to run, it dodges shadow ball. But as it went with power up punch, it gets hit by Inkay and its tackle. As Lucario goes in to attack again, Korrina blocks its path. Before anyone could react, Lucario ended up biting Korrina's wrist where the flower bracelet is. She says to Lucario," Lucario, please listen to me. One heart, two viewpoints. Remember that"? As the bell flowers ring, she says," We've got to bring them together and transform that into strength." As they ring again, she says," Lucario! Lucario! Remember. Our hearts ate one. Let your aura take over your body"! Lucario seemed to understand and as it let go and the broken flower bracelet breaks with the flowers ringing, it was back and listening.

As Jessie tells Pumpkaboo to use dark pulse, Lucario blocked it with bone rush. Then, it came as Lucario is now able to hear Korrina. We all looked relived as Korrina and Mega Lucario were now ready for a fight. As Inkay prepares for psybeam, Lucario prepares to block. When Pumpkaboo used shadow ball, Korrina tells Lucario to dodge upward and to hit the shadow ball. It worked as Lucario then used bone rush, hitting Pumpkaboo and making it crash into the cage, breaking it. Ash caught Pikachu as Serena caught Mawile safe and sound. Mabel has Mawile mega evolve as I mega evolve my own lucario too. As Pumpkaboo uses dark pulse, Mabel has Mawile use fairy wind and I have my Lucario use copycat and copy the fairy wind. Soon, a huge whirlwind of fairy wind hits Pumpkaboo hard. Pikachu uses thunderbolt and it knocks out Inkay. I then have my Lucario prep an aura sphere and we look over and notice that Korrina's Lucario learned aura sphere too. They launch it at the same time, sending Team Rocket far away again.

We all cheered that everyone was ok. I personally came up to Korrina and said," Now you two are anle to do mega evolution safely now." Korrina nodded as she and her Mega Lucario high five each other. In the morning, begore we left, Mabel says that Korrina and Lucario both need to work on and improve with it. Ash says that while she and Lucario trains, he'll train and get stronger so he'll be ready to win. I say," And I will help out of course. If anyone knows about the power of mega evolution with any pokemon, it's me." We all say our goodbyes as Korrina and Lucario run off to train. As we head out, I was thinking that it wasn't only Lucario who got stronger, that I did too. In a way, I can understand more with my friends that I could've on my own.

And so, Korrina and Lucario were able to learn how to control the aura during mega evolution Now with Shalour City on their minds, our heroes head off as the journey continue.


	11. Befriending a Forest Hero Part 1

_With help from Mabel, Korrina was now able to control Lucario's aura. Now, taking a longer route to Shalour City, our heroes go on, waiting for new adventures to greet them._

The sun started to rise as we were all asleep in our tents. I wake up, greeted by my Sableye. I grab my glasses and place them on me before looking for a mirror. I look and see the massive bed head rat's nest that's occupying my head. I knew it was going to take forever to brush out, not unless I had help. I groaned as Sableye looked at me with little concern. I just sigh and tell it," Well it's better to spend time fixing it than to just leave it like this." Knowing that I was going to waste time talking, I grab my hairbrush and began the long deknotting process. Everyone just sat down to eat by the time I finished getting my hair into a braid. I sigh a breath of relief as I was finally done. When I got out of the tent, everyone was surprised to see me with a braid instead of my hair usually being down. I just said," It's been getting in my way a lot so I've decided to try something different this time." Of course they all liked it, even the pokemon found it fascinating.

As we packed up and were ready to head out, Serena stopped me for a minute. Of course I told her about why I decided on using a braid today. She then asks," Wouldn't it be easier if you cut it? Then you can leave it down and it wouldn't be so much of a hassle." I want to remind her why I wasn't so much into the idea. Then, I realuze that if I kept saying no, she wouldn't be off my back about the situation. Suddenly, I knew what was going to have to happen, but I decided on a compromise. I told her," I guess you're right. It's about time I do something with this. But, I'll make a deal with this. When we make it to the next town, then I'll get it cut. And...," I had a smart idea which might or might not work," I want you to be the one to do it. Is that ok"? I automatically knew by the glittering look in her eyes that she'd say yes. So it wasn't a surprise that she said yes and started saying things like "This is something I know you'll enjoy" and "I'll make sure you're satisfied". Once that was cleared, we caught up with the others as we headed to Shalour City.

As we walked along the forest, we saw a Patrat, a Sentret and a Pachirisu collecting berries together. It was such a nice sight to see, knowing that pokemon of all types could work together so well. We all then turned and started to walk away to let them continue. Suddenly, a greedy Ursaring comes scaring the little ones off and taking the berries for itself. We heard the cries of terror as we rushed back and saw what was happening. Bonnie was first to confront it, saying that it wasn't nice to steal. As Ash and I joined her, suddenly a shadow from the trees jumps out and lands on top of the tree.

We looked up in amazement as I tell Ash," If my eyes don't deceive me, it looks like a Hawlucha." Ash looked it up in the pokedex, saying it looked different. Suddenly, it pulled off the mask, with Bonnie remarking that it was a leaf mask. The Hawlucha then dives down, using its legs to grab Ursaring by its neck and pulling it down to the ground. It then uses karate chop to battle back the Ursaring when it was using slash. Then, it delivered a chop that git it to a knee. Seizing the opportunity, the Hawlucha used high jump kick and landed it square on Ursaring as it fell back. We all stood in awe of its power.

The Hawlucha took a deep breath as it climbed back to the top of the tree. It strikes a pose as someone tells us that it was Hawlucha's victiry pose. It then went down with a flying press, but since the pose took time, Ursaring got up in time and dodged as Hawlucha landed gard and hurt itself. The man explsined that it had to do the pose, rven if the opponents run away. On the plus side, its battling efforts helped the small pokemon get their berries back. The Ursaring soon comes back with a boulder in its paws, which looks like it's to be used on Hawlucha. I couldn't stand it anymore and neither could Ash. We both ran out as I released my Hawlucha, Luchador, who was also a shiny like Braixen was. We were ready to save Hawlucha as Ash had Pikachu use iron tail as it broke the rock and hit Ursaring, knocking it down. I decided ro finish it by throwing Luchador up as it did the same pose before spinning and hitting its flying press on Ursaring. It got up, but ran away in fear.

Ash offered a hand to Hawlucha as he helped it up. Ash compliments on Hawlucha's awesome battling style. Soon, it jumped into the trees and went off to who knows where. Ash watched it as I could tell that Hawlucha was the kind of pokemon who was like Ash in a way. Luchador knew too as it looked up at me with the same look.

Soon, we were brought into a canin where the man was staying in. He introduced himself as we did too. He told us on how it wondered into the forest one day. The firest was well known for its proud fighting types. That got me thinking that Hawlucha wanted to see how it could do against them. One after another, he defeated them all, earning the nickname the Forest Champion. Keanon told us that it helped protect the smaller pokemon from the more aggressive ones. When Bonnie mentions that it lost, it reminded me of how I met Luchador.

I speak up, saying," It's just like with Luchador." When Keanon asked, I say," Luchador is my Hawlucha. Ash saw it when we were stopping Ursaring. Anyhow, that battle with Ursaring reminded me how we met. I was on my way to Cyllage City when I was traveling in Kalos. I was on a walk when I heard a fight going on. I looked and saw that Luchador just got beaten by a Machoke. As the Machoke left, I rushed over to its side, seeing how hurt it was. I noticed that its left arm was mangled pretty bad. I performed first aid before carrying it to the pokemon center. Later on, he was better, but he had to wear a sling for about 3 days. Over those 3 days, I helped nurtured it, kept it fit and active and even introducing it to watching wrestling. That part was his favorite for a lot of reasons.

Once the three days were up, it was out of the sling and able to battle again. I knew that Luchador had the heart and soul of a battler. So, I trained with it and through the time, I've grown quite attached to him. Soon, after it learned focus blast, I thought about having it on my team. So, I asked if it wanted to join my team as it gratefully accepted. Since then, Luchador's been undefeated and has won a lot of major battles for me. Through it all, there was one thing that we kept the same and it was Luchador's battling style. In a way, seeing that Hawlucha was like seeing a duplicate of Luchador." Luchador, who was sitting with me, smile and nodded in agreement with all I said. Keanon then said that he could show us where Hawlucha goes to train. Ash was first to agree with the idea as we all followed with him. We were about to witness another meeting with the Great Forest Hero.


	12. Befriending a Forest Hero Part 2

Meanwhile, up in a cave in the mountains, the Ursaring, along with a Conkeldurr, go inside it. Inside resided Machamp, who was surprised to have guests in general. The Ursaring and Conkeldurr soon start talking to Machamp about Hawlucha. Spreading lies about it being greedy and mean to the smaller pokemon. Somehow though, Machamp believed the lies and got really mad about it too, letting a mad shout escape its mouth that could be heard for miles.

Back with us, Keanon led us deep into the forest until we came upon an area with a waterfall. He tells us that it's where Hawlucha always practices flying press. As we spoke, Luchador, Ash I notice Hawlucha on top of a rock above the waterfall. It did its pose as it used flying press and landed in the water. As it swam and tried to come out, Ash offered it a hand of assistance. As it accepted it, Ash introduced himself as he asjs Hawlucha to try his flying press out on him. As Hawlucha was a little confused, Ash said that he didn't have to worry about him as he wanted to help it perfect the move. Hawlucha seemed to understand as it climbed back up.

Ash held a log against him as he tells Hawlucha to bring it on. As it did the attack, Ash dodged with the tree as Hawlucha hit the ground. As Ash tells it that it had to move faster, Hawlucha climbed up and was ready to try again. I watched a little surprised, but not totally schocked on Ash's part. If being honest, I did the same thing when I trained Luchador on how to use flying press. When Hawlucha tried again, Ash dodges again with the tree. Hawlucha climbed up again, not willing to give up. As it tried again, this time however, Ash was so focused on helping, he firgot to move as he ended up colliding with Hawlucha.

We rush over to see if they were ok. Luckily, Ash said that they were both fine. He then gets an idea on how Hawlucha can have his attack go faster while not giving up its unique battling style. As Ash explains the idea to Hawlucha, Serena, Luchador and I sensed something coming our way. After Ash finished, we warned him that something was coming. Then, out of the bushes comes Ursaring and Conkeldurr, whom Keanon calls them the forest bullies. Then, comes out Machamp, who seemed to be the leader of the pack.

Keanon then says that it's been a while that he's seen it. When we asked what he meant, he says that Machamp used to be the forest champion. However, once Hawlucha arrived, they became rivals. Overtime, Machamp lost more and more battles. Soon, it had to give up the title of forest champion as it ran off into the forest. Keanon mentioned that there were rumors of Machamp training in a cave and says that it might have come back to settle the score with Hawlucha. Hawlucha walked up and dud a motion, telling Machamp to bring it. The two of them start charging towards each other as they lock up with so much strength.

Serena asks about if they were fighting for the title of forest champion. Luchador and I rooted and cheered for Hawlucha. Machamp used cross chop on Hawlucha, who shook off the attack like nothing. It started using karate chop on Machamp, though it looked like it had no effect. Keanon says that they were testing each other's strength. I say," So they are basically sizing each other up right"? As he nodded, Hawlucha was using rapid fire karate chops as Machamp just stood there, taking the hits. Suddenly, Ursaring and Conkeldurr attack Hawlucha out of the blue. At first, it looked unfair as it was 3 on 1, but when Luchador saw the surprised look on Machamp's face, it was easy to see that this wasn't at all what he expected.

Conkeldurr and Ursaring started to hit and toss Hawlucha around like a volleyball. It was terrifying to watch as Luchador and I wanted to step in there and stop the fight. Then, Machamp ran and used its free hands to crush the skulls of both the bullying pokemon as he picked them up and started to walk away. It then turned to Hawlucha, putting a finger up, meaning to save their battle for another time. I was relieved about Machamp being cool about the whole thing.

As Ash felt sorry about the battle ending so soon, he then asks it if it wanted a battle against Ash. It accepted it as Ash released froakie to go toe to toe with the wrestling pokemon. As Froakie charges a water pulse, Hawlucha glided and hid in the forest, dodging easily. Froakie then used double team to try and confuse Hawlucha. It worked as Hawlucha missed its high jump kick and got hurt from missing it. Froakie then uses bubble with Hawlucha glides and misses it. As Froakie climbed up to try and grab Hawlucha, it lands in the water from missing. As Ash somehow knew that Hawlucha was going to attack, he calls for another double team. As Froakie tries to hit it with pound, Hawlucha dodges them all and hits Froakie down with high jump kick.

Seeing that, I knew Hawlucha wanted to drop the finishing move. Now it was time to see if Ash's idea works. Hawlucha jumps and does the pose in midair before spinning and going in with a now super speedy flying press. Ash calls froakie to use pound as both attacks collided at the same time. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were knocked out and unable to battle. It was hard to determine a winner, so it was called to be a draw.

As Ash thanked Hawlucha for an awesome battle, he compliments on how it was able to perfect its flying press. Keanon then says that Hawlucha wants to go with Ash. Machamp comes from the bushes, letting Hawlucha know that the forest was going to be fine. As Ash asks if it wanted to come, it nodded as it tapped the empty pokeball and went inside. In three shakes, it locked and was captured.

And so, Ash has a new pokemon friend in Hawlucha, with its strong battle style. Now, the Shalour City gym battle awaits them as the journey continues. 


	13. Surprising Styling Sensations

Ok, this chapter of the story isn't part of the main episode line. I'm making it up. If you remember from the Befriending a Forest Hero part, you remember the deal that Liz made to Serena? Now, let's just pretend that there's a town that they pass before getting to Kalos Canyon for the sky trainers episode. That town is where it's happening. Besides, think of all the action that's going to happen in the future. Wouldn't it be best to have short hair for it? Anyhow, let's get rolling.

 _After passing through the forest on the way to Shalour City, Ash befriended a Hawlucha with a unique battling style. After helping it perfect flying press, it joined up with Ash, who will be great friends with it._

We all arrived at a town on our way to Kalos Canyon. It was amazing with all the buildings and shops. From my guidebook, it says that it's one of the major shopping points in all of Kalos. Ash was excited as he was ready to train along with his new pokemon Hawlucha. Clemont recommended that we'd get our pokemon checked out first. So we all went to the pokemon center and Nurse Joy made sure our pokemon were ok. Once we got them back later, Ash said he wanted to train right away. As I got up, saying that I'd help him, I was grabbed and stopped by Serena. When I asked what was wrong, she said," Don't you remember"? I thought and tried to remember until I did. The deal I made in the forest. I groan and meekly say," Yes I remember." I turn to Ckemont and ask him to train with Ash until I got back. He said yes as Bonnie asks if she could come with Serena and me. I was about to say no until Serena said yes, which causes me to turn red in embarrassment. We soon walk out as I could only try and not look embarrassed.

We soon stop at a cosmetic and beauty shop. Serena saud she was picking up a few things as she had Bonnie keep watch of me, in case I tried to sneak off. What's even more embarrassing is that she even had Fennekin be a guard too. As we waited, I had to find a way to have them disappear so that I could disappear. Then I got an idea. I turn to Bonnie and say," Hey Bonnie, you know what real guards do? Every two minutes, they report back to the captain and tell them that things are good." Luckily, Bonnie bought it and she grabbed Fennekin and went inside to give a status update. Now was my chance, until one of my pokeballs opened and Lucario stopped me. He literally pushed me into the bench and had me sitting. I literally groaned, asking," Are you kidding me?! She even got you into this"?! Lucario nodded as I could groan and accept that I was stuck. Once Bonnie and Fennekin were out again, Serena came out with two bags full of stuff. I was worried and terrified as we headed back to the pokemon center.

Once we were in, after letting the boys know that we were going to be busy, we went to the room we were staying in. Bonnie and Serena said that they were going to set up while I waited. With Lucario, Fennekin, and Dedenne guarding, I felt doomed. I had to find some way out of here and fast before it's snip snip time. I then had a genius idea as I pulled out a music box and open it as it played a lullaby. Fennekin, Lucario and even Dedenne fell asleep the minute they heard the lullaby. I then tiptoed and went to open the door. Once it opened, I slowly closed it as I ran down the stairs, making a beeline to the door. I was just about to walk out when I felt something grab me. I turned and found Chespin who dragged me back up to the room with its vine whip. The three were still asleep when Chespin brought me in and locked the door. I couldn't believe it! Even Chespin was part of this madness. Chespin closed the music box, which woke the others up as they remained guarding. I felt like it couldn't get any worse. That was proven wrong when Bonnie opened the door, saying they were ready. I couldn't even say anything since my mouth felt like it was paralyzed by nuzzle.

When Bonnie asks me to come in, I could only shake my head no. When she asks if I was ok, it was plain to see by the scared look on my face that I was not ok. When she called Serena over, I could only cower from behind the bed. Yeah I was older than Bonnie, but only by 2 years. I wasn't as old as Serena or Ash were. So, with the age comes the natural fear that all kids have. That was obvious to see when Serena saw how nervous I was.

She asks Bonnie and the pokemon to wait inside while she chatted with me. As they went in, Serena sat on the opposite end of the bed while I stayed sitting on the floor. I could only look down embarrassed and scared at the same time, not in any mood to talk. She moved over and sat down right next to me, though I still didn't budge. I was worried about what she'd say. That feeling went away though when she asked," The uneasiness is getting to you right"? I looked up and nodded yes before I felt her put her hand on my shoulder. I looked as she smiled and me said," I've been there."

I stood in a little schock as she continued with," It happened around when I was 6, before I went to summer camp. My mom was going to do it and I felt the same uneasiness you do. I even resorted to hiding in the closet." I stifled my laughter when I heard that part. She then continued on saying," I hid in there for about an hour until my mom opened the door. I didn't want to talk or move. My mom could tell from the fear in my eyes that I wasn't going to move an inch in the state I'm in. I too was worried about what she'd say to me. Instead, she sat in the doorway and did what I'm doing. Talking about when it happened to her." I started to feel a little better as she told what happened. Serena could tell as well as she then said," When she finished with the story, I felt better too. My mom then asked me this question, if I trusted her. I answered yes since she's my mom."

I then say," Well I of course trust you since you're my friend." She then says," Then you know that I wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable or uneasy in anyway possible. My mom said the same thing." I nod agreeing with what she said. She then says," Once we talked, I felt better and more confident. Has it worked with you"? I smiled and said," You know what? I do feel better. I think...I'm ready now. I trust you Serena and I'll be happy with however it turns out." Serena smiled as we walked into bathroom as I was in for a surprise.

Bonnie and Serena turned it into a little mini salon. It was amazing as I stood in awe. Bonnie and Serena both wore aprons as Serena had her hair up in a ponytail. The pokemon who watched me over. I was a little surprised as Bonnie pretendedto be the receptionist. She says in a funny voice," Hello dear customer. Welcome to Salon de Comfort. I see you are scheduled with Serena today." I was literally bursting with laughter as I decide to go along with the act. I slowly nod as she pulled me over to a chair. I sat down as Serena gave a wink before pulling a cape around me. It was her turn to act like she didn't knew me, saying," Welcome, I hear you're new to our little joint." I nod as she start putting my hair in a small ponytail as the scrunchy was only around my mid back.

Fennekin and Chespin started to do a little mini dance that was supposed to distract me and it worked. I was so focused on the dance, I didn't hear the scissors snipped at the area that had the scrunchy. I didn't notice until Serena told me to stand up and sit near the sink. I felt like a massive weight was taken off me. It was still a bit long, but not as long as it was before. I then sat in the chair near the sink as I felt like I was leaning back to the rim of the sink. Serena smiled before turning on the water which alerted me a bit. It actually felt relaxing as Serena ran her fingers through my hair, making sure the water was absorbed into it.

When I heard the water shut off, I opened my eyes as I looked over and saw Bonnie pass Serena an orange bottle as I assumed that it was the shampoo. I was right as she poured a bit out and applied it to my hair. It was pretty soothing and if being honest, it was also tickling too. I gave out a small giggle as Serena soon turned the water on again and rinsed it out. Once she finished, she squeezed the water out of my hair as she helped me up when I was finished. I was soon guided back to the previous chair as Serena plugs in a blow dryer. It was switched on as she slowly dried my hair. It felt like forever, but she soon finished as I felt super relaxed. I haven't had a treatment like this since ever!

Bonnie remarked that I was looking pretty as I smiled at the compliment. Fennekin and Chespin started dancing again as I watched while Serena trimmed away at my hair. About half an hour later, she finished as the cape was removed and the floor got swept up fast. Everything looked like it was when they first entered the bathroom. Once everything was put away and cleaned up, we exited the bathroom as we returned our pokemon, except Chespin since it belonged to Clemont. I wanted to see how it looked once we were outside. The boys were in for a schock as they saw me. Of course they complimented that I looked good.

Once they returned their pokemon, I felt a tap on my shoulders as I turned and saw Serena holding a mirror. As I look in it, I was surprised and amazed on how it looked. Gone was the long, reaching heels look and in was a shortened, around the shoulders look. I looked at it again as I then look up at Serena with a huge smile on my face. She could easily see that I loved it a lot. We high five each other as I pull Serena into a hug. She then says," I'm glad that you like it. It definitely suits you and it really brings out your eyes." I smile and blush, saying," Well, I definitely like it. Plus, it was actually enjoyable." We both broke into laughter as I say," Next time you want to cut your hair, let me try it." Of course she agreed as we caught up with the others.

And so, after helping her find the courage, Liz was able to face the music and accept a new look. Now, they continue on to Shalour City as the journey continues. 


	14. Taking To The Skies

_While stopping at a town on the way to Shalour City, while Ash trains with Clemont, Liz and Serena went through with a deal made in the forest. With the results good, our heroes continue, not knowing what the day will bring._

We looked over the view of Kalos Canyon, amazed at the view. Clemont yells us that it took thousand of years to make a masterpiece like it. When Ash says that we should stop here for a break, we all agree. Ash let all of his pokemon out first, though Fletchling was a little surprised to see Hawlucha. Serena and Clemont then say that their pokemon have to say hi too as Chespin, Bunnelby and Fennekin are released out of their balls. I soon step back and smile shouting," Guess it's time you guys met the whole gang. Everyone, time to come out and say hello"!

One by one, all my pokeballs opened and released in order Braixen ( **shiny** ), Heracross, Luchador ( **shiny )** , Lucario, Sableye, Jolteon, Glaceon, Sceptile, Swellow, Salamence, Serperior, Excadrill, Weavile, Dragonite, Seismitoad, Raichu ( **Alolan** ), Ninetails ( **Alolan** ), Marowak ( **Alolan** ), Vikavolt, Toucannon, Braviary, Gliscor, Garchomp, Floatzel, Scizor, Gardevoir, Sylveon, Krookodile, Beautifly, Umbreon ( **shiny** ), Espeon, Luxray, Goodra ( **shiny** ), Staraptor, Talonflame, Latias, Moltres, Tapu Koko, Mew and Meloetta. Everyone was either schocked or jaw dropped on how many pokemon I had, though seeing legendaries close up might have added the fact in too.

Ash then says," This is our new friends. Meet Hawlucha and Liz and her pokemon. Let's make them them feel at home." As they said hello with Serena introducing Fennekin, I smile as Braixen says hello, having the two of them become instant friends. Luchador then landed on my shoulder as he and Hawlucha shook hands. Fletchling landed on top of me, looking down and smiling as it flew around before landing on me again. I smile saying," Guess Fletchling likes to land on people," before Fletchling flew back to Ash. As Hawlucha did its poses, Chespin climbed onto the rock next to it, imitating the poses. As we laugh at the funny interaction, we then look up at 2 people who seemed to be flying and having a pokemon battle in the sky.

As we wondered what was going on, Serena tells us that Kalos Canyon was popular for Sky Trainers. It seemed pretty impressive as I wanted to fly too. For now we looked at the battle, which was a Talonflame vs a Skaromy. Talonflame just used steel wing, followed by fire blast which was super effective against Skaromy. Skaromy then tried fury attack, which Talonflame dodges and ends the battke with another fire blast.

Then, a man comes out of nowhere, asking if it was our first time here. As we say yes, he explains how they were doing a sky battle. As we ask hiw could we do one, he says that we need to learn how to fly. Ash and I were willing to give it a shot as we head inside the practice facility.

We all grabbed wong duits, which are needed to fly. Ash's was indigo, Serena's was pink, Clemont's was a greenish teal and I picked my lucky color, red. As Bonnie asked where could she find one, tge man says that she was too small for something like this. Bonnie disagreed, but no matter how much she tried, the fact was straight, she was too little. Luckily, Bonnie was able to accept it as she would watch with Dedenne and Chespin.

As we walked, the man yells us anout an updraft that's always blowing in Kalos. Once we made it to a place that simulates it, he went in an demonstrated how to fly. It looked like fun as I joined in, with Staraptor comicoming out of its ball to join me. I felt like I could see what flying types coukd when up in the air. Ash and Serena were able to eadily do it as well. Clemont on the other hand was another story. He kept hitting the walls, soon concluding he's more of a stay on the ground person.

Soon, the girl from earlier asks Ash if he wanted to have a sky battle. As we introduce ourselves, she introduces herself as Moria as she shows off her partner, Talonflame. It looked pretty tough, kind of like my Talonflame. Fletchling was ecstatic as it wanted to battle its final evolution. But, that ecstatic energy went awat when her Talonflame turned its head as a sign of no.

When Talonflame looked over to Hawlucha and Staraptor, it grinned as a sign of yes. I decided on an idea as I say," Wait! I want to battle too and I think I have an idea. How does a deal sound to you Moria"? She was listening as I continue with," Ash can battle you first. If he wins, then Fletchling gets to battle Talonflame. If he loses, then I battle you with Staraptor and if I beat you, then Fletchling gets an opportunity up against Talonflame." It sounded a little confusing as I just sum it up as," If Hawlucha or Staraptor beats Talonflame, Fletching earns a battle." It sounded fair as we all went out to the canyon for the sky battle. This adventure so far is going to the flying types.

Will Ash beat Moria? Will Liz beat Moria if Ash doesn't? Will Fletchling get a battle at all?


	15. Taking To The Skies 2

As we arrive outside again, Moria and Ash take to the skies as Hawlucha and Talonflame prepare to battle. While that happens, Bonnie cheers up Fletchling by telling it that there's a lot it could do since it's small. Soon, it's time for the battle to begin. Talonflame started with peck as Hawlucha barely dodges it since it could only glide. As Hawlucha goes in with flying press, Talonflame dodges. Clemont remarks that since they are both flying, landing a move was going to be difficult. Soon, Talonflame hits Hawlucha with steel wing as its followed up with brave bird. Luckily, Hawlucha was able to dodge it in time. As Hawlucha tries to aim and use karate chop, it misses as Ash tries to draw them in closer. While Talonflame soared, Fletchling kept a close eye on it, watching its movement.

Hawlucha is then hit with fire blast as it lands on the cliffs. Ash has Hawlucha grab onto Talonflame's legs, trying to make it a close quarter battle. As it did just that, Talonflame could easily shake it off as Hawlucha landed on the cliffs again. Hawlucha tries to use karate chop as it misses and Talonflame lands a critical hit with steel wing. When the dust cleared, Hawlucha was announced unable to battle. It disappointed most of us, but Fletchling was the most sad. Knowing now it was my chance to try and beat Talonflame, Staraptor and I were ready. I walked over to Fletchling, telling it," Don't worry. I'm winning this battle and you'll get to battle it. Count on that." Fletchling smiled before I took to the sky as Staraptor flew with me.

As the battle called to begin, I took the first move this time. I shout," Staraptor, it's time to show your agility in the cliffs. Let's start off with aerial ace"! Staraptor charged with the attack as it hit Talonflame hard, surprising Moria. I wasn't done yet. I then say," Let's show them a real steel wing"! Staraptor had its wings turn steel as it hit Talonflame into the rocks. Moria was surprised as she called Talonflame to use fire blast. As it launched, I had an idea. I had Staraptor use steel wing, but to absorb the fire. It spun with it, not only avoiding the attack, but when finished, the fire was absorbed into the steel wings. I smile as I saw the glowing wings. I then shout," Let's launch that combo! Fire steel wing go"! Staraptor launched and hit Talonflame, knocking it out. Talonflame was soon announced unable to battle as Staraptor landed on my arm as I landed on the ground.

Fletchling flew in circles around my head chirping in happiness as I was happy that it was that it was happy. As Moria came down, she remarked about me and Staraptor being a surprise. Before anyone else could say anything, we heard Talonflame struggling in a net. As we saw, we noticed it was Team Rocket once again. They flew off, saying how Talonflame would be great for the boss. We flew after then as Serena had Fennekin come out and use flamethrower. It popped the balloon, forcing them to land. We all glared and were ready to battle.

As Pumpkaboo and Inkay were released, we all prepared to battle. Ash had Fletchling use razor wind as it hit Inkay. Then, it used steel wing and freed Talonflame from the net. It then dodges Pumpkaboo's dark pulse and retaliates with peck. When Inkay used psybeam, Talonflame dodges and ends with fire blast, blasting Team Rocket once more. Once we all cheered for beating them, Talonflame soon recognized Fletching's strength and decided on battling it. We all sat on the rocks to watch as we cheered Fletchling on.

Talonflame uses steel wing, but Fletchling dodges it. It dodges peck as well, with Bonnie remarking that it's easier to dodge because of its tiny size. It dodges fire blast as Fletchling lands it's peck attack. Talonflame then hits Fletchling with brave bird as it tries to not let Fletchling up. As it seemed to be corner, with Talonflame ready with steel wing, Fletchling flew up and dodged it in time. Talonflame uses brave bird which is narrowly dodged in time and as fire blast is launched, Fletchling uses double team. With the copies gone, Fletching uses razor wind and it hits Talonflame sunce it hesitated from the double team.

Talonflame then uses steel wing, which hits along with a fire blast. It looked like the end, but Fletchling wasn't willing to give up. Suddenly, in the flames, Fletchling glows as it evolves. Once the flames disperse, it evolved into Fletchinder. Then, Fletchinder was covered in flames again as it had learned flame charge. It took a couple of them since every time it was used, its speed increased. Soon, with one last flame charge, it hits Talonflame as it was knocked out, naming Fletchinder the winner.

Everyone was happy as Fletchinder was estatic about the victory. As we all soon gave back the wing suits and wrre ready to go, we all said our goodbyes to everyone. The man promises soon that once Bonnie was taller, she could fly with them with her very own wing suit. As we began to walk, Bonnie imitated an airplane as I couldn't help but smile.

Thank to her heartfelt words, Ash's Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder in the heat of battle. Now, with the gym battle still approaching, the journey continues.


	16. Reflection on Your Journey Part 1

_After stopping by Kalos Canyon, our heroes met Moria, a sky trainer who wanted to battle Ash. During the battle of Talonflame vs Fletchling, it evolved into Fletchinder right before their very eyes. Now, we see them as they continue to head to Shalour City._

We were all walking along a narrow river on the way to Shalour City. Serena and Bonnie soon lead us to a cave which she was telling the boys anout earlier. As Clemont asks what was inside, I was about to say it before I got stopped by Serena shouting," Don't say it. Let it be a surprise." We all soon walk in as it was pretty amazing to see. Inside, the rocks were as clear as mirrors, seeing as it was Reflection Cave. Clemonts remarks that the crystals were made to act just like a mirror would. Ash runs off as he sees the path continuing as I chase after him, hoping we don't get lost. We soon pass one that appeared to open up. Inside was what looked like a lighter version of Ash. He saw Pikachu and grabbed it, running off as the real Ash and I ran off after him to rescue Pikachu. We were unaware that the others saw as they looked on wuth Serena worrying about both of us the most.

Meanwhile, we kept running until we seemed to be out of the cave. Everything looked normal, except the sky and the fact that everything looked a bit lighter. We kept walking trying to find Pikachu until we both heard a very familiar voice. We turned and it was Serena, or at least the one in this world that we're in. She came up to us and said that she's been looking for us, saying that he ran off since he was supposedly called a crybaby. I was a little scared since this one is a total opposite of the the other Serena. This one had tomboy and cocky attitude written all over, metaphorically.

Soon, the Bonnie in this world came up as she had a more regal tone in her voice. When she said brother dear, I felt a little uneasy about meeting the Clemont of this universe. It definitely felt fast because the Clemont from here actually ran over to us. When Ash asked about him getting fast, he simply said with confidence that he's always been this fast. I soon shouted," Ok that's it! Everything is totally complex and literally flipped around! The Clemont we know is not fast! The Bonnie we know does not speak like that! And to top things off, the Serena we know is not a complete cocky, overconfident jerk"! Yeah, that last bit may have set her off and literally almost started chasing me if not for Ash and my Lucario, who came out on its own, blocking us both.

He then calmly says that we are from somewhere else and that the other Ash they know took off with his Pikachu. Of course they didn't believe us at first, but we soon were able to try and tell them that it was true. Then, Serena literally inspects him and after shooting a glare at me, saying," You don't look like the crybaby Ash I know and she doesn't look like the scaredy cat Liz I know either." I was as confused and a little freaked out to be honest. Clemont then says that there's a legend about the cave and how some of the crystals were portals. He says there's another part, but he doesn't remember.

Ash then says that they weren't the people that we know. Of course alternate Serena then says," Hold on. I'm the only me and anyone who isn't me is not me." As she gets completely confused on what she just said, I was laughing hard as I mocked what she said which got her a little infuriated if you know what I mean. Lucario was rolling in laughter and we would've kept laughing if she hadn't given us a cold glare. Yikes, alternate Serena is really scary. She then challenges Ash to a battle, saying that if he won, she would believe us. He accepts as I muttered to Lucario," I'll bet you two macaroons that Serena loses," which got her shouting that she wasn't.

Serena releases Fennekin as Ash calls out Froakie. I could already tell that I was going to won the bet. All it took was water pulse, double team and bubble and boom! Fennekin was done and out for the count. As both pokemon were returned, all she could say was that she never lost to the Ash she knew. I muttered that it was debatable under my breath as Serena could only scoff and say that I'm easily not the Liz she knows. As alternate Clemont asks where their Ash and Liz were, he soon comes out from behind a tree holding Pikachu. Alternate Liz came from behind him, looking at the two of us.

As Ash reunited with Pikachu, I took the opportunity to say hello to alternate me. She only hid behind Clemont which made the fact of her being scared actually true. I could only say," At least you have the dignity of not knowing when to open up." She could only say in a scared voice," I wanted to help Ash so I followed him. I also wanted to get away from you know who." I smirk as I say," By you know who, you mean the tomboy, jock like jerk that's behind us, I can relate." Alternate Serena could only say," I heard that," before the two of us snicker in laughter. Alternate me remarks on how brave I am facing her as I say," I've seen ticked off Ursarings scarier than her. Besides, when you really think about it," I whisper the last bit so alternate Serena didn't hear," She acts like that because she knows deep down, she's actually weak." That got the both of us laughing until alternate me hid deep behind Clemont when alternate Serena showed up.

Alternate Ash soon tells us why he took Pikachu in the first place. He just lost to alternate Serena, who mocks about him being a crybaby. Alternate Ash soon runs off as his Pikachu disappears. When he saw Ash's Pikachu, he thought it was his and apologizes for the misunderstanding. I say," Oh my God," as alternate Ash thought it was about him. I then say," Oh my God I can't believe how low someone can get," as I glare at alternate Serena. I shout," You could've at least been a little nicer. That kid has feelings you know that"? Of course she acts cocky at me, which results the both of us on a staredown. Luckily, Ash changes the topic and asks about alternate Ash's Pikachu. Turns out, it's an opposite too. Instead of being tame and kind, it's wild and aggressive.

Meanwhile, alternate Pikachu uses thunderbolt on our Team Rocket, who I don't even know how they got here in the first place. It laughs as it likes the tortured and scared look on their faces. Meowth then pulls out a case that's supposed to hold Pikachu in. He says that it's electric attacks would do no good if he was in there. Do you think alternate Pikachu would care? No! Instead, it uses iron tail and hits them again. He laughs since he thinks that it's funny. Then, Jessie sneaks up on it and catches it, closing the case. It uses thunderbolt, but it had no effect on the case at all. Team Rocket cheers that they caught it, though they notice that it's not like the one they know.

Will the alternate Ash reunite with his Pikachu? Will Ash and Liz return to their own world? Will Liz and alternate Serena hopefully get along?


	17. Reflection on Your Journey Part 2

Back with us, after hearing about what happened, we both decided that we wanted to help Alternate Ash find his Pikachu. As he was very pleased, Alternate me decided to imitate the small handshake as we did it too. Meanwhile, Alternate Serena was as confused as ever, saying how all the Ashes and Liz were scrambling her brain. Alternate me actually muttered while being the shy, scared self she is,"Considering that I'm smarter than you, being scrambled isn't the only thing wrong with you." I heard what she said as I smiled and said to her," Wow. Guess my confidence is starting to help you." She smiled as we both high fived. Back in the real world, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena were worried about us not returning yet. Clemont then pulls out a device saying that it might help, calling it the Other Dimension Converter. He explained how the electric waves would open time and space to create a portal to another dimension. However, when in turned on, it immediately blew up.

Meanwhile, Alternate Clemont was explaining his idea to help find Alternate Pikachu. He drew a diagram with a stick on the ground, calling it the Magical Direction Finder. I felt a little weirded out, especially when he said Clemont Cadabra while dropping the stick. I whispered to Alternate me," Between him and you know who, I'm surprised you've been able to deal with this a lot." Alternate me just shrugged and said," It's true they can be, well, much like their usual selves a lot. In a way though, it can be fun, especially when you know who messes up sometimes, though I'm not allowed to laugh." As I asked why, she said," It's because the, what did you say before? Jock like jerk thinks that when I laugh, it's because of something she says or does."

Before I could say anything, Alternate Serena marches up to the both of us, asking who said what Alternate me said. As Alternate me hid behind me, I decided that enough was enough as I shout," Can't you stop being so intimidating to her? Maybe she wouldn't be so scared if you showed a little more kindness." Of course we both glared at each other as Alternate me finally stood straight and shouted," Please stop. I said what you heard and it's the truth. You think I'm always being mean to you when it's literally the other way around. Yes, I'm not as strong as you and yes, I can be shy sometimes. But maybe it goes back to the treatment I get from you. At least Clemont, Bonnie and Ash treat me better than you. If it weren't for them, I'd be long gone from you already. So stop, think about how you act and treat others and stop being so mean! I couldn't say it before, but I can now"! I was surprised and impressed as Alternate Serena was left in schock and what I could tell by her eyes, a hint of shame. Before you know it, Clemont found the direction as we continued to look for Pikachu. Back in the real world, Bonnie yells at Clemont for messing up yet another invention. Serena was worried for us, wondering if we would be gone forever.

With Team Rocket, Alternate Pikachu keeps using thunderbolt, but can't break out of the little cage. Meowth remarks on how it wouldn't quit as Jessie thought ot was wasting electricity. James soons hear people cpming as they begin to get up and be ready to run. We ran over, but found a dead end. Bonnie remarks on how Clemont messed up as I just sighed at the tone of voice used. Alternate me couldn't help but look over to Alternate Serena, who was mad about Pikachu not turning up. I just put my hand on Alternate me's shoulder and say," You did the right thing standing up for yourself. It wasn't right to be a glutton for punishment." Alternate me says," I know, but I just can't help but feel bad for her. Even if she was blindsided by cruelty, she's still a decent human being." What we didn't knew was that Alternate Serena was thinking about the same thing, actually feeling bad for the way she treated Alternate Ash and the both of us.

With Team Rocket, they see the double Ashes and the double mes, thinking we had a twin. They then plan to take the real Pikachu. Alternate Ash was worried about his Pikachu as he began to sob. Alternate Serena wanted to say something, but when she saw Alternate me, she just turned away. I saw the little movement and as Ash cheered his double up, my double and I decided to try and talk to her. We walked over to her and when she turned and saw us, when we expected a glare, instead came a sorry look. She couldn't say anything as I decided to try something. I ask her," You want to be the strongest trainer right"? As she nodded and Alternate me watched, I continued with," I do as well. But if there's one thing I learn, is that you need to be kind and caring, even to those who aren't your pokemon. It's the people and friends you have that will be by your side. If you just remain mean and overconfident, it won't let you be the strong person I know you are." I then sigh and say," If anything, I'm sorry too. I should not have been rude to you, even when you were with me and my double." My double apologized for going a little overboard when she stood up to her. Before Alternate Serena could say anything, Ash's Pikachu got captured as we turned to face the real Team Rocket.

After they say their boring motto, Ash and I were battle ready as we explained them to the group. Alternate Ash says that the Team Rocket of their world were good guys who protected others. Alternate Ash noticed the cages and saw the two Pikachus struggling. Ash and Alternate Ash prepared to battle as they both released their Hawluchas. While Ash's Hawlucha was brave and confident, Alternate Ash's was scared and worried. Meanwhile, Alternate me and I released our Braixens. Mine was calm and focused. My double's on the other hand, was scared and cowardly. It automatically hid behind my double. My double knew what to do as she turned to her partner and said," It's ok. We'llbe battling together and it doesn't matter if we win or lose. What matters is that we give it our all. So let's be confident and do our very best." Her partner seemed to get the message as although it was still a bit shaky, it seemed to be braver.

Both Ashes had their Hawluchas use karate chop. Ash's Hawlucha hit Inkay spot on, but with Alternate Ash's Hawlucha, it didn't even form the attack as it just ran to Pumpkaboo, as Pumpkaboo dodged with a simple side float. It then hit it to the side as it fell and looked weakened. I then had my Braixen use flamethrower as it hit Pumpkaboo. When my double commanded her Braixen to ise ot, alrhough it wasn't as powerful, it still knocked Pumpkaboo back pretty hard. Inkay used psybeam as Ash's Hawlucha protected the other one, but got confused as a side effect. Inkay used it again on my Braixen who also became confused. Ash and I both had to return our pokemon since they were at the risk of hurting others or themselves. Pumpkaboo then launched two shadow balls that hit our doubles' pokemon. Alternate Ash retirned his and almost started to cry if not for Ash motivating him to not give up. Mine petted her pokemon and praising it for a valiant effort before returning it as I helped my double up from the ground.

Meanwhile, Alternate Clemont snuck behind them and grabbed the captured the Pikachus. He would have snuck out unnoticed if not for Meowth. Luckily, he got out pretty fast as he threw the cages up in the air. Alternate Serena released her Fennekin as it fired off hidden power which broke the cages and freed the Pikachus. As they ran back to their respective trainers, my double and I released our Lucarios. Of course the double one was a bit scared and nervous, but with a quick pep talk, was good and ready. The Pikachus fired their thunderbolts as our Lucarios used aura sphere. It hit Team Rocket, blasting them off again. We all cheered as Ash and I high fived each other, with out doubles doing the same thing. I then say, as a mini joke," Next flight to the dump where trash like Team Rocket belongs"! My double laughed at the joke as she soon stopped and covered her mouth. I then smiled, knowing that my double felt confident enough to laugh. As Alternate Serena walked up to the borh of us, she gave, for the first time I've seen, a genuine smile as she says," You both were pretty good. I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards the both of you. I'll do my best and be kinder from now on." We smiled as we both gave a firm handshake to her. My double smiled bright as she and Alternate Serena high fived each other, which surprised them both.

Clemont then asks Alternate Ash if he would consider continuing on with them. He nodded as he thanked Ash and me for helping them. As Ash said that we were welcome, I said," We're just happy that everything is good around here again." As we saw the sunset, Alternate Clemont then remembered what he forgot about the Reflection Cave earlier. He said that those visiting from another world can't go back once the sun sets. Ash and I were worried as I say," What are we waiting around for?! Let's make like Pikachu using quick attack and run"!! As fast as we could, we started running back to the cave, hoping to return back to our world in time. When we made ot to the cave and the mirror that we entered, Clemont says that the mirror's instability acts like a gate blocking the two worlds. Ash then realized when he wished for Pikachu, that was when the mirror wavered. I was hoping the wishing worked because I wanted to keep traveling along with the others. Ash had the same idea too, telling it to Alternate Ash.

We both faced the mirror and wished really hard about returning home, to our real Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Soon, our wishes seemed to work as the mirror opened, revealing our world on the other side with our friends waiting right on the other side. Our worlds began to move apart as we knew that we were going to have to jump for it. Once we were close enough, we took the chance and made the leap of faith. We both made it, but Ash slipped and almost fell, if not for me catching him and the others holding on as we pull him up. We thanked the others as I was just relived that we were borh back, safe and sound. As our two worlds seperated, we said goodbye to our doubles. My double and Ash's double had their goodbyes extra loud as ours were too. Soon, the wavering stopped and the mirror closed as the sun setted. It was amazing as Ash and I told them how they would continue their journey as friends. I pipe in with," We will too. Off to the next gym battle." While the sky became as colorful as a rainbow, Serena asked if we would stay as a team. Of course Ash answered with a definite yes and I agree too. I say," With good friends, you're always on the team. Once we caught up, we continued on our way to Shalour City. With Team Rocket, who was still in the alternate world, they end up meeting their doubles, who were good guys. What happened after that, no one knows.

Following a strange experience in Reflection Cave, it's off to the pokemon center as the journey continues. 


	18. Rival Rescue Roundup Part 1

We are busy doing some training in the woods by a waterfall. Froakie used pound on the waterfall as Ash praises them for the good effort they've been doing. Serena remarked on how pumped Ash was for his battle against Korrina. As his pokemon cheered on, a log suddenly falls from the waterfall. It was aiming for Pikachu, but luckily, Froakie used cut which sliced it in half. Clemont remarks on how Froakie learned cut as Pikachu thanked Froakie for saving it. I was surprised as it being an interesting way to learn a new move. Clemont then says that wanting to help Pikachu uncovered more of Froakie's hidden talent. I chime in with," Between the faster speed and that cut move, Froakie is more than ready to face Korrina." Ash then tells us how the first time he met Froakie, it saved Pikachu. Clemont then says that he should do a double battle to help train Froakie more. When Ash asked what he meant, I said," Since Froakie learned a new move protecting Pikachu, a double battle might provide the same results." Ash was game as he asked Clemont who gracefully accepted. I felt disappointed because I've been wanting to battle Ash since I joined up. Serena could tell how I felt 'cause all it took was a smile from her and I cheered up instantly. We stood on the side as we watched them prepare to battle.

As Clemont was about to release a pokemon, one of his pokeballs opened up, revealing Chespin, who wanted to battle. Clemont allowed it as he released Bunnelby to battle alongside the spiny nut pokemon. Ash had Froakie ready as he released Hawlucha to battle with it. As Ash explained the situation to the pair of them, Hawlucha had a fistbump ready as Froakie received it back with its own. I found that this would be an interesting matchup. So far being with them, I could tell that both pokemon had very unique yet totally different ways to battle. Hawlucha was the kind to take on attacks and use the damage as fuel for its own attacks. Froakie, on the other hand, was more of the timing and precision type while dodging and using its smarts. Between those two along with Clemont's pokemon, this was sure to be something.

Clemont had Chespin use tackle while Bunnelby used double slap. Ash told Froakie and Hawlucha to dodge. While Froakie simply leaped to avoid the tackle, Hawlucha was sizing up with Bunnelby, testing its strength. Froakie saw this occur as it felt a bit uncomfortable with how it battled. Ash then had Froakie use bubble while Hawlucha battled back with karate chop. Clemont told Chespin to use vine whip which deflected the bubble. Meanwhile, Bunnelby kept up the double slap before being hit by karate chop. As Serena remarks on how this was the kind of battling Hawlucha liked, I could tell by the expression on Froakie that he wasn't so much of a fan of the way Hawlucha acts in a battle. I remark on how usually in a nattle you try to avoid damage. So the way Hawlucha does things is kind of different.

Bunnelby then lands his double slap extra hard, which knocks down Hawlucha. As Bunnelby goes in with mud shot, Froakie uses water pulse which hits Bunnelby before mud shot could hit Hawlucha. When it saw what happened, Hawlucha got mad as it thought that Froakie got on its way. When Ash asked that it was how it felt, Hawlucha nodded while Froakie sweatdropped. Chespin then used pin missile as Froakie dodged it and made it hit Bunnelby, knocking it out. As Ash praises Froakie, Hawlucha gets mad again, blaming Froakie again for being in its way. Froakie didn't agree to it though and in the frustration, Hawlucha ends up using high jump kick on Froakie. Angered by the sudden attack, Froakie retaliated with pound as Hawlucha was surprised at its power. As we all try to tell them to calm down, Hawlucha goes to use flying press, but Froakie used double team as Hawlucha missed. Before they could attack again, Ash stands in front of them, causing them to move to the side and land on the ground hard.

Ash remarks to the two pokemon on how they were supposed to help each other out since they were on the same team. In the madness of it all, Hawlucha punched Froakie as it got agitated. Hawlucha basically just tried to blame Froakie for messing ot up for the both of them. That was it as the two of them squabbled and glared at each other. I shouted for them to break it up and make up like teammates. They didn't listen as Ash had to step in again. This time, once he got them to break it up, he said that it was time for special training as he would plan something special for the two of them. Of course the two pokemon didn't want to do it, but by the way things looked, it was going to happen.

To avoid the madness, I decided to do some training with two pokemon who I thought got along pretty well. I went to the forest as I released my Greninja and Luchador, my shiny Hawlucha. I told them how I wanted to try something with them. In it all, Serena watched me as I spoke with the two of them. I didn't even know she was there until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Serena, who wanted to watch. I showed her a boulder that made a great bench as she sat down. I then tell the two of them how we would try something I called the super press slash. It was basically how Luchador would glide with Greninja on top as Greninja used night slash, followed up with flying press. To them, it sounded like a lot of fun as we were ready to work. Little did we know was that Ash had the same idea, but a little different.

In a seperate area of the forest, Ash told Froakie and Hawlucha how they would watch each other's weak points and strength each other's strong points. As they were ready, Hawlucha wanted to see if Froakie was willing to work with it again. As it tried to make up with Froakie, Froakie just swatted its hand away, making Hawlucha upset. Ash tried ti have them settle down before something else started. No matter what though, Froakie wasn't going to make up with Hawlucha. Ash then explained his idea of a new two pokemon combo move. It had the same idea as mine, the only difference was that cut would take place instead of night slash. Plus, his move was called super flying cut. It seemed like a good idea as they were ready to try.

Back with me, super press slash was going perfectly as planned. Luchador and Greninja were in perfect sync. We kept it up a little longer till Clemont called up for lunch. Serena revealed a basket that was supposed to have pokepuffs in it. Chespin acted a bit weird which caught Luchador's eye who it took in thought as the basket was opened. When it was revealed to be empty, Serena asked if anyone ate them, but everyone said no. Luchador had to walk over to Chespin and look it in the eye to see if it was lying. Of course Chespin denied, but Luchador still thought the spiny nut pokemon was lying. As I told them that someone was lying and shpuld tell the truth, Serena said that even if no one spoke up, she'd know if someone ate them. She mentions how she put extra spicy ones that Fennekin liked in the batch and around now, there would be a big reaction. Seeing how Chespin turned red, fire soon came out of its mouth as I had Greninja use water shurigen at its mouth fast. It put out the flame, though we all ended up glaring at Chespin for what happened. Greninja soon sensed something that seemed to be happening in the forest. I look too and although we saw nothing, Greninja and I still would remain alert in case something did happen.

So, will Froakie and Hawlucha make up? How will super flying cut work out? What is it that Greninja is sensing? We will see soon.


	19. Rival Rescue Roundup Part 2

Ash had Froakie and Hawlucha practice super flying cut once more. However, Froakie ended up covered Hawlucha's eyes as they collided to the ground again. Hawlucha then starts blaming Froakie as it blamed Hawlucha right back. When Ash asks them to be friendlier, they both responded with a grumbling no. Soon enough, their stomachs ruble as Ash gives them each an oran berry to eat. When Ash says that good food nade them felt good, they both responded happily. Soon, they were ready to try again when I appeared to see how it was going. Soon, Greninja sensed something again as I asked it what was wrong. Soon after, there was a rustle in the bushes as Greninja looked as I watched Ash and his pokemon practice. Then out of nowhere, some vines wrap around Ash as they seemed to drag him into the forest. The pokemon and I tried to stop the vines, but it was no use as Ash disappeared. Then, dome weird roots popped out as more vines came and grabbed Pikachu as Froakie and Hawlucha escaped.

When the others arrived, Chespin used pin missile to stop one pair of vines. I had Greninja use water shurigen at another pair that came towards it. Fennekin used scratch as it was able to free Pikachu from the vines it was already caught in. Once it was down, we tried to figure out what the heck happened in the first place. As that happened, the roots somehow moved, circling and enclosing us in a mini root like cage.

With Ash, the dragging soon stopped as he shouted out who did this. Suddenly, out of the shadows, a tree like pokemon appeared as it used confuse ray. It hit Ash making him fall asleep when the glowing orbs around him disappeared. Froakie and Hawlucha soon found the pokemon who took Ash and as they tried to chase after it, vines caught at their feet, dangling them in the air.

Soon, the noises stopped as we tried to think of the cause of this shenanigan. Clemont then says that this could've been the work of a pokemon. I then told them an old rumor I heard about a pokemon thst could control trees and catches people who hurts the forest and eats them up. Yeah, the last bit I shouldn't have said because the minute I finished, the minute I turn to see Serena as scared as a Charmander is around water. I mentally facepalm myself for saying that bit in the first place as we try to figure out our next step. Meanwhile, Pikachu climbs to the top of the rootlike hill, sniffing the air. It gave me an idea as I released another pokemon I had in my party, Lycanroc. When Bonnie asked what pokemon it was, I said that it was Lycanroc. I told it about what was happening and Lycanroc took a whiff of Pikachu before following the scent trail. We all climbed and followed my trusty wolf pokemon, hoping we find him before something bad happens.

Back with Hawlucha and Froakie, they were still dangling in the air. When they saw each other, they glared, for already obvious reasons. They tried to swing off, but they could only hit each other hard on the head. Of course they start fighting once again, bringing up their previous argument. In the arguing, the vines snapped as they fell and were on the ground again. They start up arguing again before Hawlucha pointed to Ash's hat on the ground. While looking at the hat, they remembered what Ash told them. As Hawlucha put the hat on for safe keeping, they continued to search into the forest for Ash.

Meanwhile, Ash was still asleep as the weird tree pokemon carried him somewhere. Soon, he woke up and realized the situation he was in. While being carried, he looked in his pokedex and saw that it was Trevenant, the elder tree pokemon. As Ash explained that he wasn't doing anything to hurt the forest, Trevenant kept carrying him somewhere. Hawlucha and Froakie soon heard Ash as they followed the sound of his shouting and soon arriving, jumping in front of Trevenant. As Ash warns them about confuse ray, Froakie used it frubbles and blinded the elder tree pokemon. When Hawlucha used high jump kick, however, it only went through Trevenant. Before Trevenant could use shafow claw on the wrestling pokemon, Froakie stopped it with bubble as the attack also helped free Ash. When Ash got up, Hawlucha gave him the hat as they were ready in case of a fight. When they tried super flying cut, this time, Froakie couldn't get on Hawlucha properly as the combo failed again. As Trevenant fired will o wisp, it hit them hard, terribly weakening them. When another one was fired, Ash this time stood in front as it hit. Tge two pokemon were surprised that Ash would risk himself to save them.

Ash then remarked that if it wanted to battle, then it would battle him since Ash would protect his friends. The motivational words surprised Froakie and Hawlucha a lot. Trevenant seemed to get the message too as it didn't move a muscle as it wanted them to follow it. On top of a tree was a Bonsly and a Sudowoodo trapped in an electric net. Ash then realizedthat Trevenant was bringing Ash so he could help get them down. Ash climbed the tree and tried to grab the net, but it was electrified. Soon, Lycanroc and Pikachu were able to find them as we were relived that Ash, Froakie and Hawlucha were alright. As Pikachu used iron tail, it broke the net and freed the rock types, but Pikachu was zapped bad by the electricty. Soon, another net flies in and captures Pikachu.

As we grimaced on Team Rocket appearing again, it all made sense now. They were the ones who set the trap so Ash could rescue them with Pikachu. With Pikachu in tthe net, it tried using thunderbolt, but it didn't do a thing to the net. Froakie and Hawlucha were ready to work together. They both dodge Pumpkaboo's shadow ball and Froakie blinds it with its frubbles again. As Hawlucha purposely uses flying press to miss, Froakie uses water pulse which hits Pumpkaboo. They were praised for good partnership, though a mini squabble soon arose between them. They both then dodge Inkay's tackle as Froakie rides on Hawlucha. Inkay uses psybeam to hit Froakie when it actually only hit a decoy Froakie made of frubbles. Froakie then used cut as Hawlucha dove in with flying press. Ash cheers on the pair of them for super flying cut to finally work like it should.

When Meowth remarks on them probably making a hasty retreat, Trevenant uses it vines to catch Meowth by the paw as the remote was tossed away. It then used wood hammer and destroyed the remote, freeing Pikachu. I then ask Ash if I could take over as I had something special planned. As I stood upfront, I revealed on my wrist a bracelet with a crystal with a rock on it. I shout out," Lycanroc, it's time to rock and roll"! As I do certain moves and poses, Lycanroc does as well as the other watch in amazement and Team Rocket does in fear. As I end with a lunge pose, a glow surrounds me as thelight moves to Lycanroc, who howls a battle cry. I then shout," As the Earth meets the sky, use Continental Crush"!! Lycanroc then formed what looked like the biggest rock in the world and aimed it at Team Rocket who was blown up. As I tell Ash to hurry with thunderbolt, Ash tells Pikachu to use thunderbolt as it gave an extra blast off boost to Team Rocket.

As the others cheered for perfect execution of our moves, Froakie and Hawlucha fistbumped as they were now happy and great partners. When Serena asked me what move I used, I explained to her and the others that it was a z move and that the item was a z crystal and how I earned it while traveling in the Alola region. Trevenant and the other two thanked us for saving them as we responded with you're welcome. Soon, we headed off to our next location as we said goodbyeto the forest pokemon.

After a rough start in a double battle, Froakie and Hawlucha are now able to work together. And so, it's almost time for the Shalour City gym battle as the journey continues.


	20. Intro to Summer Camp Fun Part 1

A video featuring Professor Sycamore is playing. He invites anyone who's watching the video to his annual summer camp. As for us, we've seen the video and are already on our way to the camp. The camp is huge with a lot of buildings and probably so much fun stuff to do. Ash looks up and sees Professor Sycamore, who's waving a flag for some reason. We all say hello as we head towards him. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, who are disguised as cooks notice us as they are wheeling some food to a kitchen. Soon, their chef boss interrupts and reminds them of no skimping abd that if they did good, there might be a raise in store. That got them busy as they kept wheeling the food away.

Meanwhile, we were busy telling the proprofessor on how we got to see Mega Lucario. Ash explained a bit on what happened based with power and the strength of the moves. Of course it's obvious that Ash would be battling Korrina soon as I mention that I've helped him prepare with assistance from my Mega Lucario. Pretty soon, we all get settled into our cabin under the name of Team Froakie. It was comfortable and the view outside was amazing. Clemont then asks Ash and Serena that being here brought back memories when they first met. That alerted me since so far, Serena hasn't told me that stiry yet. As Ash tells her that they will make it the best experience like when they were little, I asked about how they met. Before Serena could answer, some kid shouted for a battle to begin as we ran out to watch.

As we arrived at the battle, we could see it was a Conkeldurr going up against a Squirtle. As Bonnie asked about it, I decided to reveal another surprise. I open my bag and out pops my Rotom Dex, who said hello. After introducing it to the others, I tell it that Bonnie wants to know about Squirtle. It said," Leave the pokemon info to me. Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon. A water type. During battles, Squirtle hides on its shell, then sprays water at its opponent whenever it can." After thanking Rotom Dex for the info, I noticed how Squirtle was moving. In a way, it looked like it was dancing.

The Conkeldurr's trainer has Conkeldurr use superpower as it charges in. The Squirtle's trainer tells Squirtle to dodge by getting close. When it looked like superpower would hit, Squirtle jumped high and dodged again and again. As Conkeldurr's trainer tells the Squirtle's trainer to quit moving, he just happily respondsthat he can't since it's what they do. Squirtle kept dancing and dodging as I coukd tell that it was having a blast. Ash pointed out the big smile on its face that it had, showing its enjoyment. Then, Squirtle used skull bash which hit and knocks out Conkeldurr. Once Squirtle was announced the winner, they both posed as we go over to say hi.

He introduces himself as Tierno from Santalune City with Squirtle as his go to partner. Ash introduced himself with Pikachu as I follow up after him. Ash explained how he was from Kanto and how he was challenging the Kalos league. Of course it amazed Tierno and when he saw me, he instantly knew who I was, shouting," You're the mystery trainer I've heard about." When I asked what he meant by that, he said," Word around a lot of the regions is about a super strong trainer that originated from Kalos. Her partner is a different colored Braixen and went by the name of Liz." As I said that all the things in the rumor is true, he says in an amazed voice," They've said that you've never lost a battle and that in a battle, you've never lost a pokemon." I start blushing a bit as I said that those things were true too as I thanked him for the compliment. As he looked at Serena, for some reason I didn't know at first, he recognized her. He then went to a group of people and grabbed one of the girls and brought her over to us, saying that she was a match. The girl I recognized instantly was Shauna, an old friend of mine. She soon recognizes Serena and mentions that she saw her on pokevision. It made a little more sense to everything now.

Shauna then looks up, recognizes me and instantly pulls me into a hug. I attempted a hug back, but it's kaind of hard when you're struggling to breathe. I literally was gasping out in the hug," Nice to see you again, Shauna. Can't...breathe! Can't breathe"!! Shauna let go instantly as I was gasping for air, with Rotom Dex saying," Your oxygen levels seem to be returning to normal, but your heart rate is faster than normal." I did a mini glare at Rotom Dex before giving a smile to Shauna. When Serena asked if I knew her, I say," Shauna and I met in Santalune City. We had a mini battle before I challenged Viola. She has a Bulbasaur that's so cute, your eyes would melt off." We went inside the center as Squirtle was finished getting healed. We look at the pokevision video that Serena made as it had a lot of views. I thought it was adorable the way they both looked alike. Shauna then asks if she could meet Fennekin as it was released from its pokeball. Shauna then remarks on how cute it was in person and how its tail looked magnificent. When Serena asked if she made videos too, she mentions a whole bunch.

Shauna then showed us her video collection as there was a lot. She said that she made one whenever she caught a new pokemon or got a brand new ribbon. She then played one that had Bulbasaur featured. Once the video ended, she released Bulbasaur as it said hello. Rotom Dex then does his entry of Bulbasaur, saying," Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon. A grass and poison type. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow." When Squirtle jumped down to say hi, it turned its head away. When Pikachu and Fennekin said hello, it did the same things, surprising them as Clemont remarks on it being a bit snooty. Chespin soon popped out, wanting to join the party along with Froakie, who was released by Ash.

On cue, one of my pokeballs opened and Lycanroc appeared to say hello, surprising the Kanto starters. Shauna kneeled down and petted Lycanroc, who smiled and barked a hello. When Ash asked if it knew my pokemon, she says," Whenever Liz called me, her Lycanroc would always be there too. Plus, when I first met her, Lycanroc was with her." I smiled and say," He's been with me through thick and thin when it came with traveling. Whether we were lost or seperated, you can count on him to help me out." Lycanroc nuzzles against me as I smiled at him back.

Serena soon reveals a basket that had pokepuffs in them as she gave one to each pokemon. She gave one to me so I could give it to Lycanroc. It sniffed before gobbling the whole thing, smiling bright, showing that it loved it. Squirtle did the same thing when a pokepuff was given to him. One by one, the pokemon enjoyed the little treat. When Serena tried to give one to Bulbasaur, it turned away. Shauna apologizes and says that it wouldn't eat anything unless she fed it. Shauna gave Bulbasaur the pokepuff as it gulped it down and showed what looked like a smile, though it was hard. Shauna says that Bulbasaur liked it, but it was the most emotion we'd ever see. As Serena smiled about it liking the treat, the group was soon interrupted by a Charmander. As it chirped a hi, I thought to myself _guess things are getting livelier already. I wonder what else this summer camp will show to us._

So what else will happen at the summer camp? What new adventures will be brought? We'll find out soon.


	21. Intro to Summer Camp Fun Part 2

The Charmander that appeared started doing mini punches in the air. I could tell it was an energetic pokemon by the way it moved. Rotom Dex then does his entry on Charmander, saying," Charmander, the lizard pokemon. A fire type. When the flame burns brightly on the tip of its tail, that indicates it's in good health." Clemont mentions rhat Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander were the three starters that new trainers could get in Kanto. When Ash asked where Charmander's trainer is, Shauna pointed to a boy who was catching his breath after climbing the flight of stairs. He then apologizes for being late, saying that Charmander was at it again. When Bonnie asked what he meant, before Shauna could say anything, Charmander almost bit Pikachu and Fennekin as flames came out. Some of the sparks went onto Chespin and caught fire as Squirtle used water gun to put the flames out, leaving Chespin relieved. Charmander did its mini punches again as Shauna explained that it always ready to battle. As the boy apologizes for Charmander's actions towards the others, Shauna remarks on how no matter where it went, it was full of energy. Of course Charmander wondered around happily with Chespin angrily chasing it.

Shauna then introduces the boy, goes by the name of Trevor, to all of us. He recognized Serena pretty fast as he said that Shauna told him about a pretty girl in a pokevision. Stating that she showed the video to him about a million times. Hearing the compliment, Serena tried to hide her blush as I could only stifle my laughter. He then turned over to me, starry eyed, shouting," It's you! The legendary mystery trainer from Kalos"! He then went on, stating how he heard the same story that Tierno heard and how I showed up in the paper a bunch of times. Now it was turn to hide the red blush on my face as I felt a little embarrassed. Tierno remarked on how we were cute as Shauna told us to not mind him as in her words, he was a goofball. He then turns and sees Pikachu, which with his camera, he took a picture of. When Ash saw this, Trevor stated that he takes pictures of all the pokemon he's met. I then show off Lycanroc, who gets his picture taken too. He then shows off other photos in his collection, saying that one day, he wants to meet every pokemon in the pokedex and meet a new one that's not discovered yet.

Once we get introduced to him, Shauna asks if we were staying for camp. I say that we are, mentioning that we all travel together. When I asked Tierno if they did as well, they said no. When we asked why, Tierno explains how they got their pokemon on the same day, but went their seperate ways to pursue their dreams. Shauna adds that they do get together every now and then to catch up on things. When Trevor asks Ash about his dream, he says to become a pokemon master. As he mention its his dream, Serena looks on, wondering about her dream. Nurse Joy soon calls everyone out to the beach for introductions. Before I could walk out, Shauna grabbed me, saying I looked different. I knew what she was going to say, but I played along with the guessing game. It took about two minutes for her to see the change. Coming in with compliments, she then mentions," To think I'd never see the day you'd actually do it. You've always told me that you wouldn't cut it even if it meant your life." I could only smile and say," Well sometimes opinions change and I decided it was time. Besides, it's much easier to deal with nowadays." We soon walked out and caught up with the others.

Professor Sycamore does a speech, talking about how bonds will grow deeper throughout the time at the camp. He then introduces Nurse Joy, who opened a pokemon center at the camp. He then introduces Catherine, who was the food manager of the camp. She introduces the chefs, Team Rocket in disguise, who would be helping her. Sycamore then talks about how at the camp, they have a point system based on how teams do in the activities. First place gets 10, second gets 7 and third gets 3. He explained how helping each other is the goal and that the winning team gets their name in the hall of fame. Catherine remarks on how Diantha was inducted when she was our age. We were all excited as we were ready to aim for victory. Sycamore says that on day one, everyone gets acquainted with a pokemon battle. No points rewarded but a lot of fun none the less. Ash challenges Tierno as Shauna challenges Serena and Clemont challenges Trevor. I got challenged by a boy, I think he was named Rick. Soon, it was time for the battles to start.

With Ash and Tierno, it was going to be Froakie vs Squirtle. Shauna and Bulbasaur were ready while Serena was a little shaky since it was her official pokemon battle debut. She and Fennekin were ready to give it their all. With Trevor and Clemont, Chespin was ready to battle Charmander and give it its all. Meanwhile, Team Rocket was watching over us, but it didn't last long when Catherine arrived. Back with Fennekin vs Bulbasaur, flamethrower and energy ball collided, but energy was able to withstand and hit Fennekin. When Shauna mentions wanting to be a performer, it got Serena wondering along with Fennekin. Back with Clemont's battle, Charmander used flame charge and Chespin dodged, but its tail got caught on fire. Luckily, it got put out quick as Chespin was still battle worthy. With Ash's battle, Froakie launched a water pulse which Squirtle dodged easily.

When Ash asked how it could move like that, Tierno mentions it being the rhythm. He says that his dream is to create a rad dance team, so he incorporates dancing and rhythm into battles. He then tells Squirtle to use rapid spin as Froakie forms a water pulse. But before it can launch, Squirtle taps Froakie as the pulse disappears. The referee ends the battle as Ash was left amazed at the awesome battling style. Ash then heard noises as they found a group of people who seemed to be watching something. Everyone else saw too as they went to look. It was me and Rick in a heated battle with a Manectric vs Krookodile. I just told Krookodile to use dig as it did just that, easily dodging fire fang. I then shouted for Krookodile to use power up punch when it came out. Just like that, the attack landed the knockout blow as Manectric was unable to battle. I high fived Krookodile before returning it and meeting up with the others. Everyone seemed impressed as Ash says," That was some power." I smiled before we all headed back inside the main building.

At dinner, Clemont was talking about how Ash was always coming up with unique ideas in battles. Ash responds by saying how amazing Clemont's inventions are, telling the others how they've helped us out. Clemont shows off his Aipom Arm, which surprised me a bit. I then show off a backpack invention similar. An umbrella came, covering me and Serena. When Shauna asked, I said it was Umbrella Pack, perfect way to stay dry in the rain, without the hassle. When Bonnie asked Serena about how her battle went, she simply replied by telling her that it went great and how with the battle and Shauna, she learned a lot. Meanwhile, the disguised Team Rocket was watching, seeing how everyone was enjoying their cooking. When Catherine arrived, she praises them for the outstanding work as she mentions the raise, making them happy.

That night, I was outside stargazing with Lycanroc and Weavile. I soon sat up, wanting to head back until I saw the dock. Sitting on the edge, I made out it was Serena and Fennekin. I walked over, after returning my pokemon respectively. I saw she was busy brushing Fennekin. I sat down next to her as she mentions about having a dream. When I asked what she meant, she says that everyone has a dream to pursue. However, she formed a small frown as she said that she still needed a dream. I smile and say," You'll find the dream you want. It just takes time. I know that soon, you'll find something awesome to do." It seemed to work as Serena smiled again as I couldn't help but form a little blush around my cheeks. We soon got up and started to head back to our cabin as I couldn't help but think _Guess this is only the beginning._

After arriving to the camp and making new friends, our heroes are ready for excitement as the journey continues.


	22. Day 3: Videos of Friendship

_After receiving an invite from Professor Sycamore, our heroes are now attending the summer camp. There, they find new friends and dreams to accomplish._

I was asleep, having a marvelous dream until I, along with the others except Serena, were woken up by an air horn. I looked and saw Sparky, my Jolteon, snickering in the corner with it below its paw. I groaned and returned it to its pokeball, muttering, "Not how I intended to wake up." Soon we were all outside running on the beach, being led by Serena who was blowing whistle as we ran. The pokemon kept a steady pace as Lycanroc and I were tied up with Ash for being the fastest. Braviary was flying us from above as Bonnie shouts on how excited she was for today's activity. Serena was also excited, saying today was the day we earn the 10 points. As we kept running, Clemont was far behind as Braviary had to peck him to keep him up and running, which was pretty funny to see. Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore was talking to the Nurse Joy about the fishing contest the other day, which was won by Team Squirtle in the most impressive way. It still surprises me how Trevor caught a Wailord, a Wailord!! I thought that the Gorebyss I caught was one to beat. Guess I was wrong, though it was still pretty cool.

Back in the main building, we are busy eating breakfast, which was really fascinating. I've tasted a lot of stuff over the time traveling, but never something like this in a million years. Everyone else enjoyed it too as the disguised Team Rocket watches over us. Amazed of our liking to the food, it also attracts Madam Catherine, who praises them for a good job. Then, Sycamore tells us about today's activity, which is making Pokevision videos. Everyone was excited as I was...well...confused. To be honest I've never made or even heard of one before. While he explained the details and showed a video as an example, I asked Serena what he meant by a Pokevision video. Once she explained it to me, it made a lot more sense and it sounded like fun.

While we were walking and talking outside, us, Team Froakie, were up with Shauna, Trevor and Tierno, Team Squirtle. We all kept saying how we would win as we ran and started to think of what to do and where. Back in the cabin, we started to figure out a location. I mention,"If we're doing a video shoot, we need an area that's safe for us, our pokemon, and for the wild ones in the vacinity." Then, Serena shares the idea for the video, calling it "Friends." It sounded a bit confusing, but fun once everything was explained. We would be using our main partners for the video, which sounded pretty cool. Then, Clemont shows off an invention that was fixed from mistakes, saying that it was the Pokestar Shooter Mark 2. I was amazed, seeing how it looked and would function. I still felt a bit antsy, wondering if it was from my nervousness for Lycanroc or my first time making a video.

When we were at the main building, Bonnie, Serena and I began baking. Once the main pastery was done, we decorated them. Bonnie had a harder time doing it, but a cherry made it look awesome. Mine's looked good too, perfectly resembling a Dedenne. Serena was amazed at my handiwork as I could only smile and blush. Lycanroc tried to grab it, but I stopped him, telling it how it was for the video and that it had to wait. Shauna soon dropped by us, telling us how someone named Aria had a new pokevision video out, showing that her Fennekin evolved into Braixen. As Serena and I were both confused on who she was, she told us on how she was a performer. When Bonnie asked about what a performer was, she said how they were awesome trainers who perform and have their own festival, the pokemon showcase. That got all of us asking, making Shauna say that we didn't know anything. She then explained how it went, having 2 rounds, themed and freestyle. If you win a showcase, you earn a key. 3 keys qualifies you for something called the Master Class. The winner earns the title of Kalos Queen.

She then says how the current queen was none other than Aria herself. It amazed Serena and Bonnie as I say,"It sounds very similar to contests." Now it was Shauna's turn to ask as it was mine to explained. I say," A pokemon contest is very similar to a showcase. The first round is the appeal round, showing off your pokemon in the very best way. Your scored on how it goes and if you move on. The next few rounds are called the battle rounds, where you battle someone else while showing off your pokemon's best skills. In that round, you lose points if your opponent dodges a move, if it misses or if their move if better than yours. In the end, if you have the most points at the end if the final round, you earn a ribbon. 5 ribbons qualifiequalifies you for the grand festival, the biggest contest ever. The winner or tyat gets a special trophy called the ribbon cup as well as the title of top coordinator." As my friends were intrigued on wgat they've been hearing, I mention,"How do I know a lot about contests? I happen to be a very popular coordinator in Hoenn and Sinnoh. I've been in a lot of contests and grand festivals, dazzling the audience." Once I was finished, Serena and Shauna were both amazed as my face becomes hot pink in embarrassment.

Serena was astounded as she says how being a coordinator and a performer sounded so much fun. I mention,"Not only do you have fun, the pokemon have fun too. It's equal excitement for everyone to have." While we spoke, Serena was in thought about what her dream should be. She was so in thought, it took me snapping my fingers to get her attention. When I asked if she was ok, she just nodded and smiled before turning away, hiding the redness of my cheeks. Shauna caught notice of the coloring as she dragged me aside for a moment.

She when went serious for a minute, asking in a whisper," Do you have any feelings towards her"? I went from embarrased to down right flustered, almost shouting," It's not like that at all." I soon spoke, whispering," It's not like what you think. It's just that...I've been by myself during my travels, never having anyone to talk to. When I joined up with them, it's Serena who's helped me fit in. In a way, I look up to her like an idol. I like her as a friend, if being honest, a best friend. But there isn't any other mutual feelings around us. We're just good friends, who I happen to idolize upon." I soon was able to not be as flustered as I was earlier and Ash, along with Clemont soon arrive, thank goodness. Clemont asks if we were ready as Serena and I both say,"We'll be ready in a sec." I had so many things going through my brain, but the main thought was _It's time for lights, camera and tons of action_.

How will the video turn out? Will Team Froakie win? We'll find out...soon.


	23. Day 3: Videos of Friendship (2)

Once we were all ready to go, we began location hunting. We looked at the beach, but it wasn't bright enough. The forest, it felt too crowded with the trees and everything. On a plus note, finally, a walk where I don't have the ends of my hair stuck in a bush or something. Anyhow, we kept walking and looking as my Lucario helped too, but had little to no avail. Clement noticed that we were getting pretty far astray from the camp. Serena then says that if we went a little further, we might find the perfect spot. I felt uneasy being far away from the camp, but Lucario just looked up and gave a thoughtful smile which calmed my nerves fir a bit. Bonnie worried about us using up all our time searching. Serena soon spots a field full of flowers as she runs off with Ash and me following her. Just before we catch up, a rock breaks under her as Ash and I both get dragged with her as we fall off the cliff along with Pikachu and Lucario. Clemont and Bonnie saw as they rushed over to see if we were ok.

With us, Ash was able to sit up as he saw that Pikachu was ok. Serena saw me as I was attempting to sit upright. Lucario ran over to me, seeing if I was ok. I was fine until I saw and tried to move my left arm. It was bleeding, covered in scrapes and hurt real bad to move. Serena gasped as Ash and Pikachu saw as well. When things looked like it couldn't get any worse, when Ash tries to stand, he immediately sat again, groaning about his foot, saying he might have sprained it. Great, now two of us are injured, we are lost and are probably in no condition or vicinity to find any sources of help. When Clemont asked from above if we were ok, Serena told him about our injuries as he and Bonnie went to find some help. I was on the verge of tears as my arm was in excruciating pain. Ash felt pain too as he winced on the soreness from the sprain. While I first treated the scrapes, Serena used a cloth and soaked it in the stream before putting it on Ash's foot, saying it would help the swelling.

As Ash thanked her for helping, Lucario was able to find a big enough leaf for me. With it, along with the use of vines, I made a sturdy, protective sling for my bandaged arm. Meanwhile, I could tell that Serena felt bad about the state we were in. Luckily, Ash told her that we were ok. I say,"Besides, a twisted foot and a sprained, scraped up arm wouldn't slow us down." We both thanked our pokemon for worrying about us as Serena remarks on how Pikachu and Lucario were awesome. We both say, one at a time of course, on how we've been in tough spots with our pokemon before and how no matter what, we were a team. Serena then released her Fennekin, saying how they were a tram too as she gave it a twig. Back at camp, Clemont and Bonnie told Professor Sycamore about the situation. As he planned out a rescue team, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna hoped that we were ok.

Back with us, I was making sure the sling held my arm tight. It was painful and a bit uncomfortable, but it worked. Ash and Serena were talking on how we still needed to do the video. Ash then mentions how we've done a lot at camp and when he battles Korrina, he'll get to use it all. When Serena asked what he meant, he says," Nothing we do is ever a waste of time. Everything we do right now, helps us get to the Kalos league." I add in,"Plus, it's ok if we make a mistake. You use what happened as a learning experience, going off so you can improve from what happened." When Serena compliments us on how we alway do our best and how we've done so much, Ash mentions that he still needs to accomplish his dream. As Ash compliments Ash for being an amazing person, she soon automatically decided to soak the cloth again. Lucario and I both knew that from that small transaction, we were both thinking _Someone's got a crush on someone._ She then talks about wondering what her dream could be. Ash said that she still had time to figure out and when she picks up Fennekin, Ash mentions that she might find her dream with her pokemon. Soon, Sycamore finds us as the rescue team, aka the disguised Team Rocket, climbed down as we were soon rescued.

When Clemont and Sycamore asked about how my arm felt, I say,"It's sore, but the sling is helping. I'll have Nurse Joy look at it when we go back." We soon find the field that Serena saw earlier as it looked absolutely marvelous. Serena mentions that it was perfect as we could finally shoot the video. All the pokemon we released, including Lucario and Lycanroc, cheered as we cheered too. Later that night, after Ash and I got properly looked at, we all were watching the Pokevision videos. When the one we were seeing just finished, Tierno asked about the new sling I was wearing. I told him how Nurse Joy said that my arm was sprained, but should heal by the last day of camp. Then, Team Squirtle, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno, presented their video. Soon, we were called up as we presented our video, which I hoped everyone liked. It started with a little narration on how we were having a picnic with pokepuffs. When Serena tossed one to Fennekin, it missed as the pokemon chased it. Soon, Chespin picks it up and eats it. When Serena says that there was enough for everyone, revealing the basket, all the pokemon run to it. They end up colliding as the smaller pokemon were in the air and the bigger one were ducking or dodging on the ground. Once the video ended, we all bowed and thanked everyone as it was time for the judging and voting.

I was outside on the dock as Serena and Shauna joined in with me. When Serena asked how I was feeling, I just say that my arm has been feeling better. I then looked down at the water as a frown took place instead of a smile. When Serena asked if something was wrong, I sigh and say,"I'm just conflicted is all. With all that has been going on at camp and along with our journey, I don't know if I fit in is all." Serena soon placed a hand on my shoulder as she says,"I can understand since you've been by yourself a lot. It's alright because you fit in great with us. You're smart, helpful, strong, pretty and very caring. You're the definition of a fit in friend." I smiled as Shauna agreed as we changed the topic and started talking about pokemon showcases. Serena mentions about wanting to see a showcase sometimes. Shauna memtions that she would come too as I agree as well. Soon, Ash calls us inside as they were about to announce the winner.

As everyone was inside, Professor started announcing the top three videos. Third place went to Team Charmander as their video was on the beauty and power of water type pokemon. Then, second place was announced to Team Chikorita as their video was on the agility and awesomeness of flying types. Soon, it was time to see which video was the top video as we all waited patiently for the answer. Soon, Sycamore announced that Team Froakie, us, won first place as we all cheered. We mention that our way of bringing out the unique character of every pokemon was what put us over the top. We were all happy that we got the 10 points today. It was great and so worth it from everything that we went through today.

Thanks to unexpected events, our heroes have succeeded in making a first place Pokevision video. That means Teams Froakie and Squirtle are tied with the most points as the summer camp journey continues. 


	24. The Mist of the Camp Excitement Part 1

After going through. trial, error and adversity, our heroes were able to win the Pokevision video activity and earn the 10 points. Now, tied with team Squirtle for having the most points, who will enter the hall fame is still a mystery.

We were all refueling in the main lobby after another fun day of activities. We chatted along with the others while talking about what happened today. I was just about to tell them something when Professor Sycamore announces the next event for tomorrow. For it was going to be Pokemon Orienteering. What it was is that we all have to race around, getting our team card stamped at a checkpoint in different locations. Once they are stamped, they have to quickly race to the finish line. The top three gets different amount of points depending on their placings. It sounded like fun as we were all very excited. He mentions how us, Team Froakie, and Team Squirtle were tied with thirteen points, but other teams still have a chance to win. We were all saying how we would win as Serena asks Ash how his foot felt. He says that it was good as new as I said,"Wish I could say the same for my arm. I still have to wear it tomorrow before my arm is completely healed."

Ash then asks how I would do the race if my arm was disabled. I say,"I can't physically join you guys, but that doesn't mean that I won't be there in general. I thought something like this might happen, so I came up with something that would help." I then released Braviary, who was wearing something on its head. When Clemont asked what it was, I say," I call it the Eye in the Sky cam. With it, as Braviary flies with you guys, the camera records and projects images to this tablet here. So I can see what it and you guys see. But that's not all. When I hold this button on the corner of the tablet, it allows me to speak to you guys, which is where these things come in." I pull out mini Bluetooth headsets that Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont grab. I say," You put them on your ear and it lets you listen to what I say. All you need to do is press that red button while you speak so I can hear you as well. Try them out and we can test them." They all hooked on the Bluetooth headsets as Shauna, Trevor and Tierno watch in amazement. I hold down the button and say," Testing, testing, 1,2,3." One by one, they responded the way I showed them as they worked perfectly. I then say," You can also access to others too bu pressing the other little buttons that are there. Yellow's for Ash, Green for Clemont, Blue for Bonnie and Pink for Serena. Got it"? They nodded as we were ready for tommorrow.

That night, we were all asleep in our cabin, resting up for tommorrow. Well, almost all of us. I couldn't fall asleep and having to remain upright because of my arm isn't helping. I decide to get some fresh air as I sneak out quietly to the beach. I sit along the shoreline as I release Weavile. He's a good pokemon and a great friend to talk to when you're feeling down. I say," Tommorrow's going to be busy, but we're going to be stuck inside." Weavile could tell I felt disappointed about not being in the event as it gave me a smile which seemed to help. I then say," I have a question to ask. Can you try to be honest"? It nodded as I sigh and try to ask," You see, since joining up with Ash and the others, I've been having this weird feeling inside. It's not love, but more of fondness and kindness. They've helped me out as much as I've helped them. Especially Serena. She and I have gotten real close together. In a way, we're kind of like sisters. Do you think this is what it's like... to have a family? Weavile shrugged and gave a semi nod as I say," I'm just saying. Since the accident and funeral a bit after I won the Kalos league, I've felt so lonely, never really having anyone to talk to aside from you guys. So, could it be that I'm feeling this way because I found those that I could relate to"? Weavile did the same motions again before I got up, thanking it for the talk and returning it to its pokeball. I then headed back inside, looking up at the moon before sneaking inside.

That morning, everyone was ready as they started figuring out where to move to. Braviary had the camera on as I chatted with the others through the headsets back inside. As Sycamore waved the starting flag, all the teams ran, heading for the checkpoints. As Ash and the others ran to their first location, I gave them directions as Braviary flew with them so I could see the whole area. Soon, they made it to their first checkpoint up on a mountainside cliff. They look at notice the booth up their as I say on their headsets," Looks like one of you guys have to rock climb up the wall to receive the stamp." Tuerno and Squirtle were confident as they began to climb. Ash decided to do it along with Froakie as they start climbing too. Soon, Squirtle starts falling and as Tierno catches it, he slips too. Froakie quickly uses it frubbles to catch them as they land safely with no harm. Soon, Ash and Froakie climb up and make it to the top first, both doing the stamp together. As Ash and Froakie headed down, they headed to the next stop as Team Squirtle try to climb up again.

As both teams kept going head to head, they soon make it along a bridge. I update them that someone had to cross the bridge to get the stamp. As Shauna and Bulbasaur went easily, Serena was shaky more or less, getting the stamp after Shauna. That may or may not have resulted in me face palming myself back at the cabin. They kept a steady pace though, not willing to give in. They make it to the next checkpoint as Braviary lands on Ash as he remarks how cool Braviary was. I tell Ash via headset,"Focus Ash. It looks like a brigade of tunnels. One of them must lead to the booth, but which one"? Clemont and Bunnbelby went together this time, followed by Trevor and Charmander. It felt like hours since the tunnels looked like a gigantic maze, but soon, Clemont made it out and got the stamp.

Soon, both teams were back and forth with getting the checkpoint stamps needed. Soon, Team Froakie and Team Squirtle cleared all of them as they were racing to arrive back at camp first. Soon, a fog starts rolling in as everyone was unaware since victory was on the brain. Soon, among the fog, they realized that they were lost. As they tried to find a way out, Bonnie ends up getting sidetracked and lost along with Pikachu. She then notices a pokemon she's never seen before, which looked beautiful. Pikachu soon finds Bonnie as the pair of them notice the flowers blooming where the beautiful pokemon stood. As it left, Bonnie and Pikachu follow it, hoping to catch up. Back with Ash and Serena, they were struggling with seeing too. Braviary had a hard time too considering it couldn't fly up, not wanting to be lost. Clemont soon finds them, but Bonnie and Pikachu were nowhere in site. I ask them if anything was wrong as they alerted me about the disappearing situation. We all worried about where could Bonnie and Pikachu have gone.

Will they find Bonnie and Pikachu? Will they find Ash, Serena and Clemont? Hope things go alright. 


	25. The Mist of the Camp Excitement Part 2

Meanwhile, deep within the fog, Bonnie and Pikachu were busy trying to find the pokemon they spotted earlier. With Team Squirtle, including Shauna, Trevor and Tierno, they were having a hard time in the fog as well. When they saw Ash, Serena, Clemont and Braviary, they first thought that they were catching up. When Shauna heard Ash call for Pikachu, she alerted the group that something wasn't right. When they caught up with them, Ash tells them about the situation with Pikachu and Bonnie being missing. I updated on the group to see if things were ok. Clemont told me, via walkie talkie headset, on the problem. I told him on how I would try to find her by finding the signal for her walkie talkie. I get typing, trying to get a signal as the others pursued by foot as Braviary, with its camera, carefully looked in the air.

Trevor soon sees a patch of grass that appears to have small footprints. As on cue, I report back, saying that I found something. I told Ash, Serena and Clemont, as they told Shauna, Trevor and Tierno, that the path had the same signal wave of Bonnie's headset. Knowing what to do, they decide to follow it, hoping it lead them somewhere. Fletchinder, released by Ash, led the way along with Braviary. Back with me, I was concerned, but I had a bold choice to make. Grabbing my stuff, including the headset tablet and throwing off the sling that was on my arm, not minding that it was sore, I release my Salamence as I flew with it on an aerial search to find Bonnie and/or the others.

Back with Bonnie and Pikachu, they were still struggling on their little search. When Bonie moves a vine out of the way as they walk, it wakes up a sleeping Beedrill as it chases after them. Pikachu uses thunderbolt to scare it off as Pikachu runs and chases after Bonnie in an attempt to catch up. Back with the group, they still followed the prints as Charmander kept its tail bright to light the way. Soon, the footprint trail seemed to vanish as everyone tried to figure out what to do. Back with me, I just made it to the forest as Salamence and I tried to find any signs of anyone or Bonnie and Pikachu. With those two, they kept running until they climb over a log and seemed to land on something. It turned out to be an Amoonguss as it released a spore that made them cough before running off again. Before they got any farther, Bonnie and Pikachu grew very sleepy as an effect from the spore. Pikachu ends up falling asleep on the side as Bonnie walks off sleepily. It then looks like she walks right off a cliff, but she actually lands on a Drifblim as a whole lot of them float off.

Fletchinder and Braviary spot Bonnie as I saw what was happening through the tablet. Two Drifblims bump into each other as Bonnie ends up on the ground at the other side of the cliff. I instantly reported back to the others, saying how I found Bonnie, who appeared to be asleep, but hopefully ok. It surprises them as they rush and hope to make it in time. While doing so, Serena steps on the Amoonguss as it uses spore again. Luckily, Squirtle used water gun to clear it out fast before any damage was done. Then, Froakie and Chespin are released as they use water pulse and pin missile to clear out the remaining spore before continuing.

But they forgot one thing, I just happened to be over them when the spore was released. Salamence soon went fast asleep as we both end up falling in the sky. I scream loud as Serena notices that I was falling and so was Salamence. As the others tried to mske it to where I was, I felt like my arm wasn't going to be the only thing sore once I'm down. I instantly returned Salamence in midair as I braced for impact on the ground. What happened next was totally a major life saver. When I expected to be on the ground, I actually found myself caught in Serena's arms. As she was relived for making it in time, I was really relived that I was ok. Once I had two feet on the ground again, everyone asked if I was ok. I just say,"I'm just glad that I'm not dead." I then told them how I wanted to help search. When Tierno asked about my arm, I tell him,"It's only sore, but I can handle it." We all then continue to catch up to the flying types and see if they found anything.

The fog seemed to clear up a bit as we make it to the edge of a cliff. Ash soon sees Pikachu as it was still asleep from the spore. Fletchinder and Braviary pointed down as I saw Bonnie, who was asleep on the other side. We all kept thinking of a way to get over there. Salamence was still asleep, Clemont can't reach with the aipom arm, it seemed impossible. Then, I remembered something. I tell them,"Guys, I almost forgot. When I saw what happened on my tablet, it seemed as Bonnie floated over there by Drifblims." Trevor then used his camera and found the Drifblims at the near bottom. Trevor then came up with idea of scaring thethem so they'd float in the ravine as we hopped along. Clemont said that he wanted to do it, but Ash and I both say that we were better at this kind of thing. Serena worried about us for a minute before I reminded her how we could do it.

Soon, they all had their pokemon used their attacks as the Drifblims floated upwards. Ash and I carefully hopped along them as we reached the other side. When we found Bonnie, she was still asleep from the effects of spore. Ash decided to carry her as I made sure that she was secure and balanced on his back as we were ready to hop back. I lead this time, making it across safely. Ash was almost perfect, till the end where he almost slipped up after getting Bonnie to the other side. Pikachu seemed to finally wake up as it grabbed onto Ash with assistance from the aipom arm and everyone helping.

It took a few minutes, but Bonnie soon finally woke up as she told us why they wondered off. When she explained about the pokemon she saw, I grabbed a book from my bag and flipped through it before finding the page I was looking for. I say,"From what you've said, it spunds like you saw Xerneas, the life pokemon. That's amazing! Even I've never seen one and I've traveled almost everywhere when I first traveled in Kalos." Before Bonnie could continue the story, she sees the pokemon from before as we all see it. I instantly make a quick sketch of it, wanting to color it later when we got back.

Soon, we did make it back to camp as we found that a different team won the orienteering race. I knew that we still wanted to win, but there was still more to come at camp and I couldn't wait to experience it. As the sun setted over us, I was amazed at all that's happened. Seeing old friends, making new ones, doing a great Pokevision video, helping my friends, doing crazy challenges. I then couldn't help but have a blush for Serena, she's helped me in so many ways, with the rescue being one of them. Guess this is the feeling of being the little sister. I had but only one thought in my mind _What else will this journey bring_?

Although unable to earn any points, our heroes were able to witness things that very few could. Now, with the end almost near, the competition still arises as the journey continues.


	26. Picturing a Long Awaited Dream

_The summer camp has been turned up to a full boil. After the drama and_ _excitement of the orienteering race,_ _it's too close to tell who's_ _making it into the_ _hall of fame._

Now, I want to apologize for somehing. I can probably tell that some if you might find this stiry a bit...boring. It's ok, I understand and I deeply am sorry. I try not to be based too much by the episode line, though to be honest, it kind of how it is. But I don't go based on it alone. As you've seen from chapter 13, that chapter is not in the episode line. I'll be doing a bunch of those kinds of chapters just so this story isn't all dull. This is an example of one of the non episode based chapters.

It's day 6 of the professor's summer camp. Tomorrow, the winning team will be determined. It's so exciting and so suspenseful as well. So far, our team, Team Froakie, and our friends, Team Squirtle, are still holding a tie for the lead. I was in the pokemon center, having Nurse Joy checking out my arm. Soon, she says that it was fully healed. I was happy as I revved my arm happily. Serena was waiting for me outside as I happily proclaim that I'm sling free. She smiled as she saw how excited I was, wondering what activity we were going to do today. We both caught up with the others who were out on the beach as we waited for Sycamore.

He soon comes out along with his assistants as he announces the activity for the day. We were going pokemon spotting. It sounded fun as the details were explained. Our task was to find a wild pokemon out on the forest, mountain or beach and either take a good picture of it or draw a picture of it. I knew this was something I could do since Art was something I'm good at. We were all given cameras, colored pencils and a sketchbook. Except me since I already had my own stuff needed. He said that we had to return with our pictures by sundown. As the whistle was blown, we all rushed and went to find the one wild pokemon we want to artistically capture.

Ash and Clemont were looking by fishing in the ocean. Bonnie and Serena were looking along the trees near camp. Me, I went deep into the forest to find the pokemon of my choice. It felt like hours and I felt a bit frustrated with no luck of finding one. Then, Lucario noticed something that looked like a small tree moving. It didn't seem believable until I turned and saw it myself. We followed the moving tree until we came upon a clear sighting. It turned out that the tree was actually part of a pokemon. A Torterra to be exact. I asked Rotom Dex about what it knew about this pokemon. He said,"Torterra, the continent pokemon. A grass/ground type. Some pokemon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire lives there."

It seemed pretty tough and as I saw it lay down by some bushes. It was perfect, the way that it looked blended in along with its environment. I quietly took out my sketchbook and pencils as I sketched it to the best of my abilities. Soon, I finished and it looked really amazing. Then, I had another thought in my mind. That Torterra seemed lonely all by itself. I saw other wild pokemon and they were in groups or with their buddies. But this one was different as somehow, it was isolated. I wanted to talk to it as we carefully walked up to it.

The Torterra noticed us as it just closed its eyes again and ignored us. Lucario got its attention with the help of using only its aura. That got Torterra to stand and look at us as I spoke to it. I told it about how I thought it was a great pokemon and how it looked lonely by itself. Soon, I asked it if it wanted to battle, just to test its strength. Torterra nodded as I stood on the opposite side. I released Snowflake, my Glaceon, as it was in a battling mood. Rotom Dex acted as a ref as we were ready to begin. Snowflake started with ice beam as Torterra hit it head on. When it seemed like it took some massive damage, it stood and moved like it did nothing.

It then fired off an energy ball as Snowflake dodged it. Torterra then used razor leaf which hit Snowflake, but didn't do much damage. Snowflake then used blizzard which hit Torterra, but it still moved as if the move did nothing. Then, what happened next surprised me. Torterra grabbed onto Snowflake and actually used seismic toss, which hurt Snowflake pretty bad. Lucario and I were in schock as Rotom Dex went off saying,"How is this possible?! Torterra can't learn seismic toss yet this one knows it. This is by far extremely rare and must be documented"!!! Snowflake was able to stand, but it was still hurt from the super effective fighting type attack. While this went on, Team Rocket was watching me behind some bushes. They were plotting to steal my pokemon, along with the Torterra.

Back with the others, they all got their pictures and/or sketches and were waiting for me. Shauna, Trevor and Tierno meet up with them, showing off their work. When Serena asked then if anyone saw me, Trevor mentions that while he was in the forest, he saw me and Lucario looking around there too. So, everyone went into the forest in search of me. Meanwhile, Snowflake was able to immobilize Torterra with the help of a consecutive blizzard. It was able to become unfrozen by using frenzy plant to break the ice off and hit Snowflake, who was weakened. We weren't ready to give in as I was about to say another command. Suddenly, a net seemed to have come out of nowhere and it was heading for Snowflake and Torterra. Not wanting them to be caught, I stood in the way of the net and allowed myself to get caught as the pokemon watch in schock or surprise.

Team Rocket appear from the bushes and start their boring motto. But before James could finish his line, I just say," You know, it's getting late. Can we fast forward to the part where you fail and get blasted off again"? That got them agitated as Torterra admired my bravery and determination to protect others. Meanwhile, Lucario broke me out of the net with metal claw. Jessie released Pumpkaboo and James released Inkay. As Pumpkaboo used dark pulse and Inkay used psybeam, I braced for the attacks to hit us. Torterra stood in front of us and blocked them before hitting tgem with frenzy plant which knocked them out. Torterra then used energy ball which hit and created smoke, blocking our vision. I didn't see Team Rocket escape without blasting off, but when the smoke cleared and I saw them gone, I thought they were blasted off again. I thanked Torterra for protecting me as it gave what looked like a genuine smile. I heard another rustle in the bushes as I thought it was them again. Toterra stood tough as Lucario and Snowflake were ready for whatever came out. It turned out to be Ash and everyone else as I told Torterra that they were my friends.

When Ash asked if I was ok, I explain that I was ok thanks to Torterra. They were amazed to see it as Torterra stood with confidence while Clemont healed up some of Snowflake's minor injuries. I turned to Torterra and thanked ot again for helping me out. I then decide to lay a big question as I ask it,"Would you like to join my team"? Torterra nodded as I pull out an ultra ball and tossed it in the air. It landed on Torterra as it got absorbed in as the ball shook and locked, catching it. Later that night, I presented my drawing as everyone was impressed along with the professor. He then drcides the top three. Turns out my picture along with Trevor's photo of a Sawsbuck were tied for first. So, it meant that we both won the actvity, meaming both teams got 10 points. We were still tied, but I didn't care about it. There was still one more day left to determine a winner.

Because of an encounter with a Torterra, Liz was able to befriend it, learning a little more about the ways of pokemon and herself. Now, it's the final countdown to the end as the journey continues.


	27. Playing the Game Into the Hall of Fame

The Wingulls were squawking as we were preparing for another fun day at camp. Professor Sycamore tells us that the activity we would do today is called the Team Battle Competition. We were all excited, especially Ash and I considering battling is where we're both strongest. He explains the rules, saying,"As usual the competing teams that take the top three dpots will receive points. We have 2 teams tied with 23 points and those teams are Team Froakie and Team Squirtle. This is our final camp event, so give it your all and have fun." Back at the cabin, while our pokemon were enjoying a small snack, Clemont told us the rules to a team battle. He explained,"A team battle consists of several trainers forming a team and battling using various types of formations." Trevor adds,"Today, our teams will be made up of 3 trainers, but it could be a 5 or even a 7 person team." It was amazing to hear, but then, I realized something when Ash asked if I was ok. I stand and say,"The team thing might be a bit unfair today. For you guys, Team Squirtle, it'll be fine, but for us, Team Froakie. it's not. We have 4 valid trainers, but the team needs 3. That means...one of us won't get to battle." Now things were complicated as we discussed how was this going to work. We thought for a few minutes, until I came up with something. I say,"Maybe it'll be best if I'm the one who doesn't battle." Ash and the others protested for a minute until I mention,"It only seems fair. If I'm on the team, it'll just be an unfair advantage for others because of my strength. If you guys battled, then everyone will have an equal chance of winning." It seemed to work as we all prepared for the competition.

Soon, it was time for the competition. Pikachu, Fennekin and Bunnelby were up against a Fletchling, Manectric and a Furfrou. Ash tells Pikachu," Let's get it going with electro ball," as Pikachu does as told. Serena has Fennekin use hidden power and combine it with the electro ball. Meanwhile, Clemont tells Bunnelby to use dig as it burrows into the ground. The "electro power," I named it in my mind, hit Fletchling and Manectric while Bunnelby landed its attack on Furfrou. The pokemon were unable to battle as Team Froakie won. Bonnie and I congratulated them on an impressive victory. Sycamore says,"It's onto the final battle against Team Squirtle, who already moved onto the finals"! Before the finals begin, we were all gathered for a strategy meeting. However, Bonnie noticed that I disappeared somewhere. Serena said that she would look for me while Ash and Clemont began discussing a strategy. Meanwhile, I was in the forest doing a bit of training with Floatzel and Jolteon. We were trying to perfect a new combo called "thunderjet," which was a combination of thunderbolt and aqua jet. Floatzel starts off with aqua jet as it spins into one of Jolteon's thunderbolt. Since water conducts electricity, it would absorb easily as Floatzel would hit the move at the target. It seemed cool and it looked cool as it was perfect every time we tried it.

Before we could consider trying another new combo, I turn and who do I find smiling and watching? Answer? Serena, who called me over for our strategy meeting. I returned Floatzel and Jolteon as we walked back to the cabin. Through all the action, the disguised Team Rocket was watching and waiting for their time to strike. They look down on Shauna, Tierno and Trevor, plotting on capturing Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. They plot as James says,"If we get our hands on Squirtle and the others, Pikachu will surely come running to save them." Meowth adds,"And if we use Squirtle and its buddies as shields, Pikachu won't be able to lay a paw on us. We'll grab the load of them without a fight." Before they knew it, Catherine approached them to tell them about beginning to cook. Of course they were up and ready. What they didn't knew was that Luchador, who wanted to do some solo training, overheard them and glided off to find me.

Back with Shauna, Trevor and Tierno, they were heading inside until the disguised Team Rocket stopped them for a minute. Of course, they complimented Team Rocket for their surprisingly well cooking. When Shauna asks,"Is there anything we could do," Meowth was first to take up the opportunity. He says,"Before the finals, we thought we'd give your pokemon a complimentary health checkup." When Tierno mentions that it's usually done by Nurse Joy, Jessie says," Nurse Joy is busy with the other team. We may look like chefs, but we're licensed health workers too." It seemed to amaze them on how they could do so much so well. As Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander were wheeled off, Team Squirtle didn't know that they were making a huge mistake. Luchador saw this while gliding and hurried its search for me.

Back with us, we were all getting our pokemon checked out. Suddenly, Clemont and I see Luchador, who was catching its breath. It ran to me, trying to tell me about what it saw. Of course we were all confused considering we didn't speak pokemon. But before Luchador could find a smart way to tell us, Team Squirtle come running in. When Tierno mention that they came to pick up their pokemon, it confused Nurse Joy as much as we were already confused. When she says that they weren't here, it got Team Squirtle a little nervous. Meanwhile, Luchador moved me over so it could warn me. It kept doing motions that was supposed to mean,"Team Rocket is here. They took the others." I couldn't understand most of it, until he did them better. Soon, as Luchador and I stood and faced the others, I could only say,"I'm afraid I have something to tell you." Meanwhile, in the middle of a forest, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur were stuck as Pumpkaboo just used leech seed. It caught them, sapping away at their energy while blocking the cart.

Meanwhile, when Team Squirtle told us what happened, I then mention,"It relates to the bad news I have. Apparently...this is going to schock you...but...I think I know who took the pokemon. Team Rocket. Luchador says that it saw them do it while it was gliding." This got Shauna and the others worried about their partners. We all decided to split up and search for them. The clock was ticking fast as time was running out. We could only hope that the pokemon were ok. Back with Team Rocket, they were ok until they heard Catherine calling them. Pumpkaboo was quickly called back as James put a blanket to cover up their tracks. When she finds them, they say they were looking for vegetables. That was about to be untrue when Fennekin and Bunnelby lead the others to them. When we all caught up, we asked where the pokemon were. They were ready though as it was time to put their plans into motion.

Will they rescue the pokemon? Who will enter the hall of fame? All questions will be answered...soon.


	28. Playing the Game Into the Hall of Fame 2

We all stayed alert and stared at the chefs as we wanted answers to where the pokemon were. Suddenly, Fennekin ran to their cart, sniffing at the blanket. James tried to move it away, but Fennekin was relentless. Bunnelby began sensing something too as Fennekin tried to move the blanket off the cart. Jessie tells Fennekin to stop moving their "veggies," but there's more to this as Ash says,"They can sense that something else is in there." Of course James and Meowth try to get them away, telling them no veggies if they kept messing with them. Pikachu suddenly jumped and pulled the blanket off, revealing the missing pokemon. When Catherine scolds them, saying,"No matter what you say, they're not vegetables," the disguised Team Rocket finally reveal themselves as they state their motto. I swear their motto is as old as their jokes. Now it was plain to see the real deal with what was going on. When Trevor asked who Team Rocket was, Ash says,"They're bad guys who try to steal other people's pokemon." Catherine was the most surprised seeing how they were thieves in disguise as her chefs. Jessie, James and Meowth all say sorry for having to quit right away. When James mention that the pokemon are part of their trade plan, it scares Shauna, Trevor and Tierno as Pumpkaboo and Inkay are released. Meowth warns us,"Don't move an inch! Not if you want to keep them safe." That got us pretty steamed as Trevor calls them cowards. Meowth replies with,"Well duh, we're bad guys." Jessie offers a trade, with Pikachu joining them in exchange for releasing the others.

Obviously Ash responded with a prominent no. Shauna, Trevor and Tierno call for their pokemon to remove the vines. It was no use though. The vines were too thick and the effect of leech seed was draining their energy with each passing minute. There had to be an idea for us to get them out of there before things got worse. Luckily, Clemont and I had an idea as Bunnelby dug into the ground while Luchador jumped up high. Jessie and James kept taunting us with the pokemon, trying to get us to give in and have Pikachu join them. When Clemont and I both said,"Now," together, Bunnelby appeared from the ground which distracted them. Luchador then used karate chop to cut the vines from below the cart, setting it loose. Ash then released Froakie as Serena had Fennekin help out too. Froakie used its frubbles to blind the opposing pokemom so they can focus on the rescue. With scratch and cut together, the vines were diced as the pokemon were set free. Pikachu set off a finishing thunderbolt which sent them off once again. Seeing them disappear, Catherine remarks,"And to think they were such talented chefs."

Meanwhile, with us, we were just happy that the pokemon were safe. Soon, when it was near sundown, it was time for the finals. I sat with Bonnie to watch as we rooted for our team, Team Froakie. Of course we also cheered for Team Squirtle as well. When Sycamore blowed the whistle, it was time for the battle to start. The matchup was Pikachu, Chespin and Fennekin vs Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Pikachu started off with quick attack, but Trevor had Charmander use flamethrower. Serena told Fennekin,"Protect Pikachu with flamethrower," as it used the move, having it collide with the other flamethrower. Pikachu kept running as it went head on with Squirtle's rapid spin, only to get deflected by the fast spinning. It then alternated with water gun as it hit Fennekin hard. When Clemont had Chespin use vine whip, Squirtle dodged by spinning and deflecting it. Charmander then used flame burst as it hit Chespin and did damage to Pikachu as well. Seeing it go on, I knew the effects of a move like that. Rotom Dex did too while watching as it described the move saying,"Flame burst, a fire type move. When it hit a target, it also damages the other target a little bit." It was looking pretty grim as I worried about how the others were putting up.

Bulbasaur then used razor leaf which hit all of them, worrying their trainers. Bulbasaur then began to charge up a solar beam. Trevor remarks to Tierno,"We've got to do something to buy a little time until that solar beam's all charged up." Tierno has Squirtle use aqua tail on Fennekin as it tried to block with hidden power. It was too much as the move hit Fennekin, making it unable to battle. While Serena returned it to its pokeball, I felt bad for her in the stands. If only I trained with a little more so she cpuld help Fennekin block water type moves better. Now, it was up to Pikachu and Chespin. Charmander uses flamethrower as Pikachu dodges. It was a mistake as Bulbasaur fires solar beam at Pikachu. It seems like it would hit until Chespin uses vine whip to pick up Pikachu in time. In the air, it uses thunderbolt on Charmander. In one hit, Charmander was unable to continue. Tierno has Squirtle use rapid spin, but it gets blocked by vine whip. Meanwhile, when Pikachu fired electro ball, it hit Bulbasaur, having it unable to continue as well. Squirtle then uses aqua tail again, but Pikachu dodges it and delivers the finishing blow with thunderbolt. Squirtle was unable to continue as Sycamore announces that our team will be in the hall of fame.

Bonnie and I ran to them as we congratulated them on an impressive victory. I remark,"That was truely an epic battle of wits and smarts." Bonnie kept chanting hall of fame until she saw Serena, who looked a bit sad. Luckily, Ash cheered her up saying,"It may have lost today, but you could always use that to get stronger." I add on,"It's like from before. Nothing we ever do is a waste of time." It worked while with Team Squirtle, their cheered up their pokemon pretty quick too. At night, there was a fireworks show to celebrate the last night of camp. As they went on, I couldn't help but look at my friends, who watched and hugged with their pokemon. It brought back a memory of how close I was with my family. I was remembering so much, it took Bonnie asking me if I was ok to realize I was at the verge of crying. I told her that I was ok, but deep down, I knew that I wasn't. As it went on, I snuck off and went into our cabin, wanting to be by myself for a bit. Serena caught eye of me as she followed, wondering if I was ok. As I sat on the bed I was sleeping in, I pulled out a small, framed picture I always bring with me. It was me, my sisters and my parents when I got my first pokemon. Looking at it, small tears formed around my eyes as I soon put the picture away, not wanting to be too upset.

As I sat, my silence was broken when Serena walked in, asking if I was ok. I wanted to say yes, but something inside me made me say no as my tears started falling. Seeing that something was wrong, Serena sat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder as her Fennekin sat on my lap. When she asks what was wrong, my voice was shaky as I say,"It's just...seeing everyone being close to their pokemon and their siblings reminded me a lot about my family." She then smiles and says,"Maybe if you tell me a little bit about your family, it might help you feel better." I then breathe and say,"Well, my family and I...we are pretty close. My mom worked as a pokemon breeder and my dad...well...he was a doctor. Together, they helped so many people and pokemon. Now my sisters...they were more or less crazy in my opinion. But they loved pokemon none of the less. Especially mine when I visited them before I went off for Snowbelle City." Serena then says,"You've been saying a lot of past tense verbs in your sentences. Did something happen to your family"? I sigh and do my best not to start crying again.

I soon get most of my senses together as I say,"Well...I really don't want to talk about it. But, I'll do it since talking has helped. You see...it happened a few weeks after I won the Kalos league. I was doing some training when I was called to see Sycamore. When I got there, he told me that there was a car accident plus a fire. The guy that hit them was injured, but...my family didn't make it. He showed a few photos of the scene and I was crushed and heartbroken. It still hurts me to this day. So in other words, since then and to this day, I'm...orphaned." Serena was schocked as Fennekin chirped to try and cheer me up. Serena then hugs me as I hug back as more tears fall from my eyes. She then says,"I feel so sorry for you. It must be hard to go through." I say with my voice still shaky,"It hurts tremendously, but...I manage to get through with it." We hug again as I started feeling so much better. We smile as Clemont and Ash open the door, asking if we were good. We both say that we were fine as we both stood up and walked outside.

In the morning, we all got our stuff together as we were ready to continue on to Shalour City. Camp has been a blast for all of us. We got to meet new friends and rivals, catch up with some old and even did fun activities. In it all, I was able to get closer to my friends, understanding a little more what I missed before when I traveled alone. Now, as we head to Ash's next gym battle, I can only hope to see what else will traveling with my friends bring.

With Team Froakie winning and entering the hall of fame, everyone has had a fun time at camp. Now, it's onto Shalour City as the journey continues. 


	29. Music To A Bonding's Heart

Hi again guys. So, I got a comment recently from a guest asking if the female protagonist was a lesbian. I'm answering it right now, I...have no idea. I'll either work up to it or plan something to show off a bit of it. To sum it up, either yes or no. So, this is another non episode chapter. I'm planning to do these after I do the episode based chapter. For this chapter, I'm putting out an extra disclaimer on any lyrics that I may or may not use in this chapter.

We were taking a break in the middle of a forest. Right now, we were enjoying lunch made by Clemont. Ash and I were enjoying it the most as Serena watched the two of us feast like crazy. When we finished, we tried to figure out what to do next. Meanwhile, as I stretched, I was intrigued by the sounds of the woods. The breeze blowing, the rustle of the trees, it was like music. Another fun fact about me is that I really love music. In fact, I write songs. I've written a few songs during my travels. With the help of my pokemon, I could use my turntable to make most of my music for the songs. The rest I make with strumming my electric guitar. The best part is that with the music comes singing. I love to sing, though I'm not very good. So, with this in mind, I decided to just strum my guitar for fun. I walked to a quiet area by a lake and pulled out the case that held it. I take it out, lean against a tree and began to strum it. The music was really soothing as I bean to hum along.

I then started singing one of the songs I wrote. I called it _**The Feels of the Wind**_ **( Heads up, this is a song I made up. )**

 _Hear the Fletchlings chirp in the morning sky. Listen to the leaves dance as you wonder why. And as I sit and strum, I can't help but think. About how life can be written like stories on paper with ink._ _The breeze in the morning acts as my daily guide. It soothes and leads me on a relaxing ride. It fills my heart with smiles and keeps my sadness pinned. What joy it is to feel the feels of the wind._

I then went into the acoustic line and strummed away, unaware that Bonnie and Serena were watching and listening. Before I could continue, I open my eyes and saw them standing in awe as I blushed in embarrassment. Bonnie was first to speak as she says,"Wowee! You sing amazingly"! Serena then says,"I didn't know you were into music." My red blush became a deep shade of red as I said,"Well thank you. I didn't expect anyone to hear. I'm not used to having others hear my music. Not that I'm that good or anything." Serena protested a minute, saying,"That's not true. You're really good, definitely better than the other singers I've heard." That made me turn as red as my guitar was as I became quite flustered. No one's ever complimented my music, not that anyone has heard it.

I soon was able to compose myself as I say,"Well I don't know about being better than anyone, but I guess I'm pretty good." Serena then says,"Being pretty good is an understatement. You're really good, don't be in doubts about your talent." I got flustered again as I could only keep my hot red blush going as Bonnie says,"It's true." When I thought things couldn't get any more embarrassing, Clemont and Ash join in as I put my guitar away before they could see it. Then, Bonnie got an idea as she then says,"You're a keeper Liz"! She then got into a kneeling position and proclaims,"Please take care of my brother! You both could make inventions, cook and do so much! Plus, my brother's really dependable, though he can be a bit clumsy." Clemont had his aipom arm pick her up as he tells her,"Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times." It was kind of funny to see as I say,"Sorry Bonnie, but I'm not really ready to find that special someone yet. But I appreciate your offer, though I don't think Clemont is ready either." I ask in a whisper to Serena,"Does she do this often"? She responds with,"She tends to do it a lot, but it's quite funny when you watch it." We both laughed for a minute before getting ready to continue on our way.

As we were walking, I couldn't help but hum the song I was singing earlier. Serena overheard me as she says,"Even your humming is great." I got flustered once again as I say,"Oh stop. You're making me embarrassed. Again, I'm not that good." Serena could only smirk and say,"You are, you just need to embrace your talent. Show others what you are capable of." I soon got less flustered and developed more of an admiration for Serena. In a way, since traveling, I've started looking up to her like how my sisters looked up to me. I soon say,"I guess it would be nice to share my music with others." Serena then got an idea, saying,"How about making a music edition of a Pokevision video"? I thought about it nefore nodding a prominent yes.

We soon stopped at a pokemon center as Serena gave me the rundown of how to make a Pokevision video. I decided to do it with my Braixen since we've been through a lot together and if there was one thing my Braixen loves, it's my music. She would always be listening whenever I sang. So, it would be perfect, especially since she's my partner. Serena also volunteered to be in the video, just so I would be comfortable with being filmed. After figuring out the concept, I settled on an outfit, just wearing a black, leather jacket over my tee. Serena settled with the same thing, even tying her hair up to give off a cool vibe. My Braixen was wearing a small version of the jacket as well to match with us. Once that was settled, we were ready to film. I had my guitar ready as Serena and I were ready to sing. I knew everything eould get edited in the end, but I still kept hoping we'd do a good job.

When Bonnie called for the filming to start, we introduced ourselves. I started, saying,"Hello. My name is Liz. This is my best friend Serena on my left and on my right is my partner, Braixen." The two of them waved hello in front of the camera as I continued. I then say,"Today, I'm going to be doing something special. I'm going to be performing a song I've written. It's called **_To Find and See Faith._ ( This is another song I made up. )** With my friends listening and maybe clapping along, I hope you like it." I then get my guitar ready as I begin to play a beat.

 _They call luck fake and say that miracles are myths. But I know if you agree, then you place in the fifth. Cause all of that is real and I'm very sure it's true. You just need a plan and figure out what to do._ _Cause you write your own destiny and you mark your own path. If you use your mind, your heart, your soul, you'll avoid the depressing wrath. You're in control of your future and you're higher from ninth or eighth. You do what you need to accomplish the deed for you to find and see faith._

I soon do an acoustic line for a minute as I soon finish. I then smile and say,"I hope you guys enjoy this song. If you ever see us, please stop to say hi." Soon, we got the video edited as we were ready to watch it before it could get posted. It was amazing as Serena and I smiled while my Braixen enjoyed the video. When we finished watching, we got the video posted as I was impressed. I didn't expect it to come out good. It actually turned out way better than I expected. It actually felt good to share my music with others. We then continued on our way to Shalour City as Serena and I hummed the same song together as we walked along with the others.


	30. The Origin of Mega Evolution Part 1

We all finally made it to Shalour City and I have to say, it looks like it hasn't changed a bit when I was last here. As for Ash and the rest of us, we were all having our pokemon checked out. Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder as I placed my pokeballs back in my bag. He was really excited as we all reminded him about how the duo of Korrina and Lucario were really strong. When Serena asks,"Shouldn't you train a bit more? What about the rhythmic battle style, have you mastered it yet"? Ash smiles and says,"I'll be fine. Long as I tackle the battle head on, it'll all work out." Soon, we all walked outside and saw a huge tower in the middle of the coast. Serena says,"That's the Tower of Mastery. The gym should be inside." When Ash asks how we get there, I was about to say that we need to wait when Clemont says,"There's no sign of a bridge," and Serena mentions,"We can't get over there by walking." Ash was a bit disappointed as he says,"Come on. We made it all this way and we can't make it to the gym? That's nuts! I want to have a battle now"! I was about to speak up again until we hear someone shout,"Those who seek power," who ends up being Korrina as she continues with,"Show your heart and the path shall reveal itself." Lucario soon jumps in to join as we were happy to see them again. As they greeted us, she mentions to Ash," If you made it here, that means one thing. You must be fully prepared to face me." Ash answers with a resounding yes as Serena mentions that he hasn't come up with a strategy yet.

Korrina then says that since she last saw us, she's beaten every single challenger. Ash says,"But soon, I'm going to beat you and Mega Lucario and win my third gym badge." When Clemont asks Korrina about us being able to get to the gym, she says that we couldn't now which devastated Ash as he asks why. She says,"Those with a desire to battle must wait patiently," which was a saying her grandfather says alot. Of course wanted to battle right away but I say, finally,"I know it'll take time, but think of it this way. For now, you have more time to train. Remember, Korrina is even stronger than last time." It seemed to work as he released Froakie, Fletchinder and Hawlucha. Of course Korrina becomes impressed of the two flying types, saying how he thought of a good strategy. She then asks,"If you're going to train, I probably shouldn't watch." But Ash says that it was ok and mentions,"We got nothing to hide," as everyone agreed. This was going to be very interesting to watch as Clemont has a music player out as Bonnie says,"Ok let the music play." As the music played, Pikachu started to groove along with the others as Chespin popped out to join. It was like a mini dance party as Serena compliments on Fletchinder being graceful. Hawlucha and Froakie were no slouches either when it came to dancing. The real problem was with Ash who had no sense of rhythm at all. Bonnie says,"That's dancing? He looks like he's woozy," as the Lumious twins laughed while Serena and I both say that he was trying his best. Even Korrina felt uncomfortable watching, saying,"Now I've seen it all. That's Ash's training," as he says,"That's right. Moving and grooving." I groan and soon say,"Looks like it's time for an expert to get things done."

I release my Lucario out as I grab a record from my bag and swap the music out, which alerts Ash and his pokemon. I say,"Ash, this is how you move it." Lucario and I soon begin to dance, moving fluently and in sync, matching each count and rhythm. As we soon got into a tango, everyone was impressed as Serena even tossed a rose as I caught it in my mouth as we danced. Once the song ended and we finished, everyone was applauding as Serena says,"Wow, that was some footwork." I blush a bit and say,"It's all in keeping the beat, unlike Mr. Two Left Feet over there," which got Ash sweatdropping a bit. Bonnie looks down at his feet and says,"He doesn't have 2 left feet." I say to her,"It's an expression. When someone says they have two left feet, it means they can't dance." It got Bonnie laughing as Ash asks me to teach him about rhythm. I say,"First off, you have to do something about your moves." Clemont soon cues in saying," The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic gear on," as Ash is strapped into his latest gadget. He says,"This is my Not Very Good Dancer Automated Good Dancing Device. A revolution in dance. allowing anyone with no rhythm to move and groove." This was going to be quite a sight as the machine was turned on and started to make Ash move. As the tempo got faster, the machine started to act weird while Ash wanted to be off it right away. Soon, it blew up, as Ash fell onto the ground sooted and dizzy. I was lucky enough to jump out of the way to avoid getting charcoaled again as I mention to Ash,"Genius 0, Ash the dancer -1."

Once he was up again, while Clemont apologized, I tried thinking of a new idea to help him. I mention,"Ash, if you're ever going to get that rhythmic battle style down pat, maybe you should start with a basic dance. Like tap or maybe hip hop if you're lucky." Serena soon says,"I'll be his dance teacher," as she mentions being an excellent dancer. It impressed me as I say,"This I gotta see." Many hours later, Ash was on the ground, this time of exhaustion. Serena was tapped out and considering how he was with it, hip hop is definitely out of the question. I say,"Maybe this isn't wirking out because it's not the right thing for him." As we all pondered on what to do next, Korrina mentions how we could get to the island soon. Soon, the water somehow cleared and made a path to the Tower of Mastery as we all walked, absolutely mesmerized. Soon, we made it to the door as we were greeted by Gurkinn. Before Ash could finish saying how and why he was here, Gurkinn goes on saying about how there's something important he needed to hear, which was also a rule for everyone on the island. As we walked inside, we were surprised by a giant statue that seemed to resemble Mega Lucario. Gurkinn says that it symbolizes their family fruend and bond with it. As he prepares to tell the story, I was thinking _Time to buckle down and prepare for a story that blows minds to this day._


	31. The Origin of Mega Evolution Part 2

We all gathered around and listened as Gurkinn told the story of the first mega evolution. _A long time ago, one of his ancestors came to the island and was training with his Lucario when they found 2 peculiar stones right here. When the stones glowed, Lucario changed and it was known as the world's first mega evolution._ Since then, they have protected mega evolution on this very island. While the others were impressed about the story, I looked at my Lucario who smiled right back, showing how far we've gotten together. As Korrina shouts about wanting to be a great gym leader, Gurkinn says,"To me, she has a long way to go. It's too soon pass down the Scroll of Secrets to her." It grabbed my attention since I've never heard of it before. As Ash asked what it was, Gurkinn says,"A family treasure. It lists everything one needs to know about being a Gym Leader." When everyone began asking to see it, he says,"Only the chosen ones are allowed to see it." That got almost all of us disappointed, except me since I could understand how valuable it was. Soon, the small silence was broken by the sound of a rumbling stomach. Korrina says,"Since it's already late, let's have our battle tomorrow." Ash agreed as we all went to prepare something to eat. Meanwhile, Team Rocket overheard us and were plotting in capturing the scroll of secrets.

That night, everyone was asleep, but in it all, Team Rocket kept looking for the scroll. They had a close call of almost waking up Gurkinn, but they were able to sneak out, empty handed without making a peep. Meanwhile, I couldn't sleep, so I was outside with my Lucario. We were busy wrestling with one another, to help improve strength and wits. As we soon seperated, Lucario could tell I was thinking about something. As it walked towards me, it spawned a look as if to ask,"You ok"? I gently smile and say,"Just thinking about the day we met is all. Wrestling with you, it brought me a flashback from when we saw each other." It was true as we had a pretty hectic first meet. Back then though, it was a Riolu. It was during my journey in Kalos. When we first met, it was pretty wary as it fired off an aura sphere at me, much to my surprise. When I tried to say hi, it tried to push me off and we were stuck in a headlock position, face to face. Since I was taller than it though, I easily was able to get a hold on him. As it flailed in my arms, I petted Riolu underneath the chin, its favorite spot. It seemed to work and he was able to be comfortable with my presence. He then grabbed a pokeball from my pocket and actually caught himself. When I released it afterwards, he smiled and was in a ready to train mood. We worked hard that day and have been together ever since. I petted Lucario in the same spot as it enjoyed it until it sensed something. We went back in and when we saw Team Rocket, we watched in the shadows, not wanting to be spotted.

They kept searching for the scroll, but were running out of luck. Then, Wobbuffet pointed to the statue of Mega Lucario as it gave her an idea. They then begin to climb the statue as I whisper to Lucario,"I don't like this one bit. We have to get the others." We both snuck out like ninjas in the night to the room everyone was staying in. When we got to the room, I wanted to shout to wake them up, but then again, it might alert Team Rocket. Lucario then grabbed a chalkboard and held it in one paw, formed a metal claw with the other paw and moved it along the board, making a terrible racket. That instantly woke them up as they covered their ears to weaken the pain of the sound. Meowth heard this and before he could wonder where it came from, Jessie had him keep climbing. I sheepishly say to Lucario,"Wasn't that a bit much Lucario"? It just shrugged as I say,"Guys we need to go downstairs now. Something bad moght be happening." When Korrina asked what it was, an alarm was sounded off as we all rushed down. It turns out Team Rocket found the scroll and got their hands on it. We chased them until Inkay was released and told to use psybeam. It hit and made a hole in the bridge. We caught Korrina in time before she fell. When Inkay was about to use psybeam again, Pikachu used thunderbolt and hit Inkay.

We chased them outside as they prepped to hop into their escape balloon. Pikachu used iron tail to pop the balloon as it flew away in shreds. I had Lucario fire an aura sphere at the engine which caused it to blow up, rendering the balloon back up escape plan useless. Pumpkaboo was soon released as we readied for a battle. Korrina says that she'll take care of it and she and her Lucario jumped down to face them. I had an idea ready while she battle Team Rocket. When Inkay used psybeam again, her Lucario dodged. When Pumpkaboo used shadow ball, it hit it with bone rush as the ghost type move ended up hitting Pumpkaboo. While it happened, my Lucario snuck behind them, grabbed the scroll from Wobbuffet, who alerted Team Rocket as they turned and saw what happened. Meanwhile, with the scroll, my Lucario jumped up, passed it to me who I passed to Ash for protection. Angered by their failing plan, Inkay uses tackle, Pumpkaboo uses shadow ball and Meowth readies a fury swipe. Korrina's Lucario dodges all the attack as they call for mega evolution. Soon, Lucario was Mega Lucario as Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Gurkinn came up in time to see it. As Pumpkaboo uses shadow ball again, Lucario uses bone rush to hit it again. The move redirected to Pumpkaboo, who got hit as the explosion blasted Team Rocket off again. With the scroll safe and sound, everything was back to normal. Ash gave the scroll back to Gurkinn who decides to read it to us since we were exceotions for getting the scroll back. He unveils it as he reads out,"Rule 1 early to bed, early to rise! Rule 2 Eat in moderation, even if it's delicious. Rule 3 Keep your objects organized and ready for anything." It was kind of confusing as he tells us about how it would help gym leaders be at the peak of perfection. Everyone was surprised since it had nothing to do with Mega Evolution, except me. I just shrug and say,"Being a gym leader to be proud of is the real secret in this scenario." Gurkinn just simply smiled and say,"You know the meaning of this very well. I know you'll be a great champion one day." I just smile and begin to get everyone off the floor.

In the morning, we were all ready to watch the battle as Ash was ready to win the battle. As Gurkinn explained the rules, being the referee, Korrina made a big entrance as she landed on the opposite side of the battle field. It was going to be one for the record books as I felt pokeballs open from my pockets. Out of them were Luchador, Lucario and Braixen, who wanted to watch the battle. It made me smile as they were the same pokemon I used in my battle against Gurkinn long ago. We all rwadied as it was time to hang on to our hats for this was to a totally worth it, really heated, crazy head on battle for the ages.


	32. Fighting to the Very End Part 1

It's been a while, but I'm back in the author's seat. Now, let's get this chapter on the road.

We were all watching and waiting as Ash and Korrina were in battle mode, awaiting the time to release their first choices. Froakie watched along with us, a little disappointed that it couldn't battle. As Ash and Korrina parted words of confidence, Bonnie remarks,"Looks like a real rivalry." I then say,"That's because it is a rivalry. By the looks in their eyes, I know they both want to win and bring their A Game to this fight." As we looked again, Korrina released Mienfoo as her first pokemon. Rotom Dex updates his data and states,"Mienfoo, the martial arts pokemon. A fighting type. Mienfoo's battle moves become quicker and precise with increased concentration." Luchador looked down at Mienfoo as I could see him remembering when he battled Mienfoo when I challenged the gym. Though back then, it was under the tuition of Gurkinn. Ash then released Hawlucha as I was surprised that it was his first choice. Rotom Dex states,"Since both pokemon are fighting types, this is surely to be one for the books," as it took a few photos. I then say,"That is unless Ash messes up with the rhythmic battling style." When Serena asked what I meant, I say,"I've only known him for a short while, but I could see that his strength is more of passion in battles, not passion in dance. Plus, he stopped trying to perfect it when he saw Korrina. So between it all, it now depends on what Ash does with that idea in mind." We all looked on patiently as Gurkinn called for the battle to begin.

Ash begin clapping out a beat as Hawlucha began to move. It was eaay to see that it was looking great out there. When Bonnie mentions,"Doesn't Ash need to dance too," we all saw how Pikachu was dancing and keeping the beat. Mienfoo began going in with high jump kick as it hit Hawlucha before it had the chance to dodge. It then went in with drain punch and even with rhythm, Hawlucha was hit as its energy was zapped away at tye minute. It looked pretty bad as I say,"It's just what I was afraid of. The rhythm is actually slowing them down and it allows Korrina's pokemon to land critical hits. If this keeps up...it's over." As Hawlucha tried to use karate chop, Mienfoo deflected it with a kick. It then delivered a force palm, which sent Hawlucha flying back. As Hawlucha tried flying press, Mienfoo countered with swift. Unable to dodge, it got hit and fell to the ground. Ash became wirried as he tried to think of an idea. Then he remembered yesterday when the dance training wasn't working. Serena remarked,"Looks like you have your own unique sense of rhythm." It seemed to work as he tells Pikachu that he got everything under control as it stopped dancing. As Mienfoo went in with high jump kick, Hawlucha dodged at the last minute as Mienfoo missed, hurting itself in the process. As we all saw tgat Ash dropped the rhythm, Serena remarks,"That was a great dodge," abd Rotom Dex adds,"Plus, when high jump kick misses, the attacker gets hurt too." As Mienfoo stood up, Hawlucha used karate chop and did more damage. Korrina, surprised, has Mienfoo use force palm, but Hawlucha dodges it and lands the flying press. When the dust settled, Hawlucha stood tall as Mienfoo was defeated. Ash cheered for their first victory as we all cheered too. I mention,"Once he started using his usual, unique rhythm, battling became easier. Now things are looking bright."

As Korrina returned MMienfoo and was ready to release her next choice, Team Rocket was watching in the shadows. As they plotted to try a sneak attack, my Braixen heard them and tried to find them. They slipped back before she even noticed them as she walked back and joined us as Korrina released Machoke. Ash returned Hawlucha and decided to go with Fletchinder. As it charged in with flame charge, Machoke ran and jumped up, dodging it before landing a powerful brick break and a low sweep once on the ground. Fletchinder stood tough and went in with steel wing. Machoke caught it and tried to throw it, but Fletchinder landed a critical razor wind as payback. As Machoke tried to end it with focus blast, it missed as Fletchinder landed flame charge and defeated Machoke. As we cheered again, I had a serious look on my face as I mutter,"Ash, you know what this mean. Hope you make the most of it to win." As Machoke was returned, Korrina says,"Now, my final pokemon, the star of my team"! With one mighty throw, her most powerful pokemon, Lucario, appeared before them. We all looked on, wondering about the outcome of this battle. Who will be the last on standing? Before our eyes, Lucario mega evolved and became super powerful. Now things were really cooking as it was time to see who is the top fighter.

Will Ash be able to beat Korrina and Mega Lucario? We'll soon see as the journey continues.


	33. Fighting to the Very End Part 2

Mega Lucario stood tall with its powerful aura being felt and shown. Ash decided to keep using Fletchinder as it goes in with flame charge. Lucario counters with metal sound and although Fletchinder struggled a bit, it hit Lucario hard with the super effective move. Seeing this, I say,"This isn't going to end well. Metal sound lowers a pokemon's defense, plus with Lucario and its mega evolution power, it'll be a tough battle, no matter the advantages." As the battle went on, Mega Lucario used aura sphere as Fletchinder used steel wing to block. When Lucario appeared from behind, it delivered a power up punch and it ended tye battle against Fletchinder. As the fire/flying type was returned, Hawlucha was released into the field. I say,"Hawlucha may have an advantage since Lucario is weak to fighting types. But then again, it took a lot of damage from its bouts with Mienfoo." As Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, our pokemon and I watched, Team Rocket snuck around, ready to spring into action. However, my Braixen used psychic to stop them in their tracks as we faced the team. Clemont released Chespin as Serena released Fennekin. All at once, Froakie used water pulse, Chespin used pin missile, Fennekin used flamethrower, Luchador used focus blast, my Lucario used aura sphere and Braixen used fire blast. It blasted them up, up and away as Serena tells Ash, who was noticing,"Everything's fine. Come on and win."

Ash then got back to focusing on the battle as Hawlucha goes in with flying press. Lucario skillfully intercepts with bone rush, which does critical damage. Surprised, I say,"I'm surprised that bone rush dealt some damage." When Serena asked,"How so," I say,"Normally, flying types are immune to ground type moves. So why is Mega Lucario able to use bone rush on Hawlucha and deal damage to it"? My thoughts soon change as aura sphere delivers the knockout blow as Hawlucha was unable to continue. Ash chooses Pikachu as his last pokemon as we all watched with worry. Even my pokemon were getting intrigued about the battle. Braixen, however, looked down with a hint of sadness as I could tell why. Back when I challenged the gym, it battled Gurkinn's Mega Lucario and was almost defeated. I returned it at the last minute, not wanting to get injured anymore than it already was. For the next few days, I could tell it felt like it couldn't get the job done. When I had a heart to heart with Braixen, it soon felt better and trained harder than it usually has before.

With this in my mind, I kneel to my partner and say,"No need to worry. Pikachu will win, not just for Ash, but for all of us." The talk worked as it smiled at me before we continued to watch. Pikachu started off with quick attack and forms an electro ball while it runs. Mega Lucario forms a bone rush, preoared to block. As the electro ball is released, Lucario hits it back and Pikachu narrowly misses it. Then, while in the air, it readies with iron tail as Mega Lucario blocks. With the bone rush gone, it kicks Pikachu up into the air as Pukachu fires off a successful thunderbolt, which hits Mega Lucario hard. However, it forms an aura sphere as Pikachu gets hit hard. It stands up and was so fired up, it fires off a thundebolt straight up to show its passion. Mega Lucario then uses metal sound, which lowers Pikachu's defenses. Pikachu fired off another thunderbolt, which hits again. Mega Lucario soon began setting up an aura sphere. It looked like it would be over, but Ash had Pikachu use iron tail and spring up from the power of the aura sphere. It was sight to see, surprising Korrina and all of us. Rotom Dex recorded it as it said,"I've never seen a counter like that before. Updating data"! I was impressed as seeing something like that was new.

As Pikachu prepared to land the steel type move, Mega Lucario used bone rush to block as both pokemon fell and landed hard. Pikachu was staggering a bit, but so was Mega Lucario as they both felt the damage from that collision. Mega Lucario then charges in with power up punch as Pikachu blocks with iron tail. Both moves hit and as Pikachu was up in the air, it readied a major electro ball. Mega Lucario countered with aura sphere as both moves hit one another. My pokemon and I were on the edge of our seats as the battle was reaching its conclusion. Pikachu used one last finishing thunderbolt as it hit Mega Lucario, forming a giant explosion. As the dust settled, Mega Lucario was on tye grpund and reverted back to its regular form as a normal Lucario. As Gurkinn announced Ash the winner, Ash hugged Pikachu as we were cheering for an astounding victory. We all ran down to congratulate Ash as I say,"I've seen a lot of trainers and the way they battle, but yours has to be the most unique I've ever seen. You deserve that victory." As Ash told us to thank Pikachu, Korrina went to her Lucario and said,"You battled well Lucario," before Gurkinn went up and praised her for a fine battle.

Once we were all caught up and proud, Korrina goes over to Ash and says,"This is proof you won at the Shalour Gym. The Rumble Badge. Congrats"! As Ash happily accepted the badge, I was thinking _he's one interesting kid. He works together with his pokemon as one. Side by dide, they all never give up until it's over. Hmm...I really hope to battle him soon._ We soon discuss where to go for the next gym battle. Gurkinn suggests Coumarine City next as that was set as our next location. As we said bye to Korrina and Gurkinn and started to walk, I stopped and decided to say something. I face Ash and say,"Ash, that gym battle was one of the craziest battles I've ever seen. Plus, the way you and Pikachu were acting as one, it was simply incredible. I made this for Pikachu," as I reveal a box snd give it to Ash. As he opens it, it reveals a collar with yellow squares on it, labeled with a thundebolt name tag. Ash quickly put it on Pikachu as I say,"I made it myself. You want to know the best part? Those yellow squares came from a broken zap plate." When Bonnie asked about what a zap plate was, Rotom Dex said,"Zap plate, an item that increases electric type moves." It impressed Ash as Pikachu liked how it looked. I then say,"There's just one other thing. Before we leave, can you and I have a battle"? Ash happily accepted it as I was excited to battle him tommorrow.


	34. Battling Out Hidden Emotions

When the sun was just beginning to peak from behind the mountains, I was up and at the ready. I released the 4 pokemon I would be using for the battle for a pep talk. One by one popped out Krookodile, Lycanroc, Greninja and Espeon. Once they were gathered together, I tell them,"Today will be a day to remember. It's our first battle with Ash Ketchum. It'll be a chance to analyze how strong he is. Give it your all and let's have fun while we're at it." All of them cheered as we prepared for our day. Soon, once everyone was up and we had breakfast, we went to a nearby battlefield and were ready to battle. Clemont, being the referee, calls out,"This 4 on 4 battle will now begin. Each trainer may use up to 4 pokemon and the battle will end when all the pokemon on either side are unable to continue. Substitutions are allowed. Now, bring out your first pokemon." Ash goes with Pikachu first as sparks flow from its cheeks as it was fired up. I pull out a pokeball and shout,"Krookodile, let's get things going," as my powerful dark/ground type appears before them. He then glows black a bit as Pikachu flinches a bit in fear. When Bonnie asks,"Why does Pikachu look frightened," Rotom Dex says,"It's Krookodile's ability, intimidation. It scares its opponent before a battle and lowers its attack power." Serena says,"Liz sure knows how to use type advantages. This will surely be a battle that no one will forget." When Clemont calls for the battle to begin, I shout,"Give me everything you got," as Ash responds with,"I'll bring you my best."

Pikachu and Krookodile stared each other down, waiting for each other to make the first move. Ash then has Pikachu start off with quick attack. As it started to run, I simply say,"Low sweep," as Krookodile stopped Pikachu dead in its tracks as it flew back and landed on the ground while wincing in pain. As Bonnie and Serena were surprised at how Krookodile stopped quick attack, Bonnie becomes worried when she sees Pikachu's stomach and hip red. When she asks,"Why is Pikachu red there," Clemont says,"Low sweep can lower a pokemon's speed and leave a pretty bad blow. The way that she had Krookodile stop Pikachu like that made the blow a lot harder and more painful." Pikachu could tell that we weren't messing around as it gave a grin of impression. Ash then has Pikachu use iron tail, but when it tried to launch the move, it was hard because of the pain. I then say,"Krookodile, mud slap," as it shot globs of mud and it blinded Pikachu. Ready to wrap it up, I shout," Krookodile, let's wrap it up with power up punch"! It ran and hit the finishing blow as Pikachu fainted. As Pikachu was called unable to battle, Ash picked his starter up as he removed the mud from its face, allowing it to open its eyes. As Ash placed Pikachu by the side, Serena says,"I can't believe how easy it was for Liz to beat Pikachu like that. Guess Korrina was right about her strength." I say,"I find that it's not the advantages that make a battle great, but the strategies that you use. I could be at a major disadvantage and still pull out a win." Ash smiled as he pulls put a pokeball and shouts,"Hawlucha, I choose you," as the fighting/flying type appeared.

I pull out Krookodile's pokeball and say,"Great job. Return for now and rest up," as it was brought back. I pull out my next choice and shout,"Espeon, it's your time to shine," as the psychic type eeveelution appeared for battle. I shout,"I'm making the first move this time. Espeon, use quick attack and run around Hawlucha"! It began to run around as Hawlucha tried to follow its movement. Ash has Hawlucha use high jump kick as I shout,"Dodge it with quick attack," while Espeon dodged as Hawlucha missed and hurt itself in the process. I then have Espeon use zap cannon as the powerful electric attack hits Hawlucha, paralyzing it. I then say,"Time to end it with psybeam," as it used that move and defeated Hawlucha. Clemont, Serena and Bonnie were surprised that I've beaten Ash without even having any of my pokemon being hit even once. Serena says,"Ash hasn't landed any hits on any of her pokemon. I'm surprised at how strong Liz is." Clemont says,"Liz is a great analyzer. She carefully watches the movement of the opposing pokemon and counters with perfect timing." Ash returns Hawlucha as he says,"Wow Liz. I heard you were tough, but I didn't expect you being this tough." I say,"I use all of the experience I get from my past travels in different regions and plan them into strategies that I use in battles. Speaking of battles, this is one of the best battles I've ever had."

Ash then releases Fletchinder as it circled in the air before landing on the ground. I return Espeon and release Lycanroc, who does a battle howl before crouching and getting into a battling position. Bonnie says,"Lycanroc looks like a rock type and isn't it true that flying types are weak to rock types"? Serena says,"It looks like it considering what happened at the Cyllage City gym when Tyrunt faced Fletchinder back when it was still a Fletchling." Ash has Fletchinder start with flame charge as Lycanroc dodges. I then say,"start off with rock throw," as it hits Fletchinder, causing it to fall. I then say,"Right into stone edge," as the stone pillars rise and hit Fletchinder. I then say,"And finish with accelerock," as Lycanroc runs while glowing in a zigzag and hits Fletchinder, knocking out. Fletchinder was returned as Ash released Froakie as his last choice. I returned Lycanroc and was thinking in my mind _This battle is so much fun. I've never met a trainer who was so passionate about battling before. The only person who could probably beat his love for battles is...my dad."_ I then got teary eyed for a minute before releasing Greninja as my final choice. Serena could tell my demeanor changed when she saw me teary eyed. She quickly called for a pause in our battle as she pulled me to the side.

She then asks,"You feeling ok because I thought you looked like you were about to cry for a minute." I say, sighing a bit,"It's just...seeing how passionate Ash is about our battle reminded me about my dad and you know how I get when I talk about my family." Serena then pulled me into a hug as I let the small tears run down as Bonnie and the others saw me crying. When Ash asked,"Maybe we should pause our battle." I say, breaking the hug,"No, it's ok. I just needed a bit of comfort but I'm fine now. Let's continue our battle. Let's see how Froakie does against its final evolution." We got back to the field as Froakie and Greninja were ready to battle their hearts out. Froakie started out with water pulse as Greninja countered with water shurigen. Both moves hit as Froakie used double team in the smoke. Seeing all the coppies, I say,"Greninja, sense the real one and use night slash." Greninja closed its eyes for a minute before using night slash and eliminating the copies. The real Froakie appeared from behind and went in with cut. Greninja used its night slash to block, narrowly dodging it. It was getting intense as both water types were not giving in, not even by an inch.

Clemont says,"This is so far the best I've seen with the two of them." Bonnie and Serena cheered on the both of us as Ash then tells Froakie to use double team again. As the copies appeared, I say," Greninja, jump up," as it did just as told. In the air, I then shout,"Use a fury of night slashes," as it used the dark type move as fast as lightning, eliminating the copies and hitting the real Froakie, who gets blown back into a tree. It struggles to stand as it grins with Greninja being surprised. Ash then has Froakie use water pulse as Greninja counters with water shurigen again. More smoke appeared and this time, Froakie appeared from behind as used pound, which hits Greninja hard, causing it to skid. I was surprised as I tip my hat and say,"In all my years of battle, you're the first to even land a hit on one of my pokemon. Of course, this is where the train of excitement ends. Greninja, extrasensory"! Greninja had its eyes glow light pink as Froakie was lifted into the air. I then say,"Wrap it up with power up punch"! Greninja hits the fighting type move as Froakie struggled to sit up, before laying down in defeat. Clemont says,"Froakie is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner. The match goes to Liz." As Ash praises Froakie before returning it, I go to Greninja and say,"That was an excellent job. Rest up. You deserve it," before returning Greninja to its pokeball.

As Serena, Clemont and Bonnie joined and congratulated us on a great battle, Rotom Dex floats over to me and says,"I recorded this battle and will put this in the file of best battle videos. You were at the top of your game." I smile and say,"It's nothing less of what I do. Besides, it's Ash you should praise. He's the one who made this battle one of my best ones yet." Ash smiled as Pikachu did too after fully recovering from the blow from low sweep. I say,"But do you want to know who I should really thanks"? I turn to face Serena and said,"You," which causes her to smile as I say,"In that battle, I was thinking of you because since I started traveling with you guys, you were the one who helped me fit in. You helped me face things I would've never done alone. Your words gave me the strength I needed in that moment where I was on the verge of crying and quitting. So...thank you." It was her turn to almost cry, this time of happy tears as we shook hands before heading to the center. As we had our pokemon healed, while I chatted with Ash about battle strategies, Serena told Clemont and Bonnie about earlier. Bonnie felt bad about me as Clemont did too. Serena then says,"If only there was something I could do to help her." Bonnie then says,"Well, you two are so close, you're almost like sisters." That gave Serena an idea as she says,"What if we were sisters? What if I could get my mom to adopt her? Then Liz will experience being in a family again and we would get to literally be sisters"! Clemont says,"That's a great idea! You should ask your mom to see if she's ok with it." Serena went straight to the PC and phoned her mom.

Meanwhile, I was finishing a discussion about the usage if double team, saying,"And that's how you can effectively do it. You would need to practice it though, just so Froakie is used to disappearing in thin air before using that tactic in a battle." Ash was about to say something before Nurse Joy called us for our pokemon. Meanwhile, Serena joined up after calling her mom, who agreed and thought it was a great idea after hearing the situation. Plus, Serena made sure she kept it secret from Liz, wanting it to be a surprise for a specual occasion once everything was finished. We gathered up with them as Ash was ready to start going to Coumarine City. I say,"We'll be with you every step of the way." We walked out and began making our way out of Shalour City, off on a new adventure.


	35. One Step Towards a Newfound Dream Part 1

Hello! So, I'm starting something different with this story. I won't be doing every episode in the anime, only the ones that I think are major. Examples are if someone catches a new pokemon, a gym battle or showcase and even if a pokemon evolves, etc. Of course I'll still do my made up chapters as well so don't worry about that disappearing. Now, let's continue on.

We were all relaxing in the park as Serena was busy brushing Fennekin as I was doing the same thing with Espeon. Bonnie, who was watching, asked if she could try as Serena agreed. Bonnie eagerly grabbed the brush and moved it along Fennekin's tail, which gave off a gleaming shine. Hearing it yip in excitement while watching from along the benches, I say,"Looks like Fennekin is really enjoying it," as Espeon chirped in content, bringing my attention back to it. I put my pokemon brush away, saying to Espeon,"Alright, you're finished," as it nuzzled me in thanks as I giggled from the feeling before putting it down. As we walked over to them, while the boys watched us, Chespin let itself out to join in on the fun. Bonnie looks up to the spiny nut pokemon and says,"I'll bet you want to be brushed too right," as it chirped in agreement. As Bonnie took the time and moved the brush along its spikes, I noticed Serena got up as Espeon and I followed. When I heard her say,"She should be here any minute," I asked,"Who are you expecting"? Before she could answer, Shauna and Bulbasaur appear, running up towards us. After apologizing for being late, she excitedly says,"Aria's going to do an exhibition performance at the Pokemon Showcase right here in Lagoon Town"! Serena and I were both really excited as it sounded like something fun to see. I then look at my watch and stray from the group for a bit, looking for someone.

When Serena saw me, she asks,"Are you looking for something," I say,"You're not the only one expecting someone today." Clemont then says,"Now I remember, today's the day your friend arrives right," as I nodded. Ash then says,"I still want to know who it is. All you told us was that it's someone I know and that that person relates to you in a way. Bonnie also says,"You also mentioned that the person's a she." I reply,"That's all true and Serena, if you remember, I told you that my friend is only a friend to Ash and nothing more, so you don't need to worry about you know what. Don't worry, she's aware of it too," as I wink while Serena smiled and showed a small sigh of relief. Soon, I heard a big "yoohoo" as everyone turned and saw my friend out in the open. Ash was surprised the most aa he instantly recognized her as May. The two of us ran up to her with instant greetings as she said hi to us. I then introduce her to the others, saying,"Everyone, this is my friend and fellow coordinator May. She's from the Hoenn region and she's really good at contests. She recently won the Hoenn grand festival and wanted to take a vacation. So I invited her to travel with us for a bit." I introduced her to Clemont and Bonnie, Shauna and Serena one by one. She then says,"It's great to meet you all. It's so exciting to travel again. You're all just like how Liz described you." I then look at my watch and say,"I can describe us all as LATE for the showcase if we don't hurry!! Let's step on it," as we all rush and hope to make it in time to watch.

Once we were there, we were sitting and attempting to catch our breath after that long run. The stadium was beautiful as we all waited patiently for it to begin. What we all didn't know was that Team Rocket, disguised, came and were watching too. Soon, the lights dimmed low as a man named Monsieur Pierre, who was the host announced the beginning of the show as he introduced the Kalos Queen's exhibition performance. It was dark and all we heard was,"Be fantastic," as a flickering flame danced around, until a spotlight revealed it to be a dancing Braixen. As Chespin and my Braixen popped out to watch as well, Clemont says,"Look. Aria's Fennekin evolved into Braixen," as Rotom Dex floats to him and says,"Braixen, the fox pokemon and the evolved form of Fennekin. To defeat its opponents, Braixen combines the flame from the twig in its tail with its fiery breath, creating a massive Fire Spin." Through the explanation, Aria's Braixen was dancing and spinning its stick until a voice shouts,"use fire spin," as it did just so.

Then, a platform rise as Pierre says,"And here she comes. Our beautiful Kalos Queen, Mademoiselle Aria," as Aria appears from out of the fire spin. Serena, May, Shauna and I were so impressed as Shauna and I actually fangirl screamed a bit. Braixen then tossed her stick to Aria, who jumps and catches it, landing perfectly. Arua then twirled it and tossed it back to her partner as it went back and forth like so for a minute. Then, when the stick was coming to Braixen, it balanced the stick on its head as Aria shouts,"And for our finish, fire blast," as the twig went back to its tail and Braixen shot a massive fire blast, creating fireworks. As they bowed, Pierre says,"Magnifique! Another stunning performance from our Kalos Queen, Mademoiselle Aria," as we were all applauding while our pokemon cheered. When the curtain went down, Pierre says,"And so, we say merci to Aria and Braixen," as I said to Serena, Shauna and May,"That was incredible," as May says,"It sure gave me a lot of ideas that I can use in contests." Soon, the first performer came out with her pokemon as they began their routine with a hoop. Shauna told Serena and May the rules as she says,"The pokemon showcase is made up of two competitions. If your theme performance is goid enough, you move on to the general freestyle performance," as Sereba says,"So that decides who's good enough to move on." May tells me,"the rules are sure different than from a contest," as I say,"In a way though, they are the same as well."

The girl then tosses her hoop up as Furfrou uses double team as the copies spun and danced with her. Suddenly, a wild break dancing Pancham appeared on stage and began to move. When it swung from a light, it broke and fell, scaring off the performer on stage. As some security people come to take ot off stage, the Pancham shoved a cart full of boxes at them before jumping down and escaping. While we watched, from above, Meowth says,"What's up with that? That Pancham's wild"! Soon, we all had to leave early since the show got cancelled. Shauna soon had to go home, but mot before telling us how she would be a part of the next showcase as a performer. Once she left, I could tell that Serena admired how Shauna was taking the next step towards her dream. Soon, I notice how Chespin was twirling a small twig in its hand, imitating Aria's Braixen. When it attempted a toss, it fell back and hit it on the head. As we laughed at the funny scene, another twig hit Chespin as we saw it came from above. As we looked, I noticed it was a Pancham dancing as I say,"Clemont, isn't that," as he finishes with,"the same Pancham that crashed the show"? Chespin was aggravated, but when Pancham raunted it before running away, Chespin was angry as it ran after it while we all followed the two of them.

Soon, we went in separate directions, trying to find either Pancham or Chespin. With Ash and Pikachu, they looked but soon got blindsided by the Pancham as it took his hat. Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie looked, but Pancham blindsided them too as it went off this time with Clemont's glasses. Without them, he was unable to see properly, like me when I don't have my glasses. With May and I, we were having no luck until my Braixen heard something. From behind, Pancham came and swiped May's bandanna as she turned and saw what happened. We ran after it, hoping to retrieve it. With Serena, she wasn't having any luck either until Fennekin found something and led her to a cave by a lake. Watching from behind a tree, they saw the little pokemon see its reflection. She saw what it was wearing she says,"That hat! That bandanna! Those glasses"! Meanwhile, Pancham began dancing with the stuff in its paws. Suddenly, Serena realizes,"Of course! Pancham really likes to perform! That explains it"! It did a little mini dance before Serena and Fennekin went to try and talk to it. Pancham saw the two and tried to hide the hat, bandanna and glasses in its cave. However, Serena saw, much to his chagrin, and realized he collected all that stuff for its performances. She then says,"You shouldn't steal other people's things. But if you promise you'll stop stealing, I'll give you these," as she pulls out an old pair of sunglasses. Panchsm immediately tries them on as she says,"A perfect fit." Soon, it ran away as Serena and Fennekin went after it, wanting to continue talking to Pancham.

Bonnie and Clemont were still looking and still found nothing. Plus, it was harder for Clemont since he couldn't see properly. Soon, they found Chespin as it was happily reunited with its trainer, though things weren't clear yet. Soon, Ash joined up with them as he tells them how Pancham got him as well. May and I caught up with them as well as May explained how Pancham caught them too. Ash remarks,"Pancham's been really busy," as I say,"The sooner we find that Pancham, the better." Ash then suggests that I could use Lycanroc, but I say,"I have a better idea." I turn to my Braixen and say,"Braixen, can you use your ears and try to hear Pancham"? It stood quietly and listened closely before its ears twitch as it darted off with us following. Soon, we found it kaying in the middle of a field, taking a nap. Ash remarks,"Pancham's taking a nap without a care in the world." I then remark,"It doesn't have our stuff unfortunately, so, now what do we do"? Chespin, still mad from earlier, pulled it awake as it arose from its slumber. We all circled the playful pokemon, not letting it escape as it was ready to defend when necessary. Soon, we heard Serena call us from behind. As we turn to see her, she said in a tone that surprised me,"Step aside! I want to catch that Pancham"! Ash, Clemont, the rest of us, even Pancham itself were surprised as I was thinking _What ekse does this day have planned for us?_

Will Serena catch Pancham? What does this mean? We'll find out...soon.


	36. One Step Towards a Newfound Dream Part 2

We were all silent and surprised at what we heard. With it, Serena repeated,"You heard me. I want to catch that Pancham." I had to ask,"But why do you want to catch it"? Serena then says,"When I found that Pancham near its cave, I discovered that it liked to perform." We stood in complete confusion as Pancham chirped in agreement. She then gave the respective back to Ash, Clemont and May as May asks,"Where did you find them"? Serena then says,"After it took them, Pancham was using them as props while practicing near a lake." Bonnie and I were still confused, but it was cleared up when Serena continued with,"I know why it crashed the pokemon showcase. Pancham wanted everyone to see what a good performer it is." Pancham was a little surprised that she understood its motives as I say,"That explains why it went on stage and began dancing." We all finally understood as we were also impressed, much to the playful pokemon's chagrin. May mentions,"For a little pokemon, ot has the most adorable smile I've ever seen." Not wanting to be embarrassed any more, Pancham began to walk away as we tried to stop it. What worked was when Serena shouted to it,"I know what I want to do! I want to be a pokemon performer, just like Aria, with Pancham as my partner"! We were all happy as Ash said,"Wondeful! You found your own dream," as I follow it up with,"See? I knew you'd find something that would be fun to do"! Serena then went up to Pancham, telling it that she wanted to catch him, before letting her Fennekin know that they were going to battle it.

They made it to opposite ends of the field as they prepared to battle. I looked on, mentally rooting for Serena to win. Serena then told Fennekin to use scratch, nut before it could make a move, it was caught it a net from Team Rocket and put in a box. After saying their boring motto, we all glared at them as May shouts,"Guess you guys didn't change since we last saw each other." When I shouted,"Let Fennekin go this instance," Meowth cackled before pressing another button that caught me in a ring trap as I was floated and put in the box too. When Ash says in an angered tone,"What are you going to do with them," Jessie says,"In order to be a successful performer, one needs to be beautiful"! I shouted,"You're just about as pretty as a angry Garboder," before Meowth pressed a second button that shocked me with electricity, leaving me in pain. Jessie continued with,"Dressed in a beautiful gown, my beautiful self will bask in the spotlight with beautiful Braixen! It's beauty times three, crowds will love what they see."

James took over and said,"As for this twerpette, we'll kindly make her an employee to our boss. Her power and strength will provide good things to our company." As they started to float away, the others chased after us. May called out Beautifly, who used psychic, which stopped the balloon in its track. Pancham then used stone edge, which destroyed the balloon, broke the cage and almost freed us, seeing we were still in ring and net. When James asks,"Why is Pancham on their side," Pancham was shouting things we couldn't understand. Meowth translated it to,"It's saying we're intruding its battle with the twerpette." Pumpkaboo and Inkay were rekeased to battle as Ash and May were ready to block them. Pancham used dark pulse on Pumpkaboo, which delt critical damage to the grass/ghost type. Beautifly then used silver wind as it blew Jessie, James and Meowth back. Meanwhile, Pikachu used iron tail on the ring trap and I was freed. Dedenne and Pancham soon came as we turned our attention to free Fennekin. Jessie and Pumpkaboo appeared and said,"You bore me with your twerpness. Pumpkaboo, shadow ball." Before it could even attack, something surprising happened that saved us. Serena ran and actually tackled Pumpkaboo, protecting us in the process. As we worried for her, she shouted,"I'm fine. Save Fennekin," which got Pancham inspired as the pokemon went back to freeing the fire type fox. Jessie, who was annoyed, said,"How dare you treat my Pumpkaboo like a volleyball? If you want games, we'll give you games. Time for leech seed"! Before Pumpkaboo made a move, I stood in front of Serena and shouted to Jessie,"You leave my best friend alone you heartless hag"! Jessie then smirked as James then has Inkay use tackle which hit me hard, sending me flying into the water which got the others scared and Serena terrified. As Clemont gathered my things, Ash sent out Froakie as May sent out Venusaur as they went to rescue me. Froakie swam in the lake and found me as it signaled Venusaur, who used its vines to help pull me out and back to dry land. Meanwhile, Pumpkaboo was eerily heading towards Serena, preparing a potent leech seed. Just in time, the pokemon freed Fennekin and Pancham used dark pulse on Pumpkaboo just in time and saved Serena. Chespin used vine whip to make sure they didn't escape as Pikachu used thunderbolt and blasted them off again.

Pancham and Serena rushed over to me, who I was still unconscious and being looked over by May. Slowly, my eyes opened as I coughed up a bit of water, but ok. Everyone was relieved as I soon became worried. I shouted,"What happened? Where's Fennekin? Where's my backpack?! It has all of my pokeballs in it"!! Clemont had my backpack which still had all of my pokeballs, first relief, and seeing Fennekin, second relief. Ash said,"Are you ok is the real question." I shakily stood, with assistance and said,"Aside from being sore around my ribs and being drenched and cold, I'm fine." Serena then says,"I was worried for a minute. I thought you'd be in critical condition." I just say,"It takes a lot more than a tackle to hurt me." Serena then turned to Pancham and thanked it for saving Fennekin and herself. She then says,"Now, what to do say we get back to having our battle," as it was good and ready. As the sun started to set, it was time for the battle to start. Pancham started with dark pulse, which Fennekin dodges and tries flamethrower. Pancham dodges it too as it hits Fennekin with arm thrust. It dodges another flamethrower from Fennekin, but this time misses its mark from arm thrust as Fennekin jumped into the air. Fennekin then delivers a hidden power, which dazes Pancham. However, when Serena threw the pokeball, it escaped on the first throw.

Fennekin used flamethrower which hits this time before hitting Pancham again with hidden power. Pancham was down and out as Serena was ready to try again. She says,"Pancham, I want to perform together. Please, come join me on my journey right now," as she throws the pokeball again while ot lands and wiggles before locking completely. Seeing Serena's smile as the pokeball dinged, signaling a successful capture, made my day a lot better and it made her happy since it was her first official catch. She smiles at us before saying,"I'm going to do my best so that I can become a performer like Aria," as she let Pancham out of its ball. Giving it the sunglasses from earlier, she also mentions,"And someday, I'll become Kalos Queen." Pancham was amazed as Fennekin was happy for its new teammate. She then turned to the two and asked,"Fennekin, Pancham, will you help me make my dream come true as they chirped in agreement. I say,"I know you're going to be a great performer Serena." I couldn't help but feel warm inside, which was iroironic considering I was freezing from being soaked. Taking my state into consideration, Ckemont decided that we should camp out tonight.

Later on, as we ate supper by the campfire, I was feeling a lot better. My clothes were being dryed out as I changed into my back up outfit in case anything happened to my original. Ash told me,"That was pretty brave of you to protect Serena like that." May added,"That's one of the best things about Liz. She cares so deeply about other people that she'd risk her life to protect them." I couldn't help but smile and say,"I only did what felt natural for me to do. You guys would do the same for me if you were in my perspective of it." Ash then says,"That's the best things about friends. They always have your back when you needed." Serena soon joined in, asking,"And how's our little hero feeling," which caused me to blush and sheepishly reply,"A lot warmer than from earlier when I felt like an iceberg." Serena, with Pancham on her lap, sat next to May and I as we chatted the night away. When we all fell asleep later on, I made sure I was extra warm, just to avoid being sick. However, I couldn't sleep. I felt fine, but it was just the urge of so much that happened today on my mind that kept me awake. I walked out of my tent and placed a cardigan on so I'd stay warm. Being careful not to disturb Lucario and Lycanroc from their slumber, I sat on a rock looking up at the sky. The memory of when I fell into the lake and seeing Serena when I woke up kept playing in my mind as I then began thinking _Why do I still keep thinking about it? I care so much about her, but why? It's definitely not love, I know what love feels like, so what is this new feeling?_ I was so into my thoughts that I didn't hear Serena behind me until I turned around and mentally said _Is there a mindreader in the midst? It's like something can read my thoughts._ She sat down next to me and said,"I kinda felt that you'd be up and I guess I was right. So, what are you doing up at this time? You're not getting sick are you"? I instantly said, assuring her,"I don't feel sick, so don't worry. I just had something on my mind, so, I came out to clear my thoughts. Serena then said,"You want to talk about it," as I just smiled. I reached for something in my pocket and said,"I had a feeling you'd ask that so," I pulled out of the pocket my trusty hairbrush and gave it to Serena while saying,"So I came prepared in case you did ask." Eagerly grabbing it from my grasp, she smiled as I decided to start tslking as she started using it on me. Gathering courage, I asked her,"Hey, listen. Can I ask you a question? It may sound silly, but, I really need an honest opinion or answer." She gave me her signature smile and replied,"Of course. Ask away." I then shakily breathe and begin to piece my words together.

"You see, for about a few weeks now, since traveling with you guys, I've had this weird feeling. The craziest part is that I feel it the most...around you." Saying those last 2 words got Serena surprised as she continued with my hair as I continued with,"Ever since I've came, you've been on my mind most of the time. Plus, thinking about you or the situation just makes this feeling stronger. I don't think it's love because I know what love feels like. So, what exactly is this feeling and why is it strongest around you"? Serena gave me back the brush as I put it back in my pocket. She then moved and sat in front of me as I looked down in case what she said might be upsetting. Placing her hand under my chin, having my eyes lock with her, she says,"I think I gave your answer. But first, I want to ask you something that might help. When you see me, how woukd you describe me"? I made a mental list in my mind because there were so many words I could use to describe her. I then say,"Caring, kind, helpful, determined, very talented, brave, considerate, fun, beautiful, you have a great taste in fashion, you're an amazing baker, friend magnet and this isn't even half of my list. When I see you, it's like we're sisters." Serena then says,"There's your answer. I think the feeling you have is admiration and I'm glad you admire me in such a way."

I then stood up, saying,"You're right! I do admire you! I wish to be like you or at least be related to you! You're the kind of person I wish for in a sister. I..," I soon paused and looked down and said this with an embarrassed look,"I wish to turn back time so that I could be born with you." Serena the stood up, placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and said,"I know you feel this way and it's ok. I can relate because..I feel the same way with you. I really wish we can be sisters." I smiled and showed a genuine blush as I say,"Thank you, for everything," as we hugged underneath the starry night. Serena then says,"It's pretty late. We should head back to our tents." I then ask,"Um...if it's ok...hope you don't mind, but...can I sleep with you tonight"? Serena smiled and said,"Fine by me "sis," as she playfully elbowed me. I replied,"You know we're not actually siblings, right"? She said back to me,"I know, I just wanted to try it out and see how it went." I went and quietly got my sleeping bag from my tent and brought it into the tent she stayed in. We both smiked at each other before falling asleep, dreaming about whatever we wanted.


	37. All You Need is Food, Rest and Care

I was in the middle of a practice battle with Ash, helping him be ready for the Coumarine City gym. His Fletchinder was going toe to toe with Sceptile, one of my powerful grass types. Fletchinder had just begin charging in with peck as I had Sceptile block with leaf blade, creating a stalemate between the moves. Soon, I had to pause the battle and sit down from exhaustion. I don't know why but since yesterday, I've been feeling tired and a little chilly to be honest. It could just be me or it could be from what happened yesterday with Team Rocket. When Ash saw me after returning Fletchinder, he asked,"Are you feeling ok? You've been looking a little shaky since this morning." I just replied,"It's probably just exhaustion. It'll go away by tomorrow after a good night's sleep." Clemont soon called us over for dinner as we both raced to the table. Once we were there, I saw Bonnie placing the bowls full of pokemon food down as Serena helped set the table. Once everything was served, we all sat down to eat. However, I had no appetite at all. I couldn't even force myself to eat because my stomach felt messed up. When May asked,"Aren't you going to eat," I said,"Yeah, I'll eat."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just say that I wasn't hungry or else I'd get my friends worried. So, I came up with an idea to sneak the food away. When no one was looking, I gave my food to Chespin, who ate it all pretty fast, and pretended that I ate it myself. It seemed to work, but what I didn't know is that Lucario, Pikachu and Froakie saw as they grew worried. Once we got everything cleaned up, I wanted to sit and try to shake off the uneasiness I felt. Lucario came up to me with a stern look as I immediately could tell that he saw. I shakily then said,"You saw didn't you," as it nodded and went from stern to scared. I instantly said to him,"I couldn't help it ok? I couldn't eat anything, my stomach felt bad. You'd do the same thing if it happened to you. But, I'm sure that by tomorrow, I'll be back to my normal, rather hungry, self." It seemed to calm him down as I went to bed early, just as a safety precaution.

The next morning, I felt awful. I kept waking up like 12 times every 5 minutes. Plus, when I woke up, I felt shaky and queasy. I didn't even bother to get out of bed as I slept in, which got my friends a little suspicious and concerned. May was the most suspicious when I didn't come for breakfast as she told the others,"This is unlike her. She's usually up before me, bursting with energy." Serena decided to see if I was ok as she walked into my tent to wake me. Hearing her, I attempted to open my eyes before groaning in exhaustion. It was plain to see that I was really sick. I tried to sit up right, but Serena had me lay back down, so I could sleep. I tried to tell her,"I'll be ok. You should be with others. I don't want you to get sick either," but Serena said,"I woukd rather take my chances of getting sick than leaving you alone in this state." I admired her courage and kindness as she alerted the others about my condition. Clemont and Bonnie went into town to get medicine as Ash trained with my pokemon for the day. May and Serena volunteered to care for me as I recovered from this illness. I was although very thankful, also very disappointed. I hated getting sick because I couldn't do anything but lay down and rest. It was boring as I was an action type of person.

Serena could tell that I felt this way because as she made sure I was alright, she also made sure I was also entertained, which made things a lot better. She told me stories from when she grew up, she sang to me and even told jokes. It made resting a lot better as I was beginning to feel a lot better than from earlier. During a story, I fell asleep as Serena allowed me to sleep for a bit before Clemont and Bonnie returned. Bonnie brought me some tea as I drank it as I took the medicine. It was bitter, but the warm tea made it easier for me to handle. I still felt lonely once Bonnie left, which brought back my disliking for being sick. It's the worst part about it, when you can't be with your friends becayse you don't want them to get sick too.

The loneliness soon disappeared when Serena and May came back, bringing a bowl od soup that's for me. It looked great, but when my stomach rumbled, I felt uneasy about attempting to eat. It was plain to see from the expression on my face that I did not feel like eating anything, no matter how good it looked. Serena then had an idea as she grabbed the bowl and spoon and said,"How about I help you then? I'll spoonfeed you so that it won't be so hard for you to eat." I became a little embarrassed as I blushed at the idea. So, she sat close and scoop a bit of the soup as I ate it, which tasted good. Scoop by scoop, the soup was served and eaten until the bowl was completely empty. It felt good to eat something and I felt relieved that it was sitting well instead of coming up. As she smiled at me, I couldn't help and smile back which made things a lot better. I then said,"Even when I'm sick, you always find a way to make things so much better." I then yawned as I wanted to sleep a little more. Serena then suggested,"How about I stay with you so that you won't be lonely while you rest"? I nodded at the idea as I layed back and fell asleep as she sat next to me. As I slept, Serena kept singing this soothing lullaby that was really nice. I forgot what it was called, but she told me that it was an old dong her mom sang to her as a baby. I was asleep the rest of the day and by next morning, I felt so much better. I instantly got up and was greeted by my friends, who were glad that I was feeling better. I said,"Thank you guys for helping me when I was sick. Without you, I would've been in rougher shape than yesterday." May says,"You've been there for us when we needed help." Bonnie added to it,"So think of this as our turn to help you." I smiled brightly, proud to have such great friends as we continued on to Coumarine City.


	38. An Electric Past, A Stunning Reunion 1

Today, we were visiting a city when Bonnie pointed put something along the side of a building. When she asked if they were it, he nodded and said yes. May and I were confused as she asked Clemont,"What are those things"? Clemont said,"Let Pikachu and Dedenne show you." Both pokemon went in as electricity flowed as they were having a blast. Serena remarks,"It's like an electric shower," as I said,"I know who will like these a lot," as I released Jolteon and Raichu. I said to them,"Try it out you guys. I think you'll really like it." They both went in and were really enjoying them. Seeing how happy they were was nice and Serena was right! They were like electric showers! Bonnie, seemingly to have read my mind, said,"My big brother made them," as he says, a little embarrassed,"I call them Clemontic Showers." As he looked around the city, he says,"This place hasn't changed a bit." I turn to him and say,"You seem to know a lot about this place." Before he could answer my question, a female voice called his name as we turned to see who it was. It turned out to be someone called Éclairisse, who was one of Clemont's old teachers when he went to school. As the two of them greeted each other, we were still a little confused.

We all joined up and introduced ourselves to her one by one. When Bonnie finished her introduction, Éclairisse said,"Clemont told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Bonnie then went on, saying how Clemont said told her that she was pretty and kind. Soon, Bonnie dropped to a knee and said,"You're a keeper! Please take care of my brother." As Clemont pulled Bonnie away with his Aipom Arm, we were all laughing as I whispered to May,"I forgot to mention. Sometimes, that happens so I wouldn't think too much about it." Éclairisse soon turned to me and was in awe of my Raichu. She mentions,"In all my years, I've never seen a Raichu like this before." It blushed a bit as it chirped confidently. I say,"It evolved when I was in the Alola region and there, this is what Raichu looks like. Plus, it has an additional type along with electric; psychic"! She quickly took note as Raichu was still a little embarrassed but happy to be getting quite the affection from an admirer. Soon, we were sitting at a table and talking about when Clemont went to school here. Apparently, the school was a place for studying electric types as we were soon taken to see the place as it was amazing. What we didn't know was that a pokemon was watching us as it soon just walked away. As she explained the courses and everything they did, I was amazed as Jolteon and Raichu were impressed on all the other electric types that were in the vicinity. Éclairisse mentions how many were successful after graduating and how Clemont was the most notable graduate on the campus. Clemont then says,"It was my father who told me I needed to go to this school." He then says how in his time, he struggled a bit with the work and how he went to walks to clear his mind. On one of them, he met you-know-who. When May asked who was it, he explained how it was a pokemon.

He was on a walk on day, trying to come up with an idea when suddenly, he found an injured Shinx come out of the bushes. May interrupted that part and asked,"What's a Shinx"? My Rotom Dex appeared and said,"I believe that's my cue. Shinx, the flash pokemon. An electric type. When Shinx flexs its muscles, it generates electricity. When sensing danger, its fur glistens." Clemont soon continues his story, saying how he rushed to get help for Shinx. Soon, Nurse Joy says that Shinx has recovered well. She then says,"I've seen this more times than I can count. It appears to have something to do with the local environment. If only there was a place where pokemon can easily absorb electrical energy." Soon, he came up with something and began planning his idea. Soon, the Shinx from earlier came by and Clemont explained it the idea he had. He said,"I want to make a town where Electric types can live happily. No, a world where all pokemon live happily. That would make my dream come true." The Shinx seemed to love the idea. Once the story ended, we were all really impressed. Unbeknownst to us, Team Rocket overheard us and plotted to steal the electricity.

The pokemon from earlier was walking around the sewers, patroling for any intruders. When it heard a sound, ot looked, but found nothing as it kept walking. A tarp fell as Team Rocket were relieved for not getting caught. As, they setted up, they soon began stealing the electricity from the voltage. Soon, we were shown to a control room that Clemont designed himself. Before we could even look around, the alarms started to blare as something wrong was happening. There was something going on with the transformer. The man then explained about a wild pokemon making its home there. Another worker decides to go there as Clemont, Ash and I wanted to come as well. Éclairisse and May promised to watch Bonnie as we head down to explore. Meanwhile, the pokemon was patroling until it saw the red sirens, meaning something was up. Team Rocket was almost done until they were spotted...by us. We chased after them until the pokemon came by stnd stopped up, thinking we were the bad people. As we stared it down, who appeared to be a Luxio, Clemont started to realize that the Luxio just might be an old friend.


	39. An Electric Past, A Stunning Reunion 2

I had Rotom Dex tell me about Luxio as it says,"Luxio, the spark pokemon and the evolved form of Shinx. Luxio's sharp claws conduct electricity and the slightest scratch can knock out an opponent." Luxio then used swift as Pikachu and my Raichu countered with thunderbolt. The guy who went with us was able to let Luxio know the real bad guys went the other way. As it ran, Clemont recognized it and Luxio seemed to recognize Clemont, but gave it the cold shoulder as it ran off. The Luxio jumped out snd started its search, but Team Rocket was able to hide from it. Once we were back, we informed the others of what happened. May was frustrated, saying,"To think I hoped they've given up after Sinnoh. Guess once bad, always bad." I say,"If I know one thing Team Rocket is, they're stubborn. They will be back to try again when our guard is down." In it all Clemont was still caught in his memories about Luxio and it acted that way around him. Soon, Bonnie had him back with us, but I could sense something deeper between whatever happened to thise two. The guy alerted us about sending Officer Jenny as we tried to come up with a new plan.

As Officer Jenny and her assistants explored the sewers, we stayed in a room for the night. With us, Serena was busy grooming her pokemon, Ash and May were catching up a bit and I was preparing to feed my last pokemon for the night. When Ash asked,"who's that for," I say,"It's for my Luxray," as I released it from its ball. It gave a welcoming roar as it began to eat from its bowl. Clemont was looking out the window, still worried about Luxio. When I asked,"Are you worried about that Luxio from earlier," he said,"Yeah. It's just...I feel like it's Shinx from when I came here." He then continued the story from earlier, saying how before graduation, something bad happened. He and Shinx had a regular meeting place. He was going there to thank it for the idea. He was bringing a cake just for Shinx. He was excited because then, he would ask Shinx to be his partner. Clemont was so excited, he didn't notice that a car stopped next to him. In the car was the mayor. He saud that he was looking for him, saying how he planned a special dinner just for him. Clemont tried to tell the mayor he was going to meet someone, but the mayor rushed him in. Clemont saw Shinx but he couldn't get out to go talk to it. When he rushed over to find it after dinner, Shinx wasn't there and was never seen since. We all understood how Clemont felt.

I then say,"If you want, I could try to find Luxio and talk to it if you want Clemont. If Luxio knew what happened, maybe it'll understand and loosen up a bit." Clemont appreciated my offer, but he says,"Maybe it's best if I try to find it myself." Soon, the power went out just like that as we went to see what happened. Éclairisse came running in, saying how a huge amount of electricity was drained from their system. We knew it had to be Team Rocket striking again. Luxio was looking around when it saw the power go out. Then, it sees a huge spark of electricity as it chases towards it. Team Rocket was busy draining the electricity when Luxio came in to try and stop them. It charged in with thunder fang, but missed them. Pumpkaboo and Inkay soon joined in the fray as they teamed up against Luxio. We tried to figure out where they could be until Clemont came up with an idea. While that went on, Luxio dodged dark pulse and psybeam. However, it gets hit with shadow ball as we soon come in, ready to stop them. I shout, while riding Luxray,"Luxray, use thunder fang on that machine on Meowth"! It did as so, breaking the machine as the electricity disappeared, making Meowth mad. He said,"Our perfect plan is ruined thanks to you! We would've had all the electricity if it ain't for your meddling"!

I jump down, saying straight to his face,"Electricity belongs to everyone, not just you. Our world was made to share and give life to others. I will not stand for your selfishness! Luxray, wild charge"! Luxray charged and hit Meowth, sending him on an early blastoff. As we stood strong, Clemont tried to help Luxio, who refused and charged with thunder fang, which misses. Inkay hits it with foul play and shadow ball follows it up. However, electro ball hits it in time before shadow ball could hit Luxio. Clemont wanted to help it, but Luxio insisted on battling them. Pumpkaboo goes in to finish with shadow ball, but Clemont stood in front of it and took the hit. Seeing the bravery in his eyes, Luxio knew that he still cares about it. Jessie and James were in for it now as Luxio used discharge, blasting them off, maybe catching up with Meowth. Soon, Luxio began heading back to the sewers for the night.

Before it did, Clemont said to it,"Please, wait. Luxio, I'd really like you to come with me. I remember, I gave you my word, then let you down. But now, I'll be waiting for you, at the same place and at the exact same time. So, if you decide to come with me, meet me in the square." Luxio took this into thought as it jumped down. The next day, we all waited for it patiently, though things did look pretty slim. Ckemont then says,"I guess that Luxio still hasn't forgiven me, which is all that I deserve." But before he could move, my Luxray jumped in front of him, as if to say _Give the guy some time. I'm sure he'll come_. Soon, we heard a rustle in the bushes and who appeared in front of us? None other than Luxio, which made Clemont really happy. Soon, he tossed a pokeball and Luxio was caught, making all of us relived that old grudges were settled. I say,"I know you two will do even greater things together." As Clemont thanked me for believing in him, he asked,"How did your Luxray know what to do"? I say, while petting my Luxray,"Let's just say, it knows what Luxio's been through before." Soon, after saying goodbye to Ěclairisse, we continued on the road again.


	40. Disagree to Agree on Friendship Part 1

We stopped for a lunch break in the middle of the forest. Ash, May and I were stuffed as our stomachs resembled an inflated Drifblim. Serena pulled out a basket of pokepuffs to give to the pokemon as a desert. However, when the basket opened, it was completely empty. I say,"How could a closed basket lose all its pokepuffs that fast"? Clemont had an idea, but before he could say it, Chespin was walking by with bulged cheeks. I could only say,"Oh boy, here we go again. As he swallowed the treats, Pancham was angry as Serena tells him,"No, Pancham. It's ok." Chespin was trying to get him to smile, but then, they both started to hit each other, having a small fight. Serena and Clemont tried to separate the two of them before things got out of hand. I say quietly to Ash and May,"Thank god they're not siblings because if they were, this would have grown personal." Soon, both pokemon were separated as their trainers attempted to get them to apologize. Serena says,"Don't you know you're supposed to be friends, Now make up"! However, Pancham and Chespin still hit each other during the talk. Clemont then says,"Hey! All you're doing is being plain mean to each other," but they still did it. Chespin then taunted Pancham as they both attempted to chase each other. I quickly shout,"Espeon, stop them before they get too far," as I released it from its pokeball. Espeon quickly used psychic and brought them back before they got too far. Once they were released, Pancham angrily used stone edge, which sent a surprised Espeon flying into another part of the forest.

I was scared as I went with Luchador to try and find it as the others followed with Chespin and Pancham still fighting. With Espeon, she was able to land on her feet, but became worried when she saw that I wasn't around. Then, a girl with a Smoochum and a Farfetch'd appeared. Thinking that she might be mistakened for a wild pokemon, Espeon grew really worried, but luckily, I soon came around as it leaped back into my arms as I was glad it was ok. I then turned my attention to the girl who asked,"Is that Espeon with you"? I smiled brightly as I remembered the girl. Her name was Nini and we went to camp together when we were little. I instantly smiled and said,"Nini, it's me Liz. Back from the summer camp when we were little." Nini soon remembers as we both high fived. Before I could ask how she's been, the others caught up with Chespin and Pancham finally calmed down, but still in a fighting mood. Serena came up to me, asking,"Is Espeon ok," as I said,"A little shaken up from what happened, but she's fine." Nini saw and asked me,"Are these people your friends," as I simply nodded. I say,"I've been traveling with them for a while after returning to Kalos. The boy with the Pikachu is Ash, those two are Clemont and Bonnie, next to Ash is May from the Hoenn region and this is Serena." They all said hello as Nini then introduced herself to them. Serena saw Smoochum as she remarks on it being cute. Rotom Dex flew out of my backpack and took pictures, gathering data. It then said in its pokedex voice,"Smoochum, the kiss pokemon. An ice type. Smoochum's lips are very sensitive, so it uses them first to investigate objects. Farfetch'd, the wild duck pokemon. A normal/flying type. Farfetch'd uses the stalk it holds as a weapon, wielding it like a sword to cut a variety of objects." I instantly recognized Farfetch'd as I say,"Is that the same Farfetch'd we rescued back at camp"?

She nodded and says,"And Smoochum here is my latest catch. She's going to be performing along with me at the pokemon showcase." Serena mentions,"I'm going to be a performer too, though it's my first time." Nini then offered the idea for us to see her routine and give feedback. Of course we were all on deck with it, but first, Nini asked,"If I just may ask first, is your Espeon shy Liz"? I say, still holding onto Espeon,"Espeon isn't used to meeting new trainers right off the bat. Mainly because the last trainer it was with was really abusive to it." I sat down, telling everyone the story of how I met it. I continued with,"I was visiting Sycamore to discuss something I found when I heard whimpers coming from a field. It turned out to be Espeon getting yelled at by its trainer, who was a performer at the time. Soon, that trainer smashed its pokeball and left it there alone. I couldn't just leave it like that. Taking it under my wing, I personally healed her as well as made sure that she was properly fed and looked after. Once she was all better, I wanted to ask it what it wanted to do next. Espeon, however, was so attached to me, it didn't want to leave. So, I caught it and it's been with me ever since. Though it has gotten stronger, it still tends to be shy from time to time." Everyone was so schocked from the story as Nini replies with tears in her eyes,"Wow, what a story. I can see how you two are close." I say,"Well, I always treat my pokemon as friends and family members. There's an old saying I live by; There's plenty of love to go around." Serena says,"With all your friends, you definitely have enough love for everyone." I blushed a bit before saying,"Now, let's see your routine Nini." As we all sat down, Serena and I were excited to see how it goes.

Smoochum first twirled and created a circle cloud of powder snow. They danced around and moved under the small flakes. Farfetch'd then threw its stalk up into the cloud as it dissipate the cloud with the help of fury cutter. Smoochum then made a huge heart stamp as it floated up into the air. Farfetch'd used fury cutter again, breaking the heart as it blew up with the routine finished. As we applauded and Nini asked for any room of improvement, Serena says,"Maybe you can coordinate the dance a tiny bit more." I mention,"Maybe instead of doing one heart, you can do multiple hearts. Then, the heartbreak theme will really stand out." Nini wrote out ideas in a notebook as she then asks Serena to show her routine. A little hesitant at first, but with some of our support, she decided to do it. Chespin had other plans, ramming into Pancham, trying go show him up and wanting to dance. Clemont, seeing this, pulls out a new invention called the Only Lonely Dancing Robo Partner. With it, it grabbed Chespin and danced around with him. It was funny to watch until it started to lose control. When I saw the smoking invention come towards Serena, I immediately shouted,"Hit the deck," as I pushed her out of the way before it blew up. While everyone else was cover in soot, Serena and I were just fine. Serena thanked me for saving her as I just replied,"Hey, if you're going to perform, don't wear a "soot"," as we laughed at the pun I made.

Soon, we all gathered as we were ready to watch. Serena first tossed her pokemon into the air as Fennekin spun and used flamethrower. Pancham tucked inward and rolled in the flames, striking a pose with its shades on. They danced and were looking marvelous, but Team Rocket was watching also as they plotted to steal the pokemon. Back with us, Pancham used dark pulse as Fennekin used flamethrower to surround it, making fireworks in the progress. We were applauding it as I was simply impressed. Nini liked it as well as she then says,"But I kinda felt that Pancham and his acrobatics didn't fit in with the rest of the performance." I say,"While you and Fennekin were light on your feet, Pancham is more of a...how do I say it...ground type of dancer. Maybe have Pancham do most of his dancing below and have Fennekin be the high flyer." Nini was impressed as she says,"Spoken like a true coordinator." Serena smiled at our advice while Smoochum was busy trying to hit on Pancham. Seeing this, I suggested,"How about letting the two of them dance together"? Soon, they both were together and began to dance. It was really fun to watch as they were really good together. As they went back to their trainers after the dance, Nini,"What do you think about trading Pancham for one of my pokemon"? This surprised us all as Chespin tried to get Pancham to agree. They were in a mini scuffle again as Clemont picked up Chespin before things got worse.

Serena soon picked up Pancham and said,"Sorry, you see, Pancham is the very first pokemon I caught and he's going to be my performance partner." That seemed to answer the question as I mention,"Now that that's taken care of, how about thinking up cool ideas for the choreography"? Both girls were excited, but Nini says,"There's just one thing. Can we see your routine Liz"? I became quite flustered as I say,"But I'm not a performer Nini. And it has been a while since I've done a contest." Everyone wanted me to do one as May says,"Do the one that got you into the first place spot in round 1 of the grand festival." I soon gave in and pulled out two pokeballs. I shouted,"Sceptile, Sableye, it's showtime," as they both were released as they spun in the air before landing on one hand, spinning and landing on their feet, crossing their arms. I say,"Sceptile, agility. Sableye, shadow sneak." Both pokemon began using their moves as they danced and glowed brightly. I then say,"Sableye, shadow ball. Sceptile, bullet seed straight up"! Sableye fired a huge shadow ball as Sceptile hit it with bullet seed, exploding it into fireworks. For the finale, Sceptile used solar beam as Sableye used power gem. It finished with a bang as we bowed with everyone applauding tremendously. May smiled and says,"As expected, not a single flaw in that routine." I became red in embarrassment as I said,"Thanks, it took a lot of practice to get it down pat." Suddenly, a truck appeared out of nowhere with people coming out of it. They said that they were master choreographers and that they'd be pleased to help pokemon learn to move brilliantly. Luchador was looking on and something about them made him give them "The Stare That Revealed A Thousand Secrets." It got them nervous as Luchador used its wrestling moves to unmask them. When they were revealed to actually be Team Rocket, Luchador used focus blast and sent them flying. However, Jessie pressed a button that put all the pokemon into a catapult and sent them flying far away. Nini, Serena and the rest of us were worried that our pokemon would be alright. I released Salamence as we all climbed onto it, ready to fly and rescue our pokemon.


	41. Disagree to Agree on Friendship Part 2

Meanwhile, with our pokemon, they were all busy recovering from the fall. Farfetch'd picked up its stalk, Luchador helped Espeon up as Fennekin stood up, shaking off the dust. Pancham and Chespin soon got up as well, but were at each other's throats again. Luchador had to hold Chespin as Espeon used psychic to hold back Pancham. Once they had at least calmed down, Luchador spoke to them, saying,"Lucha, Hawlucha cha Hawlucha lucha lu Hawlucha cha cha. Cha lu Hacha lucha Haw. Cha lu," which meant (Listen, we're not getting anywhere with the two of you fighting it out. We need to work together. Ok?). They both scoffed at turned away, which meant this search was going to be a lot more difficult. Espeon started to pace with worry, but Fennekin was able to help it relax by offering it a berry it found in a bush. Fennekin then asked,"Fenne kin Fenne kin Fennekin kin Fennekin (How are we going to find our friends and trainers)"? Farfetch'd had an idea as it put its stalk on the ground straight up. Releasing it from its wing, it fell, pointing to a direction. All of them started to walk that way, unsure if it was the right way.

Meanwhile, we kept looking in the aur, but were having no luck. Salamence began to grow weary as it landed on the ground, looking a bit tired and sore. I saw and said to it,"Guess you're not used to carrying so many people. The most you usually do is three." Salamence nodded and roared lightly in exhaustion. Clemont offered it a sitrus berry as I layed a couple ice packs on its back for the soreness. Nini then asks,"Now what do we do? Our pokemon are still out there, lonely and scared." I then released Lycanroc and Braixen, who were ready for the situation. I told them,"Our friends went missing. Lycanroc, use your sense of smell to find a trail of scents to follow. Braixen, see if you can find them with your ears." Lycanroc began to walk around and sniff the ground as Braixen closed her eyes and listened very closely. Soon, both picked up a scent and a sound as they ran with us following them, with Salamence soaring lightly to follow. Meanwhile, the pokemon came upon a fork in the road. Pancham wanted to lead, but Chespin tried to show it up again. They started to argue until Fennekin said that she'd lead, walking in front of them. Soon, they stopped, a bit confused and worried when an all too familiar Inkay was in their way.

The Inkay saw them and ran away, scared. Pancham chased after it, but came running back when Team Rocket entered the scene. Of course, they thought that they'd won, but the pokemon weren't willing to go down without a brawl. Pancham and Chespin wanted to protect the others, but ended up in another argument, which made everyone confused and weirded out. Inkay used psybeam, but it missed the brawling duo and ended up hitting Smoochum and Farfetch'd. Fennekin battle back with flamethrower, but it misses as it gets hit with shadow ball from Pumpkaboo. Luchador uses x scissor on Inkay before using shadow claw on Pumpkaboo. Meowth attempted to use fury swipes, but Luchador hit it head on with karate chop. They were both locked in a stalemate as Pancham and Chespin watched in fear and horror. Seeing their friends hurt and Luchador unable to fight back, they didn't know what to do. Suddenly, their trainers' words from earlier played on their minds as they knew that now, they were going to have to work together. Jessie, seeing this, scoffs and says,"Please! What are you two going to do? Argue us to sleep"?

That question got answered as Pumpkaboo used dark pulse as they both dodged it perfectly. Pancham used arm thrust as it went through Pumpkaboo, it being a ghost type. But it was a setup as Pumpkaboo actually gets hit by pin missile from Chespin. It git the others cheering and Team Rocket annoyed. When Inkay went in with tackle, Chespin used vine whip on the trees and slingshot his own tackle onto Inkay. Inkay then uses psybeam on Chespin, but it gets blocked by Pancham's dark pulse just in time. Pumpkaboo then uses leech seed, but before it could hit Pancham, Chespin destroyed it with vine whip. Soon, we all made it to the scene as Serena and Nini were reunited with their pokemon. When Clemont and Serena asked,"Where's Pancham?/Chespin, are you ok," they both chirped happily. Luchador then pushed off Meowth as it flipped back to me. Jessie, annoyed, has Pumpkaboo use shadow ball. However, Pancham and Chespin dodge them perfectly as Chespin used vine whip to catch Pumpkaboo so Pancham can hit it with dark pulse. Bonnie remarks on how both pokemon were working together as a team. Serena and Clemont weee really happy as they both had their pokemon combine dark pulse and pin missile to beat Pumpkaboo and Inkay. Aah had Pikachu end it with thunderbolt as I had Luchador used focus blast, Lycanroc used rock throw and Braixen used flamethrower. It sent Team Rocket up, up and away as we were happily reunited with our pokemon.

Once they were gone, we all praised Pancham and Chespin for saving the day together. Ash mentions,"You two were really friends after all." Both pokemon liked the compliments, but soon started squabbling about who deserved the credit. Pretty soon, another argument broke out as Serena and Clemont tried to stop it. Ash just says to me,"Fighting a lot proves they're great friends." Soon, Nini had to go, but we gave her our best wishes as she left. Serena then kneeled to her pokemon and said to them,"Keep up the good work. We'll keep trying and soon enter the Showcase for real." They nodded in agreement as we continued our way to Coumarine City.


	42. Wrestling With Courage

Hello again guys. So, I was watching the Elimination Chamber yesterday on the WWE Network. It was so awesome and it gave me an idea for today's non episode based chapter. Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Pokemon, WWE or anything else.

We were setting up for lunch as Rotom and I were setting up a TV screen for us. Luchador and I were most excited about what we would be watching today. I soon turn my back and see Bonnie about to pour pokemon food into Lucario's bowl. I instantly shouted,"Hold up a minute," as I quickly ran to her with a different can of pokemon food. I tell her,"Lucario can't eat that kind of food. It has peanuts in them and he's really allergic to them." When Bonnie asked while grabbing a different bowl,"What's allergic mean," I say while pouring the special food into Lucario's bowl,"Let me think. When someone is allergic to something, it means that their body has a bad reaction to whatever causes the reaction. It can happen if you touch, smell or eat something. Like me for example. I'm allergic to Big mushrooms. If I eat them, I get a bad, itchy rash and my stomach hurts. For Lucario, if he eats peanuts, he gets itchy bumps and has trouble breathing." The talk seemed to work as Bonnie seemed to understand and promised to be careful. Soon, once everything was set, lunch was served and the screen was set up, Rotom found the channel as we played the video of Wrestlemania 34 and watched it while we eat. Everyone seemed to enjoy it as Luchador and I were into it the most, being great wrestling fans. Once it was over and we finished lunch, we all couldn't stop talking about it. Ash then asked me,"So people plan this out ahead and perform it for the crowd"?

I say,"Yes. It's the wrestlers' job to put on a great wrestling performance to satisfy the people. They do many shows and a lot of them gave so many plot twists that you can't find in movies." Bonnie then says,"I wish I could wrestle like the females did." I say,"You know, with enough training, you can. But will this do for now"? I pull out a small box and throw it as it unfolds into a real wrestling ring. Everyone was surprised as Clemont says,"That's the most incredible thing I've ever seen." I say,"It's my automatic fold up ring. With it, it's portable and good for training purposes. I use it a lot so my pokemon can train. Plus, for fun, I let them do matches against each other to test each other's skills." Ash then says,"Do you think we can let our pokemon try it out"? I simply smiled and nodded as all the pokemon cheered. Soon, I was giving them the rundown of how to wrestle. They caught on pretty fast and were already jumping from the top rope and executing awesome signature moves. The pokemon that I was the most impressed with was Fennekin. She was high flying and landing great moves. Lucario saw and was thinking the same thing because he pointed to Luchador as I was then thinking _Maybe Fennekin will be the one who beats Luchador and his undefeated streak._

I then turned to Serena and said,"You know something? Fennekin's a real natural in the ring." Serena blushed and says,"Well, it's probably because of all our showcase training. It must have increased her flexibility." I then decided to pop the question. I say,"How would you feel if Fennekin faced Luchador in a wrestling match"? Everyone heard the idea as Luchador grinned excitedly with Fennekin a little worried, but excited as well. Serena nodded and said,"It's fine by me as long as Fennekin is ok with it." I turn to Fennekin and ask it if it wanted to face Luchador. It nodded as it crouched and looked at my shiny fighting/flying type with determination in its eyes. Surprised, but not willing to back down from any challenge no matter who it was, nodded and shook hands/paws with the fire fox starter. I say,"Grab your championship belt Luchador. We can make the match for your title." Luchador became excited as he and Fennekin were in a staredown.

Soon, the ring was set, Raichu would referee and everyone was sitting around to watch as a crowd. Rotom would be doing the color commentary as I step into the ring to do the introduction. I say,"This match is scheduled for one fall. It is for the undisputed challenge championship. Introducing the challenger, she's fired up and really tough, Fennekin"! It jumped around and showed its toughness as all the pokemon and the rest of us cheered loudly. I then continue with,"Introducing the champion, the master of the battle style, he is the undisputed challenge champion, Luchador the Hawlucha"! It held the title up high as everyone cheered again. After another staredown, Raichu grabbed the title and held it up for all to see before giving it to Clemont to hold. I dinged a cowbell three times to start the match. Both pokemon circled around a bit before locking up. Rotom Dex began doing the play by play saying,"Both pokemon are starting out strong. Looks like both sides aren't going to give in an inch of their spirit"! Luchador then delivers a karate chop, but it misses as Fennekin kicks Luchador and follows up with a spot on flamethrower. Luchador used its arms to minimize the damage from flamethrower. Rotom Dex then continued with,"What a block! Despite it having the probability to burn Luchador, it blocked with precise defenses. Oh! And a high jump kick to boot! What payback! Both sides are keeping it up with their attacks and defenses."

Fennekin then drove Luchador into the corner and tackled him hard. Luchador then used high jump kick again as Fennekin was flat on the mat. Rotom Dex calls out,"Oh my! Looks like things are going his way. Up on the top rope. Looks like Luchador is going to end it with flying press." As he went to use the move, Fennekin rolled out of the way just in time as Luchador hit the mat hard. Now, it was Fennekin's turn to climb to the top rope. Rotom Dex called out,"Woah! What a last minute dodge. Fennekin's climbing to the top rope! Mixing flamethrower and scratch together! It's the flame fire spin flip"! Fennekin's signature move hit Luchador hard as she went to pin him. As Raichu hit the mat three times, everyone was cheering loud as Fennekin had her paw raised as I shouted,"The winner and new undisputed challenge champion, Fennekin"! As Raichu gave the belt to Fennekin and placed it around her neck, Fennekin helped Luchador up as they shook hands/paws again. I say,"This was incredible. To think I'd never see the day Luchador lost a wrestling match." Serena picked her starter up and smiled, saying,"I'm very proud of you. That was a very great match." Once we finished packing everything up after an exciting match, we were ready to continue to Coumarine City.


	43. Speed and Seek To Victory Part 1

Hi again. For those following this story and/or favoring it, I have an update for you. I've been working on a brand new story in case you haven't seen it yet. You can check it out when you get the chance. Now, let's continue on with today's update.

Ash was in the middle with training with his Froakie and Pikachu. Froakie used water pulse on a tree as Pikachu followed with thunderbolt. Once they finished, I had my Greninja use water shurigen on the same spot as it hit, creating more smoke. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie watched us train until Dedenne saw something and alerted us. There was a trainer and his Greninja, who was poisoned, unconscious and floating in the water. Ash and I recognized the boy as Sanpei as we went to help rescue them. Ash dove in as I assisted in pulling them onto dry land. Once they were rescued, Clemont gave Sanpei's Greninja a pecha berry for the poisoning. Meanwhile, we watched and hoped Sanpei woke up. Soon, he was able to open his eyes and recognize Ash and the others, soon being introduced to May. He then looked up at me and said,"Liz is that you? And Sino, it's been a while. Huh? Where's Greninja"? Ash reassured him that Greninja was ok, recovering from the poison. Bonnie then asked,"Who's Sino," as May says,"I haven't heard anyone called that." I told them,"You see, Sino is the name of my Greninja." It nodded as Rotom Dex came out, checking on Sanpei's Greninja. It said,"It's health is at 95% and its poisoning is officially gone." Sino then offered a hand for Greninja in helping it up on its feet. Ash seemed to recognize Sanpei's Greninja as Rotom Dex soon says in his pokedex information voice,"Greninja, the ninja pokemon, the final evolved form of Froakie and the evolved form of Frogadier. A water and dark type. Greninja's swift movements confound its opponents, and it can compress water into sharp edged throwing stars." Sanpei mentions,"It evolved from my Frogadier," as I mentioned,"It seems like only yesterday I first met you and Frogadier. You two must have grown stronger." Sanpei says,"It's true, but I can tell you and Sino have gitten stronger too. The red bandana it wears shares an amazing story." We both smiled deeply as Bonnie wanted to know how I met Sino.

But before I could tell the story, a voice came from out of nowhere. Then, a pillar of water appeared, revealing a masked man who also appeared to be a ninja. Behind him was supposedly his partner, a Barbaracle. We were all confused as Rotom Dex does info about the huge pokemon. "Barbaracle, the collective pokemon. A water and rock type. Barbaracle's limbs can move independently of each other, but they usually follow the head's commands". Sanpei warns us about those two attacking them earlier as the masked ninja says,"Indeed. And very soon, the secret scroll will be mine." He has Barbaracle use razor shell as Froakie intercepted with cut, but was pushed back. Pikachu used thunderbolt, but it didn't do much. As the battle went on, Team Rocket watched us, wanting to steal the secret scroll. Continuing on, May and I both released Venusaur and Sceptile to battle. Sceptile used leaf blade as it hit, along with a powerful razor leaf from Venusaur. I then told May,"Have Venusaur conceal us with petal blizzard," as she had her grass type do as so. While in the spinning mass, I asked Sanpei,"Does your Greninja still know smokescreen"? As he nodded, he had his Greninja use it as petal blizzard and smokescreen were mixed together. Soon, we were gone as the man became agitated. In a different part of the forest, we were all safe, for now.

I returned Sceptile as May returned Venusaur as Sino remained out, wanting to protect us. Once we all had our breath again, Sanpei began telling us what was going on. He was given a mission by a fellow ninja to deliver a secret scroll to someone by sundown. Along the way, the masked ninja attacked them from a dust storm, wanting the scroll to himself. He released Barbaracle as it attacked with razor shell, but Greninja blocked its vision with smokescreen. But the masked ninja used wind rush to blow the smokescreen away. Greninja then hit Barbaracle with quick attack, but it was caught and poisoned from a poison jab. After getting hit from a razor shell, Sanpei chased and went to catch his partner as they both ended up falling in the water. As he finishes his story, he was about to continue on his way as we wanted to help. I say,"We can help. If that guy tries anything, Sino and I will help defend. Plus, it'll be safer with more people watching out for you." Soon, he gave in and allowed us to help. Once that was settled, we started talking about what to do with the masked ninja. Clemont revealed an invention that would distract the masked guy. I soon interrupted and say,"I have a better idea. Sino and I can keep him away as you guys head to the meeting place." I pull on a quick outfit so I resembled a bit like Sanpei. After switching my glasses out for my back up pair of contacts, Sino and I were off to ploy the masked ninja. As for the others, they went off as Clemont did keep his invention as it did provide good use of distracting Team Rocket good.

Greninja and I perservered through the forest as we soon caught eye of the masked ninja. I signaled Greninja to use water shurigen to get their attention as we darted off in the trees. He and Barbaracle gave chase as we led them away from my friends. Soon, Greninja delt a night slash, which laid out Barbaracle. Then, with speed as fast as lightning, we went back unnoticed or so we thought. The masked ninja caught a slight eye of where I was going as he returned Barbaracle and used a dust storm to disappear as he followed us. Meanwhile, Sanpei showed everyone the map to where he was going. They were trying to figure out which way to go, but were struggling. May soon motices a cave, saying,"Maybe that's a shortcut to the manor." Sanpei says,"It is, but I don't want to risk it, in case you guys get hurt." However, they were willing to take the chance as Sanpei was proud and surprised of their iron bravery. I soon jump in with Sino, saying,"Don't start the adventure without me. The masked ninja won't bother us for a while. So, let's go." Soon, we were all ready as we entered cave and were on our way to the manor.


	44. Speed and Seek To Victory Part 2

As we walked along the narrow edge of the cliff, it was steep and a bit difficult. Sino, May and I had to keep our arms out for balance in case we fell. Suddenly, an area broke as Clemont and Serena fell. Froakie used its frubbles to catch Clemont as Sanpei's Greninja used its tongue to catch Serena. Then, Sino assisted with extrasensory to bring them up. Once that was settled, we made it to the cave that would be the shortcut to the manor. We entered, but what none of us knew was that the masked ninja saw us as he and Barbaracle watched our movements. It was easy to go in donce it sloped down. I became worried instantly since me and caves don't mix. I started to breathe fast and shake in anxiety as Sanpei saw and asked,"Liz, what's wrong? Are you ok"? I couldn't speak as Serena answered for me, saying,"She's not a fan of caves. Just being in one gets her a bit riled up." I was terrified, unable to react to amything at the moment. Just then, we heard sounds that resembled whispering as we tried to figure out where it came from. Before we knew it, a group of Golbats attacked us as we all tried to duck or avoid them. That was the last straw for me as suddenly, everything grew black and I passed out, falling to the floor.

Sino and May turned and became terrified as I was on the floor, not responding. But before they could alert the others, the Golbats began separating us. Clemont, Bonnie and May ran off in one direction as Sanpei and his Greninja, Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, Sino and Serena, both carrying me, went in the other direction. But the Golbats were still hot on our tails. Soon, we were able to make it out as it was easy to notice that we were separated. Soon, I was laid on the ground, watched over by my friends who were worried about my well being. Soon, my eyes open as I sat up and begin to breathe regularly. Everyone was relieved, especially Serena and Sino as I was just happy to be out of the cave. Soon, Sanpei's Greninja spotted the manor as we were able to see it too. Suddenly, Barbaracle came out of nowhere, with the masked ninja following it as well. He was relentless, wanting that secret scroll. I was surprised that he was able to find us. I thought fir sure we led him far away from us. He must have known what I was thinking because he soon says,"Your fake out technique didn't work so well. Although you got me pretty occupied, I was able to see you by the faint corner of my eye. Using that, we followed you back and here we are."

There was no time for me or anyone to react to that because soon, we were in a battle against him. Froakie and Sanpei's Greninja used double team and surrounded Barbaracle. As they both launched water pulse and water shurigen, Barbaracle jumped up to dodge it as both water types got hit by each other's moves. I then had Sino use power up punch as it hit Barbaracle square on the head, but it still remained resilient. Pikachu then fired off an electro ball, but Barbaracle sliced it in half with razor shell. Just then, a net flew in as Team Rocket decided to crash our battle. They launched another net, but Barbaracle and the masked ninja sliced it into different pieces I then had Sino use hydro cannon as Froakie mixed in water pulse and Sanpei's Greninja mixed in water shurigen. It hit Team Rocket hard, sending them on their blast off way again. Soon, we started the battle from where it was left off. Barbaracle went in with poison jab, but Sanpei's Greninja dodged it this time. Froakie used double team to confuse Barbaracle as Sino used night slash, dropping the rock/water type to its knees. Pikachu went in with iron tail as Froakie charged with cut. Barbaracle used mud slap which hit Greninja, Pikachu and Froakie, sending the little frog into a pile of rocks.

As for Pikachu and Greninja, they tried to get the mud of their faces, but it was hard. Barbaracle then used poison jab on Sino, which got him poisoned. It dropped to a knee, struggling to stand. Barbaracle then started charging a potent poison jab, ready to end the battle. Then, something amazing happened. Froakie came out of the rock pile and began to glow and evolve. While in the midst if it, it blocked poison jab and sent Barbaracle flying. Soon, what was left was now a powerful Frogadier. As I gave Sino a pecha berry for the poisoning, Rotom Dex, who was watching the battle, says,"Frogadier, the bubble frog pokemon and the evolved form of Froakie. A water type. Frogadier's speed is unmatched. It can climb a tower over 2,000 feet in one minute." Sino was surprised by the evolution as well, giving Frogadier a nod of amazement and approval. Continuing with the battle, Barbaracle used razor shell, but Frogadier intercepted successfully with cut. Sapei remarks,"Their strength's the same. Frogadier's putting up an equal fight." As Barbaracle went in with poison jab, Frogadier hit Barbaracle with its new move, aerial ace. Once down for the count, the masked ninja and Barbaracle fled with a leaf shroud.

He then tells us as a mysterious voice to go to the manor. There, we'd get the whereabouts of our friends. I had a hunch about the voice as Sino did too because we believed there was something more about this. Soon, we arrived at the manor and were reunited with our friends. Soon, the masked ninja appeared and revealed itself to be Saizo, which surprised Sanpei, but made me and Sino smile with happiness. Our hunches were right all along. Saizo explained that everything was a test for Sanpei, which cleared up a lot of what happened. Sanpei gives Saizo the scroll, making his mission complete. Meanwhile, Serena, May, Clemont and Bonnie were amazed about Froakie becoming Frogadier. Bonnie wanted to see it evolve again, but explaining the concept was going to be a bit tricky. Soon, Ash asked Sanpei if he wanted to battle. He accepted it as Greninja and Frogadier were ready for a fight. The rest of the remaining day, we watched them battle like true rivals.


	45. Not Caving In To Your Fears

That night, we were all enjoying dinner by the campfire after a day of excitement. Well, not everyone. I was not in the mood to eat because I felt awful. After being retold about what happened in the cave, I was embarrassed and a little frightened. I couldn't believed it happened again. The other time it happened, I'm not going to say. I was sitting by a distant pond a few feet away from the others, wanting a little time to myself. When Chespin and Pikachu came to try and cheer me up, I just shoved my plate of food to them, not in the mood to eat or do anything. Chespin and Pikachu grew worried as Chespin got an idea. Taking my plate of food, it and Pikachu went back to the others, showing them my plate of food which meant that I didn't eat making them really concerned. Back with me, I was still slightly looking atvmy reflection in the pond, still flashbacking to what happened. When I heard footsteps from behind me, I turned and saw my friends who were worried and concerned. I wanted to speak, but my eyes told how I felt for me. Ash was first to break the silence by saying,"You've been like this for a while. Is everything ok"? Clemont added,"If something is bothering you, you can tell us about it." May finished off with,"This isn't like you and it's causing us to worry, especially me. I've known you longer than they have and I know how you act. So, what's wrong"? I sighed and turned around, still sitting and said,"I just...I feel embarrassed and a little ashamed to be honest. What happened at the cave, I couldn't believe it and...it scares me badly. I know I'm supposed to be brave and look danger in the eye, but, when it comes to caves, that bravery disappears as I become frightened like a Charmander is around water. It's embarrassing mostly, especially when you're as strong as me."

Pikachu then walked over to me, nuzzling up against my arm in an attempt to cheer me up. I couldn't help but smile and pet the little electric mouse as it chirped in content. Clemont soon says,"It's quite common for a fear to become severe for someone to pass out. But, you seemed a bit more frightened than last time. It was as if...something like what happened occured to you before." I stand up, holding Pikachu in my arms and say,"It's a lot like that. You see...growing up, something happened at a cave just like the one which caused me to become frightened about them. My dad and I were on a camping trip and we just pulled out the marshmallows to make smores. Then, a Rattata came and stole them. I chased after it, ending the chase in a cave. I got the marshmallows back, but then, a horde of Rattatas came and attacked me, attempting to scare me. One bit me pretty bad as I escaped and I was left with a constant reminder of my fear of caves." I show a plaid shaped scar on my right hand which was pretty scary looking. I continue with,"Even after I got it treated, that attack left it's mark. Since then, I've tried to avoid caves anyway I can and if I do go in one, I try to go through it quickly before something like before or earlier happens." Everyone was left schocked as I finished telling my story. Serena was first to react by hugging me, which made me a lot better. With a smile on my face, Serena then says,"I understand a lot better about why caves make you jumpy." I sigh and say,"To be honest, I've always wanted to get over it, but no matter what I try, it doesn't work."

Clemont came up with an idea and says,"I think I have a solution to the problem. We can try it out tomorrow if you want." It seemed like a good idea as I wanted to try it out, in the morning that is. Once morning came, after breafast, I was ready to try out the idea Clemont came up with. He led me to a nearby cave as I began to grow confused and a little nervous. If it weren't for Ash and Serena being there, I would've been a lot more nervous. Even though Bonnie and May were back at the camp, I wished they were there too. I asked Clemont,"Uh, why are we in front of a cave? Is this part of your big idea to help me get over my fear of caves"? Clemont says,"According to scientific analysis, people seem more likely to become less scared of something when they face it head on." I say with surprise,"So, you're saying that for me, to get over this fear, I have to be INSIDE that CAVE?! I think that one too many inventions blew up already for you because do you NOT REMEMBER WHAT I SAID LAST NIGHT"?!?! Ash said,"It might be the best way. Besides, we have your back in case something goes wrong." It made me feel a lot better as I was now willing to do it. Soon, a little bit at a time, we began to enter the cave.

The first few steps inside weren't so bad. I felt comfortable as we kept going deeper into the cave. When we were 6 feet into the cave, I started getting nervous. Seeing this, Ash got an idea as he tells me,"Sometimes, when I'm in a place that gets me worried, I imagine that I'm somewhere else. Somewhere that I like." It sounded pretty cool as I tried it out, thinking that I was at a tournament. It worked as I was not as scared as I was before. When we went even deeper, after a while, I started to grow worried again. It was Serena's turn to give an idea as she says,"When I'm scared, I like to whistle a familiar tune." Hearing this, I decided to try it out as I whistled one of the songs I wrote over the time. As we walked, the strategy was working. I wasn't worried anymore as we soon made it to the end of the cave. When we made it, I felt surprised and really happy that I was able to walk through the cave and I wasn't scared or nervous. I was about to thank Ash, Clemont and Serena for helping me when we heard a loud roar. It turned out to be an Ursaring and the cave must have been its den. We were all surprised and scared about it probably attacking us. I wanted to be scared, I wanted to run, but this time, I didn't felt like that. I felt like I needed to save my friends. They've helped me, now, it's my turn to help them.

Grabbing a pokeball from my bag, I shout,"Umbreon, I need your help right now," as I released the shiny dark type eeveelution to battle. The Ursaring went in with hammer arm as I had Umbreon counter with dark pulse, which made the Ursaring flinch. It then charged in with shadow ball and mixed in swift, creating a huge attack that hit Ursaring. Seeing the gleam in its eyes, I ask Umbreon,"Wanna end it with a Z- move," as it nodded with excitement. Meanwhile, everyone else was excited and happy that I was fending it off and not scared of doing it in the cave. Placing a darkium Z- crystal in my Z- ring, I begin doing the motions to launch the move as I say,"Envelop yourself with darkness and let it fill you with the power of the night." Everyone watched in awe, being able to witness another Z- move. Soon, when it was charged up, I say,"In a never ending move, use Blackhole Eclipse," as Umbreon shooted a dark sphere that became a black hole. It sucked Ursaring in before exploding and knocking it out, ending the battle. In the moment, we all took the opportunity to run out of the cave before it woke up.

When we were out, Clemont immediately apologized to me, saying how this wasn't how he expected it to go. However, I hugged him, saying,"Thank you. Your idea was a little crazy, but it worked. I'm no longer afraid of caves. It may not have worked the way you wanted it, but it did." Clemont became bright red from the embrace, but returned it none the less. Ash and Serena watched on with awe as Pikachu grinned, knowing that it was bound to happen sooner or later. When we got back to the camp, I told May and Bonnie about how the idea worked and how I was back to my normal self again. Later on, after lunch and a training session with Ash, I decided to properly thank Clemont with a little gift. When I found him tinkering with his Aipom Arm, I sat next to him and gave him my gift which was an automatic tool box organizer. We chatted for a bit before I sealed the deal with a kiss on the cheek. If he wasn't red before, he sure was now. He blushed mad red as I say,"Consider that a thank you token for earlier." When I said earlier that I wasn't ready to find someone to love, it was surely proven wrong today.


	46. Racing Towards Your Dreams

As we kept traveling to Coumarine City, we stopped by at a pretty famous ranch. It was known as the Baa de Mer ranch and at the ranch were so many Skiddos. May was impressed considering this is the first time she's seen one. Wanting to know more, Rotom Dex appeared saying,"Skiddo, the mount pokemon. A grass type. Because of Skiddo's mild temperament, they are thought to be one of the first pokemon to live in harmony with humans. Further more, if you hold a Skiddo by the horns, it can sense your feelings and emotions." Clemont says,"Skiddo have interacted with hunans for a long time," which was pretty cool to know. There were more pokemon as well such as its evolution Gogoat, Mareep, Dodrio and Doduo as well. Rotom took a few pictures before returning back to me. Serena mentions to the rest of us,"The ranch is most known for its great cheese and ice cream made from Skiddo milk." That part surprised me and May as we both say with schocked expressions,"I didn't know that." Bonnie, hearing about the ice cream part, wanted some, so, we went to the nearest ice cream stand and bought some. It was actually quite delicious as May and Bonnie enjoyed it the most. Soon, we went to an area where kids were riding Skiddos. It was an amazing sight as Ash was amazed, automatically wanting to do it as well.

As we watched, I could tell Serena looked a bit dazed by this. It was if she recognized this somehow. As I snapped my fingers to have her back to reality, I asked,"You ok? You looked a bit dazed for a minute." She responded,"I just feel like this is all so familiar. Could it be-," then, out of the blue, a woman responded with,"It is Serena. It's the first step to becoming a Rhyhorn racer." I first spoke up out of sheer confusion with,"Um, how do you know Serena", She then smiles and says,"It's because I'm her mother. Grace is the name. A pleasure to meet you," and that got me and the others surprised with Serena being schocked the most. When Serena asked her mom what she was doing her, she responded,"I was invited here as a special coach for the Rhyhorn racer training camp. But I never thought I'd never thought I'd see you here, dear." The two of them hugged for a minute as I couldn't help but turn away, trying not to get too emotional. Grace seemed to catch my reaction as she asked,"You're the famous Liz I've heard about, am I right"? That got me to turn around and nod yes as she smiled and says,"Serena has told me a lot about you. You match her description perfectly." I just turned bright red and smiled, saying,"Oh, thanks. I always try my best to be the best person I can be." She then says,"I've heard a lot about you and I've been told you've been having a few hard time the past 2 years am I right"? That got me a little schocked as I just simply nodded and say,"It has been shaky, but I've been well."

Grace then grew a bit serious as she says,"Serena told me about what you've been through, especially with you being orphaned since the disappearance of your family." I became completely schocked and surprised, as I couldn't help but form small tears and nod. It's always hard to talk about my family. My friends gave comforting smiles which made things a little better. I slowly breathe and say,"Yeah, it's hard living by myself. But, I make the most of it and it's easier when I'm with my friends." Grace then pulls out a sheet of paper and gives it to Serena who gives it to me. I read it first and became completely schocked. In shaky, but happy words, I ask,"Is this...an adoption paper? Y-You want to adopt me"? Grace and Serena both smiled as Serena says,"It's already been taken care of. All you need to do is sign your name so it's official." I eagerly grabbed a pen and signed my name before giving the paper back to Grace. Serena and I both shouted pretty loudly with glee as we hugged tightly as we kept saying,"We're officially sisters"!!! A Skiddo from the ranch jumped out and formed a heart around us as it was happy that we were happy. Once that was over and we were all cheered out, Ash broke the silence, asking,"So kids can ride Skiddo."

Grace explained as she says,"Correct. Since Rhyhorn are a bit too big, we try to start out small. That's why we start with Skiddo." Then, the Skiddo from earlier jumped out again and ran over to us, nuzzling up against Serena. I saw and say,"Looks like it likes you." Serena smiled as she petted the Skiddo before the handlers came and brought it back to the pen. Soon, we were all in the pen riding Skiddos. May and I were having a blast as our Skiddos were having fun as well. Bonnie was doing well on her first time too. Serena, who was watching, flashbacked to a past memory when she first rode a Skiddo. As that happened, I watched over, wondering if she was ok. Our thoughts were interrupted as Clemont was busy bull riding his Skiddo before falling off. Grace explained,"It acted this way because it was nervous. It felt your nervous energy, making it feel the same way." Clemont tried again a few more times before getting up from exhaustion. Then, Grace asked us if we wanted to have lunch at the inn she was staying in. It sounded like a good idea as we all came with her.

Back inside, Grace placed a pot in the middle of the table as it gave off a pleasing aroma. It filled the room as I say,"Wow, what smells so good"? Serena says,"It's my mother's famous soup. It's my absolute favorite." Definitely had to agree on that as Grace mentioned to the boys,"Honestly, Serena has never been much of a cook. Is it a bother"? Clemont and Ash then tell her about how she would always help with the cooking and make the best desserts in the world. It surprised Grace as she asks Serena,"Is it true"? Serena could only smile and say,"I guess so. I just try to help out anyway I can." Grace then says,"Before you started your journey, all you ever did was sleep late and skip out on your race training. Plus, you'd start projects, but never finish even one." That part got Serena a bit embarrassed as we soon started to release our pokemon. I released my group, which surprised Grace, but was proud none of the less. As we all sat and ate, May and I were enjoying the soup a lot. Meanwhile, Chespin and Pancham were at it again as Pikachu and Lycanroc had to keep them separated.

As that went on, Grace turns to Serena and says,"I have an idea. I want you to do some race training after lunch." That Serena a bit hesitant as I realized she never told her mom about being a performer! I had to do something. I instantly spoke up and said,"Um, Grace.. I mean...mom. I don't want to cause a problem or anything, but, Serena wants to be a Pokemon Performer and...not a Rhyhorn Racer." I winced at the last words I said as silence broke out. Grace, who was surprised by this, asks,"Is this true"? Serena nodded yes and says,"It's something I really, really want to do." Before anyone could say anything, the whistle blew outside, marking our break over. I felt bad and kept myself separated from the group in case there was bad blood around. Hopefully, things could even out and we'd all be on calm waters again. But for now, I just have to hold cause this will be a bumpy ride.


	47. Racing Towards Your Dreams (2)

Once we finished lunch, we headed back to the pens to continue the Skiddo riding training. Serena excused herself for a minute, saying that she forgot something. I knew that she wanted to practice. I turned and started to follow her, but felt like she might be mad at me. So, I turned and went in a different direction. The Skiddo from earlier and Grace seemed to catch how I felt as they followed me. Meanwhile, I was having Sceptile and Salamence spar with one another, but I wasn't in my usual mood. They could sense that something was up because after a flamethrower and solar beam combination, they stopped and checked on me to see if I was ok. I simply sighed and said,"I'm worried about Serena. I feel like it's my fault that I just went put and said it like that. Me snd my big mouth. Now, I'm worried she's mad at me because of her mom probably upset if Serena wanting to perform instead of race." The Skiddo soon came in and nuzzled against me in an attempt to cheer me up.

Grace soon came in, saying,"Just a heads up, I'm not upset or anything. I can tell you didn't mean to just say it like that. I'm just surprised is all." I say while sitting next to Grace,"This is something she really wants to do. I've seen the look in her eyes and she's been working really hard. Return Sceptile and Salamence." I return my pokemon as I continue with,"Follow me and I'll show you what I mean." I led Grace to where Serena and her pokemon were practicing. It didn't look so well, but Serena was not willing to give up as she and her pokemon were going to keep improving. Seeing this, I tell Grace,"You see? She is determined and doesn't want to quit doing this. I know her almost better than anyone." Grace seemed to realize it as she smiled as the two of us headed back to the pen. The Skiddo, however, decided to join in the practice as Serena was more than happy to let it join in.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was in a huge warehouse that was filled with cheese, yogurt and milk. They grabbed all of the stuff inside and loaded it onto a truck. Someone caught them, but couldn't stop them in time as they got away in the truck. We all heard the ruckus from what was going on as the men explained," They're cheese thieves." Ash, May, Bonnie and Clemont gave chase on Skiddo. I released Salamence so we can pursue in the air. I shouted for Serena to climb on, but she had a different idea. She said while running to a Rhyhorn,"Rhyhorn are faster than Skiddo. Rhyhorn, I need your help, your speed and power. I need to ride with you." As she climbed on top of it, she renembered what her mother taught her about riding. _Look straight ahead, sit up straight ahead and be one with Rhyhorn._ As she rode it after the truck, the Skiddo from earlier followed as Salamence and I flew after them. Grace followed us as well as we chased the cheese thieves.

Ash, May, Bonnie and Clemont were giving chase, but were not fast enough to beat the truck. I flew in on Salamence saying,"Salamence, use dragon pulse and try to derail that truck." As it used the move, the truck was easileasily maneuverable as it dodged the move. Then, an electric net came from nowhere and caught us as we were stuck on top of the truck, unable to move. Soon, Serena came in on the Rhyhorn as she saw what happened. Luckily, the Skiddo had a plan as it ran and jumped onto the cart and used vine whip to free Salamence and me. As we flew off with Skiddo riding with us, Serena was able to catch up to the truck. She says,"Now, Rhyhorn. I want you to use tackle on that truck"! It tackled the truck on the side as it swerved and became derailed. Team Rocket came out of the truck and before they could even say their motto, a flamethrower and razor leaf from above stopped them. I say,"That was for that nasty electric net trick you pulled on us." As Salamence and I landed, Skiddo and I jumped off and joined Serena in battle. The others soon came by and watched us battle Team Rocket.

James released Inkay as Jessie had Pumpkaboo come out as well. As Serena releases Fennekin, Skiddo jumped next to Fennekin as I say,"I think Skiddo wants to battle with you Serena." It nodded in agreement as Serena says,"Fennekin, use flamethrower. Skiddo, use mega horn." Both pokemon charged in and hit the opposing team. I then say,"Salamence, time for the big finale." I placed a dragonium z in my z-ring and begin the motions. These motions were different since I was using a different z-crystal. In the motions, I say,"Lord of the skies, the land, the sea and the world. Let a defying roar take place as all the dragons call out your name." Once Salamence was glowing, I say,"Release your inner dragon. Use Devastating Drake"! Salamence unleashed its z-move as it sent Team Rocket blasting off again. Once they were gone, Serena and I high fived each other as Fennekin and Skiddo high pawed one another. Grace soon joined in, saying,"You two were in perfect sync with one another. I'm especially proud of you Serena. The way you were moving on Rhyhorn, just like a professional Rhyhorn racer." Serena sighed and soon says,"Mom, look, I'm glad you saw that, but, I decided that I want to be a performer. So, I'm afraid, I have to say no to being a Rhyhorn racer." I was worried about what would happen next, but Grace seemed to be ok with it as an idea came into mind. She says,"Ok. I'll let you be a performer. On one condition. You have to beat me in a Skiddo race." It made us all surprised as Serena says,"I agree. Let's go." Skiddo looked up at Serena with determination in its eyes, not wanting to lose.

Later that day, the racecourse was set as we were all nervous about the race. Rotom Dex mentions,"This will be a heated race. So far, using the data on weight and aerodynamics, the favorite to win would be Serena." Grace mentions,"Right Rotom. Skiddo go much faster on lighter people and that favors Serena, but we'll see. The race is one lap around the course. First to the goal wins." Both females were ready as I cheered,"Get the win sis! You can do it"! Skiddo, who was with Serena, was ready and not willing to give in. When Clemont gave the signal, both were off as the Skiddos were racing fast. Serena, for a while, had the lead. Suddenly, Skiddo tripped as it and Serena fell in the mud. However, Serena wasn't willing to quit as she got back on as they raced to catch up. Skiddo coukd sense with its horns how she felt as it gave it all its might, racing ahead and catching up in no time flat. It was coming down to the wire as they were close to the finish line. Skiddo gave out a mighty bleat as it crossed the finish line first with Serena for the win. We all cheered as Rotom Dex says,'Winner by a double hoof and nose"! I jumped over the fence, ran to Serena as we hugged, happy for the huge win.

Serena petted Skiddo as it nuzzled against her before using its vine whip to form a heart over me and Serena. Serena says,"Thanks for the support," as I just smiled with a light blush and said,"Anytime, sister." She then turned her attention back to petting Skiddo before saying,"You did an amazing job out there today. Thank you as well," as Skiddo bleated a you're welcome. Soon, Grace joined with the two of us as she smiled and said,"I understand how you feel. I can tell you were determined not to lose, to give up on your dream. Racing while covered in mud, you didn't give in until it was over. You've grown traveling with all your wonderful friends. Skiddo can sense your feelings, that's the reason we race with them. The one who particularly likes you could sense your passion and desire. So, I decided that's good enough for me." Both females shared a sentimental hug as Skiddo and I watched with tears in our eyes. Grace could sense how I felt as she opened up one of her arns and said,"Come on Liz. You too. After all, we're family now." I was so happy, I joined in as we all hugged together, united as one on this glorious day. Fennekin, Salamence and even Skiddo joined in as we were all happy, pursuing our beloved desires and dreams.

Soon, we were ready to continue our way. When Grace asked where we were going, Ash says,"Coumarine City." Grace mentions,"I hear they are having a showcase there." Hearing this, it gave Serena the idea to be a part of it. Before we could leave, the Skiddo from earlier galloped towards Serena and nuzzled up with her. I say,"Hey, you know what? I think that Skiddo wants to join you Serena." Surprised, she asks it,"Is it true? You want to join my team"? Skiddo nodded as Serena pulled out a pokeball and tapped it as the pokeball absorbed Skiddo. In three shakes, it was captured as we soon were on our way to Coumarine City. Now, it's not only the site for Ash's 4th gym battle, but for Serena's pokemon showcase debut.


	48. Mutual Sister Fun

Hi again. Throwing in a special disclaimer- I don't own the lyrics I use today.

It was a brand new day as we were up and at the ready. Well, almost everyone. I was sleeping in, exhausted from yesterday, which I called the best day of my life. Since I was adopted by Serena's mother, Grace, now Serena and I were officially sisters. It's so awesome as I can tell we are going to have so much fun. We agree on so much, we think and act alike and we even have the same starters as our partners. So, that morning, when Serena noticed that I was asleep still, she went into my tent and said in a soft tone while rubbing my back,"Up and at them sis. Wake up." I woke up instantly and playfully threw a pillow at her, saying,"I was in the midst of an awesome dream. It's now over thanks to you." We both ended up laughing as I quickly changed and joined the others for breakfast. Once that was over, we continued on with our day. Ash and Clemont were having a battle, May and Bonnie were tending to the pokemon, Serena was rehearsing for the pokemon showcase and I was reading underneath a tree. I was also listening to music on my mp3 through my headset. There was this one song playing that I really liked, so, I hummed along to it. When Serena heard me, she tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention as I looked up from my book and pulled out my headset. She asked,"Wgat are you listening to," as I gave her one side of the headset to listen to. When she heard the son playing, she smiled and said,"This is my favorite song," as I said,"Mine too." I rewinded it and unplugged my headset so the music could play loud as we dance and sang to the song. What I didn't know was that Rotom Dex was recording our mini duet as we performed the song.

~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Liz** : _Hello, hello baby. You called, I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club, you say, say._

 **Serena** : _Wha-Wha-What did you say, are you breaking up on me? Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

 **Both** : _K-Kinda busy, K-Kinda busy. Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

 **Liz** : _Just a second, it's my favorite song they're gonna play. And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh._

 **Serena** : _You should've made some plans with me, you knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy._

 **Both** : _Stop calling, stop calling! I don't want to think anymore. I got my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop calling, stop calling! I don't want to talk anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Stop telephoning me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. I'm busy! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Stop telephoning me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

 **Liz** : _Can call all you want, but there's no one home, and you're not gonna reach my telephone._

 **Serena** : _I'm o_ _ut in the club, and I'm sipping that bubb, abd you're not gonna reach my telephone._

 **Both** : _Call when you want, but there's no one home, and you're not gonna reach my telephone. Out in the club, and I'm sipping that bubb, and you're not gonna reach my telephone._

 **Liz** : _Boy, the way you blowing up my phone won't make me leave no faster. Put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster. I should of left my phone at home cause this is a disaster! Calling like a collector. Sorry, I cannot answer._

 **Serena** : _Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party. And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ring-ing. Sometimes, I feel like I live in Grand Central Station. Tonight, I'm not taking no calls cause I'll be dancing._

 **Both** : _Cause I'll be dancing, cause I'll be dancing. Tonight, I'm not taking no calls cause I'll be dancing._

 _Stop calling, stop calling! I don't want to think anymore. I got my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop calling, stop calling! I don't want to talk anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop calling, stop calling! I don't want to think anymore. I got my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop calling, stop calling! I don't want to talk anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Stop telephoning me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. I'm busy! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Stop telephoning me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

 **Liz** : _Can call all you want, but there's no one home, and you're not gonna reach my telephone._

 **Serena** : _Cause_ _I'm out in the club, and I'm sipping that bubb, and you're not gonna reach my telephone._

 **Both** : _Can call all you want, but there's no one home, and you're not gonna reach my telephone. Cause I'm out in the club, and I'm sipping that bubb, and you're not gonna reach my telephone._

 _My telephone! M-m-my telephone. Cause I'm out in the club, and I'm sipping that bubb, and you're not gonna reach my telephone. My telephone! M-m-my telephone. Cause I'm out in the club, and I'm sipping that bubb, and you're not gonna reach my telephone._

When the song ended, Serena and I were beaming from hill to hill. Rotom Dex, who finished recording, was saying,"What a beautiful performance," as I grew embarrassed that it was watching us. When I thought things couldn't get anymore crazy, Ash, May, Clemont, Bonnie and some of the pokemon were clapping and applauding the little musical skit. I became a deep shade of red as Serena says,"Lighten up sis. They love your music. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, it's always fun to share your talent to others." It made me feel a lot less embarrassed as I agreed. Later on, I decided to check on the pokevision video I made a while back. Turns out, it's been one of the most viral and most popular videos all over the world. So many people commented on how they liked my music and wanted to hear more. It felt so great that people liked my music. So, with help from Rotom and the magic of video editing, I turned our mini duet into a new pokevision video. I even decided to name the video series, the Sensational Sister Symphony.

Afterwards, Serena and I decided to spend the rest of the day together, just some alone sister sister time. We decided to walk around town and see the sights and shops. It was fun and really enjoyable. We saw a few good shops and so many amazing sites around the city. Through it all, what made it most fun was that we were together and strengthening the bond between siblings, or in our case, us. We were sitting on a bench in a park, viewing the passing people and pokemon and watching flocks of Fletchlings fly pass us. Soon, I turn to Serena and say,"This has been the most fun I've had in a long time. I've had fun moments on my journey before, but not as fun as today." Serena just smiled back and said,"I'm enjoying this too. I don't think anything is possible to ruin this special time for us." That was about to change when we heard someone shouting,"Stop, thieves," as we saw a bunch of people run away with a bag of pokeballs. We started running after them, soon catching them at a dead end. It turned out to be Team Rocket, who were up to their old tricks again. I say in annoyance,"Don't you ever stop being evil"? Jessie responds,"Being evil is a 24/7 basis thing."

Not wanting to go down without a fight, Jessie and James released Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Serena released Fennekin and Skiddo as I got Greninja and Raichu. Inkay used psybeam as Pumpkaboo used dark pulse. Our pokemon dodged it as I shout,"Greninja, night slash on Inkay! Raichu, psychic on Pumpkaboo"! Serena says as well,"Fennekin, flamethrower on Pumpkaboo! Skiddo, mega horn on Inkay"! Our pokemon charged in with their attacks as Greninja and Skiddo knocked out Inkay while Raichu and Fennekin knocked out Pumpkaboo. Agitated, Meowth tries to attack them with fury swipes, but they dodged with ease. Jessie then gets a sinister idea as she whispers it to Meowth. Meowth then tries fury swipes again as the pokemon prepared to dodge. Then, something unexpected happened. Meowth, surprisingly learned hyper beam as it launched the move, slightly blowing me back, but hurting Serena. Seeing her injured, something bad took over me out of sheer anger. I grabbed a pokeball and released Moltres, which made Team Rocket tremble in fear. When Serena came to it, she saw the scary look in my eyes and began to worry. I say in a frightening tone,"Blast burn," as Moltres uses the move and sends Team Rocket up into the sky. I then say,"Fire blast," as it uses the powerful fire type move and not only sent them blasting off, but gave them pretty bad burns as their bag returned safely to the ground.

I was still in an enraged state and the pokemon were worried too. When Serena was able to stand and walk to me, she says while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder,"Liz, calm down. Please, I'm ok. Can you try to relax"? Hearing her voice, it seemed to work as I calmed down and soon seemed to relax and become normal again. Moltres and Serena sighed and took a breath of relief, seeing that I was ok. I petted Moltres, Raichu and Greninja, thanking them for battling. I then grew shaky and a bit nervous as Serena hugged me, which seemed to work. I say,"That was scary. I've never been that angry in my life before. I guess when I saw you hurt, I got so mad, it took over my emotions and my mind." Serena smiles and says,"I understand. Luckily, I'm ok. I'm just glad that you are ok and that's what really matters." We both looked each other in our eyes and gave comforting smiles. Soon, we started heading back to the others at the campsite. Later on, when night came over the sky, we setted up our tents to sleep. Before I could set up my tent, Serena stopped me and said,"Why don't you sleep with me tonight? There's enough room since Bonnie is sleeping with Clemont tonight." I nodded and said,"Ok," as I unpacked my sleeping bag in the tent. As we changed into our pjs, Serena tied her nighttime hair ribbon. We laid back on our sleeping bags and chatted part of the night away. We were in the midst of a conversation when Serena started tickling me around my collarbone, which is my weak spot. I couldn't help but break into laughter as she kept it up. When I was almost unable to breathe, she stopped as I caught my breath. I soon tackled her back and begin tickling her right back as she laughed pretty loudly. I kept the motion up for a while before letting her catch her breath. We both laughed the night away before falling asleep with smiles on our faces. Today was so much fun, who knows what else our adventure will bring?


	49. Going From Gloomy to Goomy Part 1

It's time for an update on our adventure story. So far, our heroes are on their way to Coumarine City for Ash's 4th gym battle.

We were continuing on our way to Coumarine City as we walked up a steep hill. Serena and Bonnie were leading the pack, which surprised me a bit. Of course, she happily responded about being psyched for the showcase. Later on though, she was trudging behind us with Clemont. Seeing this, I shout,"If you guys don't catch up, I'll send Braviary out to bring motivation to have you guys hurry up." They didn't seem to hear, so I sent Braviary out as it flew behind and gave one peck each to Serena and Clemont. That was enough for them to move a lot faster. May laughs at the funny scene and remarks,"Not bad for a little motivation." Luckily, Bonnie shouts to us,"From here, it's all downhill," which seemed to be a lifesaver. Up in the sky, a Swanna flew by and it seemed to drop something that landed on Braviary, causing it to become shaky in flight and land immediately. When we rushed to see what was going on, Braviary shook the thing off as it hit Ash in the face, becoming stuck. As Ash pulled it off and placed it down, he remarks,"It's so slimy," as I began to notice it as well since Braviary had a bit of slime on its back and left wing. Taking a closer look, I seemed to recognize it as I shout,"I've seen that shape before. Isn't that a," with Rotom Dex flying out and saying,"Leave the data to me. Goomy, the soft tissue pokemon and the weakest of all dragon types. In order to keep its body moist, Goomy lives in places that are dark and damp." I was a little concerned as I say,"I've seen a lot of Goomys before, but never have they looked like that. If anything, I wonder if this one's sick." When Ash picked it up again, he says,"Rotom did say that it usually keeps itself moist. So, maybe, we just need to give Goomy water." When we did, it seemed to work as it was able to open its eyes. However, it still didn't look too good. I say,"Looks like we're going to need a lot more water." Bonnie went ahead and found a lake near where we were. Ash picked up Goomy and ran to the lake, despite us warning him to slow down. Suddenly, Ash started to move too fast and had to start jumping from rock to rock. It seemed like a clear path until he tripped over a small rock and dropped Goomy, who surprisingly landed in the water safe and sound. Ash and Pikachu ended up in the water, though their landing was more wet than graceful.

We soon joined up as we were just relieved that Ash was ok. I sigh and say,"One of these sas, it's these kinds of stunts that are going to cost you big time." May adds,"He's done crazier things before, but not as crazy as this." Goomy was looking a little better, but still wasn't as good as it needs to be yet. Clemont mentions,"We got to put more water on it." One by one, we dumped water onto Goomy as it started to recover. Soon, it wwas full of energy and back to normal. When Dedenne popped out to say hi, it became scared as it jumped onto Ash. Clemont says,"It's possible that Goomy is afraid because dragon type pokemon are weak to fairy type." Thinking how something like Goomy was scared of Dedenne, Bonnie says,"You're weird," as Goomy became a bit insulted. It tried to hit Bonnie with its antennas, but it didn't do much as Goomy became sad. I say,"Poor thing. What's the matter now"? Serena, seeing this, says,"Goomy's feelings must have been hurt when Bonnie called it weird." It seemed to work as Goomy jumped onto her in a possible attempt of a hug. It didn't last too long because after Serena remarked about Goomy's slime, ot became sad again as Serena apologized. Then, a cloud if rain formed above her as it poured, signaling that Goomy knew rain dance. As Serena protested and apologized again, Goomy called it off as it then had a weird look on its face.

Bonnie remarks,"Goomy looks just like Ash when he's hungry." Goomy could sense that she was right as it crawled out of the kake and went searching for food. Team Rocket waa watching us from a distance as they plot to catch Pikachu. Soon, Goomy led us to a berry tree as it munched on the leaves in a bush below it. Chespin let itself out, wanting to eat the berries above. It used pin missile in an attempt to knock them down. It did end up knocking a few down. However, it also alerted an angry Ariados, which didn't like it one bit. Clemont and Chespin tried to apologize to it, but it was really mad as it used string shot. Pikachu countered it with electro ball. After another apology, the Ariados seemed to allow it as it climbed back up the tree. Goomy was really terrified as a puddle of either sweat or slime surrounded it. When we asked Goomy if it was ok, Goomy just shook its head no. Clemont, luckily, had an invention that would help. He called it the Pokemon Translator Mark 2. With it, it can translate Goomy's words and thoughts into pictures for us to see. As it was turned on, we looked on the screen at what appeared to be a marshland. Apparently, it was under attack by Yanmegas, Ariadoses and even Pinsirs. The last thing on the screen was a flock of Swannas flying away, one of which Goomy was on. It surprised us all as I picked up Goomy and say to it,"What happened on the screen must have scared you, right"? Goomy slowly nodded as I put it back on the ground and petted it, which seemed to help it relax.

As Ash took a turn of petting Goomy, he looked up to me and asked,"You've seem to know what Goomy's been through. How do you do it"? I say,"It's not me who's been in this way. It's my Goodra. The truth is, it uses to live in a marsh as well when it was a Goomy. However, a greedy Grumpig came and with its Spoink army, drove out all the wild pokemon who lived there. Many were hurt and weak, with Goomy having its life on the line. I rescued it and brought it back to perfect health and it soon just wanted to join me. Since then, it's always been a great companion." Ash seemed to smile at the story. He says,"Guess all it takes is one simple rescue to make an everlasting bond grow." I was about to say something else when suddenly, an electric bar came and captured my friends. It turned out to be Team Rocket, who wanted to steal Pikachu. They released Inkay and Pumpkaboo, who fire off shadow ball and psybeam. Luckily, I pull out a quick rectangle and shout,"Deflection Shield, go," as it deflected the attacks back at the pokemon. I grab Goomy and Pikachu, shouting,"I'll make sure Team Rocket doesn't get them! You guys try to break free," before running off with them. Team Rocket left a smokebomb as they soared off after me. They were soon able to break free, but had no idea which way I went. Luckily, Ash found my hat, which I had pointing to the direction I went. When Ash picked it up, everyone followed him as he hoped we would be ok. Meanwhile, I was running as I kept saying to Pikachu and Goomy,"Don't worry. I'm not going to let Team Rocket get you two." Team Rocket was hot on our tails as I released a pokeball, shouting,"Heracross, megahorn on the balloon"! It came out and used the attack, popping the balloon and sending them away. However, I didn't see where I was going as my foot slipped on the edge of a cliff, causing me to fall with Goomy and Pikachu into a stream with a rushing current. Heracross flew as fast as it could, trying to follow us. As we struggled to stay together and afloat, I could shout only one thing, hoping someone heard,"HELP"!!!!!!!!!

Will Liz, Pikachu and Goomy get to safety? Will our heroes find them? All will be revealed, soon.


	50. Going From Gloomy To Goomy Part 2

A little while after being rushed along the currents, we were finally able to get onto dry land. Pikachu and I were soaked, but luckily, Goomy and Heracross were ok. As Heracross nudged me with its horn, asking if I was ok, I simply smiled and said,"As long as I don't get sick again, I should be ok. Pikachu and Goomy are fine as well and that's what really counts." Pikachu and Goomy chirped in agreement as I stood up. I took a gander of my surroundings and say,"Now, we got a new problem. How are we going to find everyone else when we have no idea where we are"? We were all left in a state of confusion as we tried to figure out which way to go. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes as Pikachu stayed alert, Goomy hid behind me and Heracross readied a mega horn. It turned out to be Ash and a..Blaziken? As Pikachu happily reunited with Ash, I say with relief while holding Goomy,"Thank god you found us. I was worried you were going to be lost. If I'm not mistaken, isn't that May's Blaziken"? Ash sayd while giving me back my cap,"We were originally following the direction your hat pointed to. Then, we heard a cry for help. Blaziken released itself out and I followed it while the others kept trying to find you. Soon, as we followed where the sound came from, we saw you and the pokemon crawling out of the current." I sigh and smile, saying,"At least we are reunited and your Pikachu and our new buddy, Goomy is ok. Team Rocket tried to follow us, but I called out Heracross and it popped the balloon with its mega horn." It waved a hello to Ash as I returned it to its pokeball. We then turned and started to look for the others.

Meanwhile, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and May stopped to take a small rest before continuing. Bonnie says,"At this rate, we'll never find Liz, Pikachu and Goomy. What if we've been going the wrong way"? Clemont says,"Now, now Bonnie. If Liz did go a different direction, she'd make a sign to let us know." May adds,"What I'm worried about is where Ash and Blaziken went." Their thoughts soon stopped as they hear a,"No need to look farther," straight from me as we appear in front of them. As they were happy that we were ok, Serena says with surprise and concern,"Liz! You're soaked! What happened?! Are you feeling ok"? As I explained to them what happened, Ash added,"Plus, we helped lead them back to you guys so all is good." As May returned her partner, I say with relief,"The best part is that I lead away Team Rocket, so, we don't have to worry about them." Goomy then took a look at my right leg and became terrified, hiding behind Pikachu as it became scared and worried. When everyone was wondering why. I turned and saw a Spinarak on my leg, just climbing up to say hello. I should've known since Spinarak evolves into Ariados. I just picked up the little guy, placed him on a tree branch as it smiled and crawled off happily. Ash picked up Goomy, in an attempt to help it calm down by saying,"Everything's ok now. The Spinarak is back in its home and there's nothing to worry about." Goomy seemed to relax as it smiled and chirped a happy thank you.

Suddenly, a familar repaired Meowth balloon appears as I had to mentally facepalm and say to Ash,"That was a bit too soon." Then, a ring came and caught May, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, bringing them to the ground. We saw and turned to face the Team Rocket members as they jumped down to face us. Ash had Pikachu and released Fletchinder to battle alongside him. I shout,"Absol and Sivally, aid me in battle," as my dark type and normal type appeared. Everyone seemed a bit freaked out when they saw Silvally as I asked Rotom to describe Silvally to them. It says to them,"Silvally, the synthetic pokemon. A normal type. Its trust in its partner is what awakens it. This pokemon is capable of changing its type, a flexibility that is well displayed in battle." It surprised Ash a bit as Clemont says,"A pokemon that can change its type is incredible." I pull out a disc shelf aand say,"With the help of these discs, Silvally can be any type," as I grab a dark pink disc. I shout,"Accept this psychic type memory and become the psychic beast within," as I throw the disc with Silvally accepting it, makings its fin and tail turn dark pink. I then press my mega stone and say,"Our hearts unite as one. Absol, mega evolve," as Absol soon became Mega Absol. Everyone was amazed as May was impressed from seeing her first mega evolution. Team Rocket released Inkay and Pumpkaboo for battle.

Meowth tried to use an antizap cage, but Pikachu broke it with iron tail. When it exploded, I shout,"Silvally, iron head! Mega Absol, dark pulse," as the iron head hits Pumpkaboo and the dark pulse hits Inkay. In the battle, Goomy watches us and admires us for our bravery against danger. As Inkay tries tackle and Pumpkaboo uses shadow ball, Fletchinder used peck on Inkay as Pikachu fires off an electro ball to counter the shadow ball. Inkay then uses psybeam, but Mega Absol took the hit, having it do no damage since it was a dark type. I then shout,"Mega Absol, shadow claw! Silvally, multi attack"! They both charged in, but Team Rocket's pokemon dodged them in time. Inkay fired another psybeam which hits its mark on Pikachu and Fletchinder. Confused, Fletchinder used razor wind and Pikachu used thunderbolt against each other. Wanting them to not hurt each other, Ash grabbed both of his pokemon and seperated them, taking their hits of futile. Goomy, seeing this, becomes moved by their acts of bravery. I saw what happened and tried to block off anymore attacks. Meowth then presses a button that shot another ring that caught me, Mega Absol and Silvally. We were all stuck as Inkay and Pumpkaboo used dark pulse and psybeam to finish us off.

What happened next was really surprising. Goomy ended up taking the hits and damage from the moves. As they used it again, Goomy still stayed strong, taking the hits despite us telling Goomy to run. Then, Goomy glowed red and launched a huge white beam that knocked out Pumpkaboo and Inkay. The move used was bide and a pretty powerful one too. Pikachu and Fletchinder soon snapped out of their confusion as Fletchinder used razor wind and freed me and everyone else from the rings. Pikachu finished things with a thunderbolt while we combined it with dark pulse from Mega Absol and air slash from Silvally. It sent Team Rocket blasting off once again as we were all ok again. Absol returned to normal and Silvally returned its psychic memory disc to me. Later on, we were thanking Goomy for saving us. Ash remarks,"When you used your bide to get us out of that jam, I felt it. Your real power. With something like that, there's no way you could ever be weak." Goomy smiled as it cuddled with Ash as I could see how close they were. It's as if fate brought them together. Then, Ash saw how Goomy wanted to be like Pikachu. Seeing this, Ash decided to catch Goomy as he gently tapped it with an empty pokeball and with three shakes, it was caught. There was a new addition to the team and it's going to make a name for itself and that name is Goomy.

And so, after a fateful meeting, Ash has a new member on his team, ready to get strong.


	51. Growing In The Grass Type Gym Part 1

So far in our journey, Ash had earned three gym badges and is on his way to badge number 4. Serena caught a Pancham and is due to debut in the pokemon showcase rookie class. Clemont caught an old friend, Luxio and is soon preparing for when Ash challenges the Lumious gym battle. Now, I have an announcement to make. Normally, to do most of these chapters, I watch the series on Netflix and type with memory. I recently found out that the XY series is soon to be deleted from Netflix. That means I'll be doing most of my chapter from sources online. Of course, disclaimer: I don't own pokeomn or anything else. Just had to give you the heads up for the future chapters.

In the middle of a dream, the Coumarine showcase was happening and Serena and Fennekin was announced and brought to the stage. Before they could get performing, Serena trips and falls down the stairs when in reality, she fell out of bed. Hearing her scream, I woke up instantly, saying in a frenzy,"What?! Where?! Team Rocket"?! As I reached for my glasses to see, I saw and had to stifle my laughter when I saw Serena crawling up from the floor in an attempt to get up. When she turned and saw the empty bed that Ash slept in, she asked,"Where's Ash," as I just shrugged, yawned, and stretched my arms. Meanwhile, outside on a run, Ash and Pikachu were getting pumped about battling Ramos. We met him the other day after helping a Vanillite reunite with its pals. Watching him burst in excitement, Serena and I were ready to train too. Later on, when the sun was high in the sky, we were all changed and had breakfast. Soon, we headed towards the gym, which was at the top of a huge tree. We ran up, with Clemont lagging behind and Bonnie wanting to race. I made it first, Ash was second, Bonnie and May were third, Serena was fourth and Clemont crawled into last place, with Bonnie remarking,"You need to run more." The battlefield was amazing as it really expressed how a grass type gym leader would best work in. I took in a breath of fresh air and remark,"It still feels like only yesterday I was here for my gym battle. The scenery here is enough to take your breath away." Soon, Ramos appears as Ash was really excited, wanting to battle right away. However, Ramos had other plans as he had us sit at a table as his assistant served us tea. It got Ash a bit upset, considering he was hoping to have the battle right away. Luckily, I reminded Ash,"Sometimes, it's best to go slow. It helps you focus on important things that you'd normally ignore." Once we all finished drinking the tea, Ramos asked us for our help with tending his garden. Serena, Clemont and May watered the flowers, Bonnie planted a few seedlings, Ramos pruned a bush while Ash and I were on weed duty. I was busy spotting the weeds carefully while Ash was recklessly pulling them out, frustrated that he wasn't getting to battle right away.

Before he could continue to pull anymore weeds out, Ramos stopped him and showed a small sapling that was growing in the mess of weeds. If he kept going, he would've pulled it out by mistake, Once Ash seemed to notice, Ramos," You see, the first thing you need to do is calm your mind. If you observe things with a calm mind, you'll be able to discern the important things. Especially during gym battles." Ash seemed to understand as I add,"I was like you too Ash. When I first came here, I wanted to battle right away, but was offered garden work. I was weed pulling just like we are now and much like you, upset about not battling right away. I almost yanked out a budding flower if it were not for Ramos stopping me. He told me the same thing and I used that concept throughout our battle. It was really helpful, especially when I stuck in a situation with his Gogoat." Once the little chat was finished and the garden was looking better, Ramos accepted Ash's challenge as they prepared to battle. Serena, Clemont, May, Bonnie, Goomy and I cheered as the referee announced the rules. Ramos first released his Jumpluff as Rotom Dex took a quick picture and says,"Jumpluff, the cottonweed pokemon. A grass/flying type. Jumpluff drifts around the world with the seasonal winds. It releases cottony spores as it travels." Ash, with this in mind, released Fletchinder as it soared in the air before landing. It seemed like a great way to start since Fletchinder had a huge advantage being a flying/fire type. When the battle began, Fletchinder charged in with a flame charge. Jumpluff used cotton guard, which raised its defenses. When flame charge did hit, it looked like it did nothing. Then, Jumpluff used sunny day, which made the field a lot Fletchinder tried to use steel wing, Jumpluff dodged with a lot of speed which meant that Jumpluff had the chlorophyll ability. Rotom Dex recorded this and says,"Chlorophyll, an ability that increases a pokeon's speed in sunny weather." Since this was going to be a speed on speed match, Ash has Fletchinder use flame charge again, but Jumpluff dodges again. When Fletchinder tried again, it hit this time and Jumpluff was knocked out before cotton guard was used again.

Once Fletchinder was announced the winner, we were cheering as May says,"That was simply a match of speed against speed." When Jumpluff was returned, Ramos released his next choice, which turned out to be a Weepinbell. Rotom Dex snapped another shot and says,"Weepinbell, the flycatcher pokemon. A grass/poison type. Weepinbell looks like a plant and covers opponents with a poisonous powder in order to catch them." Ash shouts otu to Ramos that he was going to win with only Fletchinder as Ramos praises Ash's confidence. Fletchinder charges in with another flame charge, which Weepinbell dodges, much to his surprise. Clemont mentions,"Weepinbell has the chlorophyll ability as well." Wanting to go faster, Ash has Fletchinder use flame charge again. However, Ramos was prepared as he had Weepinbell dodge and use poison powder. Fletchinder flew into the powder and became poisoned badly, with the toxins seeping away at its energy with each passing minute. Watching this, I say,"This isn't good. The poison is slowing Fletchinder down and draining its energy every time it tries to fight back. Ash can't rely on speed alone. He needs to find a way to deal with not only the poisoning, but with Weepinbell and its chlorophyll ability in order to try to pull a comeback." Ash has Fletchinder use flame charge, but Weepinbell dodges it with ease. Then, Weepinbell leaps from vine to vine and uses slam, which delivers the knockout blow to Fletchinder. As Ash carried his faithful flying/fire type back and returned it to it's pokeball, we all watched an anticipated his next choice.

Will Ash beat Ramos? Will he win his fourth gym badge? We'll find out...soon.


	52. Growing In The Grass Type Gym Part 2

With one mighty throw, Ash releases his next choice, which turned out to be Hawlucha. As it does its battle poses, we watched on as Clemont says,"Since Hawlucha is a fighting/flying type, it still has an advantage over Ramos and his grass types." I looked on and say,"Maybe, but there's a problem. Hawlucha doesn't know any flying type moves. Unless Ash can make do with its fighting type moves, both sides still have a solid chance of victory." Hawlucha starts off with flying press, which hits and weakens Weepinbell. Hawlucha then goes in with high jump kick, but misses and hurts itself as Weepinbell uses poison powder again. With Hawlucha poisoned, its energy was being sapped away with each passing minute. Weepinbell then uses razor leaf as Ash asks Hawlucha to dodge. However, the poison slowed it down as it was pummeled with the pounding razor leaf. Then, Weepinbell grabbed Hawlucha and used slam, ramming it hard into the ground. Hawlucha shakily stood up, but was terribly weakened by the poison. Ash knew he had to try and wrap it up quick before the poison did. Ash has Hawlucha use flying press, but it was slowed down from the poison. Weepinbell uses grass knot and pulls Hawlucha from the sky and to the ground. Hawlucha then flipped and landed a critical high jump kick. However, Ramos tells Weepinbell,"Now, use slam from that position," as it threw Hawlucha to the ground, giving the knockout blow. As Hawlucha was unable to battle, we grew worried from the crowd.

I could tell seeing this made Goomy worry for Ash as I grew concerned as well. Ash had Pikachu and Frogadier left, but depending on his chchoice, he has to find a way to counter that poison powder. Once Hawlucha was returned, Ash releases his final choice, Frogadier. It surprised us all as Serena asks,"Isn't it true that water types are weak against grass types"? There had to be a reason Ash picked it, so, we waited and watched. Frogadier started with water pulse, which Weepinbell dodges. Frogadier then uses double team to confuse it. Weepinbell then closes it eyes to try and sense the real one. It then formed a grass knot, tripping it and causing a little damage. It confused me as I was wondering _How did it know which one was real?_ It then uses razor leaf as Frogadier countered with water pulse. As Weepinbell got ready to use poison powder, Ash shouts,"Frogadier, use your frubbles as a mask," as it covered its nose and mouth with the frubbles. Once poison powder was released, Frogadier remained unpoisoned, which made sense to why Ash picked it. I snap my fingers and say,"Of course! He picked Frogadier as a way to fend off the poison powder snd still deal damage. Plus, Frogadier has one move that's super effective against grass types." Frogadier uses double team again as Weepinbell prepares a grass knot. This time, Frogadier counters with aerial ace, cutting the knot and dealing critical damage to Weepinbell. It was soon unable to battle as Ash and Frogadier cheered along with us. It was now one on one as Ramos released his final choice, Gogoat.

Frogadier starts off with water pulse as Gogoat countered with vine whip. In the crowd, one of Serena's pokeballs opened up, turning out to be Skiddo who wanted to watch. After the collision, Frogadier used double team again, but got hit with vine whip. Gogoat walks to Ramos, showing its excitement for the battle. Frogadier charges in with aerial ace as Gogoat surrounded itself with razor leaf. When Frogadier used its attack, it missed as it gets pummeled by a from the sky razor leaf. What a counter, using razor to evade and then attack. Frogadier then used double team again, which was grtting better the more times used as Gogoat used leech seed to eliminate the copies. The real Frogadier used aerial ace and landed the attack, causing major damage. Gogoat then used horn leech as it hit and gained energy, healing itself. It then used leech seed again as the vines caught Frogadier and sapped away at its energy. Seeing this occur causes Ash to become a bit frustrated. However, looking down at Pikachh, he was able to relax and reassure himself and Frogadier that they would win. Gogoat goes on with razor leaf as Frogadier prepares to counter with aerial ace. The razor leaf surrounded Frogadier like a cloud as it was hard to tell where Gogoat was. Frogadier trued to fend off the leaves heading towards it. In the moment, Ash remembers the words Ramos told him earlier. He tells Frogadier,"Don't get distracted by the razor leaf. Feel Gogoat's presence on the other side." Frogadier closed it eyes and tried to sense where Gogoat was. Once it got a target, it used its aerial ace to cut the leaves and land a critical hit on Gogoat. Frogadier used double team again as Gogoat used vine whip to eliminate the copies. The real Frogadier was charging a water pulse as it landed on Gogoat, finishing the battle. When Ash was announced the winner, Frogadier and Ash shared a sentimental hug as the rest of us were cheering for sucess.

We were all down there later on as Ash received the plant badge. I've never seen him that excited about winning a badge since the Shalour City gym battle. As all of Ash's pokemon celebrated, I say,"That was surely a battle of wits and perseverance." Ash simply thanked us for the moral support as I add,"But we're not done yet. Up next is Serena's pokemon showcase debut. So sis, you ready"? Serena smiled and nodded while saying,"And I'm going to win."

After a rough start, Ash was able to pull off a win and earned his fourth gym battle. Now, it's time for Serena to make her debut.


	53. Surprises Under The Promise Tree

I'm pulling out a special disclaimer for this chapter, I don't own pokemon or the lyrics used today.

That morning, we were all in the pokemon center as Serena was registering for the showcase tomorrow. As she placed her pokedex on a registration tablet, Nurse Joy says,"Serena from Vaniville Town, all set. I'm happy to say that your entry into the pokemon showcase rookie class is now complete. Best of luck." As Serena grabbed her pokedex and thanked Nurse Joy, she turned to her pokemon, reminding them on how they will win. We were right behind her with compliments and words of wisdom. I placed my arm around Serena and say,"You're going to be amazing sis. I just know it." As we headed outside, there were so many decorations and lights as well as people carrying presents. It was an amazing site as May asked me,"What do you think is going on"? Before I could answer, a voice came, saying,"They're getting ready for the festival," with it coming from Ramos. As everyone wanted to know more, Ramos says,"The Coumarine festival happens each and every year. There's a story behind it. Long ago, there was a trainer and his pokemon. They went on a journey and experienced countless adventures. So, at the end of their journey, they settled down in this land and lived here happily ever after. In honor of their lasting friendship, the trainer gave his pokemon a little tree, as a lovely reminder of everything they had been through together. Before long, that little tree grew and grew, becoming the largest tree in Coumarine City. And that tree is known as the Pledging Tree." It was a good story as Ramos added on,"Since then, it is said, if a trainer gives their pokemon a gift while under that tree, the bond between them will grow even stronger." Of course, it explained why people were heading there with presents.

It sounded like so much fun, we all wanted part in it. Now, we were all set to go gift hunting. Clemont and May were going to stay behind since they would make their gifts by hand. Bonnie was staying behind to watch over the pokemon. As for me, I say,"I'm going to look at some of the stores here," which was actually a half-truth. I knew the festival was happening, so, I made my gift for my pokemon early. What I really wanted to do was find a gift for my friends. They've done so much for me, so, I thought this would be my way of showing my gratitude to them. So, as I left, Serena and Ash headed to the monorail to head to the shoppinv district. As the two of them strolled, Serena was thinking _Wow, Ash and I are alone. It's almost as if we're...on a date!_ Of course, that thought made her grin and blush. Team Rocket was spying on us as they plotted on stealing the presents. After riding on the monorail, Ash and Serena planned to check out every store. Some of the stuff that Serena saw was great while Ash's ideas as gifts were a little...extreme. As they kept looking, Ash headed in a different direction to look for ideas, much to Serena's chagrin. With it in mind, she walked into the store to find gifts for Fennekin, Skiddo and Pancham. Strolling passed a few more stores, she found one that displayed this amazing pink dress. Amazed, she says,"You know, if I wore an outfit like this at the showcase..."

Meanwhile, I was having gift troubles as well. I already found gifts for Ash, Clemont, May, even Bonnie. However, finding a gift for Serena was really hard. There were so many ideas, it's hard to choose. I was pondering _Ok, what do I know? She loves baking, maybe a cooking set. No, not good. Um...fashion! But, I don't know what she likes in that case._ It was difficult and time was running out. I then saw a guitar shop and seeing what they had gave me an idea. _Of course! She loves my music! I'll perform a song for Serena!Writing one will take too long, but performing one of her favorites. That'll be my present for her!_ I ran off, looking for a quiet place to work. Back at the pokemon center, Bonnie had all the pokemon line up so she can groom them. As they gathered in line, Goomy was thirsty as she had to give it water right away. Then, Pancham and Chespin were almost at each other again. It was a bit of a struggle to keep them apart. Meanwhile, Ash still had no idea what to give his pokemon as a present. One guy tried giving Ash some ideas, but it was hard to decide. As the sun was beginning to set, Ash was stumped on ideas as Serena found great accessories for her pokemon. As they met up, they headed to the entrance of the monorail. Suddenly, a ball exploded with confetti as a bunch of guys congratulated Ash for being their one millionth customer. He received a package as a prize, which was pretty cool.

On the monorail, Serena and Ash wondered what was in the package. When he opened it, it turned out to be a blue ribbon which was really pretty. Even with it, Ash still had no idea what to get. Serena then gave Ash an idea, asking,"What would make you happy if you got a gift? They're your pokemon and they think like you." It seemed to work as Ash came up with something. Once the monorail arrived at the station, Ash rushed off to get his present as Serena headed towards the pokemon center. May and Clemont were putting the finishing touches on their gifts as Serena walked in. Bonnie had the pokemon lined up so she could do a drawing of them as her present. Seeing this, both Clemont and Serena smiled as they got to work. In the forest, I was finishing the last vocal of the song I thought fit Serena the best. I heard someone grunting as I saw that it was Ash picking berries. I put my guitar away and walked to him, saying,"Need a hand"? Ash kindly said no, but thanked for my offer. I geaded back to the center, saying that I'd meet Ash there when he finished. Soon, we all met up again as Ash soon joined us with a bag full of something. With our gifts wrapped and or placed well, we headed to the Pledging Tree to put our gifts down.

Soon, everyone was gathered around as Ramos prepared to light the tree. Suddenly, a giant vacuum started sucking up all the presents. It turned out to be Team Rocket, who wanted the presents for themselves. Not wanting this to happen, May released Blaziken as I released Braixen to join the others in retrieving the presents. With all the attacks combined, we got all the presents back as we anded them back to the owners one by one. Soon, we were able to have everything back to normal and light the tree. Soon, everyone began to give their presents to their pokemon. The drawing Bonnie did was very good, resembling everyone exactly. Clemont made a music box with mini figurines of his pokemon. Serena had a ribbon for Fennekin and new sunglasses for Pancham. Both accessories to be used for the showcase. Ash revealed his bag to hold a lot of handpicked berries for all of his pokemon. May made a bulletin board with all the contest ribbons for display for her pokemon. With Rotom Dex's new projector, I made a video scrapbook for all of my pokemon as they enjoyed reliving great moments of our journey together. I then got my presents out, saying,"Guys, here my presents for you guys. Just a way to say thank you for being such great friends." For Ash, I got him a customized jacket that really suited him. Clemont, I made him a little invention called the late night lighter, perfect for late night inventing. For Bonnie, I hand sewn a Pikachu plushie just for her, which she enjoyed. For May, a sparkly purple bandanna to wear for contests. Now, was time for Serena's gift as I asked Ramos to allow me the mic as Pikachu and Frogadier followed me.

I clear my throat, got out my guitar and say,"Good evening. I was out earlier, looking for the perfect gift for someone special. A friend, now sister, who's showed me more ways to life than being by yourself. Sometimes, you need true friends to guide you through. So, Serena, this song I handpicked just for you. Frogadier, Pikachu, start me off please." With a count off they started the song for me while a few guys got their instruments for mysic accompaniment.

~~~~~~~~~ _ **Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**_ ~~~~~~~~

 **Pikachu and Frogadier** : _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh._ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh. Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh._

 **Liz** : _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like their not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday. Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But everytime she asks me,"Do I look ok," I say._

 _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would say cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while cause girl you're amazing just the way you are. Yeah!_

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates, but I think it's all sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday. Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then, just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look ok. You know I'll say._

 _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would say cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while cause girl you're amazing just the way you are._

 _The way you are, the way you are. Girl you're amazing just the way you are._

 _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would say cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while cause girl you're amazing just the way you are. Yeah_!

I received a lot of applauses from people and pokemon of all kind, but it was Serena that was the most happy as I bowed and went straight to her, sharing a sentimental hug. Everyone was definitely enjoying their gifts as the night progressed. Then, Serena noticed that there was one gift left ungiven. We thought someone forgot to give it, but then, Clemont noticed a name tag on it. It was labeled Serena, meaning that it was for her. When she opened it, a beautiful dress was inside, impressing us and Serena. Nurse Joy saw and said,"I'm glad you finally got that package. It was delivered for you with instructions that said to give it in a way that was a big surprise. In the pokemon center, we instantly found the answer. It turned out be Grace, our mom **( Serena's and Liz's )** , who gave it to her. She said,"I'd figure if you were going to enter the showcase, you'd want a brand new outfit." She was definitely right before adding,"There's more in the box. The other part's for Liz." I looked and found a small blue box. I opened it and it revealed a red headband with a pokeball and a heart. I instantly knew what it was, it was the headband my parents gave me before starting my journey. I thought it burned away in the car fire, but seeing it safe was enough to make me smile and well up with tears of joy.

I turned to the screen and smiled, saying,"I can't believe you found this! I've been looking for it for 2 years! Thank you, thank you, thank you! How did you find it"? Grace says,"I knew that since you're now a part of the family, I'd need to know a little more about you. So, I asked Sycamore and he showed me the scene of where the accident happened. In a black, charcoal box that had your name on it, I found it like the way you're holding it and knew that it belonged to you." I was smiling so brightly as I thanked her. Soon, we heard fireworks outside as we saw the amazing show. All of our pokemon, all of my pokemon, united as one happy family on this momentous night. During it all, Ash gave Serena the box with the ribbon he got earlier to her as a way of saying thank you. She graciously accepted it, saying,"I'll always treasure it." Tonight was a night a of great things as the bond between all of us grew stronger tonight.

What a night of momentous memories. And now? It's time for Serena's debut as the journey continues. 


	54. Showcasing Your Dreams Part 1

It's the morning of the Coumarine Showcase and we are all very excited. Serena shows us the dress she's wearing today as Fennekin shows off her ribbon, Skiddo its little top hat, and Pancham with its sunglasses. They all looked really good as Serena was determined to win. As we walked over to the stadium, we were looking for registration when a voice interrupted us. It turned out to be Shauna, who was also entering. She says,"I can't just stand by and let Serena win. Because from this point on, we're rivals." With this in mind, both fellow trainers shook hands, aiming for victory. Inside, the stage looked amazing and incredibly different from a contest stage. Even May replied,"The arena here is much different from a contest." I added,"Here, you have a platform to perform on while with you and me, we had a floor to do everything on." Serena and Shauna were amazed, but a little nervous about doing this as a whole. Outside, Jessie, who was planning to enter the showcase as well under the name of Jessilee, already thought she had Kalos Queen in the bag. Of course, James and Meowth were behind with support. When Shauna and Serena entered the waiting room for the performers, both were ready to do their best. Of course, "Jessilee" barged in like she owned the place. Soon, a limo appears as a middle aged woman named Palermo comes out and gets swarmed by reporters. They wanted to ask her questions, but she just ignored them and headed inside. A few minutes later, the showcase was about to begin as we were all in our seats. Pikachu, Chespin, Dedenne, Wartortle and Snowflake were on our laps watching along with us as Rotom Dex floated above me in excitement.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere, saying,"Bonjour, people of Kalos, devoted fans of pokemon. The Coumarine Rookie Class Pokemon Festival Showcase, the celebration of beginnings, is about to begin with elegance and grace"! A guy then appears and removes his mask, revealing to be Monsieur Pierre. As he does the introduction, Palermo was watching from her seat above, saying to herself,"No, there will never be another Kalos Queen like Aria." Backstage, the performers were watching from the screen while Serena was getting changed in the back. At the moment, she was tying a ribbon in her hair, along with making sure the dress was ok. Back in the audience, a pokemon appeared by Pierre, which got Ash interested. Rotom Dex snaps a quick photo and says,"I believe that's my cue. Klefki, the key ring pokemon. A fairy/steel type. Klefki love to collect keys and will confront opponent with a fierce jingle of their collection." Klefki then gives Pierre the princess key that will be given to the winner of the showcase. Backstage, the performers were impressed at how awesome the key looked. Then, a staff member called for Shauna, Jessilee and Alouette to come on stage. Serena wishes Shauna and Bulbasaur luck as Fennekin looked up at its trainer with a bit of concern. On stage, Pierre was explaining the concept of the keys. When a performer earns three keys, they get to participate in the master class and the winner of that earns the title of Kalos Queen. Then, Pierre revealed today's theme performance, which was pokemon styling. Once that was cleared, the first group appeared, which were the performers called earlier. Jessie soaked up the attention, much to the others' chagrin. We were in the crowd, cheering for Shauna.

The gist was that performers had to style their pokemon to the height of fashion within a ten minute time limit. This was going to be eaay for Serena since she knew a lot about style. When Pierre says,"Time to style away, s'il vous plaît," a magical hourglass appeared as they began the challenge. Pierre says while the performers styled their pokemon,"Pokemon styling, a performer's sense of style, combined with the chemistry between a performer and their pokemon, is put to the test. You are witnessing a veritable performance fantastique! These performance extraordinaire...as our competitors work with their pokemon, are truly works of art in themselves." When the hourglass turned gold, signaling a few minutes left, the windows in each workspace grew obscure, meaning that performers were adding secret finishing touches. Once the hourglass disappeared, time was up as kt was now time to model the pokemon on the runway. Alouette went first as she displayed her Furfrou, who was groomed in a pharaoh style. Watching from backstage, Serena grew nervous at the competition she was facing today. Next was Shauna, who showed off Bulbasaur, who resembled a bouquet of flowers. It was so adorable as May says,"It's so cute"! When Jessilee came out to present Pumpkaboo, it resembled a scary beast, which was not too crowd pleasing. When it came the time to vote, we were holding glowsticks that glowed a colored light depending on the performer we thought was best. On the count of three, everyone pointed them with their color of choice as the lights floated to the performers.

Alouette and Shauna were receiving a lot of votes while Jessie barely got anything. In the end, Shauna ended up moving on to the second round. As Alouette congratulated Shauna, Jessie stormed off the stage with Pumpkaboo behind her. James and Meowth grew worried as they called for a desperate measures moment. More and more performers went and continued as the theme performance kept up. With each passing minute, Serena grew more and more nervous. Luckily, Shauna was able to calm her down by saying,"You'll be great. Don't worry," which seemed to work. Soon, Serena, along with 2 other performers were called to the stage. Skiddo, Pancham, Shauna and Bulbasaur wished her luck as she carried Fennekin and went to the stage. It was finally time for the last group to go up as we waited for Serena to show. Clemont sighed and said,"I'm getting nervous and I'm only in the audience." He wasn't the only jitterbug. I was nervous for Serena as well. All it took was one nuzzle from Snowflake and I felt a bit better. When she did appear, we all cheered loud for her. Fennekin looked up at Serena, ready to win as Serena thought _That's right. I'm not alone. Fennekin is with me._ They were both ready to take their first step towards their dream.

Will Serena win? What will come of the winner? We'll find out...soon.


	55. Showcasing Your Dreams Part 2

Everyone was in their styling booth, waiting for the signal. When Pierre says,"It's time to style away, s'il vous plaît," everyone got to work. Serena kept a vigilant eye on the supplies as she debated on the best looking ribbon for Fennekin. Going with the pink one, she made it into a little bow as she then focused on the minor details. She says to her partner,"We've been reparing for this for a long time. You remember what Ash said. Remember? He said that nothing we do is ever a waste of time. That neans...I'm going to use everything I learned into this." Soon, the few minutes signal chimed as it was time for the secret finishing touches. With one final rubbon, she says,"There, you're all set Fennekin," as the timer went off. Now, it was time to display the work. Blanche and Meowstic displayed a cute look while Clarissa displayed a smart look on Fletchling. When it was finally Serena's turn, she and Fennekin walked on the runway as Fennekin looked adorable. She had on a mini performance outfit with a tiny hat, beads on her tail and a beautiful bow. It was so cute as Rotom Dex took a few photos to commemorate it. Even Pancham, Skiddo and Shauna were impressed. As they walked, Serena says to her partner,"Fennekin? I think I'm having the most fun I've ever had," with Fennekin agreeing. Suddenly, Fennekin stepped on her ribbon and tripped, spilling the beads and messing up the outfit. Fennekin rushed to her partner's side and picked her up as Fennekin chirped an I'm sorry. We were all schocked as I felt scared for Serena, who was silent for that duration. When the votes came in, Serena came in last, which was totally unfair.

Backstage, Serena held Fennekin in her lap, apologizing to it as well as Pancham and Skiddo. Shauna tried to help cheer her up, but Serena interrupted her and said,"I guess I overdid it. I should've considered Fennekin walking next to me." Shauna then says,"You did a great job showing Fennekin off though." Serena thanked Shauna before standing and saying,"I'm going to get changed. I'm going to be cheering for you in the next round." Although she thanked Serena, she still remained concern as Pancham and Skiddo anxiously followed her. Meanwhile, it was time for the freestyle round as a few performers went before it was Shauna's turn to go. Her performance made her resemble a fairy fluttering about. Serena watched from a distance, still in thought about earlier. With me, I really wasn't enjoying myself. Even though Shauna's performance was excellent, I still couldn't get over the fact of how all of Serena's hard work got down graded by a simple mistake. I was really hoping she'd win. Not even a nuzzle from Snowflake was enough to cheer me up. I just stood up and headed outside, with Serena, who caught a glance of me, seeing the hurt I felt in my eyes.

Outside, I just sat on a bench as Snowflake tried to cheer me up, but with little effect. The others came outside soon, with Bonnie congratulating Shauna on winning. Serena sat next to me, placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and says,"You don't have to be upset for me. It's my fault. I made a simple mistake." I just sighed and say,"I'm not upset about that, though I was hoping you'd win. I'm mad about how you worked so hard and because of something like that, you were last! Can't people show a bit of sympathy around here"?! I had to take a couple deep breaths to calm down after that small reaction. Serena then says,"I appreciate your feelings about this, but you don't have to worry. Really. Besides, there's always next time." I finally was able to relax as the message seemed to seep in. Soon, Shauna had to go as we gave her our farewells. Soon, Serena and Bonnie started the walk to the pokemon center as the rest of us tagged behind. We were all a little for Serena, but Ash says,"Don't worry. After all, she's strong." I still couldn't help but worry. At the pokemon center, as we ate, we were talking about going to Lumious City next for Ash's next gym battle. I was silent as we ate with most of the pokemon wondering why I was quiet. We all turned in later that night, though some of us had a harder time sleeping than others.

Around 6am, I woke up, unable to fall back to sleep. I was about to try again when I caught from the corner of my eye Serena walking out with her pokemon. I slipped out quietly, changed pretty quick and followed her. We ended up by the docks, much to my surprise. Why would Serena want to be on the docks at this hour? With her, she reminisced on the small incident from yesterday. Then, she just broke down and began crying. Her pokemon tried to cheer her up, but it was hard with tears welling up in their own eyes. I couldn't take it as I just ran to her, tackling her in a hug, which seemed to work. Her pokemon joined in as she started to feel a lot better. Meanwhile, in the limo, Palermo seemed to catch us from the corner of her eye. With us, Serena says,"I'm sorry Fennekin, Pancham, Skiddo, Liz. It's all my fault." We stayed by her side with comforting words to cheer her up. She then says,"But, you know what? You see, I never felt this way before. Know why? I'm a performer now. I'm finally at the starting line to the race to my dream." Seeing the determined look for victory was enough to get me smiling. Then, Serena seemed to be getting an idea as she placed her pokemon down and I stood up and backed away a bit. Serena got her fashion kit and pulled out a pair of scissors. She then grabbed me by the hand and sort of pulled me to almost the end of the dock. I was confused, especially when she gave the scissors to me. Then, I remembered the words I said back in the town near the Kalos Canyon. _Next time you want to cut your hair, let me do it._ I instantly almost screamed in schock as I shakily say,"You really want me to do it"? Serena nodded and said,"Yes, and, just like with you, I'll be happy with however it turns out." I instantly gulped, but grew a coueageous smile as I took a deep breath and relax. When Serena knelt down to a level I could work with, with her pokemon watching, I got the scissors ready and let the magic happen as the sun started to rise and all while Palermo was watching. In the limo that drove by later on, a worker asks,"Palermo, did you see anyone of interest"? She just tipped her glasses and smiled, saying,"It's a secret."

Back in the pokemon center, everyone was prepared to go. When Bonnie asked,"Where's Serena and Liz," it got them confused as Ash was willing to go look. Then, we appeared, but with a huge surprise for them. Serena had a whole new outfit with a pink dress and a red waistcoat over it. Boots and a bright red fedora over the hugest part of the surprise, her once long honey blonde hair now shortened to almost past chin length. She smiled and says,"Sorry we're late. What do you think"? Fennekin, Pancham, Skiddo and I were with here in a sort of Tada! sense. Everybody was in absolute schock as Bonnie was more or less displeased. Serena just smiles and says,"Time for a change. I think it looks kind of cute." Ash definitely agreed, making her blush. When he saw the blue ribbon pn the dress, she says,"It's the present you gave me." It looked great as he compliments about it looking great. I then say,"Let's head to Lumious City," as Serena challenged us to a race as we all ran out. It's one small step to an accomplishment, one giant leap to Kalos Queen!


	56. A Fiery Fiend! A Fired Up Friend!

It was another sunny day in Kalos. I was already up and at'em, doing some training with Torterra and Lycanroc. Lycanroc just started to charge in with accelerock as Torterra tried to counter with frenzy plant. Up in the air to dodge, Lycanroc fires off a rock throw as Torterra intercepts with energy ball. It creates a mini explosion as both pokemon were not giving in an inch in this mini spar. Lycanroc then fires off a stone edge as Torterra does a stone edge to boot, making both stone walls collide. I was about to call out another command when Clemont called us inside for breakfast. I praised them for a job well done before returning them to their respective pokeballs and running in to join the others. I was greeted with a marvelous aroma as I say,"Wow! what smells so good"? It turned out to be Serena, who says,"It's these pokepuffs. I just pulled them out of the oven. Careful, there still hot and they still have to be decorated." As hungry as I was, I knew well to wait, joining up with Ash and helping to set the table. Once that was done, breakfast was served as we ate and chatted about heading to Lumious City. I was quiet for a while, still in thought about everything that has happened in the last few days. Between Serena's debut and that moment out on the docks, I still couldn't get over it. All it took was a chirp from Pikachu to get me back to my senses and realize that I wasn't eating. Once we finished, I felt like a Snorlax and thought that I couldn't eat another thing. Ash thought the same until Serena brought out the pokepuffs as the smell overcame the room, filling us with pleasure. One by one, the pokepuffs were passed out to each pokemon and trainer. Chespin and I were last to receive them when suddenly, a red blur came from right outside and snatched the two pokepuffs right out of Serena;s hands and went straight back outside. We were all left in a state of shock as Chespin grew angry and attempted to chase whatever that thing was.

Worried about where Chespin would end up, Clemont, Ash and I followed it as we ended up by a bush. It then shot a flamethrower at us, which we dodged at the last second. Unfortunately, the flamethrower ended up hitting Fennekin, who was covered in soot and as mad as a raging bull. When Serena and Bonnie came out to see what was going on, Serena became shocked at what happened to Fennekin. In its madness, Fennekin then used flamethrower on the bush, burning it and revealing what the thing was. It turned out to be a pokemon, a cat like pokemon that was red and had a familar fire bell at its throat. In surprise, Serena says,"Ẅhat kind of pokemon is that"? My Rotom Dex comes out and says,"Ällow me. Torracat, the fire cat pokemon. A fire type. When Torracat spits fire, the fiery bell at its throat makes a high pitch ringing sound. But Torracat is usually from the Alola region. So, whats this one doing here"? It used flamethrower on us again as Fennekin countered with its flamethrower again, still covered in soot and angry. It then began to charge at Torracat, despite Serena telling Fennekin to back away. As Fennekin tried to use scratch, Torracat intercepted it with shadow claw. It then hit Fennekin with its tail and used fire fang, sending it to the ground. Fennekin shakily got up and then became enveloped in flames, much to our surprise. When Serena asked,"Ẅhats going on with Fennekin," I say,"It can either be blaze or Fennekins trying to learn flame charge"! However, when Fennekin began to run again, the flame became small as Torracat smirked and ended the mini battle with a perfect flame charge, which knocked Fennekin back into a tree, fainting. Serena picked up her partner as Torracat began to turn around and walk away, but all it took was a small rock throw from Lycanroc and Torracat turned around again. I say to it,"Picking fights like that is not nice! Plus, the way you hurt Fennekin like that, I cannot accept! If its a battle you want, its a battle youre going to get"! Torrcat smirked and went in with flame charge as Lycanroc dodged and struck back with accelerock.

Blown back in shock, Torracat tried to use shadow claw, but Lycanroc struck it again with a hard iron tail. In Serenas arms, Fennekin watched the battle and felt a bit sorry for itself for losing. I instantly shouted,"Time to wrap it up with stone edge,"as Lycanroc did as so, knocking out Torracat. I grabbed an ultra ball and threw it at Torrcat as it became absorbed into it. In three shakes, it was captured as I picked up the ultra ball and say to it,"Welcome to the team little fella." I then turned to Serena and Fennekin, who was still a bit sad. I petted her behind the ears as I tell it,"Its ok Fennekin. Youre going to get strong from this and next time, beat Torracat." It seemed to work as Fennekin smiled while Serena says,"You always seem to know just what to say to help someone feel better." I just smile and say,"I learned that from the person whos always there for me when Im down." Once we got back to the pokemon center, Fennekin and Torracat were healed up before we went back outside. I released our new friend as it looked around its surroundings quickly and saw that I was it new master. I say in a sort of stern voice,"Listen, now that you are a member of the team, you need to be a little nicer to your new friends. So, to start things off, say youre sorry to Fennekin."As much as it didn want to, it meowed an Im sorry to Fennekin as it yipped an Im sorry right back. Fennekin then began walking towards a tree, much to our curiosity. Fennekin then began to focus and envelope itself in flames again. It tried to hit the tree with flame charge, but the flames disappeared and it ended up hitting its head with the tree. Clemont, watching this along with us, says,"I wonder if Fennekins trying to perfect flame charge." Serena says,"It would be really great. Plus, we can incorporate it in our showcase routines." Fennekin tried again, but the same thing happened again, but it wouldnt give up. May says,"If only there was a way to help it perfect that move."

I say,"Let's first start by showing Fennekin how to use it. Ash, release your Fletchinder and Ill release my Talonflame. They both know that move, so if we have them show it to her, then maybe she can try and copy them." Ash thought that it was a great idea as he released his Fletchinder and I called out my Talonflame. We both asked our flying/fire types to demonstrate flame charge. They both did as so while Fennekin watched and tried to pick up what they did so she could do it too. Once they finished, Fennekin tried again as she was enveloped in flames again. Following the movements that Fletchinder and Talonflame did, the flames seemed to remain as Fennekin ran with all her might. She was able to last a few seconds before the flames flickered out and she hit the tree with her head again. Ash says,"It lasted longer this time, but it still seems to flicker out at the end." Clemont says,"So we need to figure out how to have Fennekin keep the flame going." Torracat was stifling its laughter at how funny Fennekin looked when she hit her head on the tree. Fennekin, seeing this, grew agitated and then, something inside her sparked. Fennekin then became enveloped in flames and charged at the tree with almost blinding speed. She hit the tree spot on as the flames did not spark out this time. We all praised Fennekin as she finally got the move down pat. Torracat and the rest of our pokemon were left in a state of shock. Then, Lycanroc seemed to sense that something was very wrong. The flames would not disappear as it now resembled blaze, Fennekin's ability. I say,"Hm...somehow, Fennekin's blaze kicked in and helped perfect its flame charge. But, why won't it stop"? Then, when Fennekin turned around and saw us, that's whn we saw what was going on. Its eyes were red while its blaze ability was going on. Ash seemed to know what was going on as he shouted,"RUN," as we all dodged an extra powerful flamethrower from Fennekin. It launched it again at me and Lycanroc as Torracat came in front and used flamethrower to block. Then, out of nowhere, Fennekin tackled Torracat hard, driving it into the ground. Torracat got up and tried to defend itself, but Fennekin kept using scratch, landing major damage on Torracat.

Serena was scared as to what was going on. When things seemed like it couldn't get any worse, Team Rocket appeared in their balloon, ready for pokemon capturing. However, before they could even say their motto, Fennekin used flamethrower and sent them blasting off in record time. Ash goes to Serena and says,"Serena, you need to get Fennekin to calm down. It's the only way that it can stop letting blaze take over." Serena was worried, but willing to do anything to help her partner out. Meanwhile, Torracat was receiving critical damage as it struggled to its feet. Fennekin was about to fire off another flamethrower, but Serena caught her partner in an attempt to get her to stop. We all remained shocked as Fennekin kept firing flamethrowers straight into the air as Serena barely dodges them. She hugs Fennekin close while saying,"Fennekin, calm down please. I'm here, we're all here. Listen to our voices. I know that you feel powerful now, but you can't let that power get to you. We are partners and we are going to grow strong together. Please, if you can hear me, give me a sign or anything." We all said our words of encouragements as the pokemon did as well. Then, Fennekin finally seemed to strop moving around as much as its red eyes looked up at Serena. In that moment, its eyes went back to normal as it was panting hard, trying to catch its breath. Seeing that Fennekin was better, Serena hugged her partner as we were all relieved that everything was back to normal. Torracat limped over to Fennekin and meowed a heartfelt apology as Fennekin apologized as well for what happened. I say,"Well, that was certainly heated. What happened anyway"?

Ash says,"What happened was that Fennekin was mad about being shown up by Torracat. In that moment, it activated its blaze from sheer anger and although it helped her learn flame charge, the power of blaze got to her and mixing with the raw anger, it completely took over her mind." We were all surprised and I was in complete shock. Ash said a fact that I didn't even though about. I say,"I didn't even know that was possible. Ash, how did you know that"? He says,"The same thing happened with my Infernape. Whenever it used blaze, it would always be out of control. Luckily, it soon learned to gain control of its power and now, it can use its moves efficiently and be in control." Fennekin looked up with worry as Serena says,"That's something that we'll just have to work on, right Fennekin"? Fennekin yipped in agreement as we have a newfound power to work on.


	57. The Oasis of Hope and Evolution

Way out, beyond the Lumious band lands, lies nothing but dirt, rock and heatwaves hotter than lava. However, there is a small shine of paradise in this area. Located way beyond all that is a little oasis where a group of Spoinks live. They happily have fun, collect fruit and help travelers who stop by for a break. A few of them were relaxing and enjoying some of the fruit while out on their journey. Later on, they left and waved goodbye to the Spoinks, thanking them for the hospitality. In the bushes, a Grumpig watched and got a sinister idea. He then jumps out and begins to attack a lot of the Spoinks, planning to take over as their boss. One Spoink tried to defend the others, but it was easily defeated as well. With a massive iron tail, it was sent flying to who knows where as the Grumpig began to set things to its standards. Team Rocket, who I don't even know how they got there, stood behind and watched to their enjoyment. The little Spoink who was sent flying soon landed in the desert. with a small scratch on its face, it got up and soon started to look for help. With us, we were stopping for a water break as we all sipped out of our canteens. Bonnie looked out along the desert and said,"That bare lands goes on forever," as Serena added," the landscape doesn't change at all." May added while I was packing a few things,"How boring does it get," as I just say,"This is the bad lands. It's basically a desert with no change in it at all." Goomy, who was sitting on a rock, began coughing a bit as it alerted me and Bonnie. She says," Goomy, are you feeling ok? Maybe it's sick." I check Goomy's forehead and say,"It doesn't have a temperature and it looks well hydrated. So, why is it coughing like that"?

Clemont, who was watching, says,"Of course, it could be that Goomy is trying to learn a new move." Excited about this, Ash decides to do special training with Goomy as it happily accpted to battle with Pikachu. In a small clearing near us, Goomy uses rain dance on Pikachu, who got soaked from the rain. Pikachu then runs to Goomy with quick attack, hitting it hard. Ash reminds Goomy that it can get stronger by taking hits like that. With that in mind, Goomy was not willing to give in. The Spoink from earlier watched us from a distance as it had an idea. It hopped towards us as I noticed it from the corner of my eye as it fell in exhaustion and injury. Seeing the mark on its head, Clemont applied first aid as it soon woke up, feeling a bit better. Seeing How happy it was made us relived as Rotom Dex does its entry and says,"Spoink, the bounce pokémon. A psychic type. Spoink moves around by bouncing on its tail. Its psychic powers are made stronger by the pearl on its head." When Ash asked the Spoink what happened, it tried to show Ash where it happened. Serena looked in her guidebook and saw that there was an oasis out here. It made May smile as there was actual life out in the desert. I say,"Maybe if we go there, we'll find out what happened." Soon, we all were heading towards the oasis. It looked amazing as there were so much green and flora. Soon, the Spoink led us to an area where all of its buddies were gathering fruit for the Grumpig.

When May says,"Isn't that pokemon a Grumpig," Rotom Dex says,"Correct. Grumpig, the manipulate pokémon, and the evolved form of Spoink. A psychic type. Grumpig can control opponents by using its three black pearls to magnify its psychic powers " I say,"I'll bet that Grumpig has something to do with what happened." Suddenly, a Spoink dropped some fruit and it spilled over Grumpig. Enraged, it began to attack them mercilessly. Pointing to its bandage, the Spoink with us made it clear that it was Grumpig who hurt it. Goomy watched as it remembered the attack in the swamp lands which sort of resembled this scenario. Not liking what was going on, I say,"Alright, that's it," before standing up and heading to Grumpig with Ash following. We all tried to lecture Grumpig on how it was not nice to be mean and that it was causing trouble to the Spoinks. Suddenly, Grumpig made its pearls glow and all of the Spoink, except the one with us, were under its mind control. They started to attack us as I was about to release a pokemon and Ash almost had Pikachu use thunderbolt. Clemont then stopped us, saying,"They don't actually know they are doing this because of the psychic control. We can't bring harm to them in this state." I knew that he was right despite how strongly we felt like this. May asks,"If we can't fight them, then what do we do," as I say,"The next best thing. RUN!," as we all started running away from the attacks. We found a cave that seemed to be a good place, but it turned out to be a dead end. Suddenly, cage bars fell on us as we were trapped with Team Rocket appearing and saying their motto.

I banged on the cage trying to break the bars, but nothing seemed to work. Ash says to them,"Hey, let us out of here," as Team Rocket shrugged off the request. I thought things could not get any worse, but I was wrong. When Jessie and James actually saw Serena, they say with only a hint of confusion,"Hey, twerpette. A haircut? Perhaps nursing a broken heart"? When Serena shouted,"That is none of your business," That was the last straw and I just lost it. I started rampaging at the bars like a charging bull. Meowth, watching this, laughs and says,"If you keep that up, you'll damage your noggin, unless it's already is." Then, I just barged one last time and broke the bars off with a mighty bang, much to Team Rocket's disbelief and chagrin. They didn't even have time to say their plan because when they saw the angered look in my eyes, they flinched with great fear. When the others saw what was going on, Serena grew worried as she says,"Not again. Uh oh." I grab a pokeball out of my pocket and say in a grave voice,"Garchomp, come out and let's end this," as it let out a mighty roar before turning to see me in a deeply angered state. It grew worried as I just say,"earthquake," and despite its concern, it did as told and sent Team Rocket and Grumpig shaking along with a few rocks in the cave. Clemont says,"If Liz keeps having Garchomp use eartthquake, it's going to cause a rock slide in here." Serena knew there was only one thing to do as she walked out of the broken cage and tried to get to me. A few rocks feel in front of her and created a small wall between me and her. Team Rocket was frightened out of their wits and didn't know what to do. Meowth says,"Let's retreat before the twerpette does something bad to us like last time." Before they could move, the cave entrance was blocked by rocks. Grumpig was stuck in the rock pile, Team Rocket was trapped and I was about to blow off my top and make them wish they never messed with us.

I shout,"Garchomp, dragon rage," but, for the first time in a long time, Garchomp didn't listen to me. Instead, it turned, walked to me and placed a small claw on my shoulder. I thought it was disobeying me, but when it turned me around to show the rocks that already fell, I grew deeply pale and ashamed. Seeing the rocks, it gave me a small idea on what to do as I say,"Gachomp, use your tail and knock the rocks out of there to Team Rocket." It did as so, moving all the rocks and trapping Team Rocket as bad as Grumpig was. When I saw Serena standing up in relief, I ran and hugged her, just glad that she was ok. Team Rocket struggled in the rocks as Grumpig was finally able to untangle itself and began to angrily charge at us. It uses psywave, but at the last minute, Goomy jumped in front of us and took the hit for us. Grumpig then continued with shadow ball. Goomy just kept enduring the hits as it released a powerful bide that hits Grumpig. It then tries its attacks again, but Goomy kept staying strong and soon launches bide again. However, Grumpig dodges it this time and prepares to hit Goomy with iron tail. At the last moment, Ash came in front of Goomy and took the powerful hit, protecting it and us from any further damage. Moved by the courageous act, A familiar light overcame Goomy as it blinded a bot of our vision. It began to change shape and what was once little Goomy was now a strong Sliggoo. Rotom Dex snaps a picture and says,"Sliggoo, the soft tissue pokemon and the evolved form of Goomy. A dragon type. Its four horns act as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises." Sliggoo then was emitting a different glow as it resembled dragon breath. When it launched the move and sent Grumpig flying out of the cave. The hit also removed the psychic hold on the Spoinks.

Team Rocket soon got up from the explosion. What they saw was a bunch of angry glares from us as I had the deepest glare of all. I step in front and say,"Give me one good reason not to have Garchomp incinerate you guys with dragon rage"!! James was able to speak as he says,"Because we are very, very sorry for what we did"? That answer didn't seem well to me as I deepened my glare. Meowth could sense that the answer wasn't acceptable as he says,"Because what we did was not nice and we promise never to do it again"? My glare still remained as the members of Team Rocket knew that it was up to Jessie to save them or else. Jessie says,"Ok, we should not have manipulated the pokemon the way we did"? It did not seem to work as Meowth says,"Jess, you're gonna have to apologize for what you said earlier"!!! Jessie turned her head away and says,"Not on my life"! My glare remained as I stared saying,"Garchomp, use dragon-," before getting cut off by Jessie shouting,"Ok ok ok! I'm sorry for what I said! What I said to the showcase twerpette was low and I shouldn't have went that low. Her reasons for the new look are hers and hers only. I promise not to say anything bad about her or you ever again, not matter how evil we get. Please have mercy and don't incinerate us please"! Seeing the pleading look on Team Rocket, I decided that their answers were acceptable and say,"Fine, I won't. But if you dare break that promise, it's over." Team Rocket seemed to agree as I say,"Ash, you take it from here," as he had Pikachu use thunderbolt. Team Rocket was sent blasting off as everyone was relieved that everyone was ok. The Spoink reunited with its friends as Garchomp gently nuzzled on me as I petted it.

When Grumpig was able to stand up, it saw all the glares that the Spoink were giving and grew terrified. It started to give back all the fruit that it made them give it. Seeing this showed that Grumpig was sorry as Ash says,"Just make sure you don't do it again." The one Spoink with the bandage gave Grumpig an apple as it smiled. Meanwhile, I was talking to Garchomp as I say,"Thank you buddy. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have noticed the rocks falling around. Plus, if one would've fallen on Serena...I would be deeply upset. I really don't know what came over me, but, thank you for worrying about me enough to help stop things before they got worse." Garchomp gave a happy roar as Serena says,"Guess it happened again huh"? I looked down in embarrassment and shame and say,"I really don't know how it happened. I guess when Jessie and James teased about your haircut, something snapped and I felt like they shouldn't have said that." She placed a reassuring hand on me and says,"I appreciate that you care about me, but you shouldn't get mad like that just because someone says something mean to me. If it gets physical, then probably, but it's not like it was meant to hurt me. Besides, what matters is that we're all ok and all's well that ends well." I gave a small smile as the talk seemed to work and I began to feel better. As we headed along our way to Lumious, all the Spoinks and Grumpig gave their farewells as we walked out of the oasis on our journey.


	58. Combining Strengths To Conquer The Past

Ash and I were in the midst of a fierce 3 on 3 battle with one another. Ash already lost Frogadier and Pikachu to my Floatzel and Braixen. He was down to Hawlucha as I had Umbreon out to battle it. Ash has Hawlucha use flying press as Umbreon dodges it. I then shout,"Umbreon, wrap it up with giga impact," as it landed the powerful normal type move, knocking Hawlucha out. As Ash returned his fighting/flying type, he says,"Wow, it's just like what you said. With each match up, you were at a disadvantage and you still won with ease." I say while returning Umbreon,"With all the training I've done over the 3 years being a trainer, I guess battling becomes natural to me. It's like my knowledge of what to do comes out and I play it all out on the board." We soon joined up with the others as we sat and chatted over lunch. Suddenly, we heard what sounded like a rock slide. When Ash and I got up to see what was going on, it turned out to be a trainer and his pokemon, a Chesnaught. It was using seed bomb on a few rock walls. When I saw him, I instantly knew who it was, my main rival and ex friend Calem. One of the 5 toughest trainers in Kalos, he has won a lot of battles and has been a role model for many young boys. He used to be my friend, but after a fight over who took better care of their pokemon, our bitter friendship became a sworn rivalry. I tried my best to avoid him, though he has appeared a few times in my travels. Ash immediately went up to say hi to him as he immediately said hi.

When he noticed me, he says in a cocky tone,"Well, well, well. If it isn't the trainer of downside Kalos. Still controlling that confident Garchomp of yours"? I just turned my head, scoffed and said,"Garchomp and I have been fine thank you. What's it with you and Meowstic? Still have hissy fits with one another"? We both were locked in a staredown with one another. Everyone sweat dropped as May says,"They must have some kind of rivalry to be that harsh with one another." Ash says to the both of them,"Come on, can we all just be nice and get along with each other? That's what friends do." We both just scoffed and say in unison,"Ha! I rather ride an angry Tauros than be nice to that bozo"!!! That got everyone worried as Serena walked to me and says,"Liz, maybe you should calm down. I can tell you and him are not the best of friends, but you two shouldn't be so harsh with one another." I just sigh and say,"You do not know Calem like I do. He's so arrogant and thinks that he's better than me in every category of a trainer. He's always comparing with me who takes better care of their pokemon, who's more strategic in battle, who has better taste in fashion, ya ya ya ya ya ya yuck! It's enough to drive me insane"!! Calem just chuckles and says,"I only do it because I know that it's true. Fashion wise though, you look about normal, but then again, it is always average. At least you made a major improvement physical wise. I never thought I'd see the day you finally fix that long rat's nest underneath your hat." I literally was boiling with anger as my face was as red as my guitar. If it weren't for Serena holding me back, I would've done something drastic.

I say,"If you think you're so smart, why don't you prove it in a pokemon battle?! 3 on 3, substitutions allowed, all or nothing, deal"?! Calem nodded and says,"To prove that I'm the better trainer, I'll accept your little challenge." We both stood at opposite ends of his training grounds as we both gave cold, hard glares to one another as Clemont acted as a referee. Bonnie asks Ash,"Do you think Liz will win," as Ash says,"As along as Liz doesn't let her grudge against him get in her way, she should have this one in the bag." Calem released his first choice, which turned out to be a Clefable. I shout,"Lucario, let's get this going," as it appeared in a battle position. As Clemont called for the match to start, I immediately called the first shot and had Lucario use metal claw. He hit it spot on and drew Clefable back to a knee. He then had Clefable use metronome as it swayed its fingers and out came a vine whip. Lucario dodged it and landed a critical aura sphere which knocked out the tall fairy type. Lucario crossed its arms and smiled as it was announced the winner. I shout,"See? I trained Lucario to dodge and land hits with precise accuracy. What do you say to that"? Calem just tipped his hat and says,"Either way, Lucario would've won even if he wasn't with you. Besides, I've seen Slakings more flexible than Lucario." I gritted my teeth and released a menacing growl as Lucario looked with a hint of hesitation and worry. May says,"Liz is letting his words get to her and it's causing her emotions to spiral out of control." Serena shouts,"Liz! Get a grip of yourself, ignore his words and win this"!

Hearing her words seem to calm me down as Calem then released his Flareon as I came out with Sceptile. He started to chuckle and say,"Have you grown dumb over the years? You know very well grass types are weak against fire types." I say while tipping my hat,"There's more to a battle than advantages. You have to know your pokemon really well and use its abilities and moves to the edge of their power limits. Right now though, this one's mine! Sceptile, use acrobatics"! Sceptile ran fast and instantly knocked out Flareon before it could even attack or counter. Calem was left in shock as Sceptile was announced the winner. I just shrug and say,"With years of training under its belt, we've found different ways to face fire types no matter the scenario." Calem just grunted and says,"Maybe, but let's see how your pokemon go up against my all powerful partner! Chesnaught, out on the double"! Chesnaught appeared and had a towering presence over me and Sceptile. I returned Sceptile before focusing on my next choice. I grew quite nervous, especially with Chesnaught, who looked like it could break me with a small pinch. I was really hesitant and wanted to back out when Serena shouted,"Don't give up! Chesnaught may be strong, but you're stronger than it. You've been training a lot and it can be put to good use now. It's not over till it's over"! Hearing her words, I blushed a slight red before regaining my focus and shouting,"Espeon, let's finish strong," as the psychic type eeveelution appeared. This time, it displayed a small necklace with a pinkish violet stone in the middle.

I shout,"Calem, you're about to see how all our hard work paid off"! I grabbed my keystone and say,"Our hearts unite as one as the unison provides strength for all. Now, to show off that strength, Espeon, Mega Evolve"! Espeon began to glow bright as the mega evolution took place. Once the glow disappeared, everyone, including Calem and Chesnaught, were completely shocked. Mega Espeon was a lot different than she usually was. She was now as white as snow and a lot furrier as well. It had a fluffy chest and tail and the tufts below its ears split into 6 long ones. Its eyes and orb shine the color of gold as the orb was a different shape. On top of it all, rainbow orbs were circling Mega Espeon in a straight circle. Rotom Dex snapped a good shot as Calem snapped out of his surprise as he asks,"What the heck is that thing?! I've seen mega evolutions before, but never seen that before"! I smile and say,"This is Mega Espeon, the first of its kind. That stone on its necklace was Espeonite, its very rare mega evolution stone. When it mega evolves, its psychic abilities increase a lot and it gives off glamorous psychic vibes that allows the white coloring. The rainbow orbs are controlled by the tufts which actually emit invisible psychic readings that allow the orbs to be lifted up and spinning like that." May says,"I've heard that pokemon change when they do this, but this is the first time I've seen a pokemon become so beautiful when it happens." Bonnie was fangirling about it as Clemont says,"It's absolutely beautiful." Serena was impressed and says,"Go get em sister," as Ash cheered along with everyone else. Calem says,"No matter what, we will not back down. Chesnaught, use pin missile"!

It launched the bug type move as I say,"Use quick attack to dodge," as Mega Espeon launches the move and dodges everyone of the pin missiles. I then say,"Espeon, use psychic," as it used its psychic powers to lift up the powerful fighting/grass type and slam it into the ground a couple of times. It struggled to a knee as Calem kept shouting,"Get up! Come on! We can't lose now! We still have a chance of winning this battle"! When Chesnaught was able to stand, it grunted in pain as I say,"It's time to wrap it up! Espeon, use signal beam," as Espeon used the bug type move as it hit Chesnaught. It didn't do much to end the battle, it left it confused as Chesnaught used power up punch and it hit itself in confusion and knocked itself out, ending the battle. When Mega Espeon and I were announced the winners, it leaped into my arms, tackled me into the ground and kept nuzzling my cheek as I was laughing from the ticklish feeling. It changed back to its normal self as I got up and gave it a good petting behind its ears. Calem was left in absolute shock as he returned his partner to its pokeball. Calem walked up to me and said,"I got showed up really bad. You're really tough, I can completely respect that. You've really grown since I've last seen you and well..you've gotten good." I tip my hat while holding Espeon in my arms and say,"I train a lot and we always try different techniques and strategies to see if they are effective in battles. Most of them are snd we use them a lot. Plus, with years of experience under my belt, we put everything together to give a great battle." Calem says,"There's still one thing I don't get. That stone on Espeon, you said it was called Espeonite. Why is it so rare"? I say,"It's quite a story." Everyone gathered around to hear the story.

I say,"It happened a little while when I returned to Kalos. I found the stone in a bush around Lumious City. Espeon seemed to be really attracted to it as I went to Professor Sycamore and showed him the stone. After analyzing it, he said to give him a few weeks to look over the research since he had a thought about what it might be. The other day, after our trip to the oasis, I got a call from him as he told me that it turned out to be a mega stone. He also said that the reason why Espeon was so attached to it was because it was its mega stone. Deciding to call it Espeonite, he says that it's really rare because Espeon isn't usually known to have a mega evolution. Yesterday, when I was doing an early morning session, I decided to try it out and boom! Mega Espeon was born. Rotom Dex snapped a photo and sent it to Sycamore and I'm sure he's going to be very impressed at how it turned out." Suddenly, my phone rang as I picked it up saying,"Hello? Hi Sycamore. I'm so glad you like it. I was as surprised as you were. Ok. Of course I'll tell Ash and the others that you said hi. Ok. I'll let you know about updates about this new form. Ok. Talk to you later. Bye." After putting the phone away, I say,"That was Sycamore. He says hi. He just letting me know to send updates about Mega Espeon." Calem says,"You are so lucky. I never thought that it was possible to discover a brand new mega evolution." I say,"You never know what will happen as a trainer. Life is always full of unexpected surprises." Calem then looks at his watch and says,"Looks like it's time for me to go. Hope we can meet up some other time. By then, I hope to wield mega evolution as well." Calem and I firmly shook hands as he walked away along the bad lands. We continued on our way as Lumious City was one step closer to us.


	59. The Future Made By Determination Part 1

We continued on in the Lumious Badlands, which seemed to go on for ages. The sun was shining so bright and the heat was so unbearable. May was short of breath as she says,"I hope we make it to Lumious City soon." I just say,"As long as we take needed breaks and keep moving, we will be there very soon." I then moved near Serena and say,"How are things looking? Are we any closer"? Serena looked at her guidebook and says,"Once we cross this desert, we will make it into town." Meanwhile, Clemont apologized for lagging behind as he remembered what Ash said to him a long time ago, about battling him instead of Clembot. While he was dazed with memories about before. When I asked,"How about we stop fir lunch," it sounded like a relief as we all soon stopped for a lunch break. As Clemont cooked up a storm, Ash encourages Pikachu to eat plenty for the gym battle. Meanwhile, Clemont flashbacked a bit, playing memories of some of Ash's battles. He was so dazed, he didn't realize that lunch was burning until Luxio and Bonnie alerted him. In the end, we ended up eating burnt pancakes, which were more or less delectable. Bonnie remarked that they resembled a pack of Umbreons, making my Umbreon look up from the fray in curiosity as I just petted it, saying,"Sorry Twilight, but Bonnie was just making a remark." Serena asked Clemont,"Are you ok? You're usually not so dazy when cooking." Clemont says that he's fine, but I could sense that something deeper was bugging him. Wanting him to say it, I just let it past me as we soon finished and began to continue on our way. Even then, I couldn't help worrying about Clemont. His Luxio could sense what I was thinking as it chirped at me in concern. I just say,"Just worried is all. Hope Clemont is ok." It still loomed in my mind, even as we walked on.

Along the way, Ash soon notices a huge building and facility around the area. Clemont says,"It's the Kalos Power Plant," which Bonnie adds about Clemont designing the place. I explained how the power plant gathered electricity and sends it all over Lumious City and other places. As we chatted, a mysterious pokemon with a cloak and mask watched us as it jumped away quickly. When I got a good look at it, something didn't seem right. The satellite dishes were pointed more upwards and not in their usual angle. Clemont seemed to notice as well, mentioning it to the others. Suddenly, Pikachu started releasing sparks and holding its head down as if in pain. Dedenne and Luxio were suffering the same thing. Even Sparky, my Jolteon, was suffering as well. Rotom Dex was emitting static, shouting,"Does not compute! Does not compute"! Then, their eyes glowed red as they walked towards the power plant, with only Rotom Dex saying,"Must follow orders," in a monotone voice. As we called for them, they shocked us, except Rotom, with electricity before running away inside the power plant. This was so weird as May says,"What's gotten into them"? I could sense what happened as from what I saw, two words came into mind,"Sound waves," I shout. When Bonnie asked what I meant, I say,"The satellites must be emitting special sound waves only for electric types, causing them to behave like this." Ash decided to go check it out as we followed. At the gate, hundreds of electric types could be seen from Emolga and Magnemite to Electrode and Helioptile. Pikachu, Sparky, Rotom, Luxio and Dedenne were within the group. The gates opened wide as all of them walked inside for a mysterious reason. Then, the gates closed and locked as we were rendered unable to get in. Not determined to give in, Ash says,"There's got to be a way to help Pikachu and the others. Got any ideas"? I say,"I'm pretty strong. Maybe I can ram this door down like with the steel bars back then." I stepped back and was ready to ram when Serena stopped me, saying,"Don't risk hurting yourself like that. I'm sure there's a safer way to get inside that doesn't involve becoming like a Tauros or breaking a bone in your arm."

I turn to Clemont and say,"Genius, you helped with the place. Do you know anyway to get in"? Clemont thought for a minute and remembered something as he nentions how the place had air vents. We went to find one as the mysterious pokemon followed us from a distance. When we arrived, Ash released Frogadier as it used its frubbles and stopped the fans from moving. One by one, we climbed inside as we entered and made it inside. We climbed in and crawled with Clemont leading the pack. Soon, he saw a room with a few men tied up inside. As Clemont busted the door so we could get out, the mysterious pokemon appeared and freed the men before turning to us in defense. Luckily, one of the guys spoke up, saying,"At ease Zeraora. I think these people want to help." It removed its mask and cloak, revealing its true yellow, zigzaged, cat like self. As we introduced ourselves, Clemont asked about the pokemon as the guy says,"This is Zeraora, a fellow friend here and electric type mascot. It helps to guard the place against bad guys." When we asked them what happened, they told us on how some people took control of the place with a talking Meowth, which made me and May shout,"Team Rocket," together. We were determined to help as Clemont was willing to do anything to assist. The men told us about them posdibly being in the control room, next to the super conductor. Most of the doors were locked as the pne door we needed to go through was too. Zeraora stood in front of Clemont as it placed its gear back on and ushered us to follow it. It then charged a thunder punch and broke right through the door, destroying it. It moved in a stealthy manner as it released light sparks, trying to sense where the electric types could be. Clemont could only follow and watch in awe and inspiration as we continued on our rescue mission.


	60. The Future Made By Determination Part 2

In the room with the super conductor, all of the electric types were still under the control as Team Rocket were in the office on the controlling part. Meowth notices Pikachu and Rotom Dex as he alerts Jessie and James. Of course, it impresses them as they think of catching Pikachu and my Rotom Dex as a bonus. We soon make it to the door to the room as Zeraora made sure that things were ok as the door opened. We snuck in as Ash sees Pikachu and I see Sparky. We tried to whisper call them, but it was no use as Clemont says,"They can't hear us." Team Rocket spots us and were annoyed as Meowth says,"Who's the masked twerp with them"? Jessie says,"Who cares? We have to stop them." They spoke through the intercoms around the area, surprising us for the most part. Then, they threatened that they'll cause panic in Lumious City if we stepped in. To prove their point, they drained some of the electricity, causing traffic lights to turn off and cars to almost crash. Lights went out, elevators stopped working, all over was nothing but mayhem. With not much to do, we surrendered to them as Meowth says,"Good choice. Plus, here's some better news. We'll return the power back if you turn in the prodigy twerpette tout sweet"! I was in no mood in going in with them, saying,"We may surrender, but I'll never join you as long as I live"! Jessie says,"Maybe this will change your mind. James, if you will." James typed something on the keyboard as Luxio, Sparky and Pikachu turned around with glares in their eyes. Sparky then walked up and shot an electroweb that I narrowly dodged. Luxio used discharge and Pikachu used thunderbolt which struck me hard, sending me flying into the wall outside the exit.

Ash had enough as he tried to get Pikachu back. Pikachu tried to use thunderbolt on Ash, which hurt him a little, but didn't do much. Ash looked at Clemont, seeing if it was time yet as Clemont says,"Almost." The plan is as we tried to get our pokemon back, the guys would reverse the current, stopping the control temporarily. While we waited, I would use Krookodile and its mud slap to knock out Pikachu and Dedenne so they could safely return. Plus, while in their pokeballs and knocked out, the control on their mind will vanish completely. Pikachu kept its thunderbolt up as I say,"Krookodile, mud slap," as it shot globs of mud, knocking out Pikachu. I then say, shakily saying,"Ash, now, before it can recover." Ash pulled out a familiar pokeball and returned his partner for the first time in forever. It angers Team Rocket dearly as I say,"Clemont, Dedenne's next. Are you ready"? He held the pokeball in his hand as Zeraora watched in amazement and bravery. Krookodile used mud slap afain and once Dedenne was out cold, returned." Getting angered, Jessie types something as Luxio starts charging thunder fang to attack me. However, it place was Clemont, who took the hit himself much to my surprise. The hold was hard as the move packed a lot of power. Zeraora watched in awe as it recognised Clemont's passion in wanting to protect everyone. Clemont kept trying to talk to Luxio, gain some sense into it. Team Rocket turned the command waves up to 12, amplifying the power and putting Clemont in even more pain.

Zeraora ran to Clemont's side, placed its paw on Luxio and absorbed some of the electricity Luxio emitted. Soon, the super conductor turned red as Clemont released his electrified Aipom Arm and had Luxio use discharge as he stood as a ground. Zeraora assisted with thunderbolt, paralyzing the antenna. The pokemon soon returned to normal as Sparky and Rotom Dex returned to me happily. Clemont almost fainted, but Luxio caught him in time. As he thanked it for its help along with Zeraora as it ditched its cloak and mask, Luxio began to glow as I say,"Well, I'll be a Mankey's uncle. Luxio is evolving." Soon, as it grew, it became a proud Luxray. As Clemont got off it, Luxray launched a new move, now knowing electric terrain. Rotom Dex shot a quick photo and says,"Luxray, the gleam eyes pokemon snd the evolved form of Luxio. An electric type. With ots special ability to see through walls, Luxray can track down hidden opponents. It's even known to locatlocate lost children" The ekectric terrain move, it packed some serious punch. With it alone, it blew up the antennas, preventing anymore sound waves from being emitted. Team Rocket was in shock as I stood next to him, saying,"Let's finish this. When electric terrain is in effect, electric type moves get a power boost." Then, Clemont revealed what was a z-ring with an electrium z in its holder. He smiles and says,"Zeraora, will you battle with me"? It nodded as Clemont began the motions I taught him while saying,"The true power in all. Let loose and may your strength lead to discoveries for the future of science"! Zeraora glowed as did Clemont's Lyxray while I did the z-move with it. We both say,"Zeraora! Luxray! Use Gigavolt Havoc"!!! Both electric types launched the move as the other pokemon shot their moves with it, sending Team Rocket out once more. Ash asked,"Clemont, how did you get a z-ring and that crystal"? He smiles and says,"Liz got it for me as a present. She gad it sent from a friend of hers." I just shrugged and say,"It's true," as we were happy that everyone was ok.

Soon, with a little assistance, everything returned back to normal. As we were outside, the men thanked us for helping as Ash says,"It was no problem at all." Suddenly, Zeraora appeared as it jumped down and landed in front of Clemont. Clemont was confused at first, butbthen, one of the men spoke up, saying,"I think Zeraora wants to travel with you. It's helped out a lot, but after seeing you battle and rescue everyone, made it want to join you." Clemont was in shock as he asks,"Is it true Zeraora? You want to join my team"? It gave a solid nod as Clemont pulled out a pokeball and tossed it, capturing Zeraora and successfully catching it. Clemont smiled as he picked the pokeball up afterwards, lucky enough to make a new friend. We were ready to head on as one of the guys were ready to head to an office in Lumious City. Clemont decided to come with in, wanting to prepare and do some training. That way, when we finally made it to Lumious, he could give Ash a battle to never forget. We all seemed to accept it as Serena and I promised him that we'd watch over Bonnie. Before leaving, I walked up to him and say,"Clemont, the battle we had, the day I started my journey. My first gym win. We laid everything out and never gave in until the last second ended. Train hard and deliver the battle you promise to him. Afterwards, you can expect me, ready to show you how much I've grown. Z-moves, mega evolutions, we'll put everything out there, just like old times." We shook hands before I backed away as the helicopter took off to Lumious City. We watched on as all us trainers watched on, excited for a battle no one will ever forget. Till then, we'll keep traveling, learning and gaining more experience that we can use when needed. What else will this journey bring I wonder? For now, I'll just live in the moment.

Man, I missed writing. It seemed so long, but now, I'm back.


	61. Fierce Fiasco, Fiery Friendship! Part 1

At the pokemon center, we were waiting for our pokemon to be checked out. On the TV screen, Monsieur Pierre was talking about when Shauna won the Coumarine Showcase and how we hoped to expect more awesome performances from her. Ash and Bonnie commented on how Shauna was gaining popularity as I say,"I'm happy for her, even though I wanted Serena to win." Serena placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as she says,"Don't worry. The next showcase I will win. Nothing to be so concerned about." Soon, Nurse Joy called us for our pokemon as we collected them and headed outside. Soon, Serena released Fennekin, Skiddo and Pancham as the quartet was ready to practice and rehearse. While she discussed ideas for a new routine, on the bench, Ash, Bonnie and I watch Pikachu, Dedenne and Torracat chase each other around. Torracat jumped onto my lap and meowed in success as Pikachu and Dedenne gasped for air. Soon, Serena called us to watch the new routine as we anticipated how it would turn out. The pokemon started out by jumping and landing on either their left, right, or both front paws. It looked amazing as Ash commented on how their training was paying off. The pokemon were impressed as Torracat meowed in amazement. Soon, the trio jumped onto her shoulders and released a sparkle of ember, dark pulse and seed bomb. It was a beautiful sight as they started a new, difficult part. Pancham jumped as Fennekin used flamethrower to make a ring and Skiddo decorated it with razor leaf, with Pancham jumping through it. Pancham almost did it successfully, but his bottom caught fire, scaring us all as it ran in pain. It was soon able to put it out, but it got angry at Fennekin, who yelled back at Pancham. Skiddo tried to stop them, but got yelled at as well. Serena had them break it up, saying,"It was nobody's fault. Our timing was off, so, let's try it again once more ok"? The trio scoffed at each other, but were willing to try again. They started from the beginning and when they trued it again, it looked successful this time. However, Pancham tripped in the end and fell onto Fennekin and Skiddo. It started blaming them again as Fennekin and Skiddo blamed Pancham. We got up and tried to break up the fighting. Pancham jumped onto Serena and still blamed the other two, who tried to blame Pancham for the fiasco. Skiddo tried to calm down Fennekin, but after getting blamed for it, it slapped her with vine whip. She retaliated with scratch as the two of them butted heads for a while. Torracat, Serena and I dud our best to get everyone calmed down, but what happened next was the last straw. When Pancham laughed at Fennekin and Skiddo and stuck his tongue out, they used flamethrower and razor leaf at him, but the attack ended up hitting Serena. We were scared and shocked at what would happen next.

The pokemon were left in a state of worry and fright. Then, loud enough for probably everyone to hear, in three harsh words, Serena shouted,"I HAD ENOUGH"!!!!!!!!!! The pokemon stood up straight in worry as she shouted,"Can you please take this seriously"?! Ash and I tried to calm Serena down as Ash turned to the pokemon and says,"So you three know what you did wrong right"? They said a quiet sorry as Serena felt awful about what happened. When Serena looked up to me, the first thing I did, which I ended up feeling bad for, was flinching in fear in case she snapped again. Upset, she then says,"I'm going on a walk. I want to think things over alone. I'm sorry, but-," before running off as her pokemon tried to apologize again. When she was gone, the three some looked at each other with worry about their trainer and what will happen when she comes back. I felt bad and with determination, I ran off with Torracat following me as Bonnie shouted,"Where are you going Liz? Not you too"! Ash, luckily, told Bonnie,"Liz is probably going to follow Serena and try to talk to her. They are sisters after all." It seemed to calm Bonnie down as the pokemon still remained scared. I kept trying to find Serena as I ran, but the words she shouted rung in my head and caused me great fear. Torracat purred and nuzzled my leg in an attempt to help me relax. I say,"I want to help her. I really do, but, her wirds...the way she was...I can't get it out of my mind. It...frightens me Torracat." When I saw Serena on the other side of the street by a shop, I started to head towards her, but shrunk back in nervousness. I was ready to turn back, but a second too late, Serena saw my reflection and saw me. I was too nervous to say something, and in the fear, I stepped back and tailgated fast with Torracat urging Serena to follow as she did. I stopped by a store, completely out of breath. I turned around and saw that I was alone, alone and sad. I say to myself,"Why Liz? Out of all the choices, you chose the one that made you look stupid?! Serena needs you and this is how you act?! Why? Just..why"?

I decided to stroll and clear my head. I still felt really bad and didn't know what to say or what I will say if I see Serena again. With her, she was thinking about how she was with her pokemon earlier and the little incident with me. I was so into my thoughts, I didn't see that I was crossing the road until I heard a truck horn. Torracat and Serena saw that I was about to be run over and I felt frozen solid. Torracat ran and tackled me hard enough to push me off the street and onto the sidewalk. I didn't even see it there until I felt it licking my cheek in happiness. As I got up, a fellow person gave me a hand as Serena ran across saying,"Are you ok"? I just shakily say,"I'm a bit frightened, but otherwise fine." The person smiles to us and say,"You two out together? Doing some shopping"? Serena says,"No, we were thinking about something else," as she grew a bit sad again. I couldn't help but be sad too as the person says,"Don't be sad. Really? If you look sad all the time, your faces will stay like that." Serena overreacted a bit as I just say,"As much as I want to smile for the fun of it, I'm only sad because my sister here is." The person could sense something deeper as she says,"You're sure you're not sad about anything else? Anything"? I just looked down and say,"Just...let's just say something happened that I'm not too happy about." The person smiled at me and says,"I know just the thing to cheer you two up. Why don't we do some shopping together? I got some time iff, but it's boring to go by myself. So, will you"? Serena was hands in as I was a bit hesitant, but if it would help me relax and feel better, what the hey? She introduced herself as Arianna as we said our names. As we shopped, Arianna said that she knew Serena from the Coumarine Showcase.

Serena soon told Arianna how she got mad at her pokemon and really regretted it. Even with Arianna's words of wisdom, Serena says,"I want to be just like Aria, the Kalos Queen. It's what I dream to be." To cheer her up, she asked Serena which bracelet looked cuter. Her predicament made Serena laugh as Arianna says,"A performer always has to wear a radiant smile. That's the way you make your audience happy." Her words seemed to work as Arianna turned to me as I was on a bench with Torracat. I still had what happened on my mind, couldn't loom over it. Torracat kept meowing and purring, but having no luck. Arianna sat next to me, saying,"So, you two are susters huh? What's it been like growing up together"? I say,"Technically, we weren't born together. I was actually adopted over a month ago by her mom. We are pretty close, never had any problems at the moment. Never had any fights...or...moments that got us...nervous around each other." My words derailed my mood as I frowned. Torracat looked up at Arianna with a look for help as Arianna got up and came back with two hats. She says,"I can tell you're not the fashion type, but which one is better"? I picked the one on the left and when she asked why, I said,"I think it's unique. The colors are vibrant, so it stands out, but the style and shape make it match the trends that young women like these days." She smiled and says," Hats are like people. They are unique and special. Sure, you might have the days that something happens between the two of you and it gets you or them upset, but in a way, it's good. Know why? It shows you care about them. It's better to have sonething like that occur than a forced goodness. It shows how strong your bond with them is." Her words hit close to home as I formed a small smile. Serena sat next to me as I just hugged her, letting small tears fall as I kept repeating,"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Serena smiled and hugged back as she understood a little better why I acted the way I did. At least she knows that I care for her deeply. Back at the pokemon center, all of the pokemon were eating lunch as Serena's pokemon looked on with worry. With encouragement and a little boost from Bonnie, they got to come and eat with the others. Back in Lumious, Clemont was battling a trainer as he was successful in his battle. As the challenger thanked Clemont for the battle, Clemont was thinking about the battle anticipated by him and Ash.

We were by this restaurant where they had this amazing pineapple cake. It melted in your mouth if you took a bite. Arianna, Serena, Torracat and I were enjoying it a lot. Serena asked Fennekin if it was good, but remembered that Fennekin wasn't with her at the moment. Arianna asked if Fennekin was special to her and Serena says,"Fennekin has been with me since the very beginning and although Pancham isn't usually upfront with me, it's very sweet. Skiddo is a hard worker and never gives up, no matter how hard the task. I know they are working hard for the showcases, but still..." At the moment, a girl was feeding her pokemon a pokepuff as they were pretty close. Seeing this got Serena upset as she says,"Maybe they don't want to perform with me anymore." Arianna then says,"They're your precious friends right? I'm sure anything you want, your pokemon want to do as well. First off, why don't you apologize to them? Even after a fight, you can always make up." It seemed like a good idea as Serena and I both nodded as we got up and started back to the pokemon center.


	62. Fierce Fiasco, Fiery Friendship! Part 2

Back at the pokemon center, Pikachu and Dedenne were chasing a ball around, having fun. Meanwhile, Fennekin, Pancham, and Skiddo were still waiting for Serena to return. Soon, they look up and see that Serena and I have returned. Ash says,"Come on you three. No time like the present," as they apologized for the earlier mishap. Serena then says,"No, it wasn't your fault. I messed up. I'm sorry you guys." Fennekin ran towards Serena as they hugged along with Pancham and Skiddo. She then smiles and says,"You know, being away has taught me something. You guys are my precious partners. We are all working towards the same dream and we will accomplish it together." Ash looked at me and says,"I take it you two talked it out"? I say while petting Torracat on my right shoulder,"It actually wasn't me who helped. It was a friend of ours." Suddenly, Arianna appeared as we introduced her to Ash, Serena and our pokemon. Bonnie tried to do the marriage proposal to Arianna, but it didn't turn out so well. Arianna then proposes Serena a triple battle. It made her a bit hesitant since she hasn't battled a lot. However, I say,"Give it a chance. You can show her the bond between you and your pokemon." After what happened and the words I said, she smiled and says,"Ok. You're on." The battlefield light turned on as Skiddo, Pancham and Fennekin were ready to battle. Arianna released her pokemon which were Delphox, Vivillon and Aromatisse. Rotom Dex appeared from my bag and collected pictures, saying,"Vivillon, the scales pokemon. A bug/flying type. Vivillon's wings come in many colors and it calms its opponents by spreading its scales. Aromatisse, the fragrance pokemon and the evolved form of Spritzee. A fairy type. Aromatisse can emit many fragrances, some unpleasant enough to opponent to gain the advantage in battle. Delphox, the fox pokemon and Fennekin's final evolved form. A fire/psychic type. When Delphox focuses on the flame at the tip of its branch, it creates enough psychic power to see into the future."

The teams looked pretty tough, but Serena was ready as her pokemon was too. I officiated the battle as I say,"Battle begin," as both trainers were at their mark. Fennekin started with scratch, but Aromatisse blocked it with a powerful reflect, knocking it back. Delphox used mystical fire and Skiddo dodged it, bit Pancham got hit and scurried to put the fire out. Watching the battle, it looked like watching a performance. Pancham then used stone edge, but reflect blocked it. Skiddo used mega horn as Vivillon intercepted with psybeam, which misses and ends up costing Vivillon as it got hit. It then went in with razor leaf, but the reflect blocked it again. Serena then realized that they needed to work together in order to win. So, Pancham used stone edge to hoist Fennekin up as Skiddo used seed bomb to make smoke. Up in the air, Fennekin used flamethrower as Delphox intercepted with flamethrower too, overpowering Fennekin and hitting it. Aromatisse used charge beam as Vivillon mixed in psybeam. Pancham and Skiddo blocked with dark pulse and seed bomb. It was looking desperate: Fennekin hasn't fully recovered, Pancham and Skiddo couldn't keep at this any longer, what could Serena do?

Serena felt like this wasn't going to work until Arianna's words played in her head. It gave her an idea as she says with the biggest smile on her face,"Fennekin, Pancham, Skiddo, don't worry. I truly believe in you guys. After all, you're the greatest partners in the whole wide world." It gave them the power and courage needed to keep going. Then, something remarkable occured. As Fennekin stood up, she began emitting a familiar glow. Memories played in Serena's mind of the tines she and Fennekin had. Soon, after the glow and transformation, Fennekin fully evolved into a beautiful Braixen. It was a sight to see as Pancham and Skiddo turned the charge beam attack into glitter. Rotom Dex snapped a shot as it says,"Braixen, the fox pokemon and the evolved form of Fennekin. A fire type. Braixen uses friction to ignite the flame on the twig in its tail before a battle. The flame is used for communication and combat." It was an amazing sight as Arianna says,"You see? Your pokemon answered your heartfelt call. Your two hearts became one." This battle was now getting exciting as Sereba was ready to win. With that in mind, Skiddo used razor leaf, Pancham used dark pulse and Braixen used flamethrower as perfect partners. It created beautiful fireworks as Torracat and I were deeply impressed. Braixen then used fame charge and hit Aromatisse head on, twirling as an after effect. When things looked like it was going to get good, Ariana got a phone call. It turned out she had to go, right in the middle of the battle. After thanking Arianna for her advice, she ran as Serena watched in inspiration. She looked down at her partners, who smiled back as she says,"You guys were amazing today, both of you." I smiled before taking Torracat from my shoulder and holding it, saying,"We are going to be great partners too, right Torracat"? It meowed in agreement as it purred in my arms. Serena looked up at me and says,"Don't forget Liz, we are great partners too. We are and always will be," as I say back,"You are right." In the morning, we were watching a video of Aria on TV, anazed at the Kalos Queen. Serena seemed to realize something as she smiled and was racing out the door to Lumious, with us hot on her tail. It's onward and yonward to Lumious City!!!


	63. Stinks To Solutions

At the moment, we are resting at a pokemon center in the middle of a city. A lot has happened since yesterday when Serena met Aria, who was disguised as Ariann, and battled against her, resulting in Fennekin evolving into Braixen. Plus, everyone made up after the small fight in the beginning. At the moment, Ash and I were having our pokemon looked after by Nurse Joy while Bonnie, May and Serena waited for us. Once we collected our pokeballs, we all gathered outside in search for adventure. There was an area around the forest that I wanted to see. Before heading out, we all put on weird protection suits for a specific reason. Pikachu and Braixen thought that we looked a little weird, but when they had to wear special boots, they blushed in embarrassment. When Ash asked why, I say,"I'm going to warn you ahead of time. The place I want to see is going to smell really bad and stink like heck. So, put on the protective gear provided, be extra cautious with your pokemon and we should be fine." Once we were prepared to go, we went into the forest to a secluded area that resembled a marsh. Pikachu caught a whiff of the bog and winced in disgust as May and Serena did as well since the bog looked horrendous. I say,"In order to get to where I want to show you guys, we need to cross this area known as Stunky Bog. It stinks like heck because the Stunky emit many of their odors on the mud, mainly bad ones. Aside from the odors, they emit small secretes of poison, making the mud pretty poisonous. Therefore, we must proceed with caution so we don't slip or scare the neighboring Stunky and get ourselves or our pokemon sprayed." With the words of caution, we walked as our boots left their footprints in the mud.

Aside from the usual Stunkys, we saw a few other marsh living pokemon such as Palpitoad, Croagunks, Toxicroaks and even Glooms. There was even a herd of Skuntanks. Rotom Dex snapped a photo of a couple of Stunkys before doing its introduction, saying,"Stunky, the skunk pokemon. A poison/dark type. It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads towards a mile radius, driving pokemon away." We almost walked through unnoticed, but a group of Stunky were territorial at the end and tried to drive us away with sludge bombs and dark pulses. We ran for our life as our pokemon did their best to keep up and fend off the attacks. Suddenly, Braixen tripped and slid out of her boots, falling into the mud and getting sprayed by a bunch of the Stunkys. May helped the fire fox out of the mud as we all ran out of the bog before anything else could happen. Once we made it out to the other side, we all tried to catch our breath. Ash asked Pikachu if it was ok as Pikachu chirped happily as it was feeling fine. Bonnie looked up to Serena, wondering if she was ok. Serena looked to her partner, who was covered in the gray, smelly muck. Pikachu took a sniff of the air and revolted when it took a whiff of Braixen, who stunk really bad. Most of us had to cover our noses as May says,"The Stunky must have gotten Braixen when she tripped." The fire fox was displeased about the current situation since it has always liked to look its best. Suddenly, it whimpered and dropped to a knee. Bonnie grew worried when she saw a hint of purple on Braixen, alerting me to grab an antidote and a pecha berry. After she was recovered from the mild poisoning, I say,"Let's head back to the pokemon center and get Braixen cleaned up and checked out, though it's going to be very difficult." When Bonnie asked why, May just says,"Wait and you'll see."

Back at the center, when Braixen was fully recovered, we took her to the bathroom as Serena prepped a tub to get her partner cleaned up. However, no matter how hard she scrubbed her partner's fur or how much soap she used, the stench still loomed on Braixen, much to our dismay. Serena was worried as Braixen felt upset that she still stinks. Ash says,"There has to be a way to get Braixen fresh and smelling fine again. What can we do"? Pikachu did its best to remain positive, despite not liking the stench. I pulled out a book and started looking for a solution until I found something that seemed like a good idea. I say,"I think I found a solution. There's a recipe for a special solution that can eliminate any odor, no matter how strong." Hearing this made Serena a lot better as Braixen grinned ear to ear. I then continue with,"I need three things to make this. 5 oran berries, 3 orchid petals and peppermint as a liquid. Together, along with two bonus ingredients, I can make a special liquid that will settle this once and for all." Ash decided to go get the oran berries as May picked looking for the orchid petals. Serena went downstairs to Nurse Joy to get the liquid peppermint as I gathered my materials to get to work with two other ingredients: water and dish detergent. Not within 5 minutes, after Serena came back with the liquid peppermint, Ash came back with the oran berries as May arrived with 3 bright, vibrant orchid petals. Once they gave it to me, I mixed everything together in a mixer with exact measurements as the liquid was soon finished. When I removed the lid, the aroma was delightful as everyone was stuck in a trance of great scent. Even Pikachu and Braixen admired the scent as it smelled wonderous. I say,"This liquid has the same qualities as soap, so, you can scrub it like normal. The scent is marvelous and it can leave skin, fur and feathers smooth as silk."

It sounded wonderous, but will it work against the stench of the powerful stink from a group of Stunky? That question loomed in everyone's minds as Serena says,"Let's see if this stuff works." I set the tub up with fresh, clear, warm water as Braixen stepped in with caution and anticipation. Serena slowly poured the snow white liquid on her partner and slowly began scrubbing it into her bright, yellow, red and white coat. From the tip of her ears to the end of her tail, the liquid was scrubbed all over as suds and small bubbles formed. Then, once it was lathered in really well, Serena assisted her partner in rinsing it off, avoiding her ruby red eyes. Once the liquid was rinsed off, came the moment of truth. Has the scent been removed or does it still loom over? Pikachu took a whiff of the air as it gave a smile of approval as the rest of us took a whiff of the air and smiled with approval. Braixen smiled as it felt a lot better. Once Braixen was taken out, dried and brushed, we continued on our little trip to the special area that I wanted to show them. Taking a better and safer shortcut, we arrived to a huge field full of beautiful marigolds and daisies. It was a beautiful sight as I say,"Totally worth it. Even with that little obstacle earlier, I knew that the sight and aroma of this field full of flowers would be impressive." Everyone was impressed as Serena and I took the opportunity to make flower crowns for everyone, even Ash, who actually liked it. Braixen and Pikachu wore theirs like royalty as May fangirled about how awesome it looked. I sat next to Braixen as I say,"Guess things turned out all right in the end huh"? She chirped with a smile as Serena joined in with us as we watched on with joy. Even when things looked grim, we turned things around and made things good.


	64. Going From Good To Goodra

In the morning, we were calling Clemont to check up on him. He seemed to be doing well as he saw us doing well as...well. Bonnie kept asking questions such as,"Are you doing ok," or,"Is the laundry piling up"? He said that things were well and even displayed an invention that was helping around the house. However, much to our dismay, it ended up exploding as he hoped for us to arrive soon. Afterwards, we were on our way as Ash was super pumped about battling Clemont. When Serena and May asked if he had a strategy, it was clear to see that he didn't. I say,"Ash, you silly dense brain child. Haven't you learned nothing from Shalour City? You need a strategy, especially against someone like Clemont, who has been training since he returned home. It's better to walk in with a plan than with nothing at all." So with that, Ash got to thinking, starting out with what pokemon Clemont has, saying,"So, Clemont has Chespin, Bunnelby, Luxray and Zeraora." Bonnie mentions how Clemont also had a Magnemite, Heliolisk and Magneton. May adds,"Plus, Clemont is able to use z-moves now with his z-ring and electrium z." With all of that on the brain, Ash decided that it was time for special training. Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere as it said,"Special training Ash"? The mysterious figure snapped his fingers and revealed to be Tierno from summer camp. As we went up to say hi, I introduced him to May, who was more than happy to be acquainted. It was great to see him again as he was really excited to see Serena, impressed by her new look. I say,"Careful buddy. You want to date my sister, it's going to be a while." It then led to me explaining how I got adopted into her family, leading to us becoming sisters. Tierno smiles brightly and says,"You two are the luckiest people in the world," before asking where Clemont was. Ash explained how Clemont was the gym leader and how he was back home training. Tierno then says,"I remember challenging the Lumious gym, but I know I didn't see Clemont. I battled some weird robot." It was Bonnie's turn to explain how Clemont created Clembot, who was the temporary gym leader on days Clemont wasn't here. It got him really impressed. Showing off the badge, it got Ash pumped up as he asked Tierno to battle against him for extra practice. He graciously accepted as I say,"I love a good battle as much as the next one. This is going to be good."

We soon made it to an open field as Ash calls out Sliggo. Tierno smiled, seeing Ash with a new pokemon. Ash was proud as he says while petting Sliggo,"Sliggo was a bit timid at first, but some special training made it really strong." Tierno then showed Ash his team, which had a Ludicolo, a Wartortle, a Hitmontop and a Politoed. May smiled when she saw his Wartortle, making her release hers out so it can watch. Tierno noticed and says,"Wow, guess I'm not the only one with an impressive Wartortle." May thanked Tierno for the compliment as her Wartortle jumped onto her shoulders. Meanwhile, his Wartortle began spinning with Hitmontop as Politoed and Ludicolo began to dance, with everyone posing at the end. It was pretty cool to watch as Tierno sas while returning most of his pokemon,"I think we should have a double battle. My partners will be Wartortle and my other buddy right here," before releasing a Raichu. I released my Raichu and Lycanroc to watch the battle as my Raichu was impressed to see his. Rotom Dex snapped a quick photo before saying,"Raichu, regular form. The mouse pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. An electric type. Raichu's tail functions as a ground and allows it to release electricity into the surface so it doesn't shock itself." When Bonnie saw both Raichus, she asked me why mine was different. I say,"It's because this is what the Raichu in Alola look like. See, I evolved it in the Alola region back when it was still a Pikachu. When it happended, it gained this look and also became a psychic type. That's why they both look so different." As we watched, Ash decided to go with Pikachu as Sliggo's partner. However, before the battle could begin, a robot came from out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu.

It revealed to have come from Team Rocket as another mind tearing scheme to catch Pikachu. Luckily, Ash had Sliggo use dragon breath and Pikachu was freed. The robot was relentless as I took charge, saying,"Raichu, thunderbolt! Lycanroc, rock throw," as they did as planned, but the robot dodged the attacks. It ended up catching Tierno's Wartortle and Raichu instead, with Sliggo also captured in the fray. Soon, the robot rolled away with the pokemon trapped in the cage. When we tried to follow it, it released pink smoke, which blinded our vision. I grabbed a pokeball and shouted,"Braviary, take to the skies," as it came out and followed the robot for us. When the smoke cleared, Lycanroc began sniffing up a trail as we followed it. The pokemon tried to break out of the cage, but it was useless. Raichu tried a thundethunder attack, but shocked Wartortle by accident. Sliggo watched on with worry, hoping that they were ok. Fletchinder, who was released earlier, had no luck with finding anything as Ash returned the fire/flying type. I say,"Braviary is following them. Once it finds them, it'll help rescue them. For now, we should split up to cover more ground. Bonnie, you go with Tierno. May and Lycanroc, go with Ash. Serena, you're with me. Meet back here if we find anything." As we split, Ash and Tierno hoped that their pokemon would be ok. Meanwhile, Team Rocket was having lunch as the robot came with the cage. Braviary remained in the shadows, waiting to strike and rescue. When James and Jessie saw Raichu instead of Pikachu, they thought it might've evolved. However, when it shocked James, he knew that it wasn't it, saying that Pikachu had more zap. When Jessie tried to see Sliggo, Wartortle got in front and used hydro pump. It soaked Jessie as she got agitated and grabbed a pokeball, saying,"No one flattens my hair! Pumpkaboo, shadow ball"!

It appeared and used the ghost type move, separating the cage from the robot as it rolled away. Braviary flew after it as James and Meowth were upset that they got away. Jessie tried to set the robot straight and sent it to find Pikachu again. Bonnie and Tierno didn't have any luck until they heard something fall from the cliff. When they went to check it out, it was the cage as the pokemon were ok. Raichu and Wartortle were happy to be back with Tierno as Bonnie was glad Sliggo was alright. Braviary landed on Tierno as he says,"Go find the others. Let them know." Braviary took off as it went to find the rest of us. Meanwhile, Tierno noticed that the robot wasn't around, which concluded that it must still be looking for Pikachu. Bonnie told him,"Leave everything to us," as Dedenne began to sense for Pikachu with its electric currents. Once it got a current, it went running as they started to follow it, hoping that everyone would be ok.


	65. Going From Good To Goodra 2

Lycanroc tried to find a clear scent trail, but was having no luck. Not even Beautifly could find anything in the air or on top of the cliff. Suddenly, Pikachu began to sense electrical currents as Ash followed his faithful partner. Before they could continue, the robot appeared out of nowhere, ready for catching again. However, Braviary came flying in with crush claw, tackling it as I soon came with Serena and reunited with Lycanroc. When Ash saw us, I say,"Looks like I made it in time. That robot's a real pain." Pikachu used iron tail on the robot, which paralyzed it and gave us the opportunity to run from it. Back with Tierno and Bonnie, a huge boulder was in the way, with no way around it. Sliggo tried to break the boulder by itself, but it was a hard job, but it was not willing to give up. Wartortle and Raichu gave it a hand as together, they smashed the boulder into a gazillion pieces. The path was clear as they continued to find us. We kept running from the robot as Pikachu did its best to dodge the arms and avoid capture. However, it was too much as Pikachu was caught and unable to break free. Team Rocket soon appeared to claim it, but not before getting hit with steel wing by Braviary. I then say,"Crush claw on the arms," as it ripped the arms, freeing Pikachu.

Pikachu ran back to Ash who was happily reunited with his long time best friend. Meowth pulls out a remote and says,"This baby is like an Octillery. It has more than two arms," as he pressed a button and more arms appeared. He then says,"So what if Pikachu escaped? There's a bigger prize on the line," as the arms came towards me and wrapped around, tying me up. I struggled to get free and Braviary tried crush claw again, but Inkay sprayed ink into its eyes, blinding it and forcing it to the ground. Ash caught it in time as I kept trying to break free. James then grabbed the remote and says,"These arms do more than grab," as with one button push, an electric shock pulsed through and electrocuted me. When things looked grim, suddenly, Sliggo charged in with a hard tackle and broke the robot, freeing me. Jessie angrily released Pumpkaboo, who uses shadow ball as Pikachu, Sliggo and I dodged in time. However, the attack blew up the robot, causing an explosion and a fire to start. When things couldn't get any worse, a rock slide occured and Serena was hit with the boulders. Ash tried to get Serena out while I focused to putting out the fire. I returned Lycanroc and Braviary before pulling out two more pokeballs, saying,"Floatzel, Seismitoad, hydro pump now," as they appeared and used the move to put out most of the fire, but it was harder than it would be. Tierno, Bonnie and their pokemon were trapped on the other side from a burning tree. Sliggo watched as flashbacks played from the attack at the swamplands. The last thing it remembered was its Wooper friend calling its name as the flames englufed it.

Sliggo knew that there was only one thing to do. It stepped forward and called the biggest rain dance it could as it began to pour. Then, something amazing happened. As it poured, Sliggo began to glow as a dragon appeared, meaning a dragon type evolution. Its horns grew into two, it got taller, it developed a tail and two longer arms and legs. In the pouring rain, as the glow disappeared, it shputed its new name loud,"GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA"!!!!!!!!! It was an amazing site for all of us to see as Team Rocket was left petrified. The rain dance worked as the fire finally dissipated and the field looked back to normal. Rotom Dex says after snapping a photo,"Goodra, the dragon pokemon and the evolved form of Sliggo. A dragon type. Goodra is very friendly and one of its hugs can cover its trainer with a sticky slime. Once the rain stopped and the fire was gone, Ash got the last boulder off, he pulled out Serena and hoped that she was ok. I knew that in that moment, I would have to battle with Goodra. I turn and say,"Ash is taking care of Serena. Goodra, will you battle along with me"? It nodded as we faced Team Rocket who Jessie had Pumpkaboo use dark pulse and Inkay use psybeam. I say,"Use dragon breath," but another surprise was around the corner. Instead of dragon breath, it turned out to be dragon pulse and a powerful one too. It knocked the pokemon out as I decided it was time to try something. I say,"Goodra, it's time to end it with a z-move. Just copy what I do, ok"? Goodra nodded as I placed the dragonium z in my z-ring. We do the motions as I say,"Lord of the sky, the land, the sea and the world. Let a defying roar take place as all dragons call our your name"! Goodra glowed as I finish with,"Release your inner dragon. Use Devastating Drake," as Goodra launched its first z-move and sent Team Rocket gone.

Ash looked up and smiled, saying,"Goodra, you've gotten really strong. I don't think you'll be losing any more battles from now on." Goodra smiled as I smiled before turning to an unconscious Serena. I checked if she still had a pulse and heartbeat. Luckily, she did as we felt some relief. It was when I tried to lift her head up that my blood turned cold. As I placed my hand on the back of her head to lift her up for any response, I felt blood as my hand was stained red. Seeing this scared everyone as I say,"She's bleeding from the back of her head! We need a pokemon center and we need one now"!!! I stumbled to get Salamence out of its ball as everyone returned their pokemon. I held tight to Serena as we climbed up and took off to a pokemon center. All I could keep saying, even thpugh my hand was getting stained in her blood was,"Hang tight! You can make it! I'm not losing you today"!!!! I hope we can find help before it's too late. I swear, the next time I see Team Rocket, this time, they will pay for what they did.


	66. Going From Good To Goodra 3

We were flying at almost warp speed, hoping to get to a hospital on time. Serena was in critical condition as I tried to keep the bleeding on the back of her head in best control as I could do it in. We soon made it into Lumious City as we made it to a hospital. Once inside, I rushed in shouting,"Help me!!! My sister got hurt in a rock slide and is bleeding and unconscious!!! Someone please help me"!!!! A bunch of doctors came in as two Nurses put Serena on a stretcher and wheeled her into the critical condition room. We all looked on with worry as Ash and I were worried the most. Hours passed as we were pacing with worry and fear for the worst. I made a million thoughts going through my head such as _Will she be ok? Is she going to survive? What will happen to her? Am I going to lose another person I love in my life?_ Tierno could see how nervous I was as he says,"Don't you worry about a thing. I know things are looking really bad, but I can tell Serena is strong. She cares about all of her friends and family. If anyone can make it through this, she can." Salamence and Goodra nuzzled me and Ash as they helped us relax a bit. A doctor soon came out to us as Ash and I say in unison,"Give it to me straight doc. Is she ok? Will Serena make it"?! The doctor says in a calm voice,"At ease fellas. Serena is going to be fine and will make it." We felt relief until the doctor said,"However, there is a major issue we are stuck with. Follow me for a minute." We all followed the doctor to the room Serena was monitored in as she was in a bed with a bandage around her head. My heart sunk at the sight as did everyone else's as well. He then says,"Her X-rays have shown that her skull is intact and she will luckily not get amnesia. The problem is with the cut on the back of her head. It's pretty bad and she needs stitches. The trouble is we can't perform the stitches because most of the wounds is covered by her hair. Now, I've yet to discuss this with her when she awakes, but, I highly recommend asking you about this option that we have."

I couldn't stand it any longer as I say,"Just say it doc. What's your idea"? He sighs and says,"Our idea is to shave off the hair around the area so we have a clear area to work." I immediately short,"Ok, N to the O to the NO NO NO!!!! There is no way I'm letting anyone remove a single strand of hair off of my sister's head!! Doc please, there has to be another way to heal that wound without having to result to that option. Please Doc, I'm willing to do anything to help her. I'll give anything: blood, skin, my own head of hair, anything." The doctor says,"It's getting late. Why don't you all get some rest and spend the night thinking about this"? We all had a room rented as we tried to sleep off the drama of the day. Salamence was returned to its ball as Goodra wanted to stay out. We all tried our best to sleep, but Ash and I struggled the most. I couldn't sleep and went outside for fresh air. Ash and Goodra joined in as I say,"Can't sleep either"? He nodded and sits next to me, saying,"I'm just too worried about Serena. In the state she's in, I'm scared." I say,"I'm scared too. I'm worried especially what to do about the doctor's option." Goodra overheard the talk earlier as it seemed to take it into thought. Goodra nuzzled Ash and I as it chirped its words of kindness. I petted it as I say,"Since your evolution earlier, you've grown so caring." Goodra then looked up at the sky before starting to walk towards the city. It confused the two of us as we followed Goodra. It was definitely a spectacle as we saw Goodra collect some items: a revival herb, an oran berry, a daisy, a maple leaf and a potion. It then carried the items into the deeper portion of the city as that part made us as confused as ever. I turned to Ash and says,"Ok, your Goodra has grown confusing. Why is it carrying those items in the first place? Unless...what if Goodra has an idea on how to help Serena"?! Ash says,"It could be a good idea. Let's follow him and see what it's up to."

With that, we ran and followed Goodra till we found him by the fountain. Goodra had a half of a rock that was hollowed into a bowl. Goodra filled it halfway with water before putting in what looked like crumpled leaves, herbs, flowers and a mushed berry mixed together into the water. With a stick, it mushed and mixed thoroughly till it was clear and perfectly mixed. Finally, Goodra poured all of the potion in and mix it in with the liquid until it sparkled underneath the moonlight. Then, Goodra added 6 drops of his slimy to give the liquid a bit of a syrup texture and look. It was finished as Goodra got up, carrying the bowl to us. It gave the bowl to me as I asked it,"Is this...a healing elixir"? Goodra smiled and nodded as it made us happy as Ash says,"We should give this to the doctor. This could be the solution that you were looking for." Steadily, but quickly, we went to the hospital and showed it to the doctor, who was surprised and impressed at the same time. He took a drop of it and saw through microscopes and chemistry experiments that it really was a healing elixir and a strong one too. Once the experiment was done, the doctor came out and says,"I don't know where you found this, but this healing elixir is perfect. We don't have to do stitches anymore. All we need to do is put this healing elixir on the wound, bandage it for a day or two and the wound will be healed. I must thank you two and that Goodra. I must ask though, where did you find it"? Ash says,"Goodra made it with a revival herb, potion, oran berry, daisy, maple leaf, fountain water and 6 drops of his slime." The doctor was very impressed as he thanked us again as he went to put the healing elixir on Serena. Meanwhile, we went back to the room and went to sleep with smiles and hope. All we needed to do was wait and keep on hoping.

In the morning, we were in for the surprise of our life when we all came down and saw Serena waiting for us without the bandage on her head. She was in her normal clothing and had a huge smile on her face as I ran and hugged her. She hugged back as she blushed at Ash, with him blushing back. The doctor greeted us and says,"That healing elixir worked immediately the second we placed it on the wound. All the muscles healed and there's not even a scar left. Everything is normal, she's free to go." We thanked the doctor for everything as he says,"It's actually me who should be thanking you, especially your Goodra Ash. It has a kind heart and a knowledge in medicine." As we left, Ash and Tierno decided to finally have their battle.

As Bonnie, Serena and I sat to cheer on the boys, Serena turned to me and says,"Liz, the doctor told me about how they applied the healing elixir and how it automatically healed my cut. However, I wanted to ask this question. Before this, the doctor told me about the original option. I'm just going to say it. In the back, am I...bald"? I smile before pulling out 2 mirrors and saying,"Why don't we find out? Here, hold this mirror and I'll angle this one so it has a clear view of the back of your head. If I'm correct, we should see absolutely no other colors other than the colors of your hair." She smiled when she saw through the mirror as she hugged me, saying,"Thank you very much." I say,"It's Goodra you should be thanking, not me. You can when this battle finishes." On the field, Pikachu and Goodra were ready to face Wartortle and Raichu. Pikachu started off with quick attack and hits Wartortle. Tierno has Wartortle use the recoil to use rapid spin as Pikachu dodges at the last minute. Raichu then uses charge beam as Goodra uses bide and begins absorbing the attack of the charge beam. Raichu then uses focus blast as Goodra takes the attack head on. Tierno admired Goodra's endurance as Raichu uses focus blast again. Pikachu tries to counter with electro ball, but is stopped by rapid spin as focus blast hits Goodra again. Goodra then releases the built up energy as Wartortle tries to counter with hydro pump. Pikachu cut right through it with iron tail as the bide hit Wartortle and Raichu, hurting them, but not knocking them out. They started to get into their rhythmic battle groove as Wartortle uses skull bash and hits Goodra. With it stuck, Goodra held it down as it struggled free. Raichu tried to help out with focus blast, but it's countered with electro ball. Goodra then threw Wartortle as it hits Raichu, making the two of them lose their rhythm. The battle ended with a combination of thunderbolt and dragon pulse. They were officially knocked out as we got up and congratulated Ash for a stupendous battle. Serena looked up at Goodra and smiles, saying,"Goodra, thank you for everything. You're a lucky pokemon to be with Ash." Goodra chirped positively as Tierno thanked Ash for the battle. Soon, Tierno had to leave and gave parting words before heading off to his next destination. Meanwhile, I say,"So, off to the Lumious Gym," as Ash happily agreed and ran off, leaving us in the dust. This is going to be a battle no one will ever forget.


	67. Reliving Inner Fears

We decided to spend the rest of the day training Ash for his battle against Clemont. Right now, Pikachu was sparring against Jolteon, who was giving Pikachu a run for its money. At the moment, both pokemon used thunderbolt as they created a mini explosion. Pikachu then uses quick attack as Jolteon jumps up to dodge before using pin missile, hitting Pikachu. Serena then called our battle as a draw as we praised our electric types for a job well done. I say to Ash,"Pikachu is looking sharper than before. Its speed and reflexes have greatly improved." Ash smiles abd says,"Only because we have a great trainer helping us." Suddenly, a booming voice appears and says,"Oh please. She's about as strong as a baby Mareep that knows only tackle." We turned and I flinched slightly as the owner of the voice appeared before us. A boy about Ash's age with a thick, black mullet capped with a blue cap, red shirt and sneakers along with black shorts. He had a pretty tough bulk, but was very cocky and arrogant. His name was Kevin and he had the attitude of a greedy businessman. He sneers and says,"The name is Kevin and I'm the toughest trainer around. Saying that someone like her is the best trainer around is a huge lie! She's weak! I could easily beat her! I almost did one time"!! I sigh and say,"There's a key word in your sentence; almost. Plus, I still beat you, even with a disadvantage." He laughs and says,"Hahaha! Your victory was a fluke and you know it. A little longer and I would've beaten you." I say with a little more anger,"Its been a while since you battled me and I've been getting stronger." Kevin says,"Oh please. Even with your tougher defense, I'd still beat you." I was getting agitated as I say,"Oh yeah? Put your money where your mouth is." He smirks before saying,"Ok. Battle me. We'll use the same pokemon we used before. You beat me, I'll admit you are the best trainer in the world. I win, I not only get bragging rights, but you have to admit that I'm the best trainer in the world." As much as I didn't want to, I never back off from a challenge, especially against an old foe. I say,"You're on," as he had a huge smirk. He then gives me a look that makes me flinch as he says,"I'll make sure to finish the job I couldn't before. Meet back here at 2pm sharp."

I felt a bit shaken up as he strolled away with the utmost confidence of thinking about beating me. Ash wanted to ask me about what was going on, but I just pushed him away, saying,"I need to do this by myself. You focus on Clemont, I'll focus on my own opponents," before walking off. Serena looked worried as she told Bonnie to stay with Ash as she followed me. I was at a separate field training up with my Lucario, wrestling to have him in shape for the battle. He fired off an aura sphere as I kicked it back to him as he dodged it at the last minute. He panted pretty hard as he groaned, hoping to be stronger. I felt the same way as I say,"We need to be tougher. We don't want what happened before to happen again." He muttered agreeing words in his language as we soon heard a voice saying,"What happened"? We both turned and saw Serena watching us with a hint of concern. I say,"It happened a long time ago. A little while before the Kalos League. I've gained a bit of popularity with my undefeated streak and was well known everywhere. I attracted attention from a lot of trainers including Kevin. He challenged me as I graciously accepted. He used his partner, which was an Incineroar as I used Lucario. It was a huge brawl and Lucario was seriously damaged and things were looking grim. Then, in a desperate act, Lucario learned revenge and knocked out Incineroar, beating it. Suddenly, Kevin had his Incineroar use flamethrower after it recovered and left Lucario with a serious burn and huge amounts of damage taken. After he returned his partner, I rushed to Lucario's side, hoping he'd be ok. Kevin then gave me a threatening look and says,"Even though you won, you're weak and a pathetic excuse of a trainer," before walking away. Frightened and worried, I rushed Lucario to the pokemon center as he slowly recovered. Since then, I never got over that battle or his words. That day still looms my mind as well as Lucario's. We've made a pact to get stronger and never left anything like this happen again." Lucario nodded as we both fistbumped with determination.

Serena says,"I can tell he definitely had an pretty bad impact on your life. You two must have suffered dearly from that battle. However, think of that battle and where you are now. You've grown stronger together and gotten tougher mentally. You've faced tougher situations head on and never gave in till the end. Show him that he was wrong to call you weak." I thanked Serena before heading back to the battlefield and waiting for Kevin to show up. As he appeared, Incineroar was next to him as he had an intimidating presence to everyone. Lucario glared at the fire/dark type as it smirked with sharp fangs bearing out. We stood at opposite ends of the field with our pokemon glaring at each other. When the battle began, Lucario started things off with a powerful power up punch, knocking Incineroar back a bit. Kevin sneered and says,"Ok, so a hit like that was hard, but nothing can hurt my partner anymore. Incineroar, show them what we mean with flamethrower"!! It shot the stream of fire from its mid section as I shouted for Lucario to dodge. It flipped and jumped into the air, dodging it very well. Lucario then used aura sphere as Incineroar took the hit like it was nothing, even though it took a significant amount of damage. Incineroar gave a low grumble before smirking again as Kevin says,"That hit felt like nothing. Plus, your hits are building up our power! We'll show you with throat chop"!!! Incineroar ran with the dark type chop move as Lucario placed its paws up and blocked the move with utmost strength. I then tipped my hat and say,"Lucario, uppercut with a power up punch"! It removed its left paw with quick speed and hit it square on the jaw, knocking it to the floor." Incineroar got right back up and countered with another throat chop, but missed. Lucario then used dragon pulse as Incineroar intercepted it with fire fang. Lucario then tried to get up close with metal claw and Incineroar took the hit. Then, with lightning speed, Incineroar used flamethrower and hits Lucario, giving it no time to dodge. It took some damage, but not much. Incineroar then used snarl as Lucario dodged it, but ended up getting hit by fire fang. Both sides took massive amounts of damage, but didn't want to give in. The turning point was when Lucario used rapid fire power up punches as if it knew close combat. Incineroar couldn't react fast enough to block or intercept the moves. The finishing blow was when Lucario used aura sphere, creating critical damage and knocking Incineroar out. Kevin got angry as Lucario and I hugged each other.

Kevin returned his partner angrily as he says,"No fair! I was supposed to win"! I say,"That's what happens when you're overconfident about your strength." He gritted his teeth and shouts,"You may be the best trainer ever known, but you're weak and you know it!!! One of these days, I will prove it." He marched off angrily as Ash and Bonnie sweatdropped while Serena stood behind me. I say,"At least you were able to deal with him. You stayed strong and never gave in." I smiled and say,"I don't think I would've been able to do it if you haven't talked to me earlier. You were able to unlock my bravery out of the scared shell it was in." Later, we healed our pokemon and slept in our rented room. In the morning, after breakfast, we were ready to head the the Lumious City Gym. I could see Ash was pumped as now, it was time for the battle of all battles.


	68. Sparking An Electric Battle Part 1

We soon made it to the gym, where Ash will have his fifth gym battle. May was enjoying the site of the huge gym. Bonnie was excited to see Clemont again as I was absorbing the memories. Truth be told, this was where I had my first gym battle when I first started out as a trainer. I battled Clemont in a two on two match with his Magnemite and Heliolisk vs my Fennekin ( Violet is her nickname ) and Heracross. Once me arrived to the entrance, Bonnie reunited with her brother as Chespin and Pikachu reunited together as well. As we caught up a bit, Serena showed Clemont how Fennekin evolved into Braixen as Ash showed that his Sliggo was now a very strong Goodra. Ash was all set and raring to go as we entered the gym. We were at a door with a screen as Ash says,"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I came to battle for the Lumious City gym badge." A voice soon says,"Your battle was confirmed some time ago," as the door opened and we entered the battlefield. May was in awe as she says,"I don't think I've experienced an electric battlefield like this since Mauville City." We sat in the bleachers as Serena released Braixen and Pancham, telling them to cheer for Ash and Clemont. I pulled out Heracross and Violet, telling them the same thing. Chespin appeared and was in a pretty grumpy mood since he wouldn't be battling. Luckily, Bonnie says,"You can cheer with us," which made the small grass type feel better. Suddenly, Meyer, Clemont's and Bonnie's father, showed up, saying,"I wouldn't want to miss this for the world. I want to see Clemont give Ash a battle he'll never forget." Meanwhile, Ash and Clemont were on opposite sides of the field, ready to get this battle rolling. Ash says,"Don't forget, I'm going to win the Lumious Gym badge," with Pikachu agreeing. Clemont says,"Don't forget, I've been training since I came back. This won't be a walk in the park. That's one thing you can count on. You'll never forget this battle and you can count on that too." He asked Clembot, his invention, to be the referee as it says,"The Lumious gym battle between Ash and Clemont will now begin. Each side may use up to three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on either side is unable to continue. Only the challenger can make substitutions and now, bring out your first pokemon."

We watched in anticipation as Ash picked Pikachu and Clemont decided to go with Bunnelby. I say with surprise,"Hm...not what I expected. I thought all of Clemont's pokemon would be electric types, so, why is he using Bunnelby against Pikachu"? Serena says,"Bunnelby knows dig and mud shot, which are super effective against Pikachu." Once I understood, I smiled, saying,"This is going to be good." As Clembot announced for the battle to start, both friends were ready to give everything they got. Pikachu started out with thunderbolt as Bunnelby made a dust cloud to block it. It then used dig as it burrowed underground while Pikachu tried to run to avoid getting hit. However, it was struck as Pikachu retaliated with quick attack, knocking the rabbit pokemon back. It then used double slap as it hit Pikachu in the face a couple times. Pikachu then launched a powerful iron tail as Bunnelby caught it with its ears. Bonnie saw and mentions,"It's the same moves," as May asked,"What do you mean by that"? Bonnie says,"You, Serena and Liz weren't around then. It's the same moves that they used when they first battled. Of course, Team Rocket interfered so they had to stop." Meyer adds,"In other words, it's a continuation from the battle before." I watched, intrigued and impressed while studying Clemont's battling style. After all, I can use what I learn against him when I battle him later. Ash expected this to happen as Clemont then says,"Well, you did manage to escape back then with that electro ball, but it won't happen this time! Bunnelby, wild charge"! It surprised us all as Bunnelby charged at Pikachu with electricity and knocked Pikachu back as it then used dig while taking recoil damage. It was a sight for all as I say to myself,"That was impressive. Wild charge is a powerful move that causrs recoil damage. So, after using a move like that and escaping with dig, it avoids anymore damage while taking the recoil hit. Clemont has done his research." Bunnelby hit Pikachu with dig again as the electric mouse skid to a halt.

Ash was impressed at how hard Clemont has trained since they last saw him. With Clemont, he knew that in order to face Ash, he'd need analysis and strategy to beat the unpredictably of Ash. He says,"This is about more than victory for me. I want to bring out the best in all of my challengers," as Ash says,"Right. I'll show you my very best now"! He has Pikachu use quick attack as Bunnelby dodges with dig. Then, Ash says,"Use iron tail! Slam it on the ground," as the electric mouse did as so, fishing out the rabbit pokemon before hitting it with iron tail one more time. As the dust settles, Bunnelby was knocked out as Pikachu was announced the winner. It was really amazing as I had Rotom Dex record that counter as something to remember. Everyone was cheering along the sidelines. Clemont returned Bunnelby, he sent out his next choice, Heliolisk. Ash returned Pikachu as he sent out his next choice, which was Goodra. It started things off with dragon pulse as Heliolisk dodged with great speed. It was quite alarming to see a pokemon move that quick in battle. Clemont,"Goodra, I warned you that you can't deal with the speed of Heliolisk." It then uses flash, blinding Goodra before getting hit by dragon tail. It sent Goodra flying back as Ash was left in shock. How could something so tiny use a move to send something like Goodra flying? Will Ash be able to make a comeback? What is going to result from this battle? Who will win this electric showdown?


	69. Sparking An Electric Battle Part 2

The dust began to settle as Goodra was seen hurt, but still standing. Goodra tried to use dragon pulse again, but Heliolisk was quick to dodge and knock Goodra off balance. It then used thunder wave as Goodra was left paralyzed and unable to move. With not much to do, Ash decided to make a substitution and returned Goodra. I say,"Good call. Between that dragon tail and its speed, Heliolisk would've overpowered Goodra in a matter of minutes. It now all relies on Ash's third choice or if he brings back Pikachu." Ash pulls out a pokeball and calls out his third choice, which turned out to be Hawlucha. I say,"Pretty spunky move. HHeliolisk is a normal/electric type, so Hawlucha has that advantage. However, it's also a flying type, giving Heliolisk an edge there. Right now, things seem pretty even." Hawlucha started out with karate chop as Heliolisk tried another thunder wave. However, Hawlucha was faster and struck Heliolisk with brute force. This battle was now speed vs speed. It then used parabolic charge as it not only hit Hawlucha, but helped Heliolisk recover a bit. Ash wasn't ready to give in yet as he had Hawlucha use flying press. Heliolisk countered with flash as it blinded Hawlucha, bringing it to the floor. It then used parabolic charge again, dealing more damage to Hawlucha and more recovery time for Heliolisk. We worried as May says,"If this keeps up, poor Hawlucha will be defeated." I say,"Not yet. Ash seems to have gotten an idea."

I was correct as Ash did start to get a plan together. He remembers how Heliolisk moved and how when it used a move, it'd stop moving for a real quick second. It gave him the perfect plan to get back at Heliolisk and turn the battle around. Heliolisk went to use flash as Hawlucha lured it in. Then, with a mighty high jump kick, it sent Heliolisk flying and knocked it out cold. Hawlucha was excited when it was announced the winner as May asked me,"How did Ash turn it around"? Rotom Dex floated to her and says,"I can tell you. Heliolisk has one major weak point, its frills. When it uses an attack, it stops moving for a quick second. It happens really fast, but with the perfect speed, a trainer can counter that weak point to their advantage." Ash was telling Clemont the same thing as it surprised Clemont a lot. He then released his third choice, which turned out to be Luxray as it was raring to go. Hawlucha used flying press and hit Luxray head on, which surprised me considering Luxray was never one to take on a hit. It then used electric terrain as the field was completely surrounded by electricity. I said to myself,"Hm...using electric terrain like that...smart. It now powers up electric type moves and with Hawlucha weak to electric type moves, Clemont has the edge now." Hawlucha went with high jump kick as Luxray intercepted with wild charge as Hawlucha got hit while Luxray absorbed the recoil damage slowly. Hawlucha struggled and after an aftershock, it was rendered unable to continue. As Hawlucha was returned, Pikachu ran out to the field, ready to battle. The setting was right for both electric types as they were ready to go. Pikachu used thunderbolt as Luxray bit into it with thunder fang before charging in and hitting Pikachu with wild charge. It then used swift as Pikachu knocked it back with iron tail as the swift hit Luxray. It used wild charge one more time as Pikachu was out cold, unable to battle.

Now, both sides were down to their last pokemon. I was worried because all Ash had left was a paralyzed Goodra. The only good thing was that Luxray has taken considerable amounts of damage, but with that electric terrain...what is his strategy as a comeback? Ash brought back Pikachu as he calls out Goodra, who was still paralyzed. The field serms to work so well for Clemont as Ash soon got an idea to make the field work for him and Goodra. He has the dragon use rain dance as it conjured up a rainfall. The rain not only healed Goodra from its paralysis, it eliminated all the electricity out on the field. I shout,"Smart! I didn't even know that Goodra had the hydration ability"! When Bonnie asked what it was, Rotom Dex says,"Hydration, an ability that heals a pokemon of its status condition when it rains." It was now the perfect battlefield for them as Luxray uses swift. Goodra used its tail to knock it back, with Luxray dodging it to land a thunder fang. Ash had Goodra use bide as Luxray bit into its tail before Goodra sent it flying. Luxray then used wild charge and swift as Goodra did its best to hang tough. When the red glow was emitted, Ash says,"Goidra, now let her rip," as Goodra released a powerful beam that hit Luxray, creating a huge explosion making us hold on to the benches. When the dust settled, Goodra was down to a knee as Luxray stood strong before falling over and fainting. Clembot then says,"Luxray is unable to battle. Goodra is the winner. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town." Ash ran and hugged the dragon as we were all celebrating in the stands as I say,"Now that's a battle no one will ever forget." Clemont thanked Luxray for a great battle before returning it to its ball for a great battle. Later on, when we all reunited, Clemont gave Ash the voltage badge as proof of his win at the Lumious Gym. Once receiving it, Serena suggested that we head to Laverre City for his sixth gym battle. I say,"Hold up, aren't we forgetting something"? Clemont smiles and says,"Of course. Once I heal my pokemon, we'll have our anticipated match." I say,"I'll bring out my toughest yet. You can be sure that I'm winning." We both shook hands as we were excited to battle and play it out on the field, no holding back.


	70. Showdown Of Strength

Once Clemont had all of his pokemon healed, he was ready to battle again. I was itching for a good battle as I had my team ready. I figured he was going to use the same pokemon he used against Ash. With that, I came up with the perfect team with a huge surprise at the end. Soon, we made it back to the gym as Clemont and I were in a staredown as friendly rivals. I say,"I'm ready to bring it. It's been a while since we last battled. It's time to show you how much I've grown." Clemont smiled as he says,"This won't be easy. I'm ready to show you a great battle." Everyone was watching from the stands as Ash says,"This is going to be awesome! I wonder how they will do." Serena says,"Good luck Clemont. You too Liz." Bonnie and the pokemon that were watching cheered out loud. Clembot was the referee again as it says,"The battle between Clemont and Liz will now begin. It will be a three on three match and it'll end when all the pokemon on either side are unable to continue. Only the challenger Liz will be allowed substitutions and now bring out your first pokemon." Clemont grabs a pokeball and says,"Ready or not, here I come! Go Bunnelby"! Bunnelby appeared, determined not to lose again. I grab a pokeball and shout,"Ok, time to put my strategy into place. Torracat, let's go," as I release the fire cat pokemon, who was ready to battle. As the battle was called to comence, we were ready to rumble. I shout,"Torracat, use flamethrower," as it released the stream of fire. Clemont says,"Make a dust cloud with your ears to block, Bunnelby," as it used its ears and made another dust cloud to block the flamethrower. Bunnelby then used dig and burrowed underground.

I was ready as I had the perfect idea to counter. I shout,"Torracat, use fire pledge and run around the fire poles"! Torracat used fire pledge as the field was covered in the flaming poles as Torracat ran and blended in without getting hurt. When Bunnelby appeared, it got hurt by the fire pledge. Torracat smirked as Bunnelby grinned with respect. Bunnelby then tried to use double slap with its ears as I say,"Go into hand to hand combat with shadow claw"! Torracat developed its shadow claw and blocked the double slap attack. Bunnelby then went in with wild charge as Torracat dodged and used flame charge. It hit the rabbit pokemon and increased Torracat's speed. Bunnelby then used mud shot as it hit the fire cat head on before hitting it with consecutive double slaps. When Bunnelby hit another double slap on its cheek, Torracat bit into its ear with fire fang, causing great damage. Bunnelby then ran with wild charge as Torracat intercepted with flame charge as the attacks collided, creating an explosion. As the dust settled, Torracat hissed slightly as it stood tall as Bunnelby stared it down before falling over and fainting. With Bunnelby down and Torracat was announced the winner, we celebrated as Torracat meowed in victory. Serena says,"That was a classic victory. You can see how stronger they got together. Clemont returned his partner as he says,"That was pretty impressive. Using fire pledge to dodge and attack while remaining intact. The most surprising tactic was how you used shadow claw to block double slap despite the fact that ghost type moves have no effect on a normal type such as Bunnelby." I tip my hat and say,"That's how we roll, using what we have to our advantage." Torracat meowed in agreement as Clemont says while grabbing another pokeball,"That's something to remember. Now, pokemon number two, come on out," as he released Heliolisk. Taking it into mind, I say, grabbing a pokeball,"Torracat, return for now. You did great. I'll let you know if you're needed again."

I then grabbed a new pokeball as I shout,"For my second choice, I figured I need a pokemon with tons of speed, especially against someone like Heliolisk. So, Vikavolt, come on out," as my bug/electric type appeared. Rotom Dex appeared, saying,"Vikavolt, the stag beetle pokemon. A bug/electric type. It produces electricity via an electrical organ in its abdomen. It overwhelms bird pokemon with shocking beams of electrical energy." Clemont grew impressed at Vikavolt, saying,"Never seen a pokemon that's a bug and electric type before. Impressive. Now, how will you use Vikavolt to deal with Heliolisk and its speed"? I say,"Like this. Vikavolt, agility"! Vikavolt began moving pretty quick as it circled Heliolisk, making it hard to track it. I say,"My Vikavolt has the speed boost ability. So, mixing agility and its speed boost together creates supersonic speed. Now Vikavolt, use crunch"! Vikavolt zipped around and bit Heliolisk with its jaws as it winced in pain. Heliolisk tried to use dragon tail as Vikavolt dodged and kept getting faster and faster. I then say,"Vikavolt, let's wrap it up with a z move," as I placed a buginium z on my z ring and began certain poses as I say,"On the ground, in the trees, through the sky. Buzz, crawl and move along. We'll win with our web of victory." Vikavolt began to glow as I say,"Do the bug bop and use Savage Spin-out"!! Vikavolt released a huge string shot as it surrounded Heliolisk as it spun the wrapped pokemon around before cutting right through it with lightning speed. As it blew up, Heliolisk was out cold as Vikavolt was announced the winner. It flew around me in happiness as I praised it for a job well done. Clemont returned Heliolisk as he says,"I'll admit it. I never expected to see a pokemon move that fast before. Pretty smart move. Now, for my final choice, go Zeraora," as he released the mythical electric type as it roared its name.

Zeraora looked like it was ready for a fight. I pulled out a pokeball and returned Vikavolt for a little rest, saying,"You did great. Rest up for now." I pulled out a special pokeball thinking _I was expecting Zeraora. It must have gotten stronger training with Clemont. I knew that if he'd use it, I'd have only one pokemon I want to use._ I shouted,"It's time my partner! Come forth and let's wrap this battle up," as I released Violet, my shiny Braixen and perfect partner. She spun her twig as it lit up with a flame as it had a determined look on its face. Braixen watched in the audience as it cheered for Violet. Serena, May and Ash shouted,"Go on you guys! Show off the best of your pokemon"! Violet start things off with flamethrower as Zeraora intercepted with thunderbolt. It created a small explosion as both sides were not willing to give in. Zeraora then goes in with thunder punch as Violet intercepted with power up punch. Both moves connected as neither one gave in despite taking damage. Zeraora then launched a move that we never heard of; plasma fist as it hit and electrocuted Violet a bit as she staggered to stay on her feet. She then launched fire blast as it hits Zeraora, making it hiss in pain from the hit and getting burned. Zeraora then went in to use close combat, but Violet dodged it as she then used psychic and sent Zeraora flying. It got back at her with a critical hit from thunderbolt. Both pokemon were down on a knee, panting and trying to catch their breath. Clemont then gave a smile as Zeraora was ready to finish it with a z move. They begin to do the motions as Clemont,"The future is now thanks to science, determination, and the bond between trainer and pokemon"! Zeraora gave off the glow as Clemont finishes with,"With full power, use Gigavolt Havoc," as Zeraora launched the z move, hitting Violet hard as I could only shout her name in worry.

Being hit by the z move caused an explosion as smoke developed on the field. As the dust settled, Violet was still standing, but barely as she growled in pain. I say,"Violet, use dragon rush and let's finish this"! At first, everyone was shocked as Clemont says,"But Braixen can't technically learn dragon rush"! They were proven wrong as Violet launched the dragon type move as it collided with Zeraora, knocking them both to the floor of the battlefield. When both pokemon struggled to their feet, Zeraora and Braixen panted and tried to catch their breath. Everyone was in shock and wondered who was going to win. Suddenly, Zeraora groaned and fell to the floor, unable to continue. Clembot says,"Zeraora is unable to continue. Braixen is the winner. The match goes to Liz." I smiled and hugged Violet as she groaned and was exhausted in my arms. Everyone was cheering and celebrating as Clemont says,"Thank you Zeraora for a great battle," as it chirped a you're welcome before being returned to its ball. He walked up to me and says,"Liz, that was a really great battle. I can definitely see how strong you've gotten. It seems like only yesterday you came here as part of the Kalos League with only Heracross and Violet back when it was a little Fennekin." I say,"Violet and I have been in so many battles. We've gotten stronger together and never give in until the last move hits. Right partner," as Violet chirped in agreement. Once we reunited with our friends, we went to the pokemon center to heal our pokemon. Once they were returned to us, I was putting my pokeballs away when I saw that one of them were emitting a glow inside. It soon stopped as I was curious about what happened. I released the pokemon inside as it turned out to be an Incineroar, much to our surprise. It led me to asking the Mamoswine question in the room,"Torracat, did you evolve," as it nodded and grinned. Everyone was impressed as Ash says,"That's awesome. It's great that you evolved," as it smiled. I say,"We seem to find surprises in every corner of our journey. What else will traveling bring us"? Ash says,"We'll find out as we head to Laverre City for my sixth gym badge"! Soon, we started heading off on the way to Laverre City.


	71. Getting, Down, Dirty, and Fired Up!

We were on the road to Laverre City as the sky was shining bright. Strolling past the forest filled with wild pokemon, hustling and bustling to gather food or find a place to stay. Ash and I were doing a little game called I Spy This Type where you had to spot a pokemon and the guesser has to guess which one with only one clue, its type. I saw a Leavanny as I say to Ash,"I spy a bug/grass type pokemon." Ash thought for a minute as he soon says,"Is it Leavanny," as I snapped my fingers in defeat, meaning that he was right. It was Bonnie's Turn as Ash says to her,"I spy...an electric/fairy type pokemon." Bonnie instantly knew as she says,"It's Dedenne," as the small mouse crawled out of the bag and onto the little girl's shoulder. I say,"ok. Now try this one. I spy...a dense type." Everyone was confused as Clemont says,"Density isn't a pokemon type." I smirk before saying," it is if you're Ash Ketchum," which resulted in all of us laughing. Serena soon sees a village up ahead as she says,"We made it to a town! We can rest here for now"! We made it inside the center as the sky got cloudy and it began to rain. We watched it pour as ash says,"Aw man! I really wanted to train outside"! I say,"According to my radar, it should pass in about an hour. When it does, then we can go out and train." So, we spent the time talking about strategies for the next gym as Clemont tinkered with his inventions and Serena chatted away with Bonnie. Soon, the storm as the sun appeared again as Ash and I headed outside with the others following. When we went to the field, it was a huge, muddy mess. Serena says,"The field is covered in mud! How can you guys train with the field being so slippery"? I say while putting on rubber boots,"Trust me. In about 30 seconds, two of my pokemon will show you how to train in conditions such as this." On cue, two pokeballs appeared as Lycanroc and Lucario were soon present and in awe of all the mud on the field. In a matter of a split second, They ran as the mud splashed around, landing on them as they wrestled each other. Serena was a little shocked, seeing how they could train and play even when covered in mud. She turned and asked me,"Aren't your pokemon at least a bit concerned about getting dirty? They are getting covered in mud wrestling like that." I say,"Sis, there are some moments in life when you have to get down and dirty. Even if it's for a miscellaneous reason."

I soon step into the muck as my pokemon decided to have some fun and started to make mud balls. Soon, they began throwing them at me as I jumped, slid and moved to dodge as the others tried to avoid being in the hit zone. Ash asks me,"Liz, what is going on," as I say,"It's mudball, a fun game that trains and entertains. Every time we are in a muddy area and they get into muck like this, I take the opportunity to train them by doing it in a game. The objective is to avoid getting hot while at the same time hitting your target with mudballs. The one hit the most loses and the one who is mudball free the most wins. Try it, unless you want this to happen"! I make a quick mudball and hit Ash square in the chest as he and Pikachu smirked and ran to join in the mudfest. Bonnie wanted to join in and as much as Clemont wanted her to try and stay clean, it was no use as Bonnie was soon in galoshes and in the muddy field on Ash's team. Clemont and Dedenne sat on a bench as Serena and Braixen wanted to join him until I say,"Come and join Serena! It's really fun"! She was a bit hesitant as she says with concern,"I'm not the kind to want to get dirty, even if it is for fun." I figured she'd say something say something like that, so, I sent Lycanroc to give her a push as she landed in the mud and began looking like most of us. I smile and helped her up as I say,"Well, you might as well join now. You're one of us. Besides, we can always get cleaned up afterwards." After taking it into thought for a minute, she grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at me as I dodged it before taking another hit from her. Soon, she was joining in on the fun and having a ball as Clemont watched on. Braixen stayed back and as much as she wanted to be with her trainer, the last thing she wanted to do was get mud on her. She wanted to stay mud free at all costs. I then grabbed a pokeball and say,"Let's step it up a notch," as Krookodile appeared and splashed into the mud. He then started using mud slap as everyone tried to avoid getting hit. A few of the mud slaps went towards Braixen's direction as she tried to avoid them all. Krookodile then turned it up a notch and launched its mud slap as rapid fire.

It was fun to try and dodge them, even though we were starting to resemble brown Muks as the mud slaps grew faster and faster. Braixen bent and ducked, doing her best to avoid them. Suddenly, one wrong bend made Braixen lose her balance and fall into the mud with a huge splash. Serena saw and grew a bit worried for her partner, especially when Lycanroc ran past as she got slammed with multiple rapid fire mud slaps, covering her in the sticky mud. We all paused and saw what was going on as Braixen removed most of the mud out of her eyes. As she stood up, Lycanroc grew a bit defensive and Lucario grew ready in case of an attack. As the fire fox stood up, a familiar presence could be sensed as she gave cold glares to all of our pokemon. Her eyes grew red as blaze overtook most of her, despite being covered in mud. I shout,"Uh oh, it's blaze and it's activated from her anger again"! Braixen then launched massive flamethrowers as we evaded by sliding or jumping up. She launched a flame charge, heading towards Krookodile at a really fast pace, giving him no time to dodge. Lucario slid in front of him and pushed Braixen back, despite taking some damage from the flame charge. Ash says to Serena while dodging consistent hidden powers,"Serena, get Braixen to calm down. It's the only way blaze is going to be deactivated and she can relax." Serena understood as she went to her partner and held her tight, despite its attempt at escaping. Serena shouted,"Braixen please. You have to calm down. They did it on accident, it wasn't their fault. Their sorry, can't you see"? The turning point was when Braixen didn't look like she could hear her words like before. Suddenly, after a pretty harsh flamethrower, Braixen bit Serena, sinking her teeth into her left shoulder. Serena winced a bit as we watched in fright and horror. In that moment, even when her eyes were red, her pupils looked down and saw what she was doing as she let go of the bite and stood back. The blaze seemed to stop as her eyes returned to normal as she dropped to a knee in exhaustion. Serena held her left shoulder in a bit of pain as I picked up the panting fox and say,"Let's get back to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy can look over you and Braixen." Ash made sure that Serena would be ok as she blushed at his kind act. Once we made it back inside, Serena and Braixen went to see Nurse Joy as the rest of us, except Clemont and Dedenne, got cleaned up in the bathroom. Once we were finished, while the others remained in the room we rented for the night, I went down with Krookodile to see Serena and Braixen to check up on them.

They both walked out as Serena was sporting a bandage on her left shoulder as Nurse Joy walked out with Wigglytuff. She says,"These two will be ok. She just has to keep the bandage on for about 3 days and Braixen should try to rest up for the rest of the day until her energy levels are back up. Other then that, they have fully recovered." I sigh in relief as I say to my ground/dark type,"Krookodile, I believe you owe some pokemon an apology." It said its apology as Braixen chirped an I'm sorry back with Serena saying,"Aside from that being a bit crazy, I'm sure that everything's fine now." I smile before saying,"There's a shower and a tub in our room with both of your names on it." They both ran past us after hearing that as Krookodile and I could only chuckle at their little actions. As the girls took their time in the bathroom, I sat, reading a manual on pokemon behavior, with Rotom's assistance. Ash asks me,"What are you doing," as I say,"I'm trying to find ways to help Braixen control her rage so when blaze is activated, it won't overwhelm her mind. So far though, I've found no useful tips or ideas that can be helpful." Rotom says,"I have no available data that could be useful either. This situation is new to me." Ash sat next to me and says,"This is something you should let Serena do." I thought he was crazy as I say,"Did you not see what happened? She tried to do this by herself and she got bitten in the shoulder"! He says,"I know, but Braixen is her partner. If anyone knows her better, it's Serena. I know from experience." As much as I wanted to disagree, Ash seemed to have better knowledge in what was going on than me. So, I decided to let Serena handle it, even though the solution seems pretty crazy. In the bathroom, Serena was rinsing off, being careful of the wound left from earlier. Braixen was sitting on the edge of the tub, feeling bad for her reaction. The flashback of her biting her trainer/best friend haunted her mind, making her really down. Once Serena was dried off and in a set of clean clothes, she wanted to start getting her partner cleaned up, but seeing the down look on her face, Serena decided to talk with her.

Kneeling so they were at equal eye level, she says,"Hey, you feeling ok? I understand you're a bit upset about earlier and you're feeling really sorry am I right"? The fire fox nodded as her ears drooped down and tears filled her eyes. Serena, not knowing what to say, placed a comforting hand underneath the only spot on Braixen that had no mud, underneath her chin. She looked at her partner and says,"I understand that you didn't understand what was going on, especially when you...well...bit me. It wasn't your fault. Your blaze mixed in with your anger just overwhelmed you. You just have to understand that you don't need to get upset when you get dirty. Trust me, I've gotten dirty before, but I didn't make too much of a fuss about it. It's just like what Liz said earlier; Sometimes, you just have to get down and dirty." Braixen seemed to begin to feel better as she stepped into the tub as Serena helped scrub the mud off her faithful partner. Back with me, I was talking with Ash as he told me all about his Infernape and how it struggled to handle the power of its blaze ability. I started to comprehend on what Ash meant by letting the trainer handle it. In fact, it gave me an idea on how to assist Braixen in handling itself during its moment when blaze is activated. Once Serena and Braixen were out of the bathroom, I immediately went up and say,"Tommorrow morning, we are doing a special training session together. You, me, Violet and Braixen. After tomorrow, I think Braixen will have a better hold on herself, especially when the power of blaze kicks in." It seemed to interest them as we relaxed for the rest of the day. In the early morning, I personally woke them up as we headed outside to a secluded area in a neighboring forest. There was a hill with a boulder at the bottom, the perfect tool for training. When Serena and Braixen saw it, they were curious as to what was the purpose of it. Violet and I saw their looks as we smiled as I say,"You're probably wondering what are we doing here and does this boulder have something to do with this? Here's the answer; this is our training session. Your objective? You two have to push this boulder up to the top of the hill together. That's all. Violet and I will be waiting for you two on top of the hill." Violet and I ran to the top of the hill as Serena and Braixen walked to the boulder. You see? The purpose is to get trainer and pokemon working together towards the same goal while sharing the same emotions. If Serena can learn to try and feel the same way her partner does and if Braixen can learn to remain calm and collective, even when pushed against a wall, then controlling the power of blaze will be easier.

As the two of them looked at the boulder for a minute, Serena turned to her partner and says,"Well, if we need to push this boulder up that hill together, then that's what we are going to do, right Braixen"? Her partner chirped in agreement as they began, struggling a bit because of the weight of the boulder. As they pushed, they both felt determination, fuel, and the want to make it to the top. It took about 15 minutes, but soon, they both successfully pushed the boulder to the top as the rested it on a special hole so it wouldn't roll away unless we gave it a pretty hard push. They breathed pretty fast as sweat fell from both of their faces. Violet and I held two water bottles just for them as they grabbed them and noisily drank them till they were completely empty. I say with a smile,"So, how do you two feel after that training session"? Serena smiled and says,"It was tough, but, we were able to do it." Braixen chirped in agreement as she panted in exhaustion. I say,"Well, since you two completed it successfully, I'm let you in on a little secret. The purpose of this session was for the two of you to become 1. Seeing yesterday and after talking to Ash, I discovered an idea. He said that with his Infernape, they were able to control blaze together when their feelings and emotions were connected together. Only when your hearts become 1 can you control even the most overwhelming of powers. That's something that you two lack. You may have same interests and goals, but you both don't have the same connection with your feelings and emotions. Once you are able to let that happen, then you both can control blaze's power and both of your emotions." Serena and Braixen seemed to understand what I was saying as they nodded in agreement. I could see it in their eyes that they were willing to work real hard in order to get this down pat. Soon, both of our stomachs rumbled as we decided to head back to the pokemon center for breakfast. As we walked back, Violet and I both saw the duo as we knew that this was something that we knew that was going to work out just fine.


	72. Fending Your True Home Part 1

As we continued the trip to Laverre City, we stopped for a lunch break. Clemont made this delicious soup with tiny mushrooms. I lucked out because if it had big mushrooms, I'd be unable to eat it. He even made a new pokemon food recipe that the pokemon were enjoying a lot. Chespin finished off all of its food first and still wanted more. He tried to take from Pancham's bowl, but got tosses away. As he rolled off, he accidentally spilled the food Dedenne was eating as it made him very sad. Goodra, luckily, offered to share his food to the twosome as Clemont was happy that Goodra was kind enough to share. Lycanroc soon had a red face as it had trouble breathing. It meant one thing as I shout,"Ah! Lycanroc is choking"! I tried to get him to swallow with the Heimlick maneuver while repeating,"Come on! Don't choke! Don't choke"! Goodra hit Lycanroc on its back with its tail as Lycanroc soon swallowed and was able to breathe again. I sigh and say,"Thanks a lot Goodra. You saved his life. You're a really great pokemon and a great friend." Goodra smiled as Lycanroc barked its thank you to the dragon. Suddenly, in a van not too far from us, a man and a Bellsprout looked and seemed to recognize Goodra. As we were ready to move on, Bellsprout came up to Goodra as he picked up his little grass type friend. The man soon came out and seemed to recognized Goodra as well. He appeared to us, saying,"It's been a little long time Goomy. Of course, I can see you're Goodra now," as Goodra nuzzled against him. As we introduced ourselves, he introduced himself as Keanan, saying,"This Goodra used to be living in the wetlands, beyond where we are standing now." He was the caretaker and wanted us to come see where it used to live. We were all hands in, but Goodra seemed to be hesitant at first. After some encouraging words from Bellsprout, it felt better and was ready. When we got there, it was a sight to behold. Miles of wet grass, small ponds and small pokemon as far as the eye can see. Goodra looked out onto its old home and smiled, seeing that it was ok. It made me wonder why Goodra left a beautiful place like this.

I turned to Goodra and asked it,"Why did you leave Goodra"? It gave a small reply as Keanan says,"It has something to do with the nature of the wetlands. Beyond here, there's a spring that has special healing effects on pokemon. Goomy was living there happily with its friends. Then one day, a terrible feud broke out as the pokemon on the outside used force to take control of the spring." As he told us this, Goodra flashback to when it was still a Goomy. It was playing happily with its buddy Wooper. Then suddenly, in the sky was a bunch of Beedrills and Yanmegas, ready for ambush as they began to attack from above. On the ground were a bunch of Pinsirs, Ariadoses and even Sevipers. The leader of this charge was a blue petaled Florges. She took charge as she commanded the pokemon to attack. They damaged a lot of the land and many pokemon were hurt, scared, or fleeing from danger. Young Goomy tried to flee and protect its friends, but it was stopped by Florges, who looked at it mercilessly. It used moonblast as Goomy was sent flying, landing on one of the Swanna that were flying away. We felt bad for Goodra, having to live through all of that. Ash and I gave Goodra big hugs which made it feel better. Even though the pokemon still lived there, many were forced to live in one corner of the wetlands. As Keanan went to work, the rest of us still felt bad for Goodra and its friends. May decided to give Goodra a gift as she undid her bandana and tied it onto Goodra. Surprised, but thankful, it smiled as May says,"When you look at it and wear it, it'll give you good luck and lots of confidence." Ash thanked May for the kind gift as I looked out at the lands, hoping the others were ok. Goodra cried out to its friends, hoping they heard as Wooper and the others seem to hear. Wooper decided to go see as the cries of hope also got to a Pinsir and Yanmega, who went to warn their boss.

Goodra kept looking on, feeling sad and heartbroken for its buddies. Wooper looked from behind a bush and saw Goodra, hoping it was its old Goomy friend. As we watched, Wooper happily recognized it as it was lifted up and in a nice, small hug. I say,"That Wooper must be a friend of Goodra. It's nice to see great buddies unite." The other pokemon watched on and saw how it was really their old pal, just stronger. It all ranged from Gulpin, Lotad and Quagsire. They gathered and reunited as Goodra showed off its new abilities. Its buddies were impressed, especially Wooper. Back at the special spring, Florges was looking at the water until Pinsir came and alerted her about Goodra. Goodra, meanwhile, showed off a powerful dragon pulse that impressed everyone. Suddenly, a Swanna came and alerted Goodra about what was sounding like a conflict. Goodra grew concerned as it ran with the others to try and settle things as we followed them by foot. Keanan warned us how it was a quarrel between the wild pokemon. I said to Ash,"You know how you told me sometimes, trainers have to deal with their own pokemon themselves? This time, it's just for the wild pokemon." As upset as Ash was, he understood what he meant. Meanwhile, Team Rocket watched from the shadows while a machine they had was pumping water out of the springs. We went to go watch as we could only hope that things were ok.

Meanwhile, at the spring, an attack was going on with a few wetlands pokemon caught in the middle. Florges led the assault as her army started to move in to attack. They launched pin missiles and sonic booms as they headed their way. Suddenly, Goodra took the hots and launched a powerful bide against them, sending them back. Florges saw and seemed to recognize the Goodra as Goomy from before. She had the pokemon attack as Goodra stood tall and took them as Gulpin used sludge bomb and Lotad used scald. Goodra launched another bide and sent the pokemon away. The Seviper slithered to attack, but Florges stopped them. She decided to battle Goodra one on one. Team Rocket watched in secret as we watched with worry and concern. Goodra felt worried about battling his formal foe, but with help from Ash, he gained his courage back, tied his bandana tight and prepared to fight. Florges used petal blizzard as he countered with dragon pulse. He tried to hit her with its tail, but she dodged and used grassy terrain, amplifying all grass type moves. Florges then launched solar beam as he countered with dragon pulse, The bits left were sent to the pokemon, hurting them. Seeing this, Goodra grew more determined and took the hits of solar beam and moonblast, weakening it terribly. Florges was ready to end it with another moonblast, but in that moment, Goodra used all of its power and used a newly learned ice beam. It broke through and hit Florges, making it unable to continue. Goodra was happy that it won as its friends celebrated. Suddenly, a psybeam and shadow ball came from out of nowhere and hit Goodra, hurting it really badly. We rushed Goodra to find help as a smokebomb made the outside pokemon disappeared. Once we got back, Keanan helped healed Goodra as all it needed now was rest. Meanwhile, Team Rocket made a bargain with Florges to help heal her friend Floette. Back with us, as everyone rested up, Clemont tried to get to the bottom of the mystery. Looking at the footage he finds something as an Ariados invades the room and steals Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper. Then, a Pinsir came and grabbed me, not letting go as they brought us to who knows where. All we could hear was Ash calling ouour names before getting taken away.


	73. Fending Your True Home Part 2

Ash tried to get us back with Frogadier and Fletchinder, but they were stopped by stone edge and pin missile. Goodra tried to get up, despite being hurt, wanting to protect its friends and rescue us. Everyone came out to see what happened as Goodra tried to get answers, but got pummeled by a bunch of hyperbeams. It got hurt again as the squad of pokemon dissapeared once more. Clemont then mentions how Team Rocket was a part of this somehow. Ash got upset as Serena grew pale and worried. When Keanan asked what was wrong, she says,"Liz has a score to settle with them, especially for what they did earlier. If she's alone with them, even for a minute...we have to find her...fast"! Goodra and Ash led the way as the rest of them followed. Keanan stayed behind since something was on his mind. Meanwhile, at the spring, the pokemon were in cages as I was in a beam, unable to move. Meowth sneered as he says,"Now, we have Pikachu and the prodigy twerpette. Things are looking good for Team Rocket"! I struggle while shouting,"Be lucky I don't get out of this! I have a score to settle and you'll be so sorry and this time...no mercy shown"! James says,"Put a sock in it, new employee"! I gave a menacing growl as I could only groan. The only goid thing is that I figured out what was going on. Florges took over the spring because she's trying to heal her daughter Floette. However, the water levels were going down and it worried her. Team Rocket fed bad information about how everything was Goodra's fault. We tried to argue, but Meowth stopped us cold. He then turned to me and used hyperbeam, hurting me dearly before saying,"That's the only way to get you to shut up"!! I only wished for a way to get out of here, free the pokemon, and have everything back to normal. I could only weakly say,"Guys...where are you"? In a different area, a machine is seen pumping water out of the spring.

Keanan was hard at work as he figured out that the healing effect of the water was terribly weakened. They went to see the source of the spring as Ash and Goodra made it to where Florges was residing. Everyone joined up as the outside pokemon saw us and tried to drive us away. Clemont had Chespin and Bunnelby use md shot and vine whip while Serena had Braixen use flamethrower. It kept the outside pokemon back as Ash, Goodra and Bonnie went inside. Goodra saw me in a weakened state as it tried to come towards me before getting stopped by Florges and her Seviper servants. Ash tried to get Florges to see how Team Rocket was bad and manipulating them to do their bidding. Florges explained to them about the low water levels and how Floette was struggling to heal. I weakly open my eyes and say,"Florges wants to heal her daughter. Somehow though, water levels are dropping." Ash tried to free me until the ground started to shake and the water dissapeared. Soon, all of the water was gone as it left us confused. Suddenly, I felt myself getting snatched as Team Rocket appeared and said their boring motto. They had Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper, as well as me trapped. They said that they were stealing the water to sell and make money. Florges grew mad on how it got manipulated so easily. Meowth adds,"Plus, with a little help from my hyperbeam, the prodigy twerpette is too weak to fight back and we scored a new member." James threw a smokebomb and blinded everyone as they dissapeared.

Suddenly, from the sky appeared in a Mantine jet, ready to blast off away. Ash had Goodra throw him onto the jet as he climbed up looking for us and the water. Florges followed and joined up with Ash on the wing. Even Goodra used dragon pulse to launch itself onto the wing and struggled to stay on. It was getting heavy and even though I was weak, I could hear them coming. Team Rocket tried to throw us off, but the heavy weight made the ship rock as everyone tried to stay on. Goodra used dragon pulse and made a hole in the vent, allowing them to get inside the jet to find us. Meowth put the jet on autopilot as Ash, Florges and Goodra went in and began to look. In three small cages were Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper and in front was me. Goodra used its tail and got me free as with a little help from Florges, was able to stand up. Goodra kept the doors opened as we got through and went to free the pokemon. Soon, Team Rocket appeared to stop us as Meowth saw that I was free, but hurt. I stood shakily, saying,"You're going to return this water. Afterwards, you're paying for your crimes"! Meowth pushed a button as I was sent down and out of the plane, free falling to the ground. Clemont saw and released his Luxray to catch me. However, a smokebomb caused it to stop as another hyperbeam hits me, sending me into the rocks. Goodra saw as he grew furious at Team Rocket. As Pumpkaboo and Inkay were released, Goodra grew so furious, it launched a massive ice beam as it froze the pokemon before freeing Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper. Goodra knew what it had to do as it told Pikachu to use thundebolt on the grid. Pikachu did so, sending Team Rocket up into the air as the water was released back into the swamplands. As they fell back to Earth, Goodra roared its name and fired off the world's biggest dragon pulse that hit and turned Team Rocket into stone. Florges used moonblast to hit the stonified Team Rocket as they reduced to nothing but dust.

The water sprinkled all over like rain as the springs were soon full and back to normal. Ash, Goodra and Florges fell from the blown up plane as they were saved by the Beedrills and Yanmegas from earlier. Even the Lotads, Quagsires and Woopers helped with water guns. Everyone reunited as we were relieved that everyone was ok. Goodra then grew horrified as it ran to where I landed earlier. I was out cold and unconscious, bleeding terribly from my left leg and from scrapes and cuts I got from the hyperbeams. Goodra grew scared and picked me up, bringing my body to the others as they were terrified and extremely worried. Serena had tears in her eyes as she saw my condition. Clemont turned to Keanan and asks,"You said the spring water can cure pokemon. Can it work with humans"? He shook his head, saying,"I don't know. Something like this never happened before." Everyone grew silent and upset as Goodra grew a determined look and brought me to the springs. He placed me in the water and waited patiently, with everyone else watching. Suddenly, a glow surrounded me as my cuts, scrapes and bruises all dissapeared into thin air. Goodra looked on as slowly, I opened my eyes and my vision went from blurry to crystal clear. Serena and Goodra were really happy as everyone else cheered in happiness.

Keanan says,"The healing effect, mixed in with everyone's support and hope, made it powerful enough to help Liz recover." Soon, Floette had her turn to heal as it was fully recovered in no time. Floette was so happy, it wanted Goodra and Florges to be together. As we watched on, Ash had a look that meant that he had a tough decision to make. As everyone played in the water, I hugged Goodra tight while saying,"Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver! I owe you so many favors"! Serena then grabbed me and hugged me tight while saying,"You mean so much to me. I'm just glad you're ok." Ash was pretty quiet as I wondered why. Then, Ash says,"Goodra, I think you should stay here. Now, you can protect your fields and live happily in the wetlands. This is what you really wanted right"? Goodra chirped a yes as we watched, seeing how hard it was to be saying goodbye to Goodra, especially for Ash and me. Yeah, I have my own Goodra and yes, he isn't my pokemon, but he is my friend. It's always hard to say goodbye to a loved one. We all shedded tears as we said our farewells, even Dedenne, who was Goodra's first friend. I petted Goodra one last time before saying,"You saved my life, you saved my sister's life, you protected everyone. Never lose that caring spirit of yours." Goodra smiled before giving me a small token which was a dragon scale. It had a slimy heart imprint as I thanked Goodra for its kind gift. As we left, all of the pokemon waved goodbye as we did too. As we walked, I say,"Wait a minute. What happened to Team Rocket"? Ash says,"You can say that Goodra made sure that they won't mess with us again." I gave a teary smile as I looked back once more. Ash did too as we continued with the others to Laverre City.


	74. What Fur In Friendship

We were in the midst of a forest as training was taken underway. Ash had his pokemon spar against one another as Pikachu was going toe to toe against Hawlucha. Bonnie and May watched along the sidelines as Clemont tinkered with his inventions. Serena had her Braixen and Pancham rehearse for the next showcase. I was in a separate area, doing a bit of magic for some of my pokemon and a few of the wild pokemon that watched on in awe. Everyone else soon took a break to come watch as they were impressed by my ability in magic. With that, I started to do a show, saying,"Welcome fellow lovers of magic. I'm Liz the Great, the best pokemon magician in the world. Now, for my first trick, I need a pokemon as a volunteer." Pikachu took up the opportunity as I gave it a coin. I then put a cloth over the coin as I tap my wand while saying,"Hocus Pikachu"!!! When I removed it, the coin was gone as many wondered where it went. I say,"You're probably wondering where the coin went. Ash, can you take off your hat and look inside it for a minute"? Ash took off his signature cap and looked inside and took out the coin that ended up inside. Bonnie smiled before saying,"That's amazing!!! How did it go from Pikachu into Ash's hat"? I say while blowing into my wand,"Number 1 rule of a magician, they never reveal their secrets. Now, for my next trick, I will pull a Buneary out of my hat." I put my magic top hat down, showing that thete was nothing inside of it at first. I tapped it with my wand, said my magic words and pulled out a stuffed Buneary toy out of it. Everyone was impressed with Clemont saying,"How was it possible that you pulled it out when there wasn't anything inside in the first place"? I smile as Serena turned snd said to him,"She can't say, it's a secret." I gave the toy to Bonnie as she hugged it as Braixen picked up the hat and tried it on. Seeing how cute it looked, I say,"Well I'll be. It suits you perfectly. Plus, with your stick, you resemble a modern day magician or sorcerer." She smiled as I decided to do one more trick. I pulled out a balloon and blew it up. Then, after tying it and keeping it in my hands, I popped the balloon as instead of it breaking, it evaporated and released sparkles. It gave the show a nice finishing touch as everyone and all of the pokemon applauded. I bowed as it was nice to see the smiles on my friends' faces after doing something fun for them.

As we took a break later on, Braixen decided to try my magic hat on again as she imitated being a magician with our pokemon watching on. She tapped my hat with her stick, trying to do a magic trick. When she looked inside, a blue dust blew up in a poof, covering most of her head as she tried to shake most of it off. I saw what happened as I say,"Careful!! My hat has a lot of tricks and you might've called up one of them." Braixen chirped in worry as she apologizes for the small mishap. Soon, the day was over as we soon hit the hay and we were ready to sleep. As we slept, the night was quiet for the most part, except for Braixen, who tossed and turned. Not only that, she felt a bit itchy, but did her best to avoid it. The next morning, it was really early in the morning as we were all sound asleep. I was having a great dream until I felt someone tap me awake. I first originally thought it was a monster and was about to scream when I felt similar paws cover my mouth. When I grabbed my glasses to properly see, I saw that it was actually Braixen, but with long hair? I sat up and saw that she was worried and scared at the same time. I whisper,"Morning. What happened? How did this happen"? Braixen whimpered slightly as she shrugged, meaning that she didn't know how it happened. I gave her a good petting underneath her chin before saying,"It's going to be ok. We'll find a solution to this. For now, we should let Serena know about this." Braixen shook her head frantically as if she didn't want to tell her trainer. When I asked why, she tried to tell me, but I couldn't understand for the most part. Things started to click when she used her fingers to imitate scissors before shaking her head no. With that, I say,"You don't want to tell Serena because if you do, she might suggest cutting it and you don't want to get it cut short because you are frightened"? The fire fox nodded as I sigh before saying,"Ok, if this is what you want, then I'll help you anyway I can, but right now though, I should try to help you keep some of the long fur out of your eyes." So, I used a few clips and clipped some of her fur together so it wouldn't block her vision.

Once that was taken care of, we went out to join the others for breakfast. Braixen stayed behind me so the others couldn't see her. As we ate, she stayed behind me as we ate. Only a few pokemon saw her in the state she was in: Pikachu, Dedenne, Lycanroc and Skiddo. Once we were done, Serena wanted to do more showcase training, but when she called her pokemon over, Braixen didn't come. This made her a bit concern as I knew that it would only be a matter of time. So, I came up with an alibi, saying,"Maybe you should take a break. You've been working so hard. You should take a break." Luckily, she bought it as Braixen and I were relived. Before we could take the time to think of an idea, one of Clemont's invention fell and made a huge explosion, blasting off me, Braixen and Pikachu into who knows where. When the smoke cleared, Serena and Ash saw us missing as everyone tried to figure out which way we went. Serena looked around and saw my cap pointed towards the direction we went. She strayed off from the group and went off to search for us. Back with us, we were up a tree...literally. The fall made us land hard on separate tree branches. I climbed down and helped get Pikachu down before climbing up to help Braixen. I spent a good 10 minutes helping to untangle her long fur off the tree branches. Serena kept looking for us as she soon finds Pikachu, who climbed up and nuzzled her happily. When she asked,"Pikachu, do you know where the others are," that question got answered when a tree branch snapped and made Braixen and I collide with the ground.

I say while getting up,"Man, next time, I'm bringing a harness. Braixen buddy, you good"? She got up and brushed off the dust before nodding a prominent yes. Serena was a bit surprised to see her partner with long hair. We didn't even know that she was here until Pikachu pointed to her as Braixen and I were both relived and a bit nervous. Braixen stayed behind me as Pikachu joined up with the Vaniville Town resident. She says,"I'm glad you guys are ok. I do have 2 question though; Braixen, how did your fur get that long and why didn't you let me know about this right yet"? Braixen whimpered slightly as I say,"One, she doesn't know how. Two, she didn't want to tell because if she did, then you'd suggest about cutting it and Braixen doesn't want to have her fur cut at all. Her reason why is that she's frightened, but I sense a deeper reason." Braixen nodded in agreement as Serena grew concerned and worried at the same time. She says,"At least you guys are ok. Right now, we should focus on getting back with the others." With that, we went back and found the others in no time flat. Pikachu was happily reunited with Ash, Skiddo reunited with Serena and Braixen, and I was happily joined up with Lycanroc. Later on, I was battling Ash as it was Frogadier vs Krookodile. Both sides have taken damage, but in the end, Krookodile ended up victorious with a major iron tail. Once we returned our pokemon, I thanked Ash for a great battle as he thanked me right back. Meanwhile, Serena decided to talk to her partner about the situation at paw. She found her partner sitting alone, watching everyone else. When she saw Serena, she winced slightly, but calmed down when she got petted underneath the chin. Serena says,"Partner, listen. I want you to be honest with me. Ok"? Braixen slowly nodded as she prepared for the question. Serena then says,"Braixen, I can see somehow, your fur grew really long. Why don't you want to me to cut it"? In that moment, their hearts connected as Braixen says with her mind," I don't want to change." Serena was surprised to hear her partner speak, well...sort of.

Braixen says,"To end your curiosity, it's telepathy. It allows me to speak with my mind. It only happens when a pokemon and trainer's bond with each other grows very strong. Now, back to the original question. I don't want to have my fur cut because I don't want to change. I've been me all of my life. If I do get it cut, I won't be me anymore." Serena could tell that her partner felt strongly about this. With an idea, she looked at her partner and says,"Listen, Braixen, no matter what, you're still you. Think of it like this. I looked different before when I first met you. Then, after our first showcase, once we discovered the path to our dream, I decided it was time for a change. So, I changed my clothes and cut my hair. Even after that, I'm still me. I'm still the same person who loves showcases, bakes and likes Ash. It's the same thing with you. It's like what Liz said, it's not how a pokemon looks that makes them special, it's their personality." Braixen became surprised and inspired by her trainer's kind words. She hugged her trainer as she says,"Thank you Serena. If it's not as bad as I thought that it was, then...I'm willing to go through it." Serena was glad that her partner was feeling more confident. After they shared another sentimental hug, Serena got her stuff ready as Braixen breathed to try and calm down. Krookodile and I turned around as we watched what was going on. When Serena came back with a few things, including scissors, Braixen winced slightly and grew tense. I sat next to her and said,"I felt nervous when Serena trimmed my hair. What got me confident was knowing that it was happening with someone I trusted a lot." Braixen seemed to get the memo and felt a lot better. Serena soon grabbed her scissors and began snipping away at the fire fox's long fur. It went on for about 15 minutes, but soon, Serena finished. Braixen anticipated how it would look as I pulled out a mirror from my bag. When Braixen asked Krookodile for its opinion as it smiled and gave a peace sign as approval. When I gave her the mirror, Braixen was in complete awe. It was drastically shortened to past chin length, halfway to reaching her shoulders. She smiled as Serena says,"I think it suits you partner." Braixen smiled as I thought that something was missing.

I figured it out as I fished through my bag and pulled out my old headband that I wore as a kid. I placed it onto the fire fox's head as it suited her perfectly. Serena smiled and says,"That's very kind of you Liz. Braixen seems to really love it." I say,"Anything to help a friend. Besides, you would've the same thing for me." Serena smiled before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled before blushing a bit as Braixen joined in with our little group. As we got up, Ash joined in with us, talking about how excited he was for his next gym battle. Serena blushed as I whispered,"If you need any help in the love game, I'd be happy to assist in this future couple." Serena grew flustered as I say,"Relax, I'm sure that you two will be together in the near future."


	75. Bad Day? Hectic Situations! Part 1

In the midst of a field, we all were having a break and moment of rehydration. Clemont looked up and sighed, saying,"It's going to be another hot day." May say while guzzling down her canteen,"That's why we are drinking up now so we're not so thirsty later." Meanwhile, Serena was looking up something on her guidebook. Finding it as I show up, she says,"Let's see. My fortune for today is...huh? Trouble awaits you?! Yikes"! Braixen looked worried as I calmly say,"Don't believe that stuff. Fortune telling is just a form of superstition. It's not going to come true. The odds are about 1 in a milion. So, it's nothing to get worked up about." Bonnie soon joins in, wanting to know her fortune. I looked it up, saying,"Today will be the worst day you ever had. You'll be sorry you ever got up and watch out for things made of gold." Bonnie grew worried while saying,"That sounds bad." I repeated my speech to her as I looked up my fortune. It said _Today, a string of events will strengthen a friendship between you and another's partner_. That sounded weird as Serena says,"To sum it up, everything that happens will lead you growing a strong friendship with someone else's pokemon"? I shrug, saying,"Sounds like it, but the odds of that happening are slim. I wouldn't give it another thought." Suddenly, the bushes rustled as we turn and saw a bunch of angry Pangoros come out. They launched hyperbeams, hidden powers and dark pulses. We jumped and dodged the best we could, but the attacks were excessive. Ash shouts,"Run for it," as we all went in different directions. The groups were **1)** Luxray, Fletchinder and Hawlucha; **2)** Serena, May, Frogadier and Chespin; **3)** Ash, Lycanroc and Pancham; **4)** Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu and Lucario; **5)** Braixen, Bunnelby and myself. We all were separated, but didn't notice until we turned and saw who was with us. With Group 1, Fletchinder began to fly and search from the air. Group 4, Lycanroc tried to find a scent trail. Everyone else tried going in one direction, hoping it led to the others. I hiked through most of the forest as Bunnelby rested on my shoulder and Braixen followed. However, this search was going nowhere. As we walked, Braixen said with telepathy,"I do hope we find the others soon. I hate being separated from them." I say,"Not to worry. Once we can find a clue, we can reunite with them." She smiled before saying,"How are you always so calm about things? Even when we are lost, you stay cool and find a solution so quick." Bunnelby chirped its agreement as I say,"Well, I was never always like this. Back when I first started as a trainer, I was always so nervous and had the tendency to get lost. So many times, I freaked out about going the wrong way or not ending up where I need to. Then, I realized that freaking out and being nervous does nothing. So, I stayed calm and found new ways to find where I'm going."

Suddenly, out from behind a tree, one of the Pangoros appeared and tried to attack us. Bunnelby and Braixen fended it off with flamethrower and mud shots. We then booked it in a totally random direction. With Group 3, Lycanroc led the way, but had no luck whatsoever. Pancham and Ash kept calling our names, hoping anyone heard them. Seeing a cliff, Ash says,"Let's get a better view from above," as the trio began to climb up. Lycanroc moved easily as Ash complimented,"Wow, you're a great climber. Guess cliff and mountain climbing comes easily to you"? Lycanroc did a mini shrug as Pancham rode on top, hoping the rest of us were ok. With Group 4, Clemont and Bonnie were calling us as well as Pikachu and Lucario looked around. Suddenly, Clemont had an idea, saying,"The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic Gear on!! My Body Detecting Radar Bot Mark III. Also called, the Life Detector." Pikachu was impressed, chirping how science was so amazing as Bonnie says,"What else is new," as Lucario grunted. The device floated up to the sky as Clemont pulled out a thermograph tablet. Hoping it would track us, the device seemed to work. Then, a dot appeared on the screen as it ended up being another Pangoro. It fired off hidden power as Lucario intercepted with aura sphere. It made an explosion as the group took the time to run. Clemont thanked Lucario for saving them as it nodded a you're welcome. With Group 2, Serena and May had no luck as Frogadier led the way, protecting them from potential danger. Serena watched on, saying,"You're so sweet acting as our bodyguard Frogadier." Chespin wanted the praise too as it tried to act tough as well. Soon, the third Pangoro appeared in front of them as May pulled out a pokeball, shouting,"Not tonight! Blaziken, overheat," as Blaziken appeared and used overheat on the Pangoro. Frogadier launched its frubbles and blinded the giant panda, giving the group time to run for safety. As they ran, a gust of wind blew by, blowing Serena's hat off into the wind with no time to get it back. Back with my group, we kept looking around and calling everyone's names, hoping to get a clue of where they might to be.

I sigh while sitting up against a tree,"This search has gotten us nowhere. We haven't heard or seen anything. There must be something that we're missing, but what"? Braixen and Bunnelby could tell how I felt as they scanned the area. Braixen climbed up a tree and got a higher viewing area. She looked far and seemed to catch an eye on something as she shouted,"I see something! Over there in the sky"! Bunnelby and I looked on and we saw what looked like a gadget in the air. Braixen tried to point on to its exact location, but the branch she stood on snapped as she fell and landed hard. I helped the fox pokemon up, asking,"Are you ok"? She said,"Well, aside from being a bit shaken up and a bit battered, I'm fine." Givin the ok, we went up to where the gadget was until I heard a yelp of pain. Braixen looked like she was limping, keeping her left leg off the ground. I could tell that she had a dislocated knee, probably from when she fell. Bunnelby helped Braixen sit as I held her left leg up a bit. I warned her, saying,"This is going to hurt a bit," before putting her knee back in place as she yelped a bit in the process. Bunnelby kept her calm by snuggling up with her, which made things a lot easier. Soon, I was finished as I helped her up with Bunnelby returning to my shoulder. Then, something caught my eye as we went to look. Braixen looked and says,"These are footprints. Maybe made by our friends." Bunnelby motioned to the 2 pairs of human footprints. I say,"One pair is big and the other is small. They must belong to Clemont and Bonnie. The other 2 must be Pikachu and Lucario." Braixen says,"If we follow them, we can reunite with your trainer Bunnelby. Then, we'll be one step closer to finding everyone." So, we began following the footprints as our journey had only begun.


	76. Bad Day? Hectic Situations! Part 2

From the top of the cliff, Ash, Lycanroc and Pancham got a clear view of the whole forest. Soon, Lycanroc sees something as Ash looks on. It turned out to be Fletchinder, who was on its aerial search. Ash called out to his flying type as it spotted the Kanto trainer and alerted Hawlucha and Luxray. They were happy to be reunited with Ash as he asks Fletchinder,"Will you look for the others in the air"? It gave a firm nod as it took off into the sky. With Group 2, everyone kept walking until Frogadier stopped them after hearing a rustle in the bushes. The maker of that noise ended up being Luxray, much to Serena's and May's relief. Pancham was happily reunited with its trainer as Frogadier joined up with its teammates. Seeing everyone well made him happy, especially when Serena told him,"Frogadier made sure that we all remained safe." As she then asks about Liz and Braixen, he says,"I haven't seen them. And I still don't know where Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu are. Back with my group, we were following the footprints until they stopped mysteriously. That put an end to our trail and any hope of finding anyone. I was starting to grow discouraged and a bit worried. Bunnelby could sense how I feel as it tried to cheer me up, but to no avail. I sat next to a tree to think things over as Braixen and Bunnelby joined me. The fire fox looked up at me and says,"No need to be discouraged. We will find the others." I sigh and reply,"So far, nothing seems to be working or even leading us close. I wish something could just drop us a hint right now." At that moment, something fell from the tree and landed on Bunnelby. It picked it up with its ears and showed me and I was in for a shock. It was Serena's hat! I get up immediately, saying,"The hat was up there. So, it must have traveled east! So, if we go northeast, then...guys, let's book it to the others"! So, I ran off as the two pokemon ran to catch up.

Meanwhile, Clemont, Bonnie, Lucario and Pikachu kept moving on their search. Suddenly, he looked up and saw that Fletchinder was up in the air. He called out,"Fletchinder! Hey, Fletchinder"! The flying type saw them and went to alert Ash. Soon, Pikachh reunited with Ash as Lycanroc and Lucario bro'ed up and reunited together. Clemont was happily reunited with Chespin and Luxray, glad that they were ok. Then, Serena popped the question,"Hey, have you seen Liz or Braixen"? He replied no as he asks the same question for Bunnelby. She said no as well as everyone grew anxious. Serena grew extra worried, saying,"Great. My sister is gone. My partner is gone. My hat is gone. How much worse can this day get"?! Ash calmed her down by saying,"We'll find them. If I know Liz, then I can tell you she's strong and will do anything to protect the others." Hearing that allowed her to relax and breathe. Meanwhile, my group was running through the forest with me leading the pack. We found a huge lead and are putting our hopes on the line. I see an opening of a field and shout,"Guys! This way"! Braixen and Bunnelby followed, but we were soon stopped by the Pangoro trio. Braixen says,"Those guys won't give up." They were ready to fire off hidden powers until Braixen shout,"Stop!!!!!!!!," pretty loudly. They stopped their attacks as the fire fox stood up front and says,"Listen. There has to be a reason for this...conflict. We can help you out. Just please calm down a bit and show us what's wrong." The leader started talking to her as we watched in curiosity. She then turns to us and says,"These three said that we were plotting to steal their food." They led us to the tree from where we were resting in the beginning.

The leader spoke to Braixen as she says,"This tree is known to grow a lot of berries. So, every year, they come by and pick the berries and divide it among them. However, this year, someone's been taking their food and there's barely left for them. They saw us near the tree and assumed we were the thieves." I then say,"Well, we didn't take them Pangoro. We never even wanted anything to do with it." The Pangoro seemed to understand as they apologized. I then pull out some sandwiches as I say,"They may not be berries, but will these do with your food situation"? Each Pangoro took two sandwiches each and ate them, loving the taste at first bite. Soon, they were full and happy again. Braixen then says to them,"Since you guys are relieved again, would you guys mind helping us a bit with something"? Later on, the sun started to set as everyone still remained looking but had no luck. Pikachu then heard something and was shocked at what the electric mouse saw. Everyone else was too as what they were seeing was us riding the Pangoro trio to them. Once we made it, I happily reunited with Serena as Braixen joined the fray. Bunnelby reunited with Clemont and Lycanroc and Lucario reunited with me again. The Pangoro waved their goodbyes as they headed out. Serena asked me,"How did you get the Pangoro to calm down and relax"? I say,"Well, the reason why they attacked us was because they thought we were berry thieves. However, with a consultation and a few sandwiches for their bellies, they apologized and gave us a hand in finding you guys." I then hugged Braixen, saying,"You can thank this one for being able to talk to them. She was a big help in the search," as I petted her behind the ears, slightly ruffling her hair. She spoke in mid giggles,"Just trying to help. Haha. Hey! That tickles"! Serena hugged her partner and took her turn at ruffling her partner's hair. All Braixen could do was laugh and say,"Stop! That tickles"! As we head to our next location, everyone told me about what happened while they were separated. When Clemont finished his story, I say,"I knew that the invention we saw came from you. Don't need to be a genius to figure that out." Today was pretty hectic, but in the end, we all had a pretty epic day.


	77. Day of the Champion's Reign

Today, I was very nervous. Why you may ask? Well, today, I'm challenging Diantha for the title of champion. When I came back to Kalos, before meeting everyone, I challenged the Elite 4 and beat them easily. I then asked if I could have a couple months to prepare. I know, you're probably wondering, why have you never mentioned it to the others before. Well, only because if I told them, I'd have even more pressure then I already have. Also, because if I mess up, then at least it won't be in front of them. I left a note on my bed, saying that I would be busy the whole day. So, as I entered the pokemon league, I felt shaky and nervous. I took a deep breath and entered the room where a huge crowd was seated and ready to watch. A TV woman and cameraman were recording as she says,"Today, bringing you live at the league. We bring you a battle of the ages where Diantha is defending her title against fellow trainer legend, Liz Yvonne"! Everyone cheered as I waved hi and stepped onto the battlefield. The referee was prepared as he says,"This 6 on 6 championship battle will now begin. Each side may use up to six pokemon each. Substitutions are allowed and it'll be over when all the pokemon on either side are unable to continue. If Diantha loses, Liz will become the new champion. Now, bring out your first pokemon." Diantha smiles as she says,"Let's have a fun battle Liz. I'll start things off with Hawlucha," as she released her fighting/flying type. I grabbed a pokeball and shout,"I'll bring you my very best. Now, to really get things moving, I choose you Sableye," as the ghost/dark appeared, ready for a fight. The referee gave the signal for the battle to begin as we were ready to bring the house down. Diantha says,"Hawlucha, use X-scissor," as it went to use the move. I was ready as I say,"Dodge it and use shadow claw," as Sableye dodged it and launched thr ghost type move head on. Hawlucha stood its ground, but was heavily damaged. The next call was for poison jab as it tried to use the move, but missed. Sableye then used crunch, biting onto its arm with a powerful grip. After letting go, many people were amazed by the power of my strength. Diantha was impressed as she told Hawlucha to use flying press, despite it not having any effect on Sableye. Seeing the opportunity, I shout,"Counter with shadow punch," as Sableye hit Hawlucha square on the chest, knocking it out. The referee saw and says,"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Sableye is the winner." Everyone applauded as the TV woman says,"In the first round, Liz takes out Diantha's first pokemon with perfect precision."

I hugged my ghost/dark type as I praised it for a great job. After returning our pokemon, we both sent our next choices: Aurorus and Excadrill. Meanwhile, Ash was doing some training with Clemont near the stadium where I was. Serena and Bonnie cheered for both boys. May was the referee and was about to start the battle when she heard a few people talk about me. They overhead the conversations as people said things like,"That Liz is a tough trainer," or,"She's going to be champion by lunchtime." What sold it was on the TV screen with the woman saying,"The championship battle is reaching new heights as Excadrill and Dragonite easily knock out Diantha's Aurorus and Tyrantrum. We just might see a new champion born." It then went into a picture of me commanding my Sylveon as it was battling her Goodra. Everyone was in shock as Ash says,"Liz is battling Diantha"!!!!! May says,"We have to hurry if we want to catch the next half of the battle"!! Everyone stopped what they were doing and booked it to the stadium. Meanwhile, Goodra used focus blast as Sylveon countered with moon blast. Both moves collided, creating an explosion. Sylveon then used dazzling gleam, blinding the dragon as it fell over and fainted. The referee announced that Sylveon won as it was now 2-6. A little longer and I will be champion. Diantha returned her Goodra as she unleashed her next choice, which turned out to be a Gourgeist. I returned Sylveon for a rest as I pulled out my partner's pokeball and released Violet. She grabbed her twig and was ready to battle. Meanwhile, everyone tried to get into the audience area, but the security guard said,"Sorry, there's a battle going on. You'll have to wait till it's over." Serena then went up to him and says,"My sister is battling and we want to support her. Please, if you have any source of hope inside of you, please, let us go in to watch." The guard could see that she was determined as he soon sighs and says,"All right, you all can come in. Only because you're her sister and you guys are her friends." He opened the door as everyone went in to sit in the audience and cheer me on.

Meanwhile, Violet got blown back from a potent seed bomb, despite it not being super effective. She struggled to get up as Gourgeist used trick or treat, turning her into a ghost type. The ghost/grass type then went to use phantom force as it disappeared into the ground. I got an idea as I say,"Violet, use your ears to hear Gourgeist. Once you have a good lock, use fire blast." Violet listened closely for her opponent to appear. Once it did, Violet launched a close rang fire blast, burning her opponent and made it unable to continue. Violet ran and hugged me as everyone was applauding for the match. After Diantha returned her pokemon, she says,"You've been excelling this whole battle. However, my last pokemon will help gain back my loss and seal my victory. Gardevoir, let's go," as she releases her psychic/fairy type. She then reveals her mega stone before shouting,"Gardevoir, mega evolve," as it transformed and became Mega Gardevoir. I returned Violet for a good rest as I thought about my next choice. I looked over and grew nervous at the sight of my friends watching. Like, how did they even find out about my match? If I wasn't panicking before, I was now. I took a shaky breath and released my final choice, shouting,"Time to end this. Scizor, let's wrap this battle out together." My bug/steel type appeared as it snapped its pincers and revealed its mega stone. I then say,"Our hearts unite as one as the unison provides strength for all. Now, to show off that strength, Scizor, mega evolve"! Scizor glowed and began its transformation with its pincers growing larger and sharp, its wings bigger and showing off its steep type nature. Soon, the glow disappeared and before all of us was Mega Scizor.

Everyone could tell that with both trainers using mega evolution as their final choices meant that this was going to be a battle for the ages. Diantha has Gardevoir start off with shadow ball, which Scizor dodged with ease. It then unleashed a powerful bug buzz, which caused damage to Gardevoir and caused a lot of people to cover their ears. Clemont says,"She must have trained her Scizor to use bug buzz in such a potent way." Gardevoir then launched moonblast as Scizor sent it away with metal claw. It then zipped with lightning speed and uses X-scissor, hitting Gardevoir head on. It then struck back with a powerful thunderbolt. Scizor became paralyzed and was struggling to move. I pulled out a pokeball, shouting,"Mega Scizor, return for now," as it returned for a good rest. I fished through my pocket, looking for Excadrill in its pokeball until I felt a pokeball open. Out of it was Violet, panting from its hard battle against Gourgeist earlier. I was unsure and asked Violet,"Are you sure"? It nodded a prominent yes as she ran to the battlefield, ready to fight. Clemont says,"This doesn't look good. Violet must be exhausted from its earlier battle. On top of it all, think of all the damage it must've taken from earlier." Ash says,"I think I know. Violet could sense Liz and her want to win this. Even with the damage from earlier, it wants to show that it's tough, even against a pokemon as tough as Gardevoir." Serena adds,"It wants to win just as badly as Liz does." We were ready to continue as Violet and Gardevoir were ready to battle.

Gardevoir uses shadow ball as Violet dodges it in time. It strikes back with flamethrower as Gardevoir quickly used reflect, cutting the damage in half. Violet then went in with psychic, picking Gardevoir up and smashing it into the ground multiple times. Gardevoir fired off a thunderbolt, which hits Violet, driving her into the floor. Things didn't look too good and Violet was taking a massive beating. Then, something struck as Violet had a light glow surrounding her as she struggled up. Soon, the glow was more visible and as Violet stood tall, the light enveloped her, surprising everyone, Diantha, even me. All I could mutter out was,"Violet's evolving." She grew and got taller as soon, she became a proud, shiny Delphox. I was in shock as in front of me was my partner, now fully evolved. Violet looked down at me with a determined look as I say,"It's time. Let's win this partner"! Violet moved her branch around and launched a new move, mystical fire. It hit Mega Gardevoir, leaving it with a small burn. It then charged in with power up punch as Gardevoir was unable to dodge it from all of the exhaustion from its previous bouts with Mega Scizor. Down to a knee, I knew it was time to finish this. I say,"Partner, I've been waiting for this. Let's end it with a z-move," as I placed in my firium z and Delphox was in position. We did the poses as I say,"As one mind, body, and spirit. Let's turn up the heat and scorch the battlefield with the flames of victory"! Violet glowed as I finish off with,"Bring the heat my partner! Inferno Overdrive"!! Violet summoned a huge fireball and sent it right to Gardevoir, who got the full taste of it. Smoke filled the battlefield as everyone anticipated for the outcome. Once the dust settled, Violet was on one knee, panting as Gardevoir was out cold, back in its normal form. The referee says,"Gardevoir is unable to continue. Delphox is the winner. We have a new champion and her name is Liz." Everyone broke out in a massive applause as tears of happiness went down my face as I ran and hugged my partner. I kept saying,"We did it! We did it! I'm so proud of you! You pulled out the biggest surprise I never even thought about expecting"! Diantha returned her faithful partner before coming to me.

She says with a smile,"You had me on the ropes. In the end, you were the better trainer. You deserve to be champion. You and all of your pokemon." I thanked Diantha as we shook hands like good rivals. Once I had my pokemon put in the hall of fame, got my new title and had pictures taken, I joined up with all of my friends. They poured me with congratulations and compliments about the biggest and best battle they've ever seen. Pikachu chatted with Violet as she was a little surprised by the sudden evolution as well. I say,"Well partner. To think I thought I'd never see the day you evolve." Ash says,"It chose to evolve because she could sense your desire to win. Plus, with the raw energy of not wanting to give up, it gave her a power boost and now look! A powerful Delphox and a great new rival! Right Pikachu," as his partner chirped in agreement. Serena smiles and says,"You pulled off a great show and surprised us all with that sudden evolution." Soon, I had all of my pokemon healed and we had a massive feast to celebrate my victory. Everyone talked, laughed and had a lot of fun. Soon, we went to the docks where a boat heading to Hoenn was waiting as May boarded it. I tell her,"Don't forget to call every now and then." She says,"I won't and thanks again for inviting me to travel again. I had such a fun vacation. Ash, good luck at the Kalos League. Clemont and Bonnie, good luck with Lumious City. Serena, good luck at your next showcase." Soon, the horn sounded off as we were all waving goodbye to May as she waved by back with the boat heading to Hoenn. I then say,"Welp, it's getting late and I'm tired. Let's hit the old sack." So, we headed towards the pokemon center after a great day. As we went in, I made a mental promise _I will be the greatest champion ever known. I will do my best for the people and pokemon of all of Kalos._


	78. Fashionable Greetings and Entrances 1&2

We all finally made it to Laverre City as it looked absolutely beautiful. Ash was really excited for his gym battle and wanted to do it right away. I simply sigh and take a deep breath, absorbing the scent of freshly bloomed cherry blossoms, saying,"Nothing beats the smell of morning cherry blossoms." Serena was extra excited because she wanted to meet Valerie. When Ash asked who she was, my Rotom Dex appears saying,"Ms. Valerie happens to be the Laverre City gym leader, specializing in fairy type pokemon." Serena also adds,"She's also a popular fashion designer, creating lots of beautiful dresses. I personally want to check out her store." I join the fray, saying,"Most of her designs are based off from pokemon and they take the form of fabulous dresses or cool kimonos." This got Ash extra pumped as we went to find the gym. Soon, we arrived as the scenery was breathtaking. Serena was really excited that she would get to meet Valerie. In the excitement, she asks Ash,"Do you mind if I visit her store after your gym battle"? Ash nodded as we entered the gym. Inside a few females were rushing around, carrying a few boxes with them. Seeing this, Rotom says,"Sounds like an event is occuring." When Ash looked around for where he could register for the gym battle, our thoughts soon turn to a boy who was frantic and disappointed. Ash overhears him saying how because of an event, the gym was closed. It gets him dissapointed too as the receptionist could only apologize to the duo. Both boys automatically hit it off as Bonnie went off with proposing to a girl for Clemont again. As the Lumious twins argued, the boy seemed to recognize Clemont, much to our confusion.

He introduced himself as his name was Sawyer. Turned out he challenged the gym not too long ago, but got defeated by Clemont. As we introduced ourselves one by one, when it was my turn, he got starry-eyed before saying with excitement "It's you!!! Your Liz, the famous trainer from Kalos!! I heard you recently became champion!!! I'm one of your biggest fans"!! I blushed a bit before saying,"Well yes, it's true." He then says,"It's such an honor to meet you. Please sign my notebook!! It'll mean a lot"!! So, I signed a quick message onto his notebook as he thanked me before saying,"I've caught up on all of your adventures. Plus, I've seen every video of your major battles!! The one where you and Snowflake beat the trainer's Heatmor was incredible"!!! I basically blushed hard and say,"Thanks. I basically always try my best in battle no matter if I have an advantage or not." When Ash asked Sawyer how many badges he had, he responded with only one and how he and his partner Treecko were working hard. Bonnie bragged about Ash being really strong and winning 5 badges already. It impressed Sawyer a lot as he says,"I'm going to do my very best so I can catch up." As we contemplated on what to do now, Serena mentioned wanting to visit the store. Ash was all in for it as that made her smile. Inside, there were so many dresses with such unique pokemon designs. Serena and Bonnie were really impressed as the boys watched on. I basically strayed off elsewhere, looking at the kimono section. I'm not all for fancy dresses and stuff like that, but I do favor kimonos. As I look on, there was one kimono that caught my eye. It looked like Luchador's multi colored feathers. It even came with a crazy shaped mask that sparked Luchador's colors. It gave me an idea as I went to purchase the set.

Back with the boys, as Ash looked out onto the field, he says,"Hey Sawyer, since we can't have our gym battle, how about we have a practice one"? Sawyer agreed as they both decided to do a double battle. Clemont acted as referee with Rotom Dex floating next to him to watch since ot didn't want to follow me. Ash released Frogadier and Hawlucha as Sawyer released Treecko and one of his other choices, a Bagon. Rotom Dex snapped a few photos before saying,"Treecko, the wood gecko pokemon. A grass type and the grass type starter of the Hoenn region. Numerous tiny spikes cover the bottoms of its feet, enabling it to climb up on ceilings and walls. Bagon, the rock head pokemon. A dragon type. Because it dreams of being able to fly, it regularly practices by jumping from cliffs." As the battle begin, Sawyer has Bagon use headbutt as Ash has Hawlucha use karate chop on Bagon as it hits, but Hawlucha hurts its arm in the progress. Rotom Dex says,"That's Rock Head, an ability that causes damage to the opponent if they attack or get attacked." So, Ash had Hawlucha use rapid fire karate chops until one major chop landed a clean hit. It impresses Sawyer has Treecko use leech seed with Hawlucha dodging it. Then, he has Bagon use fire fang as it looks like it'll hit. Luckily, Frogadier protected it with water pulse on the fire fang. Sawyer made a note about it in his journal. Meanwhile, the girls were still inside looking at the dresses.

Serena then got an idea to wear one of them at the next showcase. When she looked for Ash to get his approval, he was nowhere to be seen. When Bonnie heard noises and pointed to the window, seeing Ash in the middle of a battle, it cleared some things up. Serena says,"Right, of course Ash would be in a battle." When Bonnie asks where I was, before they could start looking, two females came up to the duo. One of them says,"There's a little something we want to talk to the two of you about. We hope you don't mind. As for your friend, don't worry, she's helping out as well," as Serena looked on in confusion. Back at the battle, Sawyer has Treecko use bullet seed as Frogadier dodges it. It tried again, but Frogadier jumped up and dodged it before knocking Treecko out with cut. Sawyer returned his partner as he thanked Ash for the battle while making a note about the experience. Suddenly, music began to play as Rotom Dex says,"It sounds like a festival going on down there. Ash, we should go check it out." So, everyone went down to explore as Rotom Dex muttered,"Where is Liz when you need her," before following the boys. In a separate area, a Mawlie, Mr. Mime, Sylveon and Spritzee looked up to their very worried trainer and companion. Her pokemon chirped to cheer her up as she thanked then before speaking in their language. The females were leading Serena and Bonnie to the special meeting place. One of them says,"Ms. Valerie, may we enter," as she agreed. Serena was automatically in awe as she stuttered out the female's name in awe,"V-V-Valerie"?! The other female says,"Ms. Valerie, I was thinking of asking these two," as she nodded and says,"Yes, they'll be perfect."

Serena was astounded as she introduced herself to Valerie, saying how she was a fan of all of her designs. Bonnie thought Valerie was really pretty and tried to do her proposal gig to her. It caused some confusion as Serena made Bonnie stop it right away when the two suddenly heard laughter, well...more like snickering. I soon appeared, entering like how Luchador would, even speaking in sort of his voice. Luchador glided and landed right on my shoulders as Serena says,"Wow Liz!! That kimono and mask are amazing! I almost thought you were Luchador for a second." I say,"I found this outfit and thought the same thing. So, I bought it and tried it on and voila! Plus, I added two little attachments, special Hawlucha arm length gloves designed and made by me with a special secret. Then, these females came up to me and asked me to help with a favor." Spritzee and Sylveon went up to Bonnie as Dedenne popped out to say hi. Valerie says,"Yes Sylveon. Dedenne is a fairy type just like you." She then started talking in Dedenne talk as it impresses my friends. When Valerie mentions about asking a favor for all 3 of us as Serena was really curious of what Ms. Valerie could want of us. Meanwhile, the boys joined the crowd as they were still confused of what was going on. Rotom Dex soon says,"I got it. This looks to be a fashion show. That is when models walk on this stage called a runway and model new designs made by a fashion designer." Soon, it began as a few females began walking out and showing off beautiful new dresses and outfits. A few more went as the show progressed before the announcer called for the dresses in a Chimecho and Florges pattern. The models for them were Bonnie and Serena, much to Clemont's chagrin and Ash's shock. Sawyer was impressed as he says,"Traveling with models and a gym leader?! I'm so jealous! You're lucky Ash"! Soon, the announcer calls for one more design, a kimono in a Hawlucha pattern with a matching mask. Soon, Luchador and I front flipped to the front and landed gracefully on our feet, spreading our wings as everyone applauded with my friends surprised the most. On the edge of the stage were two piles of 10 bricks each. We both used karate chop, which is the secret of my gloves so they can allow me to use karate chop without injury, and broke the bricks with ease, earning a lot of cheers and applauds. The boys didn't even know it was me until Rotom Dex says,"I recognize that Hawlucha! It's Luchador and Liz," as he took a few photos.

Soon, after a bit of smoke for special effects, Valerie appeared on stage as Ash was able to finally see who he would be facing soon. She gave a speech to the audience ending with,"My designs are best suited in battle," as the crowd started to get excited. She says,"Tonight, the champion has agreed to demonstrate with a battle. So, Ms. Liz, you ready"? I smiled underneath the mask, saying,"Just like old times. I'm ready." As we prepared to battle, I say to Luchador,"Watch and cheer for us, ok buddy," as it nodded in agreement. I picked a pokeball and say,"Lycanroc, it's showtime," as it appeared and was ready to battle. Of course, it was quite confused with my outfit, but didn't think too much about it. Valerie released her partner, Spritzee. Rotom Dex floated next to me and snapped a photo before saying,"Spritzee, the perfume pokemon. A fairy type. Spritzee gives off a fragrance that delights anyone who smells it which changes depending on what it eats." Serena and Bonnie joined the crowd with Ash, Clemont, and Sawyer to watch the battle. Sawyer asks Ash,"Ash, what pokemon is that with Liz"? Rotom Dex floated quickly to him while saying,"I'll answer your question Sawyer. Lycanroc, dusk form. The wolf pokemon and the evolved form of Rockruff. A rock type. Bathed in the setting sun of evening, Lycanroc has undergone a special kind of evolution. An intense fighting spirit underlies its calmness." As he shows pictures of Rockruff and all 3 forms of Lycanroc, he says,"Rockruff evolves depending on the time of day. Day time gets the midday form, nighttime gets the midnight form and twilight gets the dusk form. The dusk form evolution is special because it rarely happens." Sawyer wrote everything in his journal as Rotom floated back to me and everyone watched the battle begin.

I say,"Lycanroc, use stone edge," as it made different stone pillars appear to Spritzee, who gets hit by all of them, but dodges the last one. Not wanting to give in, I have Lycanroc use rock throw. As it launched a few rocks from its tail, Spritzee managed to get out of the way in time. Valerie then says,"Now, it's our turn. Gyro ball," as Spritzee curled up and began rolling fast towards my loyal wolf pokemon. I was ready as I say,"Perfect. Hit it head on with iron tail," as Lycanroc had its tail turn metallic and hit gyro ball head on, sending Spritzee back to Valerie as it slid by her feet. It struggled to float back up despite all the damage it took. Valerie says with a smile,"I'm impressed. You and your pokemon have grown tough together. Let's see if you like this. Trick room," as Spritzee made a room surround our pokemon as Spritzee seemed to get faster in the room. I was waiting for this though. I've been teaching Lycanroc a tough move that it normally can't. This is the perfect place to do it. I say,"Just what I need. Lycanroc, on your hind legs and begin"! Lycanroc sat in a regular sitting position before balancing on squatting on its two back legs. It brought its two front paws together and began charging power into it. A rock formed as it got bigger and bigger. Spritzee tried to intercept it with moonblast, but struggled due to its injuries. Everyone watched in amazement as Ash asked Clemont what move it was trying to do. He says,"It looks like rock wrecker, but Lycanroc can't normally learn that move." When the rock was big enough, Lycanroc threw it and hit Spritzee, breaking trick room and defeating Spritzee. The referee says,"Spritzee is unable to continue. Lycanroc is the winner. The match goes to the champion Liz." Everyone applauded as I petted Lycanroc, saying,"We won and you learned rock wrecker. Well done buddy," as it barked in happiness before getting returned to its pokeball. When Valerie came up and thanked me for a great battle, I thanked her back as we shook hands and bowed to the applauding crowd. Ash watched as Valerie left the stage, knowing that he has his work cut out for. She wasn't just pretty, but tough too.


	79. Magic of the Fairy Types Part 1

Today was the day of Ash's gym battle against Valerie, the Laverre City gym leader. As we enter the gym, Sawyer was with us wanting to watch with his Treecko. I was a bit skeptical with Ash, asking him,"Have you decided on a strategy? She's a tough opponent, believe me." Luckily, Ash says,"Don't worry. I already know what I'm going to do. Besides, I'll win that badge anyway." I basically smile back while saying,"If that's your game plan, then I guess it has to work Mr. Confident," as we soon headed towards the battlefield. All the females who were conducting the fashion show yesterday greeted us at the entrance. Inside, the field was amazing. It was surrounded by a beautiful garden with two bridges on the side and lanterns hanging from the ceiling. We kept moving to the bleachers as Ash went to the field. Suddenly, the battlefield grew dark as pink lights shined from the windows, giving off a marvelous display. From the opposing entrance, Valerie appeared in her signature design. She greeted us as Ash was all fired up for the battle. The referee soon came out and says,"The bbattle between Valerie the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin. Each side may use up to two pokemon and the battle will be over when all the pokemon on either side is unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute pokemon."

I say,"Since Valerie uses fairy types, Ash's best choices are Fletchinder and Pikachu since they know steel type moves, which are super effective." Clemont says,"Remember Liz. This is Ash we are talking about. He must have a strategy up his sleeve." I had to agree as from watching his battles before, he has come up with unpredictable, but useful solutions. Valerie released her first choice, which turned out to be a Sylveon, much like mine. Ash pulled out a pokeball and decided to release Fletchinder as his first choice. Valerie chatted with her Sylveon in her special pokemon language which was most impressive. She says to us that her reasons was because she wanted to be a pokemon. It made sense as Sawyer says,"She learned to talk to pokemon because she wants to be a pokemon"?! I tell Sawyer,"Sometimes, a bond can be strong enough, you can learn to speak and act like your partners." Soon, it was time to start the match as Ash was ready.

He has Fletchinder start out with steel wing, which hits Sylveon hard with great speed. Sawyer made a quick note in his notebook as Sylveon quickly recovered. Valerie then has Sylveon use disarming vpice, which hits Fletchinder, causing a bit of damage. As Fletchinder goes in with peck, Sylveon uses its feelers to catch it and spin Fletchinder around. Seeing this, I say,"Valerie did that same trick on me," as I remembered when I challenged the gym. I had Heracross against Sylveon and it did the same trick on me. Back with the present day, the females were cheering for Sylveon as Valerie says,"We're not done yet. Sylveon, fairy wind," as Sylveon made a tornado of fairy wind, causing Fletchinder consistent damage. It seemed to be inescapable as Ash was trying to figure out how to untie the ribbons. Valerie says to him,"What do you think Ash? Sylveon's ribbons can do more than flutter about you see. While fairy types are beautiful, they also posses dangerous hidden fangs." Things did not look good as we cheered our hardest. Sylveon's fairy wind tornado soon disappeared as it tried to slam Fletchinder into the ground. It gave Ash an idea as he shouts,"Valerie, when it comes to hidden fangs, Fletchinder has them too." He has Fletchinder heat up and use flame charge, which not only hits the fairy type eeveelution, but increases its speed as well, enabling it free.

It impresses Valerie as she has Sylveon use giga impact as Fletchinder intercepts it with steel wing, causing a temporary stalemate. Soon, Fletchinder stood tall as Sylveon was knocked out on the ground. It surprises the females as the referee announces Fletchinder as the winner. The counterattack surprised us all as I say,"Never expected that. What an amazing turnaround," as Sawyer wrote in his notebook again. Valerie returned it to its pokeball as she praises it for a job well done.

She soon released her next choice, which ended up being Spritzee. It floated around as the duo communicated a bit while Ash remembered how Spritzee battled yesterday. In the bleachers, I say,"Ash has to be careful. Spritzee has two huge tricks up its sleeve for battling. Its dazzling gleam and one other surprising move." Ash decided to stick with Fletchinder as it was up in the air again. It started with steel wing, but Spritzee dodged it before using trick room, creating a complex scenario around the battlefield. I say,"There it is, trick room." When Sawyer and Serena asked what it was, I say,"Trick room is a psychic type move that creates a room that swaps the speed of the pokemon. Spritzee is usually slow, but in trick room, it becomes the faster opponent. It's bad for Fletchinder because if it tries to increase its speed, it'll just become slower." Ash was amazed by the trick room as things were only getting started.


	80. Magic of the Fairy Types Part 2

Inside, Fletchinder grew nervous being trapped inside trick room. Luckily, Ash was able to get his fire/flying type to chill and relax. The females were impressed since from what they know, Valerie only uses trick room when she's serious. Ash had Fletchinder use flame charge to try and speed up, but just like in my explanation, instead of it speeding up, Fletchinder was slowing down as Spritzee dodged with ease. It floated so gracefully and moved like nothing. Ash still told Fletchinder to keep using flame charge despite our warnings against it. Spritzee then used dazzling gleam and hit Fletchinder head on. It got us all confused, why would Ash keep using a move that's not working well in trick room? Then, something hot me as I say,"Of course!!! Now I get why he's having Fletchinder only use flame charge." When everyone asked why, I say,"Wait, and you'll see." Meanwhile, Spritzee used gyro ball and hit Fletchinder to the ground as it still used flame charge. Spritzee used dazzling gleam again as it hit Fletchinder before dodging another flame charge combination. Suddenly, the trick room began to flicker and dissappear as Fletchinder started to fly at a really fast speed. Ash told Fletchinder to use steel wing as this time, with the new speed, hit Spritzee really hard. I say,"That's why. They kept using flame charge, so when trick room was gone, Fletchinder could attack at a high speed and that's the chance Ash took despite all the damage from before."

Things were looking up until Valerie says,"I wouldn't be too sure about your victory Ash. Moonblast," as Spritzee launched the move as it hit Fletchinder, knocking it out of the battle with Spritzee announced the winner. Clemont says,"Despite a good strategy, the damage Fletchinder took was too much." I say,"They both now have one pokemon each. This battle relies on Ash's final choice." As Ash returned Fletchinder, he pulled out his final choice, which turned out to be Hawlucha, much to my surprise. Doing its poses, it impressed Valerieas she commented on Hawlucha being an interesting pokemon. I say,"Why would Ash pick a fighting type to go against Spritzee? None of its moves would be really effective and it's at the risk of being hit by a fairy type move." Serena says,"Ash must have a strategy, hopefully for something like trick room." Hawlucha started off with karate chop as it missed with Spritzee using trick room again. Then, Spritzee used moonblast as it hits Hawlucha square on. Luckily, Hawlucha stood back up, impressed by its strength. Hawlucha then uses X-scissor, which misses and hits the wall of trick room. Ash seemed to notice something as the effects of the hit on the wall faded away. I noticed it too, saying,"Hey...I think Ash might be onto something. Since bug type moves are effective on psychic types...oh Ash is smart." Valerie seemed to catch that Ash had something on his mind. He tells Hawlucha to stay on its tail and watch its movements as Spritzee goes in with gyro ball. Hawlucha caught the gyro ball and began spinning with it as it jumped from a wall and began spinning while using X-scissor.

Spritzee tried to block with dazzling gleam, but the attack cut right through it, hitting Spritzee and destroyed trick room as a bonus. It shocked Valerie and everyone else as Ash praised Hawlucha for being able to do it. He says,"I wanted to destroy that trick room with X-scissor and that's just what I did." Continuing the battle, Hawlucha hits Spritzee with flame charge before dodging moonblast. To add the finishing touch, Hawlucha jumped high and hit Spritzee with high jump kick, hitting the fairy type hard and knocking it out as the battle was now, officially over. The referee says,"Spritzee is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner. The match goes to the challenger Ash." Ash praised it for a great battle as we all celebrated and cheered for a great victory. The females were a bit surprised that Valerie lost as she praised Spritzee for a great battle before returning it to its ball. As we joined up with him, I say,'Talk about thinking on your feet. That was a clever counter." Ash says,"I actually got the idea from you yesterday when you and Luchador used karate chop. That's what gave me the idea for destroying the trick room." Valerie soon came up and congratulated Ash for his win while awarding him with the fairy badge. That was badge 6 for him as he was now 2 away from entering the Kalos League. Sawyer, who was the most impressed out of everyone, says,"Your battle was so great. I want to be able to battle just like you"!! I say,"All it takes Sawyer is hard work and perseverance." He then turned to me and says,"Once I'm strong enough, I'll be coming for your title," as I say,"I'll be waiting for you then." Right away, Sawyer wanted to battle Ash again as we headed outside as Pikachu was facing Treecko with us cheering along.


	81. Showcase Sensation Systematic Strategies

After winning his sixth gym badge in Laverre City, we decided to head to Anistar City for Ash's 7th gym battle. Plus, along the way to Anistar City is Dendemille Town, where Serena's next showcase will be happening as she already registered for it. Since then, she's been practicing and rehearsing nonstop. Ash too, has been practicing for his next gym battle a lot. I've been helping out a lot with Ash and shared a bit of my time with Serena. All in all, we've been keeping ourselves very busy. My worries, however, remained with Serena about the upcoming showcase. I know she's been working hard, but still...I feel like she could use a little more practice. Then, I got an idea as I remembered when Ash and I battled after his Shalour City battle against Korrina. With it, I went up to Serena as I say,"Sis, I believe it's time you and I have our first official battle between each other." It surprised us all as she says,"I don't know Liz. You're pretty strong and I'm trying to focus on preparing for the showcase." I say,"This battle will help. If we do it, then you might develop new ideas for routines you can use in the showcase. Besides, I can tell that your Braixen has been dying to having a face off against Violet." Ash soon joins in, saying,"You can do it Serena. Give it a go. You never know what you're capable of if you don't try." With that, Serena decided to try battling against me as we stepped on opposite sides of the field. Clemont decided to be the referee as we settled for a three on three match. Serena decided to start with Pancham as he fixed his glasses and crossed his arms. I grabbed a pokeball and shout,"Snowflake, let's get this going," as my lucky Glaceon appeared, ready to battle. As Clemont called for the battle to begin, we were both ready to battle like fellow sisters and rivals. Serena says,"I'm calling the first shot. Pancham, use dark pulse," as the playful pokemon launched the dark type move. I calmly say,"Snowflake, reflect it back with icy wind," as she launched the move and blocked dark pulse from hitting it. Snowflake then took off as I commanded it to use ice fang. Pancham intercepted it with arm thrust as both sides took damage, but didn't give in. Things were looking hot as Ash, Bonnie and some of the pokemon out of their balls were watching and cheering us on. Pancham then used stone edge as Snowflake jumped on top and ran across the pillars. It then launched an ice beam which hit and froze Pancham into place.

It worried Serena as Pancham successfully broke out of the ice, but was pretty tired. Luckily, Pancham got back at Snowflake with back to back arm thrusts which actually caused great damage to the ice type eeveelution. Then, Pancham went in to finish it with a massive arm thrust as Snowflake went in to intercept it with ice fang. Both moves hit each other as we watched and anticipated who would win the duel of round one. Snowflake was a bit shaky, but managed to stay tall. Pancham grunted a bit in pain as it stood tall for a few seconds before falling over and fainting. Clemont announces,"Pancham is unable to continue. Glaceon is the winner." Snowflake walked over to me as I praised it for a good battle as Serena held Pancham and says,"You battled great. Take a good rest," as it was returned to its ball for a good rest. She then grabbed another pokeball and says,"Skiddo, let's win this," as the small grass goat was ready. I returned Snowflake for a bit of a rest as I grabbed a new pokeball and say,"Incineroar, let's get going," as the fire/dark type bipedal cat appeared, ready to battle. Ash says,"Incineroar seems to have the advantage this time, but Serena is still in this." I say,"Let's try something. Serena, have Skiddo give everything it has with its attacks. Incineroar won't dodge or counter until we need to." With that, Serena has Skiddo first start off with seed bomb. It then followed up with razor leaf, vine whip and mega horn. Incineroar took all the hits on, taking the damage, but not all that effected by them. I then say,"Alright, time to get moving with your new move, darkest lariat. Go," as it spun around with the dark type move as Skiddo barely dodged it in time.

Skiddo charged in with another mega horn as Incineroar intercepts it with another new move, throat chop. Both moves collided as neither side gave in. Bonnie asked Ash,"Why isn't Liz having Incineroar use any fire type moves"? Ash says,"I think she's trying to give Serena a challenge. Give her a chance to push her pokemon to the limit." Serena says,"This time for sure! Skiddo, use vine whip," as Skiddo launched its vines. Incineroar grabbed the vines and threw the grass goat up into the air. I say,"Let's wrap it up with fire fang," as Incineroar waited for it to fall down to land its move on it. Skiddo was then told to intercept with mega horn as both moves were collided head on as it created smoke. In the end, Incineroar was down to a knee as Skiddo was out cold. Serena picked up her grass type as she says,"You did great buddy. That battle really inspired me. You deserve a good rest," as it was returned to its ball. I returned Incineroar as well and pulled out Violet's pokeball and released her to battle. My shiny Delphox was ready as its purple coloring shined under the sunlight. Serena says,"Now, it's time to get serious. Braixen, you are my last hope! Let's win this together partner," as her partner appeared to battle, twirling her stick a bit to spark its flame. Ash says,"This is what I've been looking forward to. This match is going to be totally awesome right Pikachu," as the electric mouse chirped in agreement. Braixen says to Violet with her telepathy,"Just because you're my final evolution doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you. I can be pretty and pretty tough." Violet chirped its remarks back as both fire types were ready to battle. I say while tipping my hat,"I always knew this battle would happen sometime in the future. Now, it's time to really see who's number 1," as Serena says,"Right sis, and no matter what, no hard feelings and I won't be holding anything back." Both fire foxes started things off with flamethrower as they both collided and made smoke. Neither side would give up.

Braixen then went in with scratch as Violet intercepted with a newly learned fire punch that substituted its power up punch. Both sides struggled as fire punch overcame scratch and hit Braixen hard. Braixen then intercepted with hidden power as Violet sent it away with psychic. Braixen then uses flame charge as Violet intercepted with dragon rush as Braixen took massive damage. It stood, but was shaky and dropped to a knee. Then, a familiar presence could be sensed as Braixen began emitting a familiar flame that surrounded Serena's partner. Ash says,"There's that blaze again. Let's see if they can control it this time." Braixen gave a bit of a growl before looking over to Serena and giving a smile. She says,"Let's win this together Serena," as everyone was happy that blaze didn't take over her mind. With it, Braixen fired off an extra powerful flame charge that hit Violet square on the chest before following up with back to back hidden powers that were super effective since her hidden power was a rock type. Violet then uses mystical fire as Braixen surrounded herself with flamethrower and used Violet's attack to boost another potent flame charge along with her blaze and hit Violet hard again. I could tell Violet was staggering as it was time to finish this. I had Violet use dragon rush as Braixen blasted off with one more powered up flame charge as both sides didn't give in as smoke surrounded the field. When everything settled, we were in for the biggest surprise of our life. On the ground, both our pokemon were knocked out cold. Rotom Dex was recording the battle as everyone, especially me and Serena were really surprised. Clemont says,"Both pokemon are unable to continue. Since Liz still has two pokemon remaining, the match goes to her." We both ran to our partners and praised then for a great battle as they were returned for a good rest. I say,"I can't believe it. For the first time in forever, I lost a pokemon in battle. Guess it's safe to say that you, sis, have gotten stronger."

Ash says,"Liz, that was an intense battle. I don't think I would've ever seen you lose a pokemon in battle." I say,"Well, guess some of my strength began to rub off my sister, which is good. Even though the final brawl ended up as a tie, you and Braixen deserve to win because you got the biggest victory of thr century, now being able to control blaze together Serena. I'm really proud of you." Serena smiled and says,"It's because of all the hard training you've put me through. It made us strong together. Right buddy," as Braixen says,"Yeah, biggest battle of my life. Good thing blaze is now easier to control. We get to now grow stronger together." I say,"Dendemille Town better be ready as Serena's going to hit them like a seed bomb." After an eventful day like that, we all decided to eat lunch and continue our way to our next location.


	82. Clumsy Beginnings To Friendship Part 1

As we were continuing our way to Dendemille Town for Serena's next showcase, we were taking a break in the middle of a vast field. Pancham and Chespin were having a shoving match with Frogadier as referee and the others watching it. Serena and I, on the other hand, were busy grooming our pokemon. I was working on Pixie, my Sylveon, as Serena did Braixen. Our pokemon were really relaxed as Bonnie soon joins us wanted to assist in any way she could. I say,"Why don't you help me with Twilight," as I release my shiny Umbreon. I then gave Bonnie a spare brush as she sat with Twilight in her lap and began grooming it. Umbreon had the biggest smile ever as Bonnie hummed a small tune as she worked with Dedenne chatting along. Meanwhile, in the forest, Luchador and Hawlucha were practicing their moves and chopping tree branches. Suddenly, a glow appears out of nowhere as they follow it to its source. It turned out to be an egg as Hawlucha picked it up in awe and Luchador watched in curiosity. They both wondered where the egg came from or who would hatch from it. With us, we soon decided to keep moving as we returned most of our pokemon. The ones that stayed out were Pancham, Chespin, Fletchinder and Twilight. Ash and I both wondered where our Hawluchas went as they soon appear to us with the egg. This amazed us all as Bonnie wanted to know what kind of egg it was. Clemont says,"You can't tell just by looking at it," as I say,"But you can tell by the shell's pattern." I pull out a magnifying glass and show the pattern through it. With it, I say,"It looks like the pokemon inside either has a round head or round ears or something like that." Ash then asked Hawlucha where it found the egg as it showed us the tree. Luchador then pointed to the spot that it was originally found. Ash started to look around while holding the egg, hoping to find a nest. Suddenly, the egg began to glow again as I say,"Looks like the egg is close to hatching."

Ash started to freak out as some of the pokemon did too while Bonnie kept chanting,"It's gonna hatch! It's gonna hatch"! I gave a sharp whistle to calm everybody down as I say,"Freaking out does nothing. The best thing we can do is try to help hatch this egg safely." Serena then mentions,"For now, we should keep the egg warm," as Ash sat down and carefully hugged the egg. Hawlucha, Luchador, Pancham, Twilight, Pikachu, Chespin, Bonnie and Dedenne soon joined in, carefully surrounding the egg to keep warm. Fletchinder even joined in as its body glowed a bit in the process. I say,"Smart choice having Fletchinder help out. It has an ability called flame body. In battle, it can burn an opponent when made contact, but in this scenario, it helps hatch pokemon eggs a lot quicker." Suddenly, the egg began to glow a little brighter as it moved around a bit. Rotom Dex appeared and recorded, saying,"This moment needs to be documented and used for future references." Suddenly, the shell cracked as it soon disappears, revealing the pokemon to us. I say,"It's a Noibat and it's so tiny." Rotom Dex snapped a photo and says,"Noibat, the sound waves pokemon. A dragon/flying type. Noibat can cause damage as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound frequencies." It impresses Ash a lot as the little Noibat soon opened its eyes, seeing Ash for the first time. One at a time, we slowly introduced ourselves to it as the pokemon did too. It looked around quietly for a minute before bursting into tears, emitting a strong and painful supersonic in the process. Clemont says,"That's Noibat's supersonic," with me adding,"That is one strong supersonic for a newly hatched," as we covered our ears in pain as the pokemon did too. Bonnie tried to cheer it up, but it didn't work. Then, Ash petted it as Noibat seemed to calm down and relax. Then, Ash asked Noibat if it was hungry as it chirped a happy yes.

Luckily, its favorite food, which happened to be berries, was in the forest. Quick enough, we found a berry tree as Dedenne climbed up and picked one as Twilight brought it down safely with psychic. Noibat used its sound waves to analyze the berry before shaking its head no. It confused us as to why it didn't want it.

When Bonnie bit into it, she says,"Yuck! It's sour," as I say,"How could Noibat know if a berry is ripe or not"? Rotom Dex looked for an article as Serena soon reads from it,"From Rotom's sources, it says that Noibat can tell how ripe a berry is with sound waves." With that in mind, our pokemon climbed the tree and picked as many berries as they could, hoping some of them were ripe enough. However, after analyzing them with sound waves, Noibat shook its head no, meaning none of them were ripe. Things were not looking good. Then, it analyzed the berries Bonnie were holding as it soon reached for it, meaning that the ones she had were ripe. Noibat ate happily as Bonnie tried one to see if it was right and it was. Even Ash tried it, saying how it tasted great. Chespin grabbed a berry from the ground and bit into it before spitting it right out since it was sour. Seeing this, I say,"Noibat could really pick out what's ripe and what's not." After giving Noibat a bit of water, it was full and happy. Then, it began walking and flapping its wings, trying to fly. It had a good start before falling and colliding with the ground. From the fall, it cried its supersonic call again as Ash petted it again to calm it down. Curious about it, Serena says,"Maybe it thinks Ash is its caretaker." I say,"Ash was the first thing it saw when it opened its eyes, so, it must have left a parental imprint on it." Ash lets Noibat give it another go as it started out good before it was shakily heading towards the ground again. Ash luckily dove and caught it in time as it nuzzled with its "new father." Seeing this, I say,"Usually, Noibat xan fly the minute they're born. This one's a bit of a late bloomer." Serena then says,"There has to be a trick for doing it. Just like knowing the trick to riding a bicycle or tying your shoes." I say,"Why don't we start out small? Twilight can use psychic and give Noibat the feel of flying. Afterwards, we can work on its wing coordination with some of our other pokemon." With our game plan in set, we headed towards an open space to get started. Along the way, I had a pretty funny thought as I say to Serena,"Hey, quick question. If Ash is officially Noibat's male caregiver, would that you its female caregiver," as she turned mad red and pulled my hat down in embarrassment. I say,"Come on, you know I'm teasing right," as she says,"I know. I can't help it, it's still too early to just let out." I say,"I'm sure when the time is right, you'll tell him." So, we continued as we were ready to give Noibat its first lesson in flight.


	83. Clumsy Beginnings To Friendship Part 2

In a secluded area of the forest, we were ready to teach Noibat how to fly. First, Twilight used psychic and made Noibat float. It was a little nervous at first until Ash said,"Just flap your wings. The psychic will hold you as you practice flapping your wings." Noibat seemed to understand as it did as told as Twilight guided it with psychic. Soon, Noibat was getting the hang of it as it was soon safely returned to the ground. Then, Fletchinder taught Noibat how to move its wings in a consistent pattern. It seemed to go well at first until Noibat fell again. Ash caught it in time, but Noibat was beginning to feel discouraged. Clemont says,"Maybe Noibat should first learn how to glide on the wind currents." Hawlucha and Luchador were happy to be gliding tutors for Noibat as they did a perfect example, landing on two separate rocks equally. Noibat then gave gliding a try as it seemed to be working perfectly. It soon struggled and began falling again, but this time, Hawlucha caught it as they landed safely. We seemed to be running out of ideas as Ash asked,"Hawlucha, Luchador, you got any more ideas"? They seemed to come with a great idea as they lead us to an open field.

It looked similar to the field we were in earlier, but this one had a stronger wind current. Clemont says,"This is a stroke of genius. There's a constant wind blowing up here. Perfect for current riding practice." Hawlucha first demonstrated, then Luchador as Noibat soon followed as things were looking good. Fletchinder joined in as all of the flying types were riding the air currents perfectly. I even sent out Rocket, my Talonflame and Staraptor to join the flying party. They flew along with everyone else when suddenly, a gust of whirlwind came from out of nowhere. Twilight tried to catch Hawlucha and Noibat with psychic, but the three got caught in a sticky web. An Ariados soon came and gather them as a Hariyama came out of nowhere. We were surprised as Ash says,"What's it want and why did it capture our friends"? The flying types tried to stop the Ariados from taking them, but Hariyama knocked them back with whirlwind, sending Fletchinder, Rocket, Staraptor and Luchador to the ground. Then, Ariados used smokescreen and blinded our vision before disappearing with our pokemon. We returned our flying types and pondered what to do next. I say,"For starters, we need to find out where Hariyama and Ariados went before finding out why. We'll gave to split up. Ash and I will go east while the rest of you guys go west. We'll keep in contact in case anything happen." Soon, we headed out in search for Twilight, Hawlucha and Noibat.

Meanwhile, the trio were tied up by string shot as Hariyama laughed menacingly. This is what went down. Apparently, our pokemon were trespassing in its territory and kidnapped the three as slaves. Noibat was frightened, especially since it was a newly hatched and something like this was scary. Hawlucha tried to cut ththe rope, nut it was too sticky to do so. It was also too strong to break. It seemed hopeless as Hariyama tried to get them to surrender to the slave life. They refused as it prepared a hyperbeam to change their mind with force. Twilight quickly used shadow ball as the collision created smoke, blocking the powerful fighting type's vision. It then used psychic and untied the string shot as Hawlucha glided with Noibat and Twilight ran by foot. When the smoke cleared and Hariyama saw that its prisoners were gone, it got angry as it and Ariados went on a pursuing chase. Twilight used quick attack to keep up with Hawlucha as the three decided to take cover in a cave that was on the side of a cliff. Hariyama and Ariados went in to try and lure them out as Fletchinder, who was secretly following them, went to alert Ash and I. Inside, the cave was very dark and it made it hard for anyone to see.

Hawlucha wanted to teach it a lesson, but Noibat gave it a different solution. It used its sound waves to track where they were coming from and in which direction. When they were close enough, Twilight used swift to alert their attention in a different direction before Noibat pummeled them with a harsh supersonic. They had to cover their ears in pain as they ran out of the cave and ran off into who knows where. With the bullies gone, it was safe to come out as Twilight led the way with its glowing moonlight rings. Soon, Fletchinder returned as Ash was reunited with Noibat and Hawlucha as Twilight came right back to me. Later on, as the sun was going on, we found and fed Noibat some berries till it couldn't eat anymore. We were ready to continue on our way as Ash asked Noibat what it wanted to do next. It looked at Ash, then Hawlucha, then Twilight before looking at Ash again. Then, he got an idea as he says,"I know. Why don't you come along with us"? With that, Noibat happily jumped into a hug as Ash held the little Noibat happily before catching it with a pokeball. Once it was officially caught, Ash let it out again as it tried to fly again, but crashed. It then got up and glided with Hawlucha as Ash says,"Take care of Noibat, ok Hawlucha"? It nodded a yes as both flying types crashed into the ground simultaneously. A new friend has joined us, so, what new adventures will it lead us to?


	84. Performing With Fiery Charm Part 1

The sun was reaching its peak in the early morning sky. On a cliff in Dendemille Town, Serena was up earlier than the rest of us to prepare for the showcase today. As the sun began to rise above the windmill, a gentle breeze blew in the wind. She had a determined look on her face as her pokemon watched on. With this in mind, she turned to her crew and says,"This time, we'll win for sure," as her pokemon cheered in agreement. Back at the center later on, she decide to call Grace, our mom, just to make sure she'd be watching the showcase today. I happily joined her since I wanted to catch up on what's been happening. As we chatted, Serena showed the dress she would be wearing, saying how it was designed by Valerie. It was the same dress she modeled back in Laverre City. Grace thought it was a bit flashy as I just say,"If it's flashy, she's bound to like it." Soon, she had to sign off, but not before saying,"Good luck Serena. Be one with your pokemon," as she nodded a prominent yes. I then turn to my sister and say,"I've been meaning to give you this," as I pull out a silver locket with a red heart on it. Serena was in awe as she tried it on, suiting her perfectly. I then say,"The best part is inside. Ash wrote something in it for you, if you ever need words of wisdom." Serena opened the locket and inside was a picture of all of us back in Geosenge Town on one side. The other had the message as it read _To the girl who has helped in so many ways, never give up till it's over and if the path is treacherous, don't fret. You'll always find a way._ She smiled brightly as she says,"Leave it to the two of you to get something so charming." I say,"Anything for my sensational performing sister. Now, kick butt today and win this," as she says back,"I'll do my best for everyone who's ever supported me."

Later on, we arrived to the building where the showcase would be happening. Serena looked for the registration table as I was giving her a hand. Suddenly, a voice called to Serena as she turned to say in shock,"Miette," as the girl responds with,"Long time no see everyone." Everyone seemed to know her as they caught up with her. Bonnie said hello to her partner, Slurpuff and her recent catch, a male Meowstic. The girl then looked up to me as I say,"You must be the Miette girl that Serena talks about so much. I'm Liz, her sister and it's a pleasure to meet you," as we shook hands. Miette replied back,"Nice to meet you too. I didn't even know Serena had a sister." I then say,"I was adopted by her mother 2 months ago, but our closeness makes it seem like we've been related forever." Ash then asks,"So, are you entering the showcase too," as Miette replied with,"Of course. How could I not enter"? Serena grew a little nervous as she says,"I'm not surprised," as Miette soon got closer to her. The next thing you know, Miette saw that Serena had cut her hair since the last time they saw each other and she also noticed that Braixen not only evolved from Fennekin, but was sporting the same look as well. She asked in a sly voice,"Why did you guys change your looks? Something big happen," as Serena blushed mad red and shouts,"Ah! What are you talking about," as she looked over to Ash, who could only laugh with Pikachu. Braixen blushed too, but just remained silent. I say,"Ok, listen. Their reasons for doing it are their reasons only. You don't need to gnaw at them like that." Miette just smiles and says,"It's complicated between the two of us. Now hear this, we're going to settle this once and for all. Then," she turned and whispered to Serena,"Remember. I told you I might have a chat with Ash," as Serena turned tomato berry red as Miette went to register. Ash says,"Miette sure seems ready to go," as Serena replies loudly,"I'm ready to go too." Ash was dubious of her expression as he says,"Yeah! That's the spirit"! I facepalm as Bonnie says,"Ash can be so dense," with Dedenne agreeing. It caused Clemont to get coconfused, especially when she said to him,"Of course, you're the same." I soon recover, grab Ash by the arm, and say,"When this is over, we are going to have a nice, long talk about the Pidgeys and the Combees so you finally understand the happening. Let's go," as I basically dragged him with me to the bleachers as Bonnie and Clemont followed, with Serena left to go register by herself.

Soon, as we were in our seats, the showcase was ready to begin. We were sitting as Chespin, Bunnelby and Lucario were out of their balls, watching with Pikachu, Dedenne and the rest of us. In the back, Serena waited for the introduction to begin. As the show started, Monsieur Pierre appeared with his faithful partner and assistant, Klefki as he led the audience through a guide of words. Soon, he revealed what the theme performance would be for today. It turned out to be pokepuff baking, as performers will be judged by quality, aroma, and taste by a group of judges. As the show was ready to kickoff, the first group was revealed as in the group was none other than Miette. I mentally think _Serena has told me that Miette was a great baker. Now, let's see if that's true and what she will be dealing with._ As the clock started to tick, the performers began to bake as the others, including Serena, watched from the back on the screens. Miette started to work on the batter as she asked Slurpuff to pick the milk as the fairy type sniffed and picked up a carton. It confused Ash as I say,"Smart. Slurpuff has a great sense of smell, so, it's able to pick out the freshest ingredients." Meowstic used its psychic to mix the batter till it was light and airy. Soon, it was baking in the oven as she worked on the frosting and toppings. Soon, time was up as the pokepuffs were presented to the judges. Their pokemon sniffed and gave each one a try before their trainers came up with a decision. As the spotlight shined, the winner of that round turned out to be Miette. As we clapped, Chespin wanted to eat the great pokepuffs. When Clemont promised some after the show, the grass type starter calmed down a bit. A few more groups went, but soon, the last group was up as Serena was within the group, determined to win. She was nervous, but remembering all the flashbacks of the pokemon and Ash enjoying her treats made the tension feeling into determination. With that, she thought in her mind _I'll make the greatest pokepuffs for all my friends and family who ever supported me and my dream._ Soon, the clock was started as everyone began baking.


	85. Performing With Fiery Charm Part 2

Serena began cutting up a few berries and nuts while Braixen watched the oven, making sure it was properly heating up. Skiddo was working on making the chocolate frosting as Pancham mixed the batter. Serena says to her fighting type partner,"Great work. The flower nectar is our secret ingredient." Pancham hopped down and sniffed out the nectar before adding it to the batter. No competitor was giving in less than an inch. They baked, cooked and decorated their hearts out. Soon, by the end of the clock, Serena added the final drop of frosting, finishing her beautiful creations. Pierre says,"So which performer will move on? That brings us to the judging," making her a bit nervous. Pancham, Skiddo and Braixen all held her hands tight as she smiled and says,"You're all right. I did everything I could do." The judges seemed to like all of the competitors' tasty concoctions. It was going to be a tight competition. Soon, the stage grew dark as a winner was to be announced. We watched, waited and hoped that it'd be Serena. As she was announced the winner, Serena smiled and hugged her partners tight. We were cheering in the crowd as Ash says,"Serena gets to move on to round 2," as I say,"You can do it sis! I believe in you"! Pretty soon, an intermission was announced, giving performers time to change and prepare for the freestyle rounds.

Soon, the lights were flashing as it was time for the freestyle round to begin. The first one went as she had an Espeon and a shiny Dragonair. Ash and the others were impressed by her coordination, but Lucario and I grimaced at the girl. Ash seemed to catch my eye as he asked what was wrong. I say,"That girl just so happened to be the one who abused my Espeon before." That was enough to get Ash against her as he says,"So she's Espeon's old trainer." In the back, all of Serena's pokemon were dressed and ready. Serena had on the Florges kimono dress, Braixen wore a pink kimono with a headband that sported a flower clip. Pancham had its sunglasses as Skiddo wore its top hat, bowtie and special shaped tap shoes. A staff member called her up to the stage as they began heading there. The girl soon finished her performance as the next few performers went. Afterwards, Miette was next as she looked stunning along with her Slurpuff and Meowstic. Backstage, the girl was leaving the stage with her pokemon as Serena said to her gang,"Let's take charge of the stage," with them agreeing. Then, the girl knocked her down on purpose with Serena's pokemon worried for their trainer's well-being. The girl says,"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you all the way down there," as Serena's pokemon stood in front of their trainer and growled in defense. Serena simply apologized as her partners seemed to calm down. Suddenly, Serena looked down and says,"Oh! My skirt ripped," as the long green portions were ripped. The gang worried as Miette was about to start performing and they didn't have much time left. Back with Miette, she had Meowstic use psychic and lift Slurpuff, who used cotton spore, which made a stream of glitter. Back with Serena, she was worried and didn't know what to do about her situation.

Then, Serena looked at my locket and remembered the words inside. She then flashbacks to her debut showcase as she started to develop an idea. With Miette, she finished her performance as it turned out to be really good. I was hoping that Serena's routine would be able to top that. Meanwhile, Serena worked on mending the dress and was soon able to finish as her team rushed to the stage. Luckily, they made it just in time to be elevated up and ready to perform. They were ready to start as Serena bowed to the audience. Bonnie says,"Wait, did she change her outfit"? I notice it too, it was the same outfit, but the hem was cut. Her routine started with throwing Pancham up into the air as it used a glittery dark pulse with Serena, Braixen and Skiddo dancing in the glitter. Then, Braixen and Skiddo used flamethrower and seed bomb to make fiery firework pillars. Pancham then used stone edge as Braixen jumped on top of them as Pancham and Skiddo danced. The end part was when they mixed flamethrower, dark pulse and razor leaf togethet, creating mystical fireworks. Posing as their leader says,"And that's it," the audience exploded into applause as we cheered for a great performance. Soon, it was time for the results as we were ready to vote for the winner. On the count of 3, we picked the corresponding color to our choice, Serena, and pointed our glowstick towards her. We all hoped that she would win. It looked like things would not end right as Serena patiently waited and hoped. She flashbacked to all the moments that led her to this decisive moment. Then, a flurry of votes came her way, surprising Miette the most. Pierre then says,"The winner of the Dendemille Town showcase gas been decided. And she's...Performer Serena"!!! She broke down into happy tears along with her pokemon as we all celebrated Serena's huge and first showcase win. Even Miette smiled for Serena, who deserved to win.

When all was said and done, Klefki gave Serena her first princess key as she cheered with her pokemon. We all applauded in the audience as this was worth watching for all to see. Later on, when we met up with her, she explained to us about how her outfit ripped and she decided to cut the hem of it. Of course, she knew that she'd need to apologize to Valerie. Ash says,"You know, the outfit did look great on you," causing Serena to blush and stutter out a thank you. Miette soon joined in, saying,"He's telling the truth you know," surprising her a bit. Miette then says,"I may have lost this time, but I'll win the next one." Serena and Miette shook hands like fellow rivals before pulling Serena to her and whispering,"I haven't forgotten about our other contest either," making Serena turn bright red again. Soon, Miette said her byes to us as she and Slurpuff left with us saying bye back. Serena looked down at her princess key and smiled, knowing that she was one step closer to becoming Kalos Queen.


	86. Struck By The Love Arrow

In the middle of a field, we were in the middle of a game of volleyball. The teams were Ash, Serena and me vs Lucario, Braixen and Pikachu. I performed a massive spike as Pikachu missed it barely as the ball rolled into the bushes. Lucario ran to get it as it rolled down a small ledge. It bounced into a bush as he went to go get it. Out of the bush was a female Lucario, holding the ball as she offered it to him. As he got the ball, he blushed as the female counterpart laughed in silliness. We soon found Lucario as I say,"Hey bud. Did you find it"? He then pointed to the female Lucario as he was still blushing. Ash says,"A female Lucario. I wonder if it's wild." Then, a guy's voice appeared saying,"Sophie, where are you girl"? A boy my age soon joined us as the female Lucario joined up with the boy. He had brown, curly hair, glasses and wore the same outfit like me, but in different styles and colors. He smiles and says,"Sorry if Sophie bothered you guys. We were training and then a ball rolled into our way. Sophie picked it up and went to find its owner." I was in awe as it was my turn to blush. I found the boy quite handsome and charming. He says,"Guess the male Lucario belongs to you." I was still in a trance from his charm as all I could say was,"Yeah...hi...Liz...mine...friend...Ash...Kanto...Serena...sister." Lucario tried to talk to Sophie, but even in his pokemon language, he was stuttering and blushing as well. Bonnie laughed and says,"Like trainer, like pokemon. Both have fallen smitten." Serena watched and says,"Guess Liz finally found a crush on someone." The boy says,"I'm Lance. A pleasure to meet you," as Liz shook his hand, still in a love trance. He says,"You're a pretty interesting girl Liz. How about you and I go out for lunch later? The Trainer's Spot? 1pm"? I slowly nodded with a smile as Lucario did so as well with the female. They soon left to get ready as Lucario and I were still in our love trances. It took Bonnie snapping her fingers and shouting,"Earth to Liz! Earth to Lucario! Snap out of it"!!

As we snapped out of it, we both looked at each other before turning to the others and asking,"What just happened"? Clemont says,"You and Lucario just agreed to a date to a boy named Lance and his female Lucario." After absorbing what Clemont said, we both freak out and I shout,"Ah!!! What am I gonna do?! What are we going to do?! What am I going to wear"?!?!?! Both Lucario and I darted to the pokemon center as everyone followed in confusion with Serena leading the pack. Inside, I was looking through my outfits, trying to find the best combination. Lucario was trying on a bowtie, just to look formal. With a knock on the door, I shout,"Hold on a minute," as I put my other clothes away before laying my formal outfit out for later. I then say,"Come in," with Serena entering the room. I quickly bombard Serena with a bunch of questions such as,"Perfect. Listen, do you carry jewelry or something? What type of perfume do you perfer? What looks better; ponytail or half-braid regal look"? Serena grabbed me by my arms and says,"Easy Liz. First things first, breathe and relax for a minute. You too Lucario." We both took a breath and sat on the bed, calmer than earlier. She then says,"I'm glad you found someone that you find cute. However, you don't need to be too fancy. You're beautiful just the way you are. I'm sure it wouldn't matter if you wore any fancy or had your hair up in a certain way." I felt more relived as Lucario did too. I then say,"Thanks sis. Though in it all, I have but one question. Why don't you follow your own advice with Ash"? Serena blushed a bit as she says,"When the time is right, I'll do it." Serena then fished through my bag for my trusty hairbrush and says,"For now though, I will help you with your romantic path." I laid back a bit and let Serena work her magic. Meanwhile, Bonnie was petting Pikachu as she says,"Ah...isn't love just marvelous. If only you weren't so dense Ash."

He just looked at her confused, saying,"What are you talking about"? Bonnie replies with,"Come on, didn't Liz do the Pidgeys and the Combees talk with you after the Dendemille Showcase"? Ash replies with,"She did, but I didn't understand it. I basically blanked out and pretended to listen." Bonnie and Pikachu both facepalmed as the Lumious girl says,"Ash, let me ask you this. Recently, when you've been near Serena, did you get a feeling inside of you"? Ash thought for a minute before saying,"Actually, I have been feeling weird around here. It's not a bad feeling. I've just been seeing her differently than I've seen other females that I've traveled with. They were all good friends or rivals, but with Serena, I see her as a really pretty person." Pikachu was all lovey-dovey about his trainer's words for his lover. Bonnie smiles and says,"See? That feeling is called love. You love Serena. That's why you've been feeling weird around her." Ash comprehended her words as he says,"Love. I love Serena. That explains it. But how do I tell Serena that? What if she doesn't love me back"? Bonnie says,"Ash, I can tell you straight that she loves you back. All she needs is to hear you admit your love to her." He smiles and says,"Good idea. I think I know the perfect way to do it too." He then ran out with Pikachu as Bonnie watched on as she says to her electric/fairy type friend,"Isn't love a great thing," as he chirped in agreement.

When it was 1pm, right on time, Lance and Sophie arrived to the Trainer's Spot as Lucario and I arrived the minute they did. Lance offered a rose as I accepted it while Sophie did the same with Lucario's daisy. He says,"You look quite stunning today," as I say,"Thank you Lance." We entered the restaurant as we had a reserved table for our Lucarios and ourselves. We chatted the afternoon away, talking about our adventures, team, etc. Both the pokemon and us ordered a large plate of spaghetti to share. As we ate, on one strand, we slurped and at the middle, we ended up kissing, causing both of us to blush and smile. The Lucarios mimicked us and ended up kissing as well. When our afternoon came to an end, we walked out and sat on the bench together with our pokemon. As we sat and chatted, I say,"Today has been so much fun. I've never had a love connection with any boy before. Clemont is nice and all, but I don't "feel" close with him." Lance says,"It's the same with me. Every female I've befriended, I never fell in love with. Not even my friend Savannah was attractive enough, evem though we've known each other since summer camp." We both shared a nice laugh as Lucario and I soon had to leave. Luckily, we gave each other our numbers so we could stay in contact. I then say,"Till next date," as he says,"Yes, and tell Ash that I'll see him at the Kalos League." Lucario waved goodbye to Sophie as she blew a kiss with him catching it.

Soon, we returned to the pokemon center as I told everyone how successful it went. Then, Ash whispered to me his plan and how I needed to help him with it. Later that evening, Ash led Serena outside of the pokemon center to talk to her. Once outside, he says,"Serena, I need to tell you something very important. So, I really hope you feel the same way about this." Serena listened close as Ash took a deep breath and says,"Serena...recently, I've been having this weird feeling around you. I first didn't know what it was, but, with help from Bonnie and Liz from her talk yesterday, they helped me understand my emotions better. Now, I developed a name for this new emotion...love. This feeling is special because I feel it the most around you. Serena...I love you." Serena was shocked and in awe of his words as a smile and happy tears developed on her. Ash was first a bit confused, but when Serena hugged him tight, she says,"Ash, you made me the happiest girl in the entire world. I love you too." Then, probably the best moment in both of their lives happened between them. Serena and Ash shared a kiss underneath the full moon as a spotlight was shined on them thanks to Twilight and its flash attack. Clemont and Bonnie watched as they were happy that the two childhood friends finally got together as a couple. Bonnie smiled and says silently,"Mission complete. Operation Amourshipping has finally happened." Liz just smiled and knew that the moment that Serena was talking about has finally happened and it was everything she ever wanted and dreamed about. Today, love has bloomed and it has budded the most well known couple to the world.


	87. Fixing A Shattered Confidence Part 1

At our next stop, we were having a lunch break at the pokemon center. Ash and I were full to the brim as Bonnie mentions how good the meal was. Meanwhile, Serena was looking at her new princess key, knowing that she needed two more to enter the masterclass. Her pokemon looked on with the same hope and determination their trainer had. Soon, she headed outside with them, saying,"I think we should try a new performance for the showcase ok," as her pokemon agreed. Then, they began to plot it out as she says,"Now, for our next performance, I think we should modify the combination move we used last time. Let's go over it and see how it works." In the time, Braixen fired 2 flamethrowers as Pancham jumped and posed while Skiddo dissipated the remaining flames with razor leaf. It looked like it would work as Serena had Pancham use stone edge next. Pancham was a bit quick, launching the move before Braixen had anytime to react. She let out a bit of a scream as she was hit and fell to the ground. Serena and Skiddo rushed to her side as Pancham said his apologies. With telepathy, Braixen says as she stood up,"I'm fine," before seeing that her branch was broken into two. Upset and horrified, she screamed loud enough for a lot of people to hear. Inside the center, I heard the shout as Lucario did too. Ash and the Lumious siblings did too as we all grabbed our things and ran outside. Meanwhile, Braixen was really upset about the branch as Pancham tried to apologize. She then angrily said to him,"This is all your fault," as Pancham tried to plead its case. Skiddo tried to keep them from fighting as Serena did her best to keep anything drastic from starting. When we arrived, Braixen showed us the broken branch as Serena explained,"It broke while we rehearse." She tried to tell her partner that it was an accident, but the fire fox was too upset to care.

Pancham felt really bad as Skiddo did his best to help cheer him up. Pancham then got an idea as he ran between two bushes and looked around. Finding a new branch, he brought it to them as Ash says,"Look what Pancham found." He offered it to his friend as Serena says,"It's really mice that you went to look for another branch," but Braixen turned away and says,"No thanks," not wanting to accept it. Ash says,"Come on Braixen don't be so down. All we need to do is go look for a branch that it really likes." Clemont adds,"A branch that looks like the original." Everyone decided to go into the forest and look for a new branch as I decided to stay and keep the fire fox company. As they left, her sorrowful expression only grew as I asked it,"Do you really want a new branch"? She shook her head and said,"No, I don't. I really don't." Something was bugging her as I got an idea that just might help her. I got up and say,"Why don't you and I go for a walk? We can talk and you might be able to clear your mind." She looked up at me, then to the entrance of the forest, then back at me again. Slowly, but surely, she got up and says,"Ok, as long as we don't worry the others." We soon both took a path and walked into a separate area of the forest. Meanwhile, everyone found a huge amount of branches to choose from and were heading back. What made Serena stop cold was that Braixen and I were both missing. She calls frantically,"Braixen?! Liz?! Where are you"?! Ash was able to calm his girlfriend down by saying,"It's ok Serena. They couldn't have gone far. Let's look in the forest. Maybe they went in together to find a branch." She seemed to take it as everyone went back in to try and find us.

Meanwhile, Braixen and I were sitting by a small pond, watching the water pokemon swim and play. I say,"Sometimes, when I'm upset or frustrated, going for walks and sitting by peaceful sights help. They can be quite calming." Braixen was busy looking at her broken branch, but still paid attention to my words. I say to her,"Hey, why don't you tell me the reason you don't want a new branch"? She sighed and says,"The promise...The promise is kept in this branch. Serena and I made it together and...I can't help her win Kalos Queen without it." She was beginning to develop tears as she grew close and laid her head on my lap, holding the stick carefully. She says,"It's very important. Without it, I'll fail her and we won't get to accomplish our dreams together. It hurts me to think of failing my best friend." She then started to sob as I could only pet her, saying,"Easy, it's going to be ok." In between sobs, she'd say,"It's not fair," or,"Why can't anyone understand"?! I slowly petted her by the ears, ruffling her hair when suddenly, my eyes glowed white and I was seeing her thoughts and memories. Seeing the promise the two of them made together, I begun to understand as I soon returned to my vision and shook my head to knock some sense back. Braixen saw and asked if I was ok. I say,"I saw...your memories. When I petted you behind the ears, that spot you like, I was able to see your memories and sense what you were thinking. Braixen...I understand a lot better on what you mean. That branch has sentimental value to you." She nodded in agreement as I got an idea. I say,"I got an idea. You and me. We'll first try to fix it together and if it doesn't work, there's a friend I know who lives near here that can also help." Braixen liked the sound of that as she gave a quick hug, careful with the broken pieces of her branch.

I then pull out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote something on it. Then, after putting the pen away, I released Braviary and gave it the note, saying,"Find Ash and the others and give this note to them. If I'm not back at the center by 12, lead them to the address on the note, ok"? Braviary undestood as it took off to Ash and the others. I then say,"Now, Braixen, let's get going. Time waits for no man or in our case, no pokemon." Braixen and I headed into town on our special repair mission. Meanwhile, everyone regrouped at the pokemon center with no luck at all. Clemont then looked up and says,"Up there guys! That's Liz's Braviary"! It landed and gave Clemont the note as he reads it, saying,"Hey guys. We went on a little mission to repair the branch. If I'm not back by 12, there's an address on the bottom to a place where we will highly be at. From, Liz." Ash says,"Then there's nothing to worry about." Serena then says,"It worries me though. Why would Braixen want that branch and not another"? Ash says,"I'm sure it has a reason. For now, we wait and see what happens." It seemed to calm Serena down for the most part as they all went into the center to wait. Meanwhile, I was near a fountain, carefully gluing the branch together. Then, Braixen gave me a piece of brown tape as I carefully wrapped it around the break without moving the branch at all. Satisfied, I picked it up saying,"It's fixed," as Braixen grabbed it and thanked me over and over. I smile and say,"The glue is strong and it's fast drying so it finishes drying pretty quick. I tightly put on the tape so the branch pieces won't wiggle or jostle around. Plus, it's indestructible, so it won't break or wear out." She says,"Perfect. Now, everything is normal and we can go back."

I then grew hesitant as I say,"There is a downside. I'm afraid that the branch is rendered...useless." Braixen tilted her head in confusion and asked,"What do you mean rendered useless"? I sigh and say,"I mean...how should I say this? You know that you are able to use your branch to launch your fire type moves"? She nodded as I say,"Well, in this case, I'm afraid your branch can't launch anymore fire type moves. Not a flamethrower, a fire blast or even an ember." She sighed and drooped her ears as she says in a sad voice,"I understand. It may be fixed, but it can't be "fixed" no matter what we try. I guess now I'm rendered...useless." She sighed and sat on the edge of the fountain as I say,"You're not useless. You just need to find a way to get your confidence back. I know. How about we go visit my friend? If anyone can help, he can." She says,"Will he be able to spark fire back into my branch"? I say,"Well...no...but he will spark the fire of your confidence to be blazing hot again." We both started to head to the place as Braixen wondered who my friend could be. Back at the center, Serena looked up at the clock as it read 11:50am. She says,"They still haven't returned yet." Ash comforted Serena with a hug as he says,"Relax. I'm sure Liz is doing her best to help your Braixen. Besides, even if she's not back, she left us the address to the place she'll be at." Serena says,"You're right Ash. I guess I'm just worrying a bit too much." So, the couple sat together and waited as they anticipated what else will today bring.


	88. Fixing A Shattered Confidence Part 2

We kept walking as Braixen asked me,"Liz, where exactly are we going"? I say,"We are almost there. Just a little more. It should be around here." Soon, I identified the place as a man and a Gallade were busy tending to a couple of plants. We watched as I say,"Hi Woodward. Long time no see." He looked up as his Gallade too as the man says,"Why Liz. Long time no see. Come in, come in." We entered the gate as he says,"Oh, and who's this little one"? I say,"This Braixen belongs to my sister. Her branch broke and I was able to fix it, but, unfortunately, she can't use it to launch any fire moves anymore and it's shaken her confidence." She nodded in agreement as Woodward says,"I see. Why don't you both join me and Gallade for tea? We can talk about this. Tea can be calming on the nerves, especially green tea." So, we went in as Woodward served the tea as Braixen and I sipped away. I say,"My friend Woodward is a tree surgeon. He helps plants that are hurt or sick. He even once reattached a Sawbuck's horn, which is known to be impossible." She seemed to be impressed as Woodward says,"The procedure wasn't easy, but it was because of its strong desire of wanting its horn back that made it work. Braixen, do you have a strong desire"? She says,"My desire is to be able to help my trainer achieve her goal, but how can I when I can't even use my strongest moves? I'm weak and useless." Woodward then says,"I think I know the perfect way to help you restore your confidence. The best solution would be for you to battle my Gallade, just so we can see how strong your desire is." I say,"What do you say? It just might help." She sighed as she says,"Ok, if it'll help, I'll do it." Meanwhile, it was past twelve o'clock as everyone went out and headed to the address that was on the note. Braviary led the way as Ash, Serena and the Lumious siblings Bonnie and Clemont followed.

When we were outside, Gallade was ready to battle as Braixen was quite nervous, battling without her stick. I say,"It'll be ok. We'll do our best. Show Woodward how strong your feelings and desires are." It pepped her up as we were ready to start. Woodward says,"Now then, I'm waiting for you to bring it on." I say,"Alright then. Braixen, show your speed with flame charge." She blasted off with the speedy fire type move as it hit Gallade with brute force. Woodward was surprised as I say,"We're getting warmed up. Scratch, let's go," as Braixen had its claws glowing and ready to strike. Gallade was able to dodge, despite the fire fox's speed boost from flame charge. She went in for another scratch as it missed with Gallade retaliating with slash, which hits Braixen, rendering her to the floor. She got up and gave a pretty menacing growl in the process. The sound of the hit alerted my friends as they went to look and found us in a battle. As much as Serena wanted to intervene, Ash says,"Hold up. I'm sure they're battling fir a reason. We can't interrupt." I say,"If it's that fast, then we need more speed. Flame charge again," as Braixen blasted off with another flame charge and hits Gallade head on again, getting faster in the process.

Woodward then has Gallade use psycho cut as the fire fox dodged it in time. I then say,"Alright, now let's really heat things up with flamethrower"! Braixen hesitated for a minute, which costed it when Gallade hit Braixen with brick break. She struggled to her feet, giving off another menacing growl, which this time scared Pancham and Dedenne into hiding. Bonnie says,"Why is she growling like that"? Serena says,"It could be from frustration or anger. Let's hope she doesn't get too angry." Braixen turned to me and says,"I can't use flamethrower. Remember"? I say back,"Can't you? You can't hesitate from holding back your fears and doubts. You need to give it all you got, no matter what. When you do that, your desire will get stronger and make you want to work harder. Then, will you unlock all of your strongest power, disadvantage or not." Braixen looked at me, then our friends, her trainer, then back at Gallade as she glared and says,"I understand," with confidence and determination. I say,"Now, let's try it one more time. Flamethrower, max power," as Braixen took a deep breath and shot a powerful stream of fire out of her mouth. It hit Gallade, surprising Woodward and everyone as Ash shouts,"It can use fire type moves without its branch"! Braixen was surprised the most as I say,"See? When you give it all you got, what you can do may surprise you." She smiled and says,"Now, let's finish this." Gallade then went in with brick break, but Braixen dodged it this time, thanks to its speed boosts from before. Then, she jumped up and launched a brand new move, an extremely powerful fire blast as the star stream of fire hits the fighting/psychic type. Serena says,"Clemont, what move was that"? He says,"Coincidental, but it looked just like a fire blast." Gallade dropped to a knee as Woodward says,"Her desire is so strong, it allowed her to learn a new move." Braixen landed and crossed her arms as he says,"That will be all. Gallade, you were excellent," as it said its thanks. I high fived Braixen as I say,"That was awesome and you learned fire blast."

Serena soon tackled Braixen into a hug as she says,"You were great. I'm so proud of you," as she says,"Thanks Serena. Now, can I get up? It's hard to breathe in this position." As they both got up, Woodward came up to the fire fox and says,"Now Braixen, do you understand the reason for all this? Why I asked you to battle against us"? She says,"To help get my confidence back"? He says,"Well yes, hut also for another reason. You see, there's nothing wrong with holding something from the past. However, being too attached to it can leave you in the past too. You originally thought you couldn't use your fire moves. However, with determination not to lose, you overcame that and developed a new ability and a new move. It was unintentional, but you were able to do it because your feelings were so strong. If you are able hold on to that strong desire of yours, I'm certain you'll do amazing things." She nodded and says,"I understand Woodward and thank you." Pancham then realized something as it fished through its pocket and pulled out the stick it found earlier. With it in mind, Serena kneeled down and joined hands on the new stick. With it, she says,"You know, I didn't become Kalos Queen with the branch when we made our original promise. So, let's make a new one with the branch Pancham found. It's time to write the next chapter of our partnership." With a look of determination, she joined in as Serena says,"It's all for one. Let's do our best."

To signify the promise, Serena tied a red bow onto the new stick as Braixen gave it a go, liking it already. She then looked and put the branch in Serena's bag, surprising us all. She says,"I appreciate the new branch, I really do. However, I think it'll be best to save it for showcases only. Besides, I'm getting the hang of my new ability. Watch this," as she blew a flamethrower that becomes light sparkles. She says,"Most of the time, in battle especially, I'll use my ability and save the branch for our showcases, if that's ok with you Serena." Her trainer smiled and says,"If it's what you wish, then I'm more than happy to support you." Pancham and Skiddo said their agreements to as Braixen smiled at her friends who would support her all the way. Soon, we were all ready to leave as we said parting words to Woodward and his Gallade. Braixen says,"Thanks again for all of your assistance." He says,"I didn't do anything really. It's just something you learned along with your trainer." She smiled as we started on our way to Anistar City. As we strolled, Serena said to her partner,"Braixen, I'm sorry that I didn't understand your feelings earlier. This is like what Liz said about us needing to be one with our same emotions and thoughts. For now on, I'll try to understand how you feel when something's either bugging you or on your mind." Braixen smiled as she says,"I'm glad and forgive you Serena. Pancham, I forgive you as well." With amends made, our trip could continue on with fun and adventures around the corner.


	89. Pokemon Story Time

We were continuing our way to Anistar City and are in the middle of a break. Clemont was making lunch, Ash was training his pokemon and Serena was practicing for the next showcase. Meanwhile, I was reading a book with some of my pokemon gathering around me: Lycanroc, Umbreon, Sableye and Lucario. It was a book full of my favorite fairytales. Right now, I was reading the Three Little Tepigs and saying,"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down," as Lycanroc blew a few leaves away. Soon, Bonnie joined in, asking,"What are you doing Liz"? I looked up from my book and say,"I'm reading to my pokemon. They love it when we do a story time moment together." Bonnie says,"Is that _Classical Pokemon Fairytales_? I love that book!! My dad loves to read it to me at night." I say,"My mom did as well when I was a little kid. There are a few that are my favorites, but one is my ultimate favorite." When Bonnie asked which one, Serena soon joined in after overhearing our conversation. I started to flip through my book, looking for a certain chapter. After finding it, I smiled and say,"Here it is. Ah...the classic tale of Rapunzel. This story always wakes up my mind of imagination. I love to pretend that I'm a character in the story." Ash says as he sits with us,"Pretend? Like as if you were the main people"? I nodded in agreement before saying,"How would you guys like me to read it to you? It's been a while since I had an active audience other than my pokemon." Everyone cheered and settled down as I cleared my throat, getting ready to read. Before I could say anything, I heard snoring as I asked,"Where is that coming from"? It turned out to be Pikachu and Braixen, who were fast asleep from all of the morning training they had. Ash says,"They must be tired. We should let them sleep." Serena adds,"True Ash. Besides, they might be dreaming about the story." With that, I finally began to tell the story, but why don't we go look and see Pikachu's and Braixen's dream is about?

 _Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a pair of rulers known as King Satoshi and Queen Serena. They have yet to conceive a child, but they do have pokemon that they treat like their own. One of them was a Braixen that was named Rapunzel, named after the plant that was used to rescue it when it got sick as a Fennekin. Since then, it was blessed with perfect health and long, gorgeous fur as a bonus. She was known as the prettiest throughout the land. It had its great sides, especially when it comes to being a princess. The bad side to it was that her freedom was limited. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere beyond the castle grounds and is usually confined to her room on most days. It's not like it's a bad thing, but sometimes, she yearns to explore. One day, she was gazing out the window when she heard her trainer come in saying,"Morning my little princess." She sighed and says,"Hey your majesty." Her trainer could sense that her pokemon was upset about something as she went to the fox's dresser and grabbed a silver brush before bringing it to her partner. Seeing this, Rapunzel sat on the edge of her bed as the Queen began to use it on her partner's fur. She then says,"What's on your mind? You've been acting like this for a while and it concerns me." Rapunzel then says,"Why am I not allowed to venture beyond my home? I want to explore and see the world like the other trainers and their pokemon that live in the town." Serena smiled and says,"Well, your 16th birthday is rising. Ok then...you should be allowed to explore." Rapunzel smiled and thanked her trainer before the Queen says,"On one condition. There's something you must do before Satoshi and I allow you to go out on your own. You see? I have thinking and I believe now is the time you finally get your first haircut." This excited her as she says,"Yes! Yes! I'll do it!! I've been dying to have one of those"!! Serena laughs and says,"I'll call Jean Groudonfield right away.," as she walks out of the room with a cheering Rapunzel dancing happily. Soon, a Frogadier, her brother who was called Seaymor, entered saying,"Never thought you'd be excited about something as simple as getting to go outside or getting a haircut."_

 _She just glared at him and says,"You wouldn't know because you don't have any hair or fur like me. Besides, it's about time I get this long bit managed with." Suddenly, a wave of magic surrounded her as Seaymor called for the king and queen about what was happening. As they rushed in, the magic only grew stronger as soon, Rapunzel disappeared in a flash of light. Satoshi says,"The witch. She snuck in and must've used her magic and kidnapped her. We must find her stat before something bad happens to her." Seaymor says,"You're majesty, I happen to know someone that might be able to help. Prince Pikachu of the Kantonian Kingdom." Satoshi says,"Alright, I will contact him right away," as the king went to alert his Knights and guards about this as well. Meanwhile, at a tall tower far into the forest, Rapunzel was stuck inside, unable to get free. Then, a witch appears, saying,"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." As much as she didn't want to, she worried what the witch might do if she didn't. So, she let her fur down as the witch climbed up to the top with ease. The witch was known as Miette the Malicious, the meanest wizard of all time. So, when she made it inside, she lectured on how from now on, Rapunzel was her servant and how she would work for her. Soon, the witch left to get food for the week as Rapunzel was left alone, wishing she could become free. However, she did make things a little easier by taking the witch's wand when she wasn't looking and snapping it in half, destroying its magic. Now, all she could ponder and say was,"How am I going to free myself"? Meanwhile, speeding to the castle on a rushing Rapidash, a Pikachu rushes inside the castle and kneels in front of King Satoshi, saying,"Your majesty, I have come here by request. What may I be of service to"? Queen Serena says,"My pokemon Rapunzel the Braixen has been kidnapped by a witch. May you be able to track her down and bring her back"? Prince Pikachu says,"Of course. I will go far and wide to find your dear pokemon pal. Off my fire type steed," as he hops onto Rapidash and heads off on his search. Meanwhile, Rapunzel was trying to carefully climb down, using her claws to grip onto the walls of the castle. Suddenly, she slips and falls into a leaf pile, safely though. She shakes them off as she says,"Hope I get home soon. Maybe Jean Groudonfield is waiting at the castle." Soon, she started to head into the forest, hoping the direction she was in was the right one. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes alert her as she wields her stick and says,"Come out whatever you are!!! I can fire moves and I'm not afraid to use them"!! When the bushes rustled a tiny bit more, out popped Prince Pikachu as he says,"For a princess, you're pretty tough, especially out in the wild."_

 _Rapunzel looked at the electric mouse and says,"Who exactly are you and what are you doing here"? He smiled and says,"I'm Prince Pikachu of the Kantonian Kingdom. I will bet you must be Rapunzel. The long hair and the fact that you are the only Braixen in a dress that I've ever seen helps the fact too." She says in reply,"Yeah, I'm Rapunzel. You're Prince Pikachu? A pleasure to meet you. Do you know how to get back to the castle? I'm a little lost." He says with a smile,"Hop onto Rapidash and I'll happily take you home. There's a guy named Jean Groudonfield and a chair in the room waiting for you." She smiled as Pikachu helped her up onto the fire horse as they galloped out of the forest on the way to the castle. The sun was starting to go down as the king and queen started to get worried. Even Seaymor, who was normally calm and collective, was worried for his sister. Suddenly, the sounds of galloping hooves was heard by all as Satoshi and Ash saw who it was. It was Prince Pikachu and Rapunzel under the shining light. Once they made it to the entrance, Rapunzel hopped down and reunited with her trainer and her trainer's husband. Serena says,"I'm so happy that you're ok. You're not hurt are you"? She smiled and says,"I'm fine. Being outside and exploring was so much fun. Is Jean Groudonfield here"? The Queen smiled and says,"There's a chair waiting for you." Rapunzel ran inside excitedly as Seaymor says,"Again, it's only a simple haircut. What's to be so excited about"? Prince Pikachu says,"Well, it is her first one...what's not to be excited for? Sire and mistress, there's something I want to discuss to you about." Inside, while Rapunzel had her time with Jean, Pikachu discussed an important matter with Satoshi and Serena. A half hour later, Rapunzel joined up with her family with her hair now drastically shortened to shoulder length. It suited her perfectly as Prince Pikachu says,"The new look definitely suits you like a charm." It caused her to blush and say,"Aw shucks. You sure know how to make a girl smile." She then looked up at her trainers and says,"Serena...Satoshi, there's something I want to ask you. I hope you agree with my proposal." Satoshi then says,"No need young Rapunzel. We are with you all the way. Prince Pikachu is a perfect match for you, we can tell." Serena adds,"He's perfect for you. Go on." Rapunzel smiled as she and Pikachu hugged each other. In the mayhem, they fall in laughter and happiness._

In real life, Pikachu, who was asleep fell on top a sleeping Braixen as they both woke up. Ash says,"Woah buddy. You good," as Pikachu chirped in happiness. Braixen smiled and says,"I was having a pretty good dream when Pikachu woke me up. We both were probably having the same dream." Serena says,"You were probably dreaming about the story Liz was reading." I say while closing the book,"I did say that this book can excite the imagination." Soon, we all decided to take a break and eat lunch as we see what else the day will bring.


	90. A Frolicking Find In The Flowers 1 & 2

As the trip to Anistar City continued on, Serena was looking at her guidebook. A video was playing about the next showcase happening at Anistar City, where Ash will get his 7th gym badge. Before long, we discover a beautiful field with a small river and lots of flowers. It looked absolutely stunning as Bonnie says,"The air is so fresh here. It brings about an amazing habitat for those who live here." We decided to take a break as we let out our pokemon. Ash let out Frogadier, Hawlucha, Talonflame and Noibat. Serena let out Braixen, Pancham and Skiddo. Clemont let out Chespin, Bunnelby, Zeraora and Luxray as Bonnie lets out Dedenne. I pull out Violet, Pixie, Luchador, Staraptor, Heracross, Lucario, Twilight and Sceptile, who stretched and joined the others. Chespin, Skiddo and Bunnelby played with Pixie and Twilight, Pikachu and Ash were chasing one another, Frogadier was swimming and splashing both Hawluchas, Sceptile, Heracross, Zeraora and Luxray were napping, the flying types were soaring, Clemont was making tea and I was sitting up, looking at the clouds. With Serena, she was making something as Braixen brought her more flowers, saying,"I found these," as she thanked her partner. Pancham was taking a nap right next to her when he woke up and watched. With a finishing touch, she made a flower crown, placing it on her hat for fashion. I saw and say,"Wow. That's pretty good." Braixen smiled and says,"She's right. It's very pretty." Serena smiled before saying,"I'm glad you like it. Hey...I have an idea for you two. Who wants to go first"? We both just looked at each other before I decided to go first as I sit in front of my sister, asking,"What do you have in mind"? She just says,"Turn around, shut your eyes and I'll surprise you," before I shut my eyes, allowing her to work with me. I could feel her doing something with my hair as I just smiled and let her work as Braixen watched on in curiosity. A little while after, she finished adding one more flower to what looked like a braid. She says,"Finished. What do you think," as I saw through a mirror. She did a half-braid regal style and decorated it with flowers. I smile and say,"I love it. This is a style I can do with." Braixen was impressed as she says,"It's amazing!! I call next, I call next"!! Serena chuckled before saying,"Ok, ok. Sit and I'll do it," as her partner sat down without question. As the two of them had their moment, I took the time and made myself a flower necklace as Bonnie complimented how good it was. I say,"Thanks. I made this one for you," as I place it on her ponytail, with Bonnie automatically loving it. Dedenne seemed to want one too as I put a small one on it, saying,"You're the cutest in the group." Dedenne jumped happily when his flower crown fell off and began rolling away. Pancham helped to catch it, giving it back to his electric/fairy type friend. Then, they seemed to see something as Bonnie, Serena, Braixen and I caught up. What we saw was an Eevee dancing on the rocks by a pond.

I pull out a book saying,"It's an Eevee. Known as the evolution pokemon. A normal type. They are rarely seen and can adapt to any change in their environment by evolving." Serena says,"Eevee obviously loves to dance. It's so light on its feet." Soon, Ash shouted from afar that the tea was ready as it startled Eevee, causing it to run away. As we were on our way to meet up with him, Serena and I couldn't help but be disappointed that it left before we could say hi. Back at the group, we told the group about the Eevee. Serena adds,"It danced so beautifully, just like if it was dancing on air. I felt that after watching it dance, I can come up with a routine for the showcase." So, as we chatted, Ash suggested that we try to find Eevee again and watch it dance again. We broke off into separate groups to take up different areas of the field. Clemont suggested an invention to try and find Eevee. It started to work properly, finding pokemon that were similar in its size. Then, it started to malfunction as I ducked to avoid the explosion, leaving everyone else charred black. I say,"Next time, I'm helping you with your machines." We soon split and looked in separate directions. So far, all we found were Hoppips, Budews, Vivillons and Starlys. I went into a separate section of the forest to try my luck there, but what I didn't know was that Eevee was watching through the trees in secret. Then, Lycanroc heard a rustle in the bushes as my first reaction was,"Eevee, is that you"? It ended up being an angry Ursaring as it chased us away. We ran a good distance away, but suddenly, my foot slipped and ended up sliding off a cliff, catching a rock to hang onto in time. The drop looked pretty high as I was worried. Eevee saw and as much as it wanted to help, when it saw Lycanroc, ran away in shyness. I say,"Lycanroc, go and find someone! Fast! I can't hang on for very long"! Lycanroc nodded before running to find help. Meanwhile, Serena was looking by the tall grass and Eevee saw that she was about to go through the same thing I did. It yelped out loud as Serena saw and stepped back in time. She turned and thanked Eevee for saving her before it ran away again. Serena was a bit disappointed, but then, after seeing a flat rock, got an idea as she placed her flower crown on it, saying,"A gift for Eevee." Then, Lycanroc appeared to her, trying to show her what was happening as her pokemon joined up to help. A few minutes later, I was back on top, breathing heavily while saying,"Thanks. I do not know what would've happen if you didn't come." Serena says,"No problem, but you need to be more careful next time." I noticed that her flower crown was missing, but I didn't think too much of it as we continued to look.

Eevee watched from the trees as it felt a little curious about us, but remained hidden. Bonnie and Clemont had an idea to lure Eevee with pokepuffs, putting them on trees and stumps for Eevee to grab from. The sight of them was enough to make Chespin hungry as he tried to grab one before Zeraora stopped him. Behind Bunnelby, Eevee jumped onto the tree stump, seeing the treat laying there. Bunnelby allowed Eevee to take it as it smiled and grabbed it before disappearing. When Clemont and Bonnie saw that a pokepuff was missing, they immediately glared at Chespin, who was trying to say how he was innocent the whole time. Bunnelby was just relived this happened without anyone knowing, though now his teammate is getting scolded from this. By sundown, we had no luck with the search at all. Ash suggested that we'd search again tommorrow as we all got ready to tucker down for the night. By nightfall, Eevee saw the flower crown on the rock and was impressed by it. She tried it on and squealed happily by its prettiness. We were all asleep in the tents, dreaming away. Well...almost all of us. Serena couldn't help but be awake thinking about Eevee and its dancing. She decided to try and find it in the same spot again from earlier. When Braixen woke up, saying,"W-wha? What's going on," she quietly shushed her and tried to come out quietly. Braixen getting up woke up Pancham, who was wondering what was going on as well. Serena says,"Sorry you guys. I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep that's all. I'm going for a walk." Her pokemon accompanied her as they followed their trainer to the spot from earlier. There, Serena saw Eevee dancing with the flower crown on its head. She says,"I really would like to befriend that Eevee. You guys agree with me right," as Pancham nodded and Braixen says,"I agree." Then Serena says,"But how in the world am I ever going to let Eevee know that I want to be friends"? That question loomed her mind all night and by morning, produced a good solution.

We were ready to go searching again when Serena shared with us her idea. She says,"We were happy when we saw Eevee dancing. So, I think that it's best to show it how happy we are by dancing too." So, the group decided to do a small performance to try and attract it. Braixen started with a flamethrower as Skiddo added a razor leaf to it as they moved along. The combination sparked the attention of Eevee, who watched behind a rock. Pancham then added a dark pulse, resulting in fiery sparkles as Skiddo, Braixen and Serena bowed. We all applauded for a marvelous show as Serena smiled. She then looked a certain direction and says,"So, did you like what we did? Not too bad right"? We were confused until we saw what she saw; it was Eevee, who still remained behind the rock. She then says,"You see Eevee...the four of us like to perform together as a team. We perform against others in the pokemon showcase and it's a lot of fun," as her pokemon agreed. She then asks,"Would you like to perform in the pokemon showcase with us"? Eevee took that question into thought very carefully. Then, Eevee seemed to recognize her blue eyes, as if it saw her from somewhere before. It didn't take long for it to go up to Serena happily, wagging its tail and nuzzling her in affection. She says,"So does that mean you'll come with us? Welcome aboard," as we all cheered in celebration of a major accomplishment. With a tap of the pokeball and three shakes, Eevee was the newest member of Team Serena. As she released her new pokemon, we could tell things are about to get a whole lot livelier. Look out showcase world!! Prepare for the team of Serena, Braixen, Pancham, Skiddo and their newest member...Eevee!!!


	91. Tag Team Inspiration Part 1

Pulling out a special disclaimer- I don't own the lyrics I used today nor the song

.

We finally made it to Anistar City and since this morning, Serena has been rehearsing nonstop. At the moment, she was finishing up a routine with Braixen, Pancham and Skiddo. We were applauding as I say,"That was one of your best performances yet. You're gonna nail that victory tommorrow at the showcase." She thanked us for the compliments as Eevee, her recent catch, nodded and smiled in agreement. Serena then kneeled to her normal type and says,"Eevee, make sure you watch us in tommorrow's freestyle performance. Then you'll perform in the next one." Eevee chirped in agreement as Bunnelby agreed alongside her. Serena was happy since Bunnelby was with it since he helped her feel more comfortable. Suddenly, Chespin appeared out of its ball and tried to be near Eevee, who kept shying away. Clemont picked up the grass type before it could scare Eevee away. Even Bonnie mentions,"Chespin, you don't want to scare Eevee." As this went on, I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Eevee. Soon, our concerns were gone when a new voice appeared, revealing to be from Tierno and his Blastoise. They tapped their feet before Blastoise spun with Tierno balancing on top and the two of them standing with happy smiles and crossed arms. As we said hi to him, he was happy to see all of us well, especially me and Serena, who couldn't help but smile. Then, when I saw Blastoise, I say,"No way?! Did your Wartortle evolve"?! He says,"Yep, we've been training really hard." Bonnie was impressed with its massive size as it picked her up happily. Rotom Dex came out and snapped a photo before saying,"Blastoise, the shellfish pokemon and the final evolution of Squirtle. A water type. Blastoise's heavy body weight can leave opponents unable to battle. It retreats into its shell when necessary." Seeing it was so cool, until I noticed that Tierno was looking around while saying,"Huh. They're not here yet." Before we could ask, Shauna and her newly evolved Ivysaur showed up as she says,"Tierno, you got here before we did." Serena and Shauna joined up to catch up as Braixen, Skiddo and Pancham went to say to Ivysaur. Eevee watched from behind as Bunnelby did its best to help it relax. Shauna told us how she was entering the showcase too as Serena admired her new pokemon, saying,"Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur." Rotom Dex snapped another photo before saying,"Ivysaur, the seed pokemon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. A grass/poison type. As Ivysaur takes in nutrients, a large flower blooms from the bulb on its back." Shauna then says,"I saw you perform in the Dendemille showcase. So Fennekin evolved into Braixen? She's looking great"! Ash and I join in, saying together,"We got new pokemon too," before releasing an Incineroar from me and a Talonflame from Ash. Yep, his Fletchinder evolved after visiting and seeing a wild Moltres on top of a volcano. Shauna soon saw Eevee as she asked if it belonged to Serena too. Serena nodded before picking it up while saying,"Eevee, this is Shauna. She's a friend," as it whimpered slightly.

I mention,"Eevee is just a little bit timid since it's not used to having many new people and pokemon around." Shauna was impressed as she mentions how Serena now had so many performance options depending on how Eevee evolved. As she started to list them, I returned Incineroar, sat on the bench and took out my guitar, tuning it up. Tierno caught eye on it as he says,"I didn't know you played." I blush a bit while saying,"I play sometimes when I feel like it. Plus, I just like to strum it, let a song take over and play like the leaves in the wind." Bonnie says,"Liz has a super amazing voice. You have to hear her sing sometimes." Tierno was impressed as he says,"Sing something right now for us. Please Liz. It'd be amazing to hear your voice in person." The others caught wind of this and gathered around, with Eevee returning under the wing of Bunnelby. I was mad red, but after taking a small breath of relief, I released Lucario and Lycanroc and hooked up my turntable set and set things up. Soon, I adjusted the grip of my guitar and started strumming the music to a new song that I've been enjoying lately.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Señorita by Camila Cabello Shawn Mendes~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** **Liz** : _I love it when you call me señorita. I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya. But every touch is ooh-la-la-la, it's true, la-la-la. Ooh, I should be running. Ooh, you keep me coming for ya._

 **Lucario** : _Land in Miami, the air was hot from summer rain. Sweat dripping off me, before I even knew her name, la-la-la. It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah, no._

 **Lucario Lycanroc** : _Saphire moonlight, we danced for hours in the sand. Tequila sunrise, her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la. It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah_.

 **Liz Lucario** : _I love it when you call me señorita. I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya. But every touch is ooh-la-la-la, it's true, la-la-la. Ooh, I should be running, ooh, you know._

 **All** : _I love it when you call me señorita. I wish is wasn't so darn hard to leave ya. But every touch is ooh-la-la-la, it's true, la-la-la. Ooh, I should be running. Ooh, you keep me calling for ya._

 **Liz** : _Locked in the hotel, there's just some things that never change._

 **Liz and Lycanroc** : _You say we're just friends_.

 **Liz** : _But friends don't know the way you taste, la-la-la ( la-la-la ). 'Cause you know it's been a long time coming don't ya let me fall, oh._

 **All** : _Ooh, when your lips undress me, hooked on your tongue. Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly, don't stop._

 **Liz and Lycanroc** : _I love it when you call me señorita. I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya. But every touch is ooh-la-la-la, it's true, la-la-la. Ooh, I should be running, ooh, you know._ **All** : _I love it when you call me señorita. I wish it wasn't so darn hard to leave ya ( So darn to leave ya ). But every touch is ooh-la-la-la, it's true, la-la-la ( true la-la ). Ooh, I should be running. Ooh, you keep me coming for ya._ _All along, I've been coming for ya ( for you ). And I hope it meant something to you ( oh ). Call my name, I'll be coming for ya ( coming for you ), coming for ya ( coming for you )._ _For ya, for ya ( oh, she loves it when I call ), for ya, ooh, I should be running. Ooh, you keep me coming for ya._

As we finished, everyone broke into major applause as the pokemon cheered loudly. Eevee was the most impressed, sitting right up front with a huge smile of approval. I say,"I think I developed a bit of a fan." Afterwards, we went inside the pokemon center and chatted while the pokemon ate pokepuffs. Ash asked Tierno if he challenged the Anistar Gym yet as he says yes, but says how it was sort of mysterious. Ash says,"You know what? Save it. I'll let it be a surprise." With the pokemon, Bunnelby gave Eevee a pokepuff as it ate happily. Chespin had a pokepuff in its paws and tried to give it to Eevee, who said no with worry before running away and actually hopping onto my lap and shaking in shyness. Shauna says,"Eevee does look a bit shy. Will it be able to perform well"? Serena says,"My idea is for Eevee to be in the next one." Shauna then says,"A lot of people do show up. It might get nervous." I then suggest,"Why don't we help Eevee by slowly introducing it to some of our pokemon? If it gets used to them, it'll be easier to open up." So, we had 5 pokemon out: Dedenne, Frogadier, Pikachu, Espeon and Chespin. The point was for Eevee to go up to them one by one and give them a small tail swipe as her form of a handshake. Dedenne had his with a smile, Frogadier was calm, Pikachu was cheery and Espeon was delighted. The only pokemon left was Chespin, which would be a major ballpark homerun if this goes well. Eevee started to get close to it as Chespin did its best to remain silent and still. Eevee soon was face to face with the grass type, ready to tail swipe it. Unable to contain any of its energy any longer, Chespin shouted so loud, it scared Eevee as it ran behind me and Serena, leaving a very disappointed Chespin comforted by Bunnelby. Shauna says,"I think it's going to take a little time," as Serena looked down at a shaking Eevee with worry and concern.


	92. Tag Team Inspiration Part 2

In a separate room in the pokemon center, Eevee finally seemed to calm down and relax. Braixen, Pancham, and Skiddo did their best to comfort her as Serena told Eevee,"You were good. Really." However, the small normal type still felt a bit disappointed that things did not go the way it wanted to. At the state she was in, Serena wondered if Eevee even wanted to perform. So, she asks,"Eevee, is it too much? Does performing in front of other people make you nervous? You don't have to if you don't want to." Eevee, who was surprised by this option, yelped in its own words how it wanted to dance and perform with her. Seeing this, it made Serena very happy as Eevee nuzzled against Serena. I soon joined in after overhearing their conversation, saying,"It sounds like Eevee wants to dance." I took my place next to Serena as Eevee jumped into my lap. I couldn't help but pet Eevee when suddenly, it happened again.

My eyes glowed white and I saw Eevee's memories. What played was a young Eevee running away from hunters who tried to capture her. No wonder why Eevee was so shy around humans. Then, another memory played that got me surprised. It was the young Eevee again looking over at a stage in the Kanto where a concert was going on. Performing were two young girls, one who almost resembled a young Serena with the same eyes. The Eevee seemed to be a huge fan of her and liked her so much. Soon, I returned back to the real world in a state of shock. Eevee and Serena were confused as I told Serena about what I just saw. Even she was in shock as she says,"Poor Eevee. It must've had a hard life," with Eevee nodding in agreement. Before I could tell them about the second memory, a video was playing behind us with Aria and her newly evolved Delphox. Seeing this, Serena remembered when she first met Arianna and her double battle with her and her Fennekin evolving into Braixen. Suddenly, I could tell that she had an idea by the happy look in her eyes and the smile on her face. Soon, we reunited and Serena told us her idea: a tag battle. It sounded fun as Ash and Tierno were hands in for having this battle. I say,"I'm in. How about boys vs girls? Shauna, Serena, and me vs Ash, Tierno, and Clemont"? We were all set as Bonnie and some of our pokemon were watching and cheering us on for the battle. Ash had Pikachu, Clemont had Bunnelby, and Tierno had Blastoise. On the girl's side, Shauna had Ivysaur, Serena had Eevee and I called out Mew. We were ready to battle as Lucario acted as the referee.

Ash, being the energetic guy that he was, had Pikachu start off with electro ball. Shauna, predicting that, had Ivysaur intercept it with energy ball. The two moves collided as I had Mew use mega punch, hitting Bunnelby hard into the ground. It got up, but was shaky. Clemont had Bunnelby retaliate with mud shot, which Mew dodged with ease. Tierno had Blastoise use rapid spin as Serena had Eevee use protect. It held into place as the shellfish pokemon recovered and got back on its feet. Ivysaur used razor leaf as Blastoise stepped back to dodge before getting hit from thunderbolt, courtesy of Mew and me. Pikachu then used thunderbolt as Eevee tried to dodge, but tripped and fell, bracing for impact. When thunderbolt did hit, it was from a barrage of razor leaves. As Bonnie and the pokemon cheered Eevee on, it felt determination, not ready to lose. As Tierno and Blastoise began to dance, Eevee counted their rhythm and was ready to counter. Blastoise moved and tried to use water gun, but Eevee jumped to dodge before starting to dance. The shellfish pokemon did its best to keep up as Pikachu hits Ivysaur with iron tail and Bunnelby hits it with wild charge. It tried to retaliate with vine whip, but Pikachu and Bunnelby dodged it, before getting slammed with another mega punch. Pikachu and Bunnelby struggled to its feet as it grinned at the psychic legendary. Meanwhile, it was a dance-off between Eevee and Blastoise. Soon, Blastoise began losing its rhythm as Serena,"Eevee quick! Use swift"! The way Eevee moved and jumped to use swift, the way the stars moved, it was mesmerizing to me and Serena.

The swift soon hit Blastoise, who recovered quickly after that. It surprised Ash, Clemont, and Tierno as Shauna remarked on how they were doing well for their first time battling together. Soon, I noticed that Serena got an idea for a performance routine. She apologizes for having to interrupt the battle. We were hands in with her idea as Serena gathered her pokemon and went to practice with Shauna joining as well. Ash and I decided to continue the battle, with the new teams being Clemont and Tierno vs Ash and I. Once the morning of the showcase arrived, we were all rushing because SOMEONE decided to sleep in. Serena and Shauna hoped that they won't miss registration as I mentioned while quickly zipping up my jacket,"We'll make it if we run"! I just hope we can get there on time before it's too late.


	93. Anistar Amazement Part 1

We were all catching our breath after dashing as fast as lightning to the stadium for the Anistar City showcase. Ash remarks to us to hopefully helping Serena make it to registration on time. I mention while also breathing fast,"Cutting it close like that is not good for my health." Soon, Serena and Shauna came out, luckily all registered. I say,"No worries. What matters most is that we made it." Eevee walked up to me as Serena then asks me,"Liz, since Eevee will be watching the showcase this time, can you look after it? You're one of the few people she trusts at the moment." I say, with a smile,"No problem. Besides, I'll have Bunnelby sit with me too so she'll be so relaxed, she'll think my lap is paradise, right Eevee," as it yipped in happiness before I picked it up. We all wished her and Shauna good luck in the showcase as they went to the back. Soon, we all got into our seats and were ready to watch. Clemont had Bunnelby sit with me so Eevee would be more comfortable around all the people. Even Snowflake came out to help as it and Eevee got along pretty nicely. Soon, the showcase began as Monsieur Pierre appeared along with his Klefki. He announced that this time, the theme was Pokemon Quiz, where performers would be tested on their knowledge of pokemon. Here's the gist of how it would work: A performer's pokemon would retrieve a ball, berry, or baton to allow their trainer to get a chance to answer a question. If they guess right, it equals to a point. If they guess wrong, another performer gets the chance to steal. If a performer gets 3 in a row, then they get to move on to the freestyle round.

In the back, Serena and Shauna were getting into their special gear for the theme performance. Suddenly, Nini appeared to say hi and wish luck as Serena introduced her to Shauna. They hit it off right away as Nini, Serena, and another performer were called up first. Once everything was set, the group appeared onto the stage for the theme performance. For their round, in order to get the chance to answer, their pokemon have to find a pink ball and bring it back first. Nini decided to go with Farfetch'd, the other performer was using Solrock, and Serena decided to use Pancham. Skiddo was a bit disappointed, but Serena told it,"Don't worry. You'll get to help out in the freestyle round," which made it happy again. Soon, when the theme performance was about to begin, Pierre gave the performers their first question **( You can play along too.)** : _Eevee has many evolved forms. Name its fairy type evolution_. The pokemon began to head to the stones as Pancham used arm thrust, Farfetch'd used fury cutter and Solrock used shadow ball. Pancham soon got its ball first and was heading to the finish line, but tripped at the end as it was able to retrieve it, but Farfetch'd was able to cross the line first, with Pancham second and Solrock third. Nini thought for a minute before guessing Espeon, which was wrong. Pierre then says,"Espeon is a psychic type which gives Serena a chance to steal"! Serena then guessed Sylveon, which was correct and got her the first point. **( Did you guess that too? If you didn't, then here's another question to go for** **. )** Then, Pierre read the next question: _Gloom has two evolved forms, Vileplume and?_ The pokemon raced to retrieve their balls as Pancham got its ball and crossed the line first with it. With the chance to answer, Serena guessed Bellossom and got the second point.

Things were looking good by the time Pierre read the third question: _Which pokemon weighs more, Exploud or Ursaring?_ Farfetch'd crossed first again as Nini guessed Ursaring and was correct, receiving her first point. Then, Pierre read question 4: _Trevenant has two types, grass and?_ Pancham crossed first again as Serena guessed a ghost type and was correct, received her third point. Pierre then announces,"And with that, Serena moves on to the freestyle round." It excited her as her pokemon cheered with her as Ash and the rest of us were happy she was movin on too, especially Eevee. **( Did you guys get the answers right as well? If not, it's ok. That's the fun of an in-story quiz. )** In the back, Nini congratulated Serena on her win and hoped she wins the showcase for the both of them. Smoochum and Farfetch'd nodded towards the pokemon as Pancham and Skiddo smiled. On stage, the next round had a berry collecting trial as Ivysaur fills its basket and crosses the line first. Shauna guessed the right answer and was now able to move onto the freestyle round as well. Back with us, we were pretty excited as to who else would get to move on. Hopefully, Serena gets to win again, but for now, let's see what the showcase has for us.


	94. Anistar Amazement Part 2

It was back and forth and a bunch of other performers moved onto the freestyle round as well. With the amount there was, between them and Shauna, the competition was going to be very tough. In the back, Serena had all of her pokemon prepared for the freestyle round. Pancham had his sunglasses, Skiddo had its top hat and tap shoes and Braixen was sporting a brand new outfit...well...sort of. It was a newer version of an older model. You remember the outfit she sported as a Fennekin? Well, this was an updated, better version of it. Plus, instead of a white top hat, she now wore a white fedora, just like her trainer. Plus, she had her showcase stick planted in her tail, ready to go. Soon, it was finally time for the freestyle round to begin. One performer began as I noticed Eevee felt a bit nervous around the flasht combinations. Bunnelby and Snowflake were able to help her relax a bit as I petted her, which made Eevee smile. Afterwards, another performer went and had her pokemon create big, booming fireworks. To us, they were absolutely pretty. To Eevee, they were loud and bright and quite scary. When a huge firework occured, that was it as Eevee ran away in fright as I ran with Snowflake, Ash, and Pikachu to find it. Ash booked it in one direction and I went another. I returned Snowflake and starting calling out for Eevee, hoping it heard me. Ash did the same thing with Pikachu when his calls were heard and noticed by Serena and her pokemon.

When he explained to his girlfriend about what happened, Serena grew worried and asked the advisor is her performance could be moved last. Luckily, she said it could, but if she was too late, she could end up being disqualified. Right now though, it didn't matter if she was disqualified or not. What mattered most was that if Eevee was ok. So, once the advisor went to move her performance, Serena, Ash, and their pokemon went to start looking. Meanwhile, I kept calling Eevee as I soon found her, but there was a problem: she was too scared to move. Why? It just so happened to be that Kevin was there, with his Incineroar, thinking it was wild. I shouted,"Kevin!!! Leave that Eevee alone"!! He saw me, grimaced, and shouted,"Scram!!! Go find your own catch!!! This one is mine"!!!!! I try to say,"But that Eevee isn't wild," but I got cut off by Kevin saying,"Incineroar, block her while I catch this Eevee," while Eevee was frozen in fear. The fire/dark type tried to block my way, but I rolled under it, grabbed Eevee, and ran while Kevin and Incineroar chased after me. I ran as fast as I could before Incineroar used throat chop on my left leg, causing me to drop Eevee as it landed on its feet. In pain, all I could shout was,"Run Eevee," as it followed my orders and darted away before Kevin could catch it. He glared at me before beaming from ear to ear when he saw me holding my leg. He then says,"Buddy, we have a chance at vengeance." I knew I was screwed. My bag was with Clemont and Snowflake was with Ash. Plus, my leg hurt too much to walk or even run on. Even so, Kevin's Incineroar would just catch me and restrict my movements. Kevin just snapped his fingers and said,"Outrage," as his pokemon prepared to use the move as I just shook in true fear before everything went black.

Back with Ash and Serena, they were still looking for Eevee when Serena saw it running towards her as they embraced in a hug. Eevee was glad to be reunited with Serena as she was glad that Eevee was ok. Eevee then chirped its words of encouragement as Ash says,"Eevee is telling you to give it your all. Liz and I will keep a closer eye on Eevee from now on." It made Serena feel a lot better and when Serena was soon called to perform, Eevee then realized something horrific. As Serena went to perform, Eevee led Ash to where I was. Meanwhile, Kevin and Incineroar were walking away happily from a brutal beatdown of me. I was burned, bleeding, and barely conscious. Plus, he took something precious from me that I can never get back again. Eevee soon saw me as Ash and Pikachu were left in states of shock, fear, and horror. A medical team soon came to bring me to the hospital as Eevee and Pikachu could only whimper and release small tears since they couldn't come help protect me in time. Even Ash felt guilty, punching a wall while saying to himself _Whoever did this will pay dearly._ On stage, Serena and her pokemon were finally up and ready to perform. They jumped and began to move as Braixen used flamethrower while Pancham used arm thrust and Skiddo used razor leaf, creating many pretty sparkles and glitter. Then, they began to dance, twirl, jump, and move just like Eevee taught them. It was so beautiful and it made Clemont, Tierno, Bonnie, Chespin, Bunnelby, and Dedenne move along. Pancham then used stone edge as Braixen jumped and moved before launching a fire blast while Skiddo made it even more spectacular with a newly learned energy ball. The ending was so beautiful as everyone posed while the audience cheered. While in their pose, Serena noticed that Ash, Liz, Pikachu, and Eevee haven't returned to their seats yet. She grew concerned that something happened to them again. However, even if she could, she wasn't allowed to leave till after the results. Once the freestyle round ended, it was time to announce the winners and, to no one's surprise, Serena ended up winning it as Shauna smiled and congratulated Serena for winning as our friends in the audience clapped and applauded. Serena did her best to pull on a brave face to accept the key before dashing to the back to change and then run out to find Ash, Liz, and Eevee.

When she did and everyone regrouped, Serena noticed that Eevee and Ash were crying. When she asked,"What's going on? What happened? Where's Liz"? Eevee yipped about what happened as Ash says in a teary-eyed voice,"It was awful. What happened was," before getting cut off by a news bulletin with a reporter saying,"Breaking News!! Kalos Champion Liz Yvonne has been a victim of an attack. She is currently in the hospital seeking treatment, but many doctors say that she's in critical condition. Cuts, burns, bloody spots and even injuries in the lower areas. One doctor even says that from the first sight of her, she almost looked dead. Many people hope that she recovers, but judging by the images we've seen, there's a possible chance she might not make it." That was enough to make everyone's blood turn cold as Serena and Eevee made a mad dash out of the stadium to the hospital. The only thing on their minds now was _Liz...please hang in there._


	95. Recovering Passion

Hey guys. Now, I'm sure you are aware of what happened to Liz in the previous chapter. If you know anyone who understands or experienced something like this, you are not alone. There are people you can talk to that can help you. Now, on with the story.

Everyone was booking it to the Anistar City hospital in hope that I was ok after Liz was found brutally beaten by Kevin and his Incineroar. Serena kept hoping that her sister was ok and still living and fighting. In the hospital, I was currently in surgery, getting the bones in her leg fixed and stitches for all the cuts and scrapes on her. It was a long, intensive process, especially for her lower area. Soon, everyone made it as everyone shouted,"Where's Liz"?!?!?! A middle age female soon appeared, seeing the group, says,"Excuse me. Are you guys friends or family members related to Ms. Liz"? Ash spoke up first, saying,"Yeah. Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Tierno, and I are her friends. Serena is her sister. How is she? Will she live"? The doctor did her best to calm them before saying,"Ok ok ok. Liz is currently residing in her room, resting after surgery. She had major fractures in her left leg, many cuts that required surgery, and is in a coma from the trauma of hitting her head. Luckily, she will recover, but it will require some time. There are some after effects from the state she was found in." Serena spoke up, saying,"How bad is it"? The doctor frowned before saying,"She has a major scar on her left eye that's bound to be permanent. She also has a dislocated right shoulder, her back is badly bruised. Plus, from an exam we've administered to her before the surgery, she was lucky enough to not be with a child. However, the attack has also left her sterile." That one made Serena and Shauna gasp in shock. Ash and Bonnie didn't understand it until they asked Clemont, who says,"It means she's unable to conceive children in the future." That made Bonnie upset as Ash felt even more angered about Liz being hurt.

The doctor then placed a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder while saying,"If you want, you guys can come see her now. Just try to remain quiet so she can rest in case she wakes up." Everyone agreed to go see her as Pikachu and Eevee nodded in agreement. She led them to room 210 and inside was a bandaged up me with my leg in a cast, my glasses on a bed stand, and an IV hooked up. This got everyone to be shocked as Pikachu and Eevee ran up to me and jumped onto my bed, chirping their words of encouragement to her. Eevee felt the worst out of everyone because it was I who protected it from Kevin in the first place. Serena picked up the normal type before saying,"It's ok. I'm sure that Liz will survive. She's strong and will do anything to protect others, even at the cost of her own life...oh Liz. We all hope you make it." Ash went next to pick up his partner and tell Liz,"I'm sorry I didn't come fast enough. If only I came faster, I could've saved you. Please get well soon." Pikachu chirped the same thing through the tears. Clemont and Bonnie said about the same things that Ash and Serena said too. Bonnie even put a picture of me on the nightstand while saying,"Feel better soon Liz." Later on, everyone decided to head to the pokemon center to rest. Serena volunteered to stay behind and sleep with me tonight. In the room, Serena sat in a chair while holding my hand. Then, she looked around, making sure she was alone before pulling out a special necklace. It was a green music note that had a golden S on it. She held it close as it began to glow a pinkish rainbow color as she began to sing **( Think of it like Jigglypuff's melody )**. As she sang, she placed her hand onto my chest as she glowed a light pinkish, rainbow color. All my wounds healed and disappeared, except for the scar and my leg. After about 5 minutes of doing that, she stopped as the glow disappeared. Soon, when I seemed to almost be fully healed, I slowly struggled to open my eyes. I turned and slowly saw Serena before beginning to fall back asleep.

In the morning, Ash came over and brought food over for his girlfriend. As she ate, Ash fed her pokemon as well, but Eevee had no appetite whatsoever. Ash could tell that Eevee felt awful. To help it feel better, Ash told Eevee,"I feel bad too. However, if you didn't run to find us, we wouldn't have found Liz and gotten her help. You're her hero Eevee," which made it feel a little better. Suddenly, Pikachu heard stirring and looked to see that I was starting to wake up. As I opened my eyes and saw everyone, I gave a small smile before welling up in tears and breaking down into a sob of sadness and fear. Eevee and Pikachu sat on my lap and nuzzled me, licking my tears away. Serena carefully hugged her as Ash joined in as well. All that Ash and Serena could say,"It's going to be ok. You'll be ok." All I could muster to say was,"It was so scary!!! I couldn't do a thing to fight back!!! He made me feel so weak!!! Why did he have to hurt me the way he did"?!?!?!?! A little while later, the doctors came by to check up on me. They were surprised to find that all of my wounds, except my scar and leg, were all healed up. Even the female doctor from earlier said, and I quote,"Healing is usually never this quick. Unless there were essence of magic, but that's highly unlikely to occur here." With the condition that I now was in, the only major thing was to be using crutches for about 3 weeks. Other than that, I was free to go. It felt good to be reunited with my friends, but I also felt really bad. No, it wasn't a pain/ sick/ sore feeling. I felt bad on the inside because mentally, I was scarred. I couldn't get the images of the beatdown out of my head. It hurt my pride and my spirit. Even when I was sitting on a log, I still felt it.

Everyone felt bad and wondered how they could help her feel better. Then, Ash got an idea as he went up to me and says,"I challenge you to a battle"!! I looked up at Ash and glumly say,"What's the point? I don't even feel like it. It's like what Kevin said. I really am weak." Serena soon joined him, saying,"Come on sis. The Liz I know would be hands on with having a battle against Ash." I just shrugged slightly before saying,"Fine. I'll do it, but I won't enjoy it," before getting up and moving to the other side of the field to battle. Seeing how upset I looked, everyone knew it was going to take something even bigger to help me feel better. Ash decides to go with Noibat as I just glumly release Lucario, who was ready for a fight. As Clemont refereed the battle to begin, Ash has Noibat use supersonic, which Lucario dodges without command. It then looked at me with concern, wondering why I wasn't giving it a command. In that time, Noibat landed a quick attack as Lucario recovered quickly. I then say,"Aura sphere," as it used the move, but Noibat dodges it. Noibat tries to use quick attack, but Lucario dodges it this time and Noibat ended up knocking me off my feet. As I landed hard, I just brought my knees to my chest, laid my head down, and developed tears again, saying,"What's the point of battling when I can't even fight back"?! Enough was enough as Eevee ran to me and landed on my lap. It yelled at me as seeing the look of determination in its eyes, it touched my heart as I struggled to my feet, balanced on my crutches, and then say,"You're all right!!! I shouldn't be like this!! I may have gotten hurt and it may have hurt my pride, but it shouldn't affect my mood and how I battle!!! I wouldn't be Kalos Champion if not for you guys"!!!

Back straight on my feet, I say with a huge smile,"Let's continue our battle Ash. But this time," before turning to Eevee and telling it,"I want to battle with you Eevee. Is it fine with you," as Eevee slowly nodded. I then looked up to Serena and say,"Is it ok with you sis"? Serena nodded and says,"It's fine by me." I then asked Lucario if it was ok as it nodded in agreement. As I returned my steel/fighting partner, Eevee and Noibat were ready to battle their hearts out. Ash has Noibat use supersonic as Eevee dodged it with ease. Eevee then used swift as Noibat got hit pretty hard. Noibat then used quick attack as Eevee protected itself with protect. Eevee then used a new move, charm, as Noibat grew more infatuated towards Eevee. Eevee ended the battle with swift as Noibat got the full taste of it, getting knocked out. As I was announced the winner, Eevee jumped into my arms as I hugged it. Serena joined the hug fest as well, saying,"You both did really well. I'm proud of you both." I developed tears again, but this time, they were tears of happiness. Seeing how happy I was made everyone else happy as well. Soon, Tierno and Shauna had to go and help Trevor with finding his camera. Meanwhile, I joined up with everyone else as I told them,"I am so glad to be friends with you guys. I'm so lucky to be a part of your lives and have you guys be a part of mine." Clemont says,"Well, you've always helped us when we needed it." Bonnie added,"Plus, you're great to be around." Serena then adds,"You're brave, strong, kind, smart, funny, caring," and Ash finishes with,"And totally awesome." I smiled so brightly as we all had another group hug. Later on, when it was time for bed, I was bunking with Serena again. As we slowly settled into our sleeping bags, I took the time to mention something that was on my mind all day. Once in, I turned to her and say,"Hey sis. Can I talk to you for a sec"? When she nodded, I say,"That night I was in the hospital, even though I was knocked out, I heard something weird. It sounded like singing and when I felt like waking up, I felt better and when I opened my eyes, I saw you. Were you the one who sang and healed me"? Serena was silent for a minute before saying,"That's a story for another day. For now, let's rest up. Tomorrow's Ash's seventh gym battle against the Anistar City gym leader." With that, we fell asleep as my mind kept looming about how did Serena help me? Either way, if not for her, I would be in worse shape. It makes me so happy to be her sister.


	96. Predicting The Unpredictable Part 1 & 2

In the Anistar City gym, a psychic class was going on when suddenly, the gym leader, Olympia, began acting weird and shouting. She then says,"I see it. A light," before a green glow overcame the room. She then continued with,"In the near future, Kalos will face an unprecedented threat and trapped in the vortex of this threat, I see them. The faces of those who will gather here in Anistar City. One with a deep green eye and those who walk alongside it and the one who will show the way," before showing images of Ash, Pikachu, and Professor Sycamore. A girl who was watching this became determined to stop this in case they were dangerous. With us, we were preparing to leave for the gym as Serena was showing Eevee her second key. She happily smiled and says,"One more and then it's the Masterclass," as Eevee chirped happily. Ash says,"There's no way Serena is gonna lose and there's no way we will either." Pikachu responded by emitting electricity, which frightened Eevee a bit as Pikachu apologized. Soon, I arrived to the group, moving on my crutches and saying,"I'm set and ready to go." Clemont says,"Are you sure you don't wanna stay to rest? You might risk hurting yourself again." I respond with,"No worries Clemont. A broken leg can't stop me. Besides, it's not like I'm the one who's battling today. Ash is." Ash says,"She's right and I'm going to win." Soon, Ash raced out of the pokemon center with the rest of us following him and me shouting while trying to move fast on my crutches,"Ketchum!!! Wait up!!! I can't move fast remember"?!?! As we left, a news story on a TV was talking about Mega Evolution and how Sycamore was arriving today to conduct research on the sundial. The article was stating how the sundial could be related to mega stones. I was pretty wobbly trying to catch up and out of exhaustion, collasped and fell, breathing fast. Clemont looked back and saw before letting the others know and rushing to help me up. After getting back up and balanced, I say,"Is there a chance that we could slow down a bit? I'm not as fast as I was before at the moment or will be for the next few weeks." Despite wanting to get to the gym right away, Ash says,"Liz is right. It wouldn't be fair if we all rushed ahead, even though it was sort of my fault," with Pikachu chirping in agreement. Serena then adds,"So it's settled. Let's all walk there this time...together," as Clemont felt relieved and I felt better as we strolled towards the gym. At the sundial, Sycamore and his crew arrived and began to set their equipment up for the research. Suddenly, the girl from the psychic class saw them and shouted,"Alright you! What are you doing here?! Hurry up and leave here right now"!! Her actions confused the scientists as she released a Sigilyph, who used psywave to destroy their equipment and sent the scientists flying.

At that moment, when we saw the puff of smoke, we grew curious and went to see what was going on. Once we did arrive, we saw Sycamore and the others almost hit by the attack. The girl spoke up, saying,"This is a warning to the one that will show us the way!! Leave this place right now," before we came rushing in to help. When she saw Ash, she remembered the prophecy Olympia told and thought that they were it before releasing a Sableye, much like mine. I say,"Either this is private property or she's challenging us to a battle," before Rotom Dex came out saying,"Sableye, the darkness pokemon. A ghost/dark type. Living it caves, it likes to dig up gems with its sharp claws before devouring them. In the dark, their eyes give off an eerie light." She had it use power gem as we did our best to dodge, me barely escaping without falling. Ash pulled out a pokeball and released Frogadier, who was ready to battle with Pikachu. I released Absol and my own Sableye before touching my keystone and saying,"Our hearts unite as one as the unison provides strength for all. Now, to show off that strength, Absol, Sableye, mega evolve"!! Soon, the two pokemon glowed and transformed, immediately becoming Mega Absol and Mega Sableye. Rotom Dex snapped a quick picture as Sycamore looked on in amazement at the two pokemon. Frogadier used water pulse on the girl's Sableye and I had Absol use aerial ace, which hit it hard. Sigilyph used psywave which hit Pikachu, but before a double dose was delivered, Mega Sableye used its special ability, magic coat, to bounce it right back towards the psychic type. The girl had her Sableye use shadow claw on Frogadier which hit before getting hit by another shadow claw from Mega Absol. Ash had Pikachu use thunderbolt on Sigilyph as I say,"Let's help out! Mega Absol, psycho cut and Mega Sableye, shadow ball"!! All three attacks combined and hit Sigilyph, who was knocked out instantly. She returned it to its pokeball before commanding it to use power gem. Frogadier countered with water pulse before landing an aerial ace on it, which resulted in another knockout. Once she returned it to its pokeball, she shouted,"How dare you! For the sake of Anistar and Kalos, leave here immediately," as she tried to release another pokemon. However, her pokeball was taken by a psychic energy and brought into the hands of Olympia herself. Ash was pretty shocked when he saw as I was as well. My pokemon returned to their normal forms and were shocked as well. Olympia shouted to the girl,"Stand down Carey," who did so hesitantly. Ash, Pikachu, and Frogadier were still in complete awe as Carey's friend soon arrived and scolded her for causing panic. Olympia soon floated towards us as Sycamore recognized her as the gym leader for Anistar Coty, which made Ash even more shocked. I say with an almost laugh,"This surprises you Ash? Ms. Olympia has the heart and soul of a psychic type gym leader. I thought you'd guess when you first saw her floating with pyschic." Olympia looked towards me and my pokemon before giving a nod of affirmation as we nodded back towards her.

When Serena asked,"Why'd you nod at her? Why did she nod at you"? I say,"We have a mutual friendship." Olympia then says,"Please forgive my apprentice for the trouble she caused." I say,"It was no trouble at all. But what was this future she mentioned earlier? The one who would show us the way"? Olympia says,"I saw a disaster approaching soon and your fates are all tied to it." Then, Olympia received another prediction with Frogadier being surrounded by a veil of water and bits of red glowing within it. She then shouted,"There it is! I see it! Your future," before pointing to Frogadier. She then mentions about discussing this at the gym, which sounded like a good idea. Along the way, something weird happened to me. While we were walking, I became dazed and saw something surprising. It was Lumious City, but the sky was red and there were vines covering buildings and blocking streets. On top of 2 specific buildings, two people were duking it out with rainbow colored spheres, bunches, and a bunch of other moves. Then, it went to one person going in for a powered punch and that person had familiar sapphire blue eyes. I then gasp and return to my senses, almost dizzy in a sense. Professor Sycamore asked,"Are you ok Liz"? I said,"I'm fine...but...I just had a vision, which made everyone, including Olympia, stop to listen. I continue with,"I can't remember exactly what it was...but...it happened in Lumious City. The sky was redder than blood, people in a panic. Vines everywhere from its unknown source. A lot of other things happened too, but I can't remember." Olympia then says,"It could be tied to the vision I had. We must hurry to the gym to discuss this. At the gym, the inside was amazing. It was like walking through a modern day planetarium. Everyone wondered if Olympia could really see the future as I explained,"It's a bit complicated. You see, Olympia listens to what I found it to be "the voice of the stars" which allow her to see the future." Olympia floated towards us again, saying,"Yes. Now, Ms. Liz, may you come forward please"? I went up to her as she removed my cap and placed one hand on my head and the other facing my friends. It played the vision that I had as everyone saw what I saw. Even Sycamore was speechless, saying,"Is it possible that it might happen"? Olympia looks at him and says,"Feeling the energy and strength, it is likely that the two visions that have emerged today are atmost connected to one another." Clemont says,"This is most intriguing. But I would like to know how Liz is able to see the future now too"? Serena then remembers something as she says,"I remember! Liz told me that somehow, she is able to see past memories of pokemon. It's happened twice so far with My Braixen and Eevee." Olympia, hearing this, says,"It could be that Liz possesses a power unlike anything I've ever seen. A power that is most important in the threat that is coming." I was struck with disbelief. Olympia never mentioned this the last time I was here. Could I really possess a power that strong?

She then turned her attention to Ash, saying,"Young man, my vision concerns about the future of you and your Frogadier." She then projected an image of Frogadier in the past when it was just a Froakie. While the others played and had fun together, Ash's Froakie was training all by itself, never really socialising with them. With its ways came trouble and conflict. One day, it was shown that its strength can reach new heights with the help of a trainer and that kindness was important. She mentioned,"This Froakie was yearning for something much deeper. I have one word for that. That word is love." Ash was a bit surprised as he remembered when he first rescued Froakie, caught it, and had many fun battles with it. As Sycamore asked about what was the future in store for Frogadier, she said,"Its power will become greater and greater. However, it will reach new heights that no one has ever seen before and the two of you, Ash and Frogadier, will reach those heights together." Sycamore suggested mega evolution, which would be a huge deal if it does occur. Ash says,"Frogadier, let's get stronger together," as it nodded in agreement. Ash then says,"But first, I need to get my seventh badge, so, Olympia, I challenge you to a battle." Olympia smiled and says,"I accept challenger." Ash was pumped about getting the chance to battle her. I then say while returning Absol and Sableye,"Ms. Olympia, if I may, can I speak to you privately"? She nodded as we stepped to the side to chat. I started things off with,"This power...will it get stronger? And how will it play with the disaster that is approaching"? She says,"I can't tell you much, but I will say this. This power, evil forces will be capture you for their benefits. However, if all the cards are played right, this power will aid in vanishing the threat." With thos in mind, I say,"I understand. Now, there is one more matter I wish to discuss with you," before she interrupted with,"It's about Serena, your adopted sister." I was a bit shocked as she says,"That's because the person with the blue eyes is Serena, who will play a key part in another major conflict embedded in the huge threat in my vision." I looked around before asking,"Do you know if she possesses a power like I do"? Olympia says,"Her story is quite intriguing and you might find it quite shocking. As a young girl, Serena's original birth mother died once she was born, so they gave it to Ms. Grace Yvonne, who was unable to have a child at the time. Growing up, she had a very special friend named Katie. They were even closer than she is with Ash. One day, when they both turned 3, Grace and Katie's mother gave them special necklaces which gives them a very rare power. Even without the necklaces or if they break, the power will always be with them. It's called music power because those granted with it were born to live and breathe performing. Together, they decided to become a singing duo and they were/ still are the most popular singers of all time. Then, one day, an accident concerning her friend caused them to stop performing for good. Their music us still #1, but a lot of fans still wish them to reunite. Since them, she has wished to reunite with her friend or show any of her new friends her powers." I was in utmost shock. When I thought that I knew everything about Serena, she never ceases to amaze me. Olympia then says,"In the very, very, very near future, she will reveal her powers to everyone and then will she be able to fully be one with them." I thanked Olympia for being able to talk to me before Ash called me over to join them. Who knows what else will this day will bring? For now, let's enjoy what we got.


	97. Viewing The Future Ahead Part 1

Ash and Lady Olympia were both standing on opposite sides of the battlefield in the gym as Ash was all set and ready to win. Olympia released her choices, which were both forms of Meowstics. That meant that this gym battle was a double battle. The rest of us were watching from the stands with Professor Sycamore. I couldn't help but hope that Ash came up with a strategy for the Meowstics when they use future sight.

 _We were talking at the pokemon center earlier as I told Ash everything about the Anistar City gym. I mentioned to him how if he were to battle the Meowstics, to look out for future sight. Rotom Dex even described it for him, saying,"Future sight, a psychic type move where after two turns, or five minutes, psychic energy is sent and attacks the target."_ Olympia's apprentice soon appeared onto the battlefield to referee the match. She says,"Alright. The Anistar City gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Olympia, the gym leader, will now get underway. This is a double battle. Each trainer will use two pokemon at once and there are no substitutions." Ash was ready as he released his choices, which ended up being Frogadier and Talonflame. I was a bit surprised as I say,"Interesting. Ash is using a water type and a fire/flying type against 2 psychic type pokemon. In this scenario, Talonflame is at a disadvantage, but Ash has surprised me before. Let's just see what he does this time." Soon, the battle was set as the referee called for it to begin. Olympia started things off by having her Meowstics use helping hand and future sight at the same time. I said to myself _Just like last time. Helping hand allows allies to work together and aid their partner when needed. That along with future sight...it's a pretty tough combo right off the bat_. Then, the Meowstics formed their future sight as the holes closed and a big 5 flashed in mid air. Ash was ready to respond as he had Frogadier use aerial ace and Talonflame use flame charge. As the two charged in with their moves, the Meowstics used their psychic energy to dodge the moves quickly. They watched closely to try and track their movement as Talonflame launched a flame charge on the male and Frogadier formed a water pulse to launch on the female. Both moves were set but the Meowstics responded with light screen, cutting the damage in half. Then, Talonflame was hit with dark pulse as Frogadier ran and caught Talonflame before it could collide with the ground. Professor Sycamore mentioned that the male Meowstic's ability was Prankster, which made it possible. When Bonnie and Serena asked about what it meant, Rotom Dex came out, saying,"Allow me. Prankster is an ability that allows the pokemon to use support moves such as light screen before its opponent can attack. It can protect its ally before the opponent can make a move." Professor Sycamore smiled as he said,"Marvelous explanation Rotom."

Back to the battle, both Meowstics launched a psyshock that Talonflame and Frogadier both tried to dodge. However, it ended up hitting them as future sight soon occurs, adding in some extra damage, especially to Talonflame. I tipped my hat slightly while saying,"Right before he could continue, that tricky future sight stopped his timing right in his tracks." Clemont says to me,"You seem pretty upset about it." I respond back,"That move gave me a hard time back when I challenged Olympia. Believe it or not, my pokemon barely made it through its powerful onslaught. I came up with a strategy to counter it, but still, I remember that the move is hard for any trainer to counter, unless you catch its pattern." On the field, Ash soon came up with a strategy as he whispered his idea to Pikachu. While that happens, Olympia says,"Well, well. Do what you can. This will be your test." Ash soon stood back up and was ready to fight back. Talonflame and Frogadier shared Ash's passion and determination of passing the test as well, not wanting to lose one bit. Talonflame readied a brave bird in the air as Frogadier used double team on the ground. Both Meowstics used helping hand and dark pulse to wipe out the fake copies as Frogadier readied a cut, but was hit by dark pulse. However, it gave Talonflame enough time to hit the female Meowstic with brave bird. It tried to retaliate with thunder wave as it looked like Talonflame was about to get hit. However, in a call of protection, Frogadier jumped in front of it and got the full blow head on, becoming paralyzed as a result. Everyone was shocked as to why it did what it did. We could only watch and see how this battle will turn out now.


	98. Viewing The Future Ahead Part 2

Frogadier collided to the ground after getting the full dose of thunder wave. Talonflame was relieved and shocked at what happened as Ash and Pikachu became worried as well. The Meowstics were quick to respond with helping hand and future sight, using the same combination again. However, Ash had his plan set as the holes closed and another 5 flashed yet again. Once that was set, Pikachu moved its tail and kept chirping, keeping track of it. I was surprised as I say,"Smart move. Ash caught the pattern." When Clemont asked about the pattern, I say,"Future sight is tricky, but its weakness is that you can time it. With the right rhythm and beat, you can predict when future sight will hit and counter it. Ash is having Pikachu act as a timer and a metronome to catch the future sight so he can turn it around in his favor." Serena smiled before saying,"Leave it to Ash to come up with a crazy strategy like that." On the battlefield, both Meowstics used psyshock as Talonflame took charge and went into the attack with steel wing. The move try to hit it from behind, but Frogadier intercepted it with water pulse, creating a thick fog as Talonflame hit the male Meowstic head on. Frogadier tried to attack with aerial ace, but the paralysis prevented it from using the attack as it soon gets hit by a strong dark pulse, getting repelled back. Luckily, Talonflame caught it this time, but both pokemon got hit with future sight again. Things did not look good as I mention,"The only bad thing about this strategy. You have a 50/50 chance of getting the timing down pat." Ash was getting worried as Frogadier and Talonflame struggled to their feet. Both pokemon were ready to counter and turn this battle around.

The Meowstics used helping hand and future sight yet again as Pikachu went back to timing the attack. Then, the Meowstics launched dark pulse and future sight as Frogadier hopped on Talonflame and rode it. Meanwhile, the fire/flying type did its best to dodge and maneuver around the attack. Then, it did a strong nosedive at the two psychic types as their own attacks hit them, leaving Talonflame and Frogadier scot free this time. Then, both pokemon grabbed the Meowstics and got a good hold on them, even Frogadier. Suddenly, Pikachu chirped at Ash, letting him know that the attack was coming. When the future sight did appear, Talonflame and Frogadier tossed the Meowstics into the attack and they got the full dose of it, soon driven to the ground. We were all surprised and relieved that Ash found a way to counter and use the attacks as his own, turning the battle around in his favor. As the Meowstics struggled to their feet, Olympia responds with,"Well done. Your timing, that's what I was looking for." Both Meowstics used psyshock as Frogadier tried to use cut, but Talonflame caught it and decided to give it a hand with its speed. The Meowstics used helping hand and dark pulse to try and close any gaps, but Talonflame mixed flame charge so they both could cancel out the attacks before they could hit. Talonflame used flame charge and knocked out the female Meowstic with ease. Frogadier tried to use water pulse, but got affected by its paralysis again. The male tried to counter with psyshock as the water pulse staggered a bit. With Ash's words as he says,"Don't give up. We're going to the top together right?! You can do it Frogadier!! You can't give up now"!

That gave it the determination to form the water pulse that cut right through psyshock and knock out the male Meowstic. As both Meowstics were on the ground with swirls in their eyes, the referee says,"Both Meowstics are unable to battle. Talonflame and Frogadier are the winners and the victory goes to Ash, the challenger." Ash, Pikachu, and his pokemon celebrated as we celebrated from the stands. I say,"Once Ash got to counter that future sight, everything came up his way and he won with his special battling rhythm." Once we gathered with him, Ash thanked Olympia for the battle as he was awarded his seventh badge, the psychic badge. He added it to his badge case as I say,"Congratulations Ketchum. You deserve that victory." Ash looked to me and said,"Thanks, but it was your advice that helped me understand what I was facing with." I couldn't help but smile. Even on crutches, I felt like giving him a high five. Serena hugged Ash, saying,"You battled like a true trainer Ash. I'm lucky to have you as a great boyfriend." Ash hugged her back as he says,"Only because I'm lucky to have you as a girlfriend Serena," causing her to blush. I mention to Clemont,"One of these days, that might be us with our future partners," which made Clemont give a nervous smile and Bonnie laugh really hard. Outside the gym, Clemont gave Ash and Serena updated pokedexes as he gave me a new, updated guided book. He says,"I know you will do marvelous on your journey as you continue on your way." I then tell Ash,"I have the perfect location for your next battle Ash. My hometown, Snowbelle City. The gym leader there is tough and will definitely give you and all of your pokemon a challenge." Ash liked the sound of that as he says,"Alright then. It's off to Snowbelle City. First though, there's one thing to do." He then turned to me and says,"I want us to have a battle. Pikachu wants to have a face off with Violet," as it chirped in agreement. I say,"You're on Ketchum," as we looked deep into each other's eyes as true rivals.


	99. Evolution of Emotions and Friendships

On the battlefield, Ash and I were in a friendly staredown along with Pikachu and Violet. Clemont decided to referee as he says,"This one on one match will now begin. Each trainer will use only one pokemon and the battle will be over when either pokemon on either side is unable to continue." Pikachu had sparks flying as Violet lit her branch for battle. Ash shouts,"This time, I'm gonna win Liz. I will be the first trainer to ever defeat you." I shouted back,"Don't forget Ash, you're facing the Kalos Champion and her strongest partner. This will be anything but easy." Serena and Bonnie were cheering from the bleachers as Braixen, Hawlucha, Frogadier, Bunnelby, Chespin, Heracross, Lucario, and Espeon cheered along with them. Clemont then says,"Alright, battle begin," as Ash and I shouted in unison,"Ready or not, here I come," along with our pokemon. Ash had Pikachu start off with thunderbolt as Violet countered with flamethrower, creating an explosion. Pikachu blasted off with quick attack, but was sent flying into a tree with psychic. I then shout,"Partner, point aim and fire with your latest move. Mystical fire now," as Violet used her signature move and hit Pikachu, giving it the burn status. Pikachu struggled to its feet, frustrated that it's been unable to land any hits or cause any sources of damage. Ash says,"We need to get in close. Pikachu, use quick attack, then jump," as his partner did just as so. I was ready as I say,"Jump," as she shocked everyone with her jumping ability. She then landed a critical hit with fire punch, sending Pikachu into the ground. It struggled to get up and the extra burn damage was not helping at all. I then say,"Partner, let's wrap it up with a z move," as my shiny Delphox nodded in agreement. I placed the firium z in my z ring and began the motions. Ash kept shouting to Pikachu,"Get up buddy. Their z move is coming," as the electric mouse tried to get up as fast as it could. Meanwhile, I was saying,"Things are heating up!! Let's scorch this battlefield with the blazes of victory," as Violet glowed brightly. I then finish off with,"Bring the heat my partner!! Inferno Overdrive," as Violet launched the powerful fire type z move, hitting Pikachu and knocking it out. Clemont announced,"Pikachu is unable to battle. Delphox is the winner. The match goes to the champion Liz"!! Ash ran to his partner and picked him up as the electric mouse slowly opened its eyes and chirped in sadness. I praised Violet, saying,"Excellent work like always. Nothing but the best from you partner," as it chirped in happiness. Serena and Ash's pokemon rushed to the Kanto trainer as they praised him for a good battle. Ash says,"It was a good try, but thank Liz for making the battle fun. Besides, we'll get her next time right buddy," as Pikachu was silent during the conversation. Soon, we all went to the pokemon center as Ash and I healed up our partners. Soon, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff wheeled them back to us as we collected them. I returned Violet safely to her pokeball as Ash picked up Pikachu, who remained sad while on his shoulder.

This behavior was new to Ash as he asked it,"Hey buddy. What's wrong? Why are you upset"? Pilachu could only chirp its depressed cries as Serena says,"Poor Pikachu. Losing the battle must've hurt its pride." Clemont says,"It's normal sometimes for a pokemon to feel disappointed after losing a battle, but Pikachu seems a bit more disappointed about it than normal. I say,"Ash, Pikachu has been with you to other regions as well right Ash"? As he nodded, I came up with a theory as I say,"It's possible that Pikachu is feeling depressed because it feels such that since it's traveled in a bunch of regions, it should be a lot stronger. Plus that along with the fact that since meeting us, it hasn't been able to beat us, that must've made Pikachu feel really bad. Am I right buddy," as Pikachu looked up at me and slowly nodded in agreement. Bonnie says,"Poor Pikachu. There has to be a way to get it to feel better." Ash says,"Well, maybe if I can train Pikachu and make it stronger, it might make him feel better." I say,"There is another option. It depends on if Pikachu wants to do it though." Ash says,"Whatever it is, we'll do it." I say,"Maybe it's best if Pikachu...evolves." Everyone was surprised by the idea as it made Pikachu confused. I then got an idea as I pull out my new guidebook and look up a location. I then say,"There's a place near here called Evolution Beach. It's most famous for having evolution stones buried in the sand. If we go there and find a thunderstone, if Pikachu wants to, we can use it to evolve it into Raichu." Soon, we all got our bathing suits on and were ready for a day at Evolution Beach. As we explored and had a little fun, Ash, Pikachu, and I went looking for a thunderstone. I had Lycanroc out, sniffing the ground in search for it. Suddenly, Lycanroc got a scent and began digging, soon uncovering a bunch of stones like fire stones, dusk stones, leaf stones, and luckily, one thunderstone. I picked it up and showed it to Ash, saying,"It now all depends on what Pikachu wants," before offering the stone to it. Pikachu climbed down and ran a good distance from us, shaking its head no. Ash says,"Guess Pikachu doesn't want to evolve." Clemont says,"Pokemon have the opportunity to evolve if it wants to, depending on its own choice and belief." Ash says,"Clemont is right. Besides, there are more ways to make a pokemon strong than evolving it." I say,"True, but let's keep keep it just in case it changes its mind." Then, Bonnie runs by us, chasing Chespin and Pancham, who were fighting again. They collided into me, causing me to fall and drop my crutches and send the thunderstone flying. I was lucky enough to not land on my healing leg. However, we were all in for a bigger surprise. The thunderstone was in the air for a bit before landing

...on the ground...

...in Pikachu's paws...

Suddenly, a bright blue glow surrounded Pikachu as we all watched in shock and surprise as Ash shouted,"Pikachu"!!!! Serena and Clemont could only mutter,"Say it isn't so," as I say under my breath,"Pikachu is evolving." Pikachu grew bigger, its tail got longer, its ears changed shape and its fingers slowly disappeared. Soon, what took place of Pikachu was an average sized, bright orange, extremely strong Raichu. Ash could only say,"Pikachu evolved into a Raichu." I was shocked as I say,"I knew I brought up the idea of evolution, but never did I expect it to happen like that." Raichu shook its head for a minute before getting the full detail of what happened. One look of its reflection in the ocean and Raichu screamed loud enough to be heard from Lumious City. Raichu was splashing water on its face and smacking itself, trying to see if this was all just a bad dream. However, it was as clear as its new evolution. It was now a Raichu, no longer a Pikachu. Ash picked up his now heavier partner, saying,"It's ok buddy. Just because you evolved doesn't mean you're not my number 1 buddy. You're my partner. Always have been, always will be." Raichu gave Ash an "I'm as angry as a raging Machamp" thunderbolt, which fried Ash to a crisp. Luckily, he surprisingly shook it off and says,"Yep, he's still the same old same old, no matter the new evolution or not." Bonnie hugged Raichu, which seemed to make it feel better. Serena petted Raichu underneath the chin, which got it to smile. I say,"Plus, with the evolution comes a lot of newfound power. Ash, have Raichu battle Violet again. This time, I'll bet you this time, things will be different." Ash says,"You're on Liz," as Raichu was determined to not lose once again. We stood on opposite sides of an area of the beach as Violet and Raichu were ready to battle.

Ash and I were more than ready to get things going. Clemont refereed again as he shouts,"Alright, battle begin"!! Bonnie, Serena, and the pokemon cheered us on again. Ash says,"Alright buddy, let's get going with thunderbolt," as Raichu launched the move as Violet used flamethrower to counter it, creating an explosion again. Then, Raichu took off with its new speed and used a new move, wild charge, which hits Violet square on the chest, causing damage while taking a little recoil damage. We were all surprised as even Raichu was shocked as well. It could feel the power of its new evolution and it was good. I say,"Well well. Now this is what I call a battle. Violet, fire punch," as she went to use the move. Raichu countered with another new move, thunder punch, which created a stalemate. Then, Raichu used its final new move, dig, to get underground. Ash was shocked that since evolving, Raichu learned some pretty powerful moves. It impressed him as he says,"Great job buddy!! Keep it up"!! Violet countered with fire pledge, which caused a little damage on Raichu. Serena says,"Incredible. Raichu has gotten stronger since the last battle." Bonnie shouted,"Go Raichu!! Go Violet!! Win!!! Win"!!! Raichu then used thunderbolt as it hits Violet hard as she countered with fire blast, which damaged Raichu a lot. Both pokemon were staggering and struggling to remain on their feet. Raichu dropped to a knee, struggling to remain up. I took the chance to wrap it up, saying,"Let's end it with fire punch," when I noticed that something was wrong. Violet was in the form to use the move, but she was paralyzed. Clemont says,"Of course. That thunderbolt must've paralyzed Violet." Taking the time to counter, Raichu hit Violet square on the jaw with thunder punch, dropping her to the floor. It was time to wrap it up as Violet used dragon rush and Raichu countered with wild charge.

They both remained in a stalemate for a while before creating a huge explosion with a lot of smoke. It blinded our vision as everyone anticipated on how the battle went out and who was the winner. As the smoke cleared, both pokemon were on both of their knees. Then, with a heavy thud, both pokemon fell onto the sandy beach with swirls in their eyes. Clemont says,"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This battle is a draw." We rushed to our partners' sides and praised them for an excellent job in battle. Raichu chirped in pride, happy that it did its best in battle. Once we got our partners back on their two feet, they both shook paws as we shook hands like fellow friends and rivals. Serena ran up to us as she says,"You two battled great. That had to be one of the most intense matches I ever saw." Clemont joined in, saying,"Serena is right. All that new power gave Raichu the confidence needed to really bring out its inner strength and be one in its new form." I say,"Ketchum, You are definitely one interesting trainer. That battle was definitely worthy of a guy like you." Ash laughed sheepishly and says,"Thanks, but you helped made it possible. We may have tied today, but one day, we will be able to beat you." Raichu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and nodded in affirmation. I smile saying,"I'll be waiting for that day." Once we got back to the pokemon center, we healed our partners up, got changed, and were off once again. It's onward and yonward to new adventures!!!!!


	100. Stunning Revelations Part 1

Now...for the first time in the history of this story, a two part episode of my own choice. This will be when we finally get to learn more about Serena's past...long before she met Ash and everyone else...long before she became a trainer. We'll get to see Serena's enemy and understand more about her special power.

We were all packing up our stuff, ready to hit the trail and head towards Snowbelle City. I grabbed my crutches and joined up with everyone as Nurse Joy was wheeling Raichu right back to Ash. As he hopped into Ash's arms, he was happy that his partner was all healthy. He soon joined up with us as Clemont says,"It seems like you're all set Ash." He responded with a smile before saying,"You bet!! I can't wait to get there. We get to see where Liz calls home and challenge the gym leader as well." Serena says,"While traveling, we all need to be careful. Especially with Liz still on crutches and in her leg cast." I sighed while saying,"Sis, it's ok. I still have 2 and a half weeks left and once they pass, I'll be back on my own two feet once more." As we chatted, Nurse Joy overheard us before speaking up and saying,"Are you leaving today"? We all nodded as she says,"I highly recommend you stay here, at least for tonight. There's a concert going on tonight and the singer is expecting everyone who's here in Anistar City to attend." Bonnie frowns a bit while saying,"Who expects people to show up for their concert? That's a bit rude isn't it"? An idea of who it was struck me as I winced in disgust, saying,"Oh yuck!! Say it isn't so!! It's not who I think it is is it"? Nurse Joy nodded slowly as she says,"I'm afraid so," with all of us groaning in annoyance, with the exception of Ash and Serena.

Ash was the first to speak up, asking,"Who is the person"? Clemont and I both say in annoyance,"Agatha Vanessa". Serena was silent when the name was mentioned. She has had a bad past with her growing up. Bonnie soon shouts,"She's the worst!! She's so mean"!! I add on,"Bonnie isn't kidding. Agatha Vanessa is a spoiled brat, bully, jerk, and a greedy troll all in one sickeningly package. Her father runs a powerful company and she controls all the businesses he buys. She mainly uses the money earned for concerts. The worst part is that her voice is awful." Bonnie interrupted me saying,"It sounds like a Glameow that ate a Toxicroak." Clemont then mentions,"She basically controls the life of everyone she sees. If you don't do what she says, she sues those who disobey and can bring a pretty nasty punishment if avoided." That was enough to make Ash and Raichu wince in disgust as well. He then says,"We can't just leave? I wouldn't want to be around her." Nurse Joy adds,"She already has guards by the exit, blocking the way of people and cars." I say,"If that's the case, we can all just ride Salamence. Her dumb guards can't catch us in the air right"? Nurse Joy then says,"The guards have flying type pokemon patroling the air as well." Clemont says,"Basically, we're stuck here till the 4 long hour concert ends tonight." Annoyed, I say,"Well, I'm not staying here to have my hearing lost from listening to that crow "sing." There has to be a way out of this," as I leave the pokemon center with everyone else following.

We went to the exit, where two heavy looking men were keeping watch and a bunch of Skarmorys were patroling the air. I say,"I'm going to talk to those guys. Maybe I can bargain an exception for us." Ash smiled at the idea, saying,"Good idea. You're the champion after all. They have to listen to you." But before I could go towards them, a voice from out of nowhere says,"I don't think so "champion," as Serena knew that voice and hid behind a tree instantly. We did not even have time to react because in front of us stood the one and only Agatha Vanessa. She was about Clemont's height, pale skin, green eyes, indigo hair in weird pigtails, and bright, red, lips. She was wearing a navy blue marching band shirt, black pants over a purple plaid skirt and black, flat shoes. Her eyes had a hard, deep, "I will knock you out in one punch" glare and a smile so stupid, I would much rather watch paint dry. She said to us,"You see, everyone, especially you, is required to attend tonight. If at least one person is missing, then they will get sued so bad, they won't even be able to get a loan at the library." That was enough to get us to wince in disgust. Ash says,"That's not fair!! People should decide on if they want to attend or not." Agatha walked to Ash Ketchum and had a flirty smile before saying,"You know what? Maybe you sir are not like the rest of these imbeciles," which got me and Bonnie infuriated. Clemont was internally boiling with rage as Serena, watching from behind the tree, wanted to smack the living daylight out of her. Agatha then went too far, saying,"You know sweet stuff? I have a little time later tonight before my important concert. Maybe we can...shake things up a bit beforehand"? Serena was angered deeply as she shouted beyond her lungs,"Alright!!! That's it," before marching right up to Agatha and did something we all never thought she would do. She smacked Agatha right across the face, leaving a huge impression while glaring deeply at her. We were all shocked as we anticipated how Agatha was going to react to this. We all expected her to attack or curse off. However, what she did surprised us all. She just grinned and said,"I haven't seen that much anger out of you dear since that faithful night, huh Serena"? That got to all of us because we never knew that Agatha had history with Serena.

Serena kept glaring at her as Agatha continued with,"You know, maybe that's why your "best friend in the whole wide world" left. Maybe she finally got a brain and realized that she doesn't want to hang out with someone who is weak and depends on her every time they go on stage." Clemont and Ash were confused as I figured that this was to be revealed sooner or later. Agatha saw the confusion on their faces as she grinned evily and said,"Well, I don't want to waste anymore of my time with you losers because I need to get back to my very important rehearsal for the concert tonight. So, sayonara suckers," before she started to walk away. We all watched her in annoyance as Serena watched in anger. Before any of us could speak up or move, Agatha turned back and said,"Oh and you? Capped boy with the fat mouse," which made Ash and Raichu angry a bit from the insult. She then ended with,"See you tonight sugar," which made all of our blood boil, especially Serena's as Agatha walked away again. Then, Serena did something else that we never expected. She formed a pretty strong, rainbow colored sphere and threw it as it hit the spoiled girl, causing a lot of damage. We were all extremely shocked and surprised as Serena soon realized what she just did and grew nervous and a little horrified. Agatha just turned around and said,"Just be lucky I don't have the time to mess with you Serena. The next time we meet, I will humiliate you," before marching off in anger and fury. Once she disappeared and we were a good distance away from her, we all sat down on a bench to try and comprehend everything that had just happened. Serena sat on a bench opposite of us and a good distance away from us. She was upset, worried, nervous, and completely embarrassed. She knew that she would have to tell them, but never did she think of it to come out like that.

I soon decided to break the distance and the silence by sitting next to her and saying,"Well, that was intense." Serena just looked at me and remained silent, not wanting to talk one bit. Ash soon joined up with us, sitting with us before saying,"You know Serena, when Agatha came over and insulted us, and tried to get me to date her, I saw a side of you that none of us expected to ever see. But, it doesn't mean that I don't love you. That was brave to stand up to her like that." That made Serena feel a lot better before I spoke up, saying,"I'm just glad we were able to last in her vicinity. Still, seeing what went down, especially when you launched that mysterious sphere." Serena then says,"Oh? You're talking about Power Sphere? It's a pretty old move I've had." Clemont and Bonnie soon joined us as Clemont says,"What exactly is Power Sphere? How is it formed? Where did it originate"? Bonnie got Clemont to calm down by saying,"Clemont!! Give the girl some rest!! She literally went all Tauros on that crazy witch!! Let her breathe"!! Serena admired Bonnie's confidence about this as she took a deep breath and says,"Well...I guess it's time." As she got up, Clemont and Bonnie sat where she did as Serena turned to us and says,"I've been meaning to talk to you guys about this. It's...something that I've kept to myself for a long time. Now...I think it's time you guys learned a lot about me. My past, why I have this power, why I have beef with Agatha, all that." We all were ready to listen closely as Serena slowly breathed in before saying,"It all started when I was born..."


	101. Stunning Revelations Part 2

Heads up. I do not own the lyrics used in this chapter today.

"Life has never been easy for me growing up. I was very, very shy, barely knew how to interact with other people. Then, when I turned 3, I met the best person I could possibly ever ask for. My best friend...Katie." Serena pulled out a picture of the two of them when they were young. All of us were amazed and we got at least a small visual of who Katie was. She had golden blonde hair held by a pink headband with two pink hearts, sapphire blue eyes just like hers, a pink dress in light and dark pink stripes as a consistent pattern, blue pants, and periwinkle shoes. Serena then continued with,"She came up to me, introduced herself, I did the same, and we've been best friends ever since. Even when our mothers gave us our special necklaces, our friendship was more valuable than anything. She's been by my side through thick and thin. She even made my first day of preschool a lot better. We did everything together, school, play dates, hangouts, everything. She had my back whenever I felt like there was trouble, especially with Agatha's constant bullying. Then, Katie and I came up with the idea to become a singing duo. So, we designed our own costume, got our name out, the Pop All Stars, and our legacy took off. We've performed all over the world and met all kinds oof people. We performed covers of some of the greatest songs of all time and had fun doing it. After every concert, we would hug, sit on the benches outside and sing our absolute favorite song together, just the two of us. Some of our best memories was us doing just that anywhere we went." Ash says,"She sounds like a really good person. Whatever happened that separated you two"? I added,"Yeah, by how you described her, you two should be inseparable." Serena sighed a bit before getting the courage to speak.

She says,"We were only 8 when it happened. We were in the middle of this huge concert in New York City. 986,000 fans cheering as Katie and I were performing _My Life Would Suck Without You_. It was a packed house of music, fun, and entertainment. Then, Agatha Vanessa marched straight onto the stage and started shouting about how this wasn't fair and how she deserves the popularity, not us. Then, she did something that I will never forgive her for. She attacked Katie and pushed her off the stage. She was terribly injured, but luckily made it. But, it was what Agatha said after pushing Katie off the stage that really set things off. She told Katie,"If you ever come back as a singer, I will end you." **(What exactly happened? Let's flashback and see exactly how it went)**

 _It was nighttime in the Madison Square Garden center where it was packed with thousands of people chanting and cheering for the Pop All Stars. An 8 year old Serena was strumming on the electric guitar while an 8 year old Katie was on the drums. They were beginning to perform their 4th song for the evening_.

 **Katie** : _Guess this means you're sorry. You're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back all you said before._

 **Serena** : _Like how much you wanted anyone but me. Said you'd never come back, but here you are again._

 **Both** : _Cuz we belong together now. Forever united here somehow ( Yeah ). You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life ( my life ) would suck ( would suck ) without you!!!_

 **Serena** : _Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye._

 **Both** : _Maybe I was wrong for_

 **Serena** : _trying to pick a fight._

 **Katie** : _I know that I got issues, but you're pretty messed up too._

 **Both** : _Either way, I found_ _out_

 **Katie** : _I'm nothing without you!_

 **Both** : _Cuz we belong together now! Forever united here somehow ( Yeah ). You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life ( my life ) would suck ( would suck ) without you!!_

 _Suddenly, an 8 year old Agatha Vanessa marched onto the stage with a microphone while shouting,"Stop! Stop! Stop everything"!!! That caused them to stop as the audience was silent for a bit before the boos started to happen. Agatha just groaned before saying in her microphone,"You guys spent precious cash to hear these 2 parrots squawk music that's not even good?! You guys are dumber than my dog and even he knows what's good music. Mine." The crowd's boos got louder as Katie got up from her seat by the drums to try and get her to get off. Agatha just smirked and fired a Power Sphere, which sent Katie flying and falling off stage, crashing into the electrical table. Serena dropped her guitar and ran to try and help as Agatha says in a menacing tone,"Listen up Katie. If you ever come back as a singer, I will end you," before throwing her microphone and walking off stage as a medical team rushed in with Serena watching in fear_ _._

Those words ring in both of our heads to this day and after Katie recovered in the hospital, we went our separate ways. I've tried to reach out to her, no responses whatsoever. Since then, I've accepted the fact that she's only doing it to protect us from her wrath and wicked ways. However, I still hope that one day, we get to reunite and meet up once again." Once she finished, we were all left in shock. Clemont then asks,"We understand better about Katie and what happened. How about your power or your history with Agatha"? Serena then says,"Agatha has been on us since our childhood. She's been on our case just because she's always wanted to be the most popular out of everyone. When she saw us and how we were naturally popular, she hated it and has got it out for us ever since. She would harass us, call us some bad names, even get physical every now and then. We've been able to remain positive and our friendship allowed us to smile through it all. However, she still hates us and always will unless we surrender to her horrific ways or we...are gone...for good." That was enough to make Ash ready to punch someone, saying,"That's downright cruel!! She deserves to be locked away for this or blasted off like Team Rocket." I say,"Agreed Ketchum!! She has no right to mess with the life of my sister, your girlfriend, our very good friend." Bonnie says,"If I see her again, I'll have Dedenne thundershock her until next Tuesday," with Dedenne chirping in agreement.

Serena smiled as she soon says,"Now, to answer your question about my powers Clemont. They're called Music Powers. They are granted to those destined in music, whether good or bad. They have a bunch of moves that are teachable such as Power Sphere. It works a lot like aura sphere, but stronger. There are other moves related to it. The ones I know are called Power Sphere, Power Punch, Power Sonic Boom, Power Shield, Power Surf, Power Sing, Power Heal Pulse, and Power Pledge. They are very strong and requires pretty hard training if you're new to it. They're all very accurate, never misses no matter the scenario. Plus, this power also allows a little bonus. It allows me to sense others who also possess Music Power." I was shocked as Clemont says,"This is incredible. A power unlike anything I've ever seen or even heard of." I say,"When I think I know you sis, you impress me with something I never even knew about before." Serena says,"I sometimes train by myself at night, just to make sure I'm not rusty with anything. However, when I do train, I wish that Katie was here with me so we could sing, relax, and have fun all over again, just like we used to." Ash was the first to respond by hugging his girlfriend along with Raichu joining in, as well as Bonnie, Clemont, and myself. Ash says,"Don't worry Serena. One day, if we ever end up doing so, we will help you fulfill your wish and reunite the two of you. No matter if Agatha does anything to try and stop us, we won't give up till it's over." I got up, balanced on my crutches,"True that!! We will never give in!! Not until the mission is complete!! We'll keep going until the job is done"!! Bonnie says,"I'll help out too," with Clemont adding,"We'll all help out the best way we can."

Serena developed happy tears as she says,"You guys are the best!! Thank you very much"!!! Soon, we were all up on our feet and ready to leave as I called out Salamence and we all hopped onto my faithful dragon type. We flew over the guards and as expected, the patroling Skarmorys started chasing after us in an attempt to get us back into Anistar City. All it took was a flamethrower from Salamence to drive the Skarmory away from us successfully. Ash says,"That was a close one Liz. Good thing that Salamence knows flamethrower. It's so cool," making the dragon/flying type blush and flash a toothy grin. I say,"Now, Salamence, fly us out of here bud," as Salamence roared its name, taking us to the nearest location away from here. Meanwhile, the Skarmory reported back to the guards, who went to find Agatha, who was making sure that the lighting was perfect, mainly to make sure she looked good. The men came up to her, saying,"Miss Agatha, some residents have escaped Anistar City on a Salamence." She turned around angrily and shouted,"What?!?! How?!?! Who were they"?!?! They report with,"It apparently was the group of trainers along with enemy Serena that you were talking to earlier." Agatha shouted pretty loudly as she says,"It's probably too late to try and catch them. The next time I see them, especially Serena, they all will pay...dearly. Especially Serena. She will rue the day she smacked me in the face." She grinned an evil smirk as she clenched her fist, forming a small Power Punch in her hand.


	102. New Find, Discoveries and Secrets Part 1

Deep within a cave, somewhere in the Kalos region, lies a pokemon rarely seen by people. Big, green, and determined to protect those under its care. As it rose from the lake, some people in red jumpsuits and weird glasses were attempting to catch it. However, it used a move that sent them and their pokemon flying. In an instant, the pokemon disappeared, leaving the leader of their group frustrated. Meanwhile, in a building far from this cave, a man with his Pyroar was watching a screen, listening to his employee give her report on capturing the mysterious pokemon. He sipped from his wine cup before saying,"So, it turns out Z is more powerful than I expected. Find it. For the world our Team Flare is aiming to achieve." With us, we were walking through the forest as Bonnie, Dedenne, and Raichu were playing in the leaves. Meanwhile, another mysterious pokemon was hopping around, finding refugee in Bonnie's bag. As Bonnie got up so we could continue on our way, she noticed that the weird creature was sleeping in her bag. As it woke up, it was a little surprised and wanted nothing to do with her. It tried to get away, almost tripping Ash, causing me to fall, and hitting Serena in the face. Luckily, it landed in Bonnie's shirt momentarily before Bonnie was able to get a firm grip on it. It struggled in her grasp, but gave in when she started tickling it. We were all wondering what kind of pokemon it was. Ash and Serena decided to use their new pokedexes, but when it scanned it, they had no data about it. Once Clemont helped me up and I got on my crutches again, I say,"Looks like this is a job for Rotom Dex," as it appeared out of my bag, saying,"Reporting for duty"!!

However, when it took a picture and tried to figure out which pokemon it was, it got no data as well. With that, it says,"That's unusual. I have no data on this pokemon whatsoever." I say,"If Ash and Serena don't have data about that pokemon and Rotom Dex doesn't have any information about it, that could mean one thing." Clemont finished my sentence with,"It's a new kind of pokemon." That amazed us all, especially Bonnie, who volunteered to take care of it. It was a pretty big jump, especially with the idea that this was a pokemon we did not know. Its behavior and knowledge is still a mystery. With that, Bonnie soon decided to come up with a name for it. Getting a good look and feel of it, she smiled and says,"It's squishy, so I'll call you Squishy," making the creature warble in what sounded like content. Though Rotom Dex was left confused, saying,"A pokemon called Squishy? Does not compute!! Does not compute"!! I basically giggled while saying,"You can call a pokemon anything if you want to. That's the beauty of creativity." Raichu and Dedenne went up to greet the creature as it said hello. Suddenly, a rumble was heard and felt by us as we wondered what could be making that noise. It turned out to be a flock of Dodrios being chased by a Grovyle and a Lucario. We did our best to avoid the group, but Bonnie fell and dropped Squishy, who ended up disappearing. When the Grovyle landed in front of Ash, he said,"I wonder who's its trainer," as for the Lucario, who gave me a hand, I say,"You look quite familiar to me. But where have we met"?

Before we could continue pondering the situation anymore, we heard two familiar voices. One of them was saying,"Grovyle!! Grovyle!! Wait for me," while the other one was saying,"Sophie! Where'd you go girl? You find a Dodrio yet"? It turned out to have come from Sawyer and Lance, who were more than happy to see us. Sawyer said hello to is and became really impressed when he saw that Pikachu was now a Raichu. I ran on my crutches and hugged Lance, which caused both of us to blush. When Ash asked what happened, Sawyer and Lance explained that they were trying to catch one, but it didn't turn out so good. When were heard Bonnie shout, she told us that Squishy was gone as I filled in Sawyer and Lance on what was going on. Meanwhile, Squishy was happily hopping down the road when some new grunts from Team Flare caught sight of it and surrounded it. We were looking around for it, but were not having luck. Ash thanked Sawyer for helping us out as I was doing the same with Lance. He said,"You know, it's been a while since we last saw each other." I couldn't help but smile and nod, saying,"Yep. Even on the phone, it's better when we are physically with each other." We both laughed a bit before Bonnie shouted,"Can you two lovebirds stop loving and start looking?! Squishy is probably alone and scared," which made us sweat drop and nod before breaking down into laughter. Meanwhile, Squishy was soon faced with the Team Flare grunts, who were ready to catch it. Their leader had Drapion use pin missile, which hit Squishy hard, causing damage. We heard the explosion as Ash wondered if it could possibly be from the missing pokemon.

Meanwhile, Squishy was caught in Drapion's sharp, strong, claws, not able to escape. Before they could get away with it though, we soon caught up, waiting to stop them in their tracks. I released Silvally, who gave a mighty roar and was ready to battle. Raichu, Sophie, and Grovyle were ready to help out as well. Drapion launched a toxic as Raichu countered with thunderbolt. Grovyle used leaf storm to lift Drapion up and Sophie used close combat to hit Drapion and knock Squishy out of its claws for Bonnie to safely catch it. The other pokemon that the grunts had tried to attack, but Ash released Noibat, who used supersonic and got them to stop. I then say,"Alright Silvally! Let's shake things up! Accept this ground type memory and become the beast of the land," while throwing a ground type memory towards it, making it become a ground type. I then shout,"Now, use multi-attack," as it launched the ground type and knocked them out. Drapion retaliated with sludge bomb, which was intercepted by a thunderbolt from Raichu. Taking this as a good opportunity, we ran and safely got away from Team Flare, whom the group's leader was surprised of the outcome of the battle and how we got away. With that, she says,"Well, that wasn't half bad," before the group returned their pokemon and walked away to tell their boss about the unsuccessful attempt of capturing Squishy.


	103. New Find, Discoveries and Secrets Part 2

In another building, the two people from Team Flare were reporting to their scientist about the failure they've gotten from not being able to catch Z. He recruits two more to aid in the search as explained about Z and its cells and cores while uploading images of them. One of the images looked just like Squishy. There are two cores they are searching for, Z1, aka Squishy, and the recently seen one, Z2. The scientists agreed on who would find which core and were ready to work. Deep in the forest, we were all catching our breath after successfully running away from Team Flare after rescuing Squishy, the new pokemon that Bonnie found. I hopped off Silvally and got on my crutches before it returned its memory disc to me. I petted it while saying,"Great job and thanks bud. You were a huge help," as it purred in delight. Sawyer soon came up to me and said,"I've never seen a pokemon like it before." I mention,"That's because Silvally was created by humans. It's original job was to stop creatures called Ultra Beasts. However, I rescued this one and was able to gain its trust before we became close partners. The memory discs I have, like the one you saw earlier, allows Silvally to change its type, depending on which one I use." Lance soon joined in, saying,"I've never seen a pokemon that can change its type like this before. Incredible." Bonnie was happy that Squishy was alright as it warbled its thanks. Clemont soon mentioned the idea of camping as we all agreed on it. Ash, Serena, and Clemont released their pokemon as Sawyer says,"Oh wow! An Eevee and a Noibat. You got new pokemon."

Lance soon had his pokeballs out and released his team which consisted of Sophie, a Magnezone, a Leafeon, A Seismitoad, a Blaziken, and a different colored Togekiss. I soon had my pokeballs out and shouted,"Time to come out guys," as Violet, Serperior, Vikavolt, Gliscor, Salamence, and Weavile appeared and stood next to Silvally. When Ash asked,"Where's the rest of your pokemon Liz," I said,"With Sycamore. He designed a special conservation area for my pokemon so they can hang there and he upgraded my storage collection so I can carry 7 at a time now. Plus, I'll transfer my team every now and then." Clemont says,"That sounds like a good thing for you Liz," with Serena adding,"Plus, now you don't have to worry about carrying so much." We all sat down by a campfire and ate the pokepuffs my sister recently baked. Delicious by the way. However, Squishy wasn't the only one not eating. Pikachu and the others offered it food options, but it didn't want any of them. It hopped and went to a sunny spot on another rock and laid there napping. It seemed to have started gathering sunlight as energy in replacement for food. It was actually communicating with the cells in the area and once it was satisfied was when it started to "eat." I say,"What do you know? Squishy collects sunlight instead of eating." Rotom Dex was recording this before saying,"Eating habit of Squishy- photosynthesis. Data input complete." Meanwhile, Ash and Sawyer were talking about their gym badges as Serena and Bunnelby were picking up the pokemon feed bowls. I wanted to help, but Clemont insisted I rested my leg. It didn't help that he made me put it up on a rock and placed an ice pack on my cast. I said,"Clemont, my leg is fine. It's healing and I've been taking it easy. You don't have to go all "doctor" on me." However, he was persistent, saying,"Even as Champion, your health comes first." Good thing Lance and his hugs were there to make things better.

Soon, Sawyer was talking about a place along the route to Snowbelle City called Terminus Cave that had a lot of rare pokemon in it. Rotom Dex looked it up before finding an article and image with Sawyer saying,"Yeah, that's the one." It excited us at the chance of going to a cave, well, except me. I was nervous, but Serena told me,"We'll all be thete with you," that got me feeling a lot better. This now got me excited as Bonnie showed Squishy the image on Rotom Dex. However, Squishy tackled it as if it was trying to get in while Rotom Dex protested,"Ah!!! Get it off of me!!! I'm not an entrance to the cave"!! Luckily, Bonnie thought of it as Squishy wanting to go there as it nodded yes. Later on, we were all asleep for the night...except me. Sleeping with a leg cast is enough to keep me up. So, I got up and sat on a rock and looked up at the stars. Squishy woke up and saw that I was up as it hopped towards me, landing on my lap. I said to it,"So, what's up? Why do you want to go to Terminus Cave? Is there something special there"? I placed my hand on Squishy, trying to see if I could see its past, but this time, nothing. Suddenly, Squishy hopped away, looking for something as I got on my crutches and followed it. Suddenly, a pin missile came and hit Squishy as I caught it in time before another set headed towards us. I shielded Squishy and braced for impact, but the other set of pin missiles was neutralized by Raichu using thunderbolt and Grovyle using leaf blade. I got back on my feetand crutches and gave Squishy to Bonnie as I shouted,"Gliscor, take to the skies," as it appeared before landing on its tail, ready to fight. It was the Team Flare goons again as Ash released Frogadier, who grinned at Grovyle before both focused on the situation at hand. Serena released Braixen, Clemont released Luxray, and Lance released Sophie.

The leader was annoyed as she had Drapion use cross poison and the grunts had their pokemon use dark pulse. Ash had Raichu use thunderbolt and Frogadier use water pulse to cancel the attack out. Serena and Clemont helped out too with Braixen using flamethrower and Luxray using swift. I had Gliscor use iron tail to smack them away. It created a huge explosion and smoke thick enough to rival fog. The leader of the group seemed to catch an eye on Braixen, recognizing it momentarily before saying to herself,"It can't be! Project RX065? With a trainer"? Braixen seemed to recognize the leader as she gave a pretty menacingly tough growl, much to the attention of Serena and Ash. They had no time to worry as the focus was still on protecting Squishy. Ash said,"Lance, Clemont, Serena, take Bonnie and get away from here." They agreed as they went to return their partners, however, Braixen dodged the pokeball, saying,"I want to stay and fight. I got a bone to pick with them." I say,"Sis, stay with Ash and Sawyer. I'll help protect Bonnie." Seeing the look in both our eyes, she agreed as I returned Gliscor and went with Bonnie, Clemont, and Lance. Braixen was ready to fight, launching a flamethrower in the air to assert dominance. The three of us went into the forest as Bonnie fell into a stream as Clemont and I watched in fear. Meanwhile, during the battle, the Team Flare goons disappeared in the smoke. Ash knew that now, what mattered was getting to the others. What made him stop was Serena shouting,"Ash!! Braixen is missing"!! In the forest, we made sure Bonnie was ok and luckily, she was. However, she shouted,"Ah!! Where's Squishy"?!

On a rock a far distance down the stream, Squishy was busy recharging and napping on a rock. What awoke it was when Braixen soon found it, picking it up and putting it on her shoulder. Seeing how far they were from their trainers, they both knew what to do. They were both ready to run when they were surrounded by another group of Team Flare grunts with a new scientist leaders this time. The leader with green hair said,"Wowee, if it isn't Z1 and Project RX065. What a nice surprise." Braixen growled at them before saying,"Stay away from us!! We want nothing to do with you...you monsters"!! She tried to run with Squishy, but was stopped when they released a Houndour, a Sneasel, and the leader's partner, a Bisharp. Braixen put Squishy down and was ready to fight when Squishy began to glow and absorb the cells in the vicinity. In that moment, it transformed into Zygarde 10%. Their leader was surprised as she says,"Not bad. This will make retrieving you two all the better." Braixen and Zygarde nodded at each other before knocking out Houndour and Sneasel with dragon pulse and flamethrower. Bisharp attempted a metal sound as Braixen covered her ears to avoid the sound. The leader pressed a button on a remote that emitted sound waves towards Braixen, while saying,"Let's see you resist this." The firefox was doing her best to aviod the sound waves, saying,"I can't fall back again. Not again!! Not ever again!! Aaaahhhhhh"!!!! She then used flame charge, but instead of how it was normally done, it worked like an explosion of a forcefield, and along with Zygarde using Land's Wrath, it knocked out Bisharp and sent the goons running for their lives.

In the forest, we heard the explosion as Bonnie says,"That's Squishy. I know it is," before running off with Clemont, Lance, and I following her. Ash, Serena, and Sawyer heard the explosion too as Serena said,"That's Braixen. I know it is," before running off with Ash and Sawyer hot on her tail. Back with Squishy and Braixen, the cells were returning back to where they were, Squishy was in core form once again. Braixen turned her head to it and weakly said,"Nice...job," before falling over in heavy exhaustion. Squishy hopped onto her, trying to make sure she was alright before hopping to try and find us. Luckily, Bonnie spotted it and happily reunited with Squishy before it alerted us to Braixen. Serena rushed to her side shouting,"Braixen!! Are you ok?! Wake up!! Please be ok"!! Luckily, Braixen was able to open her eyes and weakly say,"Ser...e..na," allowing the Vaniville Town native to hug her partner in relief. I say,"I'm just glad everyone is ok. Whatever happened that got you to pass out"? Braixen slowly sat up and said,"Team Flare...tried to capture us...we stopped them...but I was really exhausted afterwards." Ash says,"Well, all's well that ends well. Squishy and Braixen are both safe is what matters most." Lance and Sawyer both said in unison,"Couldn't agree more Ash." As the sun was starting to rise, Squishy used the sunlight to gather energy and heal up pretty quick. Bonnie picked up the little pokemon before saying,"I'm sorry Squishy. I'll never let you go again." I then decided to ask the Mamoswine question in the room, saying,"So, Braixen, what's the deal between you and Team Flare anyway? Last I remember is that purple hair crazy woman calling you Project RX065." Braixen started to speak, but grunted and groaned in pain as Serena picked her up before saying,"We need a pokemon center now"!! Rotom Dex came out, saying,"My GPS says that 2.1 miles east is a pokemon center." So, we all began to run as Serena kept shouting,"Hang in there! You can make it." We all couldn't help but ask to ourselves,"WHAT IN THE WORLD OF POKEMON IS GOING ON"?!?!?!


	104. Truths and Reunions

It took us a long 5 minutes of running to get us to the pokemon center, but we made it. Nurse Joy wheeled Braixen into the medical room where she was examined by herself and Wigglytuff. Serena was worried, but luckily, I told her,"It's going to be ok. I'm sure that all she needs is just some rest. We were up for most of the night and we all barely got some sleep. So that plus battling equals flat out exhaustion." Ash soon joined us, saying,"It's ok Serena. Don't give up till it's over. I'm sure Braixen will be ok." Serena smiled and thanked us both before joining the rest of the group for breakfast. Soon, Sawyer and Lance had to go, but they gave us our best wishes as they headed off. Soon, Nurse Joy came out, wheeling Braixen, who was fully recovered and fully energized again. That was easy to see when she jumped into Serena's arms, hugging her tightly. Nurse Joy happily smiled and said,"I'm pleased to say that she has recovered quite nicely." Serena thanked Nurse Joy as the pair stood up on their feet. Once up, we were ready to go when Ash stepped on my good foot and I leaned back and almost fell. Luckily, someone caught me in time as the girl chuckled and say,"Try to balance on your crutches and do not always rely on the good foot you still have." I laughed and said once I was up again,"Noted. Thank you," as everyone else saw who saved me. The girl had her blonde hair up in a ponytail, was wearing sunglasses, and was wearing a black leather jacket. We were amazed, but Serena, she felt like she just saw Ash proposed to her, though that is still a possibility in the future. She didn't want to believe it because at first, it didn't look like it was true. When she knelt down and sensed the high energy of music power in her, that got her to admit it. Her best friend. The one person who has been with her thick and thin. Her singing partner. Katie. Was right there in front of her and her friends and sister at this very moment. Even they didn't realize that they were looking at a music icon, legend, and genius at this moment. Ash was first to break the silence by saying,"Thanks for saving our friend here. I'm Ash and this is my partner Raichu," as Raichu chirped hello. Clemont, Bonnie, and I went next as the girl tipped her glasses at me before saying,"I've seen you. Your music videos have been topping the charts. Literally. The one you posted last week. _Only Human_. Originally performed by Christina Perri. **( I do not own this song by the way )**. My personal favorite." I was blushing mad red as I stammered,"Thank you very much."

It was when it was Serena's turn to introduce herself that made us realize the scenario. The girl removed her glasses and smiled, saying,"It's been a while bestie. How've you been doing? I've missed ya...partner." Serena had happy tears in her eyes as she quietly said,"Same here...partner. I've missed you too...Katie." We were all jaw dropped and in utmost shock, especially when the two of them ran and hugged each other for the first time in 2-3 years. They kept saying in the hug and tears,"I've been trying to find/contact you!! It's been so/way too long!! I've wanted to meet up/see you again"!! Soon, something hit me as I say in shock,"That means...I just got a comment...and a personal favorite...of the greatest singer of all time...," before fainting onto Clemont in awe. Once I recovered and we got to sitting down, Serena and Katie started a conversation, first by saying,"What are even doing here now?! Not that it's a bad thing, but what about laying low? Especially with you-know-who always plotting against us"? Katie sighed before saying,"It's been ok, but then, I got a news broadcast about how a couple of people didn't show up to her concert in Anistar City and people are celebrating that because you guys are the first people, and pokemon, brave enough to do something like this. More people are doing acts of rebellion against her, not afraid of the consequences or her wrath. She was basically screaming that she hopes to never cross paths with you guys." Bonnie says,"Yeah!! We showed that meanie who's boss"!

Katie then continued with,"Seeing that, I figured that it was time to track you down and reunite the Pop All Stars once again. So, I've followed the Sensational Singing Sisters pokevision videos and used them as a guide to find where you'd be. Then, sensing your music energy led the rest of the way." Clemont says,"So, you have the power as well Katie," as she nodded and said,"Got them with Serena, trained with Serena, mastered them with Serena. We did all kind of things with them. Together." Serena blushed a little bit before saying,"Oh, Katie, I know they introduced themselves, but let me properly do it. The boy with Raichu is my boyfriend Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Katie was a bit shocked before saying,"You're the kid she wouldn't stop talking about at the camp huh. Well, lucky you. She's a good catch." Ash blushed a bit as we were all laughing from that. Serena then continued with,"The other boy here is Clemont, the Lumious City gym leader and his little sister, Bonnie." They both said hi as Bonnie shouted,"Can you please sign my bag," while offering a marker. Katie smiled and did her signature right on the front of Bonnie's bag, perfectly visible. Serena then says,"Finally, my adopted sister, Liz Yvonne, the Kalos Champion," as the two of us shook hands. Katie says,"A friend of Serena is a friend of mine. That goes for all of you as well. Boy, do I have a bunch of stories to tell you guys about us growing up. Really funny ones." We were all listening closely as Katie was thinking of a good story. Then, one came to mind as she says,"One time, we were rehearsing and Serena wanted to try and do the moonwalk and spin move, just to see if it would look good in a routine. She did it, but when she did the spin, she stepped on a laid out microphone stand and it connected with her, face first. She literally had stars in her eyes as she fell. It was hilarious." We were all dying of laughter as Serena said, blushing in embarrassment,"I was only 6 when it happened! You were lucky I didn't trip on my feet or my hair back then"!!

Braixen soon recovered and said,"Man Serena. I never expected something like that to happen. Ever. You're usually so graceful and well-coordinated." Serena groaned in embarrassment and covered her face with the table as she says,"I'm so lucky you were not around to see that." Katie giggled a bit before saying,"Come on Serena. You know I'm only teasing. That's what best friends do." She lifted her head and said with a cunning smirk,"Best friends also don't embarrass their best friends in front of friends, family, or partners. Lovewise and pokemon wise," which resulted in the duo laughing. Then, I asked,"So Katie, why exactly did you and Serena split a while back? You guys seem like you should be together forever." Katie frowned a minute before saying,"It's a heavy topic. I don't really like talking about it." I soon apologize and say,"It's ok. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I know what you mean by keeping some things to yourself." When I said that, Braixen sighed for a minute before frowning and excusing herself before getting up and heading outside. Seeing this, Serena got up to follow her as Ash asked to hear more stories from Katie, who was happy to provide. Meanwhile, outside, Braixen was sitting on a bench, looking up at the sky, remembering what went down last night with Team Flare. She was muttering,"Even to this day they still remember. Project RX065. I hate that name!! I'm Braixen! Braixen ya hear me?! Not some stupid anger experiment for your evil intentions"!!! Her small rant was heard by Serena, who sat next to her, despite the fox and her pretty upset tone. When the firefox saw her trainer next to her, her eyes softened and she sighed a bit before meeting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Serena slowly began to speak up and say,"What's up? You've been pretty down since last night. And what's or who's Project RX065"?

Braixen gulped before taking a deep breath and saying,"Me. Project RX065 is me. Back when I was a Fennekin, before I met you and Sycamore, I was hatched in Lysandre Labs where a bunch of scientists, especially those neon goons, did experiments on me. They wanted to see if they could use my state in blaze to their control. So, they got me agitated on purpose a lot to make me launch blaze when I lost control of my emotions. Pokemon attacks, soaking me, covering me in mud which is why I could never stand getting dirty, stuff like that. Once that was successful, they would try to emit different sound waves to get me under their control. Once they got the right one, which sounds like a squealing Tepig, I would be under their control and launch attacks on only their command. Throughout that time, they said I would be perfect for their idea of a new world. One night though, I had enough and escaped. They tried to catch me, but I safely got away and soon, I met Professor Sycamore, who treated me with kindness, which got me to trust humans again. Soon, I was ready for trainers and the first one turned out to be you. Since then, I hoped to never face Team Flare ever again and promised myself that if I did, I would be stronger." Hearing this made both Serena and Braixen tear up. What they didn't know was that Katie overheard their conversation and hearing that "if I did, I would be stronger" part made Katie remember why she had her and Serena split. Because not only to protect them from Agatha, but so Katie could do some soul searching and training so that the next time she would face Agatha, she would be a lot stronger. She decided on something important as she joined the pair.

When they both saw Katie, she said,"Ash and Clemont are training outside on the field over there. I overheard your little promise Braixen. To tell you the truth, I have that same promise. The promise that one day, I will face Agatha Vanessa in a showdown of music. And there, I will be stronger and together, along with my best friend Serena, we will take her down and make sure she never hurts anyone ever again." She then says,"Much like you, I've had a bad past growing up. Serena has too. However, we have managed to make it through and look forward positively into the future. We vowed once we learned about music power that we would get strong together and face any obstacle that comes along our path." Braixen says,"Maybe it works for you, but for me, having to face something from long ago," with Katie interrupting with,"is hard and it terrifies you to the core"? Braixen nodded as Katie continued with,"You and I, and Serena, have a lot in common." She then got up and faced Braixen, saying,"You know what? You, Serena, me. Let's make a promise together. We all train and get stronger together and once we are tough enough, we all face our past and overcome it with everything we got. No matter if it ends up being a win or a lose, we will have given it all we had and we will not regret the choices that led to that moment."

Katie had her fist out as Serena said,"I think that it's a great idea. I'm in," as she accepted the fist bump. Both girls looked towards Braixen, who got up, smiled, and says,"I'm in," joining in the fistbump as well. Katie then ran back into the pokemon center and came back with something in her hand. It was a jean jacket just like the one Serena and Katie both have with them, but smaller. It was blue with denim, pink flowers on the skinny sleeves, and a heart in the back that had a treble cleff on it. Katie smiled and said,"For the newest member of our merry group," as Braixen instantly put it on, smiling and fan girl squealing about how it looked. Katie decided to let her hair down and take her sunglasses off as she says,"I believe once the time is right, the four of us will take the music world by storm." That confused both of them for a minute as Serena says,"Um...bestie. There's only 3 of us." Katie smiled as I joined them, wearing a jacket just like Braixen's while saying,"I still can't believe it. Katie, are you sure about this"? Katie smiled while saying,"It's time for the Pop All Stars to come back better than ever. Stronger, brighter, but most of all...the best we've ever been. Times have changed since before, but we will stare danger in the face and walk through the fire smelling like roses and petunias. Ladies, it's the start of a new era. An era of unity and revival." We all joined in another fistbump group as we joined up with the boys. Serena was elated because she had a dream boyfriend and she was reunited and traveling with her best friend. She knew that everything was looking up in her life. Meanwhile, Katie and Braixen both had the same thought going through their minds,"Just you wait Team Flare/Agatha!! You're not going to be ready for my comeback!! I'll be stronger this time and I won't fail"!!


	105. Training For The Future

Special disclaimer- I do not own the lyrics I use in this chapter today.

"Faster!! Move quicker"!!

"You got this partner"!!

"So tough!! I need water"!!

"Don't let the pressure get to you"!!

"Go!! Go"!! "Dedenne"!!

Those voices came from us girls as we were in the midst of a training session. We were helping Braixen improve her reflexes and agility, especially in battle. The task was that a machine was firing tennis balls at the firefox and her job was to either avoid hitting them or send them back towards the machine. I was manning the machine, making it go faster. Katie and Serena were cheering her on and providing tips on how to improve. Bonnie and Dedenne were cheering as well, keeping Braixen positive and determined. Meanwhile, the firefox was bending, arching, and jumping to avoid the balls, but was getting hit by a couple of them. After a while, I turned the machine off as Braixen was heavily breathing from the workout. Serena tossed a water bottle to her as she guzzled it down pretty quick. Katie smiled and says,"Not bad. You've definitely gotten better." Braixen sighed and says,"Yeah, but I still keep getting hit by them. I don't get why though." I say,"It's because you're trying to avoid where they are heading. The pressure can cloud your mental vision. Try instead of seeing where they go, where you should move. Anticipate where the balls are coming from and limit your movements so you're not as easy exhausted." Serena mentions,"It helps to use your other senses instead of just your sight. Do the excercise again, but use our advice this time." Braixen nodded as I went back to the machine and turned it on. The balls started to fly as Braixen closed her eyes and started to dodge and avoid the tennis balls. This time, she wasn't getting hit by any of them and the ones that look like they did were sent back with some powerful strikes and kicks.

Then, something unexpected happened right before their eyes. Braixen made a fist as it began to glow and she sent one of the tennis balls flying, accidentally hitting Ash in the head. That was enough to get us to stop as Serena asked,"Ash? You ok"? He smiled and said,"Yeah! I'm fine! Takes more than a hit like that to hurt me," with Raichu groaning and sweat dropping at the statement. Braixen ran to the Kanto boy and says,"I'm so sorry Ash. I did not mean to have that happen to you." Ash just smiled and petted Braixen in her favorite spot while saying,"It's worth it though because you learned a new move out of it." Katie says,"Ash is right. What kind of move was that anyway"? I say,"By the looks of it, that move was power up punch." Serena hugged her partner while saying,"That's so awesome Braixen!! Now we have a new move for the next showcase." Katie giggled a bit before saying,"Pretty cool. How do you feel Braixen"? The firefox smiled a toothy grin and says,"Great. This time, your advice really helped. I could avoid the balls and fend myself without having to see what was in front of me." I say,"Plus, your flexibility has definitely gotten better. As well as your agility and reflexes." She did some mini air punches while saying,"Team Flare will wish they never messed with me if we ever face them again." Katie then turned to Serena and says,"Now I believe it's our turn to train. We need to get strong too, especially for if we face Agatha again." Serena nodded as the two of them moved to a different area of the field. We wanted to see how they trained so, I called Ash and Clemont over as they joined us to watch the musical pair train with their music power.

Katie began by firing a strong Power Sphere, which was heading towards Serena. Then, Serena made a fist as it glowed in rainbow colors, using Power Punch to send the sphere back towards Katie. However, Katie formed a blue forcefield around her and used Power Shield to block. The sphere hit the shield as it ricocheted back towards Serena once again. She was ready to respond as she used Power Surf to eliminate the sphere as the wave of rainbow water and music notes went over the Power Shield. When Katie let the Power Shield down to react, she saw that Serena was gone. From behind, Serena landed a clean hit with Power Punch as Katie used her arms to minimize the damage. Katie smiled before flipping and delivering a kick into Serena's jaw, sending her stumbling back a bit. Katie then began to spin really fas while shooting out multiple Power Sonic Booms. Serena used her dancing ability to dodge the attacks before slamming Katie with a strong Power Pledge. Katie used the power from the attack and retaliated with a Power Surf, which sent Serena back into a tree, crashing into the ground. Katie started to charge in with a Power Punch, but with fast thinking, Serena launched a Power Sphere into the ground, sending Katie back a bit as Serena stood and ran in the smoke. Serena then expressed her singing voice and used Power Sing, making Katie a bit drowsy. Luckily, Katie was able to shake it off and use Power Sphere. Serena countered with her own Power Sphere as the two collided and created a huge explosion. The collision created multiple power waves towards both girls. Katie ducked under to avoid direct contact as Serena crossed her arms and blocked while taking the damage. Katie grinned as the smoke cleared and Serena was down on one knee, breathing really heavily. Katie walked up to her and offered her hand as she helped Serena back on her feet. Smiling, Katie said,"Good stuff. You have definitely improved and gotten really strong over the last 2 years. You've even gotten a better control of it. I'm proud of you." Serena smiled right back while saying,"I've practiced by myself whenever I got the chance. Every time I did, I kept thinking of you as my motivation."

Soon, we all joined up with them, with Ash saying,"You two were great out there. Especially you Serena." I added,"That's the strongest I've seen of you from all the time that I've known you so far." Braixen even spoke up, saying,"Yes Serena. You looked so tough." Serena blushed before saying,"Well, when we used to train when we were little, Katie and I would do this all the time. We'd do mini battles and usually whoever fainted from exhaustion first lost. I would always lose to her, no matter what I did." Katie then laughed a bit before saying,"Well this time, you almost got me beat. I can feel it. Literally." I say,"Once I get up on my own two feet once my leg is all healed up, I hope to train just like you and grow tough as well." Ash says,"You can count on us to back you all up anyway we can." Clemont says,"We will help out with anything you might need." Katie smiled before saying,"Serena, you're so lucky to have people like them as your friends." Serena smiled as Katie soon turned to me and says,"I've trained with my best friend and her partner. You're next," which got me a bit confused. I soon say,"Um...how can I train? I'm on crutches and my leg is in a cast." She smiled before saying,"That's not the kind of training I'm talking about." She then pulled me aside and then said,"Can I ask you a huge favor"? I say in response,"Sure thing. What's up"? She then sighs and says,"I want to announce to everyone that after all this time, I'm making a return, but I don't want to make a huge deal with the media about it. Your pokevision videos seem like a good way to get the message out. Will you make a pokevision video with me"? I was in awe, shock, and all time excitement. I have always wanted to do a music video with her. With that in mind, I got my gear set, had our instruments set and were ready to perform. Katie even had her performing outfit on and was ready to rock out with me. I then signaled Rotom Dex to start recording as I say,"Hello pokemon universe. Welcome to another episode of the Sensational Singing Sisters. Today, I have a very special guest with me. The one and only Ms. Katie Villar. Today, you are in for a treat because we will be performing a song together just for you. Katie then says,"Sit back, enjoy, and I hope you like our duet today." I started strumming my electric guitar as Katie began playing the drums as we soon started to sing.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Survivors by Selena Gomez**_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Instrumental_ (hmmm)

 **Katie** : _You built me from a broken heart. With bricks you made from broken parts. You've fixed the paint, so we can start. So now, what's mine is ours._

 **Liz** : _I still have proof in form of scars. The first time always falls so hard. Those healing wounds heal twice as hard. So now, what's mine is ours. So now, what's mine is ours._

 **Both** : _We are survivors. We are survivors of the wild. We are survivors. We are survivors of the wild._

 _Instrumental_

 **Katie** : _My sweet, devoted counterpart. We catch each other's shooting stars. However close, however far. Whatever's mine is ours. Whatever's mine is ours._

 **Both** : _We are survivors. We are survivors of the wild. We are survivors. We are survivors of the wild. We are survivors ( we are, we are ). We are survivors of the wild. We are survivors ( we are survivors ). We are survivors of the wild._

 _Whaooooooh!! We are, we are. Whaooooooh!! We are, we are. Whaooooooh!! We are, we are. We are survivors of the wild. Whaooooooh (Oh)!! We are, we are. Whaooooooh (ooh)!! We are, we are. Whaooooooh (Oh)!! We are, we are. We are survivors of the wild._

 _Instrumental_

 **Both** : _We are survivors of the wild. We are survivors (Oh). We are survivors of the wild. We are survivors ( we are survivors ). We are survivors of the wild._

When we finished, I say,"I hope you liked our performance. Now, my friend Katie has a couple words to say." She smiled before saying,"Thank you Liz. Now, many of you have wondered whatever happened to me since that faithful night. Well, after I recovered in the hospital, I decided to go on a small hiatus, do a bit of soul searching. However, I recently met up with my old partner and still my best friend and I decided. I'm coming back to the music world. 3 months from now, right after the Kalos League, I'm holding a special concert in honor of the winner. There, you will see the return of the Pop All Stars, bigger and better than ever before. As for you Agatha, if you ever catch wind of this, if you show up, I will be more than happy to meet you on stage again and this time, I won't fall or run away." Once we finished recording, we did only a tiny bit of editing and posted it as I say,"I sure hope that people hear about this." Katie smirked a bit before saying,"I'll bet you $10 it goes viral by lunchtime." Soon, we decided to join up with the group when suddenly, I started having another vision. We were all in this weird cave, Team Flare was there too and by them was something covered in flames and Squishy changing into its 10% form. Once the vision ended, I joined the others to alert them about what I just saw.


	106. Legend of the Ninja Hero Part 1

On a cliff, far away, a group of ninjas were wearing pokemon masks and bowing towards their leader, who wore a Haxorus mask. He was explaining his plan to them as his apprentice in the Lairon mask says,"We, as the Ninja core, possess our eternal loyalty. Glory to you, Hagetomo," as the men repeated his name. In the forest, a week has passed and we've all been training hard to face anything in our way. Ash was training Frogadier on firing its frubbles with precision and accuracy. It was hitting the bullseye every time. Once they've done enough, Ash told Frogadier that lunch was ready and they both started to meet up with us at the lunch table. Squishy was gathering sunlight and using its mind to check the surroundings. Suddenly, it sensed something as Frogadier seemed to sense it too. It launched its frubbles, which were intercepted by a water shurigen that came from the trees. That got us alerted and from the smoke emerged our friends Sanpei and his partner Greninja. As Ash and Sanpei greeted each other, I joined in too, saying,"It's been a while. You and Greninja are looking great." He smiled and responded with,"Thanks. How have you been? How's Sino"? I say,"Sino has been great. I have him with me today if you want to say hi," as I released my Greninja, who was sporting his signature red bandana. Both Greninjas shook hands when the silence was broken by rumbling stomachs. Serena soon offered if he and Greninja wanted to join for lunch as they happily accepted. As we ate, Sanpei told us about how they were heading back to Ninja Village, their home, in order to attend a festival that was occuring. Meanwhile, Serena introduced him and Greninja to Katie, who had her undercover disguise on and was using a fake name, Katherine. Bonnie asked what the place was like as Sanpei responded with,"There are many ninja villagers and pokemon who are training hard everyday." Ash was really impressed as I say,"It's pretty cool. Sino actually originated from Ninja Village when I caught it. It was training hard with Sanpei's brothers, getting stronger." The boy ninja asked if we wanted to come to the festival and we were all hands in. Once we finished eating, we packed up and headed on our way to Ninja Village, with Sanpei and Greninja leading the pack. Bonnie was wearing a pink ninja suit to match the style of ninja apparel.

It looked pretty cute while I was wearing the Sanpei costume Serena made a while back. Sino and I both smiled a bit as we continued with the others. Soon, we reached what was the side of a mountain. Katie, aka Katherine, asked Sanpei,"Is the village inside the mountain"? Sanpei responded with,"You'll see," as he knocked on a door. A whispered voice said,"Mountain," as he responded with,"River." A rock door opened and two ninja guards were there, greeting Sanpei and welcoming him home. He introduced us to them as they led the way to the othet side of the doorway. Outside was Ninja Village, a bustling little town with people and pokemon hard at work everyday. At the moment, a lot of people were busy decorating or carrying stuff to prepare for the festival tomorrow. It was an amazing sight to see as Sino tapped me and pointed to the top of a rock. I smiled and say,"Yes. I remember. Once I first arrived, you were watching me right there. Brings back memories doesn't it"? Sino nodded in agreement. While we walked down the path, Sanpei announced loud enough for all to hear,"Everybody!! I'm back"!! Some of the villagers heard and alerted his brothers, Nihei and Ippei, who went to greet him. Sanpei and Nihei both shook hands as Nihei says,"Sanpei, it's great to have you home brother." Sanpei responded with,"It makes me very happy to see both my brothers doing so well." Ippei went up to me, saying,"Champion, it's been a while. I see you and Sino have been doing well. It looks a lot stronger than before." I say,"That's because we've been training hard. Did everything we could to get strong. Together."

Sino and I fistbumped as Clemont says,"You don't see a closer pair than those two." Bonnie interrupted with,"Except maybe Ash and Frogadier, who are pretty strong as well," causing Ash and Frogadier to grin. Meanwhile, Nihei was impressed on how Sanpei's Frogadier evolved into a Greninja.

Soon, Ash and the others introduced themselves to Nihei and Ippei as the village elder, Hanso, soon joined us, saying,"Any friend of Sanpei are friends of ours too." He came with his assistant as he mentions how Saizo mentioned how hard the two have trained. His assistant made sure that the chief was ok, introducing herself as Shinobu. Bonnie did her proposal gig, hoping she might become a match for Clemont. However, she suddenly turned old really quick, causing the Lumious twins to back out immediately. Katie giggled a bit, saying,"Now that's a trick I wish I could use." I mention,"She's actually the oldest living ninja in the village. 100 years old to be exact." Katie says,"100 years?! Now that takes the cake." Ippei then turns to Sanpei and says,"It would be great if you show us how much you've grown." Nihei then adds,"And you can do that by having a battle against me." Ippei then says,"Actually, I believe it would be best if Sanpei battles Liz and Sino. That way, we can see how much both trainers and their Greninja have grown together." I looked at Sino, who had determination in his eyes, as I say,"We accept the challenge. Bring it on Sanpei."

A crowd formed to watch the battle as Ash says,"You got this Liz," with Raichu and Frogadier cheering on. Clemont says,"A battle of the Greninjas. This will be some battle to watch." Serena turned to Katie and says,"Watch this Katherine. This is what a pokemon battle is like." Sanpei and I were ready as I shout,"Sanpei!! You got the first move"!! He took it as a chance and had Greninja start out with double team as the copies charged forward. I say,"Jump and launch a fury of night slashes," as Sino leaped high into the air and did just that. The copies were eliminated as the real Greninja appeared from behind. I say,"Flip and use water shurigen," as Sino flipped and launched the sharp, water stars. Greninja countered with its own water shurigen, causing a mist to form on the field. Sanpei then had Greninja use night slash as Sino ducked and jumped out of the way in time. It landed in front of me as the two of us nodded, respecting that Sanpei and Greninja have gotten stronger. On the sidelines, Nihei comments,"I see Greninja has gotten stronger. Its speed and power have gotten to a whole another level." Ippei adds,"Yes, but Liz and Sino have gotten stronger too. Their movements have become one. Speed, power, agility, all on a higher level than before. They act and move as if they are one." The chief was watching and charting the movements of our pokemon, studying them. Sanpei then says,"Let's stay on offense. Greninja, use night slash," as Greninja goes to use the move. I say,"Use hydro cannon on the ground," as Sino did just that, creating a mist between them. When Greninja used the move, it missed as Sino pops up from underground and uses power up punch, which hits hard. Greninja dropped to a knee as Sanpei says,"Greninja, you got to be strong." I say,"Sino, let's wrap it up. Use double team and hydro cannon max power," as it made million of copies that surrounded Greninja. Then, launching the strong water type move, it hit Greninja like a full powered solar beam and knocked it out.

Sanpei, Ash, and Frogadier rushed to Greninja to see if it was ok. It opened it eyes and was happily ok. Sino came up and offered it a hand, helping its opponent back up on its feet. Sanpei muttered to himself,"I didn't stand a chance against her." The chief Hanso mentioned that Greninja left far too many openings to beat us. With anyone else, one hit from night slash would claim him victory. I joined in, saying,"However, I could tell that you two have gotten tougher. If you train and push a little harder, you can one day be as strong as us. For now, it's safe to say that you've grown in a significant way," with Sino nodding as well. Ippei mentions,"You and Sino have grown as well. Your movements were slick, fast, and light. You were ready to respond to whatever happened. You moved and acted as one. Sino's speed and power have grown a lot, but the bond between the two of you is what truly brought out its greatest strength. Excellent job. Commendable work." We both bowed towards Ippei and thanked him. On a cliffside near the village, the group of masked ninjas finished taking out the guards as Hagetomo looked down at the village below, ready to put his plan into action. As he calls for the signal, a flock of Skarmorys ascend into the air towards the village. The ninjas jump and begin to proceed. Meanwhile, Sino seemed to sense something as I asked it,"What's up? Is everything ok"? The look in its eyes told me that it could sense great danger upon us. I say,"We'll stay alert and act if needed." Sino nodded as we went to join up with our friends.


	107. Legend of the Ninja Hero Part 2

Once the battle was over, everyone got back to preparing for the festival tomorrow. Sanpei was giving us a tour of the ins and outs of the natural caves in Ninja Villages. For the first time, I felt safe inside a cave, especially if it homed many formidable ninjas. Sanpei showed us his room, which was pretty cool. He opened the window and the view was breathtaking. Ash then turned to me and asked,"So Liz, how did you meet Sino," with Frogadier asking the same thing. Katie mentions,"I would like to know too." I sat on Sanpei's bed while saying,"It all happened when I was first starting my journey. Right when I heading towards Laverre City."

 _A 9 year old me was walking in the forest when I heard a rustle in the bushes. Out came a Frogadier, who saw me. I instantly knew that it was wild as I shout,"Wow!! A wild Frogadier!! Cool"!! It challenged me to a battle as I released my Jolteon to battle it. It started out with water pulse as Jolteon countered with electro ball. It then used thunderbolt, which hit and paralyzed Frogadier. Jolteon then used pin missile, which delivered the knockout blow. After the battle ended, Frogadier got up and limped away, but looked at me, letting me know that one day, it would come back to challenge me again_.

I then continue with,"And after that, I never saw it for a while. Then, one day, Sanpei was showing me Ninja Village. A while before I left for the next region."

 _Sanpei was showing me the time square of Ninja Village. I say,"This place is amazing." Hanso then says,"Ms. Liz, before you go, I'd be honored if you displayed the strength you had in the Kalos League." I smiled and say,"Ok. Who would like to battle me"? Then, a pretty loud,"Gren," was heard and I looked up. On the same ledge from earlier was a Greninja. It lept down and landed in front of me as Hanso says,"Looks like this wild Greninja would like to challenge you. It's been training hard ever since it arrived here as a Frogadier." I was a bit confused before recognizing the look in its eyes. It was the Frogadier from before. I say,"Well, well. Long time no see. I see that you've evolved." It nodded as I say,"Let's see how much you've grown. So, I used Heracross this time as Greninja was ready to battle. It used water shurigen first as Heracross destroyed them with brick break. It then used double team to try and confuse us. Heracross destroyed them with close combat as the real Greninja launched a close rang ice beam, freezing Heracross in place before hitting it with a perfectly timed night slash. It then went in to use power up punch as Heracross retaliated with revenge, delivering the knockout blow. Greninja fainted and the battle was over._ _However, I knew this time was going to be different. After I returned Heracross, I walked up to Greninja and gave it a hand in getting up. I then say,"You've definitely gotten better. You're faster and your attacks are a lot stronger. But you still lack on defense and counters. You leave too many openings for your opponents to take up on." Greninja sighed a bit as I asked,"Feeling frustrated," as it nodded in agreement. I then say,"You know, I see great potential in you. You're more than what you know. I can see it and I'm willing to help you work with it. Why don't you join me? We can grow strong together. That way, you will learn more ways of being strong without relying a lot on power. I'll teach you how to draw out your true strength." I gave a fistbump to it as Greninja looked at it for a minute before fistbumping right back and nodding in agreement. I then tied a red bandana on its neck, saying,"Consider this as a symbol of our promise to grow strong together." Greninja liked it as it smiled for the first time in years. Hanso then says,"It looks mighty fine. Greninja now resembles Saizo a little." I heard this and muttered,"Saizo, Ninja, Sino," before getting an idea. I then turn to Greninja and say,"From now on, you will be known as Sino. It has a nice ring to it," as Greninja gave it a thumbs up. I then pulled out a pokeball and tossed it, successfully catching Sino. As I said my goodbyes and left Ninja Village, I let Sino out as we both walked together, ready to train hard and kick butt._

"And ever since then, Sino and I have gotten a lot stronger. We both learned a lot from each other as well. Sino taught me a lot about endurance. I may not be like Superman, hence my temporary cast and crutches, but I have grown tolerant to pain and soreness, so, I'm not usually bothered by it. Plus, he got me more agile and quick on my feet. In return, I taught him all about strategy and covering up weak points while enhancing his strong points. Side by side, we've done it all," as Sino crossed his arms and nodded. Ash says,"Wow. Sounds like you two have worked hard. Hope Raichu and I work hard as well so we can beat you one day," with Raichu chirping in determination. Meanwhile, Frogadier was exploring the room when it found something interesting. It saw a picture of Sanpei and his brothers, along with their pokemon partners. Sanpei explained the photo to us before telling us that Ippei was going to become the next chief of the village. Hanso was retiring tomorrow and Sanpei says that the three of them were going to combine forces to protect Ninja Village. I say,"Sounds great. I can't wait to experience it firsthand." Meanwhile, Dedenne and Squishy were exploring the room when Dedenne found a floor panel and it and Squishy fell right through it. Sino saw this and alerted us as we went down the floor panel and entered the secret passageway. Bonnie went in first, then Clemont as Sino hopped in to follow them with us close behind.

Below, Dedenne and Squishy fell into the hands of Nihei and Ippei. Clemont landed face first, Ash, Raichu, Katie, and Frogadier were on their feet, Serena landed on Clemont, Sanpei, Sino, and Greninja were on their feet too, and I unfortunately landed and crashed into Serena and Clemont, with my crutches hitting Raichu on the head, causing it some pain. I was lucky that I didn't land on my leg and no one else did too. I say while pushing Clemont and Serena off,"You both weigh a ton!! It's like having a chubby Snorlax on my back"!!! Raichu gave me my crutches, Clemont helped me up and Serena put my hat back on my head before pulling it down in a teasing manner. Sanpei says,"I knew they'd land here." Once Dedenne and Squishy were reunited, I asked,"Where are we and where does this passageway lead? Don't remember seeing this last time I was here." It led to this huge temple and inside was what looked like a memorial. Nihei explained that it was a monument dedicated to the hero of the village. As we went inside, there were pictures of ancient drawings of pokemon. On the right was an image of a Staraptor. On the left was an image of a Heatmor. In the middle was the picture of the hero. Sino and I saw this, amazed at the stance and look the hero possessed. I say,"Sino, does that hero look familiar to you? You've been here longer than I have." Sino wasn't sure as well, but somehow, he felt...connected to the picture. He walked towards it, knelt down and looked at it, as if he were presented towards the king.

Ippei told us about the legend that the hero helped stop a war between all the ninjas in Kalos and their pokemon. As he told this to my friends, I joined Sino, kneeling with him as well and looking at the picture. I say,"You know, that thing on its back kinda looks like a water shurigen, but sleeker. And look at its legs. It has the same marks like yours. Could it be that the hero was a Greninja"? Sino looked at me, then at its leg, then back at the photo before nodding at me, giving its signature determined look. I say,"You wish to be as strong as the hero pokemon right? To protect those you care for"? Sino nodded again as I say,"I have the same dream. To be a champion to be proud of. A hero. To help others in need and provide wisdom to those who need guidance towards the right path. Just like before, our promise was to grow strong together. We will keep that up no matter how long it takes. Through it all, we will never run for cover. We won't surrender. We will work hard and prevail." Sino and I fistbumped again, both showing determination in our eyes and a blazing fire in our soul. Back with the chief, he was getting a special trophy ready with his assistant, wanting it to be perfect to give to Ippei. In the air, the Skarmory began to close in on the village and launch flash cannons in random directions. The attacks caused people to run and flee. This alerted the alarm system as we all wondered what was going on. Sino rushed out first with me rushing close behind despite on crutches.

Meanwhile, the ninja group was patroling the passageways, looking for something, or in this scenario, someone. Ippei and Nihei went to fend off the Skarmory. Sanpei was leading everyone to Hanso's place. Sino and I were trying to see how we could help. We guided a few people away from the attacks of flash cannon and swift. Then, Sino seemed to sense something as it motioned me to stay and help as it ran off. Sino could tell that something worse than a bunch of Skarmory was yet to come. Meanwhile, Sanpei led everyone to the chief, alerting him of the situation. Under their feet, a white mist was rumbling. It was actually an icy wind attack. Sino arrived as Katie saw and says,"It's Sino!! What are you doing here"?!?! Sino saw the icy wind and used water shurigen to clear it away. Hanso says,"That was close. Sino must've known that we were in danger and came to check on us." Ash says,"Great work Sino. How's Liz"? It gave a quick thumbs up, letting him know I was ok. They all then turned and saw where it came from. Hagetomo and his ninja partner Weavile. He merely says,"Now then, Hanso of Ninja Village, you'll be coming with us." Two of his men fired smoke bombs that blinded their vision. However, Sino grabbed the chief and brought him to the roof before they could get him. Then, he fended the men off by blasting them away with hydro cannon. Sino then used ice beam to freeze them and the Ariados that were waiting to tie Hanso up originally. Serena says,"Good job. Keep it up." Katie says,"Don't let your guard down." Sino knew that this was key. The most important lesson it learned in defense? Never let your guard down. On the ground, Ippei and Nihei were fending off the Skarmory with water shurigen and razor leaf from Greninja and Venusaur. On the roof, a couple of Skarmory were heading towards him, but I swooped in on Salamence and caught him before they did. Salamence frightened them away with flamethrower, making all the Skarmory fly away in fear.

Hanso sighed a breath of relief and says,"Thank you Ms. Liz. You saved me." I say,"Thank Salamence here, not me. Now, let's stay up here and make sure those nasty guys don't put their ninja fingers on you." Salamence roared really loudly as we went to settle into hiding. Meanwhile, Sino was glaring at Hagetomo as he was infuriated that his plan was foiled, by a pokemon none the less. He then remembered Sino as the Greninja that kept beating his Weavile every time he challenged it. What he didn't know was that Sino was now with a trainer. What he did know was that it was the strongest Greninja in the village and it gave him an idea. He then says,"Change of plans. Hanso is no longer of any use to us. We found something better," as he snapped his fingers and the Ariados, who finally thawed out of the ice, used toxic, which poisoned Sino before wrapping him with up with string shot. The ninjas soon got away as Ash, Frogadier, Sanpei, and Greninja followed them. Katie soon says,"Come on Serena. Just in case they need help," as the two went to follow the boys. Clemont and Bonnie wanted to go too, but Shinobu stopped them, mentioning that it was too dangerous. With the ninjas, Sino was struggling until it saw me. It let out a very loud,"Gren," until I heard and saw what happened. I said in a panic,"They got Sino"!!! I flew Salamence towards them, having Hanso hide behind me in case they see. However, they used smokebombs on us and Salamence had to land. I saw Ash, Sanpei, Katie, and Serena run after them as I say,"Salamence, fly the chief back to the village and make sure no one gets him." Salamence understood as it flew Hanso back to the village as I went on crutches to try and catch up to save Sino. Meanwhile, Ash and the others kept running until the ninja in the Lairon mask came out and said,"This ends now," before releasing a Bisharp. They were ready to battle in order to save Sino. Me? I was ready to save not a partner. Not a pokemon. But a true friend.


	108. Marks of a Hero

At the cliffside, Ash, Sanpei, Serena, and Katie were battling Hagetomo's apprentice and his Bisharp. Ash had Raichu use electro ball and Frogadier use water pulse as both moves headed straight towards it. Sanpei had his Greninja use water shurigen in hope of adding extra damage to the combination. Bisharp dodged the attacks and used shadow claw to destroy the water shurigen and land damage on Greninja, Raichu, and Frogadier. They were hurt, but able to stand and still fight. The apprentice smirked and shouted,"Is that all you got," before commanding another shadow claw. Frogadier launched its frubbles and was able to stop it. Sanpei used the opportunity to have Greninja use night slash. Bisharp, however, broke free and landed a powerful x-scissor. Greninja fell to the ground, worrying Raichu and Frogadier. Raichu was ready to retaliate with thunderbolt, but Bisharp launched a powerful snarl. It looked like it was going to hit the trio and knock them out. However, a pokeball opened and Braixen used hidden power, which connected and cause an explosion. Once I caught up and saw what happened, I used the smoke as a way to sneak past the apprentice and continue heading towards Sino. The man shouted,"What was that?! Who interfered with Bisharp's snarl"?! That question was answered when Braixen launched a fire blast, sending Bisharp flying and doing major damage. It landed and struggled to get up, hurt badly from the fire type attack. Serena then had Braixen use power up punch as the firefox disappeared with lightning speed, slamming Bisharp in the gut with its attack. The man was angry, but when he saw that the chief was "missing," he said,"I have no choice, but I bought enough time," before returning his pokemon. Back in town, Clemont, Bonnie, and Shinobu found Ippei and Nihei, telling them that the mysterious ninjas got Sino. Soon, Salamence landed as Chief Hanso climbed down and says,"I'm afraid so. Ms. Liz has already went to go free it," making Clemont and Bonnie worried. Clemont says,"But Liz is still recovering and the path is dangerous"!! Ippei says,"We have to help Liz and find Sino before she or it gets into any more trouble." So, they all hopped onto Salamence as they went to find us.

On the cliff, the apprentice hopped away and landed on a Skarmory, flying away at lightning speed. Ash and Sanpei wanted to follow, but Katie stopped them, saying,"It's too dangerous. Even with pokemon, the chances are too much. We need to come up with a plan if we are to rescue Sino." Sanpei then remembered something as he says,"Oh no"!! When Ash asked what was wrong, he said,"In the explosion, I saw something. Someone snuck past him and went high into the mountains." Ash says,"It must've been Liz trying to get to Sino." Serena became worried before saying,"Liz is in great danger. Plus, she still has a cast and crutches. If something happens, I'm afraid she might get hurt all over again." Katie then says,"How are we going to rescue Sino and help Liz in the mountains? Those men might be there, ready to stop us in our tracks." Then, Ash seemed to notice something coming down from the mountains. After getting a closer look, Ash says,"Guys. It's Lycanroc," as they went to meet up with it. Sanpei asked it,"Sir Lycanroc, do you know where Liz might be at this moment"? Lycanroc nodded before motioning them to follow it as they started to follow the wolf pokemon. Along the way, Sanpei informed them about Hagetomo and his men. Apparently, he was a powerful ninja who used to live in Ninja Village as well. As they kept walking, night started to overcome the sky and on an upper cliffside, Sino was tied up and unable to free itself. It was luckily not poisoned anymore, but the attack left it weakened.

Seeing the powerful water/dark type struggle, Hagetomo proudly exclaimed,"It's useless. You cannot escape"!! Even in the scenario, Sino was not willing to give in. Back with my friends, Nihei explained to Clemont and Bonnie that Hagetomo was strong and destined to be the next chief. But then, an incident occured that caused him to run away and train more men and form the ninja force. Sanpei says,"I believe that he kidnapped Sino to make him join the Ninja Force in order to try and capture the chief again. Ash says,"Not on our watch," with Frogadier and Raichu agreeing. On the cliff, Hagetomo marched up to Sino, smirking before saying,"You know something? Dear Greninja, we can make your suffering end right now. Join the Ninja Force and aid us in capturing the chief and helping me become leader of Ninja Village." Sino shook its head no as Hagetomo responded with,"Suit yourself. However, I'd change my answer before the poison gets you," with Sino groaning in pain from the poison and its harmful effects. In the shadows, I soon finally made it to where Sino was held captive. Climbing the mountains were not easy, especially in a leg cast and crutches. I saw Sino, but seeing Hagetomo and his men surrounding the area was going to make it hard to free him. My chance came when Hagetomo had his men leave to patrol the area and he turned his back away. I stayed hidden until they disappeared before whispering,"Psst. Sino! It's me! Liz." Luckily, it heard me as it was happy, but remained quiet so Hagetomo wouldn't suspect a thing. I then got a pretty risky, but smart idea. I threw my crutches down the cliff as they crashed, making Hagetomo go down to see what was going on.

In that instant, I hobbled carefully towards Sino and gave it a Pecha Berry for the poison and some Sitrus Berries to recover its strength. I then used an old army knife to cut Sino free from its ropes. Hagetomo soon found the crutches, but then realized that it was all a diversion, leaving them there and going back to find Sino missing before shouting in frustration and anger. Soon, Lycanroc spotted my crutches as Ash picked them up, saying,"Liz dropped these, but where is she"? Sanpei says,"She must've dropped them to rescue Sino. However, considering the condition she's in, she might be in danger." Suddenly, a bunch of men came from out of nowhere, releasing a Skarmory, an Ariados, a Houndoom, and a Gengar. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard from the sky as Salamence landed in front of them. Shinobu, Nihei, Clemont, Bonnie, and Ippei hopped down as Salamence took off with the chief, protecting it from the bad guys. Clemont says,"We'll handle them. Ash, Sanpei, you guys go find Liz and Sino." Ash says,"You got it," as he, Raichu, Sanpei, Frogadier and Greninja followed Lycanroc. Serena released Braixen, Clemont called out Luxray, Shinobu released Liepard and Nihei called out Venusaur. Ippei went up a different way to find me. Ash and Sanpei were closing in, but Hagetomo's apprentice stopped them in their tracks along with his Bisharp once again. Lycanroc wanted to battle, but Ash reassured it that he had everything under control.

Meanwhile, Sino was helping me run with me as we tried to create some distance. Suddenly, we heard a sound as we prepared to react in case it was anything or anyone dangerous. In a flash, appearing right in front of us, was Ippei as I say,"I'm so happy it's you. For a second, I thought you were Hagetomo," with Sino agreeing. In that second, Hagetomo appeared behind us, saying,"Not bad. Using your injury as a way to rescue this Greninja. I'm sorry, but I'll have to take him off your hands now. The best way? Having a battle," before releasing his partner, Weavile. Ippei first insisted that I shouldn't battle, but I say,"Sino and I want to do this. We will defend Ninja Village together," with Sino saying its agreement. Ippei stood to the sides as we prepared to battle. With Ash and Sanpei, Sanpei had Greninja use night slash while Ash had Frogadier use cut and Raichu use iron tail. They charged in with their attacks as Bisharp sent them away with fury cutter. Back with me, our battle was just about to begin as both our pokemon began to charge in. Back with Ash and Sanpei, their pokemon grew weary, but still had enough energy. The man says,"Courageous. I'll admire that before I stop you all in your tracks." Raichu, Frogadier, and Greninja started to charge in, but they were sent flying with a powerful snarl. The man then tells Bisharp to use shadow claw on Raichu as the electric mouse struggled to stand. Then, Frogadier did something absolutely incredible. It took the hit from shadow claw before beginning to glow. This got everyone's attention from their battles as Shinobu commented,"Frogadier is evolving." It changed its shape and form and soon, once the glow stopped, in place of Frogadier was now a powerful Greninja. With Serena, Katie, Shinobu, Nihei, and Clemont, their pokemon were still in fighting condition, not ready to call it quits.

Back with my battle, Sino and Weavile were parrying with night slashes and shadow claws. Soon, Sino launched a water shurigen as Weavile deflected it with icy wind. With Ash, he had Raichu use electro ball with Bisharp deflecting it with x-scissor. Then, his newly evolved Greninja used its newest move, water shurigen, as it hit Bisharp head on. With my friends, their pokemon were able to easily beat the men who attacked them earlier. With the apprentice, he shouts,"You're not getting away with this. Hagetomo will become the chief," before letting Bisharp use x-scissor. With my battle, things were getting heated as Sino and I knew that we needed to push harder. Then, at the same time, in different locations, Ash and I say,"We're going to be stronger!! Stronger!! Let's go," before something extremely rare and really cool happened. We mentally connected with our pokemon and our Greninjas were both enveloped in a vortex of water. With Ash, his Greninja developed black tuffs on the side of its head, its diamond symbol turned red and its eyes matched Ash's as well. Mine, its tufts and diamond were black and light blue. Its eyes became hazel, just like mine. Hagetomo, seeing this, says,"It doesn't matter!! I'm still going to win and return to Ninja Village as chief"!! I shout back,"Not on our watch," with Sino agreeing. Ippei watched and saw that we were somehow moving and acting the same. Back with Ash, he commanded his Greninja to use cut as it moved with lightning speed and knocked out Bisharp as the water veil soon disappeared. Ash was left in confusion as he says,"What did Greninja just do"? Even Lycanroc was left speechless as it led Ash, Sanpei, and the others towards where I was.

Back to my battle, Weavile went in with metal claw as Sino dodged it last minute. Ash and the others soon made it as Lycanroc sat next to Ippei. When Ash asked if everything was ok, he said,"Do not worry. Liz has everything under control " Then, they noticed that Sino was doing the sane thing Ash's Greninja was doing. Hagetomo was ready to wrap this battle up. He had Weavile use giga impact as Sino intercepted with power up punch, knocking it down to the ground. Then, I say,"Now, for the final move!!This is everything we got!! All our training used just for this!! Sino, hydro cannon," as Sino launched the move and it hit Weavile, knocking it out. Hagetomo ran to it and shouted,"Get up Weavile!! What do you think you're doing? Why won't you fight"?! However, I simply say,"It's over," as Sino turned back to normal. Seeing that his men were defeated and captured, he says,"I lost. How"? Soon, Salamence landed as Hanso got off and says,"Ippei and Liz have something that you don't and it is devotion. They battle for the dreams of people. They give it everything they got for the future of pokemon. Everything. For the people, the pokemon, and the whole world. That is the way of the ninja and that is why you were defeated and why you were not chosen as leader of Ninja Village." I soon hobble to Hagetomo and say,"You are indeed a fine ninja and you have raised your Weavile well. It deserves your respect and praise." Hagetomo praised his Weavile as I added,"I know one day, with enough proper training, you will become stronger Sir Haetomo. Once you do, Sino and I will be more than happy to accept your challenge," with Sino nodding in agreement.

Soon, the festival got underway as Hanso presented the chief emblem to Ippei as the crowd cheered and roared. Meanwhile, I saw that Ash's Frogadier evolved as I say,"It's pretty cool that now we both have a Greninja on our team. It will be a worthy opponent in battle indeed," as Ash added,"Yep. This time, I'll win for sure." Then, I noticed that Sino wandered off to greet Ippei as I followed it. Ippei saw as I asked,"Sino, what's up? Did you want to ask Ippei something"? Ippei could tell what Sino wanted as he says,"I see. Apparently, Sino wants to help protect Ninja Village. It wants to stay and train to become even stronger than before. Its devotion towards the people and pokemon is as bright as mine. I saw that in your battle, and I believe that under my training, it will learn to transform that into power." I was surprised as I asked Sino,"Is this what you want? To stay here and train"? Sino then pointed at me, as if to say that it wanted me to stay with it. I could tell that was what Sino said as I processed it for a minute before coming up with a decision. I soon joined up with Ash and the others as I say,"Everyone, I have something important to say." I took a deep breath before saying,"I've decided that I'm going to stay in Ninja Village for a while." This shocked everyone as Bonnie asked,"So, is this goodbye"? I say,"Just for now. I've discovered coming back here that I still have a lot to learn about what it means to be a strong trainer. There's a lot more for Sino, my pokemon, and I to learn. So, we will be training with Ippei for now. There's a lot more he can teach my pokemon and me than I've learned being out on my own." Serena says,"But sis, I'm going to miss you." I smile, saying,"I'll miss all of you, especially you Ash and Serena. I can never thank you enough for all that you've done for me. Once we're ready, we'll come back and find you guys and Ash, I'm looking forward to seeing you win your 8th gym badge." Ash and I shook hands as well as our Greninjas. I hugged Clemont, Bonnie, Katie, and Serena last. As they headed off, we waved them goodbye as I had happy tears flowing through my eyes. Some day Ketchum, we will meet again at the Kalos League. That is a promise. I look forward to our next battle.


	109. A Dancing Debut Part 1

Serena and her pokemon were running across the bridge, reaching their next destination, Couriway Town, for her next showcase. It was a pretty peaceful town with a bunch of houses and waterfalls, combining the mixture of modern and nature. Serena was excited for the showcase because not only did she hope to win her third princess key, but this time, she was going to debut Eevee. She carefully picked up the normal type as she said,"You're going to make your debut today. Excited," as Eevee chirped its happiness. Katie says,"This will be my first time seeing you perform. I can't wait. I know you will most likely win." As they went to go register, our heroes also got to go view the stadium where the showcase was going to happen. This time, it was an outside platform. Decorated nicely with lights, lanterns, and a big stage to perform on. Seeing it all made Eevee feel a little nervpus, shaking from nerves. Serena luckily was able to calm it down by saying,"I was really nervous my first time and I still get nervous, but I'm also excited. Lots of people will get to watch us perform. Isn't it fun," which got Eevee filled with confidence. As they chatted along with Ash, Clemont, Katie, and Bonnie, a car was passing them, taking Palermo to the showcase. When she looked out the window and saw Serena, she remembered her from Coumarine City and was excited to see what she had in store. Ash couldn't help but be a bit dazed in the situation as Serena caught wind of this. She asked Ash,"Hey Ash. What's wrong? Is something bothering you"? He slowly shook his head before saying,"I'm just thinking about my strategy for the Snowbelle City gym is all. I am going to win and earn my 8th gym badge," with Raichu chirping iin determination.

Hearing Ash say Snowbelle City made Serena think of me before she sighed a bit, renembering that I wasn't traveling with the group for some time. Ash luckily knew how to cheer his girlfriend up by kissing her on the lips before saying,"I'm sure Liz misses us all. However, she said that she'll come back once she finishes with her training. So you don't have to fret about missing her." That was enough to make Serena smile and say with a blush,"It's words like that when they come from you that always finds a way to cheer me up." Afterwards, after a long day of traveling and a huge dinner made by Clemont, everyone turned in for the night. However, Eevee was restless and unable to sleep due to its nervousness in hopes of doing well in the freestyle round tomorrow. Deciding on getting a bit of fresh air, it leapt from where it was sleeping, went out to the porch and sat, looking up at the beautiful moon. It was shining just like the night when Serena first met Eevee. Braixen, Pancham, and Skiddo came out in hopes of helping Eevee to relax as Serena joins them, putting a blanket over them. Then, she says to Eevee,"We'll all stay with you until you can relax. Right by your side. Don't worry." As the night settled in, Eevee was happy to be with those who cared about it so. Meanwhile, late into the night, some men were finishing up putting sonething in the stage as they closed the final tile. The big guy says,"Done Miss Agatha. All of the bombs are set in place." Then, Agatha Vanessa stepped out of the shadows and says,"Perfect. Now, we wait. Once that wretched rat of a performer Serena goes on stage, with a push of a button on my single button remote, the bombs will go off, mess up her performance, and humiliate her forever. As my great grandfather used to say,"Nothing tastes as sweet as revenge. Except more revenge and money." Ooh, she will get a heads on lesson in never messing with Agatha Vanessa," before cackling late into the night.

In the morning, it was the day of the Couriway Showcase. Serena was all set and ready to go. Clemont says,"You'll be fine. Just relax and stay confident." Ash says,"I know you'll win it Serena. You got it in the bag." Serena thanked her friends for the compliment before a new voice joined in, saying,"Serena! Hey! Long time no see," as Nini appeared along with Smoochum, Farfetch'd, and a new pokemon. As the twi caught up, Smoochum tried to flirt with Pancham, making it really nervous. Serena saw the new pokemon as she used her pokedex on it as it read,"Gothita, the fixation pokemon. Gothita's psychic power is made stronger by its ribbon like feelers. When Gothita is fixating on something, it's looking at something only it can see." Eevee started to become nervous when Nini started aweing at how cute it was before she saw Katie, or as she introduced herself as, Katherine. She then asked,"Where's Liz? Training or doing some champion thing"? Ash then explained how I was off on an important training session. Nini seemed to understand what he meant as she says,"I get it. She always had the tendancy to push herself beyond the limit and always get better." Suddenly, in the sky, a delivery Pelipper appeared as Clemont says,"What's it doing here"? Bonnie says,"Maybe it has a delivery for someone." Then, the Pelipper gave Serena a package as it flew off pretty quick. Nini, seeing this, asks,"Who's it from"? Serena says,"Only one way to find out," before slowly opening the package and revealing its content. What was inside made everyone gasp in shock. It was a z-ring and four z-crystals next to it. A firium z, a fightingium z, a grassium z, and a fairium z, which was a huge surprise.

Serena said,"I got a z-ring and some z-crystals," before putting the z-crystals away, attaching the z-ring to her left wrist, and placing in the firium z. Ash says,"Maybe it was from someone in Alola who's a fan of you Serena." Then, Bonnie says,"There's a letter inside the box. Read it," as Serena picked it up and looked it over before developing a huge smile. She says,"Well I'll be a Mankey's uncle," with everyone shouting,"Who's it from"?!?! Serena cleared her throat before reading,"Hey guys. I miss you tremendously. Ninja Village is fun, but I miss traveling with you. Sino and I are working hard, especially all of my other pokemon. I have great news!! Sino and I finally mastered the weird transformation thing that occured a while back. When I get the chance, I'll send you a photo of what he looks like in his complete, I made this name up myself, Liz-Sino form. Anyhow, I heard that you were competing in the Couriway Town showcase. I wanted to give this to you earlier, but I forgot. A little treat to use if you want in the next showcase. I hope to see you guys soon. Yes Ash, I know what you're going to say. Of course we can have a full battle once I return. Lots of love and heart, Liz Yvonne." That made everyone smile as Ash says,"Wow Serena. You're so lucky to get a z-ring as a present." Clemont, showing off his, says,"That makes two of us now," as Serena says,"You're right Clemont," connecting hers with his. Nini smiled before saying,"Even with your new z-ring, I'm still going to win," with Serena responding with,"I won't either." Soon, it was finally time for the showcase to begin.


	110. A Dancing Debut Part 2

Monsieur Pierre came out and did his introduction along with his partner Klefki. Then, he announced the theme for today's first round, which was something called a pokepuff performance. It's basically pokepuff baking, but with a twist. The performers have to perform while making the pokepuffs. Then, the audiences votes on if it was magnificent. If they get enough voyrs, then they move onto the freestyle round. With that, it was time to begin and first up was Nini and her pokemon Smoochum, Farfetch'd, and Gothita. Once she was all set, she began by having Gothita use psychic on the fruit while Farfetch'd cut them up with fury cutter. Smoochum danced while catching the chopped up fruit. Once they began to bake, they danced and shimmied to add dough and other stuff before it was popped into the oven. Gothita and Smoochum danced while whipping up some frosting as the baked pokepuff was taken out and Nini and her pokemon added the frosting. For the finale, Gothita made the chopped fruit fly with psychic and had it carefully land on the pokepuff, now finishing it completely. It was fun to watch as Katie says,"So theme rounds vary, but can be fun and really surprising. I found it quite entertaining." Soon, it was time to cast in the votes and Nini was able to move on to the next round. Chespin wanted to eat them, but Clemont promised that Serena would make some afterwards. He was silent afterwards as he says while petting it,"You're something else aren't you"?

Afterwards, a bunch of other performers went, some failing to move on, a couple were successful. Finally, it was Serena's turn at last as she decided on going with Pancham and Skiddo for the theme round. It was now the moment of truth. To begin, she was tap dancing and mixing up the dough as Pancham flipped and added ingredients while hitting the pots and pans like drums. Skiddo was tap dancing along with her while whipping up the frosting. The audience, along with our heroes, were getting really excited. Pancham drummed on the bottles as Skiddo spun the bowl on its nose while tap dancing on its hind feet. Backstage, Braixen and Eevee were watching and dancing along. As Serena spun with the pokepuff on a plate, Pancham lept and added a glop of frosting and posed on a doughnut beanbag while Skiddo added the final touches before posing on its front legs, using its vine whip to form a heart while winking. Once she finished, the audience went wild as Ash says,"That was great!! She's moving on no doubt." Katie says,"Beautiful. The bond between her pokemon can definitely be seen from that performance." When it was time to vote, she got the highest marks out of all the competitors and got to move on as she hugged her pokemon and everyone else celebrated. Braixen and Eevee celebrated too as Eevee knew that now, it was her turn to shine like a star. Pierre then anmounced that the theme performance was going to happen later on tonight under the stars and waterfalls. Outside, Agatha Vanessa heard this and sneered, saying,"Perfect. The mood will be perfect for when I humiliate that sapphire doofus."

Outside, once everyone was set for later tonight, our heroes were enjoying a picnic in honor of Serena's huge win in round 1. She offered Chespin a pokepuff as he gobbled it down pretty quick before hitting his chest to try and get the food to move down. She laughed before saying,"You're eating way too fast. Right Eevee," before noticing that Eevee wasn't eating at all. Ash tried to motivate it, but it didn't work. Serena mentioned,"Eevee didn't eat anything this morning either." Katie says,"Hope Eevee isn't getting sick." Clemont then got the idea of mixing the pokemon food with a Sitrus and an Oran berry so it was easier to eat. Luckily, it worked as Eevee was chowing down on lunch at last. Bonnie them says,"You've practiced so much. Now all you have to do is dance," as Eevee chirped in agreement. What our heroes did not know was that a pokemon was lurking in the shadows, watching Serena and becoming intrigued when it heard dance. Later on, the sun setted and it was time for the freestyle portion of the Couriway Town showcase. The lights on the tree began to sparkle and the stage was illuminated in an instant. Monsieur Pierre appeared on stage once more to introduce everyone to the freestyle around and to announce the first performer up, which happened to be Nini. She appeared with her Smoochum and Gothita, who sported the same frilly apparel she had, along with Farfetch'd, who was dressed up like a prince.

Smoochum started things off with powder snow as it spun and created a cloud of it. Farfetch'd jumped off of Nini and used fury cutter, slicing the cloud into sparkles. Gothita and Smoochum spun as Nini jumped over them before being floated into the air by psychic and moving in the air. Smoochum then launched multiple heart stamps and Farfetch'd sliced them with fury cutter as Nini posed and says,"Such a heartbreak," before finishing her performance. It was astounding as Raichu had tears in his eyes, with Bonnie commenting,"I think the heartbreak theme got Raichu emotionally attached," with everyone laughing at the joke. Afterwards, the performers who moved on went, putting on massive performances for the ages. In the back, Serena had Braixen and Eevee all dressed up for their turn as Pancham and Skiddo gave them words of wisdom and encouragement. Soon, she was called to stand by on stage as she says to her pokemon,"Ok. Braixen, Eevee, are you ready," as both of her pokemon nodded with Braixen saying,"Yep," and Eevee as well in her pokemon language. Soon, she was brought to the stage as the audience cheered loudly for her. Ash says,"She just needs one more key. She can do it," as Bonnie and the pokemon cheered. Katie saw Clemont being nervous as she asked,"Why are you nervous? You're not the one who's up there performing." Clemont took a deep breath as he says,"I guess I'm just nervous for Serena. I hope she does well." Katie says,"She's my best friend and if there's one thing I know about her, it's that she is capable of putting on a good performance."

Palermo watched from the stands, anricipating how this would turn out. Watching deep in the shadows, Agatha kept her remote in hand, ready to press the button and launch the bombs when she felt like it. Looking out at the huge crowd and hearing how loud their cheers were, Eevee was starting to get nervous and have second thoughts this. When Serena smiled and said,"Yeah! Here we go," Eevee felt confident as the trio posed and started to begin. Serena shouted,"Braixen," as she threw her stick up and said,"Hi folks," as she readied a flamethrower as she started to do cartwheels with her flaming stick while laughing because of all the fun she was having. Meanwhile, Serena spun and tossed Eevee into the air as it did its special dance. It was an amazing sight to see as Eevee and Serena were light on their feet. Serena then had Braixen use flamethrower as it appeared in spirals while Eevee ran through them. Eevee had a huge smile on her face and was having the time of her lufe, especially when she jumped and landed on Braixen's stick on one leg as the trio posed. The audience went wild and in that moment, tlthat's when everything wrong. Agatha pushed the button and the first bomb went off, causing the trio to drop to the ground. Eeve fell and landed the hardest, struggling to stand with the bombs going off. Our heroes watched in worry as Ash and Katie lept from their seats to try and save Serena and her pokemon. Backstage, Pancham was riding Skiddo as it was going as fast as it could to reach its trainer in time. As it galloped at its maximum speed, it began to glow as Pancham felt Skiddo get bigger. Much bigger.

On stage, Serena tried to stand, but another bomb caused her to fall down. Meanwhile, an Arbok snuck on stage and found Eevee as it went to do what Agatha told it to. When Eevee was flat on the ground, struggling to stand, Arbok bit its back, left leg, emitting the amount of poison it had as Eevee yelled in pain. Braixen saw this and went towards the Arbok, but it disappeared before she could catch it. She asked Eevee,"Are you ok," as it whimpered in fright and pain. The bombs kept going off as Ash and Katie got to them, but a bomb beneath their feet sent them to the floor too. It wasn't enough to shake out Katie's disguise, but it was enough for Ash to end up with a dislocated arm and Raichu to luckily land on its feet. It felt like there was no end to this attack. Then, a saviour came in the form of Pancham and a newly evolved Gogoat, who used vine whip to get everyone off the stage in time as the bomb barrage finally came to an end. Monsieur Pierre soon says,"I'm sorry, but due to this sudden attack, I'm afraid we'll have to cancel the showcase." At this point, it wasn't so much about winning the princess key, but about seeing if her pokemon were all ok. When Serena was back on her feet and saw Pancham and the Gogoat, she asked,"Skiddo, did you evolve"? It nodded as it nuzzled its trainer, happy that she was ok. Pancham joined in the hug as well, glad that things were ok.

When she saw Braixen with Eevee in her arms, she asked,"Are you both ok?! What's wrong Eevee"? Braixen says,"I'm ok, but I don't think Eevee is. An Arbok snuck on stage and bit Eevee in her back, left leg. I'm worried," as Eevee yelped in pain. Serena then says,"We need a pokemon center now"!! Once Katie had Ash's arm return back to normal, everyone rushed to the pokemon center in hopes of saving the normal type pokemon. As they ran, Agatha returned her pokemon while whispering,"Mission accomplished. You will be praised well my friend." At the pokemon center, Serena gave Eevee to Nurse Joy, who rushed it into critical care. Katie held Serena's hand as she says,"Everything will be ok. I know it will." Serena then says,"I know. But what about Eevee? What if this experience scars her and makes her too scared to even stand on a stage"? Ash says,"If it does happen, we will work at it with her. Give Eevee all the confidence she needs and fill her heart with love and passion." Clemont says,"They are right. Like we said before. We will do anything to help you." Bonnie says,"It's all hands on deck." Serena was on the verge of happy tears as she says,"I'm really glad to have you all as friends." Soon, Nurse Joy came out as Serena rushed to her and says,"Nurse Joy? How's Eevee? Will she be ok"? Nurse Joy says,"Well, there is good news and some bad news is. The good news is that we were able to rid Eevee of the poison before it could reach the other 3 legs or any of her vital organs. She's bound to make a full recovery soon."

Serena sighed a breath a relief as she then says slowly,"What's the bad news"? Nurse Joy then says,"The poison, however, has made some of the muscles and tissues in Eevee's leg die. It's started to spread. If not treated, the infection could kill Eevee." That made everyone gasp in shock as Serena says,"There must be something you can do. Medicine, blood transfer, anything. Just don't let Eevee die...please. She's way too special to be given up on so quickly." Nurse Joy then says,"There is an option that can save Eevee, but it depends if you're willing to allow it. I could perform surgery to...amputate the leg." That made everyone, except Serena, scared. Was Serena willing to have Eevee to lose its leg to survive? She took a deep breath, tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall and say,"Ok. Perform the surgery. Anything to just help Eevee survive." Nurse Joy thanked Serena as she went to prepare for the immediate surgery. With her gone, Serena hugged Katie as she immediately broke down into tears. Katie kept rubbing her back, saying,"It'll be ok. Eevee's brave enough to let this happen. I know this must've been hard on you." Braixen joined in the hug, saying,"We're all here for you. We'll be right by your side and Eevee's until the surgery is over." Pancham and Gogoat joined in as well, along with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie. They were all going to be in for a long, eventful, night


	111. Don't Fret My Shyness Is An Illusion

Not even bothering to ask for a room to spend the night, Ash, Raichu, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne fell asleep for the night. Serena and Katie were pacing the floor with Serena's pokemon, waiting to hear results from the hopefully ended surgery. It has been 3 hours since Eevee was rushed into surgery in order to perform a much needed amputation on its leg. So far, it's been waiting, worrying, silent sobbing, and more waiting and worrying. Soon, Serena says,"Watch my pokemon for a minute. I'm going outside to get some fresh air and clear my mind about this." Katie nodded and said,"Ok," as Serena stepped out of the pokemon center for a minute. Feeling the crisp, cool breeze blow lightly got Serena to relieve some of the stress she's developed. She still couldn't help but feel bad for Eevee. What if this experience scarred her like the incident that she went through? What if Eevee never wants to perform again because the thought of it scares her? Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes and became defensive, saying,"Who's there? Whoever you are, come out or I'll make you come out." Soon, the figure came out, revealing itself as the mysterious pokemon that was watching them earlier. In front of her stood a proud, yet gentle Zoroark. She was stunned a bit because she heard that they rarely confronted humans, unless they were protecting their young or territory. She went up to it slowly and says,"Hi there. Nice to meet you. What are you doing here"? The Zoroark then used its ability, Illusion, to show Serena something that it saw that might help Serena understand what happened.

It played Agatha releasing her Arbok as she says,"Ok Arbok. You remember the routes to avoid the bombs"? It nodded as she says,"Wonderful. Ok, now I'm giving you a very important job. That rat is debuting a new scaredy pokemon. We're going to use its weak state and its nervousness to make Serena quit performing. The best way is to take out where it's strongest. For the Eevee, it's is dancing ability. So, in the smoke once the bombs start, find Eevee and bite its leg, secreting your poison to paralyze it or make sure that it is left unable to perform well. Emit as much as you can. Got it"? Arbok nodded as she sneered and says,"Perfect. Now, let's get your position ready so you're ready to strike when it's time." Soon, the illusion ended as Serena was left in a pretty angered state as she says,"So it was Agatha's fault that Eevee got hurt"?! Zoroark nodded as she asked,"Is she still here"? It shook its head no this time. Serena sat on a bench as she says,"I can't believe it. She's trying to make my life miserable in anyway possible just because I stood up to her. I wish there was a way I could make sure she doesn't hurt us anymore, but I'll probably make things worse." Zoroark placed a paw on her shoulder as it gave her a thoughtful smile. It then stepped back and knew just what to do to cheer her up. It fired off a flamethrower into the air and sliced it up with shadow claw, turning it into sparkles. Serena was pretty amazed as she says,"Wow. You got skills. Say...I have an idea that you might like." Zoroark was curious of what the girl could want with her. Inside, Katie was comforting Braixen, Pancham, and Gogoat, who'd finally fell asleep to rest up for the next day.

Soon, Serena came back inside with a pokeball in her hands. When Katie saw Serena, she asked,"Hey...how do you feel? Did anything exciting happen"? She says,"I just met someone new." She saw her pokemon asleep as she carefully returned them so they could sleep in peace. Then, Nurse Joy came out and says,"It is over. The surgery was a complete success. I've successfully removed the leg before its infection could begin to spread. All it needs to do now is sleep off the anesthesia and it will be ok." Serena sighed a huge breath of relief as she says,"Thank you very much." As Nurse Joy went back to check on Eevee, Serena sat down as Katie put her arms slowly around the fragile girl. Serena then let all the exhaustion from everything that has occurred take over as she fell asleep on Katie's lap. Katie smiled as she soon let sleep succumb to her as well. In the morning, everyone woke up to the sound of Raichu chirping as an alarm clock. Ash was first to speak as he says,"Man, we must've fallen asleep." Clemont soon woke up and says,"Waiting for results about Eevee took longer than we all anticipated." Serena sturred before saying while rubbing her eyes,"What about Eevee"? Ash says,"Sorry Serena. Clemont was just mentioning about us waiting for it." Katie and Bonnie soon followed on waking up as the jingle played and Nurse Joy came out with Wigglytuff wheeling out Eevee. It was happily wagging its tail as Nurse Joy says,"I'm pleased to say that Eevee has officially recovered from the surgery." It happily jumped into Serena's arms as Serena hugged it close. Everyone was happy that the normal type was feeling so much better.

Katie was impressed that Eevee was still as happy and active as ever despite missing a leg. Serena was impressed by Eevee's determination as well. She says,"How do you feel Eevee"? It chirped happily as it lept down and sat. Believe it or not, Eevee was actually ok with having a missing leg. Serena then says,"Eevee? I know what happened was pretty scary. Do you still want to perform and be part of the showcases with us"? Eevee smiled brightly as it had happiness and determination in its small, brown eyes. Ash says,"Looks like Eevee still wants to do them. It doesn't want to give up on its passion." Serena smiled and says,"I'm proud of you Eevee. Let's work hard and win the next showcase." Soon, they all walked out of the pokemon center and were ready to continue onwards to Snowbelle City. However, there was one more thing Serena wanted to do. She then looked towards Ash and says,"Ash, let's have a battle." Hearing her exclaim that was enough to get Ash pumped as he says,"Ok. You're on." They went to the field outside of the pokemon center as both trainers stared down at each other. Clemont, being the referee, says,"This one on one matchup will now begin. Each side may use only one pokemon and the battle will end when each pokemon on either side is unable to continue. Now trainers, bring out your pokemon." Ash decided to go with Hawlucha as it did its signature battle poses. Serena said to Eevee,"Make sure you cheer us on," as Eevee nodded and chirped really loudly. She then decided to go with her latest choice as "Pancham" appeared to battle. "Pancham" and Serena nodded at each other before Clemont shouted,"Alright! Battle begin"! It was now time to rumble.

Ash started by having Hawlucha use karate chop as "Pancham" dodged it with incredible speed. Then, she had it use shadow claw as it struck the wrestling pokemon with force. This surprised Clemont and Katie as Clemont says,"When did Serena teach Pancham how to use shadow claw"? Hawlucha was able to recover as it went to use karate chop again, this time hitting it, cause "Pancham" to skid. Then, the illusion was revealed as Zoroark appeared in front of them. Ash and Hawlucha were shocked as Serena used their hesitation for Zoroark to land a devastating night daze on Hawlucha. Hawlucha tried to retaliate with high jump kick, but Zoroark ducked in time, making Hawlucha miss and take damage. Serena was ready as she saw the z-ring on her wrist and the firium z in place. She wanted to try out a z-move for herself. So, she tried to remember the moves to unleash the fire type one since every move had a different pose. Once she got an idea, she says,"Time to wrap it up," with Zoroark roaring in agreement. She formed the x to start setting up the z-move as she does the movements like I do perfectly, with Zoroark copying as well. As she does the movements and pose, she says,"It's the final stage. Let's wow the audience with style and grace," as Zoroark absorbed the z-power. She then shouts,"The big finale!! Inferno Overdrive," as Zoroark launched the z-move and it hit Hawlucha, causing it to stagger before falling over in exhaustion. Clemont, seeing this, says,"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Zoroark is the winner. The match goes to Serena," as Serena ran and high fived Zoroark, saying,"Great job. You did marvelous. That was a great battle," with Zoroark roaring in agreement.

Ash returned Hawlucha, praising it for a valiant effort. He then says,"That was incredible Serena. When did you even catch a Zoroark"? Katie then says,"It must be the new friend you were telling me about last night." Serena says,"It's true. I met Zoroark last night and it revealed to me the source of the accident from yesterday. Once I got the truth, it did a little performance and I asked if it wanted to join my team. It said yes and mow, it's the latest edition to my performing possè." Eevee greeted it as Zoroark smiled at the little normal type. Since the accident, Eevee has developed more confidence and actually lost its shy and timid nature. Katie says,"Well, that illusion was really cool. For a bit, I thought that was actually Pancham." Bonnie says,"Zoroark looks so cool," as Dedenne climbed on it and said hello. Ash says,"The next showcase will be where you get your third princess key." Serena nodded and says,"Yes, and this time, I will win," with Eevee and Zoroark cheering loud in determination. She may had lost this time, but the next showcase will be when everyone shines like the brightest star.


	112. Meeting at Terminus Cave

It has been one year today since I've published this story and we've come a long way since. Ever since our heroes have met Liz, everyone, especially Bonnie, have gone through some major character development. They've met a bunch of new friends and pokemon, visited a bunch of places, and have seen a lot of incredible things. I'm so glad to be hopefully continuing this story for at least another year or more. Now, let's get on with today's chapter.

Our heroes had finally reach the entrance to Terminus Cave. They carefully climbed on the old railroards and entered the dark, spooky cave. Inside was really amazing. It was like looking at a bunch of little crystals implanted in the rocks. Serena mentioned how this place used to be an abandoned mine, but was home to many wild pokemon, which has been known to attract many trainers. Bonnie was showing Squishy around as she spotted an Ariados, a Shuckle, and a Lairon, with Squishy warbling in agreement. Katie says,"I've heard about this place and always wanted to see it. It's like a dream come true." Soon, Squishy hopped out of Bonnie and Dedenne's bag and began hopping away as everyone else followed it, not wanting it to get lost in a huge cave like this. They ran as fast as they could as Squishy soon stopped, trying to look for something. Clemont says,"Squishy must be looking for something important." Serena then got an idea as she shouts,"Braixen, come on out," with the firefox appearing before them. Serena says,"Let me grab your stick from my bag, but can you help us light the way"? Braixen smiled and says,"Of course I'll help, but I know just what to do." She then focused on something before all of a sudden, the fur in her ears began to glow very brightly.

This action shocked everyone as Clemont says,"This is incredible. Braixen, how did you do that"? She smiled before saying,"It's simple really. I just focused on the heat transferring to the fur in my ears. Once there was enough stored, it began to heat up, hence the glow." Ash says,"Wow, that's so awesome," with Raichu agreeing. Clemont decided to help as well as ge unleashed a Heliolisk flashlight for extra power. Now, the cave was clear enough to see. Then, Braixen got a good look around where they were as she asked,"Are we in Terminus Cave"? Bonnie spoke up, saying,"Yes. Squishy wanted to go there," with Squishy nodding in agreement. Braixen gave a nervous smile, saying,"Sure. I'm sure that everything will go smoothly," before leading the way with everyone following. Inside, she was screaming,"Oh Arceus!! Why did we have to go here"?!?! She has hated this place a lot, mainly because that's where the scientists did their experiments on her before she met Serena. Deeper into the cave they went, the more nervous Braixen developed. When Katie asked,"Hey, you ok," she forced a smile and answered,"Yeah, I'm fine. Definitely not nervous," before sighing a breath of dread and gulping in fear. Squishy kept moving its head, trying to find something very important. Bonnie asked it,"What exactly are you looking for Squishy," as it just warbled a response only it knew. Soon, they made it to an open area deep within the cave that had only a small crevice. Serena said,"We've come so far into the cave," as Katie added,"So far, nothing. What is it that this cave has that Squishy could want"? Braixen says,"Well I don't know and I don't think we'll ever find out. So, if we can start going back and-," before Squishy hopped out of the bag again and started hopping away.

As it moved, it ended up going down the crevice as Bonnie tried to follow it. Clemont held her back, saying,"Calm down! It's too dangerous," with her responding with,"But Squishy is going down there without us." Katie examined the crevice, saying,"It's too small for all of us to go through at once. Especially the hole at the bottom. However, seeing its shape and volume, we can fit our pokemon through them." Ash says,"Great idea. Then, we can find a way to join up. Raichu, you in," as Raichu climbed down and went down the crevice. Ash also released Greninja as it followed Raichu down as well. Braixen, reluctantly, started to climb down as well, mentally saying,"Why do I always end up in the worst situations." Soon, she started having flashbacks as a Fennekin, going through the horrible experiments, hurting innocent, wild pokemon and going through so much pain. Soon, the trio made it down and started to look for Squishy. Back on top, Ash released Noibat and asked it to use its echolocation to find an easier way down the crevice. Luxray was released as well, using its ability to see through walls to find a path as well. Noibat flew and searched until it found a hole in the cave that they could go through, which was luckily downhill. Luxray ended up finding the same path as well as our heroes began climbing down the path to reach the others.

Down the crevice was a flat land with a pond surrounding it. Squishy soon reached the pond with success and was happy to see the rocks and water. What it didn't knew was that on one of the rocks was a security camera, being monitored by Team Flare. One of the goons noticed that Z1 was in the cave. Then, the other goon got another signal, saying,"No way!! Project RX065 is in the cave as well"!! Squishy soon hopped into the lake and began to swim and relax in peace. It seemed to absorb the energy of the lake as it soon feel fast asleep. As it swam, Braixen kept looking with Pikachu and Greninja, shouting,"Squishy!! You here"? She turned and found it as she smiled before recognizing the lake as to where a terrible incident occured a while back. It was during one of the experiments she was put through. Firing fierce flames left and right under the commands of a scientist. Then, a rumble was heard in the cave and an unknown pokemon arose from the waters. It used an unknown move, mixed in with Fennekin's explosive flames, caused an enormous explosion, injuring the scientists and goons while sending Fennekin flying out of the cave, terribly beaten. Remembering that day made Braixen nervous about being in Terminus Cave, but, a mission was a mission. She went into the pond and picked up Squishy, who awoke to her touch and almost tried to squirm away. She kept a firm grip, saying,"Look, I do not want to be here anymore than you do. But our trainers are worried. So, let's head back and try to sort this out, ok"? Squishy seemed to understand what Braixen meant as it started to hop back to the group with Braixen following.

Then, some ropes came and caught Braixen by her paws and feet as she let out a loud shout heard throughout the cave. Luxray and Serena heard this as she said,"Did you guys hear that? It's Braixen! Something is wrong," as the group tried to rush and make it to them in time. Back with the pokemon, Raichu and Greninja rushed to her as Squishy became invisible behind a rock. Soon, both pokemon saw what has happened. Braixen was tied up and caught by the Team Flare scientists from before. She was struggling, shouting,"Let me go!!! I have no business with you monsters!! Leave me alone"!! The green hair leader laughed before saying,"Oh, I'm afraid we can't. You see, you know too much. Stuff that we can use for our plan." She grunted before saying,"What's that supposed to mean"? The other scientist spoke up, saying,"What do you know about Z1? Your little "friend" from before? Spill it! Where is it"? Braixen growled before saying,"What I know is none of your business. And I have no idea where your precious Z1 is!! Raichu, Greninja, help"!! Raichu launched a thunderbolt as Greninja used water shurigen. Both scientists released their pokemon, Drapion and Bisharp, who used pin missile and dark pulse to counter. The green hair scientist smirked before saying,"Maybe you don't remember us. Bryony and my "assistant" Celosia," which made Celosia huff and pout. Braixen responded with,"Yeah I remember you two but so what? You won't get away with this and you will never ge Z1"!! Celosia then says,"Maybe...but we got a much bigger prize on the line." Braixen didn't know what that meant before getting clobbered by a dark pulse from behind.

Not wanting to give up, she growled before burning the ropes off with the help of blaze before firing two flamethrowers at Drapion and Bisharp, who were knocked out at the instant. Raichu and Greninja went to try and help, but were stopped by some well-trained Houndours and Skorupis. Then, Bryony turned to the flaming firefox before saying,"Well, well. It seems that you've grown more control over that blaze of yours." Braixen responded with,"It's because of my love for my trainer and the determination to protect those I care for, my friends, my family, Z1, I won't surrender to your evil ways"!! The scientist then sneered as Celosia grabbed her from behind, preventing Braixen from moving. Bryony then revealed a remote, saying,"Really? Cause it seems like you have no choice," as she pressed the button and started the soundwaves as Braixen gasped in shock, unable to fight back. By that time, our heroes finally made it as Greninja and Raichu took care of the remaining grunt pokemon. Celosia and Bryony prepared to face them as Raichu and Greninja reunited with Ash. Serena looked around, shouting,"Where's Braixen? What have you done to my Braixen," with Bonnie aadding,"And where's Squishy? What have you done with it"?! Celosia first spoke up, saying,"First of, that "Squishy" of yours is more than what it seems. And second off, you mean Project RX065? Don't fret. She's right here," before snapping her fingers and the mind controlled, blazing firefox, appeared right next to Celosia and Bryony. Everyone was in shock as Serena shouted,"Braixen"!!! Bryony smirked before saying,"Thanks to our technology, this old friend of ours is now under our control. And with its blaze roaring, it will be at maximum power unless we say so or it gets knocked out. But we won't resort to using her if you tell us where Z1 is"!! Ash says,"Like we will tell you!! We won't risk the protection of Squishy just so you can use it for your own evil intentions"!! Bryony then says,"Then maybe you'll be the test subject for our newest and latest catch!! RX065, maximum power flamethrower now," as Braixen used flamethrower and sent Ash flying into the pond.

Clemont said,"She doesn't know what's going on. We need to break the control on Braixen." Celosia says in response,"Good luck cause even if our machines break, the control won't. Project RX065 is our best project yet. It got away once and we won't let it happen again." Serena says,"No way!! Braixen is my partner!! My friend!! She's strong and won't let anything bring her down. She's not the same old Fennekin as before. She's changed for the better and won't give up till it's over"!!! Somehow, something inside Braixen made her snap out of it as her eyes went from hazed to back to normal, signifying that the control was broken. Celosia says,"Suit yourself, but experience its power first hand with," before getting burnt by flamethrower as well as Bryony. When they said,"What happened," Braixen responded with,"Play with fire, you're bound to get burned," before jumping up and using flame charge on the machine, causing a huge explosion and creating a lot of smoke. In the smoke, Squishy used it as an opportunity to sneak into Bonnie's bag safely. Once the dust and smoke settled, Braixen stood tall before the exhaustion and pain got to her as she fell from the rocks and landed in the lake with a huge splash. Luxray and Greninja ran in and pulled her out of the water as Serena kept saying,"Wake up!!! Please be ok"!!! Luckily, the firefox was able to open her eyes, but was in a great deal of pain. Katie says,"We need to get her healed up right away," before a voice came, saying,"Heal pulse maximum power," as a Mew appeared and used the move, healing Braixen to 100% once again. Bonnie saw the Mew and alerted everyone as Mew playfully took Ash's cap and put it on its own head before putting it on Raichu. Clemont says,"Did the voice come from Mew," as it shook its head no.

Then, the voice came back, saying,"Nope. It came from me," revealing it to be me riding Silvally. Everyone was happy as they shouted,"It's Liz"!! Ash and I high fived before I got tackled into a hug by Serena and Bonnie, who kept shouting about how they've missed me a lot. Katie spoke up, saying,"You've missed a great deal. I'm delighted that you've returned," as I say,"It's great to be back everyone. I'm just glad you are all ok, especially you Braixen, but we should get out of here before those Team Flare morons wake up." Soon, we all hopped on Silvally as it rode us out of Terminus Cave. Meanwhile, Celosia and Bryony finally woke up from the explosion, but were angered when they saw that we escaped, as well as Braixen. Outside, I was informed on the attack that occured as I say with Squishy napping on my lap,"At least it's safe and you're all safe as well. I heard about what happened at Couriway Town and feared the worst. But seeing you all happy and perfectly managing yourselves makes me feel really relieved." Ash says,"Just so you know Liz, I've gotten stronger, so, the next time we battle, don't consider yourself an easy victory." Serena then says,"Oh yeah!! Liz, check this out," as she released Gogoat and Zoroark. I was impressed, saying,"So, Skiddo evolved. And I see you caught yourself a Zoroark. That should take your performances to a whole new level." Braixen says,"The next showcase is our win for sure." Clemont says,"How has your training gone"? I say,"Everyone has gotten really tough and many have learned new moves to really demonstrate their strength. Especially Sino. Take a look at this," as I showed everyone a photo I took yesterday. It was Sino in our brand new Liz-Sino form. It had the same black tufts and light blue diamond. The biggest surprise was that on its back was a giant and sleek water shurigen.

Ash says,"Woah. Sino looks really tough there." I say,"You want to know the craziest part? Whenever Sino takes any damage, I feel the pain from that damage as well. I still don't entirely understand it, but Ippei says that it is fueled by our strong bond with one another." Clemont says,"That is definitely a good theory for your newest transformation." I say,"I already sent a copy of this to Sycamore to see if he knows anything about this." Ash says,"Liz, are you going to travel with us again or will you continue on your solo training session"? I say,"Are you kidding? Of course I'm going to travel with you guys again. I liked being by myself for a while, but I'm happiest when I'm with my friends. Let's all head to our next location. Together"!!! With that, we all started to head out, reunited again, ready to continue our journey together.


	113. The Belle of the Showcase Ball Part 1

We were resting at a pokemon center as Ash and I were having our pokemon looked over Nurse Joy. She soon came out with them as Raichu hopped back onto Ash, feeling right as rain. Clemont and Bonnie were waiting for us as Katie was reading a book while Serena was grooming her pokemon. On her lap, she was doing Eevee as it enjoyed being brushed. Pancham wanted to go next, but Braixen shoved him, saying,"Wait your turn." Pancham argued his case, but she fired back,"It's mine next," as the two ended up in a mini scuffle. Gogoat tried to keep them from getting too irrational, but it looked hopeless. Finally, enough was enough as Serena shouted,"One at a time! Wait your turn! You won't get brushed if you act up"! That got them both quiet as Gogoat sighed a breath of relief as Serena, Zoroark, and Eevee laughed a bit. Soon, Eevee was finished as Zoroark was called up next. Soon, all of her pokemon were fully brushed and looking great. As she put her stuff away, Serena saw the screen and remembered,"That's right! I need to check for new pokevision videos." As she went to check, she noticed that she got an email. When she pressed the envelope icon, it played a video with Monsieur Pierre and Klefki in the spotlight. There, he announced that he was hosting a ball for all the pokemon performers as a way of giving them a break from the showcase circuit. We joined in as I say,"A ball huh? It sure sounds like fun." Ash says,"We should go. We'll all have a lot of fun." Then, in the video, Pierre mentioned that in order to enter, they, and their pokemon, would have to have a date. Plus, Aria, the Kalos Queen, was attending as an honored guest. This sounded like a dream to Serena as she says,"Well, I don't have to worry because I already have a date, right Ash"? He blushed and says,"Of course. We are boyfriend and girlfriend right? Wouldn't be fair if we went with anyone else, no offense guys." We were fine with it, even though I thought it was kind of nostalgic.

Raichu then asked Eevee if it wanted to be his date as it chirped happily. The same thing happened when Greninja asked Braixen as she says,"Sure thing. I'm sure we will have a great time." Things were looking great, especially with Hawlucha and Talonflame asking Gogoat and Zoroark as the four bro'd up with each other. It was great as Katie says,"Since Ash and Serena are a date, we all need one now. Clemont, will you be my date"? Clemont was blushing mad red as he stammered,"Me? On a date"?! I giggled while saying,"Relax Clemont. You'll be ok. However, now I'm the one left without a date." Then, a voice came over, saying,"Don't count yourself out yet." I turned and saw that Lance was right behind me as I almost squealed in joy. I say,"You'll be my date, even though we're not...official yet"? He smiled and says,"Of course. I'm sure our Lucarios would agree," as we both blushed and laughed pretty hard. Soon, we all headed out towards the location of the dance party, which ended up being inside a castle. Clemont was a nervous wreck as Katie said,"You've never been out on a date before"? He stammered,"I've never even went out with a girl, famous or not, period, no offense." Serena said,"Don't worry Clemont. You'll be fine." Soon, Miette appeared behind Serena, saying,"Clemont huh? So that means Ash isn't your date huh"? That made Serena jump back and say her name in surprise as she simply replied,"That's me." Ash decided to clear the confusion, saying,"Actually, Serena is my date tonight. Well, we technically have to be since we're already a couple." That was enough to make Miette's jaw drop in shock. She just looked at Serena, who nodded and gave a "Guess I won" smile. Miette says,"To think, I was beaten to the punch. Now I don't have a date for the ball with." Katie got a smart idea as she says,"Why not take Clemont"?!

Clemont turned to her in shock as she simply whispered her idea to him, which Clemont understood, but turned beet red. Miette was confused as she says,"But isn't he your date? Also, who are you"? She said,"I'm Katherine and I'm Clemont's "cousin". I'm going with Bonnie as my "date" for tonight." Miette then gave the Lumious boy pleading eyes, saying,"Please Clemont. Will you be my date"? He slowly nodded as Miette was beaming from ear to ear. She then noticed that behind Serena were three new pokemon to her: Eevee, Gogoat, and Zoroark. She says,"You got an Eevee and a Zoroark? And did your Skiddo evolve"? Serena nodded as she says,"They are all really talented. You should see them perform." Miette says,"Not bad. You'll make good rivals in the showcase. For now, let's enjoy the party," as she dragged a blushing Clemont inside, as well as Slurpuff and Bunnelby following. I couldn't help but laugh and say,"That Clemont is a real interesting guy." As we all entered inside, we were given cards that would be used for a special surprise later. Plus, we were led into a room that had fancy clothes for rent. Serena, Katie, Bonnie, and Miette went crazy over how pretty the dresses were. Meanwhile, the bpys went to find something formal to wear. Me? I was busted. I rarely wore a dress and I mean RARELY. I'm more of a casual/formal person, like my contest rival Zoey. I'll have to tell you more about her later. Anyhow, I had no luck whatsoever of finding anything to my taste and the party was going to start soon. Zoroark seemed to tell that I had trouble as it pointed to a dress that looked pretty interesting. It was burgundy, but with gold swirls and embroidery. It had a matching jacket and dress shoes to go with it. Along with it was a burgundy hair ribbon as I decided to try it on and see how it'd look.

In the ballroom, all the attendees and their dates were dressed formally for the evening. All of the pokemon, including ours, were wearing blue bowties ( male ) and small tiaras ( females ). We were dressed nicely too. Bonnie and Katie had matching gold dresses and shoes. Ash had a blue prince tuxedo on while Serena was wearing a red, sleeveless dress with a matching flower clip. Miette rushed out in her blue dress with matching ribbons and Clemont in his green prince tuxedo. Lance had a black prince tuxedo on and was wearing a brown fedora with it as Sophie stood by him with her tiara. Ash, seeing this, was shocked and says,"If I knew we could wear fancy hats, I would've looked for one." Soon, I rushed out with Lucario in my outfit as everyone was in shock. I had the burgundy dress on as well as the jacket, which I left open. I had my hair tied with the burgundy ribbon and for once, I wasn't wearing my glasses. Instead, I was using my contact lenses, which I keep for emergencies or special occasions only. I asked,"What do you think," and I got a lot of cheers and positive comments. Serena said,"Wow sis. You look really amazing." Miette added,"I never thought you'd be one for formality. You look really stunning." I blushed before saying,"You can thank Zoroark for having good taste in fashion," as Zoroark bowed in gratitude. Lance added,"You look amazing tonight," as I added,"You're looking quite handsome yourself Lance," as we both blushed. Soon, the trumpets played which meant that it was time for the ball to begin.


	114. The Belle of the Showcase Ball Part 2

The lights began to lower as a single spotlight appeared on top of a huge stairway. There, once the light shined, stood Monsieur Pierre and Kalos Queen Aria, looked upon by everyone. Aria had this amazing white dress and had her hair up in a ponytail. Standing right next to her was her partner, Delphox, wearing a tiara on its head. Pierre greeted everyone that came and announced that tonight was going to be amazing. As we listened, I felt something tap me as I looked to Lucario, who thought that I was crazy. Then, Ash felt the tap as well, but Miette said it wasn't her. Then, Katie felt the tap and looked down to find the source. It turned out to a Glameow, which meowed a greeting towards her. Ash and I say as the Glameow ran towards me and just sat there, smiling. I said,"Hi there. You look quite familiar." Ash seemed to recognize it too as he says,"Do I know that Glameow"? Bonnie thought that it was adorable as Clemont says,"I wonder who it belongs to." As Pierre and Aria went down the stairs together, Glameow's trainer soon joined up, glad that its pokemon was ok as Ash and I were in for a shock. We both said at the same time,"Zoey," as she recognized us and said,"Ash!! Liz!! Long time no see"!! Ash said,"It's great that we get to meet up like this," as I asked,"What are you doing in Kalos anyway? There aren't any contests you know." Zoey picked up Glameow and says,"Yeah, but I've decided to give the showcase circuit a try. I got three keys already. I'm now training to be ready for the Masterclass." Serena soon spoke up, saying,"I only need one more key." Then, we introduced Zoey to our friends one by one as she says,"It's great to meet all of you. Especially fellow rivals such as you two Serena and Miette."

They both nodded as Serena says,"Any friend of Ash us a friend of mine." Soon, the lights were turned back on and the dance was about to begin. Pierre and Aria waltzedwaltzed along the floor as well as their partners, Delphox and Klefki. Zoey went to meet up with her date as we matched up with our dates and joined in on the dance. Even the pokemon got in on the dance as well. Eevee was having a lot of fun and was dancing really well, even with a missing leg. Ash and Serena were moving to the music really well and Ash was just lucky that he wasn't stepping on Serena by accident. Clemont was nervous at first, but dancing with Miette turned out to be really fun. Katie and Bonnie were having a ball as Katie had a huge smile for the first time in years. She missed getting to dance and is now doing something that she loves and experiencing her feeling about it. Me and Lance were having a ball as we swayed and spun and danced the night away. He says,"You dance quite marvelously," as I added,"Thank you. You're not bad yourself," as he soon asks,"Liz, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." I stopped and blushed a bit as I prepared for his question. Soon, the music stopped and the dancing part was over as I screamed in shock and disappointment. I was mentally saying,"Why couldn't it last for another minute"?

Soon, Pierre announced that he had a surprise for everyone and that there was going to be a performance tag battle. The cards that we got earlier? Only six of them had a special mark on them and those with the mark will get to battle. As we checked our cards, the ones who had the mark were Ash, Serena, me, Miette, Lance, and Zoey. With the teams set, we were all ready to battle. Ash was using Raichu, Serena was using Eevee, I was going with Lucario, Miette was using Slurpuff, Lance was using Sophie, and Zoey was going with Glameow. Miette called from her side,"Of course, I win battles too," with Serena responding with,"We'll just see." Ash says,"Consider this a preview for the Kalos League," with Lance saying,"I'm ready when you are Ash." I shout,"Let's dazzle them like the contests," as Zoey says,"Back at you Liz." Soon, when it was all set and ready, Pierre called for the battle to begin. Ash had Raichu use wild charge on Slurpuff, which hit hard and gave it the paralysis effect. Miette said,"Not bad. Slurpuff, use energy ball," as Slurpuff was able to launch the grass type move. Lucario countered with aura sphere, which created smoke. Lance had Sophie charge into the smoke and get up close with Lucario. She tried to use close combat, but Lucario dodged it in time. Zoe had Glameow use shock wave as it was heading towards Eevee, who countered it with swift.

Glameow then charged in with iron tail as Raichu countered with its own iron tail, making the two steel type moves connect. Lucario then went in with metal claw, striking right through Slurpuff and Sophie, causing both pokemon to skid. Things were looking great as our team was ready to win. Lance had Sophie use whirlwind and Zoey had Glameow use shadow claw as our pokemon dodged the moves. However, it was a trap as Miette had Slurpuff use cotton spore, creating a fluffy barrier that our pokemon landed in. Sophie and Glameow copied their moves one more time and landed a clean hit. Lucario was ok, Raichu was able to stand, but Eevee was struggling. Sophie went in with iron head as Raichu took the hit, feeling it in its stomach. Eevee decided to try and counter with swift, which met with energy ball. Then, Sophie used aura sphere, which sent Eevee crashing to the ground. Serena knelt down to check on it as Ash and I were ready to defend. Glameow tried to use shadow claw as Lucario used copycat and met it with its own shadow claw. Raichu was ready to help out as well. It used electro ball, which hit Sophie and did some consistent damage. Raichu then used thunderbolt, which met with energy ball. Meanwhile, aura sphere met with aura sphere, which made another explosion. Serena was consoling Eevee, hoping that it was ok.

She told it,"I've never been able to respond to anything like this. But somebody told me my smile had the power to give others strength. I don't know how much strength I can give you, but, I wanna be your strength." Then, something remarkable happened. A blue ribbon wrapped around Serena as Eevee stood and began to glow. We were all in shock at what was going on as Serena whispered,"It's evolving." Once it was all set and done and the glow disappeared, Eevee was, as Serena said,"A Sylveon." Rotom Dex quickly said,"Sylveon, the intertwining pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. A fairy type. It wraps its ribbon like feelers around its trainer's arm as they walk together. When it senses conflict, it releases a soothing aura that can calm other pokemon." Even though Sylveon was still missing a leg, it still looked beautiful in its new form. She says,"You're right. We're not done. The battle's not over yet." She thanked us for covering as Zoey says,"To think I never thought I'd witness a new form of Eevee during my time here. And a fairy type to be frank. Incredible." Miette says,"It might've evolved, but I'm still going to win," with Lance saying,"Same here." Slurpuff and Sophie used energy ball and aura sphere as Serena told Sylveon to dodge. Then, that's when something else incredible occur.

Sylveon launched a new move, fairy wind, to eliminate the energy ball. Meanwhile, my Lucario also used a new move, flash cannon, to eliminate the aura sphere. It was incredible as Clemont says,"They used fairy wind and flash cannon," as Serena and I both say,"Wow! A new move"!! Ash praised both of them as we were ready to continue. Zoey had Glameow use fake out, but Sylveon dodged the attacks with its stellar and cute dancing abilities. It was time to wrap it up as Raichu used thunderbolt, Sylveon used fairy wind, and Lucario used flash cannon and sent the opposing pokemon flying, knocking them out. A referee says,"Slurpuff, Lucario, and Glameow are unable to continue. So the winner is the team of Liz, Ash, and Serena." Everyone applauded at the end of the really great battle. Clemont and the others joined us as our pokemon praised Sylveon for its sudden evolution and great work it battle. I say,"To think it would end up evolving like that." When Serena asked what I meant, I say,"Normally, an Eever can evolve in many ways. However, it has to be especially close to its trainer to evolve into Sylveon." Hearing this made Serena smile as Sylveon looked up at it and chirped its happiness. In response, Serena said,"Hi there. You're beautiful," with Sylveon chirping its response right back. Meanwhile, I was talking to Lucario, saying,"Now that was incredible. I never expected you to learn a move like that, but you did. Incredible work out there," as Lucario smiled brightly. Zoey soon came up to Serena, saying,"Congratulations. I may have lost today, but I hope we can meet again on the Masterclass stage." Serena smiled and says,"Yes we will," as we watched the two grow a friendship and a rivalry.

After a night full of excitement and fun, Pierre decided to reveal the location for the next showcase, which will be in Fleurrh City. Serena says,"So that's where we'll earn our third princess key," with her pokemon agreeing in unison. Once the ball ended, we were heading towards the pokemon center as Serena and Sylveon were walking alongside each other. As they passed a picture of Aria, Serena told Sylveon on how happy she was that the two of them were a team together as Sylveon chirped in agreement. Seeing that she was strolling behind, I shouted for her to catch up as she and Sylveon ran together. She's taken another step into achieving her dream and bonding closer with her pokemon while at it. I can't wait to see how she uses their friendship to create extravagant performances.


	115. Mastering Through Adversary

It was the start of another day as we were up and about. Ash was hyped about wanting to win his eight gym badge. I was collecting my pokemon from the transfer machine. For this week, my seven members are Snowflake, Sceptile, Espeon, Typhlosion, Absol, Dragonite, and Meloetta. Once I got them safely, Ash came up to me and asked,"Hey Liz. Since you're from Snowbelle City and you've challenged the gym, you think you can tell me what you know about the gym? Maybe give me a couple tips"? I smiled before saying,"I'm more than happy to pass on all the wisdom I have to you. Now, I'm just going to go out and say it. The Snowbelle gym is the toughest gym in all of Kalos. I know I may make it look easy, but trust me, it's not." As we head outside to train, Clemont and Bonnie joined us, meeting up with Katie and Serena, who were already outside practising for the Fleurrh City showcase and the Masterclass. Bonnie was cradling Squishy in her arms as it slowly napped. Then, she began to slowly sing to it. I heard Bonnie and say,"Hey, that sounds pretty good. What do you say we add a bit of music to your song"? I pulled out my guitar and began to strum it as Bonnie sang her song from the beginning.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~ Squishy's Song~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **Bonnie** : _Squishy. Squishy. You're oh, so very soft. Squishy, Squishy. You're oh, so pretty green. Squishy, Squishy. The cutest thing I've ever seen. You're happily sleeping in my bag, Squishy._ _How I wish I understood where you came from. And the way you get all your food from the sun. Mysterious Squishy, how I love you. So come home please, won't you please tell me some more?_ _Squishy and me nuzzling cheeks. Best friends forever. We're so happy. I promise I'll never leave Squishy. Sweet, little Squishy. Here's my song for you. I'll never leave Squishy. My sweet Squishy. That's you!!_ _I'll always know what you're feeling. And I'll always be there to catch you. I'll care for you and always be with you. To me, Squishy, your feelings are so real!! I'll never leave Squishy. My sweet Squishy. That's you!!_

Once we finished, I say,"That was nice!! I liked it." Bonnie says,"Your music helps make it really good." Soon, Ash called me over as I put my guitar away and went to join him in his training session. Meanwhile, Pancham used stone edge as Zoroark jumped and used flamethrower as Sylveon mixed it with swift. Braixen then used hidden power and Gogoat intercepted it with energy ball. It created a bunch of fireworks that exploded into sparkles. Katie smiled and says,"It looks really good. You can use something like that for Fleurrh City." Serena says,"Thanks. Though I feel like we could do better though." Katie says,"Why not take a break? You've been practising since after breakfast. You don't want to overwork your pokemon." Serena smiled before saying,"You're right." She faced her pokemon and returned Gogoat and Pancham for a good rest, praising them for a great job. Braixen joined up with her trainer, saying,"We've definitely improved. I can see it." Serena smiled and petted her behind the ears, her favorite spot as Braixen started to laugh as Serena remembered that the firefox was ticklish whenever she would ruffle her hair. So, as an act of messing around, she used both hands and ran it through the firefox's fur, causing Braixen to break into laughter, saying in mid laughter,"Haha!! Ok that tickles"!! Serena kept the action up before an idea came to mind as she says,"You know? Maybe for the Masterclass, I should style your fur differently." Braixen smiled and giggled before saying,"I'm fine with whatever you do with it, as long as I can still see and I get to feel the ticklish feeling again." Serena smiled as Katie soon spoke up, saying,"I have an idea that you might like."

Katie then started to mess with the firefox's fur as Braixen started to laugh again. Getting a good idea, Katie says,"Why not brush this down so it resembles bangs and do like a half-braid, half-ponytail in the back"? It sounded like a good idea as Serena seemed to like the sound of it as well. She smiled at Katie as she says,"It's ideas like those that makes me lucky to have you as a best friend." Braixen interrupted with,"And it's ideas like those that makes me lucky to have hair like you humans." Soon, an explosion was heard that made the females rush over to see what was going on. It turned out to be 2 explosions that occured at once. One was an invention that Clemont was working on, which obviously blew up. The other was an explosion of moves, Snowflake's ice beam and Greninja's water shurigen. We were in the midst of a battle as Snowflake charged in and landed an ice fang on Greninja's legs, causing some ice to form and lower its speed and agility by a couple of standards. Greninja tried to use aerial ace, but Snowflake dodged it thanks to Greninja's lower speed. Soon, I decided to call it off, saying,"That's enough. Snowflake, you were excellent," as it chirped its thanks. Ash praised Greninja for an excellent job as Greninja relieved its legs from the frozen ice. I say,"If your pokemon end up getting ice on any part of them, you need to adjust to it or find a way to melt it." Ash says,"I understand. We'll find a way to deal with it," with Greninja nodding in agreement. I say,"The next main thing to worry about is hail. One of the gym leader's pokemon has an ability called snow warning, which allows it to conjure up a massive hailstorm before battling. Unless you're an ice type, your pokemon will take consistent damage every turn."

Ash seemed to understand as he says,"Then I'll have to find a way to knock our opponents out before the hail takes us out." Serena soon spoke up, saying,"Hard at work I see? Any luck"? Ash says,"Yeah! With Liz's ideas, I'm going to win my gym badge easily." Serena then says,"At least you're getting ideas. I've gotten ideas for the next showcase, but nothing for the Masterclass. It's rapidly approaching and I feel like I won't get to come up with something in time." I placed my hand on her shoulder and say,"You still got time. I'm sure you'll come up with something. If you need help, we can all help you." Serena then says,"Well, one of the major problems I'm having a problem with Sylveon. Ever since she lost her leg and evolved, she's been havin difficulty with her jumping and dancing ability. She's not as agile as before. Sylveon isn't affected by it so much, but I'm worried that with the disability, she won't get to perform so well and it might disappoint her." Clemont, who finished picking up his blown up invention, says,"Maybe there is a way you can give Sylveon the feeling of having a leg again." Something struck me as I say,"Or maybe...what if we can get Sylveon a new leg"? This sounded confusing as Katie says,"Is it possible"? I say,"It's possible, sort of. I'm thinking about maybe having Sylveon getting a prostethic leg." When Bonnie asked what it was, Clemont says,"Prostethics are fake body parts that people sometimes fet in place of their original body parts." Ash says,"That could work, but where would we find one"?

I say,"Usually they are made. I luckily have a 3D printer on me and some extra gears on me. Don't ask how, I'll just say that I loved building growing up. Anyhow, with a blueprint, some time and maybe a little help from you Clemont, I can make a prostethic leg for Sylveon. Then, Nurse Joy can maybe do some special surgery to attach to Sylveon."

This seemed a lot to take as Serena released Sylveon to ask if this is what it wanted. She knelt down to its level and said,"Sylveon, you know how you don't have a leg at the moment"? Sylveon looked down at the bump where her leg used to be as she nodded. Serena continued with,"Well, Liz has found a way to give you a new leg. It won't be exactly the same as before, but it will be in similar terms. Is that something you want"? Sylveon thought for a minute as it wondered on what it wanted. Then, it had a huge smile as it nodded in affirmation. Katie said,"Amazing. Sylveon wants to do it. It wants to prove that with a disability, prostethic or not, it can still dance and perform to the best of its abilities." Serena smiled and says,"I'm proud of you Sylveon," as it wrapped its ribbon feelers around her wrist and meowed in affection. While that went on, I was busy designing a blueprint for the leg as Clemont on its mechanics, how it was going to move and work. Once we got the design, I started making the outer, indestructible cover of it while Clemont was building the inner, also indestructible inside with movable parts. When everything was finished, I welded and attached everything together with Clemont. Soon, the prostethic leg was finished as it looked magnificent. The plastic outside I made was all pink so it would mostly match Sylveon. We showed the leg to everyone as Ash says,"It looks so cool." Serena says,"It's amazing. Sylveon, do you agree," as Sylveon smiled and agreed. I then say,"I could not have made this without Clemont's assistance and genius in making a working joint and model. Thank you," as Clemont smiled and says,"No problem. Anything to help out my friends." I then say,"Now, all we need to do is have Nurse Joy attach the new leg with surgery and hopefully, it will work."

We all went inside the pokemon center and Nurse Joy was willing to do the surgery. She brought Sylveon and the new prostethic leg in the back and began the surgery right away. It was 4 long hours of waiting and hoping. Serena felt worried that the prosthetic leg might not work or something might go wrong in the surgery process. However, having her friends, sister, partner, and boyfriend by her side made things easier. Soon, Nurse Joy came out as Serena asked,"How's Sylveon"? Nurse Joy smiled and says,"Why don't you ask her yourself," as Sylveon walked down the hall and joined up with them, displaying her newly functioning, really nice, prostethic leg. It amazed us all as Nurse Joy saying,"The surgery went exceptionally well. She positively reacted with the attachment of the prostethic leg. All that I require is that she takes it easy for 24 hours just in case something comes up. But other than that, she's free to go." Sylveon jumped into Serena's arms and they shared a hug as I say,"It's so great. Plus, a bonus, her leg will never break, wear out, or even dent or rust." Katie says,"Now, Sylveon can perform at 100% once again. If there's one thing that I love, it's seeing someone brave through adversary to accomplish their dream." Serena smiled as Sylveon had a look of determination, ready to kick butt and work hard to help Serena win her next showcase and the Masterclass. The pair and the rest of pokemon were ready to work hard because if there was something they all wanted to do, it was to win and help Serena become Kalos Queen.


	116. The Union of Special Journeys Part 1

A battle was going on today between Ash and our old friend Sawyer. When he met, he challenged Ash to a 3 on 3 battle and he graciously accepted. Their first choices were Hawlucha and Shelgon, who evolved from his Bagon. Hawlucha used flying press, hitting Shelgon and dealing the knockout blow. Clemont, being the referee, said,"Shelgon is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner." Ash praised Hawlucha for an excellent battle as Sawyer returned Shelgon for a good rest. Then, he released his second choice, which was a Honedge. I say, impressed,"I'll be. Sawyer caught some new pokemon. Brilliant," as Rotom Dex took a picture and says,"Honedge, the sword pokemon. A steel/ghost type. Many rumors say that Honedge originates as a spirit living inside a sword. Its blade is sharp, and can deliver attacks at the speed of light." Ash returned Hawlucha and decided to go with Raichu, who released sparks from its cheeks. Sawyer, seeing thhis, thought _Raichu may have evolved, but I'm still winning this round_. He had Honedge start with fury cutter as Raichu intercepted it with iron tail. Then, Raichu used dig and went underground before striking it with brute force. It finished Honedge off with thunderbolt, knocking it out completely. Honedge was claimed unable to continue as Raichu celebrated getting the win. Katie says,"That's 2 wins in a row. Ash is doing pretty well for himself." Bonnie was cheering as Serena shouts,"Lots of luck to both of you." Sawyer returned his pokemon and released his final choice, to our surprise, which was Sceptile. Ash commented on it evolving as he released his final choice, which was Greninja. It was Sawyer's turn to comment on Ash's pokemon evolving. Both pokemon stared each other down, their rivalry bright as day.

Rotom Dex was at it again, saying,"Sceptile, the forest gecko pokemon and the final evolved form of Treecko. The seeds on its back are brimming with vitamens, allowing it to be able to vitalize trees." Sceptile started out with bullet seed as Greninja intercepted it with water shurigen, causing mist. Greninja tried to use cut, but Sceptile dodged it with its jumping ability. Greninja went in to use aerial ace as Sceptile intercepted the attack with leaf blade, creating a stalemate. As the battle progressed, someone was walking by, stopping to check it out. Meanwhile, Sceptile used dragon pulse as Greninja tried to dodge, but ended up gettin hit. Sceptile then landed a leaf storm, with Greninja getting pummeled by it. I tipped my hat, saying,"He must've figured Ash's Greninja's weakness. Its battling style. Greninja loves to use its speed to get up close and end the battle in one shot. So, attacking from a distance puts not only Greninja at a disadvantage, but Sawyer's Sceptile in the driver's seat." Sceptile slammed Greninja to the ground as it struggled back up. Ash kept telling it,"Can you still battle? There's no doubt we can still win this thing." Greninja then understood as the water vortex surrounded it again, along with the red eyes and black tufts. Everyone was surprised, especially Sawyer, as I muttered,"Here we go." The guy watching us saw that it had a lot of power, especially without mega evolution. Ash had Greninja used aerial ace as it hit Sceptile with lightning speed, knocking it out instantly.

One look and this battle was immediately over as it said,"Sceptile is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner, so, the match goes to Ash." Greninja returned to normal and both it and Ash fell to the ground exhausted. As Sawyer returned Sceptile, he said,"No matter what I try, I can't keep up with you Ash. But this battle was even more great experience." Once Ash and Greninja were back on their feet once more, Sawyer tried to ask him about what was going on, but Ash didn't know how to answer or even explain it. Meanwhile, the guy from earlier saw in determination, to battle Ash whenever he had the chance. Inside the pokemon center, Ash and Sawyer had their pokemon healed, with Raichu jumping back onto Ash's shoulder. Meanwhile, I pulled a pokeball from the transfer machine. I sent Sceptile back so it could relax in the forest area of the conservatory room. I got in return Sino, who's wanted to join up again. With that, I joined up with the others as we went to sit and chat. Meanwhile, the guy from earlier came in and gave Nurse Joy a pokeball, asking her to take care of it. She nodded in agreement along with Wigglytuff. The sun was starting to set as Serena was brushing Sylveon, who purred in delight, Bonnie was playing with Dedenne and Squishy, Clemont was tinkering, and Sawyer was talking to Ash about the battle earlier along with me. I wanted to ask Ash about how he felt when that water vortex occured.

When Sawyer asked again about what the heck happened between Ash and Greninja. He says,"I really don't have a clue. We all don't." Sawyer mentioned the way that both Ash and Greninja were moving, which made it look like they were acting as one. Ash added,"It's really hard to explain, but it's like all the things that Greninja's seeing and doing, I'm seeing and doing the exact same thing at the exact same time. Almost fused together. Then, I start to burn up, like I'm on fire. After that, I want to go to sleep." I add,"In a way, it sounds like you become Greninja and Greninja becomes you." Ash then grabbed me by my shirt, saying,"You know more about this than I do! You even mastered yours!! So do you have an idea on what's going on?! How are we doing it?! Will Greninja and I master it as well"?!?! I was a bit frantic as I say,"First off, relax a bit. You're scaring me. Second off, I'm just like you. This is all new to me as well. All I do know is that Ippei told me that the transformation is related to bonds somehow." Serena looked up and says,"You have a strong bond with all of your pokemon, but why with Sino does the transformation happen"? I say,"I do not know, but I hope that in time, I understand more about this and then maybe, I can help you Ash." It sounded like a good idea as we both made a pact to understand this new phenonphenomenon together and grow strong doing so.


	117. The Union of Special Journeys Part 2

Soon, we all turned in for the night and fell fast asleep. It was then that I had the weirdest dream, it was at the Kalos League. It felt so real, like my vision. Ash and I were battling and we were using our Greninjas. Ash's seemed to have the same appearance as mine, but with a red diamond and black tufts, along with the sleek water shurigen. Then, it seemed to do this huge, glowing shurigen that went straight towards us. I woke up in a cold sweat, looking around. seeing that my friends were asleep and it was still early in the morning. Sino seemed to wake up when it heard me as it made sure I was ok. I calmly say,"Just a dream, sort of. I'm ok though." Seeing that I wasn't going to fall back asleep, I got up and quickly changed before heading outside to train with Sino. It used water shurigen on a tree, hitting the bullseye with perfect precision. I then threw a boulder up and it smashed it with power up punch. It kicked the smaller pieces away as I did the same movements it did. Greninja then launched a water shurigen towards me as I caught it, throwing it right back. It went back and forth for a while before when Sino threw the water shurigen a little off course and it missed me. It ended up getting evaporated by a flamethrower. We were wondering where in the world it came from till we looked up and saw its source. An old friend and fierce rival of mine. Alain and his number 1 partner Charizard.

The collision of water shurigen and flamethrower was enough to wake my friends up. They all headed outside to see what was going on as they saw me talking with Alain. I was saying,"It's been a while. How've you been? I see Charizard is doing quite nicely." I petted the flame pokemon as Alain says,"We've been battling a lot and getting a lot stronger." When I noticed my friends looking on, I say,"Guys, this is my friend and fellow rival Alain. Alain, meet who I'm traveling with. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town along with his partner Raichu, Clemont and his little sister Bonnie, my adopted sister Serena and her old friend Katherine." Alain says,"It's nice to meet you all. Ash, I saw your battle with that kid yesterday. You and your Greninja were really powerful." Ash thanked Alain as I say,"Alain, do you think you can help me with something? I'm trying to understand this weird phenomenon that happens with me and Sino in battle. The same thing is happening with Ash and his Greninja. Do you think maybe you can battle me so we can try and learn more about it"? Alain put his hand up and said,"Let me stop you right there. You had me at battle. Of course I will help you. Besides, I've been wanting to battle you again ever since the Kalos League." I tipped my hat and says,"Then I say, let's get ready to rumble," with Sino nodding in agreement.

After my friends got changed and we all ate breakfast, Alain and I were ready to battle. Charizard launched a flamethrower in the air to assert its dominance. Sino did the same with hydro cannon, meaning that both pokemon were ready to pull all the stops and battle at full power. Clemont decided to referee our match as Rotom Dex was waiting to record the progress. Soon, Clemont called for the battle to begin as Ash was watching with Greninja and Katie and Serena were cheering with Bonnie. Sino charged in to start off with water shurigen as Charizard cut them up with dragon claw, leaving water droplets behind. I tipped my hat, saying,"Not bad, but we've only just started. Sino, use night slash," as Sino struck the flame pokemon as quick as lightning, causing sone damage to it. Going in for a second strike, Charizard dodged it this time with its reflexes. It then fired a flamethrower, which Sino blocked to minimize the damage. It looked at me and nodded as I say,"You can feel its strength? I do too. Now, let's unleash our true power. Sino, together"! Our hearts connected as a water votex went around Sino before the black tufts and light blue diamond appeared. Then, the water went into its back, becoming a sleek water shurigen. Liz-Sino has finally arrived. This surprised everyone as Ash says,"So that's Liz-Sino...woah," with his Greninja agreeing. Alain says in shock,"Wow. I've never seen a Greninja like that before. This feeling...it's fun.. and awesome. Something I haven't felt in a long time. To respond," before pressing his keystone and saying,"Respond to my heart. Now keystone, beyond evolution, mega evolve"!!

Charizard grew and changed before turning black and the flames becoming blue. There, in front of us, stood Mega Charizard X. This was a sight for all as Serena muttered,"A black Charizard," with Katie adding,"Wow...impressive." Sino and I could feel the power of Alain and his most powerful partner as we were ready to bring it. Mega Charizard went in with dragon claw as Sino jumped over it before landing a powerful water shurigen, causing super effective damage. I then had Sino use double team as Alain had Mega Charizard mow the copies down with flamethrower. In the smoke, it used hydro cannon, which connected with another flamethrower. Charizard then used thunder punch, hitting Sino in the arm. The pain, it felt, I felt it too, but it just fueled our determination to not lose. It landed another thunder punch, now in the gut, which was a hard hit for both of us. It shook it off as did I, despite it being super effective on Sino. We were hyped more than ever, our pride and passion overflowing like an erupting volcano. Sino used ice beam, which hit Charizard and froze its wings, rendering it flightless. It went in with thunder punch as Sino intercepted with night slash, creating a stalemate. Charizard tried to end it with blast burn, but Sino blocked with water shurigen, slamming it to the ground and canceling the move out. I then say,"Sino, let's wrap it up! Maximum power hydro cannon now," as Sino launched the move, hitting Charizard head on.

The smoke settled and Charizard returned to its normal form and was knocked out. Clemont said,"Charizard is unable to battle. Greninja wins, the match goes to Liz," as Sino returned to normal and we both knelt in exhaustion. I say,"Great job Sino. That was excellent as always," with Sino giving me a smile in return. Alain praised his Charizard before returning it to its pokeball as he walked up to me. He said,"That was an excellent battle. I felt the fire of your passion from both of you." I said,"Thank you Alain. You made the battle so much fun, for both of us, and I think I understand more about this. Don't you Sino," who nodded in agreement. Ash and the others joined us, saying,"That was incredible!! Greninja and I are going to train really hard so we can do that as well. Then, we'll be able to beat you Liz," with Raichu and Greninja agreeing. Alain then looked at Ash and said,"Ash? Let's promise that the next time we meet, let's have a battle." Ash graciously accepted his proposal as he was on his way once again. Soon, we went inside to heal up, recover, and be ready to go on our way to Fleurrh City and Snowbelle City.


	118. Masterclass Choices Part 1

We have finally entered Fleurrh City so Serena could enter the showcase and earn her third princess key. As we strolled down the sidewalk, Serena was saying to herself,"One more princess key to go. I've got to win it here." Ash says,"You'll be fine." I say,"Sis, you got this in the bag." Katie says,"We'll all be cheering you on." Even my Espeon chirped its positive comments towards her. That made Serena feel a lot better as she thanked us. Then, we all seemed to notice a crowd outside a shop and wondered what was going on. Stepping out was someone that made Espeon whimper and hide behind me. Her old trainer, Amelia. People were gawking over her, saying,"Amelia! You'll win your third princess key," and,"Can't wait to see you in Masterclass." A man was following her, carrying bags full of stuff. Katie says,"So I guess she's entering as well." I stayed back, with Espeon hiding behind me as Amelia passed us. As she went by Serena, Serena couldn't help but fear that she might not be able to do well. Inside the pokemon center, we were eating dinner as I was saying,"I've missed your cooking Clemont!! You make really good food"!! Clemont smiled at my comment as Katie noticed that Serena wasn't eating. With our pokemon, Raichu noticed that Espeon wasn't eating as well. Ash, being the caring guy he was, asked,"Is something wrong," with Serena shaking her head, saying,"It's nothing." Ash said,"You really need to eat a lot before a competition or you won't have enough strength." I added,"Plus, with good food comes great ideas and awesome determination." Bonnie commented on how Ash and I are strong because we ate a lot. Seeing this made Serena smile as she finally started to eat with us. With me, I got up and joined Espeon, who still wasn't eating. I said,"You never thought we'd see her again huh"? Espeon nodded as I petted her, saying,"It's ok. You're with me now. She can't do anything to you under my care. If she does, we'll show her how wrong she was to give up on you." That made Espeon feel a lot better as she jumped onto my lap and nuzzled me, making me laugh as I say,"Ok!! I got it! I got it! Now, why don't you eat? You don't want to sleep on an empty stomach." That got it to go right to its food bowl and chow down with me watching in happiness. In the morning, we went to the stadium, ready to watch Serena win the showcase.

Once she was all registered, Serena was ready to head out and get ready. We all gave her and her pokemon words of courage, saying that she was going to be great. Chespin told Sylveon to do its best as it thanked Chespin, who couldn't help but blush in excitement. Serena petted Espeon, telling it,"Today, I'll win for both of us," which made it smile brightly. Soon, Serena entered the room, seeing all the other performers getting ready and saying,"Here we go." Amelia barged in, saying,"Excuse me. We are needed on stage right away," as her Espeon and shiny Dragonair moved along with her. Serena was a bit angered, but managed to keep her cool, thinking _I'll win today not just for the princess key, but to prove to Amelia that attitude does not equal talent_. Outside, Palermo arrived to watch the showcase as a middle-aged man was there, greeting her. He introduced her to Amelia, saying that she wants to learn under her. Palermo responded with,"I'll judge with what I see with my own eyes," as the man guided her to where she was sitting today. We were sitting in the audience, excited to see what this showcase was going to offer. Raichu, Chespin, Dedenne, Bunnelby, and Espeon were on our laps as Espeon was nervous about the showcase. I petted it, hoping it would relax while saying,"No need to be nervous. Serena is going to do just fine. I know she can win this." Soon, the lights went down and it was time for the showcase to begin. Monsieur Pierre appeared on stage, announcing the beginning of the showcase.

Then, he began talking about the theme round for the showcase as a stage with a bunch of Rhyhorn appeared. Ash says,"A Rhyhorn performance," as Katie says,"I wonder how this will work out." The rules of this was simple. A major part of being Kalos Queen is capturing the hearts of pokemon and people alike. So, performers who take part of this round have to try and round up the most Rhyhorn within the time limit. Whoever had the most Rhyhorn in their group by the time the timer ran out, would win and get to move on to the freestyle round. Ash, hearing this, smiled and says,"Then there's no need to worry about Serena. She can easily do it no doubt." I was confused, saying,"Are you saying that because you're her boyfriend or are you saying that because she can actually do it"? He blushed before saying,"Both. You'll see soon Liz," with an intrigued Katie, saying,"Now I have to see this." Once the rules were laid out, the first group of performers were brought up onto the stage and as luck would have it, Serena was in the first group with Braixen and Pancham. Along with one performer with a Scraggy and another performer with a Lilligant. We were cheering loud for Serena as Katie and Bonnie shouts,"You can do it Serena," with our pokemon cheering loud as well. Soon, the timer was set and it was time for the first match of round 1 to begin.

The performer with the Scraggy tried to call them and motion them to come towards them. The one with the Lilligant sugested on surrounding the Rhyhorn. Pancham was ready to bring them over, but Braixen stopped him, saying,"Just wait," as Serena didn't know what to do. When the Rhyhorn all turned and saw Serena, they all instantly went all lovey-dovey on her and started running towards her as Serena says,"Now everyone stay calm." Once all the Rhyhorn got to her, they all were licking, nuzzling, and tickling her as Serena was laughing from the occurance. Ash said,"I knew it," as I say,"Wow. Never thought she'd be a natural Rhyhorn magnet." Katie smiled and says,"She has always had a way with Rhyhorn." Braixen sighed and said,"I told you," with Pancham landing hard on his face. While this was going on, Serena noticed a lone Rhyhorn that got startled. Meanwhile, Lilligant used sweet scent and got 4 of the Rhyhorns to come to her. Serena squeezed out of the bunch and went to the lone Rhyhorn, saying,"You were startled huh? Everything is ok now," but it didn't want to move. She then petted the Rhyhorn in its favorite spot and rode it to her group just as the timer went off. Since she had the most Rhyhorn, Serena won and got to move on. The Rhyhorn started to nuzzled her in affection as she was tickled by them all over again. Things are only going to get harder, but right now, things are looking up for Serena.


	119. Masterclass Choices Part 2

After her win, more groups of performers went, using creative ways to get the Rhyhorn to come to them. Soon, the final group was up and Amelia was in that group. The crowd erupted as they were up on their feet and cheering loud for her. Seeing this made us all nervous as Clemont says,"That performer definitely has the hometown advantage." Katie says,"Today, winning is going to be anything but easy." When it was time to start, Amelia had her Espeon and Dragonair use attract as the hearts hit the Rhyhorns and caused them to come towards her. She easily won and made it through the first round with flying colors. Seeing this go on, Espeon felt mad, especially seeing Amelia with a new Espeon that she probably abused or harshly trained to get it to do what she wanted. I could tell that she felt that way as I say,"Don't worry. If she tries anything, we'll stop her and help them." That seemed to make Espeon feel a lot better as the first round ended and stopped for a brief intermission.

Soon, the intermission was over as it was time for the second round to begin. In the back, Serena was busy brushing Braixen's tail, making sure she looked her best. Satisfied with how it looked, she said,"There! You're all done Braixen," as she thanked her trainer for helping. Serena placed the brush down and went to fix Zoroark's tie. Since it was making its debut, it was wearing a black bowtie, suit, and had a matching top hat like Gogoat's. Speaking of Gogoat, since its evolution, Serena made bigger sized tap shoes for its hooves. Once everyone was set, they all felt ready to perform. However, Sylveon felt a bit nervous, remembering what happened in Couriway Town. Serena knew just what to do and offered her pokemon pokepuffs, saying,"Ash said eating will give you lots of energy." All her pokemon grabbed one as she offered a white one to Sylveon, who took a bite and felt much better. Serena then says,"Sylveon, it's alright if we're not perfect. Let's dance and have fun. After all, you dance wonderfully, so let's show them." That made Sylveon determined and ready to go as all of her pokemon were raring to have a marvelous time on stage. Soon, it was time for Amelia to perform as she, Espeon and Dragonair were all dressed the same, soaking up the applause of the audience.

She first had Espeon use psychic on Dragonair as it used dragon dance, releasing pink sparkles on the stage. Then, they both used attract, sending hearts flying out to the audience, many trying to catch them. Amelia then rode Dragonair while Espeon used rain dance, creating a rain shower. Amelia then jumped off as Dragonair jumped and used ice beam, freezing the rain into ice balls. To end it, Amelia had Espeon use hyper voice, shattering the ice balls into millions of shiny, glittery sparkles. Many people applauded loudly as we were all nervous for Serena. Will she be able to top off something like that? Once she left the stage and Serena was all set, she was announced and brought up onto the stage. I say,"One more key. She just needs one more key. She can do it..I hope." Serena then began by having Braixen and Zoroark use flamethrower, creating bouncy, airy flames as Sylveon, Serena, Pancham, and Gogoat danced and spun around. Sylveon then used fairy wind and Gogoat aided with vine whip, picking the flames up into spirals. Pancham then put on his glasses, jumped up and used stone edge, turning it into sparkles that floated all around. Bonnie says,"Looks like they're all having fun," as Katie says,"The stage is where Serena calls home. She's doing excellent."

Everyone begun to dance around and do the moves that they specialized best in. Gogoat tap danced, Pancham break danced, Zoroark and Braixen were aerial specialists, and Sylveon fluttered around like a fairy, especially when it ran from Serena's shoulders and jumped and flipped, having a ball. Soon, Serena shouted,"Now, let's wrap it up," as it was time for the big finale. Pancham used stone edge as Sylveon and Braixen climbed them and jumped off, firing flamethrower and swift. Zoroark and Gogoat mixed in razor leaf and night daze to really end with a bang, making a huge star fireworks display. Once that ended as they posed and shouted,"Tada," and the crowd roared and erupted. Ash says,"That was incredible," with me adding,"That had to be one of the greatest things I ever saw," with Espeon agreeing in awe. Serena knelt to her pokemon, asking,"Wasn't that lots of fun," as they all agreed with huge smiles on their faces. Soon, it was time for the results as that would determine if Serena will get to enter the Masterclass or not. When the votes were casted in, only one stood out as best of the best and that performer was...Performer Serena!! She celebrated with her pokemon as we all celebrated in the audience. She did it!!! She won her third and final princess key!!!

Amelia was in complete distraught. She thought that she had the showcase in the bag, but Serena ended up beating her. She angrily marched off the stage as Serena accepted the princess key from Klefki. Pierre mentioned,"Congratulations on winning your third princess key. You now have the opportunity to compete in the Masterclass." This was a dream come true as Serena muttered,"It's true.. it's really happening." She and her pokemon all celebrated and laughed happily that they had the opportunity to help Serena win the title of Kalos Queen. Later on tonight, Serena was calling Shauna and showing her the princess key. Shauna congratulated Serena and mentioned that with Masterclass approaching, she was hard at work, not ready to lose. Serena responded back with not going to lose either. Bonnie soon called her over, saying that it was important. Serena hung up and rushed over, saying,"What's the big hurry"? It turned out to be that Clemont prepared a huge feast in honor of Serena being able to compete in the Masterclass. He even made special food for the pokemon. I then rolled out something from the kitchen that made Serena's jaw drop. It was a huge cake decorated with pokepuffs and on top, chocolate figurines of Serena and her pokemon. I smile, saying,"Tada!! What's a feast without dessert? Just a little something I whipped up with Espeon and the gang." She was smiling brightly, saying,"You all did this for me"?

Ash says,"Of course. You're special to us in a lot of ways." Katie joined in, saying,"Consider this a celebration and our way of saying thanks." With that, we all dug in, enjoying the huge feast Clemont prepared for both sides of the spectrum. Chespin even gave Pancham some of its food, which was nice. This was a nice evening for all of us. Everyone loved the cake as well, especially Sylveon, who thought that the chocolate figurines were really cute. After our huge feast, Serena brought her pokemon up to the room she was staying. Looking through her bag, she says,"Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, Gogoat, Zoroark, it's time for a good brushing," making the pokemon beam brightly. When she was unable to find the brush, she remembered where she left it and rushed to go get it. Luckily, an attendant brought it out for her as Serena thanked her for finding it. As she turned to head back with her pokemon, she heard a bit of shouting going on. She hid behind a wall and overheard what was going on. It turned out to be Amelia talking to Palermo about how it was unfair that she lost and that she wanted to be able to beat Aria. Palermo then mentioned,"You can't just win with a perfect score. The only person who can come up with something more than that is you," making Amelia upset as she left in a hurry. Then, Palermo saw Serena, telling her,"Young lady, what are you doing there"? Serena and her pokemon immediately apologized, saying that they weren't eavesdropping. Palermo stopped them when she asked,"About your win, are you satisfied with your performance"? Serena thought for a minute before saying,"I think what I did was fun," with her pokemon agreeing.

Palermo then says,"I see. What's next"? That made Serena stop and think as she says,"There's something you lack to be Kalos Queen. Until you figure out what that is, you'll never be able to defeat Aria," before getting in her car and being driven away. Sylveon wrapped her ribbon feeler around Serena's arm and meowed in concern. Serena reassured her pokemon, saying,"It's ok. I'm fine. Let's head back," as the group started heading back. That night, those words rang through Serena's mind as she muttered,"Something I definitely lack...," trying to get some sleep or at least some answers. Espeon woke up and went to Serena and chirped in concern. Serena petted it as she says,"It's ok. I'm just thinking about stuff and," before getting interrupted by Espeon curling up by her pillow, wanting to keep her company. Serena smiled and laid down as for the pair, sleep overcame them. In the morning, we were watching a video about Serena winning the showcase. It then revealed where the Masterclass would take place, Gloire City. When I checked on my guidebook, I mentioned,"It's a bit far from Snowbelle City." Ash then says,"Then let's head to Gloire City." Serena was about to object, but she soon led the pack out of the pokemon center and out onto the road with us following close behind. She was ready to work towards her dream and no one and nothing was going to stop her from doing so. Look out Masterclass because Serena is going to take the world by storm!!


	120. Girl's Day Out

Special disclaimer- I do not own the lyrics or songs used today.

We were in the midst of a training session with Serena and Clemont, helping Serena prepare for the Masterclass. How you may ask? The best way we know how: battling! A tag battle to be exact. Ash and Clemont vs Serena and me, with Katie as the referee. I was using Mega Espeon, we mega evolved from the beginning of the battle, Serena was using Braixen, Ash was using Raichu and Clemont was using Chespin, who self-volunteered to be exact. Mega Espeon used zap cannon on Chespin and Braixen used flamethrower to give it a boost. It instantly connected and knocked out the small grass type. Braixen then used fire blast to send Raichu flying before Mega Espeon used psychic to slam Raichu to the ground. It had swirls in his eyes as Katie announced us as the winners of the tag battle. Espeon returned to normal as it jumped into my arms, nuzzling my cheek as I couldn't help but laugh. That laughter was cut short when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I put Espeon down and placed my hand on where it hurts. When Serena asked if I was ok, I say,"It's fine. This kind of thing happens a lot. Just some tense muscle. I know what to do," before releasing my Lucario out of its pokeball. I then say,"Lucario, it's the sore spot again. Can you try and get it," as it nodded and punched my back with lightning speed. I winced in pain before saying,"Hurts like heck, yet works every time." Ash says in concern,"Are you sure that's safe"? I say,"If it works, it works. Though I can actually still feel it today. Must be a stubborn one. Lucario, can you do it again," as Lucario prepared to punch. However, Serena stopped him before saying,"I'm sure there's an easier way of fixing this. Liz, let me see," as I showed her where I had tense muscles that were killing me.

She then says,"That's a lot of tension. When was the last time you ever relaxed"? I sheepishly blushed before saying,"If I'm being frank, I don't think I've ever really relaxed. I'm always alert and ready for action." Katie says,"It's good that you're prepared and alert, but you don't always have to be. Most of the time, you should take it easy. As you can see, the effects of your lifestyle are affecting your physical and mental condition."I sigh before saying,"I have been stressed lately and my back is more tense today." Serena then says,"You know what you need? A day off. Some time to relax and not worry about anything pokemon, champion, or drama related." Katie then says,"Serena and I had days growing up when would only relax and have fun. It allowed us to not stress so much about stuff like concerts, song preparations, we'd just...relax and go with the flow." I liked the sound of it as I say,"A day off? Guess it wouldn't hurt to at least have something or someone fix my tensed up back. Ok. I'll do it." Espeon and Braixen wanted to join in as well, which we were perfectly fine with. Bonnie liked the idea too, saying,"A girl's day out? I want to join in too." When she asked Clemont if she could go, he was perfectly fine with it. Ash even volunteered to watch Dedenne and Squishy while she was gone. With that, we headed into town on our little girl's day out. As we walked, Serena says,"There's this spa in town that give the best massages. One of these will fix your back no problem." At this point, anything sounded like relief to me.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I accidentally bumped into someone as I immediately apologized for not seeing where I was going. As the person and I got up, Serena seemed to recognize her. It was Aria, or in this scenario, her disguised persona, Arianna. I soon got the picture of who I bumped into as I say,"Hey Arianna. Sorry for that. Guess I'm a bit out of it today." She luckily smiled and says,"It's ok. We're not hurt and that's what really matters." Bonnie says,"Hi Arianna. Have you considered my proposal last time," which made Serena turn red and me laugh pretty hard. She then saw Katie as she says,"Hi there. You a friend of theirs"? Katie smiled and says,"Yep. I'm Katherine. Pleased to meet you Arianna." Then, Aria asked us,"So what are you ladies doing out on a day like today"? Braixen spoke up, saying,"We're on a girl's day out." Serena says,"We were just heading to the spa to get massages." That made Aria smile as she says,"I was just heading there myself. Why don't you guys join me"? We were all hands in as we said yes. With now the Kalos Queen in disguise joining our fray, this was going to be a fun day off and girl's day out. We soon made it to the spa and went inside, which we were greeted to the scent of lavendar candles.

A receptionist greeted us as she recognized Aria, but knew about her disguise, so she took that into mind as she says,"Hello Arianna. Welcome back. I assume the people behind you are your friends." She nodded and says,"Indeed. One deluxe massage package for us please." She then handed her credit card to the receptionist before receiving it again as she says,"Walk right in ladies." We were amazed as she led us to an area where we got to change and wear these really comfortable robes. There were even two special ones for Braixen and Espeon to wear as well. We were then led into a room that about 10 tables and 7 men standing by. Their leader says,"Welcome ladies. Please come in and we'll take all your stresses away." Aria went on the first table, Bonnie on the second table, Katie on the third table, Espeon on the fourth table, Braixen on the fifth table, Serena on the sixth table, and I was on the seventh table. The men picked the person or pokemon they would work with and began the massages, with the leader doing me. For the first time in a really long time, I felt super relaxed. My massager knew just what to do for my case and worked on relieving all the knots of sore muscles that I had. Plus, I could feel all the stress leave my body with each press. Aria smiled and says,"This is the life, ain't it ladies"? Braixen sighed and says,"Yeah. This is really nice," with Espeon squealing in agreement. Bonnie says,"I like massages. They're fun," as Katie says,"You're right. I've missed these so much."

Serena says,"Yep. I haven't felt this much bliss in a while. I love the boys, especially Ash, but just having some time with lady friends like you is like heaven. What do you think Liz," but I was silent. I was so relaxed, I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face. That was enough to get her smiling as well as the massages continued. Soon, after about an hour, they finished as we all got up from our respective tables, well...Espeon had to wake me up. I was on my feet, smiling and feeling really good. My back was so much better and I wasn't stressed anymore. Once we finished, we all went outside and figured out what to do next. I then say,"There's a diner called **StageStar** that is supposed to have the best milkshakes there of all time." With that, we headed to the place and ordered milkshakes all around. As we waited, Bonnie noticed that there was a karaoke stand with a band playing music. She pointed it out as Katie says,"Guess customers are allowed to sing if they want to." Aria got an idea as she says,"We should perform a song together." Serena looked to Katie, who was more than happy to join in. I say,"We'll need to pass the time while they make our milkshakes. Why not"? We all got up and went to the little stage as Espeon grabbed a spare guitar and pick and began to strum something with the band following the psychic type's lead. We knew what song they were playing as I took the first verse and my friends followed.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~ How To Be A Heartbreaker~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Liz** : _Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun. But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_.

 **Aria** : _Rule number two, just don't get attached to somebody you could lose. So le-let me tell you._

 **Liz and Aria** : _This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys, they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love you._

 **All** : _How to be a heartbreaker! Boys, they like the look of danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love you. ( At least I think I do )._

 _Oooooooooooh x3. Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

 **Katie** : _Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek. But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat._

 **Serena** : _Rule number 4, got to be looking pure. Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more-more._

 **Katie and Serena** : _This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys, they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love you._

 **All** : _How to be a heartbreaker! Boys, they like the look of danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love you. ( At least I think I do )._

 _Oooooooooooh x3. Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_ _._

 **Braixen** : _Girls, we do, whatever it will take. Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two. So it's better to be fake. Can't risk losing in love again babe!_

 **All** : _This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys, they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love you. How to be a heartbreaker! Boys, they like the look of danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love you._

 _Oooooooooooh x3. Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you. ( At least I think I do )_.

The customers who were listening to us were applauding their hearts out as we all bowed. Our waitress soon came out with the milkshakes, saying that since we put on a stellar performance, they were on the house. As we sat and sipped away, I say,"Can I just mention that this is the most fun I've had since returning to Kalos"? Katie added,"Agreed. I've missed this a lot. Especially being on stage and performing." Aria, hearing this, says,"You used to be a performer"? Katie shrugged and says,"You can say it like that." Serena says,"This has been really nice. Hanging out with friends and family while not having to worry so much about the Masterclass." Aria added,"Tell me about it sister. I've been working round the clock, so it's nice to have a break from it for a while." Braixen says,"Just being away from the men is a treat. I know they mean well and everything, but they can be a bit hard to deal with." I say,"She has a point. Ash is so focused on either his gym battles or Greninja, though I know he's just trying to get stronger, it's a bit annoying. Even I know to take a break every now and then." Aria says,"Boys can drive you a bit crazy sometimes, but in the end, they are great friends and can be great people to rely on when it's needed the most." Bonnie says,"Arianna is right. Like Clemont, he goofs up a lot, but can really help when its needed." Once we finished, we chipped in for a tip and headed out to figure out what to do next. The weather decided to guide us as it started to act up. The wind was blowing faster, the leaves were dancing and the loose drainage pipes were playing a song. Hearing it, Espeon jumped in glee as I say,"What do you know? It sounds like music in nature has granted us the power of its lovely melody." Bonnie was confused as she says,"How could the wind and leaves be music"? Katie said with a smile,"Allow us to demonstrate."

 **Katie** : _There's music all around_.

 **Serena** : _There's music everywhere._

 **Braixen** : _In every little sound_.

 **Liz** : _Just listen and you'll hear_. ( Listen )!

 **Serena** : _Listen_!

 **Braixen** : _Listen!_

 **All** : _Listen!_

 **Bonnie** : _To the rhythm of your footsteps walking down the street._

 **Aria** : _The Pikipek tapping to a brand new beat._

 **Braixen** : _The busy Combees just buzzing on by_.

 **Katie** : _The little red robin singing to the sky._

 **All** : _That's music and it's playing for free. Every little sound in harmony. Music, all around us. Playing so true and it's playing for you. La la la la la. La la la la la._ ( That's music! ) _La la la la la. That's music._

 **Katie** : _Listen!_

 **Braixen** : _Listen!_

 **All** : _Listen!_

 **Serena** : _To the chirping of the Kricketune having to say._

 **Liz** : _The Cutiefly humming on a sunny day_.

 **Braixen** : _The little Croagunk croaking with a friend_.

 **Bonnie** : _The pine trees whistling in the summer wind._

 **All** : _That's music and it's playing for free. Every little sound in harmony. ( Harmony ) Music, all around us. Playing so true and it's playing for you. La la la la la. La la la la la._ _La la la la la. That's music._

When we finished our little performance, I bent down to Bonnie and say,"Do you get it now"? Bonnie nodded and says,"I do. Music is everywhere"! Katie says,"I'm glad she gets it because that was really fun"! Then, she got an idea as she faced Aria, saying,"Hey Aria, did you hear about the concert that Katie is hosting after the Kalos League"? Aria nodded and says,"I did. It'd be amazing if you showed up and sang at it. I'm sure Katie would love to hear you sing." Aria thought for a minute before getting a call on her cell phone. She picked it up and answered before putting it away, saying,"I got to go, but I'll think about it. I'll let Katie know once I've decided. Bye guys," before rushing off. Bonnie says,"Arianna sure is busy a lot." Serena smiled before saying,"Of course. As a performer, she's always thinking about what to do to show off the best in her pokemon." I then say,"It's starting to get late. Let's head back to the pokemon center and join up with the men," as Espeon went onto my shoulder and we all went back after a great day out. Who knows? Maybe we should do this again some time.


	121. The Dragon Tournament Part 1

Hello. Today, I've decided to change it up a bit. We all remember the episode where Noibat evolves right? Well, I've decided to change it up a notch. Instead of our heroes meeting Zapdos, causing the battle and the evolution, I decided to do something even better: a Dragon Tournament. And, as a little treat, you'll get to see another of Ash's old companions there. I think you might already know who I'm talking about, hint Dragon. Now, on with the story.

We were heading into this city that was hosting a very special event for trainers alike. It was called the Dragon Cup, a tournament in honor of the beauty and power of all beloved dragon types. I convinced Ash to enter as good training for his Noibat. The rules are simple, each trainer are only allowed to enter with one dragon type. Whoever wins the tournament wins a dragon scaled trophy and, as a huge surprise, a Druddigon. As we make it to the stadium, Noibat was out near Ash, looking around at all the other trainers and their dragon type pokemon. It felt a bit nervous, but Ash was able to calm it down by saying,"It'll be ok. We're going to do our best Noibat." That got it to fly around and chirp happily. Meanwhile, I was impressed by all the dragon types in the vicinity. Rotom Dex was snapping some pictures while saying,"I see Dragonite, Dragalge, Haxorus, Garchomp, and Goodra as well. So many dragon types to collect data on"!! I say,"Take it easy. You'll get to see more during the tournament." Serena walked up to Ash, saying,"I know you're going to do great." Clemont says,"Serena is right. Noibat will get some great experience and battling time out of it as well." Ash says,"Yes, and I know we're going to win," with Noibat agreeing as well as Raichu. Soon, we all went inside as Ash registered for the tournament. Unbeknownst of the group, a small green and gray dragon type pokemon called Fraxure saw Ash and Raichu and instantly recognized them, rushing to its trainer to let it know.

Once all set, we headed inside as Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Katie, and I went to the stands and Ash went to the field along with all the other trainers. Then, an announcer came out, saying,"Welcome one and all to the Dragon Cup. Today, we are here to witness the power of all our beloved dragon types that make our world go round. In this tournament, you'll all get to witness their special qualities and strength first hand. Our winner of this tournament will get a special handmade trophy and," before giving a shrill whistle as a Druddigon comes flying in, landing next to the announcer, surprising all the trainers and us. The announcer then says,"This marvelous Druddigon as a new companion." We were all in shock as Rotom Dex takes a picture and says,"Druddigon, the cave pokemon. A dragon type. It races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. The skin on its face is harder than a rock." I say,"A Druddigon. Having a pokemon like that on your team will really make you look good." Bonnie says,"It looks so cute. I wanna hug it." Katie says,"Unless you want to have the feeling of rocks on your face. Then, it's another story." Ash, seeing this, says,"Now, we're even more fired up!! Right Noibat," as Noibat was determined not to lose. Then, Noibat noticed that a pokemon was coming towards it. It let Ash know as Ash saw it was, a Fraxure. Raichu seemed to recognize it as it smiled and the two did a little happy dance. Seeing this, Clemont says,"It seems that Raichu knows that pokemon. It's probably a friend of is." Serena says,"It looks like a Fraxure." Rotom Dex floated to her and says,"You are right Serena. Fraxure, the axe jaw pokemon and the evolved form of Axew. A dragon type. Their tusks are fiercely strong and are able to shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be really violent." Katie says,"Wow. It definitely looks strong."

Ash looked at Fraxure, who smiled as Ash says,"You look familiar. Don't you belong with," before a voice came from somewhere, saying,"Fraxure!! Where'd you go"? The source of the voice soon appeared and Ash was in for a big surprise. It turned out to be one of Ash's old traveling companions, Iris. She still had the same, thick, puffy, purple hair in pigtails from before. However, her apparel was a different story. She now wore a blue,long sleeve shirt with a Haxorus on it, light blue sweatpants, and Ash's matching sneakers. She was even sporting a cap, just like him. Both trainers ran up to each other as Ash says,"Iris! It's been a while. How've you been"? She says,"Things have been great. I've been training hard, working towards my dream of being a Dragon Master. Check it out. My Axew evolved into a Fraxure and now, it's stronger than ever." Fraxure flexed its muscles as Ash says,"Cool. It will definitely be a great opponent for Noibat," as it chirped hello. Iris fawned over how cute it was before she saw Raichu and said,"Ash, did you evolve your Pikachu"? Ash said,"It was sort of an accident, but yeah, it did. It's gotten a lot stronger," with Raichu releasing playful sparks. Iris smiled and said,"Woah. You know? You've grown up since Unova. You're not so much a little kid anymore." Ash says,"Good luck in the tournament, though I am going to win." Iris tipped her hat while saying,"Back at you Ash, though I am going to win."

Once everything was set, it was time for the battle to begin as the matches were set and ready. Ash was the first one up as Noibat was battling a trainer named Ace and his pokemon, which was a Shelgon. Shelgon first struck with zen headbutt, which missed and caused it to crash into the ground. Noibat then unleashed supersonic, which caused Shelgon to become confused. Then, Noibat took to the air and used its newest move that it learned a while back, acrobatics. It hit Shelgon hard, rendering it unable to continue. Ash was announced the winner as Noibat tackled Ash into a hug as I say,"Not bad. You can see how much Noibat has grown. Let's see if they can keep it up." After about 3 more matches, up next was Iris and Fraxure up against a trainer named Sheila and her fearsome Gabite. Gabite went in with iron head as Fraxure intercepted with giga impact, creating a huge collision and a stalemate. Once the smoke cleared, Fraxure used dual chop and struck Gabite with lightning speed. Ash could see how much stronger Fraxure has gotten since they last met. Gabite jumped and tried to use dragon rush, but Iris had Fraxure jump and slam Gabite on the head with a fierce iron tail. With that, it was rendered unable to continue as Fraxure was announced the winner. Clemont, seeing this, says,"That Fraxure is incredible. Ash might have a hard time if he faces the team of Iris and Fraxure." I then add,"It's good though. They've known each other in the past and faced each other before by the looks of it. It won't be an eas match, that's for sure, but it will be fun to watch though." Serena was looking on, saying,"Ash, Iris, lots of luck to both of you." Bonnie and Katie were cheering loud as we could only wonder what else will emerge from the tournament.


	122. The Dragon Tournament Part 2

After a couple more matches, it was time for the quarterfinals of the Dragon Cup tournament. In the first battle, Ash and Noibat were currently facing Stacy and her Dragonite. It launched a dragon pulse as Noibat looped around with quick attack to send it right back, hitting Dragonite head on. Noibat then hit it in the gut with acrobatics, defeating Dragonite with ease. The announcer says,"Amazing! The tiny underdog is easily beating the powerhouses of the competition like they're yesterday's lunch. We could be looking at a superstar." Iris and Fraxure were up next in the second match as they were up against Ricky and his Salamence. Salamence fired a dragon pulse as Fraxure intercepted it with dragon rage, creating an explosion. Fraxure then jumped on top of Salamence and landed consecutive dual chops to its back, neck, and wings. Soon, Salamence was able to shake it off, but not before getting hit by a point blank dragon rage. Salamence collided to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Fraxure was announced the winner as the announcer says,"Amazing!! As expected, Iris and Fraxure are not to be taken lightly. They can possibly take their winning mojo all the way to the finals and win it." Once the other two matches finished, it was on to the semi finals, which was not easy, for both Ash and Iris. For Ash, his opponent's Dragalge was fast and can maneuver itself to dodge Noibat when it used quick attack or acrobatics. Luckily, when it landed supersonic, Dragalge was too confused to respond and ended up hurting itself a bunch of times. One hit from acrobatics afterwards dealt the knockout blow, bring Ash and Noibat to the finals. When we were watching, I say,"That was a good turnaround. Ash got lucky with supersonic and that helped Noibat beat it. Now, we can only see if he faces Iris or her opponent in the finals."

For Iris, her difficulty was that her opponent was using a Haxorus, Fraxure's final evolution. It went in with rock smash as Fraxure parried with dual chop. Fraxure then used iron tail as Haxorus dodged and landed a clean hit with dragon hit. When Haxorus tried to use giga impact, Fraxure used dragon rage to blast off into the sky and hit Haxorus hard with its own giga impact. Then, with a lethal dual chop to the head, Haxorus was knocked out cold. Iris praised Fraxure as it ran to her side as the two shared a high five. Ash, seeing her battle, says to Noibat,"She's really strong now. It's going to be fun battling her, right Noibat"? Noibat nodded as it looked at Fraxure, ready to give it its all and hopefully win its battle against Fraxure. Soon, it was time for the finals of the Dragon Cup to begin. The announcer says,"We've seen so many feats from our trainers and their signature dragon type pokemon. Now, it's time to finally crown a winner. On my left, he's been surprising us all in his battles with Noibat. All the way from Pallet Town, give it up for Ash Ketchum"! As Ash and Noibat appeared onto the field, a huge round of applause was given as all of us were cheering loud for him. Then, the announcer says,"And on my right, on her way of becoming a Dragon Master, along with her partner Fraxure, from the Village of Dragons in Unova, give it up for Iris"! Iris and Fraxure came walking out, absorbing the applause and smiling brightly.

Both trainers and their pokemon met at the center of the battlefield. Ash says,"Iris, we're all even up. Let's make this battle not only fun for the audience, but as a tiebreaker to see who's the best." Iris says,"Yeah Ash. Let's give everyone a battle they will not forget. Time to see how much you've grown from Unova and to see if you aren't a little kid anymore." Both trainers shook hands and went to their respective side of the battlefield along with their pokemon of choice. The referee called for the battle to begin as Ash and Iris both shout,"Use acrobatics!!/Use giga impact"!! Both attacks collided, creating a stalemate. Taking the opportunity that Fraxure can't move afterwards, Noibat used quick attack and landed the attack, causing some damage to Fraxure. Noibat then tried to use supersonic, but Fraxure covered its ears in time and avoided the confusion after effect. Fraxure then used dual chop, sending Noibat back, but luckily, still remained in the air. Noibat then tried to use quick attack, but Fraxure caught Noibat by its legs with its mouth. Iris then says,"I saw your battles in the Sinnoh League and thought I try an old strategy of yours. Fraxure, shoot Noibat out using draco meteor"!! Noibat struggled, but was caught by draco meteor and hit, colliding with the ground as the meteors fell. Noibat was badly injured, but used its altitude and landed a quick attack before getting pushed back. It fell and struggled to stand while Ash kept saying,"Get up!! I know you can do it"!!

Noibat was able to stand when suddenly, it shouted its name loud enough for all to hear as it began to glow. We were all in shock, as well as Iris and Fraxure, as Ash muttered,"It's evolving." Noibat grew bigger, its ears were rounder, and its wings grew longer. Soon, it cried its new name out loudly as Noibat was now a proud, mighty Noivern. Iris looked in shock as she says,"Will you look at that," with Fraxure nodding in agreement. The announcer says,"I cannot believe this!! When it looked like Fraxure had this in the bag, Noibat evolved into a Noivern"!! Rotom Dex took a picture and says,"Noivern, the sound waves pokemon and the evolved form of Noibat. A dragon/flying type. Noivern can fly around on moonless nights and attack careless prey. In a battle in the dark, nothing can beat it." Ash smiled before saying,"Noivern, that's great that you evolved. Can you continue"? Noivern nodded before giving a loud roar and launching a new move that hit Fraxure head on, making it tumble onto one knee. Iris, in worry, said,"Fraxure!! You ok," as it nodded in agreement. When Serena asked,"What move was that," Clemont says,"From the looks of it, it might be," as I interrupted, saying,"It's Noivern's signature move, boomburst. No doubt one of its most powerful attacks." Ash overhears us as he says,"That's so cool that you can use boomburst Noivern"!

He has Noivern use boomburst one more time as Fraxure countered with dragon rage, creating another explosion that caused thick smoke. Noivern used its echolocation to get behind Fraxure and deliver a powerful supersonic, making Fraxure confused. It then soared into the sky, delivering a strong acrobatics as Fraxure tried to intercept with giga impact. However, it missed as acrobatics hits its mark, dropping Fraxure hard. Both trainers had one thought on their mind _Let's finish this_!!! Iris had Fraxure use dual chop as Noivern intercepted it with acrobatics, creating yet another huge explosion. Once the dust settled, both dragon types were panting and staring each other down. Neither one wanted to be the one that fell and ended the battle. Then, Fraxure groaned and dropped to the ground with swirls in its eyes as Iris shouted,"No!! Fraxure"!! The referee says,"Fraxure cannot continue. Noivern wins and the Dragon Cup winner is Ash of Pallet Town"! As the audience cheered loud for him, Ash hugged Noivern as he says,"Great job bud!! You did really great out there"! Noivern grunted his own happiness as Iris went to Fraxure and held it, saying,"You did great out there. I'm really proud of you," as Fraxure smiled at his trainer.

Once everything was all set and done, Ash and Noivern stood on the podium and received the dragon scaled trophy. The announcer then came, holding a pokeball in his hand and saying,"As promise Ash, not only do you receive that trophy, but you also get your new friend Druddigon, who is currently in this pokeball right here." Ash smiled and says,"Thank you very much. Noivern, we have a new friend"! Noivern smiled brightly as Ash and Iris soon met up with us outside the stadium. Clemont says,"You did a great job Ash. Congrats on winning the tournament." Bonnie then says,"Can we see Druddigon now"? Ash smiled and says,"Ok," as he released his newest pokemon, who grunted a greeting towards the group. Iris then says,"Ash, that was great. You deserved to win." Ash then says,"Yeah, it was fun. You and Fraxure were incredible." I then spoke up, saying,"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here Iris"? She then says,"I came to Kalos to look for a pokemon called Zygarde. It's a dragon/ground type and I would love to befriend it." Ash then says,"Why don't you travel with us Iris? Maybe on our journey, we'll see Zygarde." Iris thought for a minute before saying,"Ok. I'll travel with you guys." Ash then says,"Let me introduce you to my friends. Clemont and his little sister Bonnie, Liz, Katie, and Liz's sister/ my girlfriend Serena." We all said hello as Iris says,"Nice to meet you a- wait!! Ash?? Did you say girlfriend"? Ash blushed for a minute before saying,"It's a long story."


	123. Music Singalong

Disclaimer- I do not own the lyrics or songs used today.

We have woken up to another wonderful day. We have almost made it to Gloire City for the Pokemon Showcase Masterclass so Serena can have the opportunity to compete for the title of Kalos Queen. However, today was something special. No, it's not a holiday, a birthday, or a special occasion. But, there's just something in the air today that makes you want to break out into song. That's exactly how Ash and I felt when we awoke to do some training. There, we felt it and began to sing.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~ There's Something In The Air Today~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Liz** : _There's something in the air today_.

 **Ash** : _There's something in the air_.

 **Liz and Ash** : _There's something in the air today that makes you want to sing_.

Iris soon woke up and asked us,"Morning you two. Why are you singing this early"? Ash says,"Iris, can you feel it"? I say,"Can you sense it"? Our questions left her confused as we tried to explain in song.

 **Liz** : _It's not a smell. It's not a sound._

 **Ash** : _It's nowhere yet it's all around._

 **Iris** : _It's the very best feeling I've ever found._

 **Liz, Ash, and Iris** : _There's just something in the air_.

Clemont and Bonnie soon woke up as Clemont asked us why we were singing. Iris says,"On a day like this, there's just something that makes you want to sing." Bonnie smiled and says,"I want to join in too. You as well big brother"! Even though he felt embarrassed, even Clemont felt the urge to sing as well.

 **Clemont** : _Like the feeling you get on the first day of spring_.

 **Bonnie** : _It's nothing yet it's something._

 **Iris** : _It's everything!!_

 **Liz, Ash, Iris, Clemont, and Bonnie** : _It makes you want to stand_ _and sing!!_ _There's something in the air today._

 **Clemont** **and Bonnie** : _It's something we can't put our fingers on._

 **Liz and Ash** : _But whatever it is, we hope it lingers on._

 **Liz, Ash, Iris, Clemont, and Bonnie** : _And on and on and on!!!_

Serena and Katie soon wake up and join up with the others to sing as well.

 **Serena** : _It's o_ _ne part zip. It's two part zing_.

 **Katie** : _It's the feeling that's better than anything_.

 **Iris** : _It can even make pokemon want to sing_!

All the pokemon that were sleeping with our heroes, Raichu, Dedenne, Pancham, Braixen, Fraxure, Chespin, Lycanroc, and Lucario started to sing a beat with their trainers.

 **All** : _There's just something in the air. And the only thing to make sure the feeling won't_ _end is to share! It! With! Your!_ _Friends!!!_

Once that little musical number ended, we all got changed and had breakfast. As we ate, we couldn't stop talking about what overcame us and made us all sing. Bonnie says,"It's just like the song. There's something in the air today that makes you feel like you have to sing a song. Even the pokemon are feeling it look"!! Our pokemon were all singing their own melodies as they ate and chatted. I mention,"Bonnie may have a good point. However, whatever it is, I like it. It's fun to sing with your friends." After we all finished eating and began to pack everything up, Chespin and Pancham were in another dispute over who was better. It luckily did not physical, but they did decide the best way to settle things was with a sing off with Raichu judging their performance. **( So, let me just put on my translator for a second. Here we go. Let's see how this sing off goes. )**

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Chespin** : _Anything you can do, I can do better! (_ Ha!!! _) I can do anything better than you!_

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can!_

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can_ _!_

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can! Yes I can_ _!_

 **Pancham** : _Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later, I'm greater than you!_

 **Chespin** : _No you're not!_

 **Pancham** : _Yes I am!_

 **Chespin** : _No you're not!_

 **Pancham** : _Yes I am!_

 **Chespin** : _No you're not!_

 **Pancham** : _Yes I am! Yes I am! I can get a Pidgey with a stone edge. Easy_ _._

 **Chespin** : _I can get a Spearow. Even beat a Fearow._

 **Pancham** : _I can live on pokepuffs_.

 **Chespin** : _And only on that?_ ( Yep! ) _So can a Rattata fool_.

 **Pancham** : _Any height you can reach, I can reach higher._

 **Chespin** : _I can reach any height higher than you_.

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_ ( jumping )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can!_ ( jumping higher )

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_ ( jumping higher )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can!_ ( jumping higher )

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_ ( jumping higher )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can_ _!_ ( jumping higher )

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!!!_ ( jumps its highest )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I CAN!!!!!_ ( jumps even higher than Pancham before landing and breathing hard ) Give up yet chum?

 **Pancham** : Never doofus!! _Anything you can say I can say softer_.

 **Chespin** : _I can sing anything softer than you._

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_ ( softly )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can_ _!_ ( softer )

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_ ( softer )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can_ _!_ ( softer )

 **Pancham** : _No you can't! ( its softest )_

 **Chespin** : _YES I CAN!!!_ ( bursts loudly towards Pancham )

 **Pancham** : _I can climb a pine tree. Higher than you could see_.

 **Chespin** : _I can scale it quicker and be an apple picker._

 **Pancham** : _I can knock down any wall._

 **Chespin** : _Without getting hurt?_ ( It's true! ) _Try with a skirt dummy._

 **Pancham** : _Any speed you can spin, I can spin faster._

 **Chespin** : _I can do all my spins faster than you_.

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_ ( starts spinning )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can!_ ( spins faster )

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_ ( spins faster )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can!_ ( spins faster )

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_ ( spins at its maximum speed )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I ca-AAAAAAAAHHHHH_ _!!!!!!!!!!_ ( spins the fastest of all before losing its control and goes crashing headfirst into a tree )

 **Pancham** : _Yes you can!!_ How do you spin that fast?

 **Chespin** : *groaning*

 **Pancham** : Oh... _Any move you can launch I can launch faster._

 **Chespin** : _I can launch any move faster than you_.

 **Pancham** : _No you can't_ _!_ ( fires dark pulse )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can!_ ( fires pin missile )

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_ ( fires stone edge faster )

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can_ _!_ ( fires vine whip faster )

 **Both** : _Yes I can! Yes I can!/ No you can't! No you can't!_ ( hits each other with arm thrust and tackle )

 **Pancham** : _I can wear a bow tie_.

 **Chespin** : _With a suit, I look fly._

 **Pancham** : _I can build a castle_.

 **Chespin** : _Did it with no hassle_.

 **Pancham** : _I can do most anything._

 **Chespin** : _Can you get a girl?_ ( No...) _Neither can I man._

 **Pancham** : _Anything you can sing, I can sing better._

 **Chespin** : _I can sing anything better than you._

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can!_

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can!_

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can!_

 **Pancham** : _No you can't!_

 **Chespin** : _Oh, yes I can_ _!_

 **Pancham** : _No you can't, can't, CAN'T!!!_

 **Chespin** : _Yes I can, can, CAN!!!_

 **Both** : _YES!/NO! I!/YOU! CAN!!!!!/CAN'T_ _!!!!!_

Both pokemon laid down exhausted as Raichu decided that for now, they both tied for this sing off. Meanwhile, we were all set and ready to go. We headed down the path that would take us to Gloire City. Walking down the path, even Mother Nature was singing. The wind acted like a flute and the leaves were like dancing ballerinas in mid air. Seeing this was like heaven to a nature lover. Iris says,"This is so beautiful. I never experienced like this before in Unova. I say,"When you take the time to stop and look around, nature is like a beautiful art canvas, yearning to be painted by the colors of the wind." Lucario pulled out a bamboo stick that had holes in it and started to blow into it like a flute as Katie brought out her guitar and began to strum it to the melody.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~ Colors of the Wind~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Liz** : _You think you own whatever land you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature. Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_.

 **Iris** : _You think the only people who are people. Are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger. You'll learn things you never knew you never knew._

 **Both** : _Have you ever the Lycanroc cry to the blue corn moon? Or ask the grinning Litten why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

 **Liz and Katie** : _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you. And for once, never wonder what they're worth_.

 **Iris and Katie** : _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The Swanna and the Oshawott are my friends. And we are all connected to each other. In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_.

 **All** : _Have you ever heard the Lycanroc cry to the blue corn moon? Or let the Braviary tell you where he's been? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

 **Liz and Iris** : _How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know!!!_

 **All** : _And you'll never hear the Lycanroc cry to the blue corn moon. For whether we are white or copper-skinned. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind. Yeah yeah. You can own the Earth and still. All you'll own is Earth untill. You can paint with all the colors of the wind._

Everyone applauded for our little number as Ash says,"I never thought of nature in that way before. I see everything in a new light." Serena smiled and said,"I agree. Beauty in nature is worth more than every single source of riches in the world." After some more walking, we decided to take a break by this area that was near a pond. We stopped there to have lunch while letting our pokemon out to play. As they either chatted with one another, played, or sparred, one pokemon was sitting by the edge of the lake, looking towards her reflection. It was Braixen, who was reminiscing on what occured at Terminus Cave. She couldn't believe that those goon got the best of her...again. She sighed a bit, upset while thinking that she was sorry for hurting Ash and wishing she could've been stronger and smarter.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~ Titanium~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Braixen** : _You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up._

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!_

 _Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town, haunted love. Raise your voice, but sticks and stones won't break my bones. I'm talking loud, not saying much._

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! I am titanium! I am titanium!_

 _Stone-hard, machine gun. Fired at the ones who run. Stone-hard as bulletproof glass. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!!_

When Braixen finished her little musical moment, she had tears in her eyes from remembering all the horrific memories as a Fennekin. This did not go unnoticed as Serena caught wind of this and sat by her in an attempt to cheer her up. She said,"It's ok. What happened at Terminus Cave was not your fault. It was Team Flare." Braixen sniffled a bit before saying,"But it is my fault Serena!! I was not supposed to let Team Flare control me and then I jump in like a stupid idiot and let them do just that!! What's worse is that I, even though it was an accident, hurt the boy you love most. That day, you guys saw my true colors and I regret it so bad!! I'm a monster!! A crazed experiment that is meant for hurting those who you love and care for"!!!! She went started to sob uncontrollably as Serena put her into a hug, trying to get her to calm down a bit. Once her crying seemed to soften up a bit, Serena held her by both of her paws and says,"You're not a monster. You're not meant to hurt society. You are a pokemon with kindness, feelings, emotions, and love. I knoknow what happened was not your fault! Honest! There was not your real colors. Here is! You're caring, kind, brave, strong, and those are some of the qualities that I love about you. Those are some of the qualities that show off your real true colors." Serena then got up and went to grab something as she returned with Katie's guitar. She then began to strum something as Braixen wiped away the tears still flowing from her ruby eyes.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~ True Colors~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Serena** : _You with the sad eyes. Don't be discouraged. Oh I realized. It's hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small._

 _Show me a smile then. Don't be unhappy. Can't remember_ _when_

 **Both** : _I last saw you laughing_.

 **Serena** : _This world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear. Just_

 **Both** : _Call me up. Cause I will always be there._

 **Serena** : _And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors. And that's why I love you._

 **Braixen** : _So don't be afraid_

 **Both** : _To let them show. Your true colors, true colors, are beautiful._

 **Serena** : _I see your true colors shining ( True colors! ) through. I see your true colors._

 **Both** : _That's why I love you. So, don't be afraid to let them show._

 **Serena** : _Your true colors_

 **Braixen** : _t_ _rue colors_

 **Both** : _are beautiful._

 **Serena** : _Like a rainbow._

 **Braixen** : _Ohh-ohh-oh-ohhh. Like a rainbow_.

 **Serena** : _Ooh. Can't remember when_

 **Both** : _I last saw you laughing. Ohh-ohh-oh-ohhh. This world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up cause I will always be there._

 **Serena** : _And I see your_

 **Both** : _true colors shining through._

 **Serena** : _I see your_

 **Both** : _true colors. That's why I love you._

 **Serena** : _So, don't be afraid_

 **Braixen** : _Don't be afraid_

 **Both** : _To let them show. Your true colors_

 **Braixen** : _t_ _rue colors_

 **Both** : _are beautiful._

 **Serena** : _Like a rainbow_

 **Braixen** : _Ohh-ohh-oh-ohhh._

 **Both** : _Like a_ _rainbow. Ohh-ohh-ohh._

When the song finished, Braixen smiled towards her trainer and said,"Thank you. I really needed that." Serena says,"Just so you remember, if anyone ever sees you different, know that all your friends know your real true colors. Don't let anyone else, Team Flare or not, tell you different." Braixen nodded as she says,"I understand and I will Serena. Promise." The duo hugged once more as they got up to join us for lunch. After we ate, we packed up and were ready to head out onto the path again. Walking down the dirt road towards Gloire City. It was reaching ever so near, and so was the chance at becoming Kalos Queen.


	124. The Pokemon Showcase Masterclass

I decided to do something different with Serena's Masterclass final performance. Let's see if that eill help her win the crown. Special disclaimer- I do not own the song or lyrics that I use today.

We finally made it. We're here in Gloire City so Serena can compete in the pokemon showcase Masterclass. She has earned all three keys in order to qualify. At the moment, we were by the gates, checking out the view of the stadium. Serena took a deep breath as she said to herself,"I'm finally here. The Gloire City Masterclass." Shauna appeared from behind with Ivysaur, saying,"The biggest event of the year." Miette appeared with Slurpuff as she says,"Where the Kalos Queen will be crowned." Nini and Smoochum came as well as Nini says,"That's why we worked hard to earn three princess keys." Even Zoey and Glameow joined in as she says,"To try and accomplish winning Kalos Queen." Iris says,"Looks like everyone is raring to go," with Katie adding,"The competition is going to be very stiff, but really enjoyable to watch. I know everyone is going to bring 100% of their A game." I say,"This is going to be more exciting than a battle royale"!! When Ash asked what it was, I say,"I'll tell you later." Smoochum tried to hit on Pancham, making the small fighting type nervous. Shauna got acquainted with Zoroark and Gogoat, who both gave a small smile and nod. Iris, seeing this, says,"This'll be my first time watching a showcase, much less the Masterclass." Ash says,"It's really fun. You might think it's a bit girly, but it's worth it in the end." Fraxure became nervous around Slurpuff, who was trying to charm it. Iris, seeing this, thought that Slurpuff was really cute. Ash and I sweat dropped for a moment as he whispered,"Do you want to tell her or should I"? I whispered back,"When I get the chance, but slowly so it doesn't hit her like a draco meteor." Zoey says,"Ash, I expect that you'll be cheering for all of us right"? Ash smiled and says,"Of course. I'll cheer all of you on."

Glameow was talking to Braixen as she smiled and says,"Look out because we're going to help Serena win," before releasing a pretty hoarse cough. Seeing this, I say,"You ok? That cough didn't sound too good." Braixen cleared her throat before saying,"I'm great. My throat is just a bit scratchy. Nothing serious though." Katie soon joined me before saying,"Are you sure? A cough like that can turn into something more." Braixen smiled before saying,"No need to worry. I'm in tip top shape, healthy and raring to go." Later on, we were at the pokemon center, resting up for tomorrow as Serena was having her pokemon checked by Nurse Joy. While she was waiting, she decided to phone Grace, our mom, as I happily accompanied her by the phone. Once we dialed the number and she picked up, we spent the evening telling her about the Masterclass tomorrow, which Grace replied on her coming tomorrow to watch it. Serena then mentioned that she was a little bit nervous and scared about being able to perform well. I held her by the hand, saying,"It's ok to be nervous before a big event. I always get nervous before a huge tournament. When that happens, I tell myself that now is time to go for broke. Don't let anything stop my attempts at reaching my goals." Grace smiled and said,"That sounds like something I would say." Serena smiled as she says,"When I started out on my journey, I did it because I didn't want to be a Rhyhorn racer. But, throughout my time, I've met so many great people and pokemon who support me. Tomorrow, I'll give it my all!! It's time to go for broke." Soon, Grace said her byes as she hung up while Serena kept her hand on the locket I gave her back in Dendemille Town. She was ready to give it her best shot.

Soon, Nurse Joy called her over, saying,"Your pokemon are in perfect health and ready for tomorrow." As Serena collected her pokeballs, Nurse Joy then mentions,"However, I'm a bit concerned about your Braixen. She seemed to have a pretty bad cough and her throat was pretty sore when I looked at her." Serena grew a bit worried before saying,"I'll see if Clemont can make some tea for her. Thank you." As she left, we went to join up with the others as Serena wondered if her partner was going to be ok. Pretty soon, night passed and it was officially the morning of the Masterclass. Serena registered and went to the back room and got dressed before tending to her pokemon. Everyone was all dressed as Serena was finishing styling Braixen's fur into the half braid, half ponytail style Katie mentioned about a week ago. Satisfied with how it looked, Braixen joined up with the others before facing her trainer. Then, Serena faced them and said,"Guys, let's do our very best today. No matter what, we will give them our all." Braixen then gave Serena her showcase stick as they all put their hands/paws/vine/feeler in and shot them up, cheering loudly. Shauna, seeing this, said,"No surprise. They're raring to go. Let's do our best too Ivysaur," with her pokemon partner agreeing. Miette and Slurpuff were tying their ribbons, Nini and Smoochum were applying lipstick, and Zoey and Glameow were adjusting their outfits for their performance. In our seats, we were waiting patiently for it to begin. Raichu, Chespin, Bunnelby, Dedenne, Fraxure, Violet, Espeon, and Lucario were all hyped up as well. All our friends from all over Kalos were watching on their television sets, hoping Serena wins. Soon, the lights went down and Monsieur Pierre and Klefki appeared on stage, introducing us to the Masterclass. Soon, some boxes appeared on stage, each with a performer and their partners.

Pierre then tell the performers to use their keys, one at a time, to unlock the doors to their destiny. Serena used her first key, thinking _My first key. It marked the win that started the beginning of my quest. The start of my dreams._ On the second key, she thought _My second key. Showing me that my dream was one step closer to becoming a reality_. On the third key, she thought _My third key. Yes, we had some rough times winning it, but we overcame it together_. The door glowed, meaning that it was unlocked officially. There, she thought _Now, I'm here. And I will become Kalos Queen_. She walked out along with all the other performers who made it here as well. He even introduced the special guest judge, who turned out to be Palermo, which made Serena a bit nervous, considering what she told her before. Then, he introduced the current Kalos Queen, Aria, as she and Delphox walked down the steps with the crowd applauding loudly. There, she said,"Greetings! Thank you all! Also, greetings to all the performers who made it here, it's an honor performing here for the title. So, let's give it everything we got. To all of you in the audience or watching on television, I hope you enjoy the show." Then, she gave a small glance to Serena before turning to Pierre, which made Serena a bit surprised.

Once that was finished, he explained the rules. Unlike the regular showcase, the Masterclass is only all freestyle performances. The first three rounds, performers can only use one pokemon. The semi-finals, they can use two pokemon. Then, the finalist who goes up against Aria is allowed to use as many pokemon as they want. Whoever wins that receives the title of Kalos Queen and gets a beautiful tiara. Afterwards, the brackets appeared and within the groups for the first round, Zoey was up against one performer and Nini and Serena was going up against a performer with a Glaceon and Miette. The competition was going to be tight, but no one is giving in. This is for the title of Kalos Queen after all. With that, it was time to begin the Masterclass first round performances. Serena had Braixen set, saying,"I want you in the first round," with Braixen saying,"We're gonna win Serena. I know it." Meanwhile, the first group was up, containing Concetta, Nini, and Zoey. Zoey was first as she had Glameow spin and use shock wave, creating a small, electric spiral before slicing it up with shadow claw, creating exploding fireworks. The pair bowed before Nini had her turn. She hugged Smoochum as it used heart stamp, sending multiple hearts into the sky. Smoochum was tossed up as it soared through the sky. Concetta then went as she had Scraggy to use focus blast before breaking it in half with brick break, creating sparkles with ease. Soon, all three performers went at once with Scraggy using focus blast, Smoochum using powder snow and Glameow using a combination of shock wave and iron tail.

Soon, they all finished and it was time to vote for who moves on. It was a close call, but in the end, Zoey got to move on as she and Glameow celebrated as we did too. I say,"Nini was close, but in the end, that shock wave iron tail really sold everything." Smoochum looked up at Nini, who had tears flowing as she says,"That's it. It's all over. We're going home." Backstage, Serena was watching as she says,"It's not easy out there." Braixen was watching as well, saying,"Definitely a lot harder this time," before starting up another nasty cough. Since this morning, her coughing has gotten worse and her voice was even starting to sound hoarse. In concern, Serena said,"Braixen, are you sure you can go on? I can use someone else if you're not feeling well." The firefox cleared her throat before saying,"No, I'm good. Honest." Soon, Miette came up to them, saying,"Serena, no matter who wins, we're still friends right"? Serena nodded in agreement as more groups of performers went up. Soon, Serena, Miette, and Sara Lee were finally up, ready to compete their hearts out. We all cheered loudly for her as I shout,"Come on sis. Show them the old performing pepper"! Katie shouted,"Show them the meaning of a great show." Soon, it was time to begin as Miette had Slurpuff use cotton spore to create a fluffy cloud as they both tossed bits of it towards each other. They spun and dance in tight unison, something near impossible to do unless with intense training. It then launch a fairy wind that went to the audience, giving off a beautiful end.

Soon, Serena and Braixen were up as they both held Braixen's branch tight before tossing it up as Braixen used flamethrower, giving it a fierce yet fabulously fiery look. They danced in perfect unison, showing off the best of their abilities. Sara Lee then went and had Glaceon use ice beam and create an ice sculpture that became snowflakes in an instant. Then, it was time for the simultaneous performance as Slurpuff used fairy wind, Glaceon used ice beam, and Braixen used fire blast as their big finale. Soon, it was time to vote as we all picked Serena, hoping she would get to move on. With all the votes casted, Serena got to move on as she and Braixen hugged on stage while we cheered and applauded in the audience. Ash says,"She can do this! I know she can"! Miette was pretty upset, but happy that Serena won. When Serena came back backstage, her pokemon praised her for a splendid job. She then says,"Gogoat, Zoroark, I'm depending on you two for the next two rounds," as they were raring to go. Pancham and Sylveon gave them encouraging words as Gogoat and Zoroark roared in determination. Shauna and Zoey soon came in, saying,"You were incredible!! I know you'll be great continuing on." Shauna was soon called on standby as she rushed out with Ivysaur.

Soon, Miette came into the room, saying,"Congratulations. I hope you win for the both of us." With tears in her eyes, she exclaimed,"You got to be the next Kalos Queen." Nini joined in, saying,"For me too. Please win Serena." Serena was ready as she says,"I'll do my best, for all of you and everyone who's ever supported me. I promise." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Braixen grew weary and passed out, colliding with the floor. The group of girls saw as Serena rushed to her partner's side, shouting,"Braixen!! Wake up!! What's wrong?!?! Say something"!! Zoey placed her hand on the firefox's forehead before saying in concern," She has a high fever! She needs help fast"!! Serena wanted to help, but what if she missed her performance? Miette and Nini could tell that was what she was thinking as Miette,"We'll rush her to the pokemon center!! You focus on your performance"! Nini added,"We'll take good care of her. Promise." Both girls picked Braixen up together and rushed out to the pokemon center. Serena couldn't help but worry about Braixen. Zoey knew just what to do as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying,"Don't worry. I'm sure Braixen will be just fine. Win this for her. I know that's something she would want." Serena was touched by Zoey's words as she says,"Thank you Zoey." She then turned to her pokemon and say,"Guys, let's win this for all of our friends and for Braixen"!! Her pokemon nodded and cheered in agreement. Meanwhile, Shauna won and got to move on as well. Soon, the second and third rounds flew by fast. Zoey got to move on with the aid of Leafeon and Mismagius, Shauna got to move on with Ivysaur and Flabebe, and with Gogoat's stellar tap dancing and Zoroark's aerial illusions, Serena got to move on as well.

Soon, it was time for the semi-finals to begin. The final three were Serena, Shauna, and Zoey. It was going to be tough, especially since all three of them were talented in their own natural ways. First up was Zoey, and she was using Leafeon and Glameow. She began by having Leafeon use double team as Glameow jumped and used fake out, eliminating the copies and making Leafeon shine bright. Glameow then used shock wave as Leafeon sliced it into star fireworks with leaf blade. For the finale, Glameow made an X with double shadow claws as Leafeon used energy ball and hit it, making rainbow sparkles fall into the crowd. It was quite stellar to watch as I say,"Zoey has gotten a lot stronger. She's definitely no slouch in showcases or contests. Well done." Next up was Shauna, with the famous duo of Ivysaur and Flabebe. Ivysaur used vine whip to grab Shauna by the waist while Flabebe used fairy wind. That made her glide and dance like a fairy in the sky. Ivysaur then used its vine whip to conjure up a fairy wind tornado. They danced in that tornado and were having a ball. Then, a moonblast and solar beam combination ended her performance with a beautiful bang. It was going to be tough to beat. Finally, it was Serena's turn at last as she was ready to give it her all. Sylveon fired a swift straight into the air as the stars fell while the trio did their special dance. Pancham then used stone edge as Sylveon climbed it anand used fairy wind, bring Pancham and Serena up as they all posed. Now, came the hard part, flipping and doing a one hand handstand.

This was not easy and Serena actually sprained her wrist when she first tried it out. Luckily, she nailed it this time and for the finish, Sylveon lifted Serena up and onto her knees as she slid and shouts,"We're all done." Everyone in the audience were on their feet, applauding loud for the stellar performance. I took a slow breath of relief as I say,"Good thing it all worked out this time." I then noticed that Iris has been silent this whole time as I asked,"Is something wrong"? She said,"That...was...THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!! YOU GOT THIS SERENA!!! WIN"!!!!!!!!!! We all just laughed and were happy that Iris was enjoying herself. When it came time to vote, we all picked Serena as it was now down to the wire. It was time to see who was going to challenge Aria. It got dark for a minute as a spotlight rotated around the stage before it fixated on one person. That person ended up being Serena, who had happy tears in her eyes as she says,"We won. We won. We did it," as Pancham and Sylveon jumped into her arms with happy tears as well. We were all cheering loudly as Clemont, Katie, Iris, Ash, Bonnie, and I all say,"Don't give up Serena!! You can win this"!!! She praised them for a great job as Zoey walked up to her, saying,"Congratulations. Win this for me. I know you have what it takes to win." Shauna then joined in, saying,"Will you hold onto my dream as well? I'd be lying if I said I'm not upset," before rushing and hugging Serena. She slowly said,"Do your very best for our sakes because you're the best of all of us." Serena nodded and agreed to carry her dream on to the finals. Soon, she was ushered to a room where she was to wait until called up for the finals. Then, she got a bag out that was holding something special inside. She then says,"Time for a special costume change"! This confused all of her pokemon as she decided to explain.

She says,"I've decided to do something special for the finals. We are not going to just dance for the title. We are going to perform for the audience. With music and singing. But first, we need to dress the part," before pulling out her updated Pop Allstars performance outfits and a bunch of mini sized ones for the pokemon. It was the signature jacket with black pants. They quickly got changed and were ready to boogie the night away and bring the house down. Meanwhile, it was time for the finals to begin as Aria was up first to give her performance. She had Delphox use mystical fire as Vivillon used psybeam to create a fiery torch. Aromatisse used reflect as Aria stepped on them and Vivillon held her, giving her temporary wings. They danced and were at their best before Delphox used fire blast to finish things up. Once Aria was finished, it was finally Serena's turn. Everyone was watching and excited to see what she would do. In the pokemon center close to the arena, Miette and Nini were watching from the TV screen and Braixen was watching on a TV in the room she was staying in while laying in bed. Her fever went down and she was recovering, but she still felt awful. Not because of the sickness or the fever, but because she wasn't there with her trainer. It made her feel heartbroken inside.

Suddenly, the lights went out as everyone was silent momentarily. Then, a single spotlight was on Serena and her pokemon as the audience roared in shock and excitement as we were all surprised and even Aria and Palermo were in shock. Serena then brought her head up, smiled, and shouted,"Let's let the music play," with her pokemon ready to dance. The music started as Serena and her pokemon began to move, launch their signature pokemon moves, and dance.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~ DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Serena** : Let's go! _So we back in the club with our bodies rocking from side to side. Side-side to side_.

 **Zoroark** : _Thank god the week is done. I feel like a zombie gone back to life. Back-back to life._ ( uses night daze that connects with swift, making exploding stars )

 **Serena and Zoroark** : _Hands up. When suddenly, we both got our hands up. No control of my body._ ( uses flamethrower that meets with dark pulse and seed bomb, creating a circle of colorful sparkles )

 **Sylveon** : _Ain't I see you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes. Eyes-eye-eye._ ( uses fairy wind and swift which connects with a swipe from shadow claw, creating a sparkly trail )

 **All** : _Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again! Yeah baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again. So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life. Gonna get you right. Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again_. ( a mixture of night daze, seed bomb, and stone edge create bouncy musical notes that float into the sky )

 **Gogoat** : _Keep downing beats like this, no tomorrow. There's just right now, now, now. Now-now, now, now_. ( uses razor leaf to surround it and Serena )

 **Sylveon** : _Gonna set the roof on fire. Burn this simple building down, down, down. Down-down, down, down_. ( mixes fairy wind and makes the leaves blossom into floating flowers towards the audience )

 **Gogoat and Sylveon** : _Hands up. And when the music drops, we're gonna put our hands up. Put your hands up in the air._ ( uses swift and vine whip to make a whirlwind of stars )

 **Serena** : _Swear I've seen you before. Think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes. Eyes-eye-eye._

 **All** : _Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again. So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life. Gonna get you right. Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again._ ( fairy wind, arm thrust, shadow claw, and energy ball collide to create a floating, shiny, glittery disco ball )

 **Pancham** : _In the cover of the music, get dancing baby. I'm sorry chica. I know that you can. Better holla at Tyrone. Let him know how I dance in the spotlight. Scolla chico two can. We're from the blocka blocka o palaca. We're the group, move good like wacka flacka. Oh no man, it's global. Was there armada. I want to be your partner, no not your dada. Dale abre ai. Papa Nicholas baby, let me see. Let's boogey and move till the Miltanks stroll on home. Want to? No? Ok._ ( break dances while using dark pulse before smashing it with stone edge and turning it into glitter with arm thrust )

 **Serena** : _Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love, falling in love. Oh_

 **All** : _So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life. Gonna get you right. Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah baby tonight! The DJ got us calling in love again. So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life. Gonna get you right. Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again._ ( for the finale, fairy wind lifted everyone up as they all mixed in flamethrower, dark pulse, swift, and energy ball to create a beautiful, exploding flower before they landed and danced hand in hand )

 **Serena** : Thank you Gloire City!! Goodnight!

Everyone was up on their feet applauding vigorously and cheering so loud, they would have sore throats by dawn. We were up on our feet doing just that as well along with all of our pokemon. Katie had her hands near her chest with a huge smile, saying,"You did great. I'm so happy for you." Soon, it was time to vote as we got our glow casters set. On the count of three, we all lit them up and everyone voted, even those at home. It was now time to anticipate and see if we'll have a new Kalos Queen or if Aria will retain her title. Once all the votes were casted, it got dark and the spotlight was spinning again. Then, Pierre says,"The title of Kalos Queen goes to...PERFORMER SERENA!!! A new Kalos Queen has been born tonight"!!! We were all crying happy tears and hugging one another, celebrating the fact that Serena won. Even Serena couldn't believe it. She accomplished her dream. She won the title of Kalos Queen. A flood of emotions hit her as her pokemon joined her in a group hug, all of them happy that they did it. Serena soon stepped up as Klefki floated and placed the tiara on her head. Aria came up to her and says,"Congratulations. You deserved to win. But don't get too comfortable. I'll be training hard to fight back and win my title back. Till then, I hope we can perform together again soon." Serena smiled and says,"I can't wait for that day to come." Afterwards, she was reunited with Shauna and Zoey, who bombarded her with compliments and congratulations. Afterwards, we all joined up outside as Katie and I had Serena in a tight hug. I was saying,"You were so great!!! I knew you could do it"!! Serena smiled and said,"I'm happy that I did my best and won." Ash came up to her and said, with a smile,"Well done My Kalos Queen," before pulling her into a kiss. He didn't even need to say anything. That moment said it all. Soon, Shauna and Zoey had to go, but not before giving us all farewell wishes. Then, we went to the pokemon center as Serena went to check up on how Braixen was doing.

Nurse Joy said,"Braixen is going to be ok. With some rest, she should be better by morning. You can go see her if you want." As Serena walked into the room, she saw Braixen was laying down, looking out at the window. The sound of the door opening was enough to get her to turn her head to see who it was before sighing and saying a quiet and hoarse,"Hi Serena." Her trainer went over to her and said,"How are you feeling"? Braixen sighed and says,"Like I just got hit with hydro cannon...lousy." Serena placed her hand on Braixen's shoulder before saying,"You'll be ok. Once you're all better, we can start practising for the next performance." Braixen frowned a bit before saying,"Why did this have to happen? Why now"? Tears were forming in her red eyes as she said in a hoarse, but upset tone,"I was ready to help you win. Then, this stupid fever got me and I couldn't even fight back! I thought I couldn't feel any worse! Then, seeing you put on that killer performance in the finals a-and winning Kalos Queen without me...it hurts me more than my head does!!! I was ready to help fulfill our promise...a-and I failed!!!! I failed to accomplish our promise and help you win"!! She was sobbing hard with hurt and heartbreak in her eyes. Serena couldn't respond at first, not knowing what to say. Then, feeling the princess keys in her pocket, she got an idea. She put her hand under Braixen's chin before giving her the princess keys. With them in her paws, Braixen said in a teary-eyed, yet hoarse voice,"What do you want me to do with them? It's not like they're any use now."

Serena said,"I want you to look at them. Remember when we won our first key? We may have failed our debut, but we came back stronger and we won it together. Our second key is the same story. We went through adversity and won it with soul. Our third key was our roughest yet, but we won it...together. In it all, you've helped me accomplish our dream. If not for you, I would've never moved onto the next round of the Masterclass. If not for you, I wouldn't have won these keys. If not for you, I would never have meet Pancham, Sylveon, Zoroark, or Skiddo. I wouldn't have even found my dream if not for you. Remember what Ash said before? About us finding our dream together? We did it together because of you. This victory is for all of us, especially you because you've stood by my side through it all to get to where I am today. You've helped to fulfill my promise already and...if there was a time that I could ever be the most proud of you, it's now." That made Braixen feel a lot better, metaphorically speaking, as she smiled slowly as Serena hugged her partner close. Braixen then said before laying back down,"I'm proud to have you as not just a trainer, but as a friend Serena." That was enough to make the Vaniville Town native smile as Braixen fell asleep, with Serena sitting right next to her. Outside, Grace was with us as she asked where Serena was. I told her how she was with Braixen at the moment. She had to go, but she left a message saying that she was proud of Serena for winning and that she will still keep supporting her no matter what. Morning came as Serena and Braixen joined up with us for breakfas after getting brought out by Nurse Joy.

Iris spoke up, saying,"Where's our next location"? I say,"We're heading to my hometown, Snowbelle City, so Ash can challenge the gym there. He only needs one more badge to participate in the Kalos League." Ash was pumped, saying,"Seeing Serena win the Masterclass got me all fired up!! Now, I'm more determined than ever to win my eight badge." Clemont says,"Let's finish breakfast first. Can't travel on an empty stomach." Ash and I basically gobbled the food down and were ready to hit the road, with our friends laughing at the humor in it. Once we were ALL set, we hit the road and were off FINALLY towards Snowbelle City. It's onward to new dreams and adventures.


	125. Braixen's Frozen Adventure Part 1

I'm doing something new. I decided to do a side story in the main story. Disclaimer- I do not own the song or lyrics used today.

It was another bright morning in the Kalos Region. The sun was beginning to rise, the Fletchlings were chirping, and we were all awakening to a bright new day. Ash and Raichu were stretching along with me and my Lucario to the rising sun. Both Lucario and I took a deep breath before I say,"Nothing beats the scent of morning air. It's the best." Ash smiled and says,"Couldn't agree with you more Liz." Soon, our stretching woke up Serena, who couldn't help but smile at how Ash and I got along as friends and rivals. Yes, he is her girlfriend and everything, but I'm like Ash's perfect rival. Tough yet fun to battle. After a while, once everyone was awake, we all had breakfast along with our pokemon. Suddenly, a vibrating was heard as it turned out to have from Katie's phone. She picked it up, saying,"Hello? Yes this is her. Oh hi Aria. You want to take part? Of course. Let me just send you the information. No problem. Bye," before hanging up and texting her the information. She smiled at us, saying,"We got our firsr participant in the concert. Aria." Serena smiled and says,"Looks like she took "Katherine's" proposal and put it to good use." I say,"So far, this has success written all over it." Once we finished, we debated on what to do next. However, I noticed that Dragonite and Lucario were busy wrestling one another and something struck. Their form, their poses, it struck...inspiration. I quickly grabbed my sketch pad and colored pencils and began drawing them.

Bonnie noticed as she showed Squishy, saying,"Look Squishy. Liz is an artist. She can conjure up amazing pictures." I blushed before saying,"Thank you Bonnie. But you know, art is more than just drawing pictures. Art is a movement that can be done with any simple things." I finished up my picture before kneeling down and saying,"Look at these branches for example. If I arrange them like so, into a triangle, I just made art. And it doesn't limit to triangles and pokemon. Just as long as you start with a basic shape and then use your imagination to make it your own." Bonnie was impressed as she says,"Now, I want to make art as well"! I chuckled before going to my tent and pull out this huge container where I kept all my art supplies. The sight of it was enough to make everyone turn their head and look in surprise. I say,"I have always been one for the arts. We can all make art and I know just what you can all use." I opened it up before grabbing some of its content and passing it out. For Ash, I gave him some modeling clay to mold into a creative sculpture. For Serena and Katie, I gave them paint, paintbrushes, and easels. For Iris, I had construction paper, glue, and beads to turn it into something cute. For Bonnie, I gave her a smaller version of my sketchbook and some crayons to draw with. Clemont was working on his inventions so he was fine. Soon, we all sat or stood up and started to work on our projects. Our pokemon even wanted to take part as Raichu molded clay with Ash, Lucario and Dragonite were cutting and gluing construction paper and beads as well. Even Braixen wanted to take part as I looked in my container and pulled out some light brown yarn, some markers, more construction paper, scissors, glue, and a paper plate. I then say,"When I was little, I used to make faces of people I knew with paper plates like that. Why don't you give it a go"? Braixen looked at the supplies I gave her before smiling and sitting down to work on it.

Iris was putting the final touches on her project before displaying it. She says,"It's a Dragonair with bead scales." It was pretty cute as Bonnie soon displayed her drawing. She says,"It's a picture of Squishy in its special dog form." That alerted me because I never saw that happen before. Before I could take thought into it, Ash and Raichu displayed their clay masterpieces. Ash made Raichu and Raichu made a Voltorb. I thought the Voltorb was pretty cute, but Ash's sculpture resembled more like a Mimmikyu than Raichu. I say,"Try again Ash. This time, take it slow. Art isn't something you can rush." Ash understood and began to start over. Serena and Katie both displayed their paintings, which ended up being portraits of one another. That was enough to get all of us laughing from the humor in it. I say,"They really are best friends because they think so much alike." Lucario and Dragonite finished up as well, making paper masks. When they tried it on, they looked pretty funny as Iris says,"Never thought I'd meet a dragon with a great sense of humor." Dragonite blushed and gave a huge smile while Lucario snickered silently. Meanwhile, Braixen was busy on her project, but from my view, she was struggling, especially when I heard her mutter,"Stay," in a pretty annoyed voice. When I asked,"Everything ok there"? She looked up, saying,"I'm good. Just getting the yarn set." What actually was going on was that it wasn't the project she was struggling with, it was being able to see properly. The fur from her head was getting into her eyes, making it hard to see and work properly. Once Braixen cut enough strips of yarn, she put glue on the top edge of the plate and started to put the tips of the yarn strips on the glued parts. But it was hard with her fur always getting in her face and no matter how many times she huffed at them, they seemed to just bounce back into place. She then glued a small piece of construction paper on the top right side of the plate before smiling in content. She picked the plate up while saying,"Guess who I made," before showing it to us. We were all dying of laughter as to how awesome and hilarious it looked. Braixen actually made Serena and it looked pretty good.

Even Serena was impressed as she says,"That's pretty good. You got the resemblance down to a T." Braixen smiled before saying,"I'm glad you like it. I struggled a bit with the yarn. Making sure it was where I wanted it to be." I say,"Art is usually never perfect. Even the best pieces of work have its flaws." Ash says,"This is lots of fun. Modeling with clay is really cool." Once we finished all of our art projects, we placed them in a special box to keep them safe. Our pokemon decided to branch out and relax. Raichu and Lucario were playing tag, Dragonite was napping underneath a shady tree, and Braixen was picking flowers. However, her fur was driving her nuts again as she kept pushing it to the side while muttering,"Stay up there fur. Stop blocking my face." Serena joined up with her partner, saying,"How's my favorite fuzzy girl doing," as she petted her behind the ears while Braixen laughed a bit. Suddenly, from a distance, a mysterious call was heard by Braixen as she got up, saying,"Did you hear that"? Serena shrugged saying,"I didn't hear anything." She heard the voice again as she says,"I'm going to look around real quick. I'll be back in a minute," before darting into the forest. The voice seemed to get louder as she kept looking while shouting,"Hello! Is someone there"?! The wind seemed to guide her in the right direction as she kept trailing on. **( I think you know the song our plucky, little firefox is going to sing. So, why don't we join her? )**

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~ Into the Unknown~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Mysterious Voice** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah x3_

 **Braixen** : _I can hear you, but I won't. Some look for trouble, while others don't. There's a thousand reasons, I should go about my day. And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away, oh._

 **Mysterious Voice** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah. ( Oh ) Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_.

 **Braixen** : _You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear. And if I heard you,_ which I don't _, I'm spoken for I fear. Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls. I'm sorry secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls._ _I've had my adventure, I don't need something new. I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you. Into the unknown!! Into the unknown!! Into the unknown!!_

 **Mysterious Voice** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah x2_

 **Braixen** : _What do you want? Cause you've been keeping me awake. Are you here to distract me, so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down, I'm not where I'm meant to be?_

 _Everyday's a little harder as I feel my power grow. Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go...Into the unknown!! Into the unknown!! Into the unknown!!_

 **Mysterious Voice** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah x2 ( Oh! )_

 **Braixen** : _Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me?_

At that moment, Braixen started to run across an open plain that seemed to be glowing brightly.

 **Braixen** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah x6 ( Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah x6 )_

 _Where are you going? Don't leave me alone. How do I follow you... ( Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah ) Into the unknown?! ( Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah )_

The glow flashed before disappearing with Braixen as well. Once the glow was completely gone, Braixen realized where she ended up. In the sky in an unknown world where there's barely anything but snow. She flailed her arms as she fell from the sky, landing in a deep, soft snow bank. Braixen popped out from it, shivering and with her canines chattering. She was able to stutter,"S-so c-c-cold. I need w-w-warmth." She was able to climb out and begin walking in a random direction, hoping it led somewhere. After about an hour of walking, she seemed to be going nowhere fast. Suddenly, a bear appeared out of nowhere as Braixen got defensive while saying,"Guess the Ursarings here are different and more brutal looking." As the bear saw the fox pokemon, it started to charge towards her as Braixen took off running. Once she was a good distance away from the bear, she stopped and panted hard while saying,"Man. Why are the pokemon here so...brutal? I need to find my way home, but...which way is home"? Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes as she growled and says,"Who's there? Whoever you are, I can breathe fire and I-I'm not afraid to," before shivering tremendously and saying,"U-Use it." Luckily, the person who came out of the bushes was friendly. However, who it was was someone that no one would expect. A beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and sapphire eyes, just like her trainer. She wore a white dress with rainbow crystals on its end. She looked older and taller than her trainer. Braixen was in shock as the woman smiled and says,"At ease little one." Braixen couldn't respond because of the state of shock she was in.

The woman walked up to her and patted the firefox on her head as Braixen silently says,"Who are you"? The woman smiled and says,"I'm Elsa. Nice to meet you. What's your name"? Braixen smiled and says,"I don't really have a name. I'm usually just called by my pokemon name Braixen." Elsa laughed before saying,"Well. I should give you a name. Let's see...Ember. Has a nice ring to it." Braixen tilted her head before smiling and saying,"Ember. I like it." Braixen then took a deep breath before saying,"Can I ask you a question Ms. Elsa"? Elsa nodded before the firefox says,"Where am I and how can I get back home"?


	126. Braixen's Frozen Adventure Part 2

Just popping in with the special disclaimer, and it's a long one today- I do not own Frozen in any shape or form, the song or lyrics used today, etc. Now, let's get to it.

 _What started out like a normal day in the Kalos Region turned out to be an unexpected turn of adventure when Braixen was mysteriously brough to a new place. There, she met Elsa, who gave her the name Ember. Now, hoping to find some answers, Ember asked her_

"Where am I and how to I get back home"? Elsa thought for a minute before saying,"You're in the Ice realm of the Enchanted Forest." Braixen titled her head before saying,"Enchanted Forest"? Elsa smiled and said,"The Enchant Forest is this place. A huge forest divided into 5 realms represented by a different spirit. Land, Earth, Fire, Water, and Ice, which is me. How to get you back home...that's a different story. Where do you live exactly"? Ember sighed and said,"I'm from the Kalos region, which I guess is now really far away. I have no idea which direction to," before shivering from the cold. Elsa held Ember close, which made the shivering less presistent, before saying,"Why don't we continue our talk somewhere a little warmer? I'm going to visit my sister and my friends in Arendelle. Come along. You'll like them. They're really good people." Ember thought for a minute before smiling and nodding. Both walked towards the edge of the land where land and water met. There, a water horse rose from the waters and stood in front of them, surprising Ember the most. She says,"What is that"? Elsa walked towards the water horse and says,"This is the water spirit." Elsa held the horse's muzzle close to her as it became enclosed in ice. Ember gasped in shock as the horse was now fully ice as she says,"You...that...it was...how in the name of Arceus did you do that?! That's incredible"!! Elsa says while hopping onto the horse,"I'll tell you on the way. Hop on," as Ember climbed on while the water spirit began to gallop on the water.

Back in Kalos, Serena was getting worried about Braixen/Ember. Ash joined up next to her, saying,"You're getting worried for Braixen huh? No worries. She's strong and if something's wrong, she can handle it herself." Serena took a breath of relief as she says,"You're probably right Ash. I'm probably overreacting." I soon joined them, saying,"Guys, we have an issue upon us. I was on a fly patrol with Dragonite when I noticed Braixen was running across this glowing field that gave off this blinding flash and then it disappeared...along with Braixen." This made both of them shocked, with Serena feeling the worst. She says,"Oh no!! Braixen is missing!!! We have to find her"!!! I say,"Ok. Calm down sis. We will find her. However...there's only one problem. We don't know where she is now or even where she went."

Back in Arendelle, Elsa and Ember finally arrived to the kingdom as they both got off the horse, who turned into water instantly. Meanwhile, Ember was comprehending all the information Elsa has told her. She says,"So let me get this straight. You were born with the power to make ice and snow and was originally the queen but feared that you might hurt someone so you ran away, but with the help from your sister and your friends, you learned to control it and have ruled together in peace for years until you heard a mysterious voice calling you, just like I did, and together with your friends and your sister, you went to the Enchanted Forest and settled a dispute, learned about your past, bring peace towards the land, and became a fifth spirit along with the other 4 spirits and since you stay to keep everything balanced, your sister became queen and her boyfriend Kristoff, who works as an ice harvester and talks with his partner Sven, is now her fiancée and Olaf is a magic, talking snowman that you created? Wow...that's a lot to take in all at once." Elsa laughed a bit before patting Ember on the head again and saying,"Once you get the full gist of it, it's easier to understand." As they walked, Ember seemed to finally understand the differences between her world and the new world she was in. For one thing, the creatures here were not called pokemon. They were called animals and they didn't have powers like her. Plus, they had different names such as bear, wolf, ir as she learned about Sven, reindeer. Another major difference was that there were no pokemon gyms, leagues, or showcase stages. There weren't even any trainers around. Anyways, both of them soon arrived to the castle as they walked inside.

To a person's view, it would be enchanting. To Ember, it's like a dream come true. She says,"What I wouldn't give to live in a place like this...even for a day." Soon, a female only a few years younger than Elsa came down the steps in a regal gown, her auburn brown hair in a braided bun, and a huge smile on her face at the sight of Elsa. As the sisters shared a sentimental hug, Ember watched from a distance, temporarily frowning because of her missing her friends and trainer. Anna soon saw Ember as she says,"Elsa. You brought a friend of yours with you"? Elsa soon walked to the firefox's side, saying,"Anna, this is Ember. I met her in the Enchanted Forest. She's not from here. She needs help returning home." Anna says,"Well, of course IllI'll help you guys. But, how did she arrive here anyways and why"? Ember says,"I heard a voice calling me Ms. Anna. I tried to follow it and I ended up in the Enchanted Forest. I don't know why it wanted me to follow it but," before hearing the voice again. She was alert, saying,"There it is again. I heard it!! Please tell me you guys heard it too." Elsa knelt to her, saying,"I heard it too." Anna says,"Maybe if we follow the voice and find its source, it might be a source that can lead you back home." Ember liked the sound of it as she says,"If it's an important clue, I'm willing to go through it. Adventure's upon us and we will solve this mystery." Elsa smiled before saying,"Let's find Kristoff and Sven before we head out." Suddenly, two voices from outside shouted, saying,"Sven! Take it easy! We are almost there," and "This is fun"! All three girls ran out and saw a speeding reindeer halting to a stop with a sled stopping behind him and a man riding on top of it and a snowman sitting next to him. Anna laughed before saying,"There's my handsome fiancée," before climbing up onto the sled. Elsa and Ember got into the sled as well.

Kristoff smiled and says,"Where to ladies"? Elsa says,"Back to the Enchanted Forest please. We are on a very special mission." With a flick of the reins, Sven started darting off once again to the Enchanted Forest. As they rode, Ember couldn't help but smile. It's been a while since she ever went on an adventure by herself. Yes, she misses her friends, her teammates, Serena, but, just some time alone, out doing something fun, in a new place she wasn't still used to, is really nice as well. Soon, after about a day and night of traveling, chatting, sleeping under the stars, they made it to the entrance of the Enchanted Forest. They all got out and walked in as Olaf says,"It's going to be so much fun walking around here again." Ember smiled before saying,"I just hope that I can find out who or what is calling me and why." Elsa says,"No worries Ember. I'm sure we'll figure out the source of the calls and see if we can help find you a way to get back home." As they walked in, Anna says,"I just hope nothing goes wrong like before." Kristoff says,"Don't worry. We know the people, they know us, everything's calm, things are looking great." Ember says,"It looks so different than the forests back home. Plus, I feel like the only creature around here who can shoot fire." Elsa says,"Well, I believe that once you get to meet the fire spirit, you won't feel so lonely." Elsa then turned to her friends while saying,"Ok. I'm going to take Ember by the Dark Sea. You guys find the people of the Enchanted Forest and ask them anything about if there have been any odd occurrences lately." Anna nodded as she says,"Ok Elsa. Be careful." Ember says,"If something goes up, I'll be ready to defend. How can any enemy withstand this," before firing a flamethrower straight up into the air. Anna says,"I don't think anyone will want to mess with that." Soon, both females started heading out as Ember kept thinking _Don't fret my friends. I will soon be back home_ _with all of you once again_.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~_ _~ Show Yourself~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Braixen** : _Every inch of me is trembling, but not from the cold. Something is familiar, like a dream I can reach, but not quite hold. I can sense you there, like a friend I've always known. I'm arriving, and it feels like I am home._

 _I have always been a fortress, cold secrets deep inside. You have secrets too, but you don't have to hide._ _Show yourself, I'm dying to meet you. Show yourself, it's your turn. Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life? Show yourself, I'm ready to learn. Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah._

 **Mysterious Voice** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_

 **Braixen** : _I've never felt so certain. All my life, I've been torn. But I'm here for a reason. Could it be the reason I was born? I have always been so different. Normal rules did not apply. Is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why?_

 _Show yourself, I'm no longer trembling. Here I am, I've come so far. You are the answer I've waited for all of my life. Show yourself, let me see who you are. Come to me now, open your door. Don't make me wait one moment more. Oh, come to me now, open your door. Don't make me wait one moment more._

 **Voices** : _Where the north wind meet the sea._

 **Elsa** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_

 **Voices** : _There's a river_

 **Elsa** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_

 **Voices** : _Full of memory_

 **Elsa** : _Come, my darling, homeward bound_.

 **Braixen** : _I am found!!!_

 **Elsa and Braixen** : _Show yourself, step into the power. Throw yourself into something new._

 **Voices and Elsa** : _You are the one you've been waiting for._

 **Braixen** : _All of my life_.

 **Voices** : _All of your life_.

 **Braixen** : _Oh, show yourself_!

 **Voices** : _Ah-Ah-Ah_!

 **Braixen** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_!

 **Voices** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_!

 **Braixen** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_!

 **Voices** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_!

 **Braixen** : _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_!

They soon made it to the beach of the Dark Sea. Ember gulped, seeing how hard the waves were crashing and how rough the water looked. Suddenly, Ember heard the call again as she replied with her own, shouting,"Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah"!! She then says,"It's out there! I can hear it! Feel it! We have to go out onto the water. But it looks rough and choppy and I don't know how to swim so well." Elsa smiled saying,"We don't need to swim. Our friends the water spirit will guide us." The water horse appeared once again as both hopped on it. Ember was nervous about the whole ordeal, but hearing the call and feeling its close presence, it made her determined to see why she's being called. She gave a nod of affirmation and says,"Let's go," as they rode deep into the Dark Sea, seeking answers and looking for hope.


	127. Braixen's Frozen Adventure Part 3

Back in the Northuldra village deep in the Enchanted Forest, Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff were talking to its leader about if there had been any differences in the environment lately. However, she told them that everything was ok and that nothing was different. Olaf then noticed a stone picture of what looked like an egg. It wasn't just any egg, to a pokemon trainer, it was a Fennekin egg. When Olaf asked the leader about it, she says,"That egg was something quite special. The fire spirit found it one day and showed it to me. We vowed to take care of it. Anna, your mother cared for it so much, she wanted to adopt the creature that would hatch from it. However, the day before the conflict that started a while back, it disappeared and we haven't seen it since. All we could think about was that it hatched and escaped in time." Kristoff seemed to see the resemblance as he says,"The ears on that egg...it looks a little bit like Ember's doesn't it"? Anna noticed as well as she says,"Then I guess Ember was originally from here. But wait. She said she was from somewhere else. So, how did her egg end up here in the first place"?

 **( How did Ember's egg end up here when she was hatched in Lysandre Labs** **? Let's flashback to the past my friend. )**

 _Long ago, a young Idina was exploring the forest when she saw a small glow behind a tree. It turned out to have come from a small Fennekin egg. She didn't know what kind of egg it was, but she didn't mind. She wanted to hatch it and care for the creature inside. She kept it warm and cozy for a couple of weeks before one day, it was disappeared. It left with no trace and no signs of getting stolen. What happened was that a Mew appeared and teleported the egg away. The egg landed softly on a grass patch before rolling down the hill and landing by the feet of a scientist from Team Flare. He picked the egg up and had an evil smirk on his face as he took it inside the building. There, the egg was placed inside a container as it began to glow and out of the egg emerged Ember as a tiny, little Fennekin._

The leader then says,"If this Ember friend of yours is the creature that hatched from the egg, it might be looking for answers towards her past. The call from Atohallan is probably what it's hearing." Anna then says,"But last time Elsa went to that place, she nearly froze to death. What if it happens again"? Kristoff held his fiancée by the hand and says,"Do not worry. I'm sure she's aware of that and will make sure that it doesn't happen to Ember." Meanwhile, Elsa and Ember continued to ride until they were close to Atohallan. The waters were calmer now and the icy island was glowing brilliantly. Ember, seeing this, was in awe as she says,"It's so beautiful. Atohallan is...amazing." Soon, they made it as they jumped off and the water spirit dissipated into the ocean. They walked to the entrance of the cave as Ember heard the call again, loud and clear. She says,"I heard it and it's loud this time. It's coming from inside that cave." Elsa says,"I came here when I first heard the sound and I learned more about my past along with Anna. We can't go too deep or else something bad will happen." Ember took a deep breath before saying,"I've always wanted to know about my origins and my past, especially why I ended up hatching somewhere that I remember vividly." They both took a deep breath as they entered the cave of Atohallan.

Back in Kalos, it went from a talk to a full blown search party. Our flying types have taken to the skies, patrolling the entire square area of the forest. Some of our pokemon like Greninja, Zeraora, Sceptile, and Zoroark scaled from tree to tree. Violet tried to hear for Braixen and Lycanroc was sniffing around, looking for a scent trail. We were walking and looking around, calling the firefox, hoping she heard at least one of us. All our pokemon were calling her as well, but so far, we were having no luck so far. Even Lucario was struggling to track her down with his aura. All we could be thinking was _Where's Braixen_? In Atohallan, Elsa and Ember walked deeper into the cave until they reached a dark, flat area that had a faint glow. It came from what looked like a small, glowing sphere. The call was coming from the sphere. Ember wanted to touch it, but feared of what might happen. She looked up at Elsa, who nodded and says,"Go right ahead." Ember walked up to the sphere before touching it as the sphere became light and went inside Ember, before unveiling a flashback. It was of the night Ember escaped Lysandre Labs. She was able to escape the container she was contained in. She ran across the hallways as scientists sounded the alarms and used their pokemon to chase her. However, she found a hole perfectly her size and escaped into the night, deep into the forest. The scientists searched for days, but never found her again. That night, Ember stayed in a cave, whimpering in true fear. Then, a light, holographic picture of Ember appeared in front of her, saying,"I'm proud. To think I never thought I'd see you get so strong. With that, I grant you great power. You are aware of the power your trainer possesses. Not only do you gain access to this, I believe now...it's time."

The holographic picture then seemed to walk into Ember as a glow surrounded her. It wasn't the glow of a pokemon evolution. It was something different. Ember's paws each gained two more fingers and her feet gained two more toes each. Her eyes turned from ruby red to sapphire blue, just like Serena. The fur on her head went from her normal color to honey blonde. Two blue ribbons appeared on the fur of both her ears. To top it off, a music note appeared on her left paw. When the glow dissipated, Elsa was left in shock as Ember saw on the reflective ice and was in shock. Even she couldn't believe it. The hair, the eyes, even the ribbons, all resembled Serena so well. Then, she had humanoid features like the 5 fingers and toes on each paw and foot. Then, the ribbons really sold everything. She even realized that she had a new pokemon move in her arsenal, slash. She looked at Elsa, who smiled as the two embraced in a hug, with Ember saying,"Look...Can you believe it"? Elsa smiled and says,"You've gotten so strong and being able to deal with your past the way you did...I couldn't be more happier. I'm sure your friends will be as well." Then, the final point of it was that Ember's telepathy was gone. She was now speaking with a full fledged voice. Suddenly, a rift opened up behind them, revealing a portal to Kalos. Ember smiled before saying,"I can now return home." She was about to dart into the portal, but stopped to look back at Elsa before saying,"I can go home...but...I have this feeling...I don't want to leave."

She ran and hugged Elsa again as the ice princess patted her on the head while saying,"I know, but you're friends and family probably miss you. Besides, don't you want to reunite with them as well"? Ember looked at the portal before saying,"Yes, I do. But will you be ok? What about Anna? Kristoff? Sven? Even Olaf? Will they be ok"? Elsa smiled before saying,"We'll always be in touch. Hope we get to see each other again." Ember nodded before saying,"I'll miss you too. I also hope we see each other again soon." Ember then headed towards the portal, turned, and waved goodbye to Elsa, as she headed into the portal, with it closing behind her. Once back in Kalos, Ember smiled and shouts,"I'm finally home! Now to find the others"! She didn't need to look far because Talonflame and Dragonite spotted her as she waved them down towards her. They were in shock when they saw Ember. Meanwhile, the rest of us were heading towards them with Serena saying,"Now I'm getting really concerned. We've looked up, we've look down, we've looked...Braixen"?!?! We were all in shock when we saw Ember, especially in the new form she was in. At first, about most of us didn't even recognize her, until she said, and yes, I literally mean said,"Miss me guys cause I missed you"!! Serena was the first to step up and face her with a huge smile and hugging her close. I say,"Wow!! What exactly happened? Where did you go? When did your transformation happen? Why"? Everyone else kept firing questions as well as Ember laughed and say,"Ok ok ok. I'll answer all your questions. First off, I gave a new name: Ember. Second, it began earlier when I heard this mysterious voice and went to check it out."


	128. Battling At Full Volume Part 1

It was nighttime and Ash was doing some special training with Raichu and Greninja. He had Greninja use water shurigen as Raichu dodged and launched an electro ball. Greninja sliced through it with cut as the attack hit the river, dousing Ash entirely. He then had Greninja use double team while Raichu eliminated the copies with wild charge. I say,"Those three are training really hard. You can see their determination overflowing." Clemont mentions while putting plates down,"I'm having a battle with him right after dinner." Serena then rushed by, shouting,"Hey Ash! You'll catch a cold! Here," before tossing him a pink towel as he caught it. Ash smiled and says,"I'll be fine. Don't worry," before giving out a pretty bad sneeze. I say, tipping my hat,"Lucario, do you believe something bad will happen from this," as it grunted and nodded from this. Suddenly, a water shurigen that almost hit it got our attention as we saw Greninja, doing a bring it on motion. Ash, seeing this, says,"I think it wants to battle Lucario." I smiled and say,"I'm in. What do you say bud," as Lucario launched an aura sphere, which hit the water, dousing Ash even more. Soon, the night disappeared and was replaced by morning as a rockstar was walking through the forest with his Pikachu. He overheard some trainers talking about Ash and was looking for him, wanting to battle him. Meanwhile, everyone was preparing for breakfast as Bonnie looked over at the boy's tent, saying,"Ash sure is taking his time." Clemont was saying,"That's because he was training till almost the sun came up." Serena looked over at a tree before smiling and saying,"He wasn't the only one." Lucario and I were asleep by a tree, lightly snoring after that battle we had with Ash, with Lucario winning of course. Iris says,"They've been battling so hard, they wore out and knocked out." Serena got up and rubbed my back, saying,"Sis, wake up. Time to arise Sleeping Beauty." I opened my eyes and say,"Is breakfast ready? Cool. Lucario, wake up." The aura pokemon awoke as well, stretching and giving a big yawn. You can easily tell that we both had a good night's sleep. As we got up, I looked around and say,"Ketchum hasn't woken up yet? Man..that battle must've been more exhausting than I thought." Ash finally came out of the tent as Bonnie told him that breakfast was ready. I noticed that something was odd as I walked up, saying,"Hey Ash. You feeling ok"? That's when I noticed it.

The redness, the exhaustion, even the cold sweat. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town was sick...really sick. When Ash walked over to Serena and almost collapsed in her arms, we all freaked out as I quickly got a hold of him and dragged him back into his tent. Taking his temperature, his fever was high. About as high as Ember's about a week ago. Iris quickly filled a bucket of water as Katie grabbed an old cloth from her bag. I dipped the cloth into the water and placed it carefully over the trainer's forehead. I had to do it like 6 times because his fever was so high. Katie even mentioned,"Seeing how warm the cloth gets and so fast as well, the fever must be bad." I say,"Ash was literally soaked so he must've caught a really bad cold. I remember that too well." Raichu was worried for its best friend and partner. Serena then says,"Oh yeah. You got sick from getting soaked as well." Clemont decided to go into town to get medicine as Bonnie decided to tag along. I had Rotom Dex turn on his GPS so he could be their map. As the three headed out, Katie and Iris decided to head out and get some tea for Ash that can help cure colds. That left me and Serena taking care of Ash. Serena soaked the cloth again while saying,"We got to remain strong, no matter what." Soon, Pancham and Ember went to refill the bucket with cool water as Sylveon grabbed the bucket and Serena soaked the cloth and reapplied it on Ash again. I placed my hand on his cheek, saying,"He looks a lot better now. His fever must be going down." Ember knelt down and say,"Don't worry Ash. We know you'll get better soon." Serena smiled before saying,"Since when did you start caring about Ash so much"?

Ember shrugged before saying,"I guess since the transformation, I've started to have the same emotions that you have. Happiness, sadness, anger, kindness, etc, you know what I mean." I say,"If we all keep at it, Ash will be better before you can flick an electric guitar at me." Suddenly, as if on cue, we all heard rock and roll music. Suddenly, the musician from earlier appeared with his Pikachu, saying,"Shredding the guitar on the road is my gig. Being Jimmy the Pikachu trainer is too." Lucario and I sweat dropped as I say,"Pretty spunky and ambitious isn't he," with Lucario agreeing. When Jimmy saw Ash's Raichu with us, he says,"Oh yeah! Does that Raichu travel with Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town? Word has it it's really strong." We all grew nervous as he and his Pikachu came closer. Serena had to nervously say,"Really strong? Yeah, it's his." Both Jimmy and his Pikachu were happy and determined to see him. As Jimmy shredded his guitar, I say,"Excuse me, don't want to be a bother, but could you please-," before getting cut off with him saying,"Let me guess? You're both Ash's buddies"? We nodded as he started to play his guitar LOUDLY and SHOUTED,"Listen up! Leave him a message! Yah! I'm into my Pikachu so much, I don't battle using any of my other pokemon! If I hear there's a strong pokemon out west, I go there and battle it! And if I hear there's a strong pokemon out east, I go there too! I go anywhere my Pikachu can't be beat"! We tried to tell him about situation, but he cut us off again, saying,"Hey Ash of Pallet Town!! I challenge you to a rocking and rolling pokemon battle. And not just any pokemon battle! I'm talking about Raichu vs Pikachu"!!!!! His music and shouting was so loud, we all had to resort to covering our ears.

Even Serena shouted,"Stop it," and he still wouldn't listen. She and Iworried that all the noise was going to wake Ash up. Finally, enough was enough as Ember shouted,"ALL RIGHT!! ENOUGH!! JUST STOP PLAYING THAT GUITAR THIS INSTANT!! STOP!!! PLEASE"!!!! That was enough to get Jimmy to stop as he says,"Pretty loud for a girl." That ticked her off as she shakily took a deep breath to calm down before saying,"Ok. We'll get him, but can you try and quiet your shouting please"? He seemed to comply as he said excitedly,"You'll really go get him"?! Serena and I both looked at each other before I say,"We will. Just wait out here a minute." We all went inside the tent and saw that Ash was luckily still asleep. Like how?! Jimmy and his Pikachu were probably louder than the car horns in a traffic jam during rush hour!! Meanwhile, we were thinking about what to do. If Ash found out he got challenged to a battle, he will do it, even if he's sick. For a moment, he sturred as we all froze and worried for what he would do. Luckily, Ash was only talking in his sleep as we all sighed a big breath of relief. In it all, Serena was thinking _I can't let Ash get into a battle right now. But I doubt that Jimmy guy will leave, even if we tell him the situation that's going. We promised to take care of Ash, but what can I do_? Suddenly, she saw Ash's clothes folded on the end and slowly picked up his signature cap. Raichu seemed to know her idea as I say,"Sis...what are you thinking? You have an idea"? Soon, we walked out of the tent sweat dropping as Serena came out with Raichu, saying in her impression of Ash's voice,"Here I am! I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town"!!


	129. Battling At Full Volume Part 2

We all watched, waited, and anticipated how Jimmy was going to react to this. I instantly knew this plan already had BIG FAILURE written all over it, but we'll see. Jimmy actually seemed to buy it as he says,"What do you think kid? Check out my Pikachu! The strongest of the strongest! It's the ultimate Pikachu! Here's Spike," as he began playing his guitar again and Spike was thrashing to the music. Serena was a bit relieved that Jimmy bought it, but knew she was going to have to battle hard to keep it up. Raichu offered some words of wisdom as she thanked Raichu for the advice. She then shouts,"Raichu, I choose you," as it lept out onto the field. Jimmy let Serena have the first move as I was refereeing and called for the battle to start. Spike used quick attack as Raichu instantly overpowered it with wild charge, knocking it flat on its back while taking a tiny bit of recoil damage. Spike was able to stand, but not before grunting in pain. I could tell the Jimmy wasn't fooling around. His Pikachu was definitely well-trained. Spike then went in with thunder punch as Raichu met with its own, creating a stalemate. Spike then jumped to use dig. But Serena then came up with a clever idea. She said in her Ash voice,"Raichu, use iron tail to grab Spike and slam it to the ground"!! Raichu used its metallic tail to grab Spike, stopping its dig attack, before slamming it to the ground hard. The pokemon were impressed as I mentally said _Well played sister. That was a good counter_. Jimmy worriedly say,"Spike, are you ok"? It struggled to its feet and was really shaky. Jimmy then says,"Word on the street is straight up. That Raichu is definitely something. Spike is having a really hard time. Time to counter"! Spike went in with thunderbolt as Serena shouted,"Absorb it," much to our surprise.

Raichu used its electric cheek to actually absorb the electricity, so instead of getting hurt, it actually got stronger. I was thinking _It's either the outfit or the battle, but Serena is really acting like Ash. Playing the cards right and being unpredictable. Smart...like something he'd do_. Once Raichu was fully charged, Serena shouted in her Ash voice,"Raichu, let's show them a real thunderbolt"! Raichu jumped and unleashed its newly charged thunderbolt, hitting Spike and dealing a painful, knockout blow. I say,"Pikachu is unable to battle. Raichu wins, hence, the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town"! Serena and Raichu hugged it out as we were all happy and relieved that the battle was over and hopefully, this can end pretty quick. Jimmy ran to his partner, saying,"Spike!! Are you ok"? Spike opened his eyes and gave a small thumbs up and wink. I say,"That was quite intense. Nice battle." Jimmy says,"Wow Ash!! That was incredible. The way you were with your pokemon...you majorly rocked the house yo," before playing his guitar again with Spike thrashing. He sent his farewells before running out with Spike by his side. Serena soon fell back and sat down, sighing a huge breath of relief with Raichu joining her. Ember says,"If he was going to strum that guitar any louder or longer, I would've marched up to him and snapped it in half! I can only take his kind of music for so long. Plus, that was insulting what he said." Serena breathed pretty fast before saying,"Well, he's gone now and there's no need to worry. We battled, I won, all's well that ends well." Then, our pokemon noticed something as I seemed to notice it too as we were all nervous and pretty intrigued at the same time.

Serena then turned to me before saying,"Now, I should change before Ash wakes up or one of our friends sees me in this or Jimmy comes back." I then got the courage to say,"Uh Serena, about Ash waking up and one of our friends seeing you in his outfit...," before pointing behind her. When she turned and saw, she blushed and turned a deep shade of crimson red. A curious Ash, a confused Clemont, Katie, and Iris, and an almost giggling Bonnie, were right behind her. Seeing that this was going to be hard to explain, I walked up next to Serena and say,"Listen up. It's a long story." We then spent the next half hour explaining to them about everything that went down. Once we finished, Ash was the first to speak up, saying,"You did all that for me"? Serena slowly nodded, her blush lessening a little bit. Ash then smiled and says,"No one has ever been caring enough to do something like that before. Thank you Serena." Serena smiled brightly before saying,"I'd do anything for you Ash. As a girlfriend, friend, and companion." I then say,"But wait a minute. Ash, how are you already better? It usually takes a normal person about a day to get well." Ash then scratched the back of his head before saying,"Then, I guess I'm not normal." Raichu had a smirk as if you say _Seriously?! You've rescued so many legendaries and mythical pokemon, jumped off many crazy places to save me, done so many crazy stunts like that to protect your team, friends, family, or other pokemon, been to the dark side and back, and don't even get me started on your deaths and revivals_ _. You are definitely beyond normal_. Ash just petted Raichu, ignoring its smirk, while saying,"Well, you were probably excellent in the battle Raichu. Great job," which got the orange mouse to loosen up a bit.

I then say,"So, how long were you people looking at us when you saw...what occured earlier"? Clemont says,"Well, we saw the end of the battle when we got back before going into the tent and giving Ash his medicine. Katie and Iris joined in a minute later and fave him a cup of the tea. When we heard that trainer you were battling with leave, we all came out, including Ash and you can tell what happened next because we are all here." Bonnie then says,"You do look pretty cool in Ash's clothing Serena." Serena then says,"I only dressed like him just to satisfy Jimmy since he originally wanted to battle Ash." Ash then says,"Well, if everything is now all set...Serena...sweetie...can I have my clothes back"? Serena blushed before saying,"Sure...just let me change real quick," before rushing into the girl's tent. She soon came out, back in her own clothing and giving Ash his so he could change. Once out, he placed his cap back on as he says,"Now, I'm back and better than ever," before his stomach ruined the moment with its grumbling. Clemont then says,"How about I make lunch," with Bonnie wanting to help. As we went to help, Serena asked Ash,"Ash, can you promise me something? If I ever get sick and someone wants to battle me, will you dress up as me and take me place"? Ash got flustered as he says,"Sorry, but I don't think that will happen. But if it ever did, of course I will, just for you," before kissing his girlfriend on the lips as she kissed right back. Soon, they joined up with us at the picnic table.


	130. Face Off With A Fierce Foe

Ash and I in the midst of yet another powerful clash with one another. It was yes, a simple one on one, but anything with Ash makes it a lot of fun. Our pokemon were the fast and extremely agile fire phoenix of the skies, Talonflame, and the strong, tough, and bulky king of the Alolan Jungles, Incineroar, the master of the dark. Talonflame was charging in with steel wing as Incineroar grabbed it, stopping the bird dead in its tracks. Incineroar then used hyper beam at close range, knocking Talonflame straight to the ground. It struggled to get back into the air as it retaliated with peck, hitting the fire/dark type pokemon on its chest. Incineroar smiled before hitting Talonflame with throat chop, delivering the knockout blow. Iris, being the referee, announced me and Incineroar as the winners while the pair of us shared a high five. I've had my doubts with him ever since it evolved from Torracat. It's not it was bad or anything, but seeing it...reminded me of Kevin. It was especially hard when I was attacked. It understood well and did its best to make things comfortable between us since that time. It's gotten better and we've grown close, but every time it flashes a toothy smile, it reminded me of Kevin's and my anger and fear return. It's lessened up with help from my friends, but it still resides, and I worry one wrong move will ruin everything. Anyways, after our battle, we joined up with our traveling friends and started out on the road again. As we walked, I couldn't help but remember that faithful day in Anistar City. The punches, the burns, even the feel of it all, it haunts me dearly. Incineroar could tell how I felt as it tried to give me a hug. Seeing what it was going to do, I flinched and shouted,"Don't hurt me," causing it to shrink back and my friends, and sister, to turn around and look.

I took a deep breath before saying,"Sorry buddy. Just..remembering what occurred is all. Guess my memories got a hold on me for a second." Incineroar nodded and seemed to comply as Lucario, who was also with me, understood as well. Serena says,"I can understand. That day is hard to forget. And the scars that remain can really worsen the feeling." Ash says,"Liz, if you don't mind me asking, who was it that attacked you that day," with Raichu releasing angry sparks from its cheeks. I was about to speak when a flamethrower from behind the bushes alarmed us. We went to check it out, but where it came from, I, for once, felt true fear. It was Kevin and his Incineroar. That wretched rat of a trainer was having his own pokemon fire random flamethrowers into the air. As it did, Kevin kept shouting,"Keep it up!! We will be invincible at this rate"! We all saw him as Ash say,"Never thought thay we'd see him here." Clemont asked,"Who is that"? Serena says with a small smile,"One of Liz's fiercest rivals, Kevin. He always calls her weak and tries to show her up, but he fails every time." Serena then turned her head and saw me shaking both in fear and in anger. I was terrified to the core of seeing my attacker again, and I was angry, wanting to beat the living daylight out of him until he can't see the light of day no more. Seeing the look I had in my eyes, my Incineroar returned itself into its pokeball, not wanting to cause trouble while Lucario grew really defensive. When Clemont saw this and asked,"Liz, are you ok? What's wrong"? I just shook in fear before I ran off with tears in my eyes as Lucario ran after me. Everyone grew concerned as Ash says,"Something must've happened that made her like this. Let's go talk to Kevin and see if he knows anything." The group agreed and went up to talk to Kevin as he looked over and smiled. He says,"Lookie here bud. It's Liz's friends. Hello there. I heard about what occurred at Anistar City. I'm so sorry for your loss," as his Incineroar soon looked down and grumbled softly. It may looked tough and it may act cruel towards me, but deep down, it actually cares about me. Truth be told, it never wanted to hurt me or Lucario in the first place. It was forced to it, forced by violence.

Ash says,"What do you mean loss"? Kevin says,"Didn't Liz pass away from the injuries? I heard they were really severe." In his head, he thought _Yes!!! I finally did it!! I showed everyone she was truly weak by ridding her from my world!! Now, I will be the strongest trainer in all of Kalos!!!_ Serena then says,"Liz didn't die. She's still alive and thriving luckily, still as tough as ever." That made Kevin enraged inside as he mentally thought _What?!?!?! You got to be kidding me!!! Well, she must at least be rendered unable to work right_. He asked,"Is she paralyzed or anything like that"? Ash says,"No, she is fully healthy and is in perfectly working condition." He screamed on the inside as his Incineroar sighed a breath of relief as he looked around before sneaking off into the forest. Kevin then says,"Guess I still have a mission, to prove that that girl doesn't deserve to be a trainer because she's weak"!! Bonnie says,"Hey!! Liz is a great trainer," with Iris adding,"Yeah!! You are just jealous of her success." Kevin cackled before saying,"Oh please!! She's stupid, thinking friendship and bonds equal power!! Besides, judging by how things went, I feel like I need to just...liven things up." Ash says,"What is it with you and her and why do you keep saying things like "I should've done a better job""? Kevin says,"Well, since we're all alone and it appears that no one else is around, allow me to feed you some reality, seasoned with knowledge, and for dessert, a story. You see, it all happened ever since I lost in Lumious City..." Meanwhile, I was hiding in the forest, angrily punching a rock wall and kicking a small pebble. I was ready to kick him hard in the nuts and knock his lights out. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes alerted me as Lucario was ready to defend, just in case. Kevin's Incineroar came out of the bushes as Lucario growled tremendously and I grew afraid. What if Kevin sent him to attack me? Then, despite my fear and anger for Kevin and his Incineroar, I noticed something that was off. In his eyes, it felt sorrow and hurt. Then, it got me thinking. Everytime it went to attack me or my pokemon, it would shoot that look before it did what it was supposed to.

Lucario was ready to beat his Incineroar into a pulp until I say,"Hold on a minute Lucario," before walking up to Incineroar. I then say,"I may be stupid and risking a lot doing this, but, I have to-no, need to ask. Did you come here...all by yourself"? It nodded as Lucario checked its aura, surprised that it was being honest. I then say,"Did you really want to hurt me and my pokemon all those times before...or not"? It shook its head no and grumbled something, as if to say it never wanted to. Lucario was shocked. All those times it would attack it mercilessly, it was all forced. It then showed me its tail and back, which were riddled with white scars. The sight of it was enough to make the pair of us horrified. I say,"Did Kevin do this to you"? It slowly nodded as I slowly petted its right arm before my eyes flashed and I saw its memories. It was all the times Incineroar was whipped by Kevin when it tried to resist or did something it wasn't supposed to. Kevin kept shouting that it was worthless and weak, unable to do even the simplest of taks. Once I was back in reality, I say,"It must be hard, having to live through the hurt and humiliation like that. Now, I think I understand better on why you attacked us. You never wanted to, you were forced to and scared of the consequences of resisting." It nodded as tears formed in its eyes. It was sorry, really sorry, and Lucario and I could see it clear as day. I hugged the fire/dark type as I say,"You've gone through so much. I bet you despite being his partner, you hate him to the core for what he's done to you." As it nodded, I say,"Well, I can forgive you for what you've done since now I understand better about why. Lucario, do you agree," as it went up to Incineroar and offered a heartfelt smile and handshake. As it accepted it, I let out Rotom Dex and had him go find an Officer Jenny as it floated off. I then grew angry, really angry, as I say,"Now, let's find Kevin. It's time he's taught an important lesson about hurting others. Time to fix this, face to fist," as I marched off with Lucario and Incineroar following with worry.

Meanwhile, Kevin was finishing his story on why he hates me so much. Ash says,"Just because she's better than you, doesn't mean you have the right to bully her." Iris says,"Yeah!! I mean, she's a normal human being with feelings and emotions." Kevin just scoffed and says,"She's much better dead." That made everyone gasp as Serena spoke with venom,"How can you say that"?!?! He just about respond when a loud,"HEY," was heard. Turning around, it came from a very steamed and infuriated me, accompanied by a stern Lucario and a worried Incineroar. Kevin saw and was livid, saying,"What's the like of you doing around here? Trying to find the pride you lost"? I then say,"Shut it you cocky, selfish, disgusting example of trash!! I'm here because you and I have unfinished business. Fun fact, what happened at Anistar? What you did? Crossed some lines man. I'd feel sorry if you weren't so evil." Seeing the confusion on my friend's faces, I say in my angered voice,"Yeah, you heard me. That guy? He's the one who almost killed me!! In broad daylight!! Plus, it's not just me he's been hurting. Forcing his own partner with violence just to accomplish his dastardly desires"!! Shocked expressions and gasps were heard as I stomped closer to Kevin, who was smirking. When I was close enough to him, that's when his cockiness was replaced by a touch of worrisome. I continued with,"In it all, you are a jealous, stupid, horrible person and a sorry excuse of a trainer!! Funny. You're always calling me weak when you can't even fire back when I'm finally speaking up and saying the truth. You've done this for far too long. You've hurt so many people, now, it's your turn to understand how we all felt." Kevin laughed as he starts saying,"What's someone like you going to do with a guy like me," but his answer was a hard punch to the face, driving him to the floor. Everyone was surprised that the conversation turned into something violent as Serena and Ash were both the most shocked out of everyone.

I couldn't even think straight. My mind was clouded by the pent up anger that finally exploded. I picked Kevin up and slammed him into a tree as he shouted in pain on impact. I punched him in the gut before kicking him in the nuts as he squealed while saying,"Guess we both won't be having kids to look forward to." He tried to shout,"Incineroar, help me," but the pokemon shook his head and crossed his arms no. This escapade had to stop as Serena and Ash looked at each other and knew what to do. I grabbed his Incineroar's pokeball and smashed it with my foot before kicking him in the back. Before I could deal anymore damage to him, Serena and Ash stood between us as I said with venom in my voice,"Back away. This is between me and him." Ash says,"Listen Liz. I know you are angry at him for everything he's ever done. But violence is not the right answer to this. Even if it's payback for the damage that's already been done." Serena then says,"Sister, I know you. The real you. You are not a violent person. Those who've hurt you, you founfound non-violent ways to deal with them. We feel your pain and we understand what you've been through, we really do. But is almost killing him really going to give you any closure? You've become strong, not just with your pokemon." I looked at them, then Lucario and his Incineroar, then at an injured Kevin. Then, despite my angered state, I shakily took a deep breath and face Kevin with a cold, hard, glare and say,"You are a horrendous person and a horrible trainer, hurting innocent people and pokemon for your own benefits. But if I put you through all the misery I went through or even if I kill you, I won't be better than the low-key, hideous scum you are." I saw Rotom Dex come back, saying that Officer Jenny was coming really quick.

I then say,"I'll let you live. However, if you dare try anything the next time we meet, I will not hold anything back." Once Officer Jenny arrived, she arrested Kevin and stripped him of his trainer's license. He was taken to jail, where he would be spending the rest of his life on multiple charges. With him gone, I was relieved as I hugged Serena, breaking down into tears. She just kept saying,"It's ok. He's gone now, it's all over now." I seemed to recover quite quickly, thanking both Ash and Serena for helping me snap out of it. Ash says,"Just looking out for you Liz. We know you so well, and we only wanted to make sure you were ok." I then turned to the now wild Incineroar as he thanked me for giving him freedom from all the torture. I smile before saying,"Now that you are free, what do you want to do"? Incineroar wanted to come with me as Ash says,"Look like it wants to come with you Liz." I then say,"My Incineroar would need a bit of convincing since I told it about what occurred, but I'm sure it would love to have you as a battling partner." I grabbed a spare pokeball and tossed it, catching the heel pokemon. Once it was officially captured, it came out and knelt towards me, pleading to repent for all it has done. I seemed to catch what it was trying to say as I say,"At ease. I know you want to work hard because you feel sorry, but all you need to do is just relax and have fun. We're a family and we protect those who've earned their rightful place, like you." It smiled as I say,"It'll take some time for your scars to heal. I know from experience, but don't worry. Once you're all better, we can get some battling experience and grow strong together. Just promise me one thing. We let this pass and let bygones be bygones. Promise"? It nodded in agreement as I say,"Good," before returning it to rest in its pokeball. With that, we were ready to continue on and head out. New friends, adventures, and fates are ahead, waiting for us to experience them.


	131. Plagued By The Past

It was nighttime and we were all fast asleep from what I called...an emotional, eventful day. We met up with an old rival of mine, who has tortured me for years. Revenge was exacted and he finally got arrested for everything he's done to me and my pokemon. Plus, I made a new friend, Kevin's Incineroar, who was beatened by forced to do what he wanted. Now, free, he wanted to join me as I forgave him for what Incineroar put me through. Now, with a new companion, we continued on our way and were camping out. However, I struggled with sleeping because I was having nightmares from what I did. Never have I felt anger like that or even have the urge to almost kill someone for what they've done to me. The worst and scary part about it? Deep down...I loved every bit of pain he had. If it weren't for Ash and Serena, I would've done a lot more drastic, serious damage. Now, all of that, it's been haunting me, driving me nuts. I can only imagine what could've happened if I kept up my beatdown on Kevin. All I could bravely picture is a bloodied me with an evil smirk and a dead Kevin under my feet. With that, I woke up with a pretty loud scream, waking everyone and the pokemon up from their slumbers. When they rushed out of their tents and/or sleeping bags, they saw I was breathing pretty fast and was in a cold sweat. I took a deep breath and shakily say,"It was only a bad dream. Sorry guys if I scared you." Raichu, Pancham, and Fraxure hugged me while Ember sat close and says,"Judging from what I heard, this sounds like having nightmares is a normal aftereffect." I say,"If no one tried to stop me earlier, I shiver at the thought of what I might've done. I'm so ashamed at how I reacted. I guess just finding out the truth about Kevin's Incineroar just put me over the edge. If there's one thing I hate more than seeing him hurt me, it's hurting precious pokemon."

Ash says,"You were very scary looking when you faced Kevin like that." Serena then says,"Try to relax. It's all over now. He's gone, you're safe, Incineroar is safe, we're all ok. Listen, what happened, I can't really change time to stop it, but, you'll be ok." Afterwards, we tried to settle down and get some sleep, but even so, I still couldn't sleep. When it looked like it couldn't get worse. After that night, I grew really depressed and was like that for a couple days. I barely ate, I barely slept, I didn't even feel like doing anything. My pokemon were the most concerned because they worried that I was going to get really sick with how I was. Everyone tried to do their best to cheer me up, but to no avail. They were worried and no one had any idea on what to do. Ember soon joined up with me as she says,"I get it. I understand how you feel. Deeply angered by those who have hurt you, upset for hurting those you love by accident, I get it. Dwelling about it, getting upset and depressed about it, won't change anything. How you respond to it does. I can tell from experience that it may look bad, but it will get better. You know what helps? Visiting an old mentor." That seemed to get my attention as I say,"Old mentor? I don't really have any mentors...except one...but we're not that close." Ember then says,"It's worth it though. Maybe if you explain what occurred and the problems you're now facing, you can put aside all the tension and your mentor can help you. Give it a chance. You can only try right"? I got up, facing Ember, and say,"It has been a while since I visited him...and from where we are...we're close...I guess going to pay him a visit wouldn't hurt." I went to grab my stuff and soon emerge, saying,"Let the others know I'll be gone for a while. If they ask why, I'm visiting an old friend." Ember nodded and agreed as I was soon off. I trekked through the forest before coming across a small cottage in the forest. I took a deep breath before walking up to the door, breathing in and out for a minute, and then knocking on the door. I waited about a minute before the door opened, revealing a middle-aged man in a karate outfit.

He looked at me before becoming surprised as I say,"Afternoon...Sensei." He smiled before saying,"Liz-san, it's been a while. Come in. I assume we have a lot to catch up on." I nodded before walking inside. He made me a cup of tea as I slowly sipped on it with him joining me. He says,"So, why are you back Liz-san? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why now? Even after what occurred long ago, I thought you'd never want to see me since then." I say,"I've changed over the years Sensei. I've gotten more mature and stronger, but that's not why I'm here to see you. I need your help Sensei." He looked surprised as I say,"Something happened recently that...caused me to lose control...big time. It was like I was a completely different person. Now, it's gotten me in a pretty bad funk and...I just don't have the mojo I once had." My Sensei seemed to understand as he says,"Ah...well, I can easily see you've gotten strong, but hearing your predicament, I believe you have still not reach your true potential. That's something I can help you work with and you should be better in no time. Of course, it will require you to do exactly what I say. No shortcuts, no risks, nothing." I say,"I understand Sensei. I'm willing to whatever it takes, the right way of course. The way I last acted around you was irrational. Now, this time, I'm willing and ready to listen." Sensei smiled before saying,"You really have changed. Definitely for the better. Let's get started." We got up and headed outside to begin training. Back with my friends, Serena was looking around, trying to find me. Ember, noticing this, went up to her and said,"No need to worry. Liz went to see her old mentor. Hopefully, he will be able to help her out with the predicament she's in." Serena seemed to understand as she says,"Ok. I seem to understand. I just hope everything turns out ok."

Back in the forest, Sensei and I were ready to begin training. It's been a while since I last trained with him. It started out successful, but back then, my eagerness and desire for shortcuts got the better of me. On the day that I walked out, I finished a training course really quick and my Sensei scolded me that true strength is not found by taking shortcuts. I didn't want to agree, so, I just responded by saying that I wasn't going to take part of something that wouldn't helped me right away and walked out. Now, I

coming back, I've changed and will work hard to become better and unlock true strength. So, Sensei showed me an old punching bag as he says,"Remember this"? I groaned in embarrassment, saying,"Yes. You said that whenever I had pent up anger, I'd take it out on that before talking about it." He then says,"To determine what we have to work with, you're going to dig out all the anger and frustration out on this old friend of yours." I took a deep breath before looking at the old punching bag, an image of Kevin appeared in my mind, with his evil grin. I grew real upset, made a fist and went full ballistic, punching and kicking it as it knocked around like crazy. This surprised him as he told me to stop. With those words, I backed away from a now battered and broken punching bag. He says,"Ok...I see what you mean by being a different person. I saw it with my own eyes at this very moment. Do not worry. With my training method, you'll be able to relieve yourself from this state of mind and uncover your true strength. You'll learn how to become a truly strong trainer." I took a deep breath and nodded, saying,"Yes Sensei." With that, we were ready to truly begin.

We started with some meditation, opening up our state of mind to a momentarily wave of relaxation. Then, we did some breathing excercises, which can be used if I ever get really angered. Then, we did yoga, to stretch and move in non-violent ways. Afterwards, he had me do the punching bag test again, and once again, I destroyed it into pieces. Sensei sighed before saying,"It's...not as bad as before, but, we still have a lot of work ahead of us." I say, a bit disappointed,"I don't get it. I don't feel as angry as I did before, not even a little. So, why do I feel like going all outrage"? Sensei then says,"Becoming a strong trainer, truly strong, does not have to do with anything physical, or pokemon related. It's actually all mental. Your issue that you're having trouble coping with the past. If you can be able to turn the pain and anger from anything in the past into strength, only then, will you truly become strong." I seemed to get it as I say,"I know how to start it off. Dear Sensei, I apologize for my irrational behavior when I first started. I was so arrogant and absent-minded, I thought that I had control of anything and everything. However, I understand that there are things in life where I do need guidance. Instructions. Take the full path to success, no shortcuts. I hope you forgive me Sensei." He smiled before saying,"I understand and I forgive you Liz-san. Good start. Now, shall we continue"? I was about to respond when I heard a rustle in the bushes. What emerged was a weakened Meowth. I instantly recognized it; it was the Meowth from Team Rocket. I couldn't believe it!

It has been a while since any of us has seen it or Team Rocket. I was ready to beat it to the ground. However, I remembered what Sensei told me and I decided to give it a go. I walked up to it and used a Full Restore to heal it instantly. As it opened its eyes and saw me, it backed away in fear. I couldn't blame it. Last time it saw me, it was terrified of my wrath. I say,"At ease. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk." It looked at me before saying,"Depends prodigy twerpette. By talk, you want to lay insults or punches"? I sigh, did one of the breathing excercises, and say,"I can't blame you. I have made your life a living nightmare, but I'm not like that anymore. Promise. All I want to do is talk. Ok"? It nodded as I say,"Look, I don't think I can ever forgive Jessie or James for all they've done to me or my friends. Now, before, I would feel the same way about you. But, I've learned a lot about myself and I've changed in a lot of ways. So, I've come up with a proposition for you." It was listening as it says,"Ok twerpette. I'm listening. And just a heads up, I'm here alone. No Jessie or James, no traps, nothing, honest." I then say,"I would like you to join my team. Before you ask why, it's because, believe it or not, I can see the truth in your eyes. You never wanted to join Team Rocket did you"? Meowth shook his head, saying,"Not really. I only joined so I could belong somewhere and avoid joining a group of street Meowths with a Persian leader." I then say,"Oh my. Look Meowth, I can understand why you joined, but speaking from experience, the dark side is not a good place to join when you're lost with nowhere to go. You have friends that can accept you, care for you, help you up when you are down. If you would like to join me, I'll be your friend and, with a bit of convincing, my friends will be your friends as well."

Meowth looked at me for a minute before saying,"Prodigy twerpette, I apologize infinitely for everything that Team Rocket and I have done to you. I'm willing to do anything to earn your forgiveness. I..I'm more than happy to become a part of your team." I then say,"Just promise me two things Meowth. One, you stop calling me, my friends, and anyone else we know twerps or twerpettes. Especially stop calling me prodigy twerpette. Two, we start off with a fresh, clean slate. Deal"? Meowth smiled and says,"I promise Ms. Liz. Can you ever forgive me"? I smiled while pulling out a pokeball while saying,"I forgive you Meowth." He placed his paw on the pokeball and got absorbed in, becoming officially caught before coming out of the pokeball instantly. He says,"Just a heads up, I do not like being contained in pokeballs like that." I say, tipping my hat,"Noted." My Sensei came up to me and say,"I'm very impressed with you Liz-san. You were able to face someone who's troubled you in the past before and make amends, healing some core wounds deep in you that have caused some of your heated anger. You are well on your way to becoming a true trainer. This, however, is not going to be all finished in a day. It will take time, but I believe you will be able to do it.

Here. I would like to offer you something that you can look back on if you ever need to be reminded of my words." He offered me his old black belt in karate, which I happily accepted and tied to my waist. I then say,"Just like old times old friend. I've missed this and, I'm not ashamed to admit it, I've missed you." He smiled before saying,"Same here Liz-san. I've definitely missed you as well. You are always welcome back here whenever you need an edge or just to burn off some energy. Just remember what've you learned and you'll be fine for the future and moving forward on." I say,"Yes Sensei. I will remember well. Never forget it." I walked out with Meowth by my side. He kept saying,"How will everyone react when they see me with you? Especially since I'm now a part of your team"? I say,"No worries. It will take some convincing, but I'm sure once I talk to them, they'll accept you." Soon, I joined up with everyone as Meowth first remained silent. Then, when Ash saw it, he said,"When did you catch a Meowth Liz"? I say,"First off, I caught it today while I was training with my old mentor. With his help, I learned a lot more about what it means about being a true trainer. Strength is not something you gain physically, it's mental, and moments in the past that have left me hurt, upset, or enraged, instead of dwelling on it, I can use it into positive strength that can be used for good. It's helped and I can feel it really helping. For now on, I will not let my anger define me. No matter if it's something from the past, if it's someone I hate, or stuff like that, I will use the hurtful emotions and feelings as strength to grow strong emotionally." Ember joined in, saying,"That's the spirit. I have that exact same promise as well. We'll both accomplish it...together." I smiled before saying,"And second Ash, I thought you'd recognize it right away."

Ash says,"But the only Meowth we know is the one from Team Rocket." I then say,"Well, you are on the spot with that." Meowth then finally spoke up, saying,"I'm here to start anew," causing everyone to step back in shock. Even Serena was shocked, saying,"Meowth is with Liz and she's ok with it"? I say, calmly,"Before you all freak out and go crazy, Meowth is now a good guy. Honest. It may not seem like it, but he's now a good guy. He's now reformed and the newest companion on my team. Even before I caught him, when I saw him, I forgave him for all he's put us through. He apologized and would now like to amends with us." Meowth then says,"I just hope that you all can forgive me. I'm truly sorry for everything. Honest." Ash says,"Well, I'm not one to hold a grudge. I forgive you as well Meowth," with Raichu chirping in agreement. Everyone else quickly forgave him as well, which made the scratch cat pokemon smile with happy tears. He then says,"Ms. Liz, looks like both of us are starting our new lives today." I say,"It's been a while since I've said this, but, you and I agree." As we all packed up and were ready to head out, I couldn't help but look out into the forest and placed my hand over my chest, thinking _Thank you Sensei for bringing the real, true me back. I am forever in your debt._ With a shout from my friends, I joined up with them as we continued on with our journey.


	132. The Synchronicity Test Part 1

This is a combination between the episodes _The Synchronicity Tes_ _t_ and _Championing A Research Battle_. Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, you know the drill. Let's get to it.

Out on the fields, Alain was looking at the pokemon center down below. We were walking out after healing up our pokemon and resting a bit. Suddenly, Clemont looked at us, saying,"You know? I'd like to see what's going on between Ash, Greninja, Liz, and Sino. I say it's time for an analysis"! He then revealed what looked like a miniature version of Clembot. It was called Clembot Mini, with Ash replying,"Science is so amazing." Iris said,"He made that thing," with Bonnie telling her,"My big brother's an inventor. He makes all sorts of things." Meanwhile, Clembot Mini was playing some videos while Clemont was saying,"Up until now, Greninja and Sino have shown changes a total of three times. We also know that those changes occur when a battle is taking place. And during those times, Greninja's and Sino's appearance seem to resemble Ash and Liz. Plus, with Sino, we see that both it and Liz seem to feel the same pain and share the same movements. I believe this has something to do with a psychological element between them. In other words, a mental change. Because they have the same mental mind, their movements and emotion start to become alike." Serena then mentions,"This is just like what Olympia mentioned before."

She was right. As I remember, Olympia said that Greninja would reach new heights unlike anything we've ever seen and with Ash, they would accomplish it together and that Greninja was trying to earn Ash's love. I then say,"I remember Sawyer mentioning that pokemon who have deep bonds with their trainers tend to look alike. Maybe that's what's happening to us." Clemont smiled before saying,"So I think it's time to test my hypothesis," as he started to set up his experiment. Ash, Greninja, Sino, and I all got these weird looking bracelets, to which our Greninjas felt uncomfortable about. Clemont explained,"They're called Battle Pulse Meters, which collects and display changes in brain waves, heart rates, and other changes during battle. Any changes Greninja and Sino face are recorded, as well as the changes in both of you." I say,"Definitely sounds worth it," with Sino nodding in agreement. Ash was ready to test it out with Greninja as we were the same. We went out to the battlefield where Clemont was facing Ash with Luxray and Iris was facing me with another new face on her team, Gabite. Luxray used electric terrain to cover the field in electricity as Ash and I were ready, as well as Greninja and Sino. Greninja went in with cut as Luxray intercepted with thunder fang. Gabite went in with iron head as Sino intercepted with power up punch, creating a stalemate. So far, there was no holding back and no one giving in.

Luxray then went in with wild charge and Gabite was charging in with dragon claw. Both our Greninjas used double team to fool them. Greninja ended up getting hit by the wild charge while Sino barely dodged the dragon claw. Clemont noticed something on the screen as we battled. My pulse waves and Sino's were getting closer to each other while Ash's and Greninja's still remained separate. Ash then had Greninja use aerial ace as it hit Luxray hard. Meanwhile, Sino used water shurigen, hitting Gabite with brute force. Then, I shouted,"Sino, let's go," as the water vortex surrounded it before the transformation took place. Soon, after the water shurigen appeared, Sino was now Liz-Sino. Ash and Greninja were impressed as Clemont says,"My hypothesis was correct!! In order for the transformation to occur, a strong, psychological bond between trainer and pokemon must be in order." It was true. On screen, both our pulse waves were combined into one while Ash's and Greninja's were still separate. Meanwhile, Greninja and Luxray collided with cut and thunder fang again. Meanwhile, Alain came outside and saw that we were battling. I then tell Sino to use hydro cannon as it launches the move, knocking out Gabite. As Iris returned Gabite, Sino changed back to normal as we both knelt down in exhaustion and smiled at one another.

Clemont soon stopped his battle with Ash, noticing that there wasn't any changes with him. Ash says,"Guess it doesn't happen all the time," as I say,"Clemont, if I may? Maybe it's not battling entirely that triggers it." I then joined with the group, saying,"Battling again made me develop a hypothesis of my own. I agree with Clemont, saying that this change is mental. However, I believe that maybe it becomes clear when the trainer and pokemon think alike. In other words, have the same mindset. If the mind and emotions of the pair become one, then they physically become one as well. Look at me. Usually, when Sino and I battle, we always try to see things the same way and move the same way as well. We may have different perspectives and ideas, but we share the same determination, the same emotions and frustrations, the same feeling. That's what I believe is how the transformation occurs, at least that's what I've come to believe." Clemont, surprised, says,"Really? I never thought of it like that." Serena then remembered,"Same emotions and feelings...Of course! Ember told me the same thing," before calling her out. Serena then says,"Ember, you told me that since you've changed, you've been having the same feelings and emotions as me right"? Ember nodded and says,"Yeah. It may sound weird, but I know it's true. I can feel it in my chest." Ash then says,"How is it that Liz can do it, even my girlfriend's partner, but not Greninja and me"? I say,"Ketchum, don't be a sad Jigglypuff. I'm sure you'll get it soon enough. It takes hard work and a lot of practice."

Then, Alain, who was watching from afar, spoke up, saying,"Whenever we meet, you're in the middle of a battle. Hi." Ash and the rest of us say hi as Squishy hid deep in Bonnie's bag. This action didn't go unnoticed as Ember saw and thought _Squishy is hiding from him? But why_ _? He looks like a normal trainer_. That's when Ember saw. She remembered Alain vividly. In fact, it was Alain who helped her escape the night she fled Lysandre Labs. **( You're probably confused. Let's turn our clocks back and revisit the beginning of that flashback )**.

 _It was nighttime, about 2 minutes before she escaped. Ember, as a Fennekin, was whimpering in pain and fright. Suddenly, a shadow over loomed the container she was in as she at first flinched. Alain then says,"It's ok. I'm here to help you escape. You deserve to be free, not stuck in here." She didn't believe him until he opened the container, picked her up, and carefully placed her on the floor. He then says,"Run now before they catch you again." She nodded before darting off down the hallways_. **( We all know what happened next. And now, back to our daily programming** **)**

Ember sighed as she thought _Can't blame Squishy. Team Flare can make anyone flinch, whether they're good or bad._ Ash then says,"I got it! Let's you and I have a battle Alain." He smiled, saying,"I was hoping to face your Greninja Ash." As Clemont returned Luxray, I say,"This is perfect. Clemont can focus on his data and Ash will get to experience Alain's strength. When it comes to battling, he's tough all right." After healing everyone up, we came back out for the battle. I decided to referee the match as Charizard was called out to face Greninja. Iris looked at Katie before asking,"What's up with that Alain kid? He looks strong." Katie says,"He's a fellow friend and rival of Liz. His Charizard can mega evolve."

Alain sent out his first choice, which was a Metang. Rotom Dex snapped a picture, saying,"Metang, the iron claw pokemon and the evolved form of Beldum. A psychic/steel type. Metang is actually created from the union of two Beldums. When the two brains are joined together as one, It's psychic power gets a huge increase." Ash decided to go with Druddigon, giving his newest member a battling chance, much to Raichu's chagrin. Once all set, I called for the battle to begin as Alain and Ash were both ready.

Druddigon charged in with a fire punch as Metang intercepted with metal claw, with both moves clashing hard. Metang then used psyshock as Druddigon used flash cannon to counter, creating an explosion. Druddigon then fired a dragon pulse, hitting Metang hard before going in with another fire punch. Metang recovered and landed a maneuvering psyshock attack. Druddigon shook it off, despite taking a bit of damage. Metang charged in with meteor mash, which Druddigon dodged before catching Metang with brute strength. It fired a close rang dragon pulse, driving Metang to the ground. Metang then used metal claw as it met with a potent fire punch, creating an explosion. When the smoke clear, you can see that metal claw missed and Metang was hit face first with fire punch, delivering the KO and putting lights out for Metang. I say,"Metang is unable to continue. Druddigon is the winner. The first match goes to Ash." Ash praised Druddigon for a great battle as it roared a happy cry before getting returned by Ash. I say, watching,"Some powerhouse. That Druddigon is tough." Rotom Dex came over, saying,"It's definitely going to be a hard pokemon to beat in battle."

Alain returned Metang as both trainers sent their next choices, Charizard and Greninja. Clemont had everything set up, ready to collect any changes in the data for Ash and Greninja. Soon, I called for the next match to start. Charizard and Greninja were in a staredown, waiting for one another to make a move. Greninja used water shurigen as Charizard dodged them, preparing a dragon claw, hitting Greninja hard. Using its momentum in the air, Greninja used double team, creating a lot of copies. Charizard knocked the copies away as the real one appeared behind it. Greninja used cut as it landed, doing some chip damage on Charizard. Charizard seemed to feel its power as it motioned Alain to do it. With that, Alain pressed his keystone and Charizard mega evolved into Mega Charizard X. We were in shock of its presence, with Ember knowing Charizard well. It cared for her when she was ill at Lysandre Labs a while back. Meanwhile, Mega Charizard went in with thunder punch as Greninja met it head on with aerial ace, dealing more damage on fire/flying type. This was getting intense while on the screen, no visible change was seen yet.

Greninja went in with cut as Mega Charizard grabbed it with one of its claws. Then, it launched a close range flamethrower, hitting Greninja head on. It then flew in with thunder punch as Mega Charizard dodged it and hit Greninja with the electric type move. Greninja was staggering from all the damage it's taken, but not willing to give in. Then, Clemont and I saw something on the screen. Both Ash's and Greninja's pulse waves were getting closer to each other. It meant that their synchronization was starting. Soon, the watery vortex surrounded Greninja as the red diamond and black tufts appeared on it as well. On the screen, their pulse waves were together, totally in sync. Sino and I nodded at each other before looking out at Ash and Greninja. Greninja went in with cut as Mega Charizard barely dodged it in time. It used flamethrower as Greninja cut right through it with cut. Mega Charizard went in with thunder punch as it missed while Greninja landed a potent aerial ace. I noticed that Alain was smiling, invigorated by the battle. He's always had loved facing opponents such as me and Ash. In excitement, he says,"Oh yes! This, this is what I've been waiting for! Can you feel it like I can? Can you feel all their incredible power yet," with Mega Charizard agreeing.

Ash and Greninja were ready to ramp it up as Greninja went in with cut. Mega Charizard intercepted with dragon claw, creating a stalemate. Then, Greninja spun and used cut, delivering a critical hit. Mega Charizard was on the ground while Greninja still stood. Was the battle over? Will it still continue? Suddenly, Ash felt like all the energy just drained from the him, the same thing with Greninja. Clemont noticed that on the graph, the pulse meters were separating as Alain and Charizard prepared for anything. With two mighty thuds, Ash and Greninja fell and passed out. We all rushed to his side, shouting and trying to get him to wake up. We brought him into the pokemon center and tried to get him up and at it again. It took a while, but Ash finally soon woke up, with Ember being the first thing he saw. She sighed and smiled, saying,"It worked. You're awake." He looked around, saying,"Sorry about that." I say,"Take it easy the rest of the day. Synchronizing that much must've worn you out big time." Ash says,"Yeah, but I feel energized now. How come"? Ember says,"When you were passed out, I used Power Heal Pulse and got you to recover. It was pretty exhausting since I'm still new to the Music Powers gig, but I did it."

Ash then told Alain that once he's able to control this mysterious power, they should battle again. Alain agrees as the two shook on that. I then say,"Are you planning on entering the Kalos League again"? He said no as I respond,"You should Alain. Think of it as a way to see just how much stronger you've gotten since last time." He smiled before saying,"I'll think about it," before walking out of the pokemon center. He soon got a video from Lysandre Labs, showing a glowing yet sleeping Chespin and a girl by its side. She told Alain that "Chespie" was recovering well and she wished him good luck on his journey. Soon, he heard a rustle in the bushes as Ember popped out by herself. He says,"You're that pokemon with the girl that was with Ash. What are you doing out here"? She says,"First off Alain, I have a new name now, Ember. Second, I'd thought you'd recognize me. It's me, the Fennekin you saved a while back. Project RX065? Ring a bell"? That was enough to make him gasp in shock as Charizard nuzzled her slowly. She smiled, saying,"I can see you haven't changed old friend." He then says,"Where are you friends"? She says,"They are asleep at the moment. I snuck out here by myself. Listen, I came here to talk to you, old friend to old friend." He says,"Ok," offering a seat next to him as she sat down.

Ember then says,"How's life with Team Flare? Anything new"? He says,"Well, we're busy studying Mega Evolution. Lysandre says that the information in essential for the new world he's planning." That was enough to make Ember sigh and say in annoyance,"Again with the new world business. What's wrong with this one? We are all happy and living fine here." Alain says,"I don't get it either, though it's his words and mind, not mine." Ember then says,"Here's a question. What's with Team Flare and Z1 and Z2? The last time I faced them, they've tried to find it and force me to tell them what I know, but I don't even know what or who they are." Alain says,"They're supposed to be cell cores for Zygarde." He showed her a picture and Ember automatically identified the first one as Squishy. Squishy was a legendary pokemon cell core for the full legendary pokemon Zygarde. She couldn't believe it! Ember then says,"Why though? If it's to put through what I've been through, I'm not having it. Which leads me to what I really want to talk about. Why are you still relying on Team Flare and working with them?! You know that they are planning something bad and all you're doing is hurting yourself and others by helping them and lying to your friends about it." He then says,"I have no choice Ember. I need them," as she interrupted with,"To get stronger? You can do that without them. Look, I know the real reason for you still being with them. You're doing this for Chespie and Mairin. You want to be able to protect them from anymore harm. Am I right? Deep down, you know I'm right."

Alain nodded before saying,"I can't afford to lose anything else." Ember says,"Look. I can't convince you to leave Team Flare or anything, but just keep this in mind. If you continue with this, are you really helping or are you really setting something worse up? I've said all I've come to say. I have to go back. Nice seeing you again Alain and Charizard," before getting up and walking away. Her words rang in Alain's mind as he says to Charizard,"She does have a point Charizard. We can get stronger without the help from Team Flare, but why do we still rely on them? I know that we're doing this for Mairin, but we can help her and Chespie another way." He then got an idea as he says,"Charizard, are you thinking what I'm thinking," as his partner nodded in agreement. He then pulled out his Team Flare communicator and tossed it in the air as Charizard destroyed it with flamethrower, making a small explosion. He then says,"Let's go," as the duo headed off into the forest.


	133. The Synchronicity Test Part 2

In Anistar City, Olympia was speaking to former Kalos Champion Diantha and Hoenn Champion Steven Stone. She was saying,"The form it will take is not clear, but still, I thought it would be best to warn you. As the vision I had showed a swirling green flame consuming everyone and everything. It will affect people and pokemon alike throughout the entire Kalos region." As they listened, Diantha says,"And you say Ash, Liz, and their friends are involved"? Steven then says,"If I may Miss Olympia, what is the deep green eye you've mentioned earlier"? Olympia showed them a misty picture of an unknown pokemon. Diantha instantly knew that it was indeed Zygarde. Somehow, it is connected to the disaster awaiting Kalos. Out in the forest, Ash and I were warming up with our Greninjas. Sino and I stretched our legs out, preparing for a lengthy run. Ash and his Greninja were doing the same thing. We soon took off running, with me and Sino taking the lead. We dodged the trees effortlessly, as well as Greninja, though Ash was struggling a bit first. Then, he tried to copy Greninja's movements and he seemed to start getting it. Sino and I then took to the trees, moving easily from branch to branch.Greninja followed as Ash, with the utmost confidence, gave it a whirl too.

However, he missed a step and ended up colliding with the ground. We climbed down as I laughed and say,"Need a hand," before helping him up. He says,"You two make it look so easy." I replied back,"Are you kidding? It took me days to get this down pat. First time I ended up kissing bark and dirt 10 times in a row. Remember Sino," as my Greninja nodded in agreement. I then continue with,"It helps to look before you leap and watch how and where you leap." Ash sheepishly smiled, saying,"Got it," before we all continued running. Out at the edge of the forest, our friends were waiting for us, with Raichu in Serena's arms and Lycanroc with Iris and Fraxure. Clemont mentioned to them,"Leave it to Ash and Liz to come up with a training strategy to become a pokemon." Serena says in response,"Training can be hard, but sometimes, I wish they didn't overdo it." Ember smiled before saying,"Relax. I'm sure that they are more capable of pulling this off than before. Besides, this is your sister and your boyfriend we are talking about. They're born to do this." Iris says,"Even in that matured state, Ash can still be a little kid." Bonnie then noticed that we were returning as Sino and I arrived first, Greninja second, and a heavily breathing Ash last. Katie tossed him a canteen as she says,"Working hard I see? Keep it up," as Ash guzzled it down quick. Lycanroc tossed me and Sino water bottles as we drank them quickly as well.

Raichu joined up with Ash as he says,"It's going great. I feel like I'm catching up to Greninja, even though it's a little at a time." I say,"It takes time, but I'm sure you'll get it." He then gets up and says,"Easy for you to say "Champion." You and Sino make it look so easy. How do you do it? What's your secret"? I was about to reply when we noticed that a helicopter was right above. Coming down from them was Diantha and Steven as we were in for a huge shock. They said hi as we all said our greetings right back. Diantha then introduced us to Steven Stone as he says,"It's a pleasure to greet all of you, especially you Ms. Liz. It's great to finally meet the trainer prodigy in person." I say, blushing a bit,"Thank you. The pleasure is all mine greeting the Hoenn Champion in person." When Ash asked if everything was ok, she responded on hearing Olympia's prediction. She then showed a picture of what looked like an islans covered in vines. This incident was also occuring in other places all over Kalos. Iris says,"What could've caused something like that"? Diantha says,"We do not know yet, but if this is related to the Kalos Crisis, then Zygarde may already be on the move." We all were shocked at the hearing of Zygarde as Ember said to herself,"Zygarde...just like before."

I say,"Isn't that the pokemon you mentioned you were searching for Iris," as I looked up a picture of it and showed it to everyone. Ember then spoke up, saying,"Zygarde, the order pokemon. A dragon/ground type. Many say that it lives deep in caves and when there's a crisis, it appears with a mission. That mission is to protect the entire Kalos Region. It acts rash with those who try to tamper with its peaceful ways. It will stop at nothing until order is restored." This surprised us all since we didn't know that Ember knew about Zygarde. In surprise, Steven says,"You know about Zygarde little one"? Ember says,"In a way, I do. It's a long story, but, let's just say I have a past with it." As she spoke, she carefully eyed Squishy, who was hidden away. I say,"If our fates and its fates are connected towards the disaster, then Zygarde must be connected as well." Suddenly, I became dazed as a new vision appeared in my mind. It was this rocky version of Squishy but with vines and a green, unknown pokemon, probably related to Zygarde, was facing this man, who had technology controling the statue. I soon returned to my senses, saying,"I just had another vision guys."

As I explained it to them, Katie says,"It must be connected towards the disaster." Diantha came up to me, saying,"When did you start getting these visions Liz"? I say,"I do not know. It just...happened..especially when we first arrived in Anistar City." Steven says,"I see. Did anything else weird or strange occur"? Bonnie spoke up, saying,"Ash's Greninja and Liz's Greninja both do something that's really amazing." We explained it to Diantha as she got an idea. She says,"Why don't you two show us"? Ash and I were confused at first as Steven says,"Outstanding idea Diantha. She means a battle. I myself would like to see as well. How does a tag battle sound"? Sino and I turned to Ash as I say,"How about it? Wanna partner up," as he says,"You bet," with the two of us high fiving. We got on our Battle Pulse Meters as Clemont got his screen set up. Diantha sent out Gardevoir and Steven called out his partner, a shiny Metagross. Both our Greninjas were set as we were as well. Katie volunteered to referee as she called for the battle to begin.

Ash had his Greninja use cut on Gardevoir and I had Sino use night slash on Metagross. Using only eye contact, Diantha had Gardevoir dodge the cut and Metagross used protect against the night slash. Sino looked at me as we both nodded and smiled, agreeing that Metagross was tough. On the screen, Clemont saw that Sino's pulse waves and my pulse waves were already coming close. I shout,"Now, at full power! Sino, let's go," as the water vortex surrounded it, forming the hazel eyes, light blue diamond and black tufts. Soon, the vortex became a sleek water shurigen, revealing Liz-Sino to Diantha and Steven, who were in shock. I say,"Diantha, Steven, meet Liz-Sino. It's happened, just like we told you." Diantha says,"Impressive. I've never seen a Greninja like that before." Ash says,"It happens to us too and when it does, watch out"! Steven smiled, saying,"Thanks for the heads up Ash." On the battlefield, Ash had Greninja use water shurigen, cut, and aerial ace as Gardevoir dodged all the attacks. I then have Sino use water shurigen on Metagross, who intercepted with flash cannon, creating an explosion. I winked at Ash, who nodded right back. Behind Gardevoir and Metagross were our Greninjas as we shouted,"cut/night slash," as the attacks landed on them, causing damage. Gardevoir shook it off and used shadow ball while Metagross took off with meteor mash.

Our Greninjas both used double team and charged in, the attacks eliminating the copies. One shadow ball ended up hitting Greninja and meteor mash was barely missed. They both ended up using water shurigen as Gardevoir and Metagross dodged them. I was prepared as Sino snuck into the smoke and landed a clean night slash on Metagross before hitting power up punch on Gardevoir, gaining an attack boost. Gardevoir then used moonblast while Metagross combined flash cannon with the attack. Greninja got blown back into a tree while Sino dodged the hit and blast in the last minute. He turned to Greninja and helped him up. Back on its feet, Greninja was not determined to lose. Meanwhile, Metagross was coming in with meteor mash as Sino took the hit while both of us felt the pain of it. It looked back at Greninja before repeling Metagross back. Greninja then used water shurigen aa Gardevoir dodged. However, this time, Greninja landed a clean hit with cut while Sino hit Metagross with another night slash. Soon, Ash's pulse waves and Greninja's were coming closer before the water vortex surrounded it as well. The red diamond and black tufts appeared as Ash and Greninja were now in sync.

Things were just getting started as Greninja charged in with cut and Sino with night slash again. Gardevoir blocked it with shadow ball while Metagross used protect. Gardevoir launched another shadow ball while Sino connected it with water shurigen and Greninja hit Gardevoir and Metagross with cut. They were staggering and running out of steam. Ash shouts,"Now, we're gonna really ramp it up"! He had Greninja charge in with aerial ace and I had Sino charge in with power up punch. Both Diantha and Steven touched their keystones and suddenly, their pokemon mega evolved into Mega Gardevoir and Mega Metagross, blocking both attacks at the same time. All of us were not ready to quit. The stronger our opponents, the more fired up we get. Greninja and Sino both launched water shurigen as they were intercepted with shadow ball and flash cannon. Greninja jumped to use aerial ace as it was blocked by Mega Gardevoir using reflect. Meanwhile, Sino was dealing damage to Mega Metagross with back to back power up punches, gaining huge attack boosts every time. Both Greninjas went in with double team and charged in with cut and night slash. Mega Gardevoir blocked with reflect, but took some damage. Meanwhile, Sino got hit with flash cannon as we both felt it hard. However, we weren't ready to lose just yet. On the screen, our combined pulse waves were the strongest yet. Unlike amything any of us has ever seen.

Mega Gardevoir used shadow ball and Mega Metagross used meteor mash while we took the time to counter. Greninja destroyed the shadow ball with aerial ace and Sino created a stalemate with night slash. Ash and I weren't going to quit and neither were our Greninjas. We kept shouting,"Stronger!! Stronger," as our Greninjas seemed to shout the same thing. Suddenly, Greninja's water vortex exploded and turned into a sleek water shurigen, just like with Sino. It was at this very moment...Ash-Greninja was born. Now, no one can stop the team of Liz-Sino and Ash-Greninja. Then, I noticed that Sino was glowing blue as I say,"I'll be!! Sino just unlocked its ability torrent! When it's reached its maximum limit, it's water type moves get a huge power boost"! Now, it was really time to finish this battle. Ash had Greninja use water shurigen and I had Sino use hydro cannon as both moves were launched with tremendous strength. Mega Gardevoir and Mega Metagross tried to block with shadow ball and flash cannon, but the attacks were too much and they both got hit. Mega Gardevoir was still standing, but very weak. However, Mega Metagross was out cold as it reverted back to its original form. On the screen, something started to occur as it looked like Ash's pulse waves and Greninja's pulse waves were separating.

Ash tried to tell Greninja to use cut, but the separation got to both of them as they fell and passed out, Greninja returning back to normal. Meowth **( who has been with the group since Liz has caught it, but has not gotten a chance to have its moment yet )** shouted,"Oh no!! Ash," as everyone all rushed to his side and tried to wake him up. Diantha and I decided to call off the match as our pokemon returned to normal, both of us out of breath. We went over to try and help him up. Meowth says,"I'd figure this new fusion fest has its power drainage, but never would I expect it to happen this much"! Luckily, Ash finally woke up as Greninja seemed to come to it as well. Sino offered a hand up as it was soon back on its feet. I helped Ash up before I fell from the exhaustion of being in sync. Iris and Serena helped me up as Serena says in concern,"Sis!! You ok"? I smiled, saying,"I'm good, though that battle wiped me out. Sino too," as Sino was struggling to remain standing despite the weariness it felt. Steven came up to me and says,"That was one of the most intense matches I've had in my entire life. You definitely are not the champion for nothing."

Diantha smiled, saying,"Nothing less from the trainer prodigy. I'm impressed by how much stronger you've gotten." I say,"Hard training and determination equals this much strength." Meowth says,"I hope to one day be as tough as all the members of your go-lucky party." I then turned to Ash, saying,"Ash, you and Greninja were incredible. Totally in sync, just like me and Sino." Serena says,"She's right Ash. You two were simply incredible." Ash says,"Thanks. You know, this was one of the greatest battles I've ever had. The way we felt when we were totally in sync. We need to remember that feeling so we can control this power well," with Greninja agreeing. Soon, the helicopter arrived to pick Diantha and Steven up as they were soon on their way. Diantha and Steven agreed to look into this new power, hoping that they can use the info to protect us. We soon were all packed up and were ready to head out. We're close to Snowbelle City and I can't wait to see how my hometown has changed since I've last visited.


	134. Troubles With Flare

Boom! Crash! Those were the sounds of moves colliding. Ember was busy practicing Power Sphere on a couple of rocks while Serena was tutoring her. She says,"The key is to focus on the power rising in your paws, or in my case, hands. Then, when it feels like it's gonna blow, you launch it with all your might. Watch me one more time," as Serena launched a perfect Power Sphere, breaking a couple of the boulders with ease. Ember followed her motions and launched her Power Sphere, which destroyed the boulders as well. she smiled before saying,"I'm getting the hang of it now. These moves are extremely powerful. I can feel it." Serena says,"It'll feel like a lot when you first practice them, but over time, it'll become second nature. Katie and I practiced a lot and now, we can just launch whatever move we need at the drop of a hat." Suddenly, a whistling sound was heard as its source was from an incoming, faulty draco meteor, which was launched by Dragonite by accident during a training session. Seeing the move come towards them, Ember jumped and destroyed it with slash before getting blown back into a lake from the explosion. Serena rushed to her side and was ready to act on impulse if Ember looked like she needed help. Luckily, the firefox swam back up to the surface and spit out a bit of water before climbing out, soaked to the skin.

Serena asked her,"Are you ok? That fall seemed like it'd hurt." Ember easily shook the water off before removing her jacket and squeezing the water out of it while saying,"Just a little wet. Besides, I've been through worse before. A little fall and swim like that doesn't affect me that much." I soon rushed over with Dragonite, saying,"Is everything ok? When I saw Ember get blown back from that draco meteor, we immediately stopped and rushed over to see if anyone was hurt. I am so sorry, and Dragonite is too." Serena says,"Sis, it's fine. The explosion just made Ember take an unexpected dive, but that's all. she's fine, I'm fine, everything is still how it was." Ember smiled before hearing something as she turned to look and find the source of the sound. Behind a bush, she saw that it was Alain and his Charizard in the midst of a training session. He seemed to notice Ember as well as he motioned her to come over. Not knowing what to do, she silently sneaked away and went over to Alain as she says,"Wasn't expecting to see you here. What's up, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Out training with Charizard"? Alain says,"Ember, I need your help. You see, it's about Mairin and Chespie." She tilted her head and grew concern, saying,"Are they ok? Is Chespie feeling better? Did those scientists do anything to them"?

He calmed her down by saying,"They are fine, but, since we meet a couple days ago, I've been thinking about what you said. I'm considering leaving Team Flare. I already disconnected my communicator and I've avoided any contact with them since then. However, before I can continue on, I have to get Mairin and Chespie, but there's one problem. I can't go inside their headquarters because then, they'll question my motives. If they find out that I'm leaving, they'll do something drastic to get me to stay." Ember sighed before saying,"They have been known for taking things to the extreme, but how does this have to do with me"? Alain then says,"Since you've been in headquarters before and you seem to know how to move around better than me, I was wondering if you were willing to come with me so we can get Mairin and Chespie together." That last part made Ember flinch and think deeply. She vowed never to go near Team Flare or their headquarters again since that night, but what if Mairin and Chespie needed help? What if they were in danger? She sighed, took a deep breath, and says,"Ok, I'll come with you to get them, but on one condition. You tell me everything you know about their plans and what they want. Understand"? Alain nodded and told her everything about what Team Flare is planning to do with Zygarde.

Apparently, Team Flare has been looking for both Zygarde cell cores and their friends so they could conjure the legendaries and mind control them to take over all of Kalos. Once they conquer Kalos, they'll eliminate all the people and start a new world with only Team Flare living. This angered Ember to the bone as she basically spat fire about the plan. She has always hated Team Flare, but hearing their master plan, that was enough to make her almost burn them to a crisp. Once Alain finished telling her everything, they both hopped onto Charizard and flew off to Team Flare headquarters. Meanwhile, I was finishing talking to Serena as she turned to talk to Ember, but found her missing. She grew a bit frantic before I calmed her down by saying,"At ease. I'm sure Ember will be fine. Remember, she's grown a lot stronger since the time she traveled to Arendelle. I'm sure she can handle herself easily if she ends up in danger." Serena seemed to calm down from my words as she says,"You're probably right sis. I just hope that she doesn't get into too much trouble." We could only hope that Ember would remain safe, wherever she went. Meanwhile, Alain and Ember arrived to the Team Flare headquarters building, where they were working on their big plans.

Alain says,"I'll see if Charizard and I can break into the front." Ember stopped him while saying,"Wait. If we do that, they'll spot us and stop us right in our tracks. I have an idea. Follow me," as she led them to the side of the building where on the ground was a medium sized hole. She says,"I used this hole when I escaped that faithful night. This leads into a quiet hallway. If I can dig into it and wiggle my way inside, I can look for Mairin and Chespie and lead them out here. I'm quiet and my footsteps are like tiny raindrops on the dirt. It'll, hopefully, be fast. In and out." Alain gave her a walkie talkie headset, saying,"I have an electronic map on me. If you end up getting lost, I'll let you know where you need to go. Ok"? Ember nodded as she used her claws and began making the hole bigger as she wiggled in slowly. It took her about 15 minutes, but she was able to enter the building wthout getting noticed. Many memories hit her head on as she silently strolled through the hallways. Moments where she saw herself as the same Fennekin where she was weak, it was enough to make her nervous all over again. To shake it off, she took a deep breath and told herself,"Ok Ember. You got this. This is for Mairin and Chespie. Don't let your past haunt you." With that, she continued onward to find them. What she didn't know was that Lysandre was actually watching her thanks to hidden security cameras in the hallways. He smirked before releasing his Pyroar, who went to hunt her down. As it left, Lysandre said to himself,"RX065, prepare to be returned to Team Flare...permanently."

Meanwhile, Ember was talking to Alain through the headset, saying,"I'm halfway there. Be alert and I'll let you know if anything comes up." She got back to her search and kept looking for Mairin until she saw an open room that had a glowing container. She instantly recognized the room since that was where she used to be left in after every experiment. She noticed something in the container as she snuck inside for a closer look. As she looked inside, she noticed that there were a bunch of cells, including a cell core inside. She looked around real quick before opening it and picking up the core, who at first squirmed in her grip. She whispered,"Look, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to set you free. I know your friend and he'll be happy to see you." It seemed to understand as she hid it in her tail before escaping to continue her search. She finally reached the hallway that would lead to the room Mairin and Chespie were resting in. Before she could start walking towards it, Pyroar jumped in front of her and snarled ferociously. She prepared for battle as she growled right back. It fired a flamethrower towards her as she intercepted with her own flamethrower, creating an explosion. She then charged into the smoke and jumped before launching Power Sphere at it, hitting Pyroar hard and knocking it out. As she landed, she responded with,"That was for all those times you've hurt me and drove me to the edge and back." She then heard workers coming as she jumped into the vents and hid when the workers arrived and saw Pyroar knocked out cold.

They started to release their pokemon and guard the hallways as Pyroar finally woke up and started looking for her again. Seeing that this wasn't going to work, she quietly crawled through the vents before entering the one above the room Mairin and Chespie were in. The door was closed and things were quiet, which would make things easier. Once seeing that the coast was clear and that there were no hidden cameras, she kicked the vent door open and jumped down, landing on her feet and surprising Mairin. She smiled before saying,"Hi. You must be Mairin. Alain has told me about you and Chespie." At first, the girl was speechless, not knowing what to say. Then, she says,"You know Alain? How is he"? Ember responded with,"He's fine. Listen, you and Chespie need to meet with him outside. He's waiting for you." Mairin tilted her head before saying,"Why? Is something wrong? Chespie still hasn't recovered yet"! Ember calmed her down before saying,"Let me help your partner. I think I know what to do, but, what you're about to see, you cannot tell anyone. It's not bad or anything, but if others hear about this, I might end up in great danger. Understand"? Mairin understood and agreed as Ember walked towards the bed where Chespie was resting on. She knelt before the small grass type and placed her paw on its chest before singing a small tune and using Power Heal Pulse as Chespie was soon overcome with a bright, rainbow glow. She kept it up for about 2 minutes before she stopped and waited for a reaction.

Chespie stopped glowing green and it began to move a bit. It opened its eyes and smiled, chirping brightly as Mairin hugged it tight. Mairin thanked Ember for healing it as Ember says,"You're welcome, but try to keep the noise down a bit. We don't want to bring a crowd in here. Now, let's go meet with Alain. He's told me he wants you to travel with him again." Ember jumped and opened the vent door again and climbed inside before helping Mairin and Chespie inside. They all quietly crawled to the empty hallway where the hole was. Ember whispered to Mairin and Chespie,"Ok. I'm going to climb out and see if the coast is clear. Then, I'll help you two down and we'll escape through that hole. Don't move until I give the ok and try to not make any noise so we don't risk getting caught. Got it," as Mairin and Chespie agreed. Ember opened the door slowly before sliding down and landing on the floor. At that moment, a bunch of guards and their pokemon surrounded her as they fired dark pulses towards her. She used Power Shield to protect herself and sent the attacks right back towards them, sending them flying. In the smoke, a rogue hyperbeam was launched as Ember jumped and dodged it in time. Once the smoke cleared up, the source of the attack was revealed to be Pyroar and his trainer, Lysandre. He smiled and says,"Well, well. If it isn't RX065. Long time no see. We've missed you. Even with this new look of yours, you still got that fierceness inside of you that we need. " Ember growled ferociously as she had an angered look in her eyes. If there was one person she hated even more than the scientists of Team Flare, it's their leader, Lysandre.

He laughed before saying,"At ease. No need to be so angry. You know what happens when you do." She was ready for a fight as Lysandre says,"You got away before, but this time, I won't let you go so easily." Pyroar then went in fire fang as Ember dodged before hitting it head on with power up punch and then knocking it out with slash. She then faced Lysandre who had a remote in his hands. She knew what he was going to do as she fired a Power Sonic Boom on the floor which knocked him off balance. She then launched a Power Sphere, which hit him hard, destroying the remote and creating an explosion. Ember used the smoke to her advantage and brought Mairin and Chespie down before the three silently escaped into the hole and arrived outside. Once the smoke settled, Lysandre saw that she disappeared as he frowned and returned his pokemon. He then went to grab his phone and called someone. He then says,"Hi sweetie. Listen, RX065 escaped from our grasp again and this time, she's more powerful than ever. She even has Music Powers, which we experienced firsthand. Think you can handle her"? At the other end of the call, which the responder was Agatha Vanessa, she responded with,"Of course daddy. I can take care of her. If I'm lucky, I might just destroy Serena as well. Love you daddy. Bye," as she hung up and hopped into a helicopter, which took flight.

Meanwhile, Charizard was flying everyone out of the area and back to where Ember was. As it landed, Ember hopped down as Alain said to her,"Thank you very much for your assistance." Mairin added,"Yeah, and thank you for healing Chespie," as the grass type chirped its gratitude. Ember smiled, saying,"No problem. After all, I owed Alain after he saved my life a while back. Consider this my way of saying thank you." Alain smiled before saying,"Tell Ash that I'll see him at the Kalos League," as Charizard took flight again while Ember waved goodbye at them. Then, she started to head back to us, satisfied that she was able to help out Alain and Mairin. Suddenly, she felt the cell core wiggle out of her tail as she picked it up and held it while walking. Once she came back, we all bombarded her with questions about what happened. She just explained about finding the new cell core as she introduced it to Bonnie, who introduced it to Squishy. Both cell cores hit it off right away as Ember smiled, glad that both Zygardes were safe and sound, away from Team Flare. She knows that they'll probably try to get them back, but for now, if they do try, she'll be ready to defend and protect.


	135. Master of the Ice Types Part 1

We've been hiking up a hill, taking in the beautiful sights of Snowbelle City. I took a deep breath in an out, releasing a cloudy mist while saying,"I've missed this place. The snow, the forest, even the gym. This is what I call home." Sawyer, who had joined us after battling Ash and beating him for the first time, says,"I didn't know you were from here Liz. Incredible." I tipped my hat, saying,"Born and raised. Now, let's get going. I'm dying to see the town again," as I rushed off with everyone else following. Ash was excited to win his eight badge and catch up with Sawyer, who already won all eight. Once we made it to town, I shouted from the top of my lungs,"Everyone! I'm back"!! A bunch of people came running towards me as Meowth said in shock,"Holy guacamole!! Liz's gots almost a whole town as a fan club"!! My friends watched in shock as Iris says,"I know she's popular and everything, but isn't this a bit excessive"? Katie just smiled and says,"It's a hometown reunion. You can't blame them." Meanwhile, I was talking to some of the people who were there. They kept saying things like,"It's been so quiet since you started your journey," and,"We heard you're now the Champion," and even,"How's life on the road"? It felt so great to be back home, back to where it all started. I introduced them to my friends and Serena, my sister, as they greeted them with open arms.

After a huge greeting by the whole town, we started to head up to the Snowbelle City gym. Ash promised Sawyer that he would win his final badge and that they'd battle at the Kalos League to even the score. Soon, we made it inside the gym, which was even colder than outside. Iris, Katie, even Meowth were shivering as I say,"Bundle up warmly because the battlefield is freezing. Believe me, I know that firsthand." By the entrance were a couple of Bergmites huddled together. Rotom Dex took a picture before saying,"Bergmite, the ice chop pokemon. An ice type. Bergmite's body is covered in ice, which is used to protect itself against opponents. If it gets cracked, cold air repairs them right away." I knelt down to the Bergmites saying,"Hi again. Long time no see." They all crowded towards me and cuddled as I hugged each one right back. I met them when I first challenged the gym and they're still as cute as can be. Soon, the doors opened as it revealed to actually be an ice battlefield. I tightened the zipper on my coat before walking inside with Ash and everyone else. Inside, on an ice throne, was its gym leader, Wulfric. I pressed a small button on both my shoes as the bottom became ice skates. Grabbing Meowth and putting it on my shoulders, I grabbed Ash before we went over to him while I say,"Wulfric, long time my friend." He saw me and smiled while standing up, saying,"Long time no see Liz. It's great to have Snowbelle City's pride and joy return to us again. I see you caught yourself a fine looking Meowth and who's your friend"? I introduced him to Ash, as he asked for a gym battle.

Wulfric says,"Ok, but on one condition. Liz, how about a small one on one for old times sake? If you win, Ash gets his match." I say,"You got a deal," as Ash and I headed back. I was on the battlefield, Ash was behind me, and everyone else was watching from the bleachers. Wulfric released a Bergmite as I decided to go with Meowth so it can get some battling experience. With that, we were ready to start. Bergmite launched an icy wind as Meowth dodged by skating and jumping off the walls. It launched a fury swipes attack, which hit Bergmite. Then, Meowth spun and slammed it with iron tail, driving it into a wall. Bergmite went in with rapid spin as Meowth ended it with hyper beam, knocking Bergmite out cold. Seeing that we won, Meowth and I high fived as Wulfric returned Bergmite while saying,"A fine match like usual. Nothing but the best from you. Excellent." I thanked Wulfric for the match before tagging Ash in and joining everyone on the bleachers. Ash, in determination not to lose, took his coat off, quoting he was getting heated up. With that, the referee soon came and announced the rules. It's a three on three match, it's over when all 3 pokemon on either side cannot continue anymore, and only Ash was allowed to substitute.

Ash decided to go with Druddigon first, which surprised all of us. Iris freaked out a bit, saying,"Ash knows that dragons types are weak to ice, so, why is going with Druddigon first"? I say,"It's because Druddigon knows fire punch and flash cannon, which are both super effective on ice type pokemon." Wulfric decided to go with Abomasnow as it started with its special ability, snow warning, conjuring a hail storm. I say to myself,"There's the hail. Now, Ash, will you remember what to do"?

 _We were training as I had my Ninetails, which also had the snow warning ability, conjure hail. I told Ash,"You have to be careful in hail because every turn, you receive chip damage, which can make or break you. So, unless you can counter it with another weather move, you'll need to find a way to manage with it._

The referee called for the match to begin as Ash shouts,"Quick! Use bulk up," as Druddigon used the move, raising its attack and defense tremendously. Now that was smart. With a tough defense, hail won't do that much damage. It then charged in with a potent fire punch, which dealt super effective damage to the ice/grass type. Recovering quick, Abomasnow started off with ice shard which Druddigon dodged with ease. Abomasnow charged in with wood hammer, which also missed as Druddigon landed another fire punch on it. It took some chip damage from the hail, but not alot thanks to its tough defense. It then used bulk up again, raising its attack and defense once more before defeating Abomasnow with dragon pulse. Ash praised Druddigon for a great job as they were now 3-2. However, this battle was far from over. I said silently,"Don't get overconfident Ash. He still hasn't brought out his ace defense pokemon yet. Now's not the time to celebrate." After returning Abomasnow, Wulfric released his next choice, which was Avalugg. Rotom Dex snapped another picture before saying,"Avalugg, the iceberg pokemon and the evolved form of Bergmite. Avalugg's ice covered body is harder than steel. It uses its body to destroy any obstacle that blocks its way." There it was. Avalugg, the game changer in this match. Now, let's see how Ash can manage with it.


	136. Master of the Ice Types Part 2

Avalugg's presence was enough to make anyone tremble before it. Even Raichu felt a bit nervous just looking at it. Druddigon, however, was not dazed by it at all. It was ready to win again. Ash tried to have Druddigon wrap it up quick with fire punch as Avalugg blocked with stone edge. However, Druddigon dodged and landed a clean hit with fire punch. At first, Ash thought he had it in the bag, but I muttered,"Big mistake Ash." Avalugg still stood as it seemed to slowly recover. Iris asked,"Why does Avalugg look like it's healing"? Rotom Dex floated to her and says,"It's Avalugg's ability, ice body. In hail, the ice slowly heals it from the damage it's taken." I say,"Plus, Avalugg has a move that'll be powerful the more damage it takes." Druddigon tried to use dragon pulse, but Avalugg knocked it away with gyro ball. It then went in with flash cannon, which also got knocked away. It took more chip damage from the hail as it finally landed a hit with flash cannon. Then, Wulfric said,"Avalanche," as Avalugg used the move and it hit Druddigon hard, dealing the knockout blow. With Avalugg's win, it was tied 2-2 as Ash rushed over to the dragon's side as it roared an I'm sorry. Ash praised it for a great job before returning it to its pokeball. I say,"Avalanche, a powerful ice type move that deals more damage the lower the HP of the user has. Between that and its defenses, that's why it's such a game changer."

Ash thought hard of his next before deciding to go with Raichu, who was ready to battle hard. Katie says,"Raichu is an electric type and Avalugg's an ice type. This will be interesting indeed." Clemont says,"I wonder why Ash would pick Raichu next." I say,"I think I know why, but we'll have to wait and see." Raichu looked at Ash before giving a determined nod as Ash nodded right back at his partner before commanding a thunderbolt, which hit Avalugg hard. Seeing the electricity around Avalugg, Raichu knew that now, it's plan would work. It then used iron tail, smashing Avalugg hard before hitting iron tail on the ground, smashing the ice and revealing the dirt. Avalugg used avalanche as Raichu escaped with dig as the stones followed it underground. Raichu then appeared as the stones disappeared. I say,"I knew it! Raichu's dig. Since avalanche can even follow its opponent underground, Raichu using iron tail to open the dirt before using dig to evade it was smart." Avalugg then tried to use gyro ball, but the paralysis prevented it from moving as Raichu dealt the final blow with thunder punch, knocking out Avalugg. Ash praised Raichu for a great battle as we were cheering on Ash for an outstanding victory.

Wulfric returned Avalugg before saying,"Young man, the way your Raichu avoided avalanche like that is commendable. Very well done. You seem to surprise me with each match. Now, my last choice, it's battle debut time," as his third choice, to my surprise, was a Mamoswine. Clemont says,"So Mamoswine is his last choice." Sawyer says,"It's a ground and ice type, which puts Raichu at a disadvantage." Serena then mentions,"Ash still has one pokemon left after Raichu, so he's still in it." I say,"I didn't know he caught a Mamoswine. So that's why he used Bergmite in my battle earlier." Meowth kept shouting,"Go Raichu! Show them the old pepper"! Ash had Raichu use iron tail as Mamoswine blocked it with double-edge, creating a stalemate. Then, Mamoswine used earthquake, making the battlefield shake and send Raichu flying before freezing it with ice beam. Ash shouted for Raichu to break free as the orange mouse struggled in the block of ice. Mamoswine then charged in with double-edge, hitting Raichu hard and dealing the knockout blow. Once Raichu was called unable to battle, Ash rushed over to its side, hoping it was ok. Raichu recovered and smiled while Ash praised it for a valiant effort.

I say,"That Mamoswine is simply incredible. For its big body, it can really move." Clemont says,"That earthquake was a real game changer, now evening the score again." Iris says,"Now, Ash has one pokemon left. Can he beat Mamoswine with it"? Bonnie says,"I'm getting worried," as Serena just hoped that her boyfriend can turn it around. Ash called out his third and final choice, which turned out to be Greninja. The hail finally stopped, but this match was far from over. Greninja started out with cut as it hit Mamoswine, doing some damage from the start. It then charged in with aerial ace, but Mamoswine sent it back with double-edge. Greninja then went in with consecutive water shurigen, to which the first few, Mamoswine dodged. Then, the last few got it by its feet, freezing it in place. I say,"Smart move. Using the cold environment to freeze the water and stop Mamoswine from moving. Nice." Greninja then hit Mamoswine again with cut, doing some more damage on it. Feeling determined, they synchronized as the water vortex surrounded Greninja, giving it the tufts and diamond. It didn't absorb into the shurigen yet, but now's not the time to ponder on it. This was a battle and a battle Ash was ready to win.

Greninja went in to use aerial ace as Mamoswine battled back with ice fang, freezing its arms and legs into ice blocks. It then used earthquake, sending Greninja flying as both it and Ash felt the pain of the hit. Greninja went in with cut as it hit Mamoswine hard. Mamoswine charged in with double-edge and hit Greninja head on, having both the trainer and pokemon hurt at the same time. Greninja got back at it with consecutive aerial aces, which made Mamoswine skid back. Mamoswine used earthquake again, sending Greninja flying hard. Ash felt the pain from the hit as the pair were growing frustrated. Ash had Greninja use cut as Mamoswine froze the blades with ice fang, stopping Greninja from moving. The final call was when Mamoswine used double-edge, sending Greninja into a wall. Ash felt that the synchronization was ending as he fell back and Greninja was knocked out cold. With that, the winner of the match was Wulfric, the gym leader, nonetheless. Wulfric praised Mamoswine for a great battle before returning it to its ball and looking at Ash. We all became concerned for Ash since this was a really devastating loss. Ash returned Greninja to its pokeball after praising it for a valiant effort. Wulfric came up to him, saying,"I hope you learned something today. Being rigid can make you tough, but fragile too. Try being flexible, like water or you'll end up stubborn, like me. How far you go depends on how much you believe in your pokemon. Even so, you haven't won your badge just yet."

At the pokemon center, Ash was having Nurse Joy look over Greninja since it got seriously hurt in the battle. Meanwhile, outside, I was having Meowth spar with Gliscor, hoping it can learn some new moves. I couldn't help but worry for Ash though. That loss seemed like it really got to him. I wasn't the only one worried. Serena kept a close eye on him, making sure he was ok. Sawyer soon had to go, but not before giving us well wishes and promising to meet with Ash at the Kalos League. Later on that night, everyone was getting ready to settle in. However, Serena noticed that I was setting up a tent outside. She opened the door and said,"Hey Liz. Why are you setting a tent up? You can sleep in the pokemon center with us." I said,"Oh..the tent isn't for me. It's for the wild pokemon who need a warm place tonight since nights here are always cold. I do this everytime I come here." Once it was set, I was ready to come in when Ash just walked out the door. He said he was going for a walk and would be back soon. Serena and I were worried as he disappeared deep into the forest. In the morning, he still had not returned as I could only think _Oh Ash...Be careful out there. I know just how you feel_.


	137. Seeing The Forest For The Trees

Disclaimer- I do not own the song or lyrics used today.

Ash was sitting on a log in the middle of the forest, trying to get his thoughts straight. Meanwhile, Nurse Joy had just informed us that Greninja has left overnight as well. Luckily, it has fully recovered, so, it wasn't in any trouble. Still, we couldn't help but worry. What if they both end up in danger? Out on a tree in a separate part of the forest, Greninja was sitting, thinking about what has happened over the past few days. Even Serena was in thought, worrying about Ash. No one could blame her, she was his girlfriend after all. Deciding on what to do, she ran into the forest to look for Ash, not knowing that Ember followed her in case anything went wrong. Ash was still thinking, muttering,"I want, I need to pull it together. I've got no choice. I have to." However, he had no idea how to do so. Back at the pokemon center, we all came out to try and relax, though it was hard when Ash's mental state was on our minds. Raichu had an idea as he released all of Ash's pokemon and told them something. We didn't seem to get it until Hawlucha karate chopped a tree and let snow hit it.

I say,"Of course. Raichu is telling them that they should train and prepare to be stronger when Ash returns. Smart." I went up to them and say,"How would you guys like to spar and train with me and my team? It'll be great experience for you all." They all were determined and ready as I let out Gliscor, Meowth, Dragonite, Staraptor, Silvally, Lucario, and Lycanroc to join in. Meanwhile, Katie noticed that Serena and Ember were missing, hoping that they'd be ok. Meanwhile, Greninja was remembering how he lost twice in a row and what Ash said last night. Out in the forest, Serena finally found Ash as she stopped to catch her breath and called his name to get his attention. Ash just tipped his hat slowly while saying,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that." He was depressed and who could blame him? Ember watched from behind the trees, wondering how her trainer would help out the Kanto native. Serena, trying her best to cheer up her boyfriend, says,"Ash, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. I'll listen to you anytime, anywhere. I know how you feel, I've been in your position before."

Ash didn't seem like he was listening, but when Serena was about to talk about her debut, he got up and angrily shouted,"You don't have a clue how I feel"!! That was enough to make the whole forest go quiet. Serena felt her heart ache as she says in response,"Then tell me about it," with Ash turning away, saying,"It's none of your business!! Leave me alone"!! Ember, watching from a distance, was in shock. Ash angry with Serena?! That's like Team Rocket having a successful plan!! Extremely rare!! Enough was enough as she quickly made a snowball and threw it, hitting Ash and getting both trainer's attention. Seeing the source of where the snowball came from, Ember spoke up, saying,"Listen to yourself Ash!! This isn't you! This isn't the Ash we know or the one Serena's in love with. The one we know is full of energy. A leader who tries his best, always positive, and hangs in there till the very end." She made a couple more snowballs as she walked towards him and hit him with the snowballs while saying,"You're not acting like the Ash we know"!!

As Ash fell to the ground, Serena couldn't help but see the bravery in her partner for speaking up about this. Ember continued with,"You think we don't know how you feel?! To feel like you can't win no matter what?! To feel like a failure when you don't accomplish what you desire most?! To feel worthless?! Like you don't mean anything"?! At that moment, tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke in a teary-eyed voice,"We all do!! I certainly do because that's how I grew up!! I literally remember that feeling vividly every freaking day of my life! Not one day goes by without me remembering that!! So stop acting like a little boy and man up!! Become the Ash that we know because right now..you sure aren't him"!!! Ember then ran deep into the forest with tears flowing as Serena ran to follow her. Meanwhile, something seemed to hit Ash. No, it wasn't the snowballs, but the reality of the situation. He seemed to realize that this wasn't him and that he needed to get back into the game. In frustration, he gave a mighty shout, scaring the forest pokemon who were watching. Ash got up and started to run, trying to figure out what to do.

Suddenly, as he was running, he slipped on an ice bank, bounced off a sleeping Snorlax, and landed hard. He got up quickly to save a Bidoof before realizing he was lost. Meanwhile, Raichu was using iron tail as Meowth met it with its own iron tail. Hawlucha and Gliscor were sparring with karate chops and knock offs while avoiding Silvally and its crush claws. Staraptor and Talonflame were racing while Dragonite and Noivern were dodging aura spheres and rocks throws from Lucario and Lycanroc. Meanwhile, I noticed that the sky was getting dark as I say,"A blizzard is upon us and Ash and Serena have not returned yet." Bonnie says in concern,"Do you think something happened to them"? I say,"Let's go look and we'll find out." I returned most of my pokemon except for Silvally and Dragonite. Soon, we all geared up and went deep into the forest to look for Ash and Serena. Meanwhile, Greninja was still thinking about Ash before deciding to go out and look for Ash, no matter how long it takes.

With Ash, he saw that the weather was getting worse and that he would need shelter fast. As he looked, he crashed into Serena, who hugged him tight as he apologized for earlier. She said,"It's ok, but have you seen Ember? She disappeared and the storm looks like it's gonna get worse." Ash says,"We'll have to wait it out for now, but once it clears, we are looking for Ember." Luckily, they found a cave and decided to stay put there. Raichu was running ahead, trying to find Ash, but the blizzard made it hard to see anything. I picked up Raichu, who was worried about Ash as I say,"I feel you. Don't worry. We will find them if it's the last thing we do." The wind picked up as Clemont soon mentions about us having to find shelter. We stopped in this cave on the side of a cliff and I started a fire, which would keep us warm. To make sure we all stayed warm, I had everyone huddle together so the heat would remain intact. Katie says,"I hope they are all ok. What if something happened"? I say,"We can't trek in a storm like this. We'll have to sit it out until the snow lightens up. For now, everyone focus on keeping warm."

Out in the fields, Ember was shivering and covered in snow. If this kept up, she was going to freeze to death. Where could she go? Where would she stay? As she reached a rock wall, she started to scale it, but then some rocks became loose and she lost her grip. Ember held tightly onto one rock, but didn't have enough energy to pull herself up. Plus, when she was scrambling, her right foot twisted and was now sprained. She was in a peril condition, and things seemed like they could not get any worse. Suddenly, the rock sge was holding onto started to move slowly, becoming loose. Ember, in danger, let out a huge scream that was heard far in wide. Ash and Serena heard it too as Serena says,"It's Ember. She's in trouble"! Both trainers ran to try and find her fast! Meanwhile, Ember was trying to find something else to grip on, but had no luck. Suddenly, the rock became loose and she started to fall. Luckily, in the blur of an eye, Ash dove and caught her in the nick of time. Ember looked up at Ash, who says,"Are you ok"? Ember nodded slowly as Serena soon came, saying,"Ember!! Thank goodness!! I'm so glad you're safe"!! Both trainers helped her back into the cave where Serena treated her injured ankle with Power Heal Pulse and some gauze.

While staying in the cave, Ash noticed that some of the forest pokemon were watching him and shivering from the cold. He offered them to come inside and warm up and the pokemon happily accepted. They all jumped onto the trainer's lap as both of them smiled and laughed. Ember couldn't help but watch and frown a bit at the sight. She felt awful for snapping at Ash the way she did. She looked up at Ash and said,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went at you the way I did. I was out of line and not in the right mindset. I understand if you don't want to forgive me." Ash, a little surprised, but happy nonetheless, petted Ember while saying,"I'm the one who should be apologizing and thanking you actually. What you said made me snap out of it. Plus, I understood what you meant when you yelled at me." Serena added,"You've gone through so much. You were just trying to get Ash back into the game. That takes guts and it proves you're a true friend because a true friend will do anything to help anyone." Serena then pulled out her guitar and began strumming something as Ash seemed to recognize it because he smiled and says,"I love this song." Ember wanted to know it too as the trio began to sing for the wild pokemon in the cave.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You Got A Friend In Me~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Serena and Ash** : _You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice, warm bed. You just remember what you're old pal said. Boy, you've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me_.

In the cave we were in, Bonnie was asking me,"Liz, do you think that Ash and Serena will be ok"? I say,"I don't think it. I know. Those two are real close friends and will do anything to help just like I'd do anything for my friends." I then pulled out my guitar and began strumming the same song as everyone else began to sing along.

 **Liz, Clemont, Bonnie, Katie, Iris** : _You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. You've got some troubles and I got them too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We stick together and we see it through. Cause, you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me_.

 **Ember** : _Some other folks might be a little smarter than I am. Bigger and stronger too._

 **Raichu** : _Maybe, but none of them will ever love you the way I do. It's me and you boy_.

 **All** : _And as the years go by, our friendship will never die. You're gonna see, it's our destiny. You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me_.

The snow seemed to lighten up a bit at last as we got up and were ready to continue our search. Ash suddenly heard something from the distance. Seeing that the pokemon, Serena, and Ember were asleep, he snuck out to see what was going on. It was a group of Spewpa, all huddled and up a tree. Ash decided to help them down as he carefully climbed the tree and brought each Spewpa down with care. There was one more left who was too scared to come with him. Ash told it,"Sure! You can do it! Just be strong! Come with me please! Get back with your friends"! It made the jump when the branch broke and Ash and Spewpa were about to fall. Luckily, Greninja found him just in time and caught them with its tounge. Suddenly, the wind picked up and Spewpa started to fall down into the cavern. Wanting to rescue it, they synchronized quickly and this time, the water shurigen appeared and the full version of Ash-Greninja was born yet again. It caught Spewpa as Ash gave it directions to avoid hitting the rocks. With ease, Greninja made it down and Spewpa was safe. The Spewpa were happily reunited and Greninja turned back to its form. Both Ash and Greninja shared a high five before they all returned back to the cave. Luckily, Serena and Ember were still asleep and the noise didn't wake them up. Meanwhile, Ash told Greninja about a moment like this that occured in the past before apologizing for making it worry. He promised it that they would get strong together as the two shook on it, signifying that powerful promise.

The snow finally stopped and once Serena and Ember woke up, Ash told them about what happened before they all brought the Spewpa out together. Under the moonlight, they all evolved into Vivillon, which was a beautiful sight. Soon, the four started to head back and find us. Meanwhile, we were still looking until Silvally noticed something in the mist. There, heading towards us, were Ash, Greninja, Serena, and Ember, all safe and sound. Raichu happily reunited with Ash as we all joined them, happy that everyone was ok. I say,"The next time you guys disappear like that, please alert us before you give us heart attacks." Ash says,"Sorry everyone if I worried you. Now, Greninja and I are back on the same page and ready to work together as one." With that, we all headed back to rest at the pokemon center. In the morning, a news article was playing, saying that the Kalos League was going to be in Lumious City. That was enough to get everyone excited as Ash was now ready for his rematch against Wulfric. Greninja was too, now both were determined and ready to win as one.


	138. A Fiery, Passionate Rematch 1 and 2

Following Ash's loss at the Snowbelle City gym, we're now back because he's ready for a rematch. Entering the battlefield, everyone was determined to win today. Wulfric, who greeted us again, says,"Well, well. Back for another match? I can hardly wait. Let's get going," as he releases his first choice, which ended up being Mamoswine. As we watched from the bleachers, I say,"Huh. So he's starting with Mamoswine this time. How will Ash respond to this"? Ash knew who he would use first as Raichu was raring and ready to go. Clemont says,"I wonder if Ash will apply the same strategy he used with Avalugg with Mamoswine." I mention,"Well, there's no hail at the moment, so that's a start. Let's see how this goes." The referee called for the battle to begin as both sides were ready to give it their all. Raichu started with wild charge, much to our surprise. I thought it was going to attack, but we were wrong. Raichu was using wild charge for speed to try and confuse Mamoswine. Mamoswine tried to stop it with earthquake, but the speed and momentum allowed Raichu to jump high and landed a hit iron tail. Then, it jumped and unveiled a new move right before our eyes. Hitting in the same spot iron tail hit was a very potent brick break, dropping Mamoswine to the floor.

We were in shock as even Wulfric asked Ash,"When did you teach Raichu how to use brick break"? Ash said,"I didn't. Raichu learned it all on its own." Raichu was getting fired up, hence the huge sparks coming out of its cheeks. I say,"Using brick break, which is specifically effective on ice types was good. The best part was that it hit exactly where Raichu first used iron tail, which adds in extra damage." Mamoswine was shaky, but able to stand as it was not ready to lose. It went in with double-edge as Raichu jumped high and ended the battle with a swift brick break, making the ice battlefield shatter, revealing dirt once again. The referee announced that Mamoswine was now unable to continue as Ash praised Raichu for a great battle and for learning brick break. Wulfric returned Mamoswine before saying,"Clever Ash having Raichu use brick break like that. It's a powerful move, especially against ice." Ash responded back,"That's because we've been training hard since our last match. Ready to win this time." Wulfric smiled before releasing his next choice, which was Avalugg. Since there was no hail, ice body will have no effect, but it's still powerful in defenses and its avalanche is strong. So, either Ash will have Raichu stay in or substitute for someone else. Ash decided to call back Raichu as he pulled out another pokeball, which released Druddigon out for battle.

I seemed to catch the pattern as I say,"I get it. Raichu vs Mamoswine, Druddigon vs Avalugg. Ash is using the pokemon that lost to one of Wulfric's choices as a way for them to have another chance of beating them. Raichu easily got Mamoswine, but just how will Druddigon deal with Avalugg"? Ash started out by having Druddigon use dragon pulse, which Avalugg countered with stone edge, creating an explosion. In the explosion, Ash had Druddigon use bulk up three times in a row, drastically raising its attack power and its defenses. Then, it charged in and landed a clean hit with fire punch. Then, we noticed something that started to form. Avalugg just got the burn status and was now taking chip damage from it. Druddigon then used flash cannon, adding on extra damage before it could react. Katie says,"Ash is having Druddigon attack so much, Wulfric can't seem to catch a break." Clemont says,"A smart move, which allows Ash to wrap the battle up quick." Ash was ready to wrap it up as he had Druddigon charge in with fire punch as Wulfric had Avalugg intercept it with ice fang. However, it missed and fire punch landed the knockout blow, putting lights out for Avalugg. Ash praised Druddigon for a great job as it roared loudly to assert its dominance out on the field.

Bonnie and Iris were cheering as Clemont says,"Ash is on a roll, knocking out two pokemon in a row, especially Avalugg, which gave him a hard time before. This is not the same Ash from a couple days ago." I say,"One more win and Ash will earn his final badge. Now, let's see how it goes." Serena couldn't help but smile, happy that the Ash she knew was back and better than ever. Even Ember agreed as she cheered loudly for Ash. Ash returned Druddigon since he already knew who he wanted to use last. Wulfric returned Avalugg before saying,"Trust in your pokemon and there's no limit to what you can achieve." It was now 3-1 and Wulfric had one last pokemon left. As he let out his final choice, which was Abomasnow, it used its ability snow warning, and conjured up a hailstorm. Ash then let out his third choice, which was none other than Greninja. It was now time for a heated match to see who will win. Greninja started out by pelting Abomasnow with multiple hits from aerial ace before landing back to back water shurigens. Abomasnow formed an energy ball before Greninja destroyed it with cut and got blown back a bit. This battle was only starting for Ash and he wasn't ready to lose.

Abomasnow jumped and then landed a clean hit with wood hammer, but Greninja wasn't ready to bow down yet. Not this time. Greninja looked at Ash and they both agreed that now, it was time to synchronize, as one. Once the water vortex appeared, it absorbed and became a giant water shurigen on its back with the black tufts and red diamond. Ash-Greninja, the true one, has appeared. Now, things are really getting heated up. Greninja charged in and pelted Abomasnow with aerial ace once again. Abomasnow tried to counter with wood hammer, but Greninja blocked and landed some damage with cut. Wulfric, seeing this, says,"You know what? It's like a completely different pokemon than it was before." Greninja then launched a water shurigen that hit Abomasnow harder than before. Wulfric then asked Ash,"You were here just a few days ago. How could you've gotten so much stronger"? Ash responded with,"Working with my pokemon. That's how. Strong, together." Feeling inspired by their power, Wulfric revealed his keystone and had Abomasnow mega evolved. Soon, in its place was a bigger, more powerful, Mega Abomasnow. Since Ash and Greninja were fired up, responding with Mega Evolution is a courtesy in Wulfric's perspective.

Greninja launched a water shurigen as Mega Abomasnow destroyed it with ice punch. It then launched ice shard as Greninja dodged most of them, but ended up getting hit. Using the momentum, Greninja launched into double team as the copies all went in with aerial ace. Mega Abomasnow destroyed all the copies with wood hammer and ended up hitting the real one, doing more damage. It launched ice shard again as Greninja charged in with cut, evading them carefully. The blades of cut met with ice punch, which caused them to freeze. Mega Abomasnow went in with wood hammer as Greninja skated on the blades to dodge wood hammer and ice shard. It then launched a water shurigen, which was destroyed with ice punch. However, that was a diversion as Greninja pelted Mega Abomasnow with aerial ace one last time, ending the battle at last. Abomasnow returned to its original form as Ash was announced the winner. Greninja returned to its normal form as well as both it and Ash celebrated a huge victory after that heated match. We all came down and joined him in the celebration as we all fist bumped together as a group.

Wulfric joined us, saying,"That battle had heat. In the moment you clinched victory Ash, I saw a glimpse of Liz in you. You both share the same fiery spirit that I saw here today." In recognition of his win, Wulfric awarded Ash the Iceberg Badge, which totaled 8 badges he now possessed. That only means one thing: Ash can now enter the Kalos League. I say,"Congratulations Ash! Now, you can enter the Kalos League. I do hope that either before, after, or even during if it's possible, you and I can have that full battle I promised you." Ash says,"How about when the time is right? We'll both know when that is and when it comes, we'll have that battle and I'll win this time. I'll show you how we all have grown since we first met." I tipped my hat, grew a determined look in my eyes, and say,"I will be waiting Ash, and I can't wait for Liz-Sino to face Ash-Greninja. It will be a formidable showdown no doubt." We both shook hands as Wulfric admired us and says,"Now, this is the fiery spirit in you guys that I like to see. You two are mighty fine trainers destined for greatness." We both thanked him for his kind words as we started heading out towards the pokemon center, ready to rest up and prepare for what lies ahead.


	139. Ember's Frozen Adventure 2 Part 1

We were resting at the pokemon center after Ash's tremendous victory over at the Snowbelle City gym yesterday. To celebrate, that night, Clemont and I made a humongous feast in honor for Ash and his pokemon. He ate more than the rest of us and all of our pokemon combined. Of course, who can blame him? His stomach is like a bottomless pit. After that fun evening, we all rested up and by morning, we talked about what to do next. Iris, Katie, and Bonnie were out shopping for essentials, which left Ash, Clemont, Serena, and I by ourselves. As we discussed, our pokemon were playing in the snow. Making snow angels, snow pokemon, and having mini snowball fights. Watching from a distances on the steps was Ember, who was having vivid memories from her trip to the Enchanted Forest and meeting Sven, Kristoff, Olaf, Anna, Elsa...she missed everyone dearly. Out of everyone, she missed Elsa the most since she was the first person she met arriving there. She was like a mother in her eyes. In fact, that's something she's always wanted: a parent or someone just like that. In general, a family. Yes, being with Serena and her teammates are sort of like a family, but they're more friends than relatives. That thought and her memories kept playing in her mind until Serena's voice snapped her out of it. She was saying,"Hey Ember. What's up girl? Why aren't you playing with the other pokemon"?

Ember sighed before saying,"I was just thinking about something. Serena, what's it like having a family"? Serena says,"Hm..well...it's really nice. Having a family is like having people who care about you guide you through life. It's really nice and can be funny when they enjoy the fun moments." Hearing her talk about how nice it is to have a family made Ember sigh and frown. Seeing this, Serena petted her in her favorite spot while saying,"Why are you thinking about family"? Ember looked up at her trainer and said,"It's because in my life so far, there's one thing I've always wanted and it's to have a family. Especially a mother." Serena was a bit shocked as she says,"Oh..I didn't know. I'm sorry." Ember says,"It's ok. It's not like a lot of people or pokemon understand." Serena didn't know how to respond to her words because Ember did have a point. Not a lot of people and pokemon would understand what Ember has gone through. What could she do about it though? She know Ember sees her as a BFF and her teammates as friends. Their thoughts were interrupted when Raichu seemed to notice something in the bushes.

Out of the bushes came Olaf, who said,"Hello," which surprised all the pokemon in general. Serena was in shock as she screamed out,"Ah!! A talking snowman," as Ember smiled and ran towards it, saying,"Olaf"!! Both of them shared a warm hug as Olaf says,"Ember!! Your hugs are still as tough as ever." We all soon joined in as I shouted,"Is that a talking snowman"?! Olaf jumped down, saying,"Wow..you two are the 11th and 12th person who said that." Ember turned and faced us, saying,"Guys, this is my friend Olaf, the snowman I talked you about before." Olaf smiled as he says,"Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." We all introduced ourselves to it as Ember turned to Olaf and said,"Olaf, I'm so happy you're here, but why are you here? How are you here"? Olaf said,"I'm here looking for you actually. Anna and Elsa wanted me to find you because they found out something important. How is from this glowing rock over there. Follow me," as we gathered all our pokemon, except for Raichu, Ember, and Silvally, who stayed out, and we followed Olaf. We soon made it to this huge, glowing rock as Olaf says,"Came through here."

Ember says,"I have to go back there since it's very important." I say,"We'll come with you, if it's ok," as Ember nodded in agreement. With determination, we all stepped into the rock and we immediately teleported into a whole new world. According to what Ember told us, we were in the kingdom of Arendelle. It definitely was a bustling and happy kingdom. Clemont says,"What an incredible place." Serena says,"It's even better than how you described it Ember," as Ember was taking in the sights again. She turned to us as she says,"I remember the way to the castle guys. Follow me and Olaf," as the pair led the way, reaching the entrance to the castle. Ember took a deep breath before knocking on the door. We waited to see who would open the door and were shocked at who it was. Ember smiled as the person who opened the door was none other than Anna, who was happy to see Ember. Both shared a small hug as Ember introduced Anna to us. She says,"It's nice to meet all. Ember has told me all about you guys. Come in. Come in." We all walked in as Ash says,"Wow, this place is incredible!! It's like the life of luxury," with Raichu agreeing. Silvally and I were in awe as we gazed at the furniture and paintings. Soon, we entered this fancy dining room and all sat down. Anna soon spoke up, saying,"I'm just going to get something real quick. I'll be right back and with a very special guest." She went to go get something as we all waited patiently. Meanwhile, Clemont says,"This place is incredible. Ember, if I remember, you said Anna was the queen right"?

She nodded and says,"Yes, and Olaf is..a magical snowman. Sven is a creature called a reindeer, Kristoff is an ice harvester, and finally-," before getting interrupted by footsteps. Anna entered the room again with some papers and who followed her made Ember jump out of her seat. The person who followed her was Elsa, the ice spirit of the Enchanted Forest. Ember jumped out of her seat and ran towards Elsa before hugging her, with Elsa happily hugging her back. Anna, seeing the looks of confusion on our face, turned to us and says,"Guys, this is Elsa, my sister. Elsa, these are the people who are friends with Ember." Elsa smiled at us as she says,"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Ember told me a lot about all of you. She's lucky to have friends like you, especially you Serena," which made Serena blush and say thank you. Ember then spoke up, saying,"So Elsa, Anna, what's going on? Is something wrong? Olaf told me that you guys found out something important." Anna says,"You shpuld sit down for this. This might shock you and all of your friends." As Ember sat back down, Anna put down the papers she had before saying,"So, since we last met, Kristoff and I found out that when our mother used to live in the Enchanted Forest, she discovered a unique looking egg. I noticed that the ear markings on the egg looked a bit like yours. Olaf assumed that it was yours, but we didn't start believing it until we actually found proof."

Ember says,"Wait. I wasn't born in the forest, I was born in a laboratory." Elsa soon says,"Well, we looked into it, and we found out that one day, the egg mysteriously disappeared before it hatched and we found out that it was somehow teleported away all those years ago. Scanning the faint DNA sample we got last time, the egg definitely belonged to you." I then interrupted, saying,"So, does that mean that if it weren't for the egg being teleported, this Enchanted Forest you mentioned would be where she'd live"? That was enough to get us all shocked as Ember says,"So, I would be living in the Enchanted Forest if it weren't for my egg dissappearing. That means...I'm technically from here"?!?! Serena held Ember by the paw, saying,"This must be hard for you to hear Ember." Ember smiled before saying,"Actually, I'm relieved to hear this. I always knew that Lysandre Labs was not my true home. So, finding this out makes me feel happy and confused all at once." Suddenly, our conversation was interrupted by what sounded like people crying for help. We all got out to see what was going on and if there was anything we can do to help.


	140. Ember's Frozen Adventure 2 Part 2

Outside on the courtyard, everyone was running away from attacks coming from an Arbok. Watching from a distance was Agatha Vanessa, who kept saying,"More! More! Make them run away in fear"! We made it and saw that it was Agatha making major mischief at the expense of everyone else. Ember growled tremendously as she ran with flame charge, knocking out Arbok. Agatha saw and knew that it was RX065, the pokemon project her father wanted. She smiled and said,"Lookie here, it's Serena's weakling. What's the like of you doing around here"? Ember glared at her before saying,"Leave her alone!! You're ruining her life and for what? To exact something that's incredibly stupid"? Agatha smirked before firing a Power Sphere at Ember, who destroyed it with slash. Agatha used the opportunity to fire some words such as,"Not bad, though I've seen better. It's no wonder you're so weak." Ember growled as her anger rose pretty quick. Knowing that she could use this to her advantage, she says,"I'm pretty sure that at the right moment, she'll dump you for someone stronger and better than you. Maybe that's why you will never have someone to love...ever." That was enough as Ember activated her blaze out of her anger and charged towards Agatha.

The rich girl used Power Sphere and it collided with Ember, sending her flying and colliding with the ground. Serena kept shouting,"Ember! Calm down! Try to relax"! Nothing was working as Ember charged towards Agatha again. She pressed a remote that sent a beam that hit Ember as she turned towards the group growling. I say,"Oh no!! Agatha is controlling Ember"! Serena got agitated as she says,"Let her go now Agatha"!! Agatha snapped her fingers as Ember fired a flamethrower at them, which everyone dodged at the last minute. Ash says,"We need to get her to come to her senses again." Elsa seemed to get an idea as she whispered her plan to Ash. He nodded in agreement as he had Raichu use thunderbolt, which hit and seemed to paralyze Ember. Agatha shouted,"Ember, destroy Serena"! The firefox started to come towards the honey blonde girl as Serena prepared to protect herself. Then, Ember stopped much to everyone's surprise. In between Serena and Ember was Elsa, who simply had her hands up. Ember kept growling, but wasn't listening to Agatha anymore. Agatha shouted,"What are you doing you useless fox?! Attack Serena and take out anyone who stands in your way"!! Elsa simply stated,"Stay and listen to me. Don't let anyone else tell you what to do. Listen to the sound of my voice."

That seemed to get Ember to stay still and not attack anymore. Elsa then says,"Breathe in and out. You are not weak or useless. You are strong, caring, beautiful, and above all, unique. You don't let what anyone says anger you or drive you over the edge. You're a protector, a leader, a true friend." Her words seemed to work as Ember was back to her senses and her blaze died down. She shakily smiled and said,"Thank you Elsa." The moment didn't last too long as Ember ended up getting hit by a potent Power Sphere. She was terribly weakened as Agatha then kicked her to the side before knocking her out with Power Surf, driving her into a market stand. Serena tried to rush to Ember's side, but Agatha tasered her, dropping her to a knee. Ash tried to step in, but Agatha kept him away with Power Surf, making sure everyone stayed away from her. Agatha turned back to Serena and landed a Power Punch to her ribs, before punching her in the face, dealing her a black eye on her left eye. Before she could do anything else, Ember woke up and launched a flamethrower, which drove Agatha away from her. She then launched a fire blast that sent her flying into a blacksmith, where...let's just say, she would be taking her last breath. Seeing what occured, Serena looked at Ember, who was horrified, but couldn't react because of the pain she felt from earlier. As she collapsed onto the floor, Elsa picked her up and rushed her inside the castle as we followed her quickly.

Inside the castle, medics were treating Ember and helping her recover as we watched over in concern. Serena says,"Poor Ember. What occured had a huge impact on all of us. Especially for her. I hope she'll be ok." Anna says,"No worries. I'm sure she'll be just fine. I have the best medics treating her right now, though I'll have to call one for you at the moment Serena. Between the hit in your ribs and your black eye, I'm worried you might not be ok." Serena says,"Ok, fine. Call a doctor for me." While Anna led Serena to a room where the doctor was, a butler led us to a room where we would sleep for the night. As we settled in, Ash says,"I hope Serena and Ember will be ok." Clemont says,"I'm sure with some time, they'll recover and will be back and better than ever." I say,"Besides, think of this as an adventure for us. Maybe once they get better, we can visit the Enchanted Forest and see the place." With that, we all settled in for the night and fell asleep.

In the first medic room, Ember was recovering as Elsa watched over her. Ember couldn't help but be upset about what occured. Never once in her life has Ember ever thought about killing someone, even if it was by accident. She doesn't even care that it was Serena's enemy. It just happened. It trembled her to the core and shook her confidence. Now, she knows how I felt when I faced Kevin a couple weeks ago. Elsa could tell how she felt as she says,"You know, I had an experience like yours before. I once accidentally hurt Anna. It wasn't intentional, but just the fact that it happened made me internally terrified. You know what? Knowing that those who were hurt still stood by my side and supported me. Your friends care about you deeply. It wouldn't matter if something like this happened. They love you and you love them so much." Ember seemed to feel better from her words as she says,"You seem to know just what to say when I'm down or upset. In a way, you're kind of like a mother to me, not like I ever had one. Born alone, lived alone, right until I first met Serena. She was my first friend, but when I first met you, you were, and still are, like the mother I always wanted."

Elsa smiled, putting her hand on her furry shoulder while saying,"Life always has its ups and downs, but in the end, meeting a lot of people who love and care for you will be worth it." Ember couldn't help but smile as she looked up at Elsa and say,"Thank you...mom," before falling asleep. Elsa became a bit surprised, hearing a pokemon, a caring creature nonetheless, call her mom. With that, she sat by Ember's side and fell asleep. In the morning, everyone woke up and joined up with Ember and Serena, who luckily recovered easily. The only thing was that Serena's black eye was going to take a couple days to heal properly. Anna guided everyone to the dining room where we all ate breakfast. Ember sat close to Elsa as the two ate and chatted away. We watched as I say,"Wow. You can see the bond between the two. They're so close and relate so well." Serena says,"I think this is a good thing for Ember. Elsa is a motherly role model for her and I think that the two developing a sort of mother-daughter relationship can give Ember a sense of having a parent."

Ember was talking to Elsa about how things were in the Enchanted Forest. Elsa says,"Quiet. Making sure that everything in nature remains in balance and the peace between the Forest and Arendelle lasts for eternity." Soon, after breakfast, we geared up as Elsa volunteered to show us the Enchanted Forest. All set, we headed out and were on our way to the Enchanted Forest. Ember was excited to explore the rest of the forest this time. As she sat close to Elsa, she couldn't wait to see her true home, where she could've grown up. Feeling the wind blow through her fur and hair, the dirt below her feet, befriending the rest of the spirits that lived in the forest, in other words, have an adventure. Who knows what tomorrow was going to bring?


	141. Ember's Frozen Adventure 2 Part 3

After a day and night out on the traveling dirt trail, we finally arrived at the Enchanted Forest. It still was as beautiful as ever. Ash, Clemont, and Serena, and I were in awe as we entered. Raichu and Silvally took in the beauty of the falling leaves and nature around us. Olaf says,"Is Gale still here Elsa"? That was enough to get us confused as I say,"Who's Gale"? Suddenly, the wind pick up and it seemed to almost tickle a bit. Olaf smiled as he floated up while saying,"Hi Gale"! Ember seemed to get the idea as she says,"Oh, I get it. The wind is called Gale. But unlike breezes I've felt, this one is like it has a mind of its own. Is it one of the other spirits who live here Elsa"? Elsa nodded before saying,"It's the wind spirit. Olaf named it Gale when we first visited here." Gale then went towards me and Ash and switched our hats around, which made us laugh while Raichu was picked up and placed onto Silvally. Serena laughed before saying,"Looks like the wind spirit is a playful one." Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes caught our attention as we prepared for whatever was coming. Luckily, it was only the tribe who lived in the Enchanted Forest.

Elsa and Anna introduced us to them and Ember as their leader says,"Any friend of Queen Anna and Elsa is a friend of ours. Ember, a pleasure to finally meet you." Ember bowed before saying,"The pleasure is mine to meet you as well." Ash then seemed to notice that there was a fireball jumping towards us as he gave us a heads up. As it jumped up, Elsa created a snow bank as it dove in with joy. Out of the snow bank came a cute, blue and purple salamander. Ember picked it up as it smiled and climbed up to the top of her head. She couldn't help but laugh while saying,"It's the cutest thing I've ever seen for a fire spirit. Quite funny too." Anna says,"There's a lot more for us to see. Let's separate into two groups. Ash, Clemont, you'll be with me, Olaf, and the tribe. Serena, Liz, Ember, you'll be with Elsa." As we went with our separate groups, Ember couldn't wait to see the rest of her home. Our group was going by the river and viewing the tall Earth giants. As we walked, Elsa noticed that something was going on. The giants seemed to be having a conflict with one another. If it keeps up, they'll cause a landslide or an even greater disaster that might hurt the other creatures in the forest.

Ember gave Elsa the salamander as she says,"I'll be right back," while heading towards the giants. Once she got close enough, she gave a sharp whistle, which got the giants to stop fighting and look at her. Ember then says,"Listen, I'm sure there's a rational solution to your problem, whatever it is. Let me take a look because I can help you." The giants seemed to calm down and allowed her to follow them. We followed them as well, just in case anything intense occured. Once we saw where they stopped, we saw what was going on. The giants were having a dispute about rock placement. Ember was pointing out places to put the rocks that satisfied the opinions of the giants. It was incredible to see how quickly Ember just fit in in the forest. It was like second nature to her. Once all the rocks were set, the giants thanked her as Ember says,"I'm just glad I was able to help out." I say,"That was incredible! Ember, how were you able to know what their problem was"? Ember just shrugged as she says,"I guess that it just came naturally to me." The fire spirit jumped right back to Ember, who couldn't help but cuddle the tiny salamander close to her. Elsa went up to her, smiling while saying,"Very impressive work. The way you just connected with them in order to help is something to be admirable of." Ember couldn't help but hug Elsa, who simply patted her on the head while we watched from a distance.

I say,"Even though we're sisters, do you think we'll ever be that close"? Serena smiled before saying,"Probably," before hugging me. Even Silvally joined in on the hug-fest, nuzzling both of us. Soon, we started to head to the next area of the forest, the Ice Realm. We bundled up since it was about as cold as Snowbelle City. It was beautiful with all the snow and ice, putting on a magical display for the eyes. Ember was not too fazed by the cold like last time, though she did shiver a couple times from the breeze. However, to ignore it, she looked around, taking in the sights of her true birthplace. She felt connected in a way, a way unlike ever before. Especially with Elsa, the tribe, and the spirits who helped protect the Enchanted Forest. Maybe...just maybe...she finally found what she's been searching...a family. Soon, we all stopped for a lunch break on one of the snowy hills. I passed out handmade sandwiches as we ate and talked about how cool the Enchanted Forest was. Ember wasn't eating and remained silent throughout our conversations. She was still into her thoughts and was actually now considering something pretty serious. _Ever since I first came here, I just knew that somehow, someway, this place just clicked for me. Then, meeting Elsa just made this feeling stronger, especially once she introduced me to her friends. She has the beauty and the nature of a mother and everyone else are like the other relatives in one, big family, something I've always wanted. Since technically I was from here...maybe...just maybe..._ before her thoughts were interrupted by Serena saying,"Ember? You ok? You haven't eaten your sandwich."

Ember shook her head before saying,"I'm ok. I was just thinking about something," before taking a bite out of her sandwich. However, Elsa seemed to know just she was thinking, though she remained quiet about it. Once we finished eating, Silvally and I decided to have some fun with them. The best way to do that? Starting a snowball fight. I threw a snowball, which hit Serena, getting their attention. Silvally and I smirked as I say,"You guys going to do something about it"? Ember made a snowball and threw it as it missed Silvally and me. We both chuckled before getting pelted by Elsa throwing snowballs at us. Soon enough, it was like a winter meltdown melee. A fun one to be exact. You could see that Elsa and Ember were having the most fun through it all. After about an hour of that, we stopped and started to head back to the others. During our walk, Ember's thoughts came out to play again. She didn't think about it too much though because she accidently bumped into a tree. We came to her side and asked if she was ok. As Ember got up, she said,"I'm ok. Just didn't see the tree there." I remembered those words vaguely because back when I used to have long hair, I was bumping into a lot of trees and saying the exact same thing. With that, I say,"And that my friend is how it all starts." Serena seemed to catch my drift as she ended up laughing at my words. Even Elsa seemed to get it as Ember was left confused.

I decided to clear the confusion by saying,"Ember, don't you remember when Serena first met me"? With that, Ember seemed to get it as she says,"Oh! Now I get it...I think." Both Elsa and I laughed a bit before Elsa spoke up, saying,"I think I know what to do," before using her ice magic to manipulate the firefox's long hair into a half-braid, held by a handmade snowflake clip. It looked marvelous and Ember loved it. She looked up at Elsa and smiled, saying,"Thank you Elsa. I love it." Elsa smiled right back, saying,"You're welcome." We continued on our way back to the others, soon joining them back where we started. Anna soon mentioned about having to return back to Arendelle, making sure that the kingdom was ok. We decided to join her since the entrance back home is in Arendelle. However, Ember had decided on something important and before we could head out, she spoke up, saying,"Attention. Before we leave, I have to tell you all something important. You see...I don't know how to say this...but...I'm going to stay here." This surprised us as Serena says,"Ember, you want to stay here? Why"? Ember cleared her throat before saying,"Well, I have to. You see, returning here, I learned a lot about myself.

Learning about my origins and getting to see where I would be living, I learned a lot about myself. Especially that I've been missing something important in my life and that is a family. Yes, I love you Serena, Liz, and all of you, especially the pokemon we've met and befriended. However, looking back at how I've grown up before meeting you Serena, I realize that even with friends in my life, I still felt like something was missing. Then, when I first came here and met Ms. Elsa, I discovered a feeling I never felt before, unlike anything I ever known. For once in my life, I felt...complete. Like Elsa was the mother that I always desired. Then, meeting her friends and the spirits here, I felt like finally, I had a family with me. Kristoff and Anna like the aunt and uncle, Olaf, Sven, and the spirits like the older and younger brothers and sisters, then Elsa as the perfect mother. Then, including with finding out my true home, I knew that here, is where I belong. Protecting the Enchanted Forest and living with those who were just like me. So, I've decided that I wanna stay here. Serena, I can never thank you enough for all you've done for me. I'm extremely grateful for having you as a friend."

Serena was on the verge of tears, but they were tears of both happiness and sadness. She was sad that this was goodbye, but happy that Ember was now truly happy and one with herself. She smiled and said,"Traveling together won't be the same without you. I'm definitely going to miss you a lot." Now Ember was close to crying as she says,"I'll definitely be coming to visit when I get the chance, especially when it's time for the concert. I'm still a part of the Pop All Stars, and I will be there for when we perform." Serena then got an idea as she took off her hat and placed it on top of Ember's head before saying,"Take this as a reminder of our friendship. I'm going to miss you so much." Ember smiled as she says,"I'm going to miss you too. I'm going to miss all of you," as Serena and Ember hugged each tightly. The Vaniville Town native looked up at Elsa and said,"Take good care of her. Human or pokemon, or especially both, she'd make a great daughter." Elsa smiled before saying,"I promise she'll be in good hands." Soon, Serena let Ember go as we soon said our farewells and headed off towards Arendelle. Ember waved us off as she kept shouting,"I'll miss you guys!! Hope we see each other soon!! Goodbye!! Take care guys"!!

Once we docked back in Arendelle, we said bye to Anna and went through the portal and arrived back to Snowbelle City. As we headed back to the pokemon center, Serena couldn't help but keep turning and looking back, missing Ember dearly. I held her by the hand and say,"It's ok. We all miss her, but this is what's best for her. She's home now, happy, and truly free without Team Flare being after her and now, with Agatha...more or less taken care of...you and Katie are free from her wrath. You and Katie can reveal yourselves to the public and not be in danger doing so." Serena says,"You have a point there. It's just that...Ember and I were close. Having her not by my side anymore...it feels like a part of me just died." I say,"Ember may not physically be with you anymore, but you're still connected with her spiritually. You both will still remain together forever in your heart and soul." That made Serena feel a lot better as we continued and soon arrived to the pokemon center, where Iris, Katie, and Bonnie were waiting for us to continue to Lumious City for the Kalos League.


	142. Full Out Training

We were continuing on our way to Lumious City, where Ash was going to participate in the Kalos League. He's been training really hard and was not about to let anything get in his way of victory. As we kept moving, Ash asked me if we could have a battle, just to see where he strength wise. I say,"Ok. How does a full battle sound? It won't be like the match that we are destined to have in the future, but it'll be a start." Ash was hands in as we went to a separate area of the forest so we could have our battle. Clemont was the referee as he says,"This 6 on 6 match will now begin. Each trainer will use up to 6 pokemon and it'll be over when all 6 pokemon on either side are unable to continue. Substitutions are allowed. Now, bring out your first pokemon"! Ash decided to go with Hawlucha first as it appeared and did its battle poses. I shout,"Ok! You're up first Meowth," as the talking scratch cat pokemon came out for battle. With both sides ready, Clemont called for the battle to begin and Ash and I were fully ready to bring it. Hawlucha started off by charging in to use karate chop, but Meowth used its speed to dodge at the last minute. It's gotten a lot faster and stronger since I caught it, which is good.

Meowth went in with iron tail as Hawlucha blocked with karate chop, creating a stalemate. Hawlucha then jumped and prepared a flying press, but Meowth stopped it by hitting Hawlucha with thunderbolt, driving it to the ground and causing paralysis. Meowth says,"Thanks to all the times Raichu shocked me with thunderbolt, it inspired me to learn that move myself"! Ash was impressed as he says,"Way to go Meowth! You've gotten tough"! Hawlucha was able to stand, but the paralysis made it hard to move. I then shouted,"Now Meowth, evolve," which made everyone shocked as Meowth began to glow and evolve. Soon, what was before Meowth, was now a strong, resilient Persian. Never once did anyone expect for Meowth to consider evolution, but it happened, and now, it was ready to wrap this first round up. Ash wasn't going to give in though as he had Hawlucha use high jump kick. Persian flipped out of the way and Hawlucha missed, causing damage to itself. Persian then landed a stronger fury swipes, which delt the knockout blow.

When Persian was called the winner, Ash returned Hawlucha, praising it for a valiant effort. He then decided to go with Noivern next as the dragon/flying type appeared for battle. I returned Persian to its pokeball before calling my next choice, which was Dragonite as it took to the skies. I had a reason for picking Dragonite: to try out a new move it recently learned. With that, we were both ready for the next match as I called the first move this time, dragon pulse. Dragonite fired the move as Noivern dodged it pretty quick. It then went in with acrobatics as I knew that it was the perfect moment to use the new move. I simply said,"Ice punch," as Dragonite hit Noivern head on with ice punch, freezing it and knocking it out in one shot. Ash isn't the only one who's been training hard. As Ash returned Noivern to its pokeball, he thought _Hm...what am I going to do? Oh! I know!_ He then called out his next choice, which was Talonflame, as it circled in the air before landing. I called back Dragonite and prepared my next choice.

I threw my pokeball and out came Lycanroc, who was formidable against the flying/fire type. Talonflame was ready to win as Ash has been working on a special combination with it. On the sidelines, Serena, Bonnie, Iris, and Katie were cheering loud for us while Rotom Dex was recording our match. Talonflame started out with flame charge, but instead of attacking, it just flew around Lycanroc with the move. I knew what he was doing as I say,"I'm not falling for that trick!! Lycanroc, stop it with rock throw"!! Lycanroc used the move, but Talonflame dodged all the rocks this time. It then swooped down and landed a steel wing on Lycanroc, hitting it hard. It didn't hurt a lot, but it was still super effective on the wolf pokemon. Then, I realized that Ash had set something up. Lycanroc was howling in pain from the burn status it got. I say,"Smart Ketchum. Using Talonflame's flame body to burn Lycanroc and do chip damage. Even if it gets knocked out, it won't go down alone. You really have gotten stronger. Smarter too. Of course, we won't give into it either way! Stone edge," as Lycanroc conjured up the stone pillars towards it. Ash was ready as Talonflame intercepted with razor wind, creating an explosion with smoke.

Then, he shouted,"Now, use Phoenix Fury," as we were all stunned, with me asking,"What the heck's Phoenix Fury"?! My question got answered as Talonflame was glowing brightly. It was a move combination of flame charge, brave bird, peck, and steel wing, and it's a potent combination as well. Talonflame charged in and before Lycanroc could react, Talonflame hit it head on with the combination, creating an explosion. Lycanroc barely stood standing as the dust settled. I was wondering if it was ok, but then, the silent staredown broke. Lycanroc fell and was officially unable to continue. Even when Clemont said,"Lycanroc is unable to battle! Talonflame wins," I didn't need to hear him to understand what happened. For the first time...ever...someone was able to beat one of my pokemon...and with a type disadvantage none the less. Everyone remained quiet as Ash just remained stunned. He was shocked that he actually beaten one of my pokemon for once. Once I recovered from the initial shock, I went up to Lycanroc and held him as it opened its eyes and whimpered an I'm sorry. I smiled, saying,"You gave it your best shot. That's the only thing I ever ask from you. From everyone. You were great. Now, take a well-deserved rest," as I returned it to its pokeball.

I then went back to my position and called out Sino, who was battle ready. Ash decided to stick with Talonflame as it went in with steel wing. I said,"Extrasensory," as Sino stopped Talonflame right in its tracks. Then, it launched a hydro cannon head on, knocking out Talonflame in one shot. With our hearts connected, Sino and I synchronized early and Liz-Sino was out on the field. Ash's next choice was Druddigon as I called Liz-Sino back and called Dragonite back out for battle. I took things quick as I had Dragonite charge in with dragon claw. Druddigon intercepted with fire punch, creating a stalemate. Both pokemon fired dragon pulse at one another as they both got hit with the same move. Druddigon then used bulk up to raise its attack and defense before going in with another fire punch. Dragonite dodged and charged towards it with dragon rush. Druddigon intercepted with fire punch, creating another stalemate and an explosion.

Once the smoke settled, Dragonite was down to a knee while Druddigon looked just fine. I knew that to win, we would need a z-move. So, I put my dragonium z onto my z-ring and began doing the motions with Dragonite. While doing so, I say,"Lord of the sky, the land, the sea, and the world. Let a defying roar take place as all dragons call out your name"! Dragonite began to glow as I say,"Release your inner dragon! Use Devastating Drake," as Dragonite launched the z-move towards Druddigon. Druddigon smirked before using its jaw and bit right through the z-move. It then used dragon pulse as Dragonite tried to counter, but was too exhausted to do so. The move hit Dragonite head on as it remained on its feet for a few seconds before falling over and collapsing. Dragonite was now unable to continue as I rushed over to its side. It looked up to me in sorrow as I say,"Don't be so sad. Besides, we can use this experience to get stronger for next time. For now, return and rest up. You deserve it after giving it your all," as I returned Dragonite to its pokeball. Again, Ketchum bested me and scored another win.

I thought about my next choice because aside from Druddigon, Ash's last two were Raichu and Greninja. Plus, he's gotten a lot tougher, so, I need to play my cards right. So, I decided to go with Gliscor, as it soared in the air and then landed on its tail. Ash was ready for another victory as he had Druddigon use dragon pulse, which Gliscor countered with dark pulse, creating an explosion. In the smoke, Gliscor dove in and used guillotine, delivering the knockout blow and defeating Druddigon. As Ash returned Druddigon after praising it for a great job, he had Raichu come out to battle as it released sparks from its cheeks. Ash was surprisingly calm about the situation. I knew that Raichu was at a real disadvantage now. Its electric attacks won't have any effect whatsoever and its only useful attack it can use, brick break, won't even be very effective. At least, that was what I thought. With that, I had Gliscor dive in with iron tail as Raichu blocked with its own. Gliscor then looped back and launched a potent dark pulse as Raichu countered with thunderbolt, causing another explosion.

In the smoke, Raichu jumped and launched its newest move, ice punch, which Gliscor barely dodged in time. I was shocked, seeing that Raichu learned a move like ice punch, which is perfect against ground types and especially effective on Gliscor. I asked Ash,"Well, I'll be! When did Raichu learn a move like that"? Ash says,"Raichu learned it in the Enchanted Forest. It helped save our lives from a falling rock." I was shocked, but impressed none the less at how much stronger Raichu has gotten. I then say,"Try this then! Gliscor, dive down and use earthquake"!! Gliscor dove down and hit one of its claws on the ground, conjuring an earthquake. Raichu jumped up to dodge as it readied an ice punch. Meeting it head on was Gliscor using guillotine as both moves ended up hitting each other. Both Gliscor and Raichu fell and collided with the ground, knocked out. With that, Raichu and Gliscor were both unable to battle. Ash brought back Raichu, praising it for a great job as I went to Gliscor, who struggled to come towards me. I smiled, saying,"You were great. Take a good rest," as I returned it to its pokeball.

Ash only had one pokemon left and I still had three left, which has surprised all of my friends, especially Rotom Dex, who has been recording our battle and still is. With a mighty throw, I let out Liz-Sino to battle. Ash decided to go with Greninja, who was ready to battle. Both pokemon started out with water shurigen, creating a misty explosion. Sino charged in and struck with power up punch, with Greninja recovering pretty quick from the super effective attack. Greninja then used double team to try and confuse Sino. However, I was prepared as Sino jumped up and used night slash, eliminating the copies and striking the real one with brute force. Sino then had its turn of using double team and them laughing hydro cannon, dealing the knockout blow before Greninja and Ash could synchronize. When Sino and I were announced the winners, Sino reverted back to his normal form as the pair of us shared a high five. Ash returned Greninja before coming towards me, saying,"Congratulations on your win. It was close this time."

I said after returning Sino to its pokeball after praising it for a great job,"Yeah, and Ash...you actually did it. You're the first trainer EVER to actually knock out any of my pokemon in a battle. I can say this with confidence Ash: You've definitely gotten stronger!! I am proud of you." Serena says,"You two were excellent in the battle today. You two were at the top of your game." Rotom Dex floated toward me, saying,"Liz, are you ok? You never lost any pokemon in a battle before and that match was pretty intense." I say,"It's fine Rotom. Besides, I figured this was going to happen soon. It's also a good thing because I can see how stronger Ash has gotten and use the battle as experience for the future." Soon, I joined up with the others as we started to head back onto the road towards Lumious City. This battle, I will definitely remember. If I'm going to face Ash in the Kalos League, I will use what I remember from this battle to come up with new counters and combinations to face Ash with everything I have.


	143. Music Singalong 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the songs or lyrics used today.

We awoke to another wondrous morning out on the road. The Kalos League is coming around very soon and it's so exciting. You know what else is exciting? The concert Katie is hosting afterwards. Ever since our pokevision video came out, her phone has been buzzing with lots of people calling and texting about wanting to take part. I can tell that this concert is going to be the most epic concert of all time. But, I'm getting ahead of myself and way off track. Anyway, as we all woke up to a brand new day, with Lycanroc smiling and ready, I could just feel it in my heart. Today was a day for music!

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tik Tok~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Liz** : _Wake up in the morning, feeling bright and pretty. Got my glasses on, I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave, brush my teeth, then grab my backpack. Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back._

 **Liz and** **Serena** : _I'm talking going out catching daylight. Training with all our might, might. Everything's gonna be alright. Moving out and giving it all we got. Gonna quit? No way, we not!_

 **Liz** : Hey. Do you think Ash is hot?

 **Serena** : In my eyes, yes.

 **Liz and Serena** : _Don't stop. Make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'm a fight till we see the sunlight. Tick Tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no. Woah-oh oh oh. Woah-oh oh oh._

 _Don't stop. Make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'm a fight till we see the sunlight. Tick Tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no. Woah-oh oh oh. Woah-oh oh oh._

 **Katie** : _Ain't got a care in the world, but got all my friends here. Ain't got no worries, doubts, regrets, pouts, anger, or fear. Feeling great out on the road with a sense of intrigue. As we make way, on the way towards the Kalos League!_

 **Liz** **and Katie** : _I'm talking adventures, journeys, quest, quest. An all pokemon fun fest, fest. Going out to prove you're the best, best! We'll keep moving on till we reach the top, top. We're never going to stop, stop. Never going to stop, stop. Never gonna stop!_

 **All** : _Don't stop. Make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'm a fight till we see the sunlight. Tick Tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no. Woah-oh oh oh. Woah-oh oh oh._

 _Don't stop. Make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'm a fight till we see the sunlight. Tick Tock, oon the clock, but the party don't stop, no. Woah-oh oh oh. Woah-oh oh oh._

 **Serena** : _DJ, you build me up, you break me down. My heart it pounds, yeah, you got me. With my hands up, you got me now. You got that sound, yeah, you got me. DJ, you build me up, you break me down. My heart, it pounds, yeah, you got me. With my hands up, put yours hands up, put your hands up!_

 **Liz** : Now the party won't start till we walk in.

 **All** : _Don't stop. Make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'm fight till we see the sunlight. Tick Tock, on the clock, but the party won't stop, no. Woah-oh oh oh. Woah-oh oh oh._

 _Don't stop. Make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'm a fight till I see the sunlight. Tick Tock, on the clock, but the party won't stop, no. Woah-oh oh oh. Woah-oh oh oh._

I say with a huge smile on my face,"Now that's the way to wake up to adventure"! Once everyone soon woke up and we had breakfast, we decided to stay since the scenery was beautiful and that we all wanted to relax today. I was laying against a tall tree, strumming at my guitar. Lycanroc was by my feet napping and listening to the music. Suddenly, we both opened our eyes to the sound of someone looking. This voice was unlike anything I ever heard. It was good...really good. It didn't belong to my friends or their pokemon. Lycanroc and I decided to go look for the voice as we went into the forest. Looking behind some shrubbery, we found the source of the singing voice. A girl with cyan hair and eyes, a red beret, and a black, leather jacket was listening to music through her black headphones. Her Furfrou was happily listening to her voice as we were. I knew the song she was singing, it was _Hold It Against Me_ by Britney Spears. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I. Love. Britney. I grew up listening to her. She's the reason why I'm passionate about music and singing. Lycanroc and I listened quietly as the girl sang.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hold It Against Me~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Jessica** : _Hey, over there. Please forgive me if I'm coming on too strong. Hate to stare, but you're winning, and they're playing my favorite song. So, come here, little closer. Wanna whisper in your ear. Make it clear, little question. Wanna know just how you feel_.

Hearing her sing was so tempting and soon, I just couldn't stand it and started to sing with her.

 **Liz and Jessica** : _If I said my heart was beating loud. If we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now. Would you hold it against me? Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation tonight. If I said I want your body now. Would you hold it against me?_

 **Liz** : _Hey, you might think that I'm crazy, but you know I'm just your type. I might be a little hazy, but you just cannot deny. There's a spark in between us when we're dancing on the floor. I want more, wanna see it. So, I'm asking you tonight._

 **Liz and Jessica** : _If I said my heart was beating loud. If we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now. Would you hold it against me? Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation tonight. If I said I want your body now. Would you hold it against me?_

 **Liz** : If I said I want your body, would you hold it against me?

 **Jessica** : _Give me something good. Don't wanna wait, I want it now ( na-na-now ). Pop it like a hood and show me how you work it out ( Alright )._

 **Liz and Jessica** : _If I said my heart was beating loud. If I said I want your body now. Would you hold it against me?_ _If I said my heart was beating now. If we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now. Would you hold it against me? Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation tonight. If I said I want your body now. Would you hold it against me?_

When she finished singing, her Furfrou noticed us and alerted her as she removed her headphones and looked. Lycanroc and I were waving hello as she blushed in embarrassment before saying hello back. I then walked up to her and said,"Your singing voice is amazing! Some of the best I've ever heard." She stammered a bit before building up the courage to speak and say,"Thank you. I wasn't expecting anyone to listen or hear, not that I'm that good or anything." I then remembered that I used to say the same thing and look where I am now. So, I decided to say the same thing Serena told me,"You don't have to be scared of showing off your singing voice. It's beautiful and everyone should know about it. Listen, I don't know if you heard, but music legend Katie and her partner Serena, are hosting a concert after the Kalos League. You should take part." She seemed to like that idea as she says,"I'll think about it," before looking down at her watch and realizing she was late for something as she said goodbye before rushing off with her Furfrou. I say,"I think she's going to be quite the star in the future," with Lycanroc agreeing. As we headed back to the others, I saw Ash was sitting out on a rock, thinking about something.

I joined him, asking,"What's up? Is something the matter"? Ash says,"Today marks 3 months exactly since Serena and I became boyfriend and girlfriend, and I want to do something for her, but I don't know what. I never had a girlfriend before, so, I'm not smart in these things." I say,"You know Ash? One of the best things you could do is sing her something. The power of a song can really send messages, especially in love." Ash seemed to like that idea as he then asked me a special favor, which I was hands in for. Ash soon figured out which song to sing as he went to find Serena. Once he did, she had her sit on a rock as he told her,"Serena, I love you more than anyone in the world. Now, I've never been the kind of guy who talks about his feelings and stuff like that. However, I decided that instead of telling you, I'll sing them to you." As I started to play the music, Ash cleared his throat, held Serena by the hand, and began to sing.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beautiful~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Ash** : _Hey, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel. Love your imperfections, every angel. Tomorrow comes and goes before you know, but I just had to let you know._

 _The way that outfit looks on you. Amazing. Yes, nothing can compare to when you wear it. Don't let the popularity cause you be faded. You're saying I'm the one for you, I need to face it. Started when we were younger, swear Arceus that I loved her. Sorry that you soon moved out. We would've gotten the love thunder. There's nobody else that's my lover. Beautiful, beautiful life right now. Beautiful, beautiful sight right now. No, no, no._

 _Hey, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel. Love your imperfections, every angle. Tomorrow comes and goes before you know, but I just had to let you know._

 _The way that coat fall off you is amazing. Love a miracle, a beautiful creation. Baby, come a little closer, let me see it. You came a little closer, now you're shaking. Never ever going to mislead you. Don't believe the lies they feed you. Stop and stare like a sculpture. Painted in your colors. Beautiful, beautiful life right now. Beautiful, beautiful sight right now. Beautiful, beautiful by my side right now._

 _Hey, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel. Love your imperfections, every angle. Tomorrow comes and goes before you know, but I just had to let you know._

 **Serena** : _Oh my god, where did the time go? I wish the hours could go slow. How is it 1pm? Your touch is hindsight. Beautiful, beautiful sight right now. Beautiful, beautiful life right now. Got the angels saying the word right now like Oh-Ah._

 _And you shouldn't worry, you got your touch. Sometimes, I'm worried, today I'm not ( No ). Tie and lead the golden kiss. Honey dripping from your lips. I thank Arceus and my lucky stars. Darling, don't you know what you are? Yeah, baby you are._

 **Both** : _Hey, ( hey baby ) beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel. Love your imperfections, every angle. Tomorrow comes and goes before you know, so, I just had to let you know._

 _The way that outfit looks on you. Amazing ( Yeah yeah ). Yes, nothing can compare to when you wear it ( Oh ). Tomorrow comes and goes before you know ( Yeah ), so, I just had to let you know ( Oh-Woah Yeah )_

 **Ash** : _I just had to let you know. Swear Arceus, you're beautiful ( Yeah )._

Serena smiled brightly and kissed Ash as she says,"That was one of the greatest gifts I ever got. Thank you Ash." Ash held his girlfriend close as he says,"Only the best for you my Kalos Queen." Iris, who was watching from a distance and in a pretty crabby mood, wanted to shout,"Get a room," but was too tired to do so. She did not sleep well last night, so, it was only natural for her to fall asleep after that as a dream took over.

 _Iris was asleep on the picnic table when a voice woke her up, saying,"Wake up"! She awoke and look for the source of the sound, only to find Lycanroc sitting in front of her. He says,"First off, it was me. Second, I'm talking because this is a dream. Third, I know you're tired, but what's the crabby attitude for"? Iris told him,"I guess it's because I'm jealous that Ash found love and I'm still probably going to live my life alone." Lycanroc then says,"Why don't you ask a guy out? How about Clemont"? Iris got flustered and says,"No way! W-we don't even talk that much." Lycanroc says,"Listen, I know you like him and you're just scared to tell him how you feel. You need to be confident about this and tell him right now!_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tell Him~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Lycanroc** : _I know something about love, you've gotta want it bad. If that guy's got into your blood, go out and get him_.

 **Lycanroc and Fraxure** : _If you want him to be the very part of you. Makes you want to breathe, here's the thing to do._

 _Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now_.

 **Iris** : _I know something about love, you gotta show it and make him see the moon up above. Reach out and get him._

 **Iris and Lycanroc** : _If you want him to be always by your side. If you want him to only think of you._

 **All** : _Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that your always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now._

 **Lycanroc** : _Ever since the world began, it's been that way for man, and women were created._

 **Iris** : _To make love their destiny. Then, why should true love be so complicated, oh yeah! Oh!_

 **Iris and Lycanroc** : _I know something about love, you gotta take his hand. Show him what the world is made of, one kiss will prove it. If you want him to be always by your side. Take his hand tonight, swallow your foolish pride._

 **All** : _Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now ( Oh, you have to tell him now! )._

 _Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now ( Girl, you gotta tell him right now! )._

 _Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now ( Just take his hand in yours and tell him! )._

 _Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now ( Just take his hand in yours and tell him! ). Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now ( Tell him right now! )._

 **( Back in the dream world again )** _Lycanroc looked up at Iris and says,"You see? Now wake up from this dream and go tell Clemont fell"! However, Iris was happily asleep on the table, which brings us back to real life now._

Meanwhile, I just tuning my guitar and after strumming on one of the strings, a song came into mind as I started to play my guitar and Lycanroc gave a sharp whistle for some of the pokemon to come over.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Lycanroc** : _Hey hey._

 **Lycanroc, Pancham, Hawlucha, Bunnelby** : _Bye, bye, bye. Bye bye. Bye bye. Oh, oh_.

 **Lycanroc** : _I'm doing this tonight. ( You're )_ _probably gonna start a fight. ( I ) know this can't be right. Hey baby, come on. ( I ) loved you endlessly. ( When ) you weren't there for me. ( So ) now, it's time to leave and make it alone._

 **Lycanroc, Pancham, Hawlucha, Bunnelby** : _I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie. I wanna see you out that door. Baby, bye, bye, bye._

 **Raichu,** **Zoroark, Chespin, Greninja** : _You are my ( fire ), the one ( desire ). Believe ( when I say ), I want it that way_.

 **Lycanroc, Pancham, Hawlucha, Bunnelby** : _Don't want to be a fool for you. Just another player in this game for two. You may hate me, but it ain't no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye. Bye bye._ _Don't really want to make it tough. I just want to tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie. Baby bye, bye, bye._

 **Lycanroc** : _Tell me why_.

 **Raichu** : _Ain't nothing but a heartache_ _._

 **Lycanroc** : _Tell me why._

 **Raichu** : _Ain't nothing but a mistake._

 **Both** : _Tell me why_.

 **Raichu** : _I never wanna hear you say._

 **Both** : _I want it that way._

 **Raichu** : _You are my fire. The one desire. You are_

 **Zoroark, Chespin, Greninja** : _You are / You are / You are_

 **Raichu and all pokemon backups** : _Ain't nothing but a heartache ( Bye, bye, bye ). Ain't nothing ( Make it tough ), but it ain't no lie ( Bye bye ). Bye bye ( Baby )._

 **Pokemon backups** : _Bye bye._

 **Lycanroc and all pokemon backups** : _Don't wanna be a fool for you ( You are my fire ). Just another player in this game for two ( Tell me why ). You may hate me, but it ain't no lie ( I want it that way ). Baby bye, bye, bye ( Bye, bye ). Don't really want to make it tough ( My one desire ). I just want to tell you that I had enough ( Tell me why ). It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie ( I want it that way ). Baby bye, bye, bye ( Bye bye )._

Once they finished that fun, little mash up, I applauded, saying,"Bravo! All of you! That was simply incredible! One of the best mash ups I've ever heard and seen in my entire life of listening to music." They all bowed as they went off to do whatever they wanted to do, leaving me alone, strumming my guitar, by myself. I just played with the strings for a bit before a melody came into my mind and I started playing something and humming along. I knew what song it was as I started to sing.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dangerous_ Woman~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Liz** : _Oh yeah. Don't need permission, made my decision to test my limits. Cause it's my business, God as my witness, start what I finished. Don't need no hold up, taking control of this kind of moment. I'm locked and loaded, completely focused, my mind is open. All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God. Don't you stop, boy._

 _Something 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman. Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout you makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't. Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout._

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and know what I'm doing. The way we moving, like introducing us to a new thing. I wanna savor, save it for later. The taste, the flavor, cause I'm a taker. Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature, I live for danger. All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God. Don't you stop, boy ( Ooh )._

 _Something 'bout you ( Something 'bout you ) makes me feel like a dangerous woman. Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout you makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't ( Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't ). Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout ( something 'bout, something 'bout you ). All girls wanna be like that, bad girls underneath like that, you know how I'm feeling inside. Something 'bout, something 'bout. All girls wanna be like that, ( bad girls underneath like that ) bad girls underneath like that, you know how I'm feeling inside. Something 'bout, something 'bout._

 _*Guitar solo*_

 _Something 'bout you ( Something 'bout you! ) makes me feel like a dangerous woman ( feel like a dangerous woman! ). Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout ( Something 'bout, something 'bout you! ) you makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't ( wanna do things that I shouldn't yeah! ). Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout ( Something 'bout you!)._ _All girls wanna be like that. Bad girls underneath like that. you know how I'm feeling inside ( No, no, no. Something 'bout you ). Something 'bout, something 'bout you. All girls wanna be like that ( Like that ). Bad girls underneath like that ( Underneath like that ). You know how I'm feeling inside. Something 'bout, something 'bout._

 _Hey. Huuuuh. Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout you ( Something 'bout you! ). Yeah, there's something 'bout you boy. Yeah, there's something 'bout you boy. Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout you ( Something 'bout you )._

Deciding that I had enough music fun for now, I put my guitar away before joining up with the others as we started to head towards the path once again. The Kalos League is upon us and I have a distinct feeling that I'll be seeing Ash in the finals.


	144. Holiday Special

It's close to the most magical day of the year: Christmas! So, I decided to do a special holiday chapter right before the final arc I'm planning, which will transcend to the Kalos League at last. This will take place right after _Ember's Frozen Adventur_ _e_ and _A Fiery, Passionate Rematch_. Here's a summary for today's chapter: So, our heroes decide to spend the holidays in Snowbelle City, Liz's hometown. However, Liz starts getting pretty bad memories from when her family passed away, which bum her out and make her reclusive and depressed. Wanting to make sure that she enjoys herself, her friends share fun holiday traditions and do their best to make it the best Christmas she's ever had! Disclaimer- I do not own the songs or lyrics used today. So, on with the holiday show.

We had just come back to the pokemon center and told Iris, Bonnie, and Katie about our adventure in Arendelle and how Ember was now living in the Enchanted Forest. Katie stood by Serena, saying,"This must be hard for you considering you and Ember were close." Serena said,"It still hurts a little, but now, she's in a better place. She'll now be safe from Team Flare and she even handled Agatha for us...though ithe way it happened was an accident." Katie seemed to understand as she says,"I understand. Though remember, since she resembles you, you're both connected by soul and heart. You'll never be fully separated." This seemed to help her as Iris says,"Besides, your friendship will last forever and your memories will never go away." Serena was feeling a lot better as I mention,"Besides, the holidays are close. You wouldn't want to be a Gloomy Gus would you"? She smiled and shook her head as Bonnie says,"Christmas is coming! Christmas is coming"! I then tipped my hat, saying,"Then, let's stay here a little longer. When we celebrate Christmas in Snowbelle, it's like a Winter Wonderland." With that, we started setting up for the holidays. Greninja went out and used cut to bring down the perfect tree and we tied it up before heading somewhere special.

As we walked, we made it to this wooden cottage by the edge of the forest. I took a shaky deep breath before saying,"Welcome everyone...to my place." Ash says,"So, is this where you and your family live"? I sighed a bit, saying,"My family used to live here and even after they passed away, I still visit and make sure the place is still presentable and functioning. It's quaint and quiet, but within modern designs as well." I lifted the welcome mat, which revealed a small key, and used it to unlock the door. I then put the key in my pocket and opened the door. As we walked inside, everyone got to see what the place looked like. It had the normal quiet living room, a spacious kitchen dining room and five bedrooms, including two bathrooms. We brought the tree into the corner of the living room and placed it on a stand. I then went to the attic to bring down the Christmas decorations. Being up here sure brought back memories. I remembered spending the holidays with my family, having fun, receiving gifts, enjoying memorable feasts with relatives from all over. One memory started to play my mind as I started to get the ornaments and decorations.

 _I was 8 years old, celebrating Christmas with my family. We were going to open presents. My sisters were very eager, and once our parents gave us the ok, we started right away. Millie, she was a natural artist, so she got some drawing tools, paints, easels, and oil pastels. Allie was a stuffy lover, so, she got a plush Pikachu, Dedenne, Snover, Pancham, and Oshawott. I was eager to become a trainer, so, I got my signature cap, which was big at the time, a backpack, a compass and map, and even first-class binoculars. I thought the day could not get any better until I got one more, special gift. Inside was a pokeball as I picked it up. It automatically opened up as it revealed a Rockruff, who nuzzled me in happiness. I looked up at my parents in surprise, as my mother said,"Even though you're still young to become a trainer, your father and I hatched this fellow for you to take care of. Then, you two can start your journey together as you head to get your first pokemon from Professor Sycamore." I was so happy, I hugged Rockruff while thanking my parents before saying to it,"Hi there. Nice to meet you. Let's be best friends," as Rockruff barked in agreement._

Reliving that memory, I terribly missed my family so This isn't the first time I spent the holidays without them, but it still stings. I snapped back to reality when I heard Ash shout,"Hey Liz! You got the decorations yet"? I shouted,"Yeah. I'm coming," before grabbing the boxes and bringing them down. Once I brought them to the living room, we opened the boxes and started to decorate the tree. As we got started, I turned on the radio and played some Christmas music. While the radio played, a song came on as we all started to sing along.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rocking Around The Christmas Tree~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **All** : _Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!_

 **Liz** : _Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop. Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop._

 **Katie** : _Rocking around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring. Later, we'll have some pumpkin pie, and we'll do some caroling._

 **Clemont and Bonnie** : _You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear: Voices singing let's be jolly. Deck the halls with boughs of holly_.

 **Iris** : _Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday. Everyone's dancing merrily in the new old-fashioned way._

 _*Saxophone solo*_

 **Ash** **and Serena** : _You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear: Voices singing let's be jolly. Deck the halls with boughs of holly._

 **All** : _Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday. Everyone's dancing merrily in the new old-fashioned way!_

We stepped back and looked at how beautifully decorated the tree was with the shiny ornaments, the bright lights, and the shining star on top. Bonnie and Dedenne were gawking over how beautiful it was as Iris says,"Like a true tree should be." There was one more ornament in the box to put on the tree, but it was special. It was two little angels, but with my parents' faces on them. I made it at school for them as a gift when I was little. I remembered that day well.

 _My sisters and I were 6 and coming home from school. We had a party and we all made fun little ornaments. Millie made a candy cane and Allie made this cute Christmas mouse. As we went inside, I said,"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I made"! I showed them the ornament as they smiled while I say,"I made you both angels because I love you both so much! It's my Christmas present for you two. I know it's early, but I couldn't wait." They loved it so much, they hung it up on the tree right near the star, shining as bright as the star did. Seeing how happy my parents were made me so very happy._

That memory brought tears to my eyes as one fell, hitting the ornament lightly. Serena caught wind of this as she asked,"Liz? Sis? Are you ok"? I looked up, rid myself of the tears, cleared my throat and said,"I'm fine. Just some...dust in my eyes. No worries," as I hung the ornament up exactly where it belonged. Afterwards, we started decorating the house, putting up garland, hanging wreaths, and even planting some mistletoe in a special spot. However, I wasn't enjoying myself as much as everyone else. I know what I said earlier about not being a Gloomy Gus, but I couldn't help it. It was hard to be happy when I missed my family so, especially at this time of year. The others started to notice and as I hung the last piece of garland, Ash came up to me and asked,"Are you sure you ok? You're not as excited or happy as you were before." Clemont joined in, saying,"If something is the matter, you can talk to us. No matter what, we'll sit and listen." I swallowed a sore lump in my throat before saying,"Look...I don't know how to say this, but...I might as well say it...I'm depressed. I can't stop remembering the times I celebrated Christmas with my family. It...hurts...it really does...and being back here...celebrating with you guys...I'm sorry...but it makes me feel worse. I know it was my idea for us to celebrate here and I came up with that idea because I thought I was ready...ready to go with visiting this place since my family's death. But...I guess I wasn't...I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't bum you guys out, especially near Christmas, about something like this."

Serena sat by my side, holding my hand and saying,"It's ok. I understand. We all do. I feel almost the same way since this is my first Christmas without Ember. It hurts me too, but, you don't have to go through it alone." Ash seemed to develop an idea as he smiled and says,"I got it! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve right? Well, tomorrow, we'll share Liz some of our holiday traditions. Doing fun things together and learning about what we do to celebrate will help Liz feel better and have her spirit lifted again." It seemed like it might work as I sighed and say,"If you think it'll help, ok then." Soon, the night came just as quickly and I offered them the other four bedrooms to sleep in for the night as I went to my room. It hasn't changed at all, with battle posters on the walls and pokemon themed covers. I closed the door and looked out the window as a light snowfall began. I closed my eyes as a sorrowful, yet beautiful holiday song came into my mind.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Blue Christmas~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Liz** : _I'll have a blue Christmas without you ( Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh ). I'll be so blue just thinking about you ( Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh ). Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree ( Ahh, Ahh ). Won't be the same man, if you're not here with me ( Ooh )._ _And when those blue snowflakes start falling ( Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh ), that's when those blue memories start calling ( Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh ). You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of White ( Aah ), but I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas._

 _Oooooooooooooohhhhhh! Oooooooooooooohhhhhh! Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree ( Aah, Aah ). Won't be the same man, if you're not here with me ( Ooh )._

 _I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain ( Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh ). And when the blue heartaches stops hurting ( Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh ), you'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white ( Aah )! But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, Christmas ( Oooooohhhhh! ). Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh!_

I soon got changed and hopped in bed, trying to sleep off the sadness I felt in my heart. What I did not know was that Serena heard me sing and was determined to do whatever it took to make this the best Christmas I ever had. In the morning, I awoke to Christmas Eve to something I never expected: the scent of peppermint. When I got changed and went to grab my pokeballs, I noticed that my pokemon already let themselves out. This got me confused as I headed downstairs and was in for a surprise. Everyone was setting the table and making breakfast. Even my pokemon were helping out. Bonnie saw me and said,"Morning Liz. Sit! Sit," as she guided me to a chair, with me sitting down. I said,"What's going on and what smells so good"? Serena soon came out with a huge plate stacked with holiday-themed pancakes. She smiled, saying,"These are peppermint Christmas trees pancakes. Every year growing up, even after my father disappeared, my mom and I had this tradition where we went to this diner in town and there, they had these pancakes. They tasted so good, so the year before I started my journey, my mother decided to try and recreate them and I helped her out. However, it had a not-so-good result, but seeing that we were having so much fun, my mom and I laughed and laughed. Afterwards, we cleaned up and went to the diner. However, I can never forget that day when the two of us did something like this together and had fun trying, even if the results were not how we wanted them to be."

As everyone soon sat down and ate the pancakes, they were absolutely delicious and I started to feel a little better. Seeing the happiness on my friends' faces and enjoying the time we were spending together...it made me smile a little. After breakfast, we put on our winter gear and Bonnie and Clemont showed us what they usually do over the holidays. Bonnie started to roll a huge snowball as she says,"On Christmas morning, after we open presents and eat breakfast, Clemont and I come outside and we work together to make a snowman. Then, we dress it up and pretend it's alive." Once she finished rolling a pretty huge snowball, Clemont put a medium sized one on top before the two worked together to put a small snowball on top. Clemont says,"Once Bonnie learned to walk, I showed her how to build a snowman and ever since then, we've always made one each year. I even pretend sometimes that it can do the same things we like to do." Dedenne found a couple of pebbles and gave them to Clemont, who made a face on their snowman out of the pebbles. Ash took off his cap and placed it on top, saying,"There! Now, it's ready for a pokemon battle"! Katie put a scarf around the snowman as Iris stuck stick on its sides for arms. I thought something was missing as I molded the snow next to the snowman into a snow pokemon, and I knew which one too. Once I finished, stood a small, cute, Froakie. I said,"Now, our snowman has its starter pokemon." Serena giggled before saying,"All it's missing is a name. What should we call it"? Ash wanted it to be named Marcus, Iris thought Daisy, Clemont thought about Newton, and Bonnie wanted to name it Porridge, which got us confused as I fell back into the snow.

I made a snow angel while saying,"What about...Michael"? That name seemed to fit them perfectly as we all settled on it. In the hilarity of the situation, Bonnie started singing her version of _Frosty the Snowman_ , only renaming it _Michael the Snowman_.

 **Bonnie** : _Michael the snowman was a jolly, happy soul. With a smile and eyes and a little nose made out of pebbles, not coal. Michael the snowman loved to battle, train and win. With a small Froakie, they were both okay to become the Champion. There must've been some magic in that old cap they found. For when they put it on his head, he began to dance around. Michael the snowman was a trainer in his prime. He would never give in, always go for the win, and have a wonderful time. Thumpity thump thump! Thumpity thump thump! Look at Michael go! Thumpity thump thump! Thumpity thump thump! Over the hills of snow!_

We all applauded as I couldn't help but laugh and say,"That was pretty good Bonnie. Hilarious and on key." Bonnie smiled before saying,"Well, I have to practice. The concert is coming soon and I want to be ready to participate in it." Clemont grew confused at this as he says,"Bonnie, are you sure you want to do this? there are going to be a lot of people watching. You might get stage fright." Bonnie remarked with,"Serena performs in a crowd of hundreds of people all the time! If she can do it, I can too." Serena wanted to say something about how performing as a performer / Kalos Queen was different from performing as a singer, but Katie spoke up, saying,"I think it's a great idea. If she wants to give it a shot, I say, let her." That made Bonnie beam from ear to ear as Dedenne, Squishy, and Bluey, that's what she named the other Zygarde core that was with her, all agreed along with her. Suddenly, we heard what sounded like a low rumble as what was causing it came by. It was Lycanroc and my Luxray, both dressed up like reindeer, pulling a huge sleigh. This impressed us all as Iris says,"Looks like they came with my tradition, a sleigh ride"! We all climbed in as Iris insisted that I'd take the reins. I sat up, held the reins, whipped them and shouted a "Hyah," as they both started to pull us on this fun sleigh ride. Hearing the bells jingle a marvelous melody, Katie pulled out her guitar, as well as Serena, while Ash whipped out a harmonica.

Clemont, surprised, says,"Ash, I didn't know you had a harmonica." The Kanto boy smiled, saying,"I play it sometimes whenever I'm by myself with Raichu," as the orange mouse chirped happily in its little Santa hat. Both Serena and Katie started strumming a perfect melody as Ash blew his harmonica to the beat.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jingle Bells~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Serena and** Katie: _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh._

 **Liz** : _Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh. Over the fields we'll go, laughing all the way! Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits right. What fun it is to ride an sing a sleighing song tonight._

 **Iris and** **Bonnie** : _Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh._

 **Ash** : _A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride. And soon, Ms. Fanny Bright was seated by my side._

 **Clemont** : _The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot. He got into a drifted bank and soon, we got upsot_.

 **All** : _Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh._

 **Liz** : _Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!_

Soon, our little sleigh ride looped right back to the house as we were all laughing and enjoying ourselves. Believe it or not, all of these fun traditions have really helped me. I was feeling sad and depressed missing my family, but doing all of these things with my friends and my adopted sister, it's like being with them all over again. I still miss them, but not as much as I did before and in the same way before either. As we go inside, I decided it was time to share a tradition I did with my family. Every Christmas Eve, ever since I was 5, I would make my family hot chocolate, but with my own recipe. It took me days to perfect it before, but now, it's a breeze. I whipped up my signature hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and gave them to everyone, saying,"What's better than warming up with hot chocolate after playing in the snow"? Everyone seemed to really love it as Ash says,"This is delicious." Serena smiled before looking up at me and saying,"This is delicious! You think you can teach me the recipe? I'd love to show Mom how to make this." I say,"I'd be happy to," while beaming with a happy smile.

After that eventful day, Christmas Eve was almost over as the starry night fell and overcame the sky. We all settled in and were ready to turn in for the night. Tomorrow is Christmas, and if we are to be able to do all that we can tomorrow, we need a good night's sleep. Besides, when we sleep is when Santa comes to visit and bring presents to all the good boys and girls. I was about to hop into bed when the door opened and Serena came in with a sleeping bag. I asked,"What's up? Did you need anything"? She said,"Is it alright if I sleep with you tonight? After hearing you sing last night, expressing some of the sorrow and sadness you felt, I thought you might want some company. Besides, we are sisters after all and it's been a while since we had a moment with just the two of us." I nodded and smiled, saying,"Ok. To be honest, I was feeling a little lonely, so, a bit of company wouldn't hurt." As she laid her sleeping bag down next to my bed and climbed into it, I say,"You know? My bed is quite big, can fit two people easily. Why don't you bunk with me? I don't mind at all." With that, Serena came out of the sleeping bag and joined me on the bed.

She then says,"You know? There's a personal, little tradition that I do by myself every Christmas Eve. I spot the brightest star in the sky outside my window and I make myself a little Christmas wish. Many say that if you make a wish on a Christmas star, it will definitely come true." I say in response,"Has it worked for you"? She nodded, saying,"It's worked for me every year. You should give it a try. Make a Christmas wish and who knows? Maybe it'll come true." I looked outside at saw the brightest star and in my mind, I said _Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. All I want for Christmas...is to just enjoy the time that I have with my friends. They have done so much for me, more than I can say, and I'm eternally grateful for them to have been able to be with me this past year. I wish there was a way I can repay them for all they've done for me._ Once I opened my eyes again and made my wish and smiled as Serena says,"Did you make your wish yet"? I say,"I did. It felt really good." Soon, we both fell asleep, with candy canes and sugar plums filling our head with excitement.

In the morning, we were both abruptly woken up with Bonnie running around, screaming,"It's Christmas! It's Christmas"! We all rushed downstairs and saw that underneath the tree were beautifully wrapped presents. There was one for each of us, and to my confusion, they were all from me, except the gift for me, which was supposedly from someone special. But that's impossible! I didn't sneak downstairs last night to put them under the tree. So, where did they come from? My friends didn't seem to worry 'bout it though as I was bombarded with a bunch of thank yous. Once I finished passing the gifts out, we all started to open them. Ash got a keystone, that he could attach as a strap to his hat and a mega stone, but this mega stone was unlike anything we've ever seen. He asked,"What kind of mega stone is this"? There was a piece of paper inside his gift as I picked it up, reading"This mega stone is a rare one called, currently named, Raichuite. This, a strong bond between trainer and pokemon, allows Raichu to MEGA EVOLVE"?! This shocked us all as Raichu was excited that it was going to be able to mega evolve and be extra powerful. Ash was the most happy he's ever been as he said,"Liz, you're the best! Thank you"! I responded with a welcome as I finally figured it out. My wish. My wish was to repay my friends for all they've done to help me. Santa must've heard my wishes and got them something that they would really like and labeled the gifts as if they were from me. It came true...my wish actually came true.

Clemont was next as he got a deluxe tool box with everything he can use for future inventions, which got him really excited. There was even blueprints for inventions that he would think of. For Bonnie, she got a Pikachu onesie, a Dedenne onesie, and even a plush Tyrantrum, to remind her of that one time when we met an escaped Tyrantrum. Iris was next as she got a Dragon Master's robe, and her own keystone and Garchompite, for when her Gabite evolves into Garchomp in the near future. Katie got a special guitar cover, decorated with the Pop All Stars logo, a cute bracelet, and even new dance shoes that she can debut at the concert. Serena was next as she got a jacket, just like mine, new dance shoes as well, and a pokeball. As she picked it up, the pokemon that came out was a Gardevoir. Serena looked at the psychic/fairy type before looking up at me and smiling brightly, tackling me in a hug and saying,"Thank you Liz! You're the best"! The Gardevoir was holding something in its hands as well. Serena's keystone, which was put into a necklace like mine, and a Gardevoirite, which it wore as a pendant, like Diantha's Gardevoir. It gave her the keystone as Serena instantly put it on right away.

Ash says,"Wow Liz. How thoughtful of you to get us these awesome gifts." Serena said,"I'm so lucky to have person who's as sweet and kind as you as a sibling." I smiled before saying,"I'm the one who should be thanking you guys. You've done for me than I can ever say. Consider this as a thank you." I then started to open the present I got as it was just a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it, saying,"You know how you love to race? Here's a little something to bring your racing game to the next level. P.S., now Lycanroc won't be the only rock type on your team? Ok, I'm all the flattery, but what's that supposed to mean"? That question got answered when we heard a rumbling outside. As we got our winter gear on and rushed out to see, what was causing it was a Rhyhorn with a bright, red ribbon on its neck, coming towards us. It tackled me and nuzzled me, as I laughed and say,"Ok! Ok! I got it! I got it"! Once I got up, I petted the Rhyhorn while asking it,"Are you my gift little Rhyhorn," as it nodded and smiled in agreement. I then tapped it with an empty pokeball as it shook three times before it dinged, signifying that it was successfully caught. It then released itself out as it kept nuzzling me again while I laughed in excitement. Serena says,"That's amazing! I wonder who would send you a Rhyhorn for Christmas."

That question got answered when a voice soon joined us, saying,"Probably someone with experience in a special kind of racing...Rhyhorn racing. Hi Serena dear. Liz." It was Grace, our mom, technically, my adopted mom, as Serena ran over and hugged her, with Grace hugging her right back. I say, getting up and putting my hat back on,"Grace! I mean...mom...what are you doing here"? Grace smiled before saying,"I heard you guys were staying here for Christmas, so, I took a bus to come over and visit you. I also came to drop off your gift Liz, which is this little tyke right here. The racing organization couldn't handle him because he's energtic, so, I thought _who would be able to handle a pokemon who's eager and energetic for anything?_ That's when I thought about you and the rest is history as we say." I had my turn of hugging her while saying,"Thank you so much! I love it! I know Rhyhorn is going to be quite the powerhouse in battle." Clemont spoke up, saying,"Now I get it. Rhyhorn is a rock type as well, so with it being on her team, now she has two rock type pokemon: Lycanroc and Rhyhorn." I was so happy, I just shouted from the top of my lungs,"This is the Best! Christmas! Ever"! Everyone was laughing along as Grace says,"Well, how about we continue this best Christmas ever with breakfast at the diner? Everyone can join us." We were all hands in and raring to go as we started to walk towards the bus stop. I was true to my word. Thanks to my friends, my family, this was literally the best Christmas ever! For all of us!

Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you have a magnificent Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever holiday you get to celebrate with your family. Hope your new year tiding are great and I can't wait to spend another year writing. 


	145. Liz's Equestrian Power Part 1

"Ok Ash!! Give it a go!! Let's see how it works"!! I was training Ash and helping him with his acquired keystone and Raichu's mega stone, Raichuite. The girls were watching on the sidelines and Clemont was going to collect some research from our battle. We were having a mega evolution battle and on my side was Mega Espeon. Ash pressed his keystone while saying,"At full power now!! Raichu, mega evolve"!! Raichu glowed and began his transformation and soon, what stood was now Mega Raichu. It grew a bit bigger than its normal size, its tail became a sharper lightning bolt shape, and that same pattern extended to its knees, its neck, its ears, and even the top of its head. Suddenly, sparks went from its cheeks and surrounded the battlefield, covering it with electricity. I tipped my hat, saying,"Now that's something. It seems that when Raichu mega evolves, its ability become electric surge, which makes the battlefield turn into an electric terrain. Pretty tough." Mega Espeon could feel its strength and was ready for a test run. Mega Raichu was as well, giving mini battle punches into the air. Mega Raichu started off with a thunderbolt as this one had a lot more power than before. Mega Espeon countered with zap cannon as the two moves connected, creating a huge explosion. Ash and I had to hold onto our hats as the wind was pushing us all back. Mega Raichu then used electro ball as Mega Espeon countered with signal beam, creating another hefty explosion with massive wind. This time, however, Mega Raichu was sent into the air before colliding with the ground hard, reverting back to its regular form. Meanwhile, Mega Espeon crashed into a boulder that was near the side of a medium sized ledge, getting terribly hurt before reverting back to its normal form.

In concern, Ash ran to Raichu, making sure it was ok as the electric mouse opened its eyes and smiled. I shouted,"Espeon, you good girl"?!

It struggled to its feet as it chirped a positive response back. Before it could head back to me though, the ground underneath gave way and Espeon started to fall towards the ground. Wanting to protect her, I ran and jumped off the ledge, diving towards Espeon and catching her as we both started to fall. Everyone watched in horror as I say to Espeon,"Don't worry. I will protect you," with the little psychic type touched by my words and action. That's when a blessed miracle occurred right before our eyes. The top of my head, my back, and the ends of my hair began to glow. On my head sprouted two pony-like ears that were my color. The ends of my hair sprouted a long ponytail that had 3 colors: brown ( my natural color ), red, and pink. On my back, two alicorn wings sprouted, with the outside feathers being golden and the inside feathers being yellow. Right before Espeon and I collided with the ground, my new "wings" flapped and kept us hovering in the air. We were all in shock, especially me and Espeon, as I supposedly "flew" right back to the top with the others before colliding with the ground on my bottom. Everyone rushed over as Ash says,"Are you two ok"? I say, catching my breath,"I'm just lucky we're not seriously hurt. Right Espeon," as it nodded in agreement. Serena sighed before saying,"First Ash, now you? What is it with you guys and jumping off places like buildings and ledges"? Ash sweat dropped while saying,"Well, we are protecting those we love when these things happened," with Raichu sweat dropping and groaning as well.

Bonnie went up to me, aweing at my wings and ponytail, saying,"Wowee!! You look amazing," as I couldn't help but notice them myself in a puddle nearby. I say,"How did these things appear anyway? Why, other than the fact to save me and Espeon? Where did they come from"? Suddenly, my wings started to flap as I lifted up into the air again, doing my best to control them. Once I got a good hold on how the wings worked, flying became a little easier and I was quickly gliding faster than a flying type. Iris says,"She looks like a rocketing dragon type up there." Ash says,"Looks like Liz is having a ball up there," as I soon landed on my two feet, saying,"Now I know how the flying types feel when they soar through the skies above." Serena soon came up to me, holding my new ponytail, saying,"Can I say that your new ponytail is really beautiful? It's unlike anything I've ever seen and the highlights on it really suit you." Suddenly, the wings, the ponytail, even the ears, all glowed and disappeared right before our eyes again. Bonnie frowned, saying,"Aw! They're gone," with Clemont saying,"Guess that new power was only temporary." I say,"I don't even know what the heck happened or how or even why."

Ash says,"Do you think it'll come back"? Clemont says,"There's a possibility that it'll come back, but then again, it might not." I was still confused at what just occured, wondering how it originated. What snapped me back into reality was when Espeon was rubbing against my leg in concern. Katie healed it quickly with Power Heal Pulse earlier before it came to me. I picked it up as it licked my cheek in affection. I smiled, saying,"I'm just glad you're alright and that's what really matters." Then, out of the blue, Rotom Dex came rushing over, saying,"Liz!! You're getting a video chat call from someone. It's an unknown number." I say,"Ok Rotom. I'll be there in a sec. Ash, let's continue our training later, ok"? He was ok with it as I went to accept the call. Espeon was with me as I pressed a button while responding with,"Hello? Who's this"? The screen had a bit of static for a moment before it cleared up, revealing a bedroom. I was first confused as I looked at Espeon before looking back at the screen. I said,"Hello? Is anyone there"? Soon, the person who sent me the call came rushing into the bedroom on the screen. It was a female, she had red orange and yellow hair, golden skin, and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a magenta shirt with a red orange and yellow sun on it, blue jeans, and black and yellow sneakers. The girl looked at me and said,"Hi there. Nice to meet you." I say,"Hello there."

Espeon chirped its greetings as I say,"I'm Liz and this is Espeon, a close friend of mine. Who are you and how were you able to contact me"? The girl said,"I'm Sunset. Sunset Shimmer. And to be honest, I didn't intend on calling you, but I got this icon on my computer that said,"Contact right away." I say,"Weird. It just appeared like that"? She then said,"Yeah, but that's not the weirdest thing. Today, me and my friend Fluttershy just...how should I say this...transformed out of nowhere and then the parts just evaporated into thin air and vanished. It hasn't come back yet and I'm getting concerned." I say, smiling,"Wow..so your transformation and your friend's just disappeared? It's unlike what I've been through today. You're probably going to laugh at this. So, Espeon fell off a ledge and I dove right after her when suddenly, and here's the weird part, I got, quote "ponied-up," with ears, a long ponytail, and huge wings, which saved us in the end. Then, after a while, it just disappeared." This seemed to surprise Sunset as she says,"If I may ask, what were the color of your wings and the highlights in your ponytail"? I mentioned the colors of my wings and highlights, which seemed to make her jaw drop. Then, Sunset asked me,"Can you come over to CHS for a bit"? Espeon and I looked at each other before I say,"Ok. Only one question.. where is CHS"?


	146. Liz's Equestrian Power Part 2

"Where is CHS"? Sunset looked at me before saying,"Depends on where you are. Where do you live"? I say,"Well...I live here in the Kalos region and...there's no place around here called CHS." Sunset then says,"Really? Hm...do you think there's a way you can find a portal or something like that to come over"? I say,"I don't think there's something like that around here," but as I talked, the ears, ponytail, and wings came back, surprising both Espeon and Sunset Shimmer. Suddenly, I began to glow as in an instant, I disappeared before reappearing in the sky of an unknown world. Luckily, thanks to my wings flapping, we weren't falling from the sky. However, we had no idea where we were, but we weren't going to get answers by just standing, or should I say, hovering around. I flew down and landed on my feet as Espeon jumped down and got a good look around. She became quite nervous in the new surroundings. To calm her, I petted Espeon before my eyes glowed and I saw her memories. Once I got back to my senses, I say,"It'll be ok girl. Now, we should try to find that Sunset Shimmer girl. Maybe she lives around here. Along the way, we'll look for CHS, which I would like to know what it means." In my mind, I was thinking _Hm...my power felt a lot stronger this time. Does the transformation have anything to do with it?_ With that, Espeon and I started to walk, but we both remained hidden as we did, just in case someone sees us or gets weirded out.

I was lucky enough to quickly learn how to fold in my wings, which made hiding a lot easier. Espeon stayed extra close since she felt nervous around here. Who could blame her? Her past trainer made her terrified of meeting new people right away. Anyway, we walked for about half an hour before making it to this enormous high school. I say,"This must be it. I get it now. CHS is Canterlot High School. Wow.. I feel like a shrimp to all the others." Espeon tilted her head in confusion as I say,"Well, we're here, now to find Sunset." Seeing the crowd of people, I say,"Finding Sunset in this group is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack." Someone spoke up, saying,"Clever word play sugarcube. Reckon you're from the country"? We turned around and saw who the voice came from, which was this farmer girl. She seemed nice enough to trust as Espeon and I both quietly said hello. The girl smiled, saying,"Don't need to be afraid. I'm as friendly as a big old teddy bear. Name's Applejack. Who are you two little ones"? I say, clearing my throat,"I'm Liz and this is Espeon, one of my closest partners," with Espeon quietly chirping a hello. Applejack then got excited, saying,"Well I'll be! You two must be the people Sunset was talking about! Follow me both of you," as Applejack brought us inside the school. Inside was huge, with lockers and accomplishments aplenty.

I still kept my wings closed as Applejack noticed and says,"You don't need to be afraid of showing off yer new wings. Trust me, this school is used to it by now." With that, I opened them, allowing them to stretch out a bit, which was nice. We soon made it to an empty classroom where 6 other girls were waiting inside for us, with the leader being Sunset Shimmer. Espeon and I were pretty nervous, but we both took a deep breath and smiled. Sunset smiled and said,"Greetings Liz. Welcome to Canterlot High. Once you disappeared from the screen, I assumed you'd end up here, so, I came right over and rounded up my friends to introduce to you, though I can tell you already met Applejack." I smiled before saying,"You can say it like that. Hello everyone. Nice to meet all of you. I'm Liz and in my arms is my closest partner Espeon," as it quietly chirped hello. Sunset then says,"Since you already met Applejack, let me introduce you to the others. The one with glasses is Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie, the energetic one in the group. Rarity, our personal fashionista, Rainbow Dash, the athletic one, and our animal lover Fluttershy." They all said hello as I couldn't help but smile. Fluttershy came over, saying,"Oh my! Your...Espeon is what is called right...is so cute"! She wanted to pet it, but Espeon hid in my arms.

I apologized, saying,"Sorry, Espeon is really shy when it comes to meeting people she's not familiar with." Espeon lifted its head up as I say,"It's alright girl. Fluttershy just wants to say hi and pet you. Can you let her do that"? Espeon nodded lightly before letting Fluttershy pet her softly, which she ended up enjoying. Fluttershy smiled, saying,"She's so cute. You must take really good care of her in order for her to be so close to you." I say,"I treat her like I treat my friends, with kindness, compassion, and with utmost respect." Suddenly, my wings, ears, and ponytail began to glow before it simmered down and stopped. Twilight went up to me, saying,"What was that"? I say,"To be honest Twilight, I don't know. It all happened so fast, I have so many questions about it still." I was still a bit nervous around them, as well as about this new power. They seemed to understand how I felt as Sunset smiled, saying,"No need to be so nervous. This is pretty hard to understand, but with our help, we'll aid you into understanding it a lot better." Rarity seemed to get an idea as she says,"Darling, I know just what you need to feel all confident once more. Let's take this convention over to my botique girls"!

With that, we walked down the streets of Canterlot City. Soon, we reached Rarity's boutique and went inside. While all the other girls sat down, Rarity had me standing as she measured me with a ruler before looking through her line of clothing. She says after picking some of the clothing from the hangers,"Whenever I'm nervous or scared, a makeover or a new outfit always cheers me up. Besides, since your new..development...you'll need new clothes that'll fit with your wings." She gave me this red long sleeve that had a white heart and said,"Tough it out when the going gets tough." She also gave me this black and yellow leather jacket that had two medium holes where my wings would fit through. I tried the clothing on and it looked pretty cool. Espeon dove into a box and came out with a small matching version if the jacket that was just its size. Rarity then took off my hat as I say,"Um..can I have it back please? It has sentimental value." She then says,"Darling, you should keep it off for a while. It blocks the sunlight reflecting on your natural hair color and covers your new pony ears." She did seem to have a point as even though I like wearing my trainer's cap, I guess not wearing it for a while wouldn't hurt.

Rainbow Dash then says,"Ok then. So, what's the deal with you ponying up and Sunset and Fluttershy..suddenly not"? I say,"To be fair, again, it just sort of happened." Espeon jumped to Fluttershy's lap as Fluttershy says,"I wanna know why it stopped for me and Sunset." As Sunset studied my ponytail and wings, she noticed something. She says,"You know? The highlights are the same colors as mine and Fluttershy's. The same with her wings." Twilight took her turn to study them as she says,"Sunset Shimmer has a point. They do resemble the same colors as Sunset's and Fluttershy's." Applejack soon says,"So, when they suddenly stopped being able to pony up, the magic seemed to just..go inside of her"? Sunset then asked me,"What were you doing before you ponied up"? I say,"Well, Espeon was falling down a ledge and I jumped off to catch her. That's when they appeared and saved me." Twilight then says,"Hm...did anything else weird or strange occur"? I thought before saying,"Actually, I have gained a mysterious power. Somehow, sometimes, I'm able to get visions of things that will happen in the future. They've came true, so, I know that when they occur, it will happen. The other weird part is that sometimes, when I touch a pokemon or a person, I can see, hear, and feel their thoughts and memories. Plus, since this has happened, my power has only gotten stronger. You get me"? They seemed to understand as Sunset says, in surprise,"I have that same power too...or at least...had."

Espeon jumped and went to Sunset Shimmer, who picked it up and petted it underneath its chin. I then say,"You...had this power? How did it disappear"? She says,"A little while after Pinkie Pie and I went on our little backstage adventure, it just stopped happening. It hasn't returned in months." She gave me the exact date it occured as Espeon and I gasped in shock. It was the same exact date that I gained my ability!! I say,"This might sound weird, but, maybe, my ability is actually your ability." Twilight thought for a minute before saying,"It could be a possibility. Think about it. Sunset's power just happened to disappear and on that exact day, Liz just so happens to gain it herself. Plus, since she's so kind to Espeon and her own friends, she must've gained Fluttershy's tender kindness." Fluttershy soon stood up and says,"It could be the answer, but why have it happen now"? Sunset seemed to get an idea as she grabbed a book and pen and began to write something in it. This confused me and Espeon as once she finished writing, Espeon used psychic and brought the book to me in my hands. I say,"What is this," giving the book back to Sunset Shimmer as she says,"This is a magical journal, which allows me to stay in contact with an old friend of mine." I seemed to understand as the book started to vibrate and glow again as Sunset opened it up. She read it for a minute before saying,"Is it possible"? We were all waiting to hear from her as Sunset says,"You guys are not going to believe this. Supposedly, a new Element of Harmony just formed"!

This got them all excited as Espeon and I were confused. What were the Elements of Harmony? Sunset seemed to understand our confusion as she says,"They're magical minerals that help keep my friend's home balanced, peaceful, and calm. There's six main ones: honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic. Except now there's a supposed new one that just formed. She even drew an image of it," as we saw the drawing. It was a rainbow heart with a white peace symbol in its middle. Only one word came into my mind as I saw it: Honor. Twilight says,"Wonder what it connects to," with Pinkie Pie saying,"It must be something really cool"! As everyone gave random suggestions, I soon spoke up, saying,"Honor," which got them looking at me and Espeon. I say,"Think of it like this. The colors of the rainbow represents all six elements and the peace sign represents as to something strong that holds them all together: honor. That's what I believe it to be as." Soon enough, the book vibrated again as Sunset revealed that it was indeed the same thing I said. Even Sunset's friend decided to call it the element of honor. This made everyone excited as Rainbow Dash says,"This is so cool!! Now, the only real question is...who represents it? Fluttery is with kindness, Applejack is with honesty, Pinkie's laughter, I'm loyalty, Rarity's generosity, and we already know Twilight is magic. So, who represents the element of honor"?


	147. Liz's Equestrian Power Part 3

"Who represents the element of honor"? Pinkie Pie says while jumping up and down,"Since we already have our elements, it has to be eithet Sunset Shimmer or our new bestie Liz"!! I say,"I'm not sure about me. I mean, you guys are probably more aware about this than I am. Besides, I think it probably belongs to Sunset." Rarity says,"How are we going to figure this out"? I say,"There has to be a solution to this," as Espeon nuzzled me as if to say "I have an idea." I say while petting it in my arms,"Do you have an idea girl"? Espeon pointed at Sunset before imitating what was supposed to be a high five. I say,"You want us to high five one another"? Sunset Shimmer said, almost laughing,"Well, she probably knows something we don't." With that, we both high fived and as our hands connected, Sunset Shimmer glowed momentarily before it disappeared. Some of the light hit Fluttershy, causing her to temporarily glow too. Twilight says,"What in Canterlot just happened"? I say,"I have absolutely no idea." Fluttershy says,"I hope the glow didn't have anything to do with danger." Rainbow Dash sighed before saying,"Fluttershy, not all things relate to danger. You remember that, right"? Suddenly, Fluttershy and Sunset glowed again, but this time, they were both able to pony up, developing the ears and tails, or in Fluttershy's case, wings as well. Pinkie Pie says,"Hooray!!! You two can pony up again"!!! For me, my ears, tail, and wings disappeared in a mist.

I say,"It must've been that when I high fived Sunset, the magic transferred from me to her and Fluttershy. Now, with the magic back in you two, you can power up and you hopefully gain back any of your abilities that I may have had in me." Sunset says,"Since the magic transitioned from you to us, now, you don't have the pony features as well." I say, a bit sad but happy at the same time,"It's ok. You two can do your transformation once again. That's what really matters." Twilight says,"It must've been hard to give up." Sunset Shimmer says,"It takes a true heart to be able to help others, even if it means sacrificing something that sometimes, you don't even understand yet. That takes guts, courage," with Rainbow Dash interrupted with,"And above all, honor"! That seemed to click as I say,"Honor...then that means..." before I began to glow once again. My ears, tail, and wings returned once again as Espeon was surprised and shocked. She glowed as well before she smiled. I say,"What happened? I thought when the magic transferred to Sunset and Fluttershy, the ability to pony up did too." Sunset then says,"Maybe it's because you represent the Element of Honor." Espeon then says, yes says, as in a speaking voice,"Awesome," which shocked us all. I say,"Espeon, did you just...talk"?! She nodded and says,"Yes...thanks to your kindness." I smiled before hugging Espeon close.

Applejack says,"Well I'll be. You two are closer than a bunch of cherries on one branch." I say,"I still don't get it. Why do I represent the Element of Honor"? Sunset Shimmer says,"You are definitely an honorable type of person. You're willing to give in whatever it takes to make sure that your friends, family, and those that you care for are safe and happy. You have great integrity, endurance, but above all, tremendous honor to which you represent very well." Espeon says,"You help others out when they need it, you sacrifice everything just for our safety, you even were willing to give up your life to save another. You are the true definition of honor." I say,"This is incredible!! I've always wondered what my life would lead to and so far, it has shown me many wonders that I've never seen before. Now, knowing that I represent something that keeps our world in balance makes it even more grand. Wait till my friends hear about this...only...how do I return home"? We started to head back to the school as Sunset showed me the portal in the statue.

She says,"The front leads to the world where my friend lives." I looked behind it as there was another portal right there for us. Espeon says,"We can return home now Liz." I say,"You're right Espeon." We said goodbye to our new friends as Espeon and I went through the portal in the back and ended up back inside my tent in an instant. I say,"Looks like we're back home." Espeon smiled and says,"Now, you can show everyone your new ability." We walked out of the tent and went to find everyone, but saw that they were missing. We looked around and tried to find them, but we're having no luck. That's when I thought that maybe, they started going out on the road. So, I packed my stuff up, put Espeon on my shoulders and tested my new wings out by taking to the skies. Espeon looked around as well, but we were struggling in our search. Then, I noticed that there was a pink glow in a forest off in the distance. We went over to check it out and saw what it was. It was some grunts from Team Rocket trying to take my friends' pokemon. We both knew we had to stop the grunts, so, I rushed over as fast as my wings would flap.

Meanwhile, Raichu and Chespin were avoiding hits from a Nidoqueen and a Nidoking. Before they could attack again, Espeon came down and sent them flying with psychic. Everyone turned to see that it was me and Espeon who came to save them. Ash says,"Look guys!! It's Liz," as everyone seemed relived and excited at the same time. I say,"Playtime's over you greedy grunts!! Espeon, show them what we mean with psychic"! Espeon used psychic and sent the grunts flying far, far away. Soon, the dome that was covering my friends disappeared, freeing them. They ran over to me as I landed along with Espeon. Serena came and hugged me, saying,"You saved us!! And just in time as well"!! When I asked everyone what happened, they explained that they went to find me after I disappeared. Then, the two grunts came and tried to steal Raichu and Chespin. I say,"Well, worry no more. I'm here now, and I can say that these bad boys on my back will be with me for life. For I represent something true and important: honor. Once I explain things, you'll find it easier to understand." So, I spent the rest of the day telling them about my adventure before we headed off on our way. It's almost time for the Kalos League to finally take place.


	148. The Kalos League Part 1

We finally made it to the Kalos League in Lumious City. The stadium was huge and there were so many trainers ready to try and win. Ash was so excited, shouting,"We're going to take the Kalos League by storm," with Raichu agreeing big time. I say,"I always get excited before a huge tournament like this. The excitement is too much to contain," as my wings flapped with excitement, lifting me off the ground temporarily. Serena says,"Just think Ash. You've been preparing for this for a while. I believe you'll knock the socks off of them." As we started to head towards the stadium, a reporter was saying,"The entire city of Lumious is celebrating the Kalos League. The city's bustling with excitement and the fans are eagerly waiting for it to begin." As we looked around, I noticed that the reporter looked quite familiar. I say in surprise,"Malva? Is that you," as she turned to look and noticed me. She came over with the cameraman following her, saying,"Ah. Ms. Liz, what a pleasure to see you here. Can I do a quick interview"? I nodded as she says,"So, tell me Champion, what are you expecting out of this year's Lumious Conference"? I say,"Well, the only thing I'm expecting is to see all the awesome competitors give it everything they got." Malva then asks,"Can you explain the rules to our viewers at home"? I say,"Gladly. After an introduction speech once the tournament begins, all the battles in the first couple rounds, all the way up to the quarter-finals, will be three on three battles. That way, the audience can get sort of an introduction on each competitor. Next are the semifinals and the finals, which are both full six on six battles and usually the favorites of the audience here participate, plus, this allows us to see the full team of that competitor."

Malva then says,"Excellent. Nothing less out of the champion herself." I then say,"However, this year's tournament is going to be extra because this year, there's something extra added to the format. Here's a news bulletin for all of the excited viewers. This year, with special permission, I will be taking part of the Kalos League, and to really turn it up, I'm putting my title as Kalos Champion on the line!! So, whoever is able to beat me will be the new Kalos Champion"!!!Malva was shocked as she says,"You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen. Kalos Champion Liz Yvonne is putting her title on the line at this year's Kalos League. Before you go, anything you want to say to the fellow competition"? I tipped my hat and say,"To the one who makes it all the way...I'll see you in the finals." My friends overheard my interview as Ash was surprised, but determined nonetheless. Now, more than ever, did he want to win. As we went to find the registration booth, a fellow trainer challenged Ash to a battle, releasing his Furfrou for the battle. Ash was about to release a pokemon to battle, but Serena stopped him, reminding him that he needed to register. With that, we were on our way once again as the guy and his Furfrou were agitated. Later on, at a trainer's banquet, we were set and Ash was ready to compete. Ash looked up to me and says,"Let's have fun Liz and if we end up facing each other, no hard feelings right"? I say,"Right back at you Ketchum," as we shook hands as fellow rivals.

Iris says,"Look at those two, fired up and ready for anything." Clemont says,"Well to Ash, Liz is like a goal he wants to accomplish, not giving in until it's done." There were so many other competitors, including a few familiar faces. Ash noticed Sawyer as they both nodded at one another, ready to win it all. Soon, we were reunited with two old friends of ours, Tierno and Trevor, who were also competing in the Kalos League. Tierno tried to hit on Serena again, but she says,"Sorry, but...you see...I'm taken." That temporarily upset him, but he smiled it off, saying,"Well, whoever's the lucky guy, he really is lucky to have you as a partner." Meanwhile, Trevor was talking to me, saying,"We heard you're competing. Well, I'm going to win. I got a secret weapon with me." I say,"Well, I'm not planning to lose my title anytime soon, so face me with your secret weapon. I'll be ready." I noticed that even Alain was there, but of course he would. Always like to get stronger, no matter how he does it. As we were all talking with our friends, Serena felt a tap on her shoulders and looked behind, but saw no one. She looked around a few more times before coming face to face with another friend, Ember. She smiled as the two ran and hugged each other as we were in shock that she was here. Serena says,"Ember!!! I'm glad you're here. We've missed you!! What brings you here anyway"?

Ember says,"Well, I heard the Kalos League was coming up, so, I asked Elsa and she said I could come visit and watch the tournament with you guys. Plus, I am doing the concert with you guys, and the Pop All Stars are going to rock the stage." Katie says,"Well, this is great. All of us together at last." Before I knew it, another old face showed up and it was Calem. I say,"Calem, I'm not surprised. What brings you here"? He says,"To battle and win, but to also show you how much I've grown." He went to another table as I say _That's Calem all right, always straight to the point_. Lance soon came feom behind as we hugged as he says,"This will surely be a great tournament this year." Before I could speak up or stop blushing, an announcer came in and introduced us to tomorrow's first round matches. I was in the first match against Trevor, Ash was after me against another trainer, Tierno was in match 23, Alain was in match 30 against Calem, Lance was in battle 31, and there were a bunch more after that. That night, before we went to sleep, I led Ash outside a second, covering his eyes because I had a little surprise for him. Violet was covering Raichu's eyes as well. Soon, we stopped as I counted to three before we both uncovered their eyes. Their was Iris, and a bunch of other well known people, but to Ash, they were special. It was all of his friends and rivals that he met, travelled, and battled with throughout his past journeys.

Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Ritchie, Gary, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, Paul, Barry, Nando, Bianca, Cameron, Stephan, and even Trip was there. Ash was the happiest he's ever been as he looked at me and I say,"I figure that you'd want your friends and fellow battle comrades aware about this, so I pulled a few strings, made a few phone calls, and here we are. At first, they were all shocked that Pikachu was now a Raichu, but they were able to overlook it. Misty was the first to speak up in the group, saying,"We know you're going to do great Ash," with Brock adding,"You've been training hard, and now, you made it." Gary says,"Ashy-boy, you're going to knock the socks off the competition"! Barry literally blurted out,"If you don't win this, I'm going to fine you big time"!!! Paul says,"Time to see how much you've grown since Sinnoh." Cilan says,"This will be a hot and spicy tournament, like a well-balanced curry passed down from generation to generation. Everyone else piled in their compliments and words of wisdom as Ash says,"Thank you everyone. This is going to be tough, but with all your support, we'll all win...together"!! In the morning, it was time for the League to start. Diantha got up to say a few words, saying,"To all our trainers, your experiences ans memories are treasures that brought you here. Now is the time to find out, the Kalos League declares you to give it all you got. By my decree, the Kalos League is now officially...open"!! Soon, Trevor and I both made it out to our stands on the battlefield.

As the field rose and settled, it was water and rock. We were ready with our choices as Trevor decided to go with Charizard, who evolved from his Charmeleon. I saw that it had a mega stone on its tail as I knew that was the secret weapon. I shout,"Seismitoad, let's go," as my water/ground type appeared to battle. Everyone was cheering loud, chanting,"Liz! Liz! Liz"! Cilan says,"A water type is perfect against a flying type." Brock added,"Plus, the battlefield is perfect for it to move around and maneuver." Soon, the battle was ready to begin as Trevor and I were ready to rumble. Charizard started out with fire spin as Seismitoad eliminated it with hydro pump, creating mist. It then launched another hydro pump as Charizard blocked it with dragon claw. Not wasting a second, Trevor clicked his keystone and Charizard mega evolved into Mega Charizard Y. Suddenly, the sunlight became harsh as I say,"Huh...so it's ability when mega evolved is drought, powering up fire type moves and allowing grass type moves to quickly charge. Let's try this." Then, I shout,"Seismitoad, use rain dance," as Seismitoad shouted as the sunny sky went away, revealing dark clouds and pouring rain. Not wanting to let the water bug them, Mega Charizard launched a weak heat wave, to which Seismitoad blocked by using hammer arm on the river, splashing a pillar of water. We were not ready to go down without a fight.

Mega Charizard went in with dragon tail as Seismitoad dodged with lightning speed, surprising Trevor. I say,"It's swift swim, its special ability. In the rain, not only do water type moves get a boost in power, but Seismitoad gets a drastic increase in speed. Now, try this. Seismitoad, toxic"! Seismitoad launched a glob of poision, which hits Mega Charizard, poisoning it. Barry says,"Liz is totally in control of this match...I'm going to fine her for being so good"!! Everyone sweat dropped as Misty says,"Nothing beats fire like the power of water types." Mega Charizard used fire spin while Seismitoad used hydro pump, creating a mist cloud. It made it very hard to see anything in it, but I knew a moves that would work in the rain, mist or no mist. I say,"Use surf," as Seismitoad conjured a huge wave and dove right into the cloud, hitting Mega Charizard and dealing the knockout blow. It reverted back to its normal form and was claimed unable to battle. I high fived Seismitoad and say,"One down, two to go," with it agreeing. Clemont says,"Using surf the way she did allowed it to attack with precision and power. Incredible." Ash soon got up and started to head to the battlefield since after my match, he was next. However, the guy from before stopped him, wanting to have their battle. Ash was ready to wrap it up quick with Raichu as Furfrou went in with headbutt, but Raichu ended it with one shot with brick break, knocking it out.

Ash thanked him for the match up and as he walked, Trevor released his next choice, an Aerodactyal. However, it got knocked out by a single hydro pump as the rain continued. Trevor had his final choice out, which was a Florges and I returned Seismitoad and let out Lucario to battle. It launched a flash cannon and easily defeated Florges with ease as Lucario was named the winner and I got to move onto the next round. Soon, it was time for the next battle as Ash and his opponent, who was named Keith, were ready to battle. Ash says,"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I wanna become a pokemon master. That means...win the Kalos League." His strong proclamation got us all up and cheering for him as while I was heading to the bleachers, saw and say,"You got this Ash. I'll see you there." His opponent started out with an Altaria as Ash decided to go with Greninja. It started out with dragon pulse as Greninja got hit and took some damage. It then launched a draco meteor as Ash and Greninja synchronized and Ash-Greninja appeared while dodging the dragon type attack. The whole audience and everyone was in shock as even the announcer exclaimed,"What's going on?! Greninja...changed"!!! Greninja launched a water shurigen and Altaria was taken down in one shot. Ash and Greninja were ready to wrap the battle up real quick. By the end of the day, Ash, Sawyer, Lance, Calem, Alain, Tierno, a bunch of other trainers and I made it to the next round. It will only get harder from here, but we're all going to give it all we got.


	149. The Kalos League Part 2

The Kalos League has taken off with a bang and the excitement has only begun. The next two round leading up to the quarter finals was easy for me and Ash. Sawyer, Lance, and Alain made it along with us, but Tierno was defeated in round two by Ramos, a fierce dragon type user. Calem was sadly defeated in round 3 by Alain. Now, it's quarter final time. Alain ready made it in as well as Ramos. I was battling Lance as he was down to his Lucario, Sophie, and I was using Violet. She launched a mystical fire as it hit and dealt the knockout blow to Sophie, ending Lance's run in the Kalos League. Now, it was time for Ash to face Sawyer in his quarter final match, in hope he can even the score. Both trainers met out on the battlefield and were ready to give it everything you got. Meanwhile, I joined up with everyone in the bleachers as they all congratulated me on my win. I say,"It was a little tricky, but I pulled it out in the end. I'm glad I made it in time to see Ash battle Sawyer. This should be interesting." Tyson says,"If I remember, Sawyer has a Sceptile like mine," with Morrison saying,"Big whoop. Ash can beat him no problem." I say,"I wouldn't say that exactly. Sawyer is tough and he actually beat Ash once. This will be anything but easy." Dawn says,"He can do it, no need to worry," as Ritchie says,"Besides, if anyone can make a battle exciting, it's Ash," with his Pikachu, Sparky, agreeing. Even Ember mentions,"A battle with two familiar rivals. This will be a feast for the eyes." Soon, both trainers were ready and the field was a wasteland field, like the Lumious badlands.

Sawyer started things off with Aegislash, who evolved a while back from his Doublade. Rotom Dex came out and took a picture, saying,"Aegislash, the royal sword pokemon and evolved form of Doublade. A ghost/steel type. Many stories revolve on Aegislash being able to detect true qualities of leadership, recognizing a true king." Ash decided to go with Raichu as Brock says,"So, we'll get to see how Raichu has been." Paul says,"It looks a lot stronger since it evolved, but we'll see. Ash will have to play it out carefully." With both sides ready, the battle was set to start as both pokemon were ready to rumble. Ash said,"Let's show Sawyer and the audience a little treat buddy," as he tapped his keystone right away. He said,"At super full power, Raichu, Mega Evolve"!! Raichu glowed and changed shape, becoming Mega Raichu right before everyone's eyes. The announcer says,"I cannot believe this!! Raichu...mega evolved!! This battle is already starting off strong"!! Sawyer was speechless as he thought _How is Raichu able to mega evolve? It looks really strong...but I can't let that shake my confidence. I have to be able to battle and show Ash how much stronger I got!!_ Electricity surrounded the field, thanks to electric surge, Mega Raichu's ability. All of Ash's friends and rivals were shocked as I say,"You think you're speechless now? Wait till you see them battle. That's when things get interesting."

Ash had Mega Raichu use thunderbolt as the attack hit, doing good damage and paralyzing Aegislash. Sawyer says,"Between the electric terrain boosting its power along with its mega evolution, Raichu is dominating in this scenario. Pretty nice, but I still know what to do." He had Aegislash use sword dance, boosting its attack power. Ash then had Mega Raichu use dig as his best buddy dove right underground with incredible speed . Sawyer had Aegislash use swords dance again, but before the attack could commence, Mega Raichu came and struck with brute force, much more than last time. Aegislash was on its last limbs, barely able to move because of the damage and its paralysis. Mega Raichu wrapped it up quick with electro ball, dealing an easy knockout blow. Ash and Mega Raichu fist bumped to celebrate their first win as Sawyer returned Aegislash for a well-deserved rest. He then readied his next choice, which turned out to be Slurpuff. Ash had Raichu out again, ready for another knockout. Paul, who was speechless, says,"Incredible power...different than last time." I say,"With mega evolution, a pokemon gets a huge boost in all of its stats, but its power is what can be completely off the charts." Trip says,"This is unlike anything I've ever seen...ever." With both sides ready, the next match was ready to begin.

Not willing to go down so easily, Sawyer had Slurpuff use fairy wind. Ash was ready as he said,"Mega Raichu, thunderbolt countershield," as Mega Raichu spun fast while using thunderbolt, dispelling the fairy wind while attacking Slurpuff at the same time. Mega Raichu then lept high and hit Slurpuff hard with iron tail, dealing it the knockout blow once again. Ash and Raichu won again as it was now 3 to 1. However, Sawyer still had his ace partner left and I have a feeling that Sceptile had a little trick up its sleeve since it last battled Greninja. With a mighty throw, Sceptile was released, but this time, it was wearing a leaf bandanna with something attached at the knot. I noticed what it was as I say,"Smart Sawyer. Smart," as we focused on the match. Ash decided to return Mega Raichu for a temporary rest as he released his second choice, which ended up being Greninja. Greninja and Sceptile were both ready to give it all they got in order to win. Ash and Sawyer felt the exact same way as their pokemon. For Sawyer, it was to show his hero how much he's grown and how much stronger they've grown as a team. For Ash, he was ready to show Sawyer how he and Greninja have grown as a team, to even the score, and to meet me in the finals and hope to beat me at last. Ash and Greninja both synchronized at the instant as Ash-Greninja took the field, ready for a fight. Sawyer had his notebook ready, with something familiar at the end: a keystone.

Sawyer says,"We've battled a lot and gained a whole lot of experience. That's my strategy," as he pressed his keystone. The mega stone on Sceptile glowed as well as Sceptile started to transform. Soon, what took its place was Mega Sceptile, the fiend of the forest. This was going to be a match for the ages, for all to see. Greninja started off with water shurigen, to which Mega Sceptile destroyed with dragon claw easily. Greninja then jumped and used double team as Mega Sceptile eliminated the copies with frenzy plant, while the real Greninja dodged it. Mega Sceptile went in with leaf blade as Greninja intercepted it with cut, creating a stalemate. Things were only getting heated up as this battle was only getting started. Mega Sceptile launched a frenzy plant as Greninja dodged and destroyed the remaining vines with cut. Greninja launched a water shurigen as Mega Sceptile destroyed it again with dragon claw. In the smoke, Greninja snuck in and struck with a harsh aerial ace. However, Mega Sceptile got back at it by launching a potent leaf storm, dealing both it and Ash some pain. Misty noticed it as she says,"Why does it look like when Greninja gets hit, so does Ash"? Ember says,"Since they are synchronized so closely, they can both feel the power of the same hit." Mega Sceptile went in with leaf blade as Greninja met it with cut, going back at forth, parrying attacks. Greninja soon gets hit with another leaf storm, but not ready to go down just yet. Mega Sceptile tried to wrap it up with frenzy plant, but Greninja dodged the attack and destroyed the pursuing vines with cut. The shurigen on its back got bigger as Greninja jumped and unleashed a massive double team, making millions of copies. Ash says,"Watch this Sawyer!! This is everything we've got! Water shurigen," as Greninja formed a HUGE water shurigen, the size of the world's largest pizza.

Mega Sceptile tried to retaliate with leaf storm, but the attack was too much, and in the smoke, Sceptile was knocked out and back in its original form. Ash was announced the winner and the final trainer who was moving on to the finals. Ash and Greninja celebrated as Sawyer returned Sceptile for a good rest. We were all celebrating and cheering Ash for an absolutely astounding battle. Now, I really want to face him in the finals. So does Sino. We'll give anything to have our final, special showdown of the ages. Soon, Ash joined up with us as we complimented him for a great match. I say,"That was incredible!! The way that shurigen grew in the end was simply put: AMAZING"!!! Ash says,"Well, I do want to face you in the finals, and I won't stop until that happens." Soon, we looked up onto the screen as images of Alain, Ramos, Ash, and I appeared. It was time to determine our semi-final opponents. As the pictures shuffled, Ash and I hoped that we wouldn't be put against one another. Luckily, our prayers were answered as I would be facing Alain and Ash was going up against Ramos. We both took a deep breath to relax and were ready for what will be ahead of us. It's going to be harder, but it will be worth it in the end.


	150. The Kalos League Part 3

At the moment, we were cheering Ash in his semi-final matchup against Ramos. Ramos was down to his last choice as Ash hasn't lost a single pokemon and has only used Noivern and Druddigon. Ash, at the moment, was using Mega Raichu against Ramos's powerful partner, Mega Garchomp. Mega Garchomp went in with dragon rush as Ash simply said,"Ice punch," as Mega Raichu intercepted with the move, freezing Garchomp and dealing the knockout blow. Garchomp reverted back to its original form as Raichu was announced the winner. Raichu jumped into his trainer's arms as it returned to normal. Ash was now on a one way ticket to the the finals. Next up was my match against Alain and this will determine if I make it to the finals as well or if Alain lucks out and beats me. He's definitely tough and the last time I battled him in the Kalos League, I was just lucky that Violet was able to handle Charizard. This time will be different and it's time to show him how much I've grown. As we made it to the field, only one thing was on our mind: victory. In the stands, Ash made it and joined everyone in the cheering. Meanwhile, Ember was nervous. She didn't know who to root for. One side wanted her to root for me, but the other wanted her to root for Alain. She decided to remain neutral since she respects us both. The announcer was saying,"It's now time for our second semi-final match, with Kalos Champion Liz up against Alain. These two competed in the finals the last time they were in the Kalos League, with Liz coming out on top. Will things be different this time? We'll see soon enough"!!! Our battlefield was the Lumious badlands. Alain decided to start with Tyranitar as it appeared and started a major sandstorm with its ability, sand stream. I shouted,"Krookodile, let's get going," as my dark/ground type appeared, unfazed by the sandstorm. I picked him first especially because even in a sandstorm, its vision would be top notch, especially against a pokemon like Tyranitar. With both sides ready, it was finally time to begin.

Tyranitar used dark pulse as Krookodile intercepted with its own dark pulse, creating an explosion. I then say,"Splash the river with iron tail," as Krookodile did just that, dispelling the sandstorm and splashing Tyranitar. From behind, Krookodile launched back to back power up punches, hitting Tyranitar hard while gaining a massive attack boost. Krookodile then launched mud slap as Tyranitar destroyed it with stone edge before breaking the stone edge with its tail. Krookodile dodged the shards with iron tail as Tyranitar charged in with crunch. I say,"Trip it with low sweep," as Krookodile used the move on the charging Tyranitar, making it collide with the ground hard. Krookodile then jumped and used dark pulse, dealing the knockout blow and taking Tyranitar out of the match. Things were only starting and like Ash says,"We're only getting warmed up."

After Alain returned Tyranitar, he got his next choice ready, which was his Weavile. I returned Krookodile as I say,"Rhydon, let's go," with it appearing to battle. Ash says,"Hold up. When did Liz get a Rhydon"? Serena seemed to recognize it as she was surprised, saying,"No way..." She's right though. My Rhydon was from the Rhyhorn Grace got me. It got strong and evolved big time and now, was battle ready. Rhydon first started off with rock tomb as Weavile blocked it with protect. However, Rhydon speedily came from behind and hits it with rock tomb again, causing Weavile to get hurt and become trapped. Rhydon prepared to attack again, but Weavile quickly responds with double team, but I knew what to do. Rhydon stomped the ground and used earthquake, making the whole arena shake, eliminating the copies and revealing the real Weavile. Rhydon then struck with flamethrower, dealing super effective damage and taking Weavile out easily. With another win out of the box, things were looking up for me, but now's not the time to get overconfident. Alain returned Weavile and had his next choice ready, which turned out to be Bisharp, a familiar foe. I decided to keep Rhydon out because I knew just what to do. Ash says,"Rhydon is so incredible!! The way it got strong so fast and how quick it can act and move in battle"!

On the field, Alain shouted,"Thunder wave," which I expected right away. Bisharp launched the attack, but it did absolutely nothing as both Rhydon and I smiled together. Both Alain and Bisharp were shocked as Bisharp launched thunder wave three more times, but nothing happened. Why wasn't Rhydon affected by it"? I gave the answer, saying,"Oh Alain? Did I mention my new Rhydon has a special ability called lightning rod?! Thunder wave gave it an attack boost instead of paralysis, so, thank you for your help. It'll make win #3 all the sweeter," with Rhydon nodding and grunting in agreement. The hesitant look on Bisharp was all that I need for Rhydon to land a super effective earthquake and flamethrower, knocking it out easily. We were announced the winner once again as the announcer says,"Incredible!! Liz is on a roll, proving why she's the Champion. If this keeps up, she'll be on the easy street to the finals with Ash." Clemont says,"Liz has gotten a lot stronger and she's not going to give up her title so easily." Ash was watching carefully as he was studying my battling style, learning a couple tricks he can use in the finals. With three wins for my side, it was time for a battlefield change as I returned Rhydon for now. Alain shouted,"Liz!! You've definitely gotten a lot stronger since we last met. Battling you again...it brings back fun memories from before."

I shouted right back,"I feel the same way Alain. This is why I love being a trainer: getting to meet so many pokemon and people who have the same happiness ans determination I have. It's the best part and I'm glad to have met so many great friends and pokemon who feel the exact, same way." Soon, the new field appeared as it was now a grass field. Alain had his next choice set which was his Unfezant, a male one since it had the mask. I say,"Want to have an aerial battle? Fine by me. Right Staraptor," as Staraptor appeared with both flying types racing one another and ready for an aerial match of the millennia. Both of them started with steel wing as they parried back and forth with their attacks, avoiding taking damage while damage while trying to deal damage. Staraptor soon landed a hit before dodging its opponent's attack. Unfezant then went in with sky attack while Staraptor was readied close to the ground. Right before it connected, Staraptor dodged while Unfezant connected hard with the ground. Now, it was Staraptor's turn to use sky attack as it collided with Unfezant, who was heavily damaged, but able to shake it off. It chased after Staraptor, trying to retaliate with steel wing, but Staraptor dished out a harsh close combat at Unfezant before dealing the final blow with steel wing.

Staraptor was the winner as it landed on my arm with pride. We were so far on the verge on the massive clean sweep, but this is no time for second guessing. Alain returned Unfezant as he called his fifth choice, which was Metagross, who evolved from his Metang. This ought to be good as I returned Staraptor and called Krookodile back out again. Thanks to its ability intimidation, Metagross was scared slightly while its attack power lowered. Between the lowered attack of Metagross and the attack boost from the double power up punches before, Krookodile is in the driver's seat. We were ready for our next matchup as Krookodile started with dark pulse, but Metagross dodged it with agility, which showed that it was surprisingly fast. I wasn't surprised as Krookodile looked behind and struck again with brute force, pushing Metagross back. Metagross tried to strike with metal claw, but Krookodile swung up and dodged quickly. Metagross then went in with rock slide as Krookodile used the rocks as momentum to jump and land another hit with dark pulse. Alain had Metagross use meteor mash, but because of dark pulse, the steel/psychic type flinched. Krookodile went under with dig as Metagross tried to determine where it would come out from.

Krookodile jumped from behind and launched dark pulse from the air, which Metagross dodged this time and went in with meteor mash. As Krookodile landed, it used its claws and arms to push the powerful attack back while avoiding the damage. For Krookodile, doing this showed just how far it's willing to go, for anyone. I saw an opening as I shout,"Close range dark pulse now," as Krookodile hit the up close Metagross hard, dealing major super effective damage and knocking out Metagross. Krookodile was announced the winner as it was now 6 to 1 and I know just what his final pokemon was. As Alain returned Metagross, he readied his final choice, which was his faithful partner, Charizard. I returned Krookodile as I knew who I was going to use as I shout,"Sino, let's go," as my Greninja appeared to battle. I say,"Now Sino, together, as one"! We both synchronized as in its place stood the formidable Liz-Sino. Everyone was shocked as even the announcer says,"Amazing. Liz has the mysterious power with her Greninja as well. This battle will really be one for the ages"! Alain knew just what to do as he pressed his keystone while saying,"Respond to my heart, now keystone. Beyond evolution, mega evolve"!! Charizard glowed and instantly became Mega Charizard X. Sino and I looked at each other before smiling and developing a look of determination. We were both ready to bring it, not going in anything less than an inch. After all, this determines who gets to face Ash in the final.

Mega Charizard X and Liz-Sino were in a staredown, waiting for someone to make the first move. Both pokemon charged at each other as Mega Charizard X uses flamethrower. Sino dodged it and landed a hard night slash, right on its gut. Charizard staggered a bit, but was still standing. Sino charged in and used double team as Mega Charizard X mowed down the copies with flamethrower. Sino then launched a potent water shurigen as Mega Charizard X destroyed it with dragon claw. Sino went in with double power up punches as Mega Charizard X blocked with dragon claw again, with both attacks parrying to attack and defend. Suddenly, Charizard almost caught Sino by the leg, but Sino dodged at the LITERAL last second. Mega Charizard X then launched flamethrower from the air, but Sino cut right through it with night slash, avoiding the hit. Mega Charizard X went in with blast burn as Sino blocked it once more with water shurigen, cancelling the attack out. Sino charged in the smoke and, along with the fact that Mega Charizard X couldn't move afterwards, launched two potent power up punches, giving it a major attack boost, before blasting it a good distance away with hydro cannon. Charizard was struggling and on its last limbs, but it was able to shakily stand and stay up. This battle was unlike anything any of us have ever experienced. Sino and I both agree: this is the most fun we've had in a battle in a long time. The fun and enjoyment of it all is enough to get us even more fired up to win and make it to the finals.

Looking up at the stands, I saw Ash and I remembered our promise...to have the ultimate showdown and prove who's the ultimate trainer. Now, I'm ready to earn my place to fulfill that promise. Both Sino and I will not disappoint Ash or Greninja. Mega Charizard X went in with dragon claw as Sino dodged, leaping out of the way in time. Sino then charged in with double night slashes, parrying with dragon claw again. Mega Charizard X then pelted Sino hard with thunder punch as we both felt it. An idea came into mind as I say,"Sino, take the hits. Let's charge up a special surprise"!! So, as the thunder punches kept hitting Sino, we both felt the pain, but toughed it out. After a couple more hits, Sino was down to a knee as we were both sore, but not giving up. At that moment, I shouted,"Sino, now," as Sino glowed bright blue. It happened at the perfect time, our game changer: torrent. Sino then went in with power up punch, hitting Mega Charizard X and gaining another attack boost. Mega Charizard X went in with thunder punch again as Sino blocked with water shurigen before hitting it with the super effective move. I then say,"For our finale, hydro cannon max power"!!! Sino formed the attack as it was flaming blue and becoming huge. Almost as big as the sun. With a mighty, synchronized throw, Sino launched the move as it hit Mega Charizard X head on. Aftet the smoke of the explosion settled, Charizard was knocked out cold and back in its normal form. We were the winners as the announcer says,"What an epic ending!!! Liz and Sino knocked out Charizard and now will face Ash in the finals"!! Sino returned to normal as we were both breathing fast and happy.

I did it...I made it to the finals...once again. Now..the real challenge lies ahead...Ash. Malva came over to the field, saying,"Breaking news...Liz defeats Alain and will be facing Ash Ketchum in the finals. Anything you want to say"? I smiled with Sino as I say,"Two things actually. One, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, I can't wait to see you in the finals. It's time to see how much you've grown. Two, as a little treat, I'm making our match something special. 7 on 7. I'll see you there."


	151. The Kalos League Part 4

Twas the night before the finals and all around the city. Everything was lit up and looking very pretty. Many were curled up, resting in bed. In dreams of an epic final battle filling their head. Why am I speaking like a nursery rhyme? Don't mean to to...just happens from time to time. Ok, now I'm getting off track. Back to the story. Anyways, while everyone else was fast asleep, I was talking to the pokemon I were going to use tomorrow. Earlier, Ash was reunited with Goodra so our match would be an epic seven on seven showdown. Thinking back of when Ash and I had our first major battle, I originally used 4: Krookodile, Espeon, Lycanroc, and Sino. Then, it was tricky to decide the other three, but then, I remembered our training sessions and I came up with the others. Violet, since she's been there for me since day one, plus, she can have a chance at Raichu if Krookodile doesn't knock it out first. Dragonite, for a face off with Noivern and Goodra, depending on the scenario. Finally, to give Ash a real challenge, Lucario, which can give his Druddigon and Goodra a run for their money. They were all with me as I say,"Guys, tomorrow is it. This is the battle we've been waiting for ever since we met Ash and all of his friends, including Serena. Last time I battled Ash before now, he took out half my team before I defeated him. He's definitely gotten stronger and will be a real challenge. However, we've gotten stronger too. We're all going to give everything we got. We're going to put all of our experiences, lessons, and battle tactics out on the field and give Ash the greatest battle he's ever had and the greatest match the Kalos League has ever seen. If we end up getting defeated, I don't want you guys to feel like you disappointed me. I'm already very proud of you guys for helping me get this far."

Everyone was cheering and smiling before I continued with,"What I do want is for all of you to give it everything you got. Show everyone what it means to be the best and why we made it here in the first place!! We'll all do our part and make magic...together," before I put my hand in with the group. They all joined in with their paws as we raised them, ready for the final face off. I hope you're ready Ketchum because I won't go down without a fight. I just hope you and your team feel the exact way. Soon, the morning came and we were all set for the battle. Ash was prepared as we both made it to our respective sides of the field. Meanwhile, the announcer was saying,"It's finally time for the last battle of the Kalos League!! Our two finalists, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Kalos Champion Liz Yvonne are certain to make things interesting for us. Will Ash become the new champion and win the League or will Liz retain her title and become the first ever back to back Kalos League Champion? We'll find out as both trainers await the field for their seven on seven battle"! The crowd was going wild as all of our friends, rivals, families, were watching from wherever they were. Even Rotom Dex was displaying it at the conservation area in the lab for the rest of my pokemon to watch. It was time as the final bell tolled, ready to ring for whoever won.

Our battlefield soon appeared as it was grass once again. Ash and I kept looking and smiling at one another, ready to fufill our promise. As the referee made it, we readied our first choices, which were Raichu and Krookodile. Krookodile tried to use its intimidation ability, but even with its lowered attack, Raichu did not flinch this time. We were both serious and when the referee called for the battle to begin, we both shouted," thunderbolt/dark pulse," as both moves collided and created an explosion. Raichu then took off with iron tail as Krookodile countered with its own, creating a stalemate. Raichu used the position to spin out of the way and go in with ice punch. Krookodile saw and jumped out of the way in time before going underground with dig. Raichu jumped and slammed iron tail on the ground, which fished out Krookodile before Raichu hit it square on the chest with ice punch. Krookodile struggled to its feet as it was breathing hard. Raichu went in with another iron tail, but Krookodile kept it away with mud slap, as one hit Raichu on its chest, barely missing its face. Krookodile went in with power up punch as Raichu jumped to dodge before landing a critical hit with brick break, knocking Krookodile to the ground. Krookodile staggered to its feet momentarily before the pain got to it, causing it to fall over and not get up. Raichu was announced the winner as I returned Krookodile, saying,"Rest up my friend. You deserve it. We got one hit at least. That'll set us up for the next round." Ash brought Raichu back as he readied his next choice, which was Noivern, as I hoped. I shout,"Dragonite, battle time," as Dragonite appeared in the air.

I say,"Dragonite, let's get this win and move up on the tracks. Alright," as it nodded in agreement. Noivern started with supersonic as Dragonite dodged as readies a dragon claw, to which is intercepted by Noivern using dragon claw as well. Up close, they were in close range for "dragon pulse/hyperbeam," as both moves hit one another, causing some major damage to one another. Noivern went in with acrobatics as Dragonite went to intercept it with an ice punch. However, acrobatics hit it head on and as they were heading towards the ground, Dragonite landed its ice punch on Noivern as both dragons hit the ground hard. As the dust settled, both Dragonite and Noivern were knocked out together. As we both returned our dragon/flying type pokemon, I praised Dragonite, saying,"You did great. Your effort will help us excel furthur." Ash let our his third choice, which turned out to be his fabulous fighting/flying type Hawlucha. I was ready as I called out Espeon to battle. It was raring and ready to face Hawlucha. Hawlucha started off by charging with x-scissor, but Espeon dodged with quick attack. She then used psychic and sent the airborne Hawlucha colliding with the ground. It got back at her though with a pretty harsh high jump kick, despite not being very effective. Espeon shook it off and launched zap cannon, which hits Hawlucha, paralyzing it.

Espeon wrapped it up with psybeam and Hawlucha was out cold. As Espeon was announced the winner, we hugged as I say,"Great job girl. You did amazing," as it licked my cheek in affection. Ash returned Hawlucha, praising it for a valiant effort before going with his next choice, which was Talonflame. I returned Espeon for now and called out Lycanroc, who was ready to battle. It's been meaning to get back at Talonflame since it last defeated it. Both pokemon glared at each other before Ash and I shouted,"Brave bird/ Accelerock," as both pokemon collided with their moves, creating a stalemate and a huge explosion. In the smoke, I had Lycanroc use rock throw as Talonflame took to the skies to dodge it. Talonflame then charged in with steel wing as Lycanroc jumped and bit into its wing with a new move, thunder fang. Both pokemon collided with the ground again as they slowly rose to their feet. Ash could tell we weren't messing around amymore as he says,"Now, we're really going to ramp it up. Phoenix Fury," as Talonflame prepared its potent combination. I shout back,"Two can play at the combination game. Lycanroc, use Running of the Wolves," as Lycanroc readied its combination. To explain, Running of the Wolves is when Lycanroc uses stone edge, then scales the pillars and attacks with a combination of accelerock, thunder fang, and another new move, giga impact. As Lycanroc scaled the stone edge pillars, it had its combination set, looking like a big, glowing, wolf as both pokemon collided with their moves.

It created a huge explosion as the announcer says,"This is unbelievable!! Both trainers unleashing creative combinations, this battle is really heating up"!! Once the smoke settled, both pokemon were on the ground, barely moving. Talonflame was struggling to its feet as Lycanroc was the same case as well. Luckily, they both were able to stand, but were heavily damaged. They both knew what was at cost for this battle and were not willing to go down without a fight. We felt the same way as I say,"This is incredible. Talonflame isn't willing to give in because it believes in you Ash, and wants to win for you." Ash says,"I can say the same for Lycanroc. It has the heart of a battler and won't give in till it's over. And neither will we," as I say,"Back at you Ash," with Talonflame and Lycanroc agreeing. Ash had Talonflame use steel wing as Lycanroc dodged, but was low on energy. Seizing an opportunity, Talonflame went in with a combination of brave bird and flame charge; he calls it Burning Ambition. I say,"In that case, Lycanroc, Speeding Bullet," as Lycanroc launched its combination of accelerock and giga impact. Both moves stood still before another explosion occured and once the smoke settled, we were in for a surprise. Talonflame and Lycanroc stared each other down before they grinned and falled over, both knocked out and unable to continue. We rushed over to them, making sure that they were ok. Ash praised Talonflame before returning it to its ball. I held Lycanroc in my arms as I say,"You battled brilliantly. Take a well-deserved rest my friend," before returning it to its ball.

As we both returned to our sides of the field, I say,"Ash, I know we're not at the end yet, but, I can easily say that you've grown a lot tougher. However, don't count all your Torchics before they hatch. I'm not planning to give up my title so easily. Besides, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. My team and I...we haven't even gotten serious yet"! Ash says,"Hm...I expected. I'm going to let you in on my secret...We haven't gotten serious yet either"! The both of us were only getting started and so far, it's both fun and exciting at the same time. Ash let out his Druddigon as I unleashed Lucario for my next choice. Our next round was set to begin as Druddigon used fire punch as Lucario met it with its power up punch, creating a powerful stalemate. Druddigon fired off a dragon pulse as Lucario met it head on with its own as both moves missed and hit one another. In the smoke, we shouted,"Use flash cannon," as both moves hit each other head on. Druddigon could feel it, but so could Lucario. Once the smoke settled, Lucario started to run around Druddigon, trying to use its speed to confuse Druddigon. With an opening, Lucario used aura sphere, which was sent right back with fire punch. Lucario sent it back with power up punch before it hits Druddigon head on. However, Druddigon recovered and hits Lucario with fire punch, dropping it to a knee. I could see Druddigon was low on energy too, so, it was time to wrap it up quick.

Ash had Druddigon use dragon pulse as Lucario met it with its dragon pulse, both moves making a huge collision in the center of the field. Once the dust cleared and we could see what happened, both Druddigon and Lucario were knocked out from the impact of the moves colliding. It was yet another double knockout for both of us. Now, it was even, 3 on 3. We both returned our pokemon and were ready for our the next match.

Ash decided to go with Goodra as it was raring to go. This was going to be tricky because Goodra is the only pokemon I haven't battled against. So, I decided to go with Espeon, since she's been wanting to battle again. I decided to turn up the heat as I pressed my keystone and say,"Our hearts unite as one as the unison provides strength for all. Now, to show off that strength, Espeon, mega evolve"!! Espeon glowed and transformed, becoming Mega Espeon. Everyone awed at how beautiful it looked as the announcer says,"Amazing!! Mega Espeon looks downright beautiful!! This battle has turned into a fierce yet fabulous match"!! Goodra tried to use rain dance, but before the rain could fall, the clouds disappeared. This surprised Ash as I say,"It's Mega Espeon's ability, cloud nine. Usually, it just erases the effects of the weather. In my Espeon's case though, it also eliminates the current weather conditions, giving the battlefield regular sunshine. In my mind, I thought _With cloud nine, Goodra's hydration ability will be useless. That means..._ before I shouted,"Zap cannon," as Mega Espeon launched the move, hitting Goodra and paralyzing it. Ash knew that Goodra was going to struggle, so, before the zap cannon landed on Goodra, he had it use bide. Goodra began storing the energy as Mega Espeon landed a back to back psybeam and signal beam attack. Goodra could feel it hurt, but toughed it out for Ash. Mega Espeon started to charge in with quick attack, but Goodra stopped her with the release of its bide, hitting Mega Espeon head on. She was knocked hard as she struggled to get back on her feet.

Goodra tried to use dragon pulse, but the paralysis prevented it from being able to use the move. Ash had Goodra use bide again as Mega Espeon uses quick attack hits Goodra in the gut hard. Then, Espeon launched psybeam again before slamming Goodra to the ground with psychic. Goodra got up and unleashed the bide as Mega Espeon intercepted with a powerful zap cannon. It created another collision as both pokemon were hit and hidden in the smoke. Ash and I hoped that they were ok, but once the smoke disappeared, both Goodra and Espeon were knocked out cold. Even Espeon was back in her normal form. Yet another double knockout occured, for a third time in a row. Ash returned Goodra to its ball while I held Espeon, saying,"You were great girl. You battled brilliantly. Take a good rest," before returning her to ger pokeball. Ash says,"What do you say we turn it up a notch? Now, Raichu, I choose you," as Raichu lept out onto the battlefield. I say,"I thought you'd never ask!! Right Violet," as my shiny Delphox appeared to battle. Both pokemon glared at each other, ready to settle this once and for all. I say,"It's time to see if Raichu is able to deal with the power of my partner"! Ash looked at Raichu, who was more determined than ever to win once again. The climax was almost upon us and so far, it's only going to get more heated up.

Both pokemon stared at each, waiting for one of them to make the first move. With a slight twitch, Ash and I both shouted,"Thunderbolt/Flamethrower," as both pokemon used their respective move, creating an explosion. Raichu charged in with wild charge as Violet intercepted it with dragon rush, creating a powerful stalemate. Raichu jumped and went in with brick break as Violet met it with fire punch, both moves connecting with one another. Neither one wanted to give in as Raichu looked at Ash as he nodded and says,"You're right buddy. Let's turn it up," as he pressed his keystone. He smiled, saying,"At super full power! Raichu, mega evolve"! Raichu glowed and transformed, becoming Mega Raichu in an instant. The field was covered in electricity, thanks to electric surge. Now, things were getting really interesting. Violet looked at me in determination as I say,"I see. Well then, I say we fight fire with fire. Let's turn up the heat and scorch up the battlefield with your fiery spirit"!! Violet then glowed brightly as her ability kicked in, causing her to be surrounded with flames. Blaze kicked in and now, it was time to get serious. Mega Raichu went in with thunderbolt as Violet overpowered it with mystical fire. Mega Raichu got hit hard, but shook it off and got back at her with a powerful electro ball. Then, they both collided with wild charge and a new move, flare blitz, as both moves staggered and exploded.

Both pokemon were breathing hard, trying to remain standing. Violet looked at me before we both nodded as I say,"You're right partner. It's time. Let's wrap this up with a z-move," as I placed my firium z in my z-ring. We both started the motions as I say,"Things are heating up! Let's scorch the battlefield with the blazes of victory"!! Violet glowed momentarily as I say,"Erupt your hidden flames!! Use Inferno Overdrive," as Violet launched the z-move at Mega Raichu, moving as fast as a raging comet. Mega Raichu tried to intercept with thunderbolt, causing the z-move to stay in place. Not this time. Mega Raichu was not ready to lose so easily this time!! It kept using thunderbolt as the z-move got pushed back and it ended up hitting Violet really hard. I screamed out her name as the smoke settled with Violet barely standing. Mega Raichu was breathing really hard as we anticipated what was going to happen. Then, Violet looked at Mega Raichu and smiled before groaning in pain and falling over, unable to battle anymore. Ash high fived Raichu as they celebrated the fact that they were finally able to defeat Violet in a battle. I ran over to her side as Violet opened her eyes and smiled at me. I say, after giving her a hug,"You were great. Nothing but the best from you. Take a well-deserved rest," before returning her to her pokeball. Ash had only 2 pokemon left and I had one, but my last choice will help me get back into the match.

I held the pokeball that was holding my last choice and brought it close. Then, with determination and pride, I shouted,"Sino, let's go," as Sino, my powerful Greninja sporting its signature bandanna, appeared for the battle. Sino immediately acted by using night slash, which hits Mega Raichu hard. Mega Raichu was struggling to stay on its feet as Sino then landed back to back water shurigens, which delt the finishing blow. Raichu was knocked out and back in its original form. Then, I say,"Now Sino, together as one"!! Sino and I synchronized as Liz-Sino took the field for the final showdown. Ash brought Raichu back to his side after praising it for a great job in battle. He then let out his final choice, which was his Greninja. Ash and Greninja synchronized right off the bat as Ash-Greninja took its place, ready for a fight. The announcer says,"This is it!! The final showdown between our trainers and their mysterious Greninjas. Who will come out on top?! Will it be Ash or will it be Liz"? Both our Greninjas stared each other down, preparing to make a move. This is it...the match of all matches...the one to determine who's the best. Ash has taken my pokemon and me to the next level. Now, it's time to pay him for all he's done with a great battle.

Ash and I readied our pokemon as we both were determined and excited at the same time. With our passion burning brighter than the sun, we both shouted,"Water shurigen," as they both launched their move, which collided and created a misty explosion. Greninja charged into the mist to use aerial ace as Sino met it head on with double power up punches, using their moves for attacking and defending. Sino then went in with night slash as Greninja met it with cut, both moves connecting, with both our Greninjas, Ash, and I feeling the power of the hit. Greninja then went in with aerial ace as Sino dodged and landed a potent power up punch. However, Greninja recovered and landed back to back aerial aces. Both Greninja and Sino launched water shurigen, to which they used to parry with one another. They both struck and ended up hitting one another with power and precision. Ash and I felt the pain of each hit, but toughed it out. I had Sino launch a potent hydro cannon as Greninja destroyed it with cut before getting blown back a bit. Seeing that Sino was coming from behind, Greninja landed a clean hit with cut. Sino recovered and struck back with vengeance with night slash. Sino then used ice beam, to which Greninja blocked with water shurigen and froze it. It then launched the frozen water shurigen as Sino caught it and launched it right back.

However, it missed when Greninja used double team and the frozen shurigen collided with a rock. The copies charged in as Sino destroyed them with night slash. Greninja appeared from behind as they both parried with cut and night slash until they both landed a clean hit on one another. Both struggled back to their feet as Ash and I were both sore, but excited. I say,"Ash...this is the most fun I've had in a battle ever!! Your passion and drive for pokemon and helping them is beyond anything I've ever seen. You make training my team and battling trainers like you so much fun. I'm lucky to have met you and all of our friends in Kalos. Now, it's time to unleash our true power!! Right Sino," as Sino glowed blue since its torrent ability kicked in. Ash says,"Liz...meeting you and your team...you've made me go beyond the limit and back. You've helped everyone grow really strong and readied us for whatever lied ahead. However, this time, we're going to win!! Right Greninja," as Greninja was fired up while the shurigen on its back got bigger. Both of them used double team and their copies charged at one another. The real ones were hitting each other with aerial ace and power up punch with incredible speed. Ash smiles and says,"Ready for more? Water shurigen," as Greninja glowed and made this huge, orange glowing, gigantic water shurigen. Its red diamond and eyes were glowing as well.

This was just like the dream/vision I had a while back. I say,"I'm ready!! Let's see you handle this!! Max Power Hydro Cannon," as Sino glowed again and formed this huge, gigantic, orange glowing hydro cannon. Its light blue diamond and hazel eyes were glowing as well. Both Greninjas launched their moves as they connected, creating a huge explosion that made it hard to see anything. We could only watch and anticipate the results from when the smoke clears. Once it did, both our Greninjas were standing, staring each other down. Ash and I were awaiting which pokemon was going to fall down first. Suddenly, I heard a faint voice that said,"You...win...," before a major thud occured and that's when everything grew silent. The referee says,"Sino is unable to continue. Greninja wins. We have a new Kalos Champion and his name is Ash Ketchum"!!! Everyone applauded in shock and excitement as the announcer says,"It's over!! After a hard battle with many turns and bends, Ash Ketchum takes first place and the titles of Kalos League Champion and Kalos Champion"!!!! All of our friends and Ash's friends and rivals were shocked to the core while cheering in major excitement. Ash did it...he won his first league, became Kalos Champion, and defeated the trainer prodigy. Ash was stunned for a minute before he smiled and says,"We did it...We REALLY DID IT GRENINJA," as it returned to normal and hugged Ash and Raichu.

Meanwhile, I was stunned and silent about what just happened. I can't believe it...I lost...I actually lost...for the first time...ever. I walked over to Sino as it opened its eyes and looked up at me. I tipped my hat and said,"Sino...I'm extremely proud of you. That was the greatest battle we ever had. You've gotten so much stronger and you gave it your all. Rest up my friend because you earned it," before returning him to its pokeball. I looked up at Ash, who was celebrating with Greninja and Raichu. I walked over to him and said,"Well Ash...you did it. You're the first trainer to ever beat me. Congratulations. You know? I knew one day, someone would end my undefeated streak and when we first met, I had this feeling in my gut that it would be you. After all, you've gotten some major firsts over me. You were the first trainer to land a hit on my pokemon, you were the first to knock out any of my pokemon in battle, and now look where you are. The new Kalos Champion. Don't get too comfortable though because once I get strong enough and I'm ready, I'll be coming for my title again." Ash smiled before saying,"That was an intense match Liz, the best one I've ever had. I'm going to get stronger and be ready for our rematch someday. Like you say, I'll be waiting." The two of us shook hands as the audience went wild and the announcer says,"What a true form of sportmanship. Both trainers offering an epic rematch someday. What a sight ladies and gentlemen! What a sight"!! A little while after the awards ceremony, we both went to get our pokemon healed up by Nurse Joy.

Ash went first and had his team all healed. He went to meet up with the others as I had my pokemon healed. The waiting gave me time to think over what happened. The battle, the excitement, the loss...that one was hard to comprehend with. I almost wanted to deny it, say it was a false battle, but I knew it was true. No one could deny it and I couldn't deny how I felt at the moment...hurt. I was hurt that I lost, I was hurt that my title as Champion was taken away after all the hard work I did, I was hurt that it happened at the Kalos League finals, where everyone was watching. Nurse Joy came out with my pokemon, but saw how I was feeling. She came over with the tray, sat down next to me, and says,"You must be troubled at the moment. You want to feel happy for Ash, but you also feel sadness and anger about your loss." I looked up and nodded as she continued with,"Many can feel like this after their first one. However, it's not like it's the end of the world, even if it feels like it. You'll probably be upset for a bit, but, you'll feel better and then, you can use your loss as a way to get stronger. Not everyone can go undefeated forever, but you can keep learning as you move on from this and you'll grow stronger, physically and mentally." Her words seemed to make me feel better, but I still felt upset. Serena seemed to notice as she came over and sat next to me, saying,"It hurts doesn't it," as I nodded. She hugged me as I couldn't help but break down in tears. After a little while, I felt better and once I collected my pokemon, we went to join the others.

Everyone was surrounding Ash, complimenting Ash and congratulating him for his outstanding win. Barry was saying,"That was the most incredible match I've ever seen"!! All of Ash's rivals, including Paul, were all asking for battles with him. Ember came up to Ash and says,"You and Greninja were completely in sync and you both battled brilliantly." The Kanto boy smiles and says,"It's my pokemon you should be congratulating. They're the ones who did all the work." Before anyone could say anything else, we all heard an explosion outside as we ran to see what was going on. Lumious City was being attacked by many, massive vines. They were destroying buildings and trying to spread out. It has happened; the Kalos Crisis has arrived and it's rampaging through everyone and everything.


	152. Kalos Crisis Part 1

The vines were continuing to grow, expand, and destroy everything in their path. On top of Prism tower was what looked like a red, glowing Zygarde. Next to it was Lysandre, who was watching in joy as he says,"Yes!! The spotlight's on my greatest work of all"! We were trying to join together, but the vines made it hard to do so. Suddenly, the cores in Bonnie's bag jumped out and ran off, trying to get to the Zygarde. They both changed into their 10% form and darted towards Prism Tower. I saw Bonnie, who was separated from Clemont as I went over, making sure she was alright. She says,"Liz, Squishy and Bluey both ran off towards Prism Tower!! What if they're in danger"? I say,"Don't worry Bonnie. Um...," before I noticed Misty and Brock. I say,"Guys, you watch over Bonnie. Ash and I are going to find Squishy and Bluey," before running off. Ash started to follow me, but saw that Alain was looking for something. He went over and asked as Alain says,"I'm looking for Mairin." Ash decided to help Alain out as they went deep into the city. Katie, Iris, Serena, and Clemont went to look for the cores as well. In other parts of the city, vines kept appearing from all over the place.

One vine was heading towards a man as Sawyer released Sceptile, who destroyed it with leaf blade. Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno released their partners to help make a path for people evacuating. Professor Sycamore was dodging vines left and right, while remembering that this was the event that Olympia forsaw before worrying about our safety. A vine heading towards a boy was stopped by Diantha and Gardevoir, who used shadow ball. Meanwhile, I was flying, trying to see if I can find Squishy and Bluey. Suddenly, I noticed that two look alike pokemon were heading towards the tower. I instantly recognized them: they were Squishy and Bluey in the dog form, like the picture Bonnie made a while back. I caught up and landed in front of them, saying,"Listen, I know you want to help your friend and save it from the condition it's in. However, what if someone sees you and tries to capture you? Or worse; what if Team Flare is around"? Suddenly, a familiar voice came around, saying,"You're right about that," revealing it to be Bryony from a while back. I say,"It's you!! You were one of the people trying to steal Squishy and his friend!! Well, not this time"!! She smirked and says,"Why not," before having her Bisharp use dark pulse as the cores launched dragon pulse, creating smoke and an explosion. Once it cleared, they were gone as I had my turn to smirk and say,"Looks like they disappeared. Now what? The way I see it, I can either turn you in no problem whatsoever, or battle you to make that happen."

Bryony laughed before saying,"This is just a minor setback. Besides, they aren't what I'm really after. I'm after a much bigger prize: you"! I grew defensive as grunts seemed to surround me. I say,"When you have no where else to go, there's only one direction and that's up," before flying up at incredible speed. Bryony had Bisharp use dark pulse as I maneuvered away to dodge it. However, a rogue dark pulse caught me in the back as I crashed hard. As I struggled to get up, Bisharp used confuse ray and I was hit. I tried to not fall asleep, but in the end, it was too strong. As I collapsed, the grunts cuffed me and were taking my pokemon out to do the same thing. With Ash and Alain, they both found Mairin and were trying to get to her, but a vine was blocking the way. Alain released Charizard, who used dragon claw to break it, When another one appeared, Raichu used iron tail and destroyed it easily. More vines appeared, making the job a lot harder. The Zygarde cores kept moving to Prism Tower, hoping they could help their friend out. A newscast was doing a report on the crisis as many people watched all over the world.

Meanwhile, Raichu used thunderbolt and Charizard used flamethrower, destroying more rogue vines in the area. As they looked to see how they did, a sludge bomb caught their attention as it came from Celosia and her Drapion. Ash remembered her vividly and she was after Ash this time. She told Alain to report to Lysandre, but Alain said,"Not a chance! I don't work for him anymore...not after what I've learned about Team Flare." Ash seemed shocked, but was happy that Alain wasn't working for Team Flare anymore. Celosia didn't seem fazed as she says,"Oh...that's cute. Who convinced you, Ash here"? Alain smiled before saying,"No...behind you," as a powerful flamethrower hits her and Drapion. It came from Ember, who saluted to the pair before darting into secret hiding again. Celosia got up as she says,"So, RX065 convinced you? Hm...guess alike minds think alike, but Ash is still coming with me!! Drapion, confuse ray," as Drapion hits Ash and Raichu with the move, making them both start to fall asleep. Raichu tried to stay awake as Celosia mocked,"Aw dear! Look who loves its trainer," before Raichu submitted to the slumber. The grunts started to cuff him and his pokemon up as well. Celosia says,"Now cut the quitting act and let's go," as Alain followed, but only to tell Lysandre to his face that he quits. Meanwhile, Ember, who watched in secret, knew Alain's idea and followed him to help save Ash and, when she finds out later, me. The newscast started to do another report when all the televisions were interrupted.

Instead, it was Lysandre, who was doing a video for all to see. As everyone everywhere was watching, he says,"To my beloved Kalos Region and the entire world, I am Lysandre. Team Flare is with me to do my bidding. I have an announcement. We are here to remake the world into a place of pure beauty and peace. Team Flare's purpose is to transform into an exquisite example of creation." An image of the red Zygarde appeared as Lysandre continues with,"This pokemon's name is Zygarde. A legendary pokemon who will preside over the new order of the Kalos region, so, as leaders of this new order, we have decided to join forces with this powerful guardian of creation. Zygarde is angry at the behavior of both people and pokemon. The discipline of this world has been lost. Humanity is out of control. We have forgotten how to share. Without sharing, people begin to steal from each other. When that happens, there is not enough for everyone. In order to live at peace, without stealing, we must reduce the number of beings on this planet. Only the chosen ones will move on into our bright, hopeful future. We, of Team Flare, along with the fury of Zygarde, will be the ones who make that judgement. The new order will do away with the chaos of the world and bring about the beautiful future we desire."

Everyone was scared and worried about what was going on. A Team Flare grunt was trying to bring Lysandre as Chespie stood guard, ready to defend. However, Professor Sycamore stopped him, saying,"Forcing anyone to do something against their will is wrong. I don't like this." The grunt released his Skorupi, who launched a poison sting as Sycamore released his Garchomp, who blocked it with dragon claw. Once the smoke settled, the grunt saw that they had vanished. In a helicopter flying to Prism Tower, Alain watched over Ash and I, along with our pokemon as we were all still unconscious. Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore was making sure Mairin and Chespie were ok, and luckily, they were. When she mentioned about Alain and Ash heading to Prism Tower, Sycamore thought that they might be in grave danger and decided that they would go there right away. Inside Prism Tower, the scientist, Xerosic, was meeting up with Alain, who asked about Zygarde and Ash. Ember, who followed them, listened quietly and had a small device in her left paw that she was using to record as evidence for later on.

Xerosic explained,"Lysandre will soon give you all the details." Soon, he made it and met up with Lysandre, demanding answers. He was saying,"Thanks to you, our system is complete. The world will soon be at peace, just as I have been working towards." The Zygarde cores soon arrived, seeing the trapped Zygarde above. Lysandre marveled at the destruction of the land as Alain watched and tried to tell him that he quit, but kept getting interrupted. The Zygarde cores climbed up and soon were close with Zygarde, who was still angered. With my friends, Luxray, Pancham, and Fraxure were trying to fend off more vines, but they seemed endless, and the pokemon were getting tired. Suddenly, two vines tried a sneak attack from behind as Katie jumped and destroyed them with Power Sphere. A rogue vine almost caught her in the leg if it weren't for a Heliolisk jumping in with dragon tail. It came from Heliolisk and its "trainer" Clembot, who was ready to help out. Clemont and Clembot planned to head to Prism Tower before a vine came from behind, which was destroyed by a blaze kick from a Mega Blaziken and his trainer, a hero known as Blaziken Mask. Meanwhile, the Zygarde cores were trying to get the Zygarde to wake up, but nothing worked. It launched a dragon pulse as both 10% forms dodged the attack.

Alain kept trying to talk with Lysandre as the ringleader asked,"If it's to protect, just what are you trying to protect? A tomorrow that's worse than today"? Soon, a grunt tells him that preparations were completed as Ash, I, and our pokemon, still unconscious, were floated up, handcuffed tightly. Our friends soon made it and tried to get inside, but Bryony and a friend of hers stopped Mega Blaziken with dark pulse. Soon, Ash and I finally woke up and we struggled, but couldn't free ourselves in the state we were in. Not even my wings were of any service. Raichu and the rest if our pokemon were struggling as well, but it was no use. We stopped when we heard Lysandre call both of our names. We shouted at him and asked to let us go as he says,"Forgive me for your regrettably harsh treatment, but I can't release you both. You see Ash, Liz, you two may be one of the chosen ones." Clemont tried to convince the lady scientists to leave, but they were persistent. Soon, a glow caught our attention as Squishy and Bluey glowed and changed into their 50% forms to try and save their friend. We were all in shock as I say,"So Squishy and its friend, they're both Zygardes. Just...incredible." The red Zygarde jumped down as the two real ones knew they would have to use force to get it to listen to them. This crisis has just taken a major turn.


	153. Kalos Crisis Part 2

Both Squishy and Bluey, now in the Zygarde 50% form, stood down the red Zygarde, ready to battle. Ash and I were in shock as I say,"So, those things were actually Zygardes...incredible"! Lysandre explained how Zygarde watches over the land and punishes those who hurt it. Then, he mentions that once they see the world the same way he does, it'll turn red with rage. Ash shouted,"No way!! Squishy would never think like that"!! I added,"Yeah!! It's kind and caring and wants to protect others who live in this world, whether you think it's corrupted or not"! Both Zygardes began to fight as my friends watched in shock as Bonnie became worried for Squishy and Bluey. Bryony and her partner tried to attack by having Druddigon use dark pulse. Suddenly, a Mega Garchomp sliced through the attack and stopped it. It came from an arriving Professor Sycamore and Mairin, who were safe and sound. Mairin was worried for Alain, but Iris comforted her, saying,"I'm sure Alain will be ok. Just stay close." Liepard tried to attack the group with shadow claw, but in the blink of an eye, Ember came and stopped it with slash. Bryony smirked and says,"Well, look who came running with her tail between her legs." Ember spat fire as she says,"That is enough!! Attacking my friends like that!! You and all of Team Flare have a lot of nerve messing with me and my friends"!! Squishy and Bluey kept trying to wake up the other Zygarde as the battle progressed. Liepard went in with another shadow as Blaziken Mask had Mega Blaziken intercept with blaze kick.

Clemont let out Chespin, Bunnelby, and Zeraora to help out alongside Luxray and Heliolisk. Luxray went in with wild charge as both Liepard and Druddigon dodged. However, both pokemon got struck by a potent plasma fist from Zeraora. Both pokemon then dodged a pin missile from Chespin and a dragon tail from Heliolisk. Liepard launched a dark pulse as Bunnelby intercepted with mud shot. Druddigon dodged Mega Blaziken's flamethrower as it tried to strike with dragon claw. However, Druddigon got pushed back by Ember, who ran in with flame charge. As she landed, Ember then remembered something extremely important. There was something at Lysandre Labs that would be crucial in destroying the world and it needs to be stopped before it gets activated. She started to head towards the path as Serena stopped her, saying,"Where are you going"? Ember says,"I have to go to Lysandre Labs. There's something there that I need to take care of." Serena wanted to come with her, but Ember pushed her away, saying,"No! You need to stay here. It's way too dangerous and if you come with me, I'll be putting us in grave danger. I got to do this...alone." Serena protested, saying,"But what if something happens to you? I couldn't live with myself if something bad happens to you." Ember says,"Serena...if I don't do this, no one will be living around here to feel bad about what happens." Serena held Ember by her paws, saying,"We've been through so much together...and our connection...it's something that will remain. But...if they get you and try to manipulate what we have to their benefit, the issue might become worse. I know you have history with Team Flare, but, if you're determined to stop them, I am too."

Ember thought for a minute before sighing and saying,"Ok. You can come, but be careful. I'd die if something bad happens to you my friend." Professor Sycamore and Katie volunteered to come too, but before they could start moving, a dark pulse almost hits them hard. Bryony says,"Whatever garbage you're muttering, it won't work. Our plan will prevail"!! Liepard tried to attack with shadow claw, but a mud shot and a thunderbolt stopped it in its tracks. As Ember, Professor Sycamore, Mairin, Katie, and Serena started heading to Lysandre Labs, Bryony says,"Guess we'll leave them to Celosia, which means we can do our job the way we always do." Clemont smiled, saying,"I remind you. You're up against the leader of the Lumious Gym"!! Up on top of Prism Tower, Alain grimaced as he saw the destruction accumulate even more. Lysandre says,"Alain, this is all thanks to you. Mega Evolution energy gives us power. The power to control Zygarde. The Mega Evolution energy you collected is proving to be quite useful in destroying this imperfect world. Just look. There is no tomorrow for this world. We are truly taking the first step towards peace." Alain was shocked. All the work he's done was for this?! However, he expected something like this and it was thanks to Ember who helped him see the temporal light. He was lucky that Mairin and Chespie were safe, but thanks to him, now this world was at risk of falling.

Ash and I could see that Alain did all this because of them and we could easily respect and forgive him for that he's done. Back on the ground, Ember was leading the way as Sycamore asks,"Ember, are you sure you know the way"? She stopped, turned to him, and said,"On foot, it will take us forever. Here though, I have a friend that'll get us there faster," before giving off a shrill whistle. In the sky, a Salamence soared before diving down and landing in front of them. Serena walked up to it, asking,"Are you Liz's Salamence"? It nodded and nuzzled Serena as Ember says,"Before I saved you guys from that shadow claw, I went to your lab Sycamore, found the conservation area where Liz keeps all her pokemon, and asked Salamence to lend us a paw, or wing in this case. Climb on," as everyone climbed onto the dragon/flying type's back. Mairin and Chespie were impressed as Mairin says,"I've never rode a Salamence before." Ember says,"I'll tell you the directions, you focus on trying to get there fast ok"? Salamence nodded, gave off a mighty roar, and took to the skies faster than a rocket. Meanwhile, the Zygardes were still in battle, trying to save their friend. Bonnie watched in worry and concern, hoping Squishy and Bluey were ok. In determination, Bonnie went after them as Iris followed in concern, with Fraxure following her close. Our friends and rivals, along with Ash's friends and rivals, were helping Diantha with rescuing people who were still in town.

In the battle, the red Zygarde used its vines and caught Squishy and Bluey in its powerful grip. Faraway, Xerosic prepared his device to control it. On Prism Tower, Lysandre turned to us and says,"So Ash, Liz, I'm going to use your bond phenomenons in service to my new world. Your able to gain that powerful strength without a keystone, purely through your bonds. When I saw them, I was thrilled. Ash, Liz, you have shown me there are limitless possibilities of pokemon still and I want that power for myself." Some devices began to float around him as he talked. They flew towards Ash, Greninja, Sino and me before releasing a beam that hit us, causing tremendous pain. Lysandre continued with,"The energy from this light is powerful enough to control Zygarde and your little friend RX065. But now Ash, Liz, now Greninja, Sino, I'm going to use it to control your bond phenomenons." Ash and I struggled to not fall under the control as well as our Greninjas. Lysandre continued with,"From this point on, all four of you will answer to me." Our pokemon watched in horror as this kept up. Ash and Greninja were starting to lose a bit, but weren't willing to give in. Sino and I were staying tough as I shout,"We'll never give in to you! You'll never be able to control any of us"! I turned to Alain and say,"Alain, I don't know what occurred that made you turn to Team Flare for assistance, but you have to stop this now"! Ash added,"I don't care about what you've done. I believe in the Alain I know"! We both say,"We really care about this world! We care about the people and pokemon who call this world home!! We won't let you destroy it! No way"!!

In one connection, Ash began to connect with Greninja as I connected with Sino. We both shouted,"Battle us Lysandre," as this kept up. In an instant, our handcuffs broke and Ash, Ash-Greninja, Liz-Sino, and I were exhausted, but free. Alain helped us up as he says,"Because of you both, my head is clear. We've got to stop this..together"!! Alain released Charizard as it used dragon claw to free all of our trapped pokemon. Lysandre grimaced, saying,"Do you honestly think you can defeat me," with Alain saying,"We must. We're going to prove to you that protecting someosomeone takes real strength by beating you." Lysandre frowned as he says,"None of you are needed in the new world I'm creating." Ash and I both say,"Needed or not needed? Who are you to decide that"? Lysandre put on some electronic gear as he floated to the platform we were on while saying,"I've got no choice. You will be stopped and I'll do it myself"! On the ground, Liepard used shadow claw as Druddigon went in with dragon claw. Heliolisk stopped them with flash as Clemont looked at Zeraora, who was ready. Clemont activated his z-ring as they both did the motions while Clemont was saying,"Our blueprints are set, time to create!! For the people, the pokemon, and science"!! Zeraora glowed as Clemont says,"The future is now!! Use Gigavolt Havoc," as Zeraora launched the z-move, knocking Druddigon and Liepard out cold. Before Bryony and her partner could escape, Clembot caught them, saying,"Targets have been captured."

With Bonnie, she went and saw that Squishy and Bluey were trapped tight. In the distance, what caught her eye was a device that fired a beam which hits both Zygardes, turning them red with rage. As this happened, some vines were heading towards her. Luckily, Mega Blaziken got her in time as the vines were destroyed by dragon rage. Blaziken Mask went up to Bonnie and says,"Young lady, why were you there all alone"? Bonnie was exhausted, saying,"I'm scared Squishy and Bluey are going to lose." Meanwhile, the control got a hold on them as now both Zygardes were red ans mind controlled as well. As Xerosic informed Lysandre, we were shocked. I wish we could help, but beating Lysandre comes first. He says,"My world of peace will happen a lot faster now." He then explained that he used to help people, but they took his assistance for granted. He then says,"That's why I'm creating a new world. One full of peace. But my new world has no room for you," as he released his Pyroar and his shiny Gyarados. In an instant, he mega evolved Gyarados into Mega Gyarados and it was even scarier than before. To respond, Alain mega evolved Charizard, I mega evolved Lucario and Espeon and Ash mega evolved Raichu. In the air, Ember spotted Lysandre Labs and told Salamence to head towards it. Inside, Mabel and Celosia were keeping watch and saw on the screen that they were coming by. Celosia noticed Ember as she says,"Well I'll be. For once, RX065 is coming to us." Mabel says,"Let's give her and her friends a big homecoming welcome." Inside Prism Tower, Clembot was helping Clemont get inside. With our battle, Pyroar and Mega Gyarados both launched a powerful incinerate as Mega Raichu used thunderbolt and Goodra combined it with dragon pulse. I say,"Let's give him a hand!! Mega Lucario, dragon pulse, Mega Espeon, zap cannon"!! Both pokemon launched their combination to help cancel the incinerate out.

Greninja went in with cut as Pyroar countered with hyperbeam, hitting Greninja. Sino lept in the smoke and hits Mega Gyarados with night slash. Noivern used boomburst to cancel the rest of hyperbeam out. Mega Charizard went in with dragon claw, but got hit by Mega Gyarados's stone edge. Hawlucha went in with karate chop as Krookodile charged in with power up punch. Pyroar went in with fire fang, but was hit by power up punch and karate chop. Mega Raichu then used thunderbolt as Sino launched hydro cannon, knocking out Pyroar in an instant. Just what will come out of this crisis? Will we get to beat Lysandre? Will Bonnie rescue Squishy and Bluey? Will Ember be able to stop what's occurring Lysandre Labs? Will Clemont get his gym back? We'll find out...soon.


	154. Kalos Crisis Part 3

A warning this chapter. Major character death. Read on with caution and have a box of tisdues handy for the ending.

Our battle was still going strong as Noivern used boomburst and Mega Raichu mixed in thunderbolt. Lysandre says,"Out numbering me is useless," before commanding Mega Gyarados to intercept with hyper beam. However, in the smoke, Lycanroc snuck behind as I say,"Now, use Speeding Bullet," as my trusty wolf pokemon used the combination and slammed Mega Gyarados extremely hard into the ground. It got up and lept to use dragon tail on Raichu, but Krookodile jumped in front and blocked with a powerful iron tail. Mega Espeon launched a zap cannon as Mega Lucario mixed in aura sphere as both moves landed and paralyzed Mega Gyarados. Mega Charizard landed with dragon claw and Hawlucha landed a potent high jump kick, but Gyarados recovered and caught Hawlucha by its feet. It tried to throw it, but Mega Espeon caught it with psychic, putting it back on its feet. Dragonite and Sino went in with dragon pulse and water shurigen as both moves hit Mega Gyarados hard. Lysandre memtions,"This power, the power of mega evolution, it only happens during battle. It's a kind of battle instinct. Something that pokemon forgot after being in constant contact with humans. But when a pokemon unleashes its battle instinct, That's when it gains mega evolution power"!! Mega Gyarados went in with hyper beam, to which Noivern intercepted with its own. Meanwhile, Bonnie was trying to get to Squishy and Bluey while Iris followed her, saying,"I want to help!! Let's free your friends Bonnie"! Blaziken Mask tried to warn them of the dangers, but they were determined to help free the Zygardes from the control.

Inside Prism Tower, Clembot found the right code and they were able to open the doors. When Clembot scanned the area, inside was the machine, two grunts, and someone further in the back. Clembot also mentioned that there were elements that were the same as the ones in the red Zygarde. It offered to try an infiltrate the system while Clemont dealt with the Team Flare workers. Luxray and Zeraora took care of the grunts with electric terrain and plasma fist. When the leader, which was Xerosic, came to see what was going on and saw Clemont, Clemont responded with,"You're controlling Zygarde with that control system aren't you"?! Xerosic responded with,"True!! It's one of my greatest inventions"!! Not wanting to be stopped, he called out his pokemon, which were Crobat and Malamar. Crobat used air slash and Malamar used psycho cut as Chespin used pin missile, Bunnelby used mud shot, and Zeraora used thunderbolt. Meanwhile, Clembot snuck from behind and began to infiltrate the system. In the air, Ember pointed out that they were now close to Lysandre Labs, where down there waiting was Mabel and her Weavile, waiting to "welcome" them. As Salamence got closer, Weavile tried to attack with ice shard, but Salamence destroyed it with flamethrower.

Ember then jumped down and knocked out Weavile with an airborne flame charge. She jumped back and glared at Mabel, who only smirked and said,"Long time no see. We really missed you here. Celosia misses you the most. You're her favorite." As Salamence landed and the others climbed off, Ember says,"Ha!! I'd rather get hit by a thousand hydro pumps then be back with Team Flare idiots like you"!! Mabel tried to release another pokemon, but a psychic stopped her in her tracks, which came from Mega Metagross and the Hoenn Champion, Steven. He says,"Lysandre fooled me alright, but he fooled the whole world after all." Steven told them that he'd take care of things here as Ember led everyone else inside. They tiptoe ran through the main hallway as Ember tried to look for what she had to stop. As they walked, Serena and Katie looked around as Serena whispered to Ember,"I can't believe you grew up in a place like this. It's scary and evil and all at the same time." Before Ember could respond, a sludge bomb almost hits them. It was from Celosia and her Drapion as she says,"Welcome home kiddo. To think our little baby girl is back and here.. hopefully permanently this time I assume," as Drapion readied its claws. Ember says,"No way!!! After all you've done, to hurt the lives of people and pokemon, I wouldn't come back, not even if you paid me."

Celosia smiled before saying,"I'm willing to make you a deal here," as she snapped her fingers and Drapion grabbed Serena and Katie and pinned them to the wall tightly by their throats. Sycamore, Mairin, and Chespie tried to help, but they were surrounded by grunts. Ember was horrified as Celosia says,"A little Fletchling told me about what you did with his daughter. He's furious, but, knowing that it happened while you were in your most powerful form, he's willing to look by it and offer a deal. In exchange to sparing the lives of your trainer and her best friend, you rejoin Team Flare and meet up with Lysandre on top of Prism Tower. That is, if you accept. Decline, and you'll watch these two die right before your eyes"!! Drapion readied its poisonous claws and a poison fang just in case Ember said no. Sycamore shouted,"How can you do this"?!?! Celosia says,"Oh please!! It's orders from Lysandre, not me. Now...RX065...what's your answer"? Ember didn't know what to do, risk the lives of those she care for? Or rejoin something that risked her own life? With a decision made, she took a deep breath and says,"Ok...you have a deal...let them go...I'll rejoin Team Flare. One two conditions"!! Celosia listened while everyone gasped in shock. Ember says,"One...you stop calling me by that experiment name. I have my iwn name...Ember!! Got it"?!?! Celosia says,"Fine. What's your other condition"? Ember says,"Let me say one last goodbye to them. Professor, Mairin, Chespie, Katie, Serena. If I have to join up with you guys again, at least let me say goodbye to my friends first." Celosia says,"Fine, but don't be too long. You know Lysandre does not like to be kept waiting." Drapion released Katie and Serena as they joined with Professor Sycamore while the grunts went away. Serena says,"Ember...you don't have to do this." The firefox sighed and says,"I have no choice. I'm sorry. I'll miss you." She hugged Serena tight before saying her byes to Katie and Mairin. She then went up to Sycamore and says,"You were the first human I learned to trust after you rescued me. I'll miss you. You really "rock," as she winked at him as Sycamore seemed to get the message.

With that, Ember took a deep breath and faced Celosia, saying,"Take me to Lysandre," as Celosia returned Drapion while saying,"Good choice kiddo," before walking out with Celosia to a helicopter. Salamence, watching this, was angered and sent all the grunts watching away with dragon pulse as they started to run through the halls. Sycamore says,"Guys, Ember just told me what we need to stop. We have to release the giant rock they have. It has elements similar to mega evolution energy. We get rid of it, their plan won't be successful." They understood, but Serena still could not believe that to save her life, Ember had to return to the past she had. She kept thinking _Ash...Liz...if you see Ember...please save her._ Back to our battle, Mega Charizard hits Mega Gyarados with thunder punch as Dragonite uppercuts it with ice punch. Goodra, Mega Lucario, Druddigon, and Dragonite all combined their dragon pulses to make one huge one, which hits Mega Gyarados hard. It tried to retaliate with hyper beam, but Lycanroc blocked it with stone edge, along with Greninja using water shurigen and Sino using hydro cannon. Mega Raichu ended the battle with a potent thunderbolt, knocking out Mega Gyarados, reverting it back to normal. Alain says,"It seems that your battle instinct is a thing of the past," as some of the pokemon reverted back to normal. Ash says,"You lost Lysandre," as I say,"Now, give up. It's over." Lysandre smirked while saying,"It's not over just yet. Any second now, my last choice will be here...if she said yes I assume." We looked at each other in confusion as Ash says,"Who would say yes to battling with Lysandre"? Our questions were answered as an elevator dinged and walking out was Celosia and Ember.

We all gasped as I say,"No way.. it can't be!! It can't"!! Ember looked at us solemnly before going up to Lysandre as he says,"So, you did come? Wise choice. No one can ever escape their destiny and you display that well." Celosia soon left as Alain says,"What are you doing with her"? Lysandre says,"She's a member of Team Flare of course and my last choice in battle. She's a force to be reckoned with, and will be my equalizer"!! Ash says,"No way!! Ember, come back with us." She says,"I'm sorry Ash. I can't. I don't have any choice. It was either this or a more drastic measure would be taken.. with Serena." Now, Ash and I were infuriated. It's one thing to mess with us, but to threaten the life of his girlfriend?! My sister?! That crosses many lines my friend. Lysandre says,"Let's just get things settled before our battle really starts," as he grabs a remote and was about to press it when it got destroyed by a flamethrower. It didn't come from Charizard, Ember, or any of our pokemon. So, where did it come from? The answer was from Malva and her Mega Houndoom. She says,"Time for all of this to end now"! Ember wanted to move, but in concern, stayed put in case Lysandre did something drastic. Malva continued with,"It's really simple. I'm putting my complete trust in these kids and especially Ember! I know this world is hardly perfect, far from it. I'm stopping this because I saw them. Changing the world is not about destroying it, but about people like them, protecting and helping others. This battle, yes, is far from over, but they haven't lost yet. Especially Ember, who has shown more compassion and kindness to others than anyone else. She even was willing to sacrifice her freedom and will for the lives of others. They can't change the world by themselves, but if they find grown-ups like them, then little by little, change will occur and soon, there can really be a world of peace."

She then says,"That's why I'm doing this right now! Ember, come here"! Ember smiled and was about to walk to Malva when Lysandre pulled something out of his pocket, saying,"That's far enough"! Ember stopped cold at the sight of the object: a one bullet pistol. He says,"Take another step and you won't see the light of another day again"!! I say,"Threatening her life for your selfish ambitions and desires?! How low can you stoop"?!?! Ember was frozen. What could she do? Then, Ash did the most bravest thing anyone could ever do. He ran, pushed Ember towards Malva, ans took the hit himself straight to the chest. Ash fell off of Prism Tower as his hat floated up onto Raichu. Everyone was frightened and horrified as Ember says,"That's enough Lysandre!!! Surrender now or we will use our full power to stop you"!!! Alain, Malva, Ember, our pokemon, and I readied to fight as Lysandre seemed to suddenly just teleport away from us. After he disappeared, I ran to the edge and shouted,"Ash"!!!! No response, it was quiet, too quiet. Dragonite flew down and picked up the fallen Kanto boy, bringing him back up here. It was a cold sight, seeing Ash still and red blood stained on his chest. We all surrounded him and saw that he wasn't breathing. I say,"Ash...I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything to help you. You don't deserve to go. I should've been in your place." Ember says in a teary-eyed voice,"Oh Ash...I'm sorry to have failed you. You sacrificed yourself...for me. I'm eternally grateful and.. I'm sorry I put you in that situation. I'd rather be the one with a hole in my chest. I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry"!! Everyone was grieving as Malva says,"We should find a good spot for him to rest in." Alain says,"Plus, with Lysandre still on the loose, wr should all try to stop this crisis. That's what he would want... from all of us."

I wiped my tears as I say,"Alain is right." I returned my pokemon before facing Ash's, saying,"I may not be like him, but I can try. You all want to carry on his fighting spirit?! Then, let's join together as one!! We'll all work together to stop this crisis!!! We won't fall or quit, we'll stand strong...together"!! Raichu gave me Ash's hat as I took off mine and placed his on my head. I say,"Ready to fight till the end," as all of his pokemon cheered in agreement. Raichu climbed onto my shoulder as Malva says,"Even in danger, Liz still cares about the pokemon." Alain turned to Ember, who was still looking over Ash as he says,"Let's finish Team Flare once and for all. Then, we'll find a burial spot for him." Ember was devastated, but she rid herself of her tears and said a shaky,"Ok," as she joined up with us. Meanwhile, Serena and the others were looking for the giant rock as Steven was giving them a hand. Meanwhile, Bonnie caught up to Squishy and Bluey, and, using the song she made up a while back, she was able to free them from the control. With Clemont, he defeated Xerosic and Clembot was able to infiltrate the system and stop the control of the other Zygarde. However, it came at a cost as Clembot was fried and its main memory was completely deleted. That makes now two devastating losses in this disaster. Just what else could this disaster bring? I sure hope we can stop it before others get hurt or worse...meet the same fate Ash and Clembot did.


	155. Kalos Crisis Part 4

Back with Serena, Katie, Sycamore, Steven, and Mairin, they were riding the elevator to the room with the giant rock. Suddenly, her walkie talkie went off as she says,"Hello"? On the other end was Ember, saying,"Serena, are you guys there yet"? Everyone was relived that she was ok as Serena says,"Almost, but thank goodness you're ok. What happened"? Ember says,"Ash saved me...but...it came at a price. He's..." Ember couldn't even finished her sentence because she knew how upset Serena would be. However, Serena seemed to catch what Ember was trying to say as she dropped the walkie talkie and kept whispering no. Katie tried to ask if she was ok as Serena kept getting louder, almost shouting,"No! This can't be!! Someone please tell me this isn't true"!! Katie hugged her close as Serena broke into a hard sob. Sycamore held a teary-eyed Mairin close as Steven says,"Sacrificing himself for the life of her partner...heartbreaking yet heroic." On the other end, Ember grew sadder by the silence on the other end since she expected this reaction from Serena. She loved Ash and now that he's gone...she's left heartbroken. Alain and I kept Ember close to us, trying to comfort her as we went to find Clemont after hearing what happened to him.

With Serena, the group made it to the giant rock as Sycamore and Steven worked together to open it while gather information on a hard drive. Meanwhile, Katie and Mairin were trying to comfort Serena, who was still terribly saddened about the news. Between Clembot and Ash, everyone lost someone close to them in this disaster. Mairin says,"It'll be ok. I heard they recovered his body, so, once this is over, they'll find a nice, peaceful place for him to rest." Tears formed around her sapphire eyes as Serena spoke,"What's the point? He's gone...and I couldn't do anything to save him or prevent this from happening." Katie held her hand as she says,"You're not the only one who feels like this. Liz told me that Ember is devastated. She wishes she was the one who was taken out, not him." Serena looked up and says,"It's not her fault. She was trying to protect us and Ash was just making sure she was safe...though I wish how it occurred wasn't so...heartwrenching." Suddenly, alarms went off as the glass around the giant rock broke. Chespie was then picked up and floated inside the rock as explosions all around them started. Mairin rried to go after Chespie, but Sycamore kept her back. The rock seemed to change shape as vines sprouted from below, resembling a weird, rocky version of Zygarde. It started to move a different direction as everyone hopped onto Salamence, who flew after it while Steven was typing something on his IPad.

In Anistar City, the sundial was glowing orange and trembling in danger. Olympia watched it carefully, in case anything started to happen. With Clemont, he was looking over the now fallen and broken Clembot. His greatest creation, the best thing he ever built, now reduced to a couple of scraps and burnt pieces of metal. His best friend sacrificed himself to help save Zygarde. We arrived and saw the horrific scene as I say,"Do you think you can repair him"? Clemont got up, saying,"I'll do my best. I haven't been of any use so far." I say,"Clemont, you've done so much already. You battled Team Flare, you rescued Zygarde, you got your gym back." Ember was silent as more tears developed. The heartbroken feeling she had only increased when she saw Clembot. Clemont got up, smiling while saying,"I'm ok. I'll be ok." When Clemont saw that Ash's pokemon were with me and that I was wearing his hat, he asked,"Did something happen? Where's Ash"? I was silent, but before I could speak, we were informed about the giant rock absorbing Chespie and moving. I say,"I'll let you know about Ash along the way. Right now, we need to help our friends and stop that rock from reaching its destination." Clemont returned his pokemon as we went to find Blaziken Mask and help out. Meanwhile, Bonnie was following Squishy and Bluey as they soon found a tired out core cell, just like them.

Iris says,"That must've been the Zygarde they first controlled." Fraxure went and picked it up as it gave the core cell to Bonnie, who would protect it with all she's got. Squishy and Bluey were ready to aid any way they could. Iris says,"How cute!! They'll all be together and safe from Team Flare now. Soon, Blaziken Mask saw our helicopter as the three joined us to join with our friends. Meanwhile, Sycamore was talking through our walkie talkie, saying,"Listen everyone. I want to tell you what I know about the giant rock. When we scanned it, we learned that it's a giant mass of energy, one that strongly resembles Zygarde's. In addition, we picked up Chespie's vital signs from inside its core. And we found and retrieve Chespie's records located in the lab's database. According to those records, an accident caused Chespie to absorb some of Zygarde's energy. We think the giant rock absorb Chespie in order to obtain that energy. But now, the rock is looking for its next energy source..the closest being the sundial in Anistar City. The sundial is a giant crystal said to have come from space. We know the energy it contains is the same energy pokemon emit when they experience mega evolution. If the rock and the sundial come in direct contact and merge as a result.." I added,"Then, the world will end." Everyone grew worried as Ember hits the helicopter seat with her paws while saying,"Ugh!! Lysandre and his stupid plans for a new world"!! Alain says,"Do not fret. We will stop that rock. We have to. To save Chespie, and the lives of many people and pokemon."

In Anistar City, Olympia had Officer Jenny begin an evacuation for the town. Meanwhile, she looked into the future while saying,"Gather," as if to send a signal to certain people. Sycamore and Steven were ready to try and stop the rock as Serena, despite still being a bit upset, wanted to help out as well. Sycamore called out his Garchomp, Steven called out Metagross and Serena released her Zoroark to battle. Both Garchomp and Metagross mega evolved into Mega Garchomp and Mega Metagross as Zoroark jumped and rode on Mega Metagross. Mega Metagross launched flash cannon, Zoroark used flamethrower, and Mega Garchomp unleashed a dragon pulse. However, vines from the big rock blocked the attacks from hitting it. They used the same moves again to fend off the vines, but they seemed endless. Suddenly, one vine caught Mega Garchomp while another stopped Mega Metagross and shook off Zoroark. As it fell, it was luckily caught by Mega Charizard and Mega Raichu just in time. When Serena saw the two pokemon with Zoroark, in a helicopter across from Salamence was Alain, Clemont, and me with Liz Sino and, what I now call, Liz-Greninja, readied for battle. Ash's pokemon were in their pokeballs, but at the ready to battle. Mairin was happy that Alain was safe as Ember was happy that Serena was safe. Mega Raichu used brick break and freed Mega Metagross while Mega Charizard used flamethrower to free Mega Garchomp.

Clemont asked Professor Sycamore about Chespie's exact location as he mentions about it being somewhere in its core. Sino and Greninja seemed to look deeply at the rock as in their minds, they were looking for Chespie. I seemed to see it too as I say to both Greninjas,"Did you both see it too"? They nodded as I tipped Ash's hat while saying,"I got a plan everyone"!! After explaining it to them, we got everything set as Sycamore asked if I knew what I was doing. I say,"I do. Just make sure you guys make a path for them. Serena, Mairin, Sycamore, and Steven joined us in the helicopter as Ember hopped onto Salamence and rode it with the others. Meanwhile, Sino and Greninja lept from the helicopter as they dove, aiming for something. As we got a clear view of our striking point, I say,"There it is!! Sino and Greninja, water shurigen," as they both combined their water shurigens to make one big one as they launched and it landed on X marks the spot. I then say,"Down there. Chespie's under the shurigen. Everyone, focus your attack on the water shurigen"!! As all the pokemon went in to attack, vines formed and were ready to block. Mega Raichu used thunderbolt, Mega Charizard used flamethrower, Mega Garchomp used hyper beam, Mega Metagross used flash cannon, Zoroark used flamethrower, Salamence used dragon pulse, and Ember used Power Sphere. It was endless as Sycamore mentions that at the rate we were going, we wouldn't even get close. Sino and Greninja both used cut and night slash before getting caught by the vines. It wasn't long before the others ended up getting caught in the vines. It looked hopeless, but things were about to turn for the better.

In an instant, a mixture of attacks formed and freed all the trapped pokemon. They were actually combined attacks that came from the gym leaders, Diantha, and their strongest pokemon partner. All of them were there: Diantha, Viola, Grant, Korrina, Ramos, Valerie, Olympia, and Wulfric. Their pokemon: Vivillon, Tyrunt, Lucario, Gogoat, Spritzee, Meowstic, Abomasnow, and Gardevoir. They were ready to help out anyway we can. Everyone landed as we started to come up with a plan. Diantha says,"We all know the situation. Rescuing Chespie is our first priority." Our idea was to use our pokemon's moves to get into the target, which is located with the water shurigen. Korrina was excited about our Greninjas as she asked about Ash. The rock was coming closer as I say,"Ask later, right now, let's save Chespie and stop that rock"!! This is the final line of defense and we'll stand tall and defeat it once and for all. Serena was watching over Bonnie and Mairin while Ember was by my side, ready to help. I told myself _Ash...I hope from up there.. you're rooting us all on. We'll save Kalos in your honor. Promise_.


	156. Kalos Crisis Part 5

We started to charge towards the water shurigen as Serena and Katie stayed behind to protect Mairin and Bonnie, along with the three Zygarde core cells. Alain, Mega Charizard, Ember, Mega Raichu, Liz-Sino, Liz-Greninja, and I were running, trying to reach the shurigen on the rock. Everyone else worked together to make a path for us, though in their attempts, they ended up getting caught by the vines. A couple of vines that were in our way were destroyed by thunderbolt, flamethrower, cut, night slash, and slash. It took a lot of teamwork, but, we were able to make it to the water shurigen. To make a spot for us to jump in, Mega Raichu used thunderbolt, Mega Charizard and Ember used flamethrower, and Sino and Greninja used water shurigen. It made a hole and with a mighty leap, we jumped inside to find Chespie. Inside was a barrage of orange crystals, which were either still or moving around to block its energy source. Alain started to run towards Chespie, but some of the crystals were heading his way. Ember used slash and destroyed some of them as she shouted,"Keep going Alain!! We'll cover for you the best we can"!!

I turned to Mega Charizard and say,"Help us out. Ok," as it nodded in agreement. This was not going to be easy.

As more and more crystals came, the pokemon destroyed them with thunderbolt, water shurigen, flamethrower, and slash. Soon, when Alain got the perfect chance, he made a leap of faith towards Chespie while thinking _Chespie...it's Alain...let's go back to Mairin...together._ One vine outside was heading towards Serena as she readied a Power Sphere for just in case. Suddenly, it just...stopped. The core lost its light and the giant rock and vines stopped moving. We hopped out of the hole as Alain had Chespie in his arms. He brought it to Mairin, who hugged it close and thanked Alain for rescuing it. We were all celebrating because we were able to stop the rock from colliding with the sundial. I was breathing fast, but happy that we did it. Suddenly, I felt all of my pokeballs open up and out of them came my pokemon and Ash's as well. They were cheering for our great rescue as I couldn't help but smile. Guess I do make a pretty decent Ash after all. Both Greninja and Sino agreed as they shook hands with one another. Ember was running towards Serena as the two hugged each other tightly, missing each other's warm embrace. Serena says,"I'm so glad you're safe. I was scared that Lysandre might've done something with you, but, seeing you smile and right here, it makes me happy knowing you're alright." Ember had a few tears going, saying,"I'm so sorry Serena. It's all my fault!! If I'd been stronger," but Serena stopped her statement saying,"You have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault. You helped to save Kalos and protected many people and pokemon. Ash would be very proud of you...of all of us."

Once we all regrouped, there was still one thing left to do: destroy what was left in front of us. All our pokemon combined their strongest moves and made a powerful wave that knocked the thing down hard. We looked on to see if it worked, but were in for a horrible surprise when it glows and starts moving once again. How?! It's energy source is gone!! So, how is it moving?!?! Our questions were answered when we saw a familiar figure on top of it, coming towards the light. Alain and I couldn't believe it!! It was Lysandre, still with the weird device on his arm. He was still dead set on destroying the world and changing it to his standards. He says,"The countdown to chaos will not stop," as he had the rock launch a powerful beam towards us. Valerie had Spritzee use light screen as Serena and Katie formed the biggest Power Shield ever, making the beam bounce off and move away from them and the sundial. Ember stood in front of us, shouting to Lysandre,"You have to stop this!! This is something you know you'll never win in!! We'll defeat you again and save our world"!! Lysandre looked at Ember before a vine charged in at supersonic speed, catching her and gripping her tightly. Ember struggled to get free as we tried to use our pokemon's moves to free her, but vines came in and blocked. He then says,"Oh Ember...it seems you'll never learn will you? You can never escape your destiny!!! And now, you'll be my equalizer to destroying the world"!! He used his back pack gadget and fired a red beam at her as she shouted in pain. Lysandre smirked and says,"I still had a little bit of Zygarde's energy left. Now, I'm going to use it to permanently control your mind, and this time, not even your "friends" can snap you out of it." Ember's eyes went red and a spooky red aura was glowing all over her. Serena and I tried to call her to us, but she wouldn't listen.

Diantha says,"Oh no...she's controlled deeply. Nothing we do can snap her out of it." Lysandre snapped his fingers as Ember went over to his side. He laughs before saying,"Yes!!! My project is a complete success!! Now, with the giant rock and RX065 by my side at last, my plans for a new world will be accomplished"!! What he didn't knew was that inside Ember's mind, her mental state was trying to overcome her physical state. It seemed hopeless until Ember saw Serena and all of the friends we've made. She remembered Ash's motto,"Don't give up till it's over"! She kept thinking that as her eyes flickered from red back to its sapphire blue color. With a mighty shout, she said,"Don't give up till it's over," before jumping back to us, no longer mind controlled. Lysandre was flabbergasted as he says,"What?! How"?! Ember says,"It's because I believe in my friends and family. I trust them because they've helped me in so many ways that I'm extremely grateful for. Ash even sacrificed his life to save mine after you killed him with that bullet"!!! That last part made everyone gasp as she continued with,"So, I never gave up and I will never give up till the end, just like Ash did. With that, my mind is already locked in and can never be controlled." The Zygarde cores, who were watching, were moved by her bravery as they lept out of Bonnie's purse to help. They all glowed as cells from all over the world joined them to make one huge Zygarde. It transformed and soon, it gained a sort of humanoid appearance. This was Zygarde 100% form, just like in Olympia's prediction, when all join to become one.

Lysandre says,"And still you hid this form? You must've been seeing the world the same way I was. The unlimited greed of this world has sent it spinning into chaos. Have you not felt that? If I have not raised my objections, this world would continue on its warped path. But now, you choose to appear. What could be possibly left to defend? You have no right"! Zygarde stood in front of him as it said,"If it's a right to speak of, this world belongs to them. I have placed my hopes in humanity, they have always protected me. They kept their promise to never leave my side. Now, it is my turn"!! Lysandre tried to incinerate it, but it countered with a fierce dragon pulse. It charged forward in a green light, trying to break its center. Lysandre was about to strike again, but we were ready. We destroyed his device with Mega Raichu using thunderbolt, Ember and Mega Charizard using flamethrower, and Sino and Greninja using water shurigen. Zygarde charged in again, this time, breaking through and coming out the other side. It then said,"Kalos!! I will protect you," before using its signature move, lands wrath, defeating it once and for all, sending Lysandre to his deep, deep, demise. After a rigid explosion, the smoke cleared and we could easily see that we won the war. We all celebrated as Ember fell back, sitting, saying,"It's over...it's finally over. We won...I'm free"!!! She hugged Serena tightly while saying,"I'm finally free from Team Flare forever"!! Olympia was relieved that the sundial was safe and unharmed. I looked up at the sky, saying,"Hope you saw Ash...we did it...together."

Everyone who was watching celebrated that Kalos was saved. Chespie was finally awake and healthy once again. Alain apologized to Sycamore and Mairin for alall he did as they easily forgive him. Zygarde lowered to our level as it thanked Bonnie for helping it and treating it with kindness. It gave off a green wave that rid all the vines everywhere in Lumious City and anywhere else in Kalos. The cells then split as the three cores floated in mid air. Squishy also thanked Chespie for its actions beforehand before floating to Ember. He says,"Ember, I especially must thank you. When I first met you and saw what you've gone through with Team Flare, I thought you'd might have the same doubts about humans like I did. Seeing you make important friendships and learn from them, it made me give humans a chance too. Plus, you rescued my brother with Alain. I am forever in your debt." Ember had happy tears form as she hugged Squishy before it floated up again. When Bonnie asked if this was goodbye, it said,"I'm tired. I think I'll rest in the sun for a bit." Soon, as they went into the sky, the sun rose to a new day in the world we protected from danger. Kalos will live and all will get to stay and tell the tale of the massive Kalos Crisis that we were able to stop.


	157. Battling With A Clean Slate

Ever since we won the war against Team Flare, we've been focusing on the rebuilding of Lumious City. Everyone and every pokemon was doing something to help. Inside the gym, we were hard at work as well. Serena, Bonnie, and Katie were fixing up the battlefield, Dedenne was cleaning the bleachers, and I was helping Meyer with the electrical wiring while he rested his back. Fun fact- he's Blaziken Mask, but that's another story. Raichu was helping me out by emitting some electricity. Soon, I was finished as I unplugged the wires from Raichu, who stretched in exhaustion. Meyer then offered us some soda as he tossed us a can per person. Bonnie says,"Daddy, how are you doing with your back and all"? He smiled, saying,"I'm fine. This guy is made of bricks," as I just snickered before finishing up closing everything. Suddenly, Katie felt her phone buzzing as she picked it up, smiling from the call. Once she finished, she turned to us, saying,"That was Professor Sycamore. After Prism Tower lights up tomorrow night, the concert will happen right after that. The best part is that he got some people to make a stage for us so everyone can still perform. All the bands and singers confirmed that they're still performing, so, we still have a sold out show." That got us all excited as I say,"I can't wait to sing, dance, and have a ball with you guys." Serena smiled, saying,"The Pop All Stars are going to illuminate Lumious City." Meyer, overhearing us, says,"It's sure to be a fun night for everyone and a chance to relax after all that happened." Inside another portion of the gym, Clemont was finishing his repairs on Clembot and had just turned in on for a test run. He was working again, but his memory could not be restored. As Clemont was putting some things away, he looked out the window and saw Ember looking at the Ash memorial someone made in his honor. His body was brought to a cementary after the battle and he was buried there, but someone got the idea of a memorial since it was the exact same spot where he jumped off to rescue Raichu a long time ago.

Everyone donated flowers and other things to liven it up a bit. Ember had her paw on the stone base as she says,"Oh Ash...I hope you're ok up there. Everyone misses you, especially Serena." Clemont soon joined her, letting her know that we were meeting up inside. She sighed and stood up, but couldn't help but look back at the memorial as she frowned with sorrowful eyes. Clemont told us about how it went with Clembot as I say,"Hey...you were able to fix him up. Who knows? Maybe overtime, something will click and a part of his memory will return." Our thoughts were interrupted when a boy came into the gym, wanting to challenge it. He saw me and says,"It's you!! You're Liz!!! The Kalos League Finals was the best battle I've ever seen!!! I heard that you're champion again since Ash...you know." I thanked him before saying,"I can understand what you mean. It's still a little hard to talk about. But, I made him a promise. I'm going to try and keep his spirit alive. That's what he would want..for all of us." The kid then says,"I wish one day to be as caring or brave as you." He then looked around, asking where Clembot was as we told him what happened with him. Clemont says,"Once I finish programming him, you can battle with him tomorrow." The kid seemed to be ok with it as he promised to come back tomorrow. Soon, Meyer told us about Alain coming back today as we were all excited.

Well...almost everyone. Ember strayed off from us and went to the memorial again. You can't really blame her. Ever since the battle with Team Flare ended, she's fallen into a sort of depressive state. She couldn't stop feeling like it was her fault Ash died. The memory of his sacrifice played in her head constantly. She placed a rose on the memorial, adding more color to the display. I joined up with her, saying,"You still thinking about him"? She nodded and said,"It's now all I think about." I say,"We're heading to Sycamore's lab. You should come. I'll get to reunite with my pokemon, we'll have some fun. It might help you feel better." It sounded like a good idea as she says,"Ok. I'll join." With that, we were on our way. Meanwhile, Mairin and Chespie were struggling with putting up decorations. When we came in and saw what was going on, it was pretty hilarious. Ember then got a whiff of smoke as she says,"Something's burning," which caused Mairin and Chespie to rush to the kitchen. What was left was some burnt...I could not really tell what it was, but apparently, it was her specialty. Serena, wanting to help, says,"Mairin, are there any more ingredients? We can fix this and make it great." Soon, she and her pokemon got to work in the kitchen, with Mairin and Chespie lending a hand. In the entrance room, Clemont, Katie, Bonnie, and I got a table set, made cut out decorations, and blew up balloons with our pokemon. One decoration Bonnie made resembled Squishy as she says,"I wonder how Squishy is doing." I say,"Don't worry. Right now, it's probably getting all the sunlight it wants."

Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore was driving Alain to his lab in his car. As they were coming our way, they struck up a conversation. Meanwhile, everything was almost finished. It just needed a final touch. I made paper lanterns and Violet lit them up, so, our party would have a festive theme with it. Soon, we were finished and just in time too. As Alain and Professor Sycamore walked in, Mairin greeted them, saying,"Welcome home Alain. We made this party just for you." He had a huge smile as we prepared to dine. Everything was so tasty and our pokemon were really enjoying the pokepuffs. One was left for Pancham and Chespin as the two almost began to butt heads with one another. However, Chespie stepped in and stopped the fight by offering Chespin a pokepuff, which it gratefully accepted. Ember wasn't feeling very hungry as Lycanroc barked its concern for her. She gave it her pokepuff, saying,"I'm not hungry." She got up and walked upstairs as Sycamore caught eye of this. He excused himself momentarily and went to follow Ember. Meanwhile, the firefox was sitting alone in a dark corner, looking out the window. She sighed as the sadness took over once again. What got her attention was Sycamore saying,"You still thinking about it huh"?

She just looked at him, saying,"Is it that easy to tell? If you were there on top of Prism Tower with me, you would've seen it too. Ash just did something no one else would have the courage to do. With no regrets. I could've done something to prevent it. Instead, I just stood there...like a freaking idiot"! She tried to keep the tears from falling, but it was hard, and Sycamore hugging her did not make things any easier. He says,"You've been keeping a lot in. I know this hurts a lot. I can feel your pain. Try just letting it out...it'll be ok." It was a breaking point for her as Ember went from silent into a hard sob, letting her tears fall faster than a rushing waterfall. With every drop, you can see how hurt Ember was and how much pain she felt. This did not go unnoticed as Raichu, Lycanroc, Chespie, Greninja, and I saw when we came up to check on them. When the others looked at me, I just told them,"It's pretty heartwrenching to see, just a small heads up." This went on for a while, so, to pass up the time, Alain went to the first conservation area where all the wild pokemon came and greeted him. I joined him, saying,"Looks like everyone missed you a lot." Even Garchomp came up to say hello to Alain. I then asked him,"What are you going to do from here on out"? He said,"Well, I'm not really sure." As he kept walking around, he mentioned,"I didn't mean to, but I helped Lysandre with his plan, whether I knew it or not. I caused a lot of trouble for people and pokemon. I made so many mistakes, I can't even begin to make up for it all." I say,"Alain...I can understand everything. You only did this to protect Mairin and Chespie. I'm going to let you in on something. If the same thing was going on with my friends, I would've done the same things, maybe not exactly, but still. You're a good person and a great trainer. I know that from experience. Our battles are always so exciting. Sino wanted to tell you this, but that round with Mega Charizard, it had the most fun battling ever.".

Alain looked at me, saying,"How can you know that"? I say,"I could see it in its eyes during the battle. I had the same look too. Alain...I want us to have another match like that someday. Deal"? He looked at me and smiled, saying,"I'll be waiting "champion"," as I say,"Right back at you." With Sycamore, Ember finally calmed down as her sobs grew into light whimpers. She opened her eyes and says,"I do feel a lot better now. Guess letting it out sort of helped." Sycamore says,"Now that you feel better, you can cope with the grief a lot easier now. You do not have to feel guilty because this was not your fault. Lysandre knew what he was doing, but was too blinded by his selfish ambitions to see. Ash knew that you didn't deserve what Lysandre was doing to you. Plus, he's not truly gone. Do you remember when you broke out of the mind control by yourself? You had Ash's spirit running through your veins. You didn't give in till it was over. He's a part of you, just like he's a part of us." Hearing this seemed to make Ember feel a lot better as she says,"I really needed that..thank you Sycamore. Let's join up with the others. I don't want them to worry about me any longer." With that, they both went downstairs to join us. In the morning, Clemont was doing some final tweaks on Clembot, preparing it for its match.

Soon, Clembot was ready as the kid, his name is Alvin, from yesterday came back, ready for the challenge. Meyer was refereeing the match as we were watching from the bleachers. It was a three on three match with substitutions only for the challenger. Clemont was with Clembot, ready to help if needed. Clembot first called out Magnemite as Alvin went with Vivillon. I say,"A bug/flying type has a disadvantage against a steel/electric type. Let's see how this plays out." With both sides ready, it was time for the battle to begin. Using its knowledge, Clembot had Magnemite use electro ball, but was stopped by Vivillon using flash. It then used quiver dance to raise its attack and speed while confusing Magnemite. Clembot was getting nervous and didn't know what to do next. Meanwhile, Vivillon used stun spore to paralyze Magnemite before defeating it with energy ball. Magnemite was knocked out and Vivillon got the first win. As Clembot returned Magnemite, Clemont told it,"Listen Clembot. You can't get nervous. Eyes open at all time." With that, Clembot readied its next choice, which was a Magneton.

Vivillon used stun spore, but Magneton stopped it with rain dance, washing it away and making it hard for Vivillon to fly right. Then, Magneton used thunder and got the one hit KO on Vivillon. When Magneton was declared the winner, I say,"Smart. That rain dance allowed thunder 100% accuracy." Alvin returned Vivillon and had his next choice out, which was a female Pyroar. With thunder, Pyroar was easily defeated again. Clembot was on a roll with Magneton. Alvin returned Pyroar and got his final choice ready, which was a Cubone. Now what would Clembot do? Magneton is at a huge disadvantage against a ground type. Cubone launched a bonemerang, which was sent back by a sonic boom. Then, Cubone knocked out Magneton with a potent brick break. Clembot was down to his last choice, which was Heliolisk. Cubone went in with brick break as Heliolisk used its speed to dodge the attack. Heliolisk then went in with dragon tail as Cubone used its bone to block the attack. It then launched a focus blast as Cubone tried to intercept with bone rush, but got hit. Cubone recovered and launched bonemerang as Heliolisk countered with focus blast. However, the bonemerang went through and hits Heliolisk, dealing the knockout blow. Alvin was announced the winner as he and Cubone celebrated. Clembot, after returning Heliolisk, told Clemont,"Having a pokemon battle is lots of fun. Most enjoyable." Soon, he awarded Alvin the badge as we congratulated him.

Seeing the happy and eager look on Clembot made Clemont very happy. Before we started to head back to the lab, I pulled Serena to the side for a minute. I then told her,"I wanted to ask you something. Ash really cared about you and loved you with all of his heart and soul. His pokemon like you a lot as well and I have a feeling they're going to grow stronger and do amazing things. Greninja wants to stay with me because it wants to train and grow a strong friendship bond with Sino. But, I was wondering...for the rest of Ash's pokemon...especially Raichu...would you like to have them on your team"? Raichu lept onto Serena's shoulder as she smiled and says,"Ok. I'll care for them and we'll all grow strong together." I then took off Ash's hat and placed it onto Serena, who blushed and smiled with happy tears around her eyes as we hugged each other. Soon, we were back at Sycamore's lab as Sycamore brought up the idea for a big group picture. With all of our pokemon, all of my pokemon, and everyone together, we all had a huge group picture to commemorate this joyous occasion. Later on, it was time to light up the Prism Tower as everyone was there. Serena, Katie, Ember, and I had our concert outfits on and were ready for when the concert begins. After a loud countdown, the lights of Prism Tower lit up, leading to a huge fireworks show. Now was not the time to rest because now.. it's finally the time for the Kalos Concert!!!!!


	158. The Lumious City Concert Part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the songs or lyrics used today or in the next few chapters, depending on how many I do.

The lights lowered, the stage grew dark, and millions and millions of people all over the world either turned to their televisions or were watching live. It was the time...it was the place...it was an evening of celebration. The long awaited concert and reunion of the Pop All Stara was now finally happening. Backstage, everyone was anticipating how this was going to go. Many people that we know: Aria, Miette, Korrina, even Clemont, and many more were ecstatic about singing, but nervous at the same time. Even the pokemon who were performing, most of ours, some of our friends' etc., were feeling it too. In a private dressing room, Katie, Serena, Ember, and I were just putting on the finishing touches. I saw the crowd earlier and the sight was enough to make me really nervous. This is nothing like the pokevision videos I make. I paced back and forth, trying to ease my nerves. Serena, seeing this, says,"You're going to be great. We all are." Katie was smiling, saying,"This is it. I've waited so long for this reunion and now, the night of our dreams is finally happening." Ember says,"We can do it. We just have to go out there, smile, dance, and sing with all we got." After taking a couple of deep breaths, I say,"I just hope my nerves don't get the best of me. Ok, breathe, relax. We CAN do this"!! The four of us stood together and placed our hands on, raising them in determination. We were ready. It was time to show them all what we got.

Soon, Professor Sycamore was on stage, wearing a formal suit for once, saying,"Good evening everyone!! Welcome to our special concert. Tonight, you'll see performances by many singers, bands, and stars of all kind. It's going to be a truly marvelous experience for all! I hope you enjoy the show!! To start things off, a very special treat for you all. You've wanted them to return and now, they have, better than ever!! Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands, paws, wings, etc., for the world-renowned Pop All Stars"!!! Everyone went absolutely dark as Katie and Serena prepared to take the stage, with Ember and I following them. It was time to blow the roof off this place.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Revival_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Liz** : I dive into the future, but I'm blinded by the sun. I'm reborn in every moment, so who knows what I'll become?

As the music intro played, smoke and lights overtook the stage. Then, two clouds of smoke started to swirl into mini cyclones. The one on the left exploded, revealing Katie, as the audience screamed and applauded in excitement.

 **Katie** : _I feel like I've awakened lately. The chains around me are finally breaking. I've been under self-restoration. I'm becoming my own salvation_.

The second cyclone exploded, revealing Serena as the audience once again screamed loudly and applauded in excitement.

 **Serena** : _Showing up, no more hiding, hiding. The light inside me is bursting, shining. It's myyyyyyyyy, myyyyyyyyy, my time to butterfly!_

 **Both** : _What I've learned is so vital. More than just survival, this is my revival. This is a revival. Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 **Katie** : _Revival_

 **Both** : _Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 **Serena** : _Revival_

 **Katie** : _I'll walk through the fire, I'll begin again. I'll burn through my skin cause I, cause I wanna feel it. Reaching for the truth, not afraid to lose. What shattered through me like a rifle [ rifle ] was a revival._

 **Serena** : _Revival. Yeah...yeah...yeah...yeah. Yeah...yeah._

 **Katie** : _I'll admit it's been painful, painful_.

 **Serena** : _But I'll be honest, I'm grateful, grateful._

 **Both** : _It's myyyyyyyyy, myyyyyyyyy, my time to realize._ _What I've learned is so vital. More than just survival, this is my revival. This is a revival. Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 **Serena** : _Revival_

 **Both** : _Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 **Katie** : _Revival_.

 **Serena** : _This won't take too long, you'll see. I'm just tryna get to me, Ooh. What shattered me through like a rifle [ rifle ] was a revival_.

 **Katie** : _Revival_

 **Both** : _What I've learned is so vital. More than just survival, this is my revival. This is a revival. Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh, revival. Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh, revival. What I've learned is so vital. More than just survival, this is my revival. This is a revival_.

The audience at the concert and at home were all on their feet, screaming in joy, cheering, and applauding so hard, their hands might fall off or break off, whichever comes first. Katie held the mic in her hand, saying,"Thank you everyone. You do not how much you guys mean to me. It's an honor to be back here onstage, especially with my best friend, my partner, Serena." Serena then had her turn to speak, saying,"Now, a little surprise for you folks. The Pop All Stars have two new members making their debut tonight, so, let's welcome them out onto the stage: Kalos Champion Liz and Ember"!! As they both walked off the stage, it got dark again as a piano intro started.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hall of Fame~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As the piano intro got more upbeat, Ember and I ran onto the stage and as the audience cheered and clapped, we began to dance and sing.

 **Liz** : _Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best. You can be the King Kong, banging on your chest. You can beat the world, you can beat the war. You can talk to God, go banging on his door_.

 **Ember** : _You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock. You can move a mountain, you can break rocks. You can be a master, don't wait for luck. Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

 **Both** : _Standing in the hall of fame. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. And the world's gonna know your name. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. Cause you burn with the brightest flame. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. And the world's gonna know your name. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_.

 **Ember** : _You can go the distance, you can run the mile. You can walk straight through hell with a smile. You can be the hero, you can get the gold. Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke._

 **Liz** : _Yeah, do it for your people, do it for your pride. How're you ever gonna know if you never even try? Do it for your country, do it for your name. Cause there's gonna be a day when you're_

 **Both** : _Standing in the hall of fame. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. And the world's gonna know your name. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. Cause you burn with the brightest flame. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. And the world's gonna know you're name. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame._ _Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion on the walls of the hall of fame._

 **Liz** : _Be students, be teachers, be politicians, be preachers._

 **Ember** : _Be believers, be leaders, be astronauts, be champions, be truth seekers_.

 **Both** : _Be students, be teachers, be politicians, be preachers. Be believers, be leaders, be astronauts, be champions_

 _Standing in the hall of fame. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. And the world's gonna know your name. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. Cause you burn with the brighest flame. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. And the world's gonna know your name. ( Yeah ) Oooooohhh. And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame._

Around the ending, Serena and Katie came out and joined them in the final verse.

 **All** : _( Be a champion ) You can be the greatest, you can be the best. ( Be a champion ) You can be the King Kong, banging on your chest. ( Be a champion ) You can beat the world, you can beat the war. ( Be a champion ) You can talk to God, go banging on his door. ( Be a champion ) You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock. ( Be a champion ) You can move a mountain, you can break rocks. ( Be a champion ) You can be a master, don't wait for luck. ( Be a champion ) Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

 **Liz and Ember** : _Standing in the hall of fame_.

The crowd went wild once we finished as the four of us bowed before exiting the stage for the first celebrity band to perform. Inside, we were all cheering and celebrating on a successful first performance. I was saying,"That was so great!! I never had that much fun in my entire life before"!! Ember was escstatic, saying,"Performing with you guys was the best. I had so much fun, singing and dancing with you guys." Katie says,"Well, we still have a long night ahead, so, don't tire yourself out yet." A knock on our door soon got to our attention as I opened it to see who it was. It was Korrina, who was wearing her rollerskating gear, but had on a leather jacket. She was saying,"You guys were so great!!! The crowd is going crazy and wants to hear more from you. I'm up next, but, I'm terrified. I never performed live in front of people before." I say,"I felt the exact same way. This was my first time as well. What helps is just breathing and just giving it all you got. That determination helps me relax and feel confident." That advice seemed to help her as she smiled and says,"That seems like a good idea." Soon, she was called to go as we wished her good luck. On stage, the band was finishing their performance as Sycamore came to announce the next person. He says,"Our next performer can rock and rollerskate with such talent. Give a hand for the Shalour City gym leader, Korrina"!! Everyone cheered as Korrina arrived to the stage. She held the mic close, took a deep breath, and prepared to sing.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fighter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Korrina** : Life was never easy for me. Heck, it was a struggle. Especially when battling Team Flare. Well, here's the thing, Lysandre, we won and I'm officially over it. _After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you. But in the end, I wanna thank you, cause you made me that much stronger._

 _When I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true. Guess I, I couldn't trust, called your bluff, time is up, cause I had enough!! You were there by my side, always down for the ride. But your joyride just came down in flames, cause your greed sold me out in shame. After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you, but uh uh, oh no. You're wrong! Cause if it weren't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know, just how capable, I am to pull through. So, I wanna say thank you_ _cause it_ _Makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Makde my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for manking me a fighter._

 _Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing. Just so you can cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game. I heard you're going round playing, the victim now. But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame. Cause you dug your own grave. After all of the fights and the lies, cause you're wanting to haunt me, but that won't work anymore! No more!! It's over!! Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture, I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down. So I wanna say thank you cause it_ _Makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter._

 _How could this man I thought I knew, turn out to be unjust and cruel? Could only see the good in you, pretend not to know the truth. You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself through living in denial. Bu in the end, you'll see. You won't stop me!! I am a fighter! I ain't gonna stop! There is no turning back!! I've had enough!!_

 _Makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter._

 _You thought I would forget, but I remembered. Cause I remembered, I remembered. You thought I would forget, but I remembered. Cause I remembered, I remembered._

 _Makes me that much stronger. Majes me work a little bit harder. It makea me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter._

The crowd went wild as Korrina bowed in front of them before exiting the stage. Everyone backstage were complimenting Korrina on an excellent performance as her Lucario gave her a high five. Two more celebrity bands went as Ember waited for her turn. She was going to sing a solo in honor of her family back in the Enchanted Forest. They wanted to come, but Anna was busy, Olaf was with Kristoff and Sven in an ice harvesting trip, and Elsa was busy as the fifth protector/spirit. So, Ember decided to sing something for them. Once the second band went, Sycamore came out, saying,"Our next performer has a song dedicated to special people who could not attend tonight's concert. Give it up for Ember"!! The crowd was cheering loudly as Ember came onto the stage. She cleared her throat before saying,"Good evening. This song is dedicated to my friends who live far away from here. I hope you guys like this. Here we go."

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Let It Go~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _*piano intro*_

 **Ember** : _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know. Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!!_

 _Let it go, let it go, I'm one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage on._

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the pasy is in the past!!_

 _Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day!! Let the storm rags on!!!! The cold never bothered me anyway._

The crowd applauded for Ember, as she bowed in front of them. She hoped that Elsa was proud of her, performing her song in her honor. As Ember waved goodbye and walked offstage, we were all applauding her as I say,"If Elsa was here, she would be really proud of you Ember." She smiled a friendly grin as the backstage called for the next performer to go. As far as things are, this extravaganza was only starting.


	159. The Lumious City Concert Part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the songs or lyrics used today.

The concert was getting more excited with each passing minute. After Ember's amazing solo, two celebrity singers went on and rocked the house down with their songs. Up next was Bonnie, and do you remember when Clemont warned her about getting stage fright? She had a major case of that and was becoming too nervous to perform. Not even little Dedenne could help cheer her up. Seeing how she was, Ember decided to try and give her words of wisdom. She went up to Bonnie as she asked,"How are you feeling"? Bonnie said,"Terrified!!! I can't go out there and sing!!! I might mess up, I might forget the words to the song I'm singing, it's hard"!!!! Ember knelt to her level and said,"Hey hey hey, it's ok. We are always nervous when doing something like this for the first time. First off, try to breathe and relax," as Bonnie did just that. Ember smiled, seeing that Bonnie was feeling a bit better. With that, she says,"Good. Now, I have an idea that might help your tensions a little. Would it be easier if you performed alongside someone you know"? That idea, Bonnie seemed to like as she says,"That sounds like a good idea, but who will perform with me"? That question got answered when Aria joined the duo, saying,"You ready Bonnie? Let's light up the stage and have fun"!! Bonnie felt all the tensions melt away as she stood up, giving Dedenne to Ember, and saying,"Let's do it"!! Once the second celebrity singer finished, Aria and Bonnie were next as they walked onto the stage, waving to the crowd. They were ready to show everyone what they got. Clemont watched backstage, praying his sister would be alright doing this. The lights dimmed as the two prepared to sing.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So Am I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Aria** : _Do you ever feel like a misfit? Everything inside you is dark and twisted._

 **Bonnie** : _Oh, but it's ok to be different. Cause baby, so am I ( So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I-I )._

 **Aria** : _Can you hear the whispers all across the room? You feel her eyes all over you like cheap perfume. You're beautiful, but misunderstood. So why you tryna be just like the neighborhood?_

 **Bonnie** : _I can see it, I know what you're feelin'. So let me tell you 'bout my little secret. I'm a little crazy underneath this, underneath this._

 **Both** : _Do you ever feel like a misfit? Everything inside you is dark and twisted. Oh, but it's ok to be different. Cause baby, so am I ( So am I, so am I, so am I ). Do you ever feel like an outcast? You don't have to fit into the format. Oh, but it's ok to be different. Cause baby, so am I ( So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I-I )._

 **Aria** : _Oh so, dressed so fancy like Sid and Nancy ( Yeah ). Walkin' Killer Queen, gotta keep 'em guessin'. So baby, come pass me a lighter. We're gonna leave 'em on fire. We're the sinners and the blessings._

 **Bonnie** : _I can see it, I know what you're feelin'. So let me tell you 'bout my little secret. I'm a little crazy underneath this, underneath this, ooh._

 **Both** : _Do you ever feel like a misfit? Everything inside you is dark and twisted. Oh, but it's ok to be different. Cause baby, so am I ( So am I, so am I, so am I ). Do you ever feel like an outcast? You don't have to fit into the format. Oh, but it's ok to be different. Cause baby, so am I ( So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I-I )._

 _( Ah-Ah-Ah ) You're king and you're queen. You're strong and you're weak. You're bound, but not free. ( Ah-Ah-Ah ) So come and join me, and call me Harley, and we'll make a scene._

 _Do you ever feel like a misfit? Everything inside you is dark and twisted. Oh, but it's ok to be different. Cause baby, so am I ( So am I, so am I, so am I ). Do you ever feel like an outcast? You don't have to fit into the format. Oh, but it's ok to be differenr. Cause baby, so am I ( So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I-I )._

Everyone was applauding loudly as both Aria and Bonnie bowed. Bonnie was really enjoying their loud cheers. She felt really happy that everyone enjoyed their song. As they returned backstage, Clemont came and hugged Bonnie tightly, saying,"You were incredible!! I'm so proud of you!! You made everyone smile and dance along"! Bonnie says,"I'm so happy Clemont!! It was so much fun"!! After that excitement, the concert kepkept going, with a bunch of our pokemon putting on performances. Raichu, Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame, and Druddigon did a rendition of _What Makes You Beautiful_ , Pancham and Chespin did _I Am Superman_ , Korrina's Lucario, Miette's Slurpuff, and Diantha's Gardevoir did _All That Jazz_ , which was a real crowd pleasure. Even Ramos and Gogoat did _Take Me Home Country Roads_ , and that one made the crowd go wild, in a good way. My Lucario and Clemont's Zeraora were getting ready for their turn. Once they were called up, they were ready to get moving.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Familiar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Zeraora** : _Zeraora, man. Lucario, my friend_.

 **Lucario** : _It's simple, you dip low. Your hips roll, you do the Calypso. An intro is all that I need, oh yeah._

 **Zeraora** : _Y empiezo primero. Tu sabes lo que me refiero. De cero, sabes que estoy pa' ti [ ti, ti ]._

 **Lucario** : _Ooh, Ooh, I just wanted to get your name. But if it's cool, I wanna get inside your brain. Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? [ yeah ] I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya [ hey ]. What's one your mind for later tonight? Let me be the one to fill it up._

 **Both** : _Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? [ yeah ] I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya [ hey ]. What's on your mind for later tonight? Let me be the one to fill it up. Can we get?_

 **Lucario** : _Your waistline, the bassline [ base ]. In real life, don't wanna no FaceTime. Cause great minds, they think just the same [ hey, yeah ]. You're shaped like vibrato. A model or some kind of bottle. Well, pour up cause I wanna taste [ a taste, oh ]._

 _Ooh, Ooh, I just wanted to get your name ( Sólo queria tu nombre, bebé ). But if it's cool, I want to get inside your brain. Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? [ yeah ] I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya [ hey]. What's on your mind for later tonight? Let me be the one to fill it up._

 **Both** : _Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? [ yeah ] I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya [ hey ]. What's on your mind for later tonight? Let me be the one to fill it up. Can we get?_

 _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, solamente tú y yo. Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, solamente tú y yo. Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, let me be the one to fill it up. Can we get?_

 **Zeraora** : _Quisiera que tú y yo nos familiaricemos. Un poco de química y el party prendemos. Olvida las criticas, así nos entendemos. ?Què tú crees si en tu mente nos metemos? Señorita, qué necesita. Sería mucho mejor si participa. Así de lejos no, mejor cerquita. Yo voy a hacerte todo lo que me permita. Y sabes que lo te pones te queda bien [ queda bien ]. Me caes mucho mejor que un billete de cien_

 **Lucario** : _Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? [ yeah ] I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya [ hey ]. What's on your mind for later tonight? Let me be the one to fill it up._

 **Both** : _Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? [ yeah ] I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya [ hey ]. What's on your mind for later tonight? Let me be the one to fill it up. Can we get?_

 _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, can we get famili-familiar? Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, I just wanna get to know ya. Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, can we get famili-familiar? Let me be the one to fill it up. Can we get? Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, I just wanna get to know you. Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, I just wanna get to know ya. Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, can we get famili-familiar? Let me be the one to fill it up. Can we get?_

The audience applauded as all of the girls, humans and pokemon, screamed in admiration. The two pokemon blushed and bowed as they went backstage. Even most of the females backstage were complimenting the two pokemon for a very stellar performance. They were both blushing mad red as they went to reunite with their respective trainers. Soon, after two pokemon bands performed, Serena and I were up next. The two of us were doing a duet in honor of Ash. This would not be easy since Ash has been a big part on all our lives. I haven't even broken the news to his friends and rivals in the audience. So, this would be a perfect opportunity to let them know. Serena and I looked at each other and took a deep breath as we walked out onto the stage, with the crowd roaring in excitement. I held the mic close as I say,"Good evening guys. Um..before we perform our song for you...I wanted to take a moment to remember a dear friend of us...Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. During the crisis, while stopping Lysandre, he was tragically killed, leaving behind his pokemon, his family, and especially his friends." Serena then held her mic up, saying,"He was a really great person. Kind, caring, strong, brave, adventurous, and so much more. I was lucky to be his girlfriend and Liz was lucky to be his friend." I then say,"So for now, wherever you are, let's all have a moment of silence as we honor the life of Ash Ketchum." Everyone, everywhere, even the pokemon, all remained silent and bowed their heads. It may have only lasted 2 minutes, but to those who were close to him, including Serena and me, it felt like forever. Once the moment of silence ended, I spoke up, saying,"Thank you. Now, picking the song to do tonight was not easy since Ash never told us his favorite song or kind of music." Serena then finished off with,"However, we soon found this song because we felt that it best represents the spirit of Ash. I hope you enjoy." As our performance was about to begin, a screen lowered to play videos involving and all his favorite moments along the journeys he made.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I Choose You~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _*piano intro*_

 **Liz** : _Here comes trouble, no mistaking, I'd know you anywhere. I could sail to the ends of the ocean and find you waiting there_.

 **Serena** : _I've been searching and searching near and far. Searching and searching and...there you are. Our wishes share a star_.

 **Both** : _I choose you, I choose you. What else can I do? We're just too good together to part. What we've shared from the start, feels like one beating heart. I choose you, I choose you._

 **Serena** : _Hello, stranger, don't I know you? Nice to see you my friend. Did we just scale the top of a mountain, and fly back home again?_

 **Liz** : _I've been looking and looking high and low. Looking and looking and...what'd ya know? Just like long ago._

 **Both** : _I choose you, I choose you. What else can I do? We're just too good together to part. What we've shared from the start, feels like one beating heart. I choose you, I choose you._

 _I choose you, I choose you. On to journeys anew. With the wonderful friends that I've found. As the planet spins around, we're eternally bound. I choose you, I choose you._

Everyone backstage and in the audience was either crying in sadness or smiling with happy tears, but everyone was clapping and cheering loudly. Serena and I both had tears in our eyes as we smiled at each other and hugged before bowing and walking backstage. All the performers were applauding us as we were joined up by Clemont, Bonnie, Katie, and Ember. Clemont said,"You both were great. Ash would be very proud of you two for doing this for him." I say, ridding myself from my tears,"I'm just lucky we were able to make it through without breaking into sorrowful sobs." Serena added,"I will always miss Ash, but I know he's still with us, in here," as she placed a heartfelt hand over her chest. Ember smiled saying,"You guys did a beautiful job. He was lucky to have great friends like us." Soon, the next performer was called as three more pokemon bands went on stage. As they rocked the house, Ember went on a little walk. Hearing our tribute song to Ash hit her pretty close to home. The sadness and hurt she felt yesterday about his death was coming back as she sat in a small corner by herself, sobbing and releasing the pain in salty tears. She knows it wasn't her fault, but a part of her felt extremely guilty about it. After all, HE saved HER life!!!! Just who exactly was she?! When she saw her reflection in a small mirror, that was just the question she asked herself.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reflection~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Ember** : _*sniffles* Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect friend or a perfect partner. Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see, that if I were to truly accept the truth, I'll never fix this broken heart._

 _Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Who's the girl with heart and pride? It's not me, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

 _How I pray. That a time will come, I will free myself from this hurtful memory. On that day, I'll be free from the sorrow and misery, and be able to forgive myself._

 _A wished dream that's actually real. No one knows how I feel. Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide. Must I pretend that I'm doing well all the time. When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

 _Why do bad things happen to me? I can never escape my destiny!! Who am I and what can I do to change things now? Help me please!!! I'm deeply hurt!! My pride and soul left in the dirt! When will my reflection show who I am inside?!?! When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

Ember was basically broken and had no idea what to do to fix herself. All she wanted now was to either bring Ash back or join him since he didn't deserve this. Someone heard her heartbroken sobs and song and came to check up on her. It was Delia, who came to watch the concert after visiting her son's burial site. She saw the poor, hurt pokemon human hybrid and went up to her, asking,"Oh dear!! Are you ok"?! Ember looked up at the woman with heavy tears flowing and said,"I honestly don't know anymore"!! Delia hugged her tightly as Ember kept sobbing and releasing her pent up emotions. Delia kept her close and once Ember seemed to calm down a bit, Delia asked her,"What's got you so upset"? Ember didn't know if she could tell her or not, so, she said,"I'm just...I can't explain how I feel. All I know is that it all started after the death of...a pretty close friend." Delia seemed to understand as she says,"It's about Ash huh"? Ember nodded as Delia continued with,"So you're the Ember that I heard he saved. You're lucky to have met him. I know how you feel, I am feeling the same way, especially since I was his mother." Ember got up, soon saying,"If you feel the same way I do, why aren't you acting like how I am? Feeling guilty, knowing you could've done something to prevent it from happening or save him?! Heartbroken because he meant so much to you and your friends?! Angry because this all happened?! Sad that you'll never get to see him or get the chance to apologize to his face?! Hurt that he was the one who had to suffer and not you"?!?! Her exclamations startled Delia a bit, but she knew how Ember felt.

Ember then started to walk past Delia, saying,"I got to go." When Delia asked where she was going, Ember just responded with,"I have to do something important," before muttering silently,"Something I should've done after the crisis." Ember then ran off as Delia figured out what she was going to do as she tried to follow her, but it was no use. Delia went to try and find authority members as I caught sight of her in a panicked state. I went up to Delia and asked what was wrong. She told me the situation as I became shocked and went to alert my friends. They became frightened as Serena was horrified. No way was she going to let Ember do this!! Since it was going to be a long while till any of us are next, we all went out to begin our search. Meanwhile, Ember made it to Prism Tower as she looked up, seeing how high it was. A lot was going through her mind as she says,"I know what I have to do!! I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this"!! Before she can get any further, Clembot came out, saying,"Halt!!! I've been informed of your situation and I cannot allow you to climb up Prism Tower"!! Ember tilted her head as she says,"What are you talking about? I didn't come here to jump, I came to visit the Ash Memorial." Clembot says,"How do I know that you are not trying to lie to me"? Ember face palmed as she says,"Would you like to follow me? It's the only way that you're going to believe me." With that, they both went to the Ash Memorial as Ember knelt down, saying,"Hi Ash. I miss you a lot. I just had a breakdown backstage cause I can't stand seeing you like this. I came because I'm here to make a wish." She closed her eyes and made her wish _Oh Arceus...if you can hear me...I wish you can revive Ash. He's an outstanding trainer and has so much potential in the future. I thank you for your time_. She then got up, saying,"Just because I'm heartbroken, doesn't mean I would turn to anything drastic. I value my life and besides, this is part of my grieving process, visiting his memorial. Nurse Joy recommended it because it's healthy and doesn't require anything physical." In an instant, we soon came rushing in as Serena shouted,"Ember!! Stop!!! You don't have to do this"!! I say,"I know you're hurt, but you don't need to resort to this"!!

Clembot turned to us and says,"No need to worry my friends. Ember was only resorting to visiting the memorial." Ember nodded as we were all very relived, especially Serena and Delia. Serena says,"Oh thank goodness, but Ember, don't scare us like that"! Ember says,"I'm so sorry. I guess that since he died, I've been feeling...well...," as we all fired random words such as,"Angry? Upset? Lonely? Hurt"? Delia then said the perfect word,"Reclusive," as Ember nodded at that word. Clemont says,"It's normal that those suffering from loss wants to be alone, but when it's someone close, it can nake them hold in a lot of emotions and thoughts." Serena says,"You know...you've been keeping a lot in Ember. You know that we're here for you, but...maybe it'll make things better if you spoke with a therapist." Ember tilted her head as I say,"A therapist is someone who helps people be able to talk about things they keep with themselves and don't like expressing about. They especially help when you're grieving." Ember says,"I guess it would help a bit. I have a lot pent up and I don't want to have anymore random emotional breakdowns." Delia says,"I think it sounds like a good idea for you." I looked at my watch before saying,"Guys, I love a good chat, but if we don't hurry back, then we're going to miss Diantha's performance and our Pop All Stars big finale." That got all of us running as we went back to really make the concert end with an awesome bang.


	160. The Lumious City Concert Part 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the songs or lyrics used today.

It took us a good 10 minutes of running, but we made it back on time. While we were gone, Jessica performed _Toxic , _Valerie performed _Material Girl_ , and Shauna, Nini, and Miette did _I Gotta Feeling_. As we went backstage, Diantha was just announced onto the stage. After saying a few words, she prepared to sing.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _Hallelujah ~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Diantha** : _I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do ya? Well it goes like this; the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuuuuuuuuujah._

 _Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya. She tied you to the kitchen chair. She broke your throne and she cut your hair. And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuuuuuuuuujah._

 _Well, baby, I've been here before. I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew ya. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch and love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuuuuuuuuujah._

 _Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love is how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya. And it's not a cry you hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuuuuuuuuujah._

The audience went wild as they applauded her for an excellent performance. We were impressed that Diantha could sing really well. Soon, one more performance was up and then it'd be time for the big finale. Who would be doing this final performance? Well, your answer is Clemont. Yep, you heard me. The Lumious City gym leader who freezes up on dates and in front of any kind of camera, is performing on stage. However, this one is special because he's going to propose!!! No, it's not a marriage proposal, it's a date/girlfriend proposal. Who's it for? Don't tell him I told you, but it's for Korrina. I know right? They are a match made in heaven. Complete opposites meant to be together. Anyhow, Sycamore called him out onto the stage as a nervous Clemont walks out smiling and hoping not to mess this up.

He took a deep breath and says,"Um...good evening. This song I'm doing, I'm dedicating it to a special someone. Korrina, this is for you."

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another One Down~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Clemont** : _Looking through the last 10 days of texts you sent. Wondering if all of what you said is what you meant. I guess it's over now, but you never gave a reason why. I guess it wasn't worth the work 'cause you never even said goodbye._

 _And I should just give you up 'cause I'm just another one down. Baby, the truth about us is I'm just a little too loud. I'm looking back too much. When I know I should just give you up 'cause I'm just another one down. Just another one down. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Just another one down. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._

 _Just when I thought you were giving in and getting close. You turned away, found a way back to what you know ( what you know ). Even when it's just begun, now you always find a way to run ( find a way to run ). I really thought you were the one, but to you, I'm just another one._

 _And I should just give you up 'cause I'm just another one down ( I'm just another one ). Baby, the truth about us is I'm just a little too loud ( I'm just a little too loud ). I'm looking back to much ( Oh ). When I know I should ( Oh ) just give you up 'cause I'm just another one down. Just another one down._ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Just another one down. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ _( Ooh )._

 _I guess it's over now, but you never gave a reason why. I guess I wasn't worth the work 'cause you never even said goodbye._

 _And I should just give you up 'cause I'm just another one down ( I'm just another, I'm just another one down ). Baby, the truth about us is I'm just a little too loud ( All is just a little too loud ). I'm looking back too much ( Too much, too much ). When I know I should just give you up 'cause I'm just another one down. Just another one down. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh ( I'm just another, I'm just another one down). Just another one down. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Oh..._

The audience was cheering for Clemont as everyone backstage was moved by his song. Korrina was deeply touched as Clemont soaked in some of the admiration before saying,"Now, before I go, Korrina, can you come out to the stage please"? Korrina, a little confused, rolled out onto the stage. Clemont grabbed her by her hand, smiled and said,"Korrina, when we first met, we were good friends helping you on your training journey. Along the way, you've sparked a feeling inside of me that at first, got me confused. However, understanding it got me to realize that.. I love you." Clemont knelt down before saying,"Korrina, will you make me the happiest gym leader in all of Kalos and become my girlfriend"? Korrina was blushing mad red and in a deep state of shock and happiness. Everyone anticipated what she was going to say as an answer. With a huge smile, Korrina slowly nodded and says,"Yes," as the two hugged and kissed while everyone, the audience and all of us backstage, clapped and cheered loudly for the new couple.

As they soon came back backstage, we were all congratulating them for their new budding romance. I say,"You're a lucky man Clemont. I know you two will be happy together." Serena says,"Young love is a treasure. You two are meant for one another. I'm so happy for you both." Katie smiled, saying,"This concert has made all explore new moments and feelings that have harvested deep inside of us." Even Ember was smiling, feeling better from earlier and saying,"This has been a great experience for all." Now, it was time for the big finale. Sycamore came back to the stage and says,"How is everyone doing tonight"? The audience was ecstatic as Sycamore continued with,"I just want to take a moment to thank all the performers who helped make the concert really marvelous. I also want to thank the people who helped to make everything work and make the stage perfect for the occasion." Everyone cheered loudly as Sycamore finished off with,"Now, to end our wondrous night, our final number performed by our one and only Pop All Stars"!! Everyone went ecstatic once more as we were all on stage. All of us: Serena, Katie, Ember, and myself. We were ready to dance and sing our hearts out. It was time to end this concert with a bang!!!!

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _*catchy intro*_

 **All** : _Hmmmm. Hmm. Yeah_!

 **Katie** : _Everybody's got a thing, but some don't know how to handle it._

 **Serena** : _Always reaching out in vain. Just taking the things not worth haaaaving._

 **All** : _Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Don't you worry 'bout a thing mama. 'Cause I'll be standing on the side when you check it oooouuuuttttt, oh._

 **Ember** : _They say your style of life's a drag and that you must go other places_.

 **Liz** : _Just don't you feel too bad when you get fooled by smiiiilllling faces._

 **All** : _Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Don't you worry 'bout a thing baby. 'Cause I'll be standing on the side when you check it oooouuuuttttt. When you get ooooofffff your trip._ _Don't you worry 'bout a thiiiiiiiiiiiing. Don't you worry 'bout a thiiiiiiiiiiiing._

 **Katie and Liz** : Come on!! _Everyone needs a change, a chance to check out the new_ , _yeah_.

 **Serena and Ember** : _You're the only one who sees the changes you take yourself throooouuuugh_.

 **All** : _Woooooooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!_

 **All audience** : _Don't you worry 'bout a thing ( thiiiiiiiiiiiing!!! ). Don't you worry 'bout a thing ( thiiiiiiiiiiiing!!! ). Don't you worry 'bout a thing ( thiiiiiiiiiiiing!!! ). Don't you worry 'bout a thing ( thiiiiiiiiiiiing!!! )._

 _Oh, pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa. Pa-pa-paaaa-pa-pa-pa. Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa. Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa._

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Don't you worry 'bout a thing mama. 'Cause I'll be standing on the side when you check it oooouuuuttttt. When you get ooooofffff your trip. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Don't you worry 'bout a thing mama. 'Cause I'll be standing on the side when you check it ooouuutttt._

 _Oh, don't you worry. Don't you worry 'bout a thing mama. 'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by yoooouuuuuu. Oh wooooaaahhhhh, oooooooohhhhhhhh, Oh. Don't you worry 'bout a thiiiiing!!!_

Everyone were out of their seats applauding and cheering extremely loud. The four of us were the happiest we've ever been as we smiled and bowed. Soon, all the other performers, singers, and bands came out and bowed along with us as the audience kept their active energy up. If you were to see Lumious City right now, you wouldn't see a city recovering from a crisis. You'd see everyone happy and connected as one. Katie and Serena were relived and happy. They're finally reunited and got to do what they're meant to be doing. Peace and tranquility was seen all over the world and everyone was relaxed and happy. Recovery was now going to be easier and a lot more fun.


	161. Facing The Need Of The Many Part 1

Today, we were bringing Goodra back to its home in the wetlands. It was going to miss us terribly, but Serena promised that whenever she got a chance, she would come visit it. Dedenne was tearful as it said goodbye as I petted it, saying,"I'm going to miss you old friend." Soon, we were on our way after saying our goodbyes to Goodra. Earlier today, we also brought Ember back to her home as well. Serena informed Elsa about what occured during her visit and promised to bring Ember to a great therapist. After tearful hugs and speeches, we said our parting words as Ember waved us all goodbye. Once they were returned back to their respective places, we were back on the trail heading back to Lumious City. Serena informed us that the airports were open again as Iris says,"Alright!! Once we get back, I can fly home to Unova." This made me develop a question as I asked,"So, what are you guys going to do after we return to Lumious City"? Katie smiled and says,"Well, Serena and I are planning a world tour. It's going to take about a year, so, once it's set, along with you and Ember, we're going to perform for everyone just like before. It's time the whole world is aware that the Pop All Stars are back. For now, we'll be on vacation in the Hoenn Region." Serena says,"Plus, in my free time, I'll be doing pokemon contests, to sharpen up my skills as a performer and to ready to defend my title as Kalos Queen." Clemont then spoke up, saying,"I'll be getting stronger as a gym leader and plan great, new inventions to help people and pokemon of all kind." Bonnie says,"I will be helping him out," with Dedenne agreeing.

Iris then says,"Once I return home, I'm going to keep on training to become a Dragon Master," with Fraxure agreeing. I was the only one left as I asked myself,"What will I do"? My thoughts were interrupted as a vine from out of nowhere, trying to attack. I released Sino and Greninja as we all synchronized instantly. As Liz-Sino and Liz-Greninja, we saw that inside, the vine was glowing red before they both destroyed it with water shurigen. I was left trying to figure out where it originally came from. However, a truck soon came barging in, stopping in front of us. Coming out of it was Xerosic, the scientist Clemont defeated during the crisis. He had Malamar use psychic to pick up a cell and put it in a container. He was in the process of creating a new team, Team Neo-Flare, and collecting all the cells to get Zygarde complete form. Not on our watch he wouldn't!!! Sino and Greninja both used water shurigen as it was met with signal beam. It created mist and suddenly, Clemont was picked up with psychic and brought to Xerosic. As the car started to drive away, Sino and Greninja both ran and tried to catch up with it. Just what was that Xerosic guy up to with Clemont? Why was he important to him? Meanwhile, the psychic hold kept Clemont unable to move.

Xerosic explained that he was going to mind-control Clemont into joining him, his scientific brain and knowledge would be useful for Team Neo-Flare. Clemont tried to resist, but it was no use. So, he asked to make a final request: to clean his glasses. Once he finished, Xerosic fired him machine and it hits Clemont hard. Later on, the car stopped and Xerosic and Malamar came out to look for another cell. Sino and Greninja watched them in secret as I saw what they did. When Serena asked how Clemont was, I said,"All I can see are Xerosic and Malamar, but no Clemont. Sino, Greninja, can you both sneak in somehow"? Both of them nodded in agreement. As they found another cell, both Greninjas tried to sneak in silently. However, they stepped on a twig and were caught red handed. Malamar tried to shoo them away with signal beam, but they dodged and launched double water shurigens, which landed direct hits. Once we caught up to them, Malamar used psycho cut to create smoke as they both got in and drove away. Sino and Greninja jumped and it looked like they got hit, however, they were actually holding on, underneath the car, riding in secret. With that, we all continued to follow them, hoping to rescue the cells and Clemont. Meanwhile, the car was soon picked up by a plane as Greninja and Sino rode on the wings, hanging on tightly. We were ready to protect Kalos once again!!!


	162. Facing The Need Of The Many Part 2

Inside the ship, Clemont was completely under the control of Xerosic. When Xerosic asked him about he was, in a monotonous voice, he replied that he was ok. With us, we all made it to the top of the ledge the plane was near. However, since it was invisible, we couldn't see it, or Sino and Greninja. To us, it looked like vast mountains and forest to us. Then, their vision came into my mind as I say,"I see them." Iris then says,"Where? And how are we going to get to their plane"? I tipped my hat, saying,"There's only one way we can reach it. I'm going to have to jump." This made everyone frightened as Bonnie asked in worry,"What'll happen if you fall"? I say,"Trust me. I can do this. Ash and I together have done crazier things. This is something he would do. To protect those he cared for." Serena grabbed me by my hand and said,"I'll join you sis," with everyone else happily following. This was a huge risk that we're all willing to take to save the cells and Clemont. We all knelt down, waiting for my signal to go. Once the ship seemed to be where we were, we darted as fast as we could and made the leap of faith.

Serena, Katie, and I landed safely, but Iris and Bonnie struggled and almost fell. Luckily, two long tongues coming from Sino and Greninja saved them and brought them to us. We were brought up onto the wing of the plane safe and sound. Soon, we snuck inside and started our search for Clemont and the cells. We found them quite quickly, but were caught by Xerosic and his pokemon, Malamar and Crobat. He commanded Clemont to capture us, however, I saw something and smirked. I then shouted,"Looks like we might lose, but Xerosic, there's one thing you missed." He laughed and responded with,"Oh? And what's that "champion""? Clemont then smiled and says,"Never underestimate the power of science"!! This shocked him as Clemont revealed his mini invention that protected him from the mind waves in the first place. Xerosic was enraged as he had Crobat use air slash. Clemont released Chespin as it countered with pin missile. Malamar then launched signal beam as Crobat went in with wing attack. Greninja and Chespin dodged as the grass type launched tackle and hits Crobat. It tried to retaliate with air slash, but Sino and Greninja launched water shurigen and knocked it out. Not wanting to admit defeat, he returned his pokemon and tried to jump out of the plane to escape. However, Clemont activated his Aipom arm and caught him just in time before he could disappear. Once on the ground, the cells were freed and Xerosic was arrested for his crimes and all he's done.

It looked like things were going to be calm from here on out. The cells were returned and Clemont was with us once again. Suddenly, a vine came from underneath, trying to attack once more. It almost attacked Bonnie if not for a green blur rushing in, destroying it quite quickly. It was revealed to be Squishy, who went from its dog form to its cell form and reunited with Bonnie. It then went to find sonething as it told Sino and Greninja to follow it. They did just as so, with us following them closely. It led to Bluey, who was in Zygarde 50% form and spoke with telepathy. It said,"Greninja, Sino, I've come to ask a favor of you. The vines that appeared, they burrowed deep into the ground and rooted, emerging by feeding off the negative energy. What we destroyed was merely on the surface. The scars from the Kalos Crisis are deep. The two of us are destroying the vines that have emerged all over Kalos." Squishy added,"However, it's difficult for even me to pinpoint their exact locations." Zygarde continued with,"Yet Greninja and Sino, it seems that you both are able to pinpoint them. I do not know why only you two possess this power, but I am in need of your assistance." Squishy asked both of them,"Will you both help us with your power"? This was going to be a tough decision? Should I let Greninja and Sino go to help them or let them stat, but have Kalos suffer? However, I knew just what to do.

I went up to them and asked,"Well Greninja, Sino, what'll you two want to do"? They looked at me, then at each other, then at Zygarde, then back at me again. They nodded as I nodded back, saying,"I know what happened before can never happen again. Greninja, I remember Ash telling me about when it first met you. It was as if you two were meant to meet and travel together. He loved you just as much as you loved him. You both grew together and learned so much about one another. The power you possess, when you synchronize, it's never by accident, but needed a special someone to help draw it out. Ash was lucky to have met you, just like I'm lucky to have known you. You're strong and I know you and Sino will be undefeated forever." Greninja smiled as I pulled out a black bandanna and tied it on Greninja, saying,"Think of this like a promise to one day meet again and grow strong together." Greninja was touched as we both smiled before I turned to Sino. I said,"Sino, since that faithful first day we met, I knew you always wanted to get stronger, but in a way, you were lost. Once I guided you towards the light, you and I both became strong together. That day, I believe, wasn't faith that we met. Somehow, we were meant to be together. You taught me things about myself that I never expected to know. Compare to back when you were a Frogadier to now. I'll bet that even when we meet again, you'll want to challenge me just to show how much you've grown." It nodded as I continued with,"I remember back from Ninja Village. There, I learned that you always want to get strong to protect others, just like Ash and the Ninja Hero. Now, this is your chance to accomplish that. We'll never be fully separated and once you two are finished with your mission, I'll be ready for you two to come back." They both smiled as we shared a small hug before they walked towards Zygarde, who said,"Greninja and Sino will be in my care. I promise they'll be just fine." I rid myself from the small tears before saying,"I know. This is how it has to be. I believe in all of you."

Bonnie called out to Squishy as it said,"We won't see each other for some time." Bonnie smiled before saying,"It's ok. I know you guys have important work to do. I'll always be cheering you on. One day, when I become a trainer, I'll come and find you. We'll be together again. I promise." Squishy smiled before saying,"I promise as well." Soon, the four were off as all of Ash's former Kalos pokemon, my pokemon, and all of us were waving goodbye, wishing them off as they headed towards their first mission. Sino and Greninja looked at us and smiled. We will meet again guys. Once they were gone, I made up my mind and stood in front of everyone and said,"I decided"!!! As they looked at me, I said,"I decided that I'm going to be a pokemon master!! Just like Ash always wanted. There are still other regions like Kanto, Johto, Galar, etc for me to discover. More pokemon to see, friends to meet, and gyms, tournaments, and leagues to participate in. I'll conquer them all and become a pokemon master in Ash's spirit"!! I then faced my pokemon and said,"It will not be easy, but I'm counting on you and everyone else to help me out!! Are you with me," as the six pokemon I had cheered in determination. Serena came up to me and said,"I believe in you sis. We all do." Clemont then asks,"So, where will you go first"? I then say,"While Serena and Katie vacation in Hoenn before the tour is set, I think I'll go around in Kanto, doing gym battles and contests there first, so I can participate in the Grand Festival and the Indigo League." Bonnie says,"Once you do become a pokemon master and I become a trainer, can we have a battle? I'd love to see how I am up against you so one day, I'll become Kalos Champion"!! I smiled, saying,"I'd love to Bonnie. Just make sure you give it all you got"!! We were all determined to attain our goals and desires. As we continued on our way, I could only ponder what the future had in store for all of us.


	163. Till We Meet Again

It was the day before our end of the journey. At the moment, I was talking to Professor Oak, who wanted to call me earlier. He told me that since Ash's friends came to Kanto, they decided to care for some of his pokemon since Ash wouldn't be their trainer anymore. However, 7 of them saw me battle Ash in the final and wanted to be with me, so, he asked if I would want them on my team. I agreed as he used his transporter to send them one by one. Once I got them all, with my friends behind me, I shouted,"Alright!! Time to come out and say hi," as I released the ones he sent. The 7 were Charizard, Bayleef, Snorlax, Totodile, Infernape, Oshawott, and his female Unfezant. Everyone was in awe at the sight of them as the 7 pokemon all said their heartfelt greetings. Raichu jumped from Serena's shoulder and reunited with his old buddies as they awed at its evolution and newfound strength. I say,"It's great to meet all of you. Ash was lucky to have raised you just as I'm lucky to have you guys as new members of the family. I promise that we're going to get along nicely and train to get strong together." They were hands in as Charizard launched a flamethrower at my face, luckily, not melting my glasses. I say with a smile,"I guess that's how you show affection huh," as it nodded and smiled. I knelt to Totodile, Bayleef, and Oshawott and say,"Under my training, you guys will gain a lot of power and maybe evolve. How does that sound," as the two water types and one grass type nodded in excitement. I then looked at Snorlax, who was asleep as I say,"We'll work on keeping you awake, but nice to meet you." I looked at Infernape and Unfezant as I say,"Pleasure to meet you both. You two look like you're ready to battle any opponent," as they both nodded in agreement.

Clemont says,"Looks like you got quite a team with you now." I say,"Together, we'll be ready for anything. Look out Kanto because here we come," with the 7 pokemon agreeing in determination. Later on, we all sat down to eat breakfast, but Bonnie seemed to have no appetite whatsoever. When we asked if she was ok, Bonnie commented on snacking a bit too much, earning her a light scolding. However, I knew the actual reason: Bonnie was upset about us leaving on our separate paths. Dedenne was feeling the exact same way. So, once we finished eating, I pulled her aside to talk, girl to girl. I say,"Hey...I know what's up. You're actually sad that we are all leaving huh"? Bonnie and Dedenne nodded as Bonnie says,"I don't want everyone to leave!! We were having so much fun and...I don't want it to end"!! Bonnie was starting to get upset as I hugged her and Dedenne close while saying,"It's ok." Once she seemed to calm down, I say,"Look, I hate doing this just as much as you do. I'm going to miss everyone, especially you guys. You all helped me grow and mature in ways I'm eternally grateful for. But, it doesn't mean goodbye forever, it just means till we see each other again. Look, I have an idea. How about we all make a promise...together"? She seemed to like it as I called everyone over. Once they did, I say,"Let's make a promise right here and now. 10 years from now, on this day, January 1st 2017, we'll meet up at Prism Tower for a reunion. Wherever we are, we make this day a day to join up here and catch up, see how each other has been."

Clemont, Katie, Serena, and Iris loved this idea as we all fist bumped together to signify that promise and make it true. Out of the blue, we heard a car horn outside. It was Professor Sycamore, Alain, and Mairin, who came to say goodbye before they went on their journey. Alain and Mairin were going to Frost Cavern to look for material that was the same in mega stones and keystones. Alain mentioned that since he borrowed the original keystone and mega stone, he would find a new one from the ground up. He asked that the next time we met, we would battle again. We both shook hands as Mairin and Serena both said their farewells as well. Chespin was bawling his eyes out as Chespie tried to calm him down. Once they were on their way, we went back to finish up packing for the airport. Later on, we arrived at the airport and went towards our flights. All our pokemon said goodbye to one another: tears were shed and hugs were given. The Darkrai Airline for Unova was at one gate and the Latias Airline for the Hoenn region was in another gate. Clemont and Bonnie decided to see off Iris as I went to see off Katie and Serena. Iris said her goodbyes as she went towards her plane. Meanwhile, Serena, Katie, and I were at the escalator to the Hoenn flight. Serena says,"It's time for us to go our separate ways sister."

I say,"I'm going to miss you a lot. You were the one who invited me into the group when we first met. You and I developed a strong, affectionate bond and...you've helped me...more than I can say. I can't wait for when the world tour begins. It'll allow us to unite again and perform with style once again." Katie smiled, saying,"Once that day comes, our unison will make everyone smile once more." Serena said,"Next time we meet, you'll like the person I become." Katie started to bring their bags to the plane as Serena was ready to follow. I stopped her by holding her hand, saying,"Before you go, I have to tell you something. You see...before, when I first met everyone and especially you, I...had feelings for you. I knew you liked Ash, but deep down...way deep down...I thought that there might be a chance for us. Then, it changed from love to admiration, and then, we became sisters, which was the best thing that ever happened. We grew together, learned so much about one another, and have gotten so much stronger together. If I haven't met you, Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash, I wouldn't have become the person I am today. I...I'm so happy to have met you Serena." Serena had happy tears in her eyes as she says,"Oh Liz...I'm so happy to have met you too. You mean so much to me as well. I'm glad to have met you too." We both hugged tightly, glad to be in each other's sisterly embrace. Soon, we let each other go as Serena went to join up with Katie.

Seeing them go, I teared up slightly before going to meet up with Clemont and Bonnie outside. Both Iris's plane and Serena's and Katie's plane took off into their respective flights towards their destination. Looking up at the sky, I say,"There they go...off to achieve their dreams." Clemont says,"Liz, since your flight to Kanto is later, can we do something before you go"? He then led me to a battlefield as he says,"Let's have one last battle. You and me. Full power. Ok"? I nodded, saying,"Ok Clemont. You're on"!! We both took our respective sides of the battlefield as Bonnie acted as the referee. Clemont decided to go with Bunnelby as I decided to go with one of the new pokemon, Oshawott. I had Rotom Dex scanned it so I could know its moves. I say,"Let's see. Razor shell, water gun, aqua jet, and hydro pump. Pretty good move set. Ready Oshawott," as it nodded in agreement. Bonnie called for our match to begin. Bunnelby used mud shot as Oshawott eliminated it with water gun. It then charged in with aqua jet as Bunnelby intercepted it with wild charge. Both pokemon spent the next 10 minutes dodging, intercepting, and landing hits on one another. I ended up winning with Oshawott evolving into Dewott and defeating Bunnelby with ice beam.

Pretty soon, my flight was here and I was on the Charizard Airline to Pallet Town in Kanto. Clemont and Bonnie watched as my plane, with me in it, took off into the sunset. I looked out the window as memories of my journey with everyone. From when we first met, the gym battles, everything. The memories that we made will always be with me. Soon, the plane landed and I was out heading towards the pokemon center for the evening. This was one step towards a brand new dream. I wonder what will be in store...for all of us.


	164. Epilogue

We've made it. It took us over a year, but we've reached the end. It was not easy, but, it is done. After this final chapter is up, I'm planning to do a bunch of one shots and small stories based off of it, including my recent one, _The Aura Is With Me_. I want to thank those who have been on this marvelous ride with me. It started with a bang, now, let's end it with a bang!

 _10 years_ later...

A lot can change in 10 years. Currently, I was riding on top of Charizard to Prism Tower. Earlier today, I hopped on the plane to Kalos and arrived this morning. Once I got my bags and everything, I released Charizard, who was now taking me to Prism Tower for the reunion with my friends, just as promised. A lot has changed over the years for me. Once we went our separate ways, I spent my year in Kanto, doing the gyms and contests and I ended up winning the Indigo League and the Kanto grand festival. Along the way, I caught six new friends: Venusaur, Blastoise, Crobat, Butterfree, Ambipom, and Arcanine. Them, along with the original seven, we blasted through Kanto easily. Once the year was up, I joined up with the Pop All Stars and we went on our world tour. Ember, Serena, Katie, and I all had a blast hosting concerts for everyone who was watching all over the world. During that time, I heard Serena won the grand festival in Hoenn and she even caught a Altaria and a shiny Pelipper. Plus, on her free time, she did the showcase circuit once more and was still undefeated as Kalos Queen. After our tour finished, I went off to Johto and won the contests, grand festival, and Johto League there as well. I caught more new teammates there as well: Beedrill, Kingdra, Flareon, a shiny Donphan, and surprisingly, a Mightyena and a Leafeon. I know Mightyena and Leafeon are not from Johto, but, I found them both wild and lost in the woods and welcomed them with open arms. Leafeon is still a baby, but it's really strong and can be feisty when needed. Afterwards, I rejoined with the Pop All Stars every now and then to do a concert.

After Johto, I went to the Galar region and let me tell you, it was really great there. I even gained a new ability with my pokemon: Dynamax. Basically, in battle, my pokemon grow huge, sometimes changes form, and get really strong. They even launch new moves such as Max Flare, Max Geyser, Max Strike, etc and each move has a special after effect that can help in battle. I caught some pretty cool pokemon, including Cinderace, Inteleon, Boltund, Drednaw, Appletun, and Dragapult. The League there was a blast and it was so much fun to meet other fun, eager trainers. The pokemon that Professor Oak gave me have gotten tougher as well. Bayleef, Totodile, and Dewott all evolved and were now Meganium, Samurott, and Feraligatr. Unfezant was now one of the fastest flyers on my team, tying with Talonflame and Staraptor. Charizard and Infernape were both now so strong, they could give Violet a run for her money as strongest fire type. Snorlax was now fully awake and battle ready at all times. It still naps every now and then, but only when it's really, really exhausted. I even found mega stones for Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Beedrill, gaining them the power to mega evolve. Once I felt like I was strong enough, I was ready for the ultimate test as I climbed Mount Silver to challenge Trainer Red, who I found out later that he was Ash's father. He was a really tough trainer to beat, but Charizard, Inteleon, Leafeon, Boltund, Donphan, and Crobat were able to power through and defeat him. I finally did it...I was a pokemon master. When I mentioned Ash to him, he said, and I quote,"I'm proud my son got to know a trainer like you. In a way, you're just like him." Now, a pokemon master and still Kalos Champion, I'm back and ready to be with my friends once more.

Physically, not much has changed about me. I still wore the same outfit I wore before, I still had the scar over my eye from long ago. However, I grew over the years and now, I'm almost the same height as Professor Sycamore. I also now usually keep my hair in a ponytail, but, whenever it gets long, I take the time to cut it up to a bit passed my shoulders, just like Serena used to do. Soon, Charizard and I finally arrived to Prism Tower as I got off and thanked it before returning it to it pokeball. I walked inside, shouting,"Hello? Clemont? Bonnie? Clembot? Anyone here"? Soon, Clembot came onto the battlefield, saying,"Welcome Liz. It's great to see you here once again." I say,"Clembot! Long time no see. How are things here? Is the gym still up and running"? It nodded and says,"Yes. The Lumious City gym is doing excellent. Bonnie is now the gym leader. Clemont recently married Ms. Lillian and they both now run Orangics together." I smiled and say,"Wow. I'm so happy to hear that. Clemont must be ecstatic to be able to be president of such a powerful company." As if on cue, Clemont came out as well, asking,"Clembot, is someone there," before smiling when he saw me. Clemont grew a lot taller and his voice got a bit deeper as well. He looked baout the same as when he was ten, but instead of his blue jumpsuit, he now wore a black business suit and contact lens instead of his glasses. He said,"Hey Liz. I see you've been doing well." I said while shaking his hand,"I've been great and I could say the same for you. That suit definitely suits you. How does it feel to run Orangics"? He blushed before saying,"It's definitely not an easy task, but it's worth it for the people and pokemon. My schedule is usually so busy, but, just as promised, I made time today so we could all reunite. Speaking of which, where is everyone? Bonnie is getting something, so she'll be down in a few minutes. But what about-," before getting interrupted by the doors opening again.

Serena and Katie came running in while Katie said,"Sorry we're late. A bunch of fans wanted our autographs, so, we had to stop and give it to them before coming over." Serena said while catching her breath,"The paparazzi is crazy these days, especially with the fact that I'm Kalos Queen/a member of the Pop All Stars." I ran and hugged Serena as she happily hugged me tightly right back as I say,"I missed you a lot sis. Things going well for you two"? Serena and Katie too have grown up a bit since the last 10 years. Katie was still a bit taller than Serena, but the Vaniville Town native was close to her height. Serena had started growing her hair out again, now reaching to a bit passed the shoulders, almost like me. Katie's reached down to her mid back, but sort of swooped up at the ends. Serena smiled saying,"Yep. It's a lot of fun singing and dancing on stage again. It's the life I tell you." Katie smirked before saying,"Speaking of it's the life, don't you have anything to tell everyone Serena"? Serena blushed a bit before saying,"Once everyone gets here, I'll say it, but don't you go spoiling anything about it." Soon, the doors opened again and revealed Ember, who was saying,"Sorry I'm late guys. The giants were complaining about rock placements again. Not an easy task I tell you." Ember actually evolved into a beautiful Delphox over the last ten years. She still had the "Serena" form from when she was still a Braixen, but, it grew along with her new evolution. Her fur was longer, she grew in height, but still remained caring and kind like before.

Believe it or not, she's become a protector of the Enchanted Forest. Working and making sure everything is in balance along with Elsa and the other forest spirits. Elsa's proud of her, quoting she's like the daughter she's always wanted. Ember visited the therapist that Elsa recommended once she was returned home and was able to manage with the grief and sadness in small, healthy ways. Now, she's as passionate and happy as before. Serena and I hugged her as Serena says,"I'm glad you are doing fine Ember. You look a lot stronger now as an all mighty Delphox." The firefox blushed before saying,"Aw shucks! You always say the sweetest things Serena." Soon, Bonnie came down with Dedenne on her , if you were to compare Bonnie from before to now, you could see that she went through a lot of major changes. She grew up, instead of her signature ponytail, she now had her hair down, she even had a mega stone bracelet on her left wrist. Once she became a trainer, Clemont gave Bonnie Dedenne's pokeball so now, it was officially her pokemon. She participated in the Kalos League and made it to the semi-finals, which was really good. Now, with Clemont working at Orangics, she took over as gym leader and so far, has been unbeatable. I say,"Wow Bonnie! You've grown. I'll take it you've been training hard"? She nodded and says,"Yep. Squishy and I reunited and now, together, we're forever best friends and great partners! When we get the chance, can we battle so I can show you"? I laughed and smiled, saying,"Bonnie, you read my mind." Serena then spoke up, saying,"Before you two battle, I have an announcement to make. You see...I...am getting married." We were all ecstatic as I hugged Serena tightly again, saying,"Congratulations sis. Who's the lucky man"? Serena said with a blush,"His name is Carl, he's a trainer like you sis, and he's loves watching showcases, concerts and contests.

After our world tour, one night, I met him and for a minute, I almost recognized him as Ash since he has some of his similar features. We got to talking, learning about one another. Turns out, he loves music as well and loves to play guitar in his free time. Then, he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I was a little unsure, but I thought,"Let's give it a shot." Next thing I know, we became a happy couple, I met his really nice parents, his mother reminded me of Delia, and boom, things took off from there. Then, two days before today, he proposed to me and I said yes. So, in a couple months, Carl and I are tying the knot." We were so happy for her as Ember says,"Great job Serena. You´re so lucky to have a great guy. Ash would be happy for you as well." Serena blushed saying,"I'll forever love Ash in my heart, and I know that he will always be a part of us forever." Bonnie then asked me,"On the topic of boys, how are things between you and Lance Liz"? I blushed and say,"Things are great. We are still taking it steady, not going for full throttle yet. But, we're happy and Lance and I really love each other. We know that two makes it work and that's exactly the pattern we are following." Clemont says,"You two will make a great couple in the future." Bonnie then asked if we could have our battle now as I was hands in. Clembot was the referee as we decided on a two on two match. Bonnie released her first choice, which was a Chesnaught. It was from a Chespin she picked out as her second pokemon, first being Dedenne of course. I decided to go with Cinderace, just to show them what a fire type from Galar could do. With that, we were ready to begin our battle.

Chesnaught used vine whip as Cinderace dodged and went in with acrobatics, which did some serious damage. Chesnaught retaliated with hammer arm, but Cinderace jumped and landed easily, despite the power of the hit. Chesnaught then went in with wood hammer as Cinderace dodged and landed a hit with its signature move, pyro ball. Chesnaught took more damage, but was still standing. It then used pin missile, which Cinderace avoided with flame charge before using focus blast, which was destroyed by a wood hammer. However, with huge attack power + muscles come slow speed. That speed costed it as Cinderace landed another hit with acrobatics, defeating Chesnaught with ease. Bonnie returned it after praising it for a valiant effort. She then called out Squishy, who was in its dog form and ready for action. I returned Cinderace and decided to go with Charizard, who was ready to battle. Squishy launched a potent dragon pulse as Charizard dodged and countered with flamethrower. I then pressed my keystone, saying,"Our hearts unite as one as the unison provides strength for all. Now, to show off that strength. Charizard, mega evolve"! Charizard glowed and transformed, becoming Mega Charizard X, just like Alain's when they still had the keystone and mega stone. Now, things were getting serious. Squishy charged in with extreme speed as Mega Charizard X dodged quickly before firing off a solar beam. It countered with dragon pulse, creating an explosion. Squishy then hits Mega Charizard X with extreme speed, but in that moment, Mega Charizard X caught it in mid air. It then threw Squishy and lands a harsh dragon claw on it, doing super effective damage. Squisky got up and tries to use land's wrath, but Bonnie forgot one thing. Ground type moves, no matter how powerful, have no effect on a flying type. With the move rendered useless, Mega Charizard X hits Squishy with flamethrower, doing more damage. the final call was from a massive solar beam, which dealt the knockout blow to Squishy, who had swirls in its eyes. Clembot says,"Zygarde is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner. the match goes to the Kalos Champion Liz."

I praised Charizard for a great job as it returned back to normal. Bonnie held Squishy in her arms as it woke up and smiled at her. she said,"Great job Squishy. Return for now. You deserve a good rest," as it was brought back into its pokeball. Bonnie then went up to me and said,"Wow...you've gotten even stronger. No wonder you're the pokemon master." I say while returning Charizard,"It took a lot of hard work and some pretty intense training. One day, when you're strong enough, you can take on the challenge and become a pokemon master too." Everyone came up and congratulated both of us on an excellent match. I say,"You know, I haven't felt like this in a long time. It's nice to be with my greatest friends and my best friend/sister once again. It brings back so many good memories." Ember spoke up, saying,"to think it all started when I saw you guys heading to Shalour City. We've had many adventures, grown stronger, and met many great friends, plus, reunited with old ones as well." Clemont says,"Even though we're now heading towards our new, separate goals, our accomplishments and memories will always be with us." Bonnie added,"Don't forget all the fun we had out on the road, seeing so many different pokemon and gaining a bunch of new experiences for all of us." Katie added,"We faced the wall of adversity and climbed over it, reaching the side of peace and hope." Ember continued with,"We learned many things and faced moments in our past that we thought were never to arise again. We faced loss, pain, sacrifice, and frustrations. However, they were dealt with and now, the future is brighter than the sun." Serena then asked,"So, what do you think the future holds for us? will we be united on another journey again"? I say,"I don't know, but I do know this. whatever happens, we'll all face it...together." We all joined in and rose our hands in determination, glad to be together once again.

 _And so to on our way..._


End file.
